Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey
by BlasterDragonoid
Summary: In the world of Buddyfight, Gao Mikado, a young 6th grader and upcoming Buddyfighter, has been chosen to become buddies with Drum Bunker Dragon. However, there is another chosen one who will use his link with Buddyfight to discover his lost past and realize his unknown future. Join these two upcoming Buddyfighters on a grand adventure in Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey!
1. Chapter 1: Rising Dragons!

**I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or anything from Bushiroad. This is a fanfiction to read for fun. Enjoy the story!**

_**Get ready for a cool new card game that connects to a parallel universe!**_

_**Special cards act as portals, bringing monsters to Earth to become Buddies with humans, and through friendship and courage help them take on fight challenges! It's called Buddyfight!**_

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 1: Rising Dragons! Daigo and Drum!**

**Episode Basis: Gao Roars!**

In a grassy landscape with Roman-like structures and landforms, two humanoid dragons talk. One is an older-looking crimson and pink dragon with a headband with dark bronze horns in the front, two yellow horns, long white hair and wearing beaten down armor on its waist with black pants underneath. The other dragon, a younger one, has a brighter complexion, wearing more and brighter armor and holding a mechanized drill with exhaust pipes on it.

The older dragon says, "My son, the day shall come when you take my place and lead the Armordragons of the Drum clan. You have gain much knowledge that will serve you well, but you still have much to learn. I am sending you away from our dragon clan to the alien planet called Earth, where it is my hope that you will continue you path of knowledge."

"As you wish, Father," the younger dragon said, "I'll become buddies with a great, no, a _perfect _human who will push me to become the most awesome dragon ever!"

"You buffoon!"

"Huh?"

"If you truly wish to become worthy of my crown, you had better overcome that stubborn attitude," the older dragon said before his son smashes a pillar.

"Actually, I think that's one of my best qualities!"

"Do you? Just keep one important thing in mind: the human you will eventually choose to become buddies with should, by no means, be flawless. How shall I put this," the father continued, resting his hand on his son's armored shoulder, "It should be someone who's unconventional."

"Unconventional? Okay, Father."

* * *

In another world, a muscular-looking behemoth meditates in a dark cave surrounded by blue orbs with children's faces on them. While meditating, the young behemoth remembers the words given to him by his master: '_Your buddy should be someone who will be a natural supporter at heart, someone who fights with a "blazing purpose," like you do. He or she will mold you to the strong leader you want to be.'_

"Yes, master, I will find my true buddy. Hopefully, that person will show me the true reasons to fight," the behemoth quietly says as he looks at the floating orbs.

("Card of the Future" theme song playing)

_Buddy Fight!_

_These powerful deep bonds connecting us, buddy, _

_Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again_

_Break out your future card! _

_Getting into it with our stunning moves, yeah, _

_Don't matter to us, we can change the way it's done, coz we are the irreplaceable Buddyfighters!_

_With our flame, we can burn up the darkness, the sun will shine on through, illuminate your soul, on we go, (on we go), we will deliver your call to tomorrow_

_Such fantastic inspiration moving into new territory_

_I charge and draw, run as fast as the wind_

_We're invincible_

_(Buddy fight!)_

_These powerful deep bonds connecting us buddy, Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again_

_(Buddy fight!)_

_Meaningless fantasies of what the future brings, we don't need such goals, we don't need to dream!_

_(Buddy call!)_

_Blowing open the walls of the cave, fight on with all the great skill that you have_

_This is our never ending story, so let's do it our own way!_

_Break out your future card!_

(FYI: I'm only doing the intro song once, since this is my first of many chapters, so enjoy!)

* * *

In a large city, a police car rides along the street, blaring its siren, indicating a police chase is taking place. Inside the police car, a transmission from an unknown source, says, "The criminal fighter was last seen in the city center. Suspect is currently fleeing on top of the sky tower."

As the driver switches the car to autopilot, the door opens and reveals a young, sky blue haired teenager wearing a turquoise colored suit, orange vest with a gold badge, orange fingerless glove and boots coming out and holding a card of a dragon with armor and a large knife-like sword on its head.

"Let's go to work, Jack," the young boy says as the card flashes. The dragon appears in the sky in a flaming aura and roars. The boy's deck case flashes as the dragon's eyes flashes and a voice, coming from the deck case, says, "BUDDY SKILL ON." The deck case changes to his core gadget, a compass-looking item with the deck case on top. Green spinning disks appear at the teenager's feet, allowing him to fly side by side with the dragon.

The two fly to a tower in the distance where they meet up with the criminal holding a purple hammer with a deck case on it and a metallic-looking golem next to him on top.

"Buddy Police Barrier!" A satellite in space launches a barrier around the tower, trapping the criminal and the monster inside.

"As I see, you have two choices: give yourself up or accept my Buddyfight challenge!"

"Bring it on, punk," the criminal said, "Lumenize!" He holds his hand to the deck case on the hammer and reveals six white cards in front of him.

"They never come quietly, do they? Fine by me, let's get to work," the teenage police officer said.

"I'm live at Sky Tower as Buddyfighter and boy wonder cop, Tasuku Ryuuenji and Jackknife Dragon, take down an escaped fugitive," a newswoman from a news helicopter says, "Some of you probably know the child prodigy, Tasuku has never lost a Buddyfight to a criminal fighter, so stay tuned as the action unfolds."

"Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize," Tasuku announces as he reveals six white cards from his core gadget. Two gigantic and white cards appear on each player's side as they announce, "Raise the flag!" Both monsters appear holding two flags with emblems on the flags.

* * *

In another location, a male police officer reports, Tasuku's fight is moving to the third turn."

"Where are the files I asked for? Our man's fighting blind out there," another male officer commands.

"The criminal fighter's fight record is now fully downloaded now, sir," a young woman with blonde hair and red beret said, "It should be on your screen now."

"Tasuku, this is the Buddy Card Office, it looks like your opponent is using a defensive combo deck, which could mean trouble if you don't act fast."

* * *

"Ten-four," Tasuku responds, "Attack, Jackknife Dragon!"

"Get him," The criminal commands his creature. Two creatures battle until the golem is thrown off the tower and is destroyed mid-air, disappearing in a field of orange cards.

"Remember it well; this is the blade that cuts into all evil! Unleash, Impact card, Gargantua Punisher!" Tasuku attacks with a gargantuan blazing sword held by a reptilian hand and slashes down on the opponent and virtually slashing the tower in half. From the attack, the criminal's core gadget is destroyed and the barrier around them fades away.

* * *

The whole battle was watched live in a card shop by two boys, one with red and black spiky hair and another with long black hair with a gold cowlick, an x-shaped scar on his face, and wearing a green smock with the words "CASTLE" on it and holding a case of cards.

"Whoa, that Tasuku Ryuuenji is totally awesome," the red haired boy said with admiration.

"I know, right, and such a powerful impact card he used, right," the black haired boy said with equal admiration.

"Aw, man, I wish I can draw a buddy rare card," the other boy said as he is watched by two familiar monsters in different locations, "and become buddies with a cool monster like Jackknife Dragon."

"Did he just say 'Jackknife Dragon'," the armor wearing red dragon questioned.

"Maybe, but I bet I'll have a cooler monster than either you or Tasuku," the black haired boy said as his cowlick twitched with confidence.

"Hmmm…maybe…," the furry behemoth said under his breath as he looked at the black haired boy.

"Wow, that Tasuku's one cool hombre, eh, Gao," a man wearing a green shirt, pink smock with the words "CASTLE" labeled on it, blue jean shorts and orange cap, said as he was holding a medium box.

"Yeah, you think I could ever Buddyfight like that?"

"I don't see why not!"

"And I bet I could rock Gargantua Punisher too!"

"You know it!"

"Maybe, but it could take a while to master it, even for you, Gao," the other boy told Gao.

"Yeah, who am I kidding, I'll never be able to draw a buddy rare," Gao said while scratching his head.

"Don't be like that, Gao!"

"You gotta be more positive! You think I was made manager of this place," the man said, "You really want something, you gotta go out and take it!"

"Like a $100 credit?"

"Let's not go there, Gao, my man," the other boy said and soon, they all laughed at the tan-haired boy with a scar's joke.

"I don't have the heart to tell them," one boy said.

"Yeah, since Tasuku Ryuuenji is the only one who has the majorly rare Gargantua Punisher card. Maybe he just started buddy fighting," another boy said as the armor clad dragon listens in on the conversation and sweat drops.

A phone tone goes off from Gao's phone and Gao answers it. "Hey, mom…," Gao says.

"HEY YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING PRACTICE," Gao's mom yells through the phone.

"I'm not avoiding anything, I swear! I was just taking the scenic route home!"

"STOP SASSING ME AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," his mother says, nearly knocking Gao out and his friend snickering in the background.

"Your mom's loud, huh?"

"Yeah, catch ya later, Kyosuke," Gao says as he leaves the store.

As he runs through the store and back home, the armor clad dragon watches him with curiosity.

"That Gao, huh, Shuu? Always focused on Buddyfights. Of course I can't blame him," Kyosuke said while putting packs on the shelves.

"Yeah, he is an interesting kid." As the behemoth listens on their conversation, he looks at Kyosuke with interest.

* * *

As the sun sets, Gao is running through the streets until he sees three boys corner a younger kid with a pale blue haircut mostly covering his eyes and wearing a violet school uniform.

"Well, kid, for the last time, don't you have a Buddy rare card," the leader of the bullies said to the kid.

"I told you, I don't Buddyfight."

"Then I'm gonna have to charge you for wasting our time."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Gao says, getting the bullies' attention.

"Who do you think you are, some kind of hero or something?"

"Oh, I'm no hero, I prefer to go by the name 'Mighty Sun Fighter'!"

"That's funny, coming from you," the bully said, chuckling, "That's got to be the craziest thing I ever heard. Alright, kid, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Kid gots guts, I'll give him that."

"Teach him a lesson," the bully said as the other two bullies approached and attacked him, only to be flipped around and down on their backs. As the leader and his victim watched in awe, the two boys tried to attack their target again and again, but were flipped and tossed around every time.

"Stop playing around take him already!"

"Okay, kid, you're going to pay for that right now," one of the bullies said before attacking and failing again.

As the armor clad dragon watched this debacle, he growled in anger," What he's doing? He's dodging every attack."

'It looks like he's running away, but, he's actually turning great defense into incredible offense,' the young boy thought as he watched Gao counter the bullies' moves.

"Now, I'm angry! Think you're very cool, huh, tough guy," the leader bully said as he took his cell phone, "50 of my gang are coming to back me up here."

"You'll need a lot more than fifty," Gao said with confidence, "**Eclipsing the darkness with flames and treating the hearts of the mistreated, the mighty sun fighter is here."**

"This kid's crazy!"

"Ever since I was a little boy, I always had a dream of fighting 100 guys, so, please, call another fifty! Bring it on!"

"This is going to get ugly," the dragon said to himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this," the boy questioned.

"Don't worry, the mighty sun fighter is here to protect you," Gao told the boy, "Well, what are you waiting for? Text your friends. In the name of Injustice, the mighty sun fighter will take your whole entourage."

"Time to claim your victory. Attack," the dragon before face-faulting at the sound of Gao's ringtone.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME WAITING," Gao's mom yells through the phone.

"It's the funniest thing, you see, I was running home when I saw this…."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! GET HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"We're going to reschedule our showdown until tomorrow…"

"Not a chance, let's get him," the leader said as all three rushed towards Gao, but got knocked down. As they struggled to get up, Gao picked up the boy and ran off.

"You got to be kidding me! Mighty Sun Fighter, my butt, I was hoping to see a fight. What a waste of time," the dragon yelled in anger as he watched Gao flee.

"How can I ever thank you for saving me from those bullies," the boy said.

"It's no problem. Catch you later," Gao said as he ran off home.

* * *

In another part of the city during this debacle, Kyosuke and Shuutaro were walking back to Shuutaro's apartment until Kyosuke heard a crying girl in the park they were walking by. Kyosuke ran up to the girl and saw that she was about a year or two younger than him, had blue hair in a ponytail, a white shirt with frills, a blue skirt, pink socks and blue shoes.

"Hey, what's wrong," Kyosuke asked the girl.

"I, I, I tried to pull a buddy rare from some packs I bought, but none of them came out," the girl told him before crying again. Kyosuke looked around the girl's feet and saw different cards of monsters and spells around her feet and picked them up.

"Poor kid," Shuutaro said as Kyosuke came up to the girl.

"Don't worry, your buddy will come. He or she just won't come when you want it to happen," Kyosuke said as he tried to calm the girl down.

"It won't?"

"No, it has to be a natural occurrence between you and that creature. That way, you can enjoy that feeling of finding that friend. I should know, I haven't found my buddy, but I know he or she is waiting for me." As Kyosuke told the girl this, the behemoth watched this conversation and thought to himself, 'Maybe…'

"Well, if you're sure, I'll wait. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, what's your name," Kyosuke asked.

"It's Kylie."

"Well, Kylie, I wish you luck," Kyosuke said as he walked away to Shuutaro, "Let's go Shuutaro."

As they walked off, the young girl looked at Kyosuke and began to blush.

"I have to say, Kyosuke, even though I found you in the park with no memory, you're taking this new part of your life really well."

"Well, I know that I will have to learn about my past someday, but, for the moment, I guess I'm alright at this point, especially since you're letting me stay at your apartment."

"As long as I help you find you through this, I'm okay with it."

As the two friends walked home, the young behemoth, Demongodol, observed him and thought to himself, 'Is he the one? Hmmm…'

* * *

"I'm home," Gao said as he came through the front home, only to be caught by his mother.

Besides a stay-at-home mom, Gao's mother, Suzuki Mikado, was his teacher and a master of Aiki-jujitsu, a popular martial arts around the world. Whenever Gao would be late for his training, his mother would strictly punish him doing harsh training, and this time was no exception.

"So, I see you've been at it again, haven't you, Gao," Suzumi said with a quiet ferocity in her voice.

"What do you mean, Mom? At what again," Gao said, trying to hide the fact that he was late.

"I warned you what would happen if you kept getting in trouble fighting that I would stop your training."

"No, not that!"

"Your punishment for disobeying me will be fifty push-ups and extra training."

"Oh, come on, Mom!"

"Call me Sensei! Now go change into your uniform."

"I was hoping that I get a snack first?"

"You can eat as you want after training," she said with a murderous look towards her son.

* * *

As sounds of training (and thuds from Gao being hurled around) were heard, Gao's father, a mild-mannered working man, Hanako, Gao's little sister, and Gao's grandmother were fixing dinner for themselves (and Gao and Suzumi, once they were done training).

"Seems that Gao is home already. They already started training."

"Here you go, daddy," Hanako said, handing rice to her father.

"Thanks, Hanako."

"Did Gao get in trouble again?"

"Sure sounds like it again."

"It must be so cool being the sun fighter and all being heroic and all," Hanako said, admiring her brother's honorary title.

"One thing's for sure, you do love your big brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, cause the sun fighter is so awesome!"

"Now eat up before your food gets cold," Gao's dad as more thuds could be heard from the dojo.

* * *

Morning came as Gao got to school, which was Aibo Academy. In Aibo Academy, many kids come to this school, not to get a good education, but study Buddyfighting as part of their curriculum to become expert Buddyfighters, deck builders, Buddyfight analysts or anything relating to Buddyfighting.

As Gao was riding up the escalator to his school, still tired from his long Aikijujitsu training, a voice to him greeted, "good morning, Gao." As Gao turned around, he saw three of his closest friends: Kuguru Uki, a young, intellectual girl with flashlight decorations in her hair, Baku Omori, an avid deck builder with constant love of food, and Kyosuke Akiyama, Gao's newest friend he met a few weeks who shares his constant love for Buddyfighting.

"Kuguru, Baku, Kyosuke, what's up?"

"Not much, I was just asking Baku and Kyosuke if they could choose any buddy at all, what world they would choose them from," said Kuguru.

"That's a good question," said Gao.

"Baku said that he never thought about it before, since he's a deck builder and all."

"Yeah, well, I guess there are a lot of things he never thought before."

"Yeah, right! Looks who talking, Mr. Sun fighter," Baku said before they locked eyes in anger.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away," Kyosuke said, trying to stop another fight between these two.

"So, what about you, Gao," she said, showing him certain pictures of monsters and their clans on her tablet, "Dragon World, Magic World or the Danger World? Not an easy choice, huh, Gao?"

"Hmm… Let me think, my monster would have to have a big weapon, something to crush anything in our way, so I guess the world I would have to pick, well, I don't know. As long as he's strong, I don't know."

"Well, what about you, Kyosuke? I didn't get your answer yet."

"Well, I guess the Danger World because it has such epic creatures like the Duel Dragons or Armorknights," Kyosuke said with stars in his eyes, "And my buddy would have to be mega strong and magnificent for my standards."

"Well, that seems like a good choice, Kyosuke," Kuguru said," Well, Gao, how about a Dragon Knight?"

"What?! A Dragon Knight," the armor clad dragon said in anger.

"Maybe, but I think that Jackknife Dragon is pretty cool, though."

"I've never imagined you to be a Dragon World fighter."

As the dragon chuckled and thought about it, he quickly dismissed the thought of buddying with Gao. "No way, no way, I can't be buddies with a wimp like him."

"Dragons are the only way to go."

"Maybe, but I think dragons from Danger World are a lot cooler to me," Kyosuke interjected.

"Looks like some people are dragon fanatics," Noboru said. Noboru Kodo was also a Buddyfighter, as well as classmates with Gao and his friends. As for friends with them, it was more of a rivalry with them, especially with Gao. Gao didn't mind it, though, as he welcomed a good rivalry. "They're all right, but Dragon Knights are much better. Dragons are nothing without their masters."

"What's a Dragon Knight anyway," Gao said, prompting Kuguru to check her tablet for Dragon Knights.

"Dragon Knights are humans that ride on dragons and bravely fight alongside them."

"Dragons are barbaric monsters who can't even follow a command, let alone fight, without a master," Noboru gloated. As he continued, the armor clad dragon's temper until fire actually came out of his horns.

"DRAGONS ARE BARBARIC, STUPID, NEED A HUMAN TO GUIDE THEM? DRAGON KNIGHTS ARE WEAKLINGS COMPARED TO US DRAGONS! HEY, KID, TELL YOUR DWEEB OF A FRIEND WHY DRAGONS ARE BETTER THAN DRAGON KNIGHTS," the armor clad dragon yelled in frustration.

"Noboru may have a point," Gao said.

"What is he thinking," the dragon said before falling in the water, "Dragons are so much better. I'll have to show them."

* * *

"Hurry, Gao, or we'll be late!"

"Yeah, pick up the slack, dude!"

"Just leave him behind."

"Would you guys wait? I'm coming," Gao said, putting his stuff in his locker and getting his school shoes.

"Good morning class, the teacher said to Gao's classmates, "Today, I have a great assignment for you all. We're going to write essay using Buddyfight cards. I like you to use the cards you pick out and use them in your essay."

As some people liked this assignment, Kyosuke hated this assignment, since he hated essays, no matter what they were. "The only thing about this assignment that's worthwhile will be opening a new pack of cards," Kyosuke said under his breath, cutting open his pack.

However, Gao was eager for it, cutting open his pack, while Noboru yelled out his first card he got, "Alright, a double rare, Dragon Knight Maximillion!"

"Okay, let's see what I got. Alright, Systemic Dagger Dragon. Next card is a Latale Shield Dragon, cool! Also, a Thousand Rapier Dragon! Neat, these dragons are so cool," Gao yelled out loud.

As for Kyosuke, his first cards were Armorknight Medusa, Armorknight Golem and Armorknight Ogre: cards that he thought were good, but he couldn't help but to hear Noboru's gloating to Gao.

"None of those cards are rare, are they, pal?"

As Gao brushed off Noboru's gloating, Kyosuke turned his attention back to his last card in the pack as Gao did, when their cards both magically flashed at the same time.

"It's time. I've been chosen," the behemoth said as his eyes glowed and he magically vanished.

As both cards magically flew around the classroom, they flew out the window, flying away in opposite directions.

"Hey, that's my card," Gao said as he took off after his card.

'Could it be? Oh, I hope,' Kyosuke thought as he did the same.

* * *

"Buddy monsters reactions are confirmed, sir," said a male voice.

"Looks like in the 700th block of West Tokyo district, near the grounds of Aibo Academy," said another younger male voice.

"It looks like the monsters are Armordragon Drum Bunker Dragon and Duel Dragon, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol," said a female voice.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

As the cards flew in different directions around the school, Gao chased his card to outside the school while Kyosuke followed his onto the roof. Kyosuke's card stopped on the roof as Kyosuke came up from the stairs leading to the roof. As his card began to grow in size, it said, "Are you my true buddy?"

"Your true buddy," Kyosuke stuttered in awe as the glow slowly dissipated, revealing a muscular behemoth with purple horns and spikes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you the one who chose me?"

"I guess, but are you Fighting Dragon, Demongodol?"

"I am, and I guess, since you chose me, I am your buddy, now and forever."

"Cool! I can't wait to tell Shuu about this," Kyosuke said before looking down to the school center and saw an armor clad dragon.

"Awesome, it's a dragon," Gao said in awe.

"What the? You gotta be kidding," Noboru said, seeing Gao greet the dragon.

"What are you trying to pull, kid?"

"Just a friendly handshake. You are going to be my buddy, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"But you came out of my card. Doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy?"

"Not really, since you think Dragon Knights are better than Dragons, or maybe I heard you wrong," the dragon said as Noboru walked up to them, "Why you listen to your dim-witted friend? How dare you call me a dim-witted dragon?"

"Well, Noboru?"

"You just got lucky. How else do guys like you and Goldie get buddy monsters and I didn't? It's so unfair."

"Hey, Gao," yelled Kyosuke as he came down with Demongodol holding him in his arms, "looks like we both got a buddy rare card. How cool is that?"

"Yeah, your buddy looks awesome!"

"Hey, kid, forget about Furball there," the armor clad dragon yelled, "I'm still miffed about you saying Dragon Knights are better than Dragons. You want to be my buddy, you better learn some respect!"

"Okay, your buddy has an attitude problem," Kyosuke said before being interrupted by flapping wings, seeing that sound came from Jackknife Dragon landing in the square.

"It's Jackknife Dragon," the armor clad dragon said as Demongodol just growled at the sight of the colossal dragon.

"Sorry to just drop in on you two," a voice said, revealing to be Tasuku, "but, actually, I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?"

"Tasuku Ryuuenji!"

"Everyone knows who you are, dude! You're a prodigy," Kyosuke yelled in admiration.

Everyone from their classrooms saw this moment and ran out in crowds to meet Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon from the Buddy Police.

"Maybe, next time, you should come in mini-form," said Tasuku.

"Maybe, but I'll pass," said Jackknife Dragon.

"What is Tasuku Ryuuenji from the Buddy Police doing here? This reporter is about find out," a young girl with red violet hair and wearing big sunglasses, "This is Paruko Nanana, live here with her scoop and my buddy, straight from Hero World, Martian UFO, Takosuke. Come on out!"

As a squid-like creature in a UFO came out the card, Paruko fused with her card, allowing to fly her buddy around.

"Just on active duty or just to see me," Paruko said as she flew up to Tasuku, blushing.

"Actually, I'm just here to deliver these core deck cases to Gao and Kyosuke. These belong to you two. They can be transformed into deck core gadgets, allowing you guys to Lumenize your decks," Tasuku explained, "This means you can Buddyfight anywhere and at any time."

"Yeah, any human that has received is given a deck core case by the Buddy Card Office, duh," said Paruko, "And yes, that means I have one too."

"Cool," said Kyosuke as he took the brown case from Tasuku.

"Gee, thanks," said Gao as he took the red one.

"This also means you two are official Buddyfighters," Tasuku said as he went off, "Well, I got to go."

"Hey, where are you going? What if I challenge you right here, right now," said Gao.

"Sorry, did I hear you correctly, you want to Buddyfight me?"

"Yeah, he said that, after he's done, I want to have a go at you to train me and my new buddy," said Kyosuke as he looked at his new buddy monster besides him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What a dweeb," said Baku, watching this.

"It's too soon to challenge Master Tasuku! Are you crazy," Paruko said frantically, "It's no point knowing that you two will be crushed in an instant. Don't you get it? It's common sense."

"Excuse me if I don't listen to a girl in a UFO about common sense."

"Common sense," muttered the dragon, remembering the words from his father.

"_It should be someone whose is unconventional."_

'But it's Jackknife Dragon I'll face. Whatever, I must try, I have to find my true potential,' the dragon thought.

"Hey, kid. From this moment on, you and I will be buddies," the dragon said to Gao.

"Did you say 'buddies'? Alright!"

'At least he accepted it,' Kyosuke thought as he turned to Demongodol, "So, big guy, you ready to fight, because together, we'll come out with a blazing victory."

'Blazing,' thought Demongodol as he nodded, "Yes, let's do it, my buddy."

"I am known as the honorable son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th ."

"What if I call you 'Drum'?"

"HOW ABOUT NOT?"

"Hah, whatever. The name's Gao, Gao Mikado," said Gao, "I want to fight Tasuku. Kyosuke does too, which is why we challenge Tasuku to a Buddyfight!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Well, that's my first episode of Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey! What do you think of my OC, Kyosuke Akiyama? I have big plans for his role in this story! So, tell me what you think and I will take your reviews, as long as they're not negative. See you next chapter, as this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gao's First Buddyfight!

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 2: Gao's First Buddyfight: Vs. Tasuku!**

**Episode Basis: Gao Vs. Tasuku!**

Kyosuke: Ever since Gao and I watched Tasuku Ryuuenji arrested a criminal on TV, using his awesome impact card, Gargantua Punisher, we've been stoked about Buddyfight even more. After Gao left the store, he saved some kid from getting beat up by some bullies and I was teaching a girl named Kylie about becoming buddies with a monster being a natural occurrence, even though I didn't have a buddy yet, of course. During school, Gao, Kuguru, Baku and I were talking about picking different monsters for Buddyfights, until the know-it-all Noboru stuck his nose in about the Dragon Knights in Dragon World being better than the Dragons themselves. When we had to do an assignment in class about monsters we got in a pack our teacher gave us, an assignment I wasn't very stoked to do, a card from my pack, as well as Gao's, came out glowing and the next thing, you know, I'm on the roof of the school with my new buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol. Gao got his buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th (or so his buddy wants him called him that), but he had an attitude problem about Gao agreeing with Noboru about Dragon Knights. That was when Tasuku dropped in to give our deck core cases to become Buddyfighters, only for Gao and I to challenge him in a Buddyfight, back to back. I know we got ourselves in a death match, but I don't care because this is going to be fun!

* * *

"You know, I'm actually glad."

"Why is that?"

"To tell the truth, I haven't been challenged to a normal Buddyfight in a while, especially twice at once."

"Well then, are we going to get started or what," Gao said with confidence in his voice.

"Uh, Gao, not to be a wet blanket about this, but aren't you forgetting something," Kyosuke said, referring to Gao about Buddyfights not being allowed during school hours.

"Not so fast," a teacher said running up to Gao, "you're all supposed to be in your classes and that includes you, Mr. Ryuuenji."

"Right, I should get back to class before the next period. We'll have to do this later," Tasuku agreeing with the teacher.

"What?"

"Even though Tasuku works for the Buddy Card Office, he still manages to have a double life as a 7th grader," Paruko announced.

"What about our fights?"

"I get why the kids are so bummed, so let's decide these fights after school," the history teacher, Mr. Neginoyama, suggested, "I'll even authorize the school's Buddyfight Amphitheatre, the pride of Aibo Academy."

"Really, Mr. Neginoyama? Thanks."

"You heard that? These battles are on after all on even our lovable Buddyfight history teacher, Mr. Neginoyama, will let them use our world famous fighting stage," Paruko said.

"That sounds perfect," Kyosuke said while he, Gao and Tasuku exchanged looks about this.

* * *

During lunch, in the recess grounds, Gao and Kyosuke were deciding what cards to use in their fights against Tasuku, as Drum, sitting and breaking a bench, and Demongodol, sitting patiently on the ground, were watching them. While Kyosuke was deciding quietly about his cards, Gao was getting frustrated about his choices to the point where fumes were rising out of his head from his overthinking.

"Excuse me, but are you Drum and Demongodol," Kuguru said, angering Drum.

"Don't call me that, the name's Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th. Should I etch in stone for you humans," Drum said while Demongodol rolled his eyes at Drum's prideful attitude.

"Spoiled dragon," Demongodol said under his breath, but loud enough for Drum to catch that remark.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FURBALL?"

"Anyway, how long are you two going to stay like that? Every monster from an alien world knows they have to change their appearance, so they don't scare humans while on Earth, other in Buddyfights of course," Kuguru explained while the kids around them gave scared looks at Drum and Demongodol.

'Master did told me that he had to do that too when he was on Earth as a buddy,' Demongodol thought.

"I am rather terrifying, especially Furball there," Drum said, giving a dirty look to Demongodol, "And if those are the rules." Two small twisters surrounded Drum and Demongodol, and when they ended, it showed Drum and Demongodol in a miniature version of themselves, or their "Mini-Forms," so to speak.

"So, is this alright," Drum said as Kuguru cooed at the sight of the mini Buddies.

"They're alright."

"You look very cute, Daigo," Kyosuke said, observing his buddy's current form.

"Daigo?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind the nickname. I think it's much easier to remember and say than 'Demongodol,' right?"

"If you say so, I'll accept it," Daigo agreed. 'I must admit, this new name seems much better than my old one.'

"Hey, wait a minute, Jack didn't have to change the way he looks!"

"That's because everyone knows that Jack's Tasuku's partner, but no one knows who you or Daigo are yet," Kuguru explained as Drum growled at the fact and Daigo just shrugged, "So, Gao, you think you and Kyosuke can beat Tasuku?"

"Don't know, I never had to build a deck before," Gao said, surprising Drum, Kuguru and Kyosuke.

"Really, after all the time you spend in CASTLE?"

"And you still challenge Tasuku to a Buddyfight?"

'What did I get myself into with this guy? Father said to choose someone unconventional, but this is ridiculous,' Drum thought to himself as a gurgling sound came out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, I can figure this out," Gao said.

"Oh, brother."

* * *

As Gao and Kyosuke, along with their buddies, went up to the roof, only one thought ran through Gao's head.

"Man, I'm starving. Before we eat, I got to check something," Gao said, looking out for something. More gurgling sounds came out nowhere, startling Gao.

"Was that your stomach or mine," Drum said.

"Who cares, we got to get back inside."

"I'm hungry."

"I can't explain it, but if you want to eat, we got to leave."

"Here we go again," Kyosuke said, rolling his eyes while Daigo was confused at the situation. Suddenly, a familiar face came from on the bench, revealing to be Baku.

"Leaving so soon? Don't tell me you forgot our bet already? What's on the menu today," Baku said, scaring Gao.

Baku snatched Gao's box lunch out of his hands and opened it up, revealing to be ball-shaped food drizzled and covered with flakes.

"Oh, no! Those are the special octopus dumplings Granny makes me? Oh, why?"

"Sure beats North Beetles eggs at home," Drum said as he, Kyosuke, and Daigo each ate one.

"Hey, who said you could eat one?! Et tu, Kyosuke?"

"Don't be stingy! We're buddies, right?"

"Yeah, Gao, don't rock the boat, I'm not the one who bet his lunch again, am I? I'm just introducing Daigo to the cuisine here we have on Earth," Kyosuke said, eating another dumpling.

"Thanks for the eats," Baku said, finishing up the food. Gao roared at the sight of his empty and pilfered lunch box.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD YOU? I DIDN'T GET ONE SINGLE BITE," Gao yelled, right before his hunger began to get the best of him, "I don't feel so good. Not going to make it…"

"Here, you can have mine," Kuguru said, offering her lunch to Gao.

"Are you serious? You're the best, Kuguru!"

"There is a catch, though. I want you to let Baku make a deck for you and Kyosuke for your Buddyfights with Tasuku."

"You must be totally delusional. Kyosuke, I understand, but Gao is a total rookie. He could never master any deck of mine," Baku said, cleaning his teeth with a tooth pick.

"Well, we won't know until I try, will we?"

"Hey, Baku, I seem to remember the other day where you dismantled our teacher's car to practice for your mechanic's test. You would probably get suspended or even expelled for that, would you," Kuguru said, remembering Baku's handiwork.

Baku quivered at the thought of getting in trouble and gave in to Kuguru's demands, "OK, I'll do it."

"Alright!"

"Drum Bunker Dragon, is it," Baku said while opening his card box and looking for Drum's card, "He has offensive power and defensive power of 5000. He also has a powerful ability called Soulguard, which allows him to survive for one turn as long he has a card in the soul, but that's it. A seriously awesome card, to say the least."

"Finally, someone who gets me," Drum said, angering Gao.

"Buddy with him then."

"AT LEAST HE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"Hey, Baku, what about Daigo? What are his stats?"

"Well," Baku said checking Daigo's card, "his power is 5000 and his defense is 3000. His call cost is more difficult, since you need to sacrifice a creature and have two gauge to call him out. Otherwise, he can soulguard with two cards in his Soul. Plus, he can Counter."

"Counter?"

"Yeah, it's a powerful ability, which allows him to destroy any monster that has a lower defensive power than his power, but as long as he stays on the field. An equally awesome card."

"Makes sense, since I've been trained to take attacks and counterattack back," Daigo said, stomping the ground with his left foot.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me, you guys."

"Baku, I have one request," Gao said, "I want you to make a deck that will allow me to fight as well!"

As Drum was angered at Gao's cockiness, his miniature drill began to start up and smoke fumes. "Fighting is a grand privilege for us Armordragons, so you can sit back in a corner like the Dragon Knights you _admire_ so much."

"No way! I'm not going to sit back and shout directions and stuff! I want to be out there on the battlefield, shoulder to shoulder with you guys!"

"Then, you're in luck because players are allowed to fight. That's probably the best thing about Buddyfight. But, to do it, you're going to need a special card, called an item. Just know, by using it, you'll weaken your defensive position."

"I don't care, just add it to the deck," Gao said. Baku exchanged looks with Gao, knowing Gao wouldn't accept being in the background doing nothing.

* * *

After school, everyone, students and school staff included, rushed to the Aibo Amphitheatre, getting totally pumped about the back to back fights with Gao and Kyosuke vs Tasuku.

"Here we are at the Aibo Academy Fighting Arena, about to witness Buddyfights with no other than our boy wonder and officer of the Buddy Card Office, Tasuku Ryuuenji," Paruko announced as she flew around on her buddy/UFO, "Looks at the intensity in his eyes, oh, those dreamy eyes! His opponent today is 6th grader Gao Mikado, a student who didn't even start Buddyfighting until today and in this reporter's humble opinion, has no business challenging a seasoned Veteran like Tasuku. After this probably quick fight, our Tasuku will challenge another 6th grader, Kyosuke Akiyama, a student, who despite his recent transfer to our school, has some experience with Buddyfight working at the local CASTLE store."

"Good luck, Gao," a young and cheery voice said.

"Hana?"

"Beat that Buddy Police guy!"

"Thanks, Sis," Gao replied, waving back to his supportive sister.

"Hey, Gao. They'll be a lot of people watching us, but don't let it get to you, ok," Tasuku said.

"Thanks, but no need to worry about me as I got a few tricks up my sleeves. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, you too."

"Gather, Dragon army," Tasuku announced as his core gadget changed to its compass-like shape and pulled five white cards, "Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"Here we go! Release, Baku's Super Explosive Deck, Dragon Blast Fury, Lumenize," Gao said as his deck case appeared on his waist as a belt and buckle on the side shaped as the sun.

"You're kidding me," Baku sarcastically said from the stands.

"At least it's a good name, I think," Kyosuke said, sweatdropping.

"His core gadget's a belt? This guy's totally embarrassing himself," Noboru commented.

"You're super cool, brother, I really like your belt! It suits you perfectly! It evens looks like the sun," Hanako said as Gao observed his core case, seeing that she was right.

"The sun, huh? Now I can't lose. **Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, the Mighty Sun Fighter is here! Now, let's get started!"**

"It appears that both fighters are ready, so the match can finally start, "Paruko said as she began to start the match, "Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag," both players said as their buddy monsters raised and held the flags of the respective worlds they used.

"Dragon World!"

"I also fight for Dragon World!"

"Tasuku is up first!

(Since this is the first fight I'm doing, I'm going to have their life points labeled at the beginning and end of every turn to keep up, followed by how much gauge they have left.)

(T: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Charge and draw! I called to the center Jamadhar Dragon," Tasuku said as he called a dragon with ragged clothing and blades for hands, "Jamadhar, attack the fighter!"

"Right!" As Jamadhar attacked Gao with his swift blades, Gao's life points were reduced by two.

"End of move," the mechanical voice from the players' cases, announcing the end of Tasuku's turn.

"What a play! Gao's already suffered two damage points and another eight will cost him the match!"

"Your move."

(T: 10/ Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/ Gauge: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I'm coming for you, Tasuku! Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left," Gao said as he called a dragon dressed as one of the Three Musketeers and a bipedal dragon in spiky armor.

"Cool, he called two monsters at once," Hanako said in admiration.

"So what? He's clearly going to lose. Clearly, you know nothing about monsters' sizes," Noboru said in a smug tone, angering Hanako, "if the size total equals 3 or less, he can call much as he can from his hand."

"At least I don't have a kitten on my shirt!"

"It's a Tiger!"

"Whatever, Kitten boy," Kyosuke snickered as Hanako joined in, angering Noboru.

"Gao, attack Tasuku!"

"He can't," Kuguru interrupted, "as long as Tasuku has a monster in his center." As soon as Kuguru was finished explaining, Hanako looked at the field with worry.

"With this one card, I cast Dragonblade, Dragonbrave." As Gao activated his card, his hands and feet became armored and a large sword appeared in Gao's hands.

* * *

"It's a triple offensive maneuver," Baku said.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it's the strongest maneuver in the game," Kuguru said.

"Only a doofus would move into position. Now he has no defense," Noboru commented.

"I guess he was serious about fighting after all," Baku said as he ate more popcorn.

"Gao's that kind of person who takes challenges head-on without fear," Kyosuke said, "It's who he is."

* * *

"Thousand Rapier, move in to Jamadhar," Gao ordered, "Clear the area in front of Tasuku!"

"Right." Thousand Rapier and his opponent approached the center of the stage and stabbed Dominar Dragon in his weak spot, destroying him.

"Systemic Dagger, let's attack Tasuku together!"

"You got it!" Systemic Dagger rushed in to Tasuku's position and slashed him, costing him 2 points. After that, Gao slashed right in, slashing his points another 3 points, ending his turn.

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 5/Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/ Gauge: 2)

"Come on, Jack, we got some work to do," Tasuku said, completely recovered from Gao's massive attack, "This will be tougher than I originally thought. Draw! Charge and Draw! To the Center, I call Latale Shield Dragon!" A red armored dragon with a shield-like blade on its hands and forehead appeared in Tasuku's center field.

"I cast Dragonic Charge!" Tasuku's gauge increased from two to four.

"And next, I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Tasuku's card became a fireball that instantly destroyed Systemic Dagger Dragon.

"Systemic Dagger!"

"Up next, Dragonic Flame!" Tasuku's other card became a fiery dragon's head whose fire breath destroyed Thousand Rapier Dragon.

"Then, I cast Dragonic Crunch," Tasuku announced as his card became a blue astral-like dragon that crunched through Gao's blade, destroying his weapon.

"Aw, man, my Dragonbrave," said Gao as he lept back to his original position.

"Annihilated," Noboru said in awe of Tasuku's succession of spells.

"Outskilled and outclassed with a flurry of spells, Tasuku has wiped out everything on Gao's field."

"One more and thanks to your previous attack, I cast Dragonic Grimoire."

"He was able to use this chance to activate his super rare spell that can be cast when he has five or less life points left. The only thing for Gao to do is lose," Paruko announced as Dragonic Grimoire discarded the rest of Tasuku's hand and drew three new cards from his deck.

"Ok, Jack, it's up to you," Tasuku said in a soft voice, "I buddy call, to the right area Jackknife Dragon!" As he placed the flag to the ground, Jackknife Dragon flew behind Tasuku and landed to the right position on Tasuku's side of the field.

"By playing his buddy, Tasuku regains one life point back! What strategy and what a move," Paruko cooed as Jack droned her admiration.

"Ok, Jack, give them they wanted to see," Tasuku said, signifying Jack's moment to attack. Jack's sword on its head shifted into attack position and slashed Gao for 3 points.

"Latale Shield Dragon, attack!" Latale ran though the field and stabbed Gao, costing him 2 more points.

"Check it out! Gao is down to three points! Will Tasuku play his ultimate card, Gargantua Punisher, the card no one else but Tasuku Ryuuenji has?"

* * *

"Oh, no, not that," Kyosuke said, worried for his friend.

"Wait, is Gao going to lose?"

"No, he's still in the game," Baku said with his mouth full of popcorn.

"There are 3 conditions that must be met in order to activate Gargantua Punisher," Kuguru explained to Hanako, "First, the opponent must have four or less life points left. Next, there can't be a monster on either player's center area."

"Lastly, the player who uses Gargantua Punisher must use 4 gauge or more to play it."

"So, if Tasuku already has 3 gauge and Gao is down to 3 life points, that means Tasuku is close to playing it," Kyosuke said in realization.

"That means after the next turn…" Hanako said.

"Your move."

(T: 5/ Gauge: 3)

(G: 3/ Gauge: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Ok, buddy, look alive out there!"

"And here I thought you forgot about me," Drum said, "Put me in the center to protect ya." Before he did, Gao began to think his next actions.

* * *

"I wonder he'll use Drum Bunker Dragon," Kuguru said.

"He should, but since he's not playing right away, he probably only has size 2 monsters in his hand," Baku explained.

"Then he should play Drum to the center and with his Soulguard, he'll be able to fend off two attacks."

"Yeah, but let's see if he remembers."

"Come on, kid, what's the matter?"

"Easy, Drum. What we should is focus on not how to avoid losing, but how we're going to win," Gao realized.

* * *

"Whatever, just put me in the center and hurry! They have six life points left to our measly three." As Gao stared up to Tasuku, he finally realized his winning image, so to speak. "Buddy call, Drum Bunker Dragon, go ahead to the right!"

"To the right?" As Gao regained one life point back from his buddy call, Drum said some rather nasty things about Gao's decision.

* * *

"WHAT," Kyosuke said, almost falling out his seat.

"There it is. I knew he would make a big mistake." Noboru commented.

"Hmm. But why didn't he put Drum in the center," Hanako asked with Kuguru and Baku unsure why.

* * *

"Look out, partner!"

"Partner? I don't want to be partners with you anymore!"

"Ok, now attack Latale Shield Dragon," Gao ordered Drum, despite his attitude.

"Whatever," Drum said as his drill activated and destroyed his opponent.

"End of move."

(T: 5/ Gauge: 3)

(G: 3/ Gauge 3)

"Your move."

"Tasuku was already at an overwhelming advantage and for some reason in his turn, Gao didn't call Drum Bunker Dragon in the center area. In my opinion, this match is pretty much a done deal."

"You saw right through me. You figured out I don't have any size 1 monsters or item cards in my current hand," Tasuku said as Gao smirked, "but I do have one interesting card."

As Tasuku charged the next card in his hand and drew another, he said, "Equip, Dragonblade, Dragofearless!" As Tasuku played his item, an medium sized sword with a red handle appeared in his hand and he leapt onto his center area.

* * *

"What's he got there?"

"It has an offensive power of 3000 and 2 critical points!"

"What does that mean? Is Gao going to lose," Hanako said in fear over his brother losing.

"Not necessarily."

* * *

"I'd love to stick around and keep you company, but I have another match to play and like to get that over with soon," Tasuku said, referring to Kyosuke's challenge.

"Smug human," Daigo grumbled.

"Let's end this, Gao!" Tasuku ran across the field and slashed Gao for two points.

"Gao," Drum said as Jackknife prepared his final attack.

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" The spell activated, revealed glowing green shield with a dragon's head on it, warding away Jack.

"I can believe it! That card can only be used when the user has no cards in his center area," Paruko said, "Plus, Gao gains one life point back."

"Well played, Gao!"

"End of move."

* * *

"Whew, that was close," Kyosuke said.

"He survived that attack, but he only has three life points left," Baku said, "The most damage his monsters could do is 2 damage points."

"So, he can only do 5 more damage," Kuguru asked, "I wonder what Tasuku will do in his next turn. Maybe Gargantua Punisher."

* * *

"Your move."

(T: 6/ Gauge: 4)

(G: 3/ Gauge: 3)

"You got lucky back there, kid."

"I disagree. Besides, when am I going to get some credit for my smarts instead of being called lucky?"

"Well, what now, smart guy?"

"The way I see, there's one way we're going to beat Tasuku and that's with using Dragobrave one last time," Gao said with confidence.

* * *

"Wait a minute…"

"_Kuguru, what's the strongest item in term of striking power?"_

"_Dragonblade, Dragobrave. Its attack power is 5000 and it has 3 critical," Kuguru explained._

"_Sweet! I'll put four of those in the deck. Use them when you get in any trouble."_

'He has three Dragobraves left. Hope he remembers them,' Baku thought.

"Let's go, Daigo, we need to get ready for our match," Kyosuke said, getting up from his seat.

"Right," Daigo agreed, following his buddy.

"But the match isn't over yet," Hanako said.

"Have some faith in your brother, Hana. He knows he'll draw the card he needs and so do I," Kyosuke said as he left.

* * *

"Draw," Gao said as he began to charge.

"Just because you use Dragobrave doesn't mean it will guarantee you the win," Drum interrupted.

"Tasuku is only holding size two monsters and only offensive spell cards in his hands," Gao said.

"How do you know?"

"If he doesn't, I'm done for and the only way I'm going to defeat him is to believe in myself and make the draw."

"The kid's not bad," Jack said.

"I know," Tasuku agreed.

"Here we go!" As Gao pulled his core case to the front, he drew his final card.

* * *

"Did he draw it?"

"You're kidding."

* * *

"Cast, Dragonblade, Dragobrave!"

"No way, he drew it," Drum said in awe.

"Ok, Drum, Attack Tasuku," Gao ordered.

"Alright," Drum said as he prepared his attack, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!" As Gao lept through and started his last attack, Tasuku closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

"Game over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Hmph, Thank you, thank you very much," Gao said as everyone in the stands cheered for his victory.

"For the first time in my life, I'm speechless! In a stunning upset, Buddy police Tasuku Ryuuenji has lost his first match to Gao Mikado, the super novice!"

* * *

"Hah, he just got lucky drawing the right card is all. It's just dumb luck, that's all," Noboru said, leaving the stands.

"Wait, aren't you going to watch Kyosuke's match," Hanako said.

"Yeah, right. This is all the dumb luck I can handle for a day," Noboru said, leaving the others laughing behind his back.

"Yo, Baku, your deck rocks," Gao yelled, "I could never build a deck like that. You, my friend, are a genius."

"Hey, thanks, but I think your playing skills has something more to do with it," Baku said, thanking Gao back.

* * *

"That was a pretty good match, Gao. You had some pretty solid tactics. You're now officially one of my strongest rivals, Tasuku said, "which is why I want to give you this: Gargantua Punisher."

"Are you sure? Before your match with Kyosuke," Gao questioned.

"I'm sure. Use it well. As you know, it's a unique card and I would really like see you master it."

As he accepted his gracious gift from Tasuku, Gao found himself in a black void watched by enormous draconic eyes as the picture on the card changed from Tasuku's to Gao's.

"The super rare Gargantua Punisher is all yours," Tasuku said as he looked behind Gao, "Now if you don't mind, I think it's time for your friend's match."

"You rocked, Gao," Kyosuke said as he walked towards Gao, "Now, it's my turn to rock, right, Daigo?"

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said after he transformed into his original form.

As Gao and his buddy walked past Kyosuke and his buddy, they exchanged words in only looks.

'You better beat him, Furball.'

'Sure, spoiled dragon.'

'Kyosuke, give him your all.'

'Thanks, Gao.'

"Okay, Tasuku," Kyosuke said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

**That's it for Gao's match with Tasuku! How will Kyosuke handle the once undefeated Tasuku, now seen his skills? You'll have to tune in next time, and for now, tell me what of the chapter in the review, and tell me what you want to see in the match next chapter! As for now, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kyosuke vs Tasuku!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 3: The Silver Dragon! Kyosuke vs. Tasuku!**

**Episode Basis: none**

Gao: In my first ever Buddyfight against Tasuku Ryuuenji, the battle was epic! Everyone was already counting me out, but I had my friends on my side cheering me on and Drum too, more or less. But, at least the hype around Tasuku's skills wasn't fake. That guy really knows how to Buddyfight in such an awesome way, but I knew I come out on top when I drew my Dragonblade, Dragobrave and beat him. After I won, Tasuku made me one of his personal rivals and actually gave Gargantua Punisher, the ultimate card that made him a powerful fighter. Now, it's Kyosuke's turn against Tasuku and I know, after seeing me, he'll beat Tasuku too!

* * *

It had already been 10 minutes since the Buddyfight between Tasuku and Gao in the Aibo Academy's famous Buddyfight Arena. Everyone, including Gao and Drum, in his mini-form, had already been seated in the stands to watch the next battle against the powerful Tasuku Ryuuenji and Kyosuke Akiyama. As everyone was waiting patiently for the fight to begin, Paruko Nanana was about to announce the start of the battle.

"Welcome back, this is Paruko Nanana announcing the next fight challenge against Buddy Card Police Officer Tasuku Ryuuenji. If those who didn't remember, the super novice, Gao Mikado of the 6th grade, put out a come from behind win against him, and now the next challenger, Kyosuke Akiyama, also of the 6th grade, and his buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, prepares his chance to fight Tasuku. Will he also succeed in beating Tasuku or will Tasuku regain his pride from his loss," Paruko announced as Tasuku sweatdropped from her last statement.

"Regain his pride? What's that mean," Gao asked.

"You know that girl; she's a big fan of Tasuku like a lot of people here are. They would hate to see Tasuku lose twice," Baku said, seeing a new bag of popcorn and looking around.

"It doesn't look like Tasuku cares about that," Kuguru said, observing Tasuku.

"Go, Kyosuke, you can do it if Gao can," Hanako cheered, making Kyosuke sweat drop.

'Ok….But she's right. If Gao can beat Tasuku, I can do it too,' Kyosuke thought.

"You know, Kyosuke, I wasn't expecting two matches back to back today outside of work. Nevertheless, let's do it and whoever wins or loses, let's have no hard feelings between us, alright," Tasuku said.

"Right!"

"Assemble, Dragon Army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize," Tasuku said as his core deck case changed to its compass-like shape and drew his cards.

"Unleashing warriors who have a bond as strong as steel! Lumenize, Brave Steel," Kyosuke said as his core deck case changed to a silver gauntlet on his right arm, with half a dragon's head on top of his hand and a dragon's wing on his shoulder, where his deck was placed.

"Cool," Gao said in awe at Kyosuke's transformed deck case.

'Now we'll see if this Duel Dragon can fight,' Drum thought while looking only at Daigo.

* * *

"Alright, it seems that they're ready, so let's Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"And I fight for Danger World!"

"What's Danger World about, guys," Hanako asked.

"It's a world consisting of Armorknights and Duel Dragons, with both types of creatures using many offensive skills," Kuguru answered.

"Yeah, and most of the spells only work with the user having an open center or having a few life points left," Baku added, "Not mention, using up a lot of gauge. If Kyosuke's not careful, Tasuku can easily defeat him." Hanako whimpered at the fact that Kyosuke, a close friend to her and Gao, would lose.

Don't worry, Hana. Kyosuke won't lose with our support," Gao said, cheering up Hanako.

* * *

"Tasuku is up first," Paruko announced.

(T: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center Bronze Shield Dragon," Tasuku said, calling a large, green and bipedal dragon with a hi-tech brown shield appeared in front of him, "Attack the fighter!" Bronze Shield Dragon sucked in some air and launched a fireball at Kyosuke, costing him one life point.

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 10/ Gauge: 3)

(K: 9/ Gauge: 2)

'Tasuku must know about the strategies of Danger World. Otherwise, he wouldn't start with a small attack like that,' Kyosuke thought, 'This could be harder than I thought.'

"Draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I call Armorknight Ogre!" A purple ogre in dark brown armor and holding a spiked club leapt onto Kyosuke's left area.

"To the right, I call Armorknight Minotaur! Next, I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!" After a red bull-like monster in white armor and holding a black axe appeared on Kyosuke's right area, a red spear with golden spikes appeared in Kyosuke's left hand.

"Armorknight Ogre, attack together with me," Kyosuke ordered as he and Armorknight Ogre leapt towards the center. Bronze Shield Dragon activated its shield, creating a cyan glow. However, Armorknight Ogre picked up the dragon, allowing Kyosuke to stab it in the chest, destroying it.

"Ok, Armorknight Minotaur, attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Armorknight Minotaur leapt up to Tasuku and smashed its axe onto him, costing him 3 life points.

* * *

Tasuku has suffered three damage points and lost his defensive Bronze Shield Dragon in a series of attacks," Paruko announced, "But, he seems completely unfazed by it! Such bravado!"

* * *

"Your move."

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

"I draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I call Extreme Sword Dragon and to the left, I call Double Sword Dragon," Tasuku said as two dragons appeared on his right and left: a red one with knight-like armor, one eye and a huge sword and a blue and yellow one with gold and silver armor and holding twin swords.

"I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless! And then, I cast Dragonic Flame!" After Tasuku equipped his weapon, a fiery dragon blasted a fireball onto Armorknight Minotaur, destroying it.

"Ok, this could be bad."

"Now, Extreme Sword, attack the fighter!" Extreme Sword quickly flew in and slashed Kyosuke, taking out 3 life points.

"Now, it's my turn!" Tasuku attacked Kyosuke, taking out another 2 life points.

"Alright, Double Sword, it's your turn!"

"Hmph!" Double Sword Dragon struck Kyosuke twice with his twin blades, reducing his life points to 1.

"Oh my, Oh my! Tasuku has gained a massive lead into this match with his quick and precise attacks on his opponent, reducing his life points to 1," Paruko announced, "It looks like Tasuku will have an easy win next turn!"

* * *

"Does that human have an off switch on her," Drum asked.

"If she does, no one's found it yet," Baku answered with a mouthful of popcorn.

"She does have a point, though. Kyosuke is down to 1 life point and compared to Tasuku's 7 life points, it doesn't look good for him," Kuguru said as Gao stared intently at Kyosuke.

* * *

"Kyosuke, are you okay," Daigo said, right before Kyosuke began to snicker, which became loud laughter that echoed throughout the arena.

"Oh, I'm ok, Daigo. I'm just excited that I'm fighting Tasuku Ryuuenji in a Buddyfight! Seeing him battle criminal fighters was great and then, seeing him battle Gao was awesome! But, battling him face-to face is absolutely fantastic," Kyosuke said, shaking with excitement, giving some watchers in the audience confused reactions.

"Okay, either Kyosuke has gained his second wind or lost it. Either way, let's see how he handles his next turn," Paruko said.

"Your move."

"Now, it's our turn, Daigo, let's return an awesome counterattack!"

"Right, my buddy, let's fight!"

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 1/ Gauge: 3)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, let's see," Kyosuke said as he checked his cards, "Ok, ready, Daigo?"

"Yeah!"

"I send Armorknight Ogre to the drop zone and pay two gauge, so I can Buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right!" As Armorknight Ogre disappeared in a ray of orange light, Daigo leapt onto his position and gave a loud roar.

* * *

"Alright!"

"Let's see if Furball can fight," Drum commented and as if by his great hearing, Daigo looked up at Drum with a murderous look like he was going to jump up to him and eat him, scaring Drum and making Gao laugh.

"Maybe you should stop calling him Furball, huh?"

"That Dragon is so cool, Gao! I know that Kyosuke can win now," Hanako said.

"Why did he call Demongodol to the right? With his powerful soulguard, he can protect Kyosuke up to three times, right," Kuguru said, to which Baku shrugged.

* * *

"I cast Survival Chance!" As Kyosuke raised one of his cards and used one gauge, that card split into two more cards.

"By playing Survival Chance, Kyosuke can draw two more cards," Paruko said, "What could he be planning?"

"I also cast Invigorating Breath!" As his card transformed into a green mist and surrounded him, Kyosuke took a deep breath and sucked in the air, restoring his life points by 4.

"I call Saberclaw Dragon, Valken, to the left," Kyosuke said as a blue dragon with an elongated left claw and red insignia appeared on his left area, "I activate his ability, Beast Aura!"

"I love it! Beast Aura recovers one life point to the user just by paying one gauge," Baku said.

"Lastly, I cast Buddy Charge!"

"Amazing! Kyosuke has just played an incredible series of spells and abilities, recovering most of his life points, gathering two strong creatures, and replenishing his gauge! What a turnaround!"

'Not bad, not bad,' Tasuku thought.

"Ok, let's go! Valken, attack Double Sword! Daigo, go for Extreme Sword! I'll attack the fighter," Kyosuke said as all three jumped towards their targets. Valken flew towards Double Sword Dragon and vanished in front of him, only to appear behind him and struck with his claw, destroying him. Daigo jumped towards Extreme Sword Dragon and uppercutted him. As for Kyosuke, he jumped over Tasuku and threw his spear at him, taking away two life points.

"End of move."

* * *

"Outstanding! Kyosuke has wiped clean Tasuku's field and taken away two life points, but now it's the end of his turn and we'll see how Tasuku will retaliate," Paruko announced.

* * *

"Ok, now it's time to give it our all, Jack," Tasuku said.

"Right!"

"Your move."

(T: 5/Gauge: 3)

(K: 7/Gauge: 2)

"I buddy call Jackknife Dragon to the left," Tasuku said as Jack flew from his original position and to the left area and gave a mighty roar.

"I call Latale Shield Dragon to the right!" Tasuku's dragon from the fight with Gao appeared to the right.

"I cast Dragonic Grimoire! Ok, Jack, attack the fighter!" Jack gave another mighty roar and prepared his sword-like weapon and swiped Kyosuke, taking away 3 life points.

"Here I come!" Tasuku came in and slashed Kyosuke, taking away another 2 points.

"This is a great match, Kyosuke, but it's time to end it. Latale Shield, it's your turn," Tasuku said as Latale Shield came in and was about to swipe Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke!"

"I can't look!"

"I cast Battle Aura Circle," Kyosuke said as a red aura surrounded him, blocking Latale Shield's attack.

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 6/ Gauge: 4)

(K: 2/ Gauge: 3)

"Kyosuke has saved himself from a loss by playing Battle Aura Circle, a card that only activates if he has no monsters in the center."

* * *

"That's why he had no monsters called to his center the whole time, so he can plan out Tasuku's attacks," Drum said.

"A risky plan, but a good one nonetheless," Kuguru said.

"Kyosuke, go for it! You can win this," Gao cheered.

"That's a big wish, Gao. Kyosuke has two life points left and three gauge. Even with Bravelance's ability, Tasuku could easily protect himself with the cards he drew last turn," Baku said as he ate more popcorn, "The only way for him to possibly win this is with _that_ card."

"The card he said he was found with in the park," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, it's a strong card and it could win him the match. But he only has one copy of it, so he needs to draw it or he could lose next turn," Baku said.

* * *

'Ok, it's time to think. If I use up my gauge and activate Bravelance's ability and attack all at once, I could win this. But, if Tasuku block even one of them with a Dragon Shield, it could be all for naught," Kyosuke thought, 'The only way to possibly win this to play the card I have. It's the only way that I could win!'

"I can do this! Draw!" As Kyosuke charged one of his cards and began to draw his next card, his gauntlet began to glow, "Charge and Draw! I cast Buddy Charge! Okay, Valken, attack the fighter!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield," Tasuku yelled as the green shield warded Valken away and restored Tasuku's points by 1.

"Ok, Daigo, let's attack together," Kyosuke said as he threw his spear at Tasuku, reducing his life points and then, Daigo slammed down a shockwave with an axe kick, reducing his points to 2.

"Looks like you weren't able to finish me," Tasuku said as he got back up from the attack.

"Actually, Tasuku, I have one last trump card for you," Kyosuke said as he activated his last card, "Final Phase! Impact!" As he jumped in the air, the spear began to glow a radiating golden light that almost became blinding. "FRENZIED RUSH!" As Kyosuke threw his spear, the spear began to multiply until they were thousands raining upon Tasuku, taking the rest of his points away.

(T: 0/ Gauge: 4)

(K: 2/ Gauge: 1)

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"Awesome."

* * *

"That was crazy! Kyosuke Akiyama has beaten Tasuku Ryuuenji with an impact card almost as powerful as Gargantua Punisher! With what just happened, this reporter can say that this was an amazing battle," Paruko yelled as people from the stands cheered for Kyosuke.

"Awesome, Kyosuke! Way to go!"

"What was that awesome card Kyosuke used," Hanako asked.

"Frenzied Rush: A powerful impact technique in the Danger World thought lost because of its rarity, so the copies were scarce themselves," Baku answered, "But when I heard that Kyosuke had one and saw it with my own eyes, I was seriously surprised. "

"That card is one of a kind, just like Kyosuke," Kuguru said with the others nodding their heads, agreeing with her statement.

* * *

"I'm surprised, Kyosuke," Tasuku said as he walked up to him, "I never you would use an impact card like that to win the match. I'm happy to say that you are one of my personal rivals."

"Thanks, Tasuku, I'm speechless. But, if I knew I could win it with my friends cheering me on and Daigo on my side," Kyosuke said as he walked to Daigo, "I hope we can be great buddies and friends, Demongodol."

"I hope so too, my buddy," Daigo said as they shook their hands.

"Aw, Drum, why can't we be like that?"

"Don't be crazy, kid. I'm not that touchy-feely!"

Kyosuke heard those words and turned around, seeing that it was Gao and Drum, as well as Kuguru, Baku and Hanako, who came down from the stands to congratulate Kyosuke.

"Amazing battle, you two! I knew it would be a great battle," Gao said, "And Tasuku, I wanted to give you these before, since I got Gargantua Punisher from you." Tasuku saw that Gao was giving him four copies of Dragonblade, Dragobrave.

"WHAT? You can't just give him Dragonblades like that," Paruko said.

"It's ok. Thanks, Gao. I hope you and Kyosuke become great Buddyfighters one day. After all, my rivals have to be strong, right," Tasuku said as he held out his hand.

"Right," Gao said as he held out his hand in a knuckle touch.

"Totally," Kyosuke said as he did the same.

* * *

**That was the match between Tasuku and Kyosuke, so did you like that? Did you catch the new cards I gave Kyosuke? I believe that the cards respond to his character in the story, and he will get some new ones later as he grows as a Buddyfighter. I'll put the stats of the cards at the end of the story, so, review and say what you like about the chapter. This is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**

* * *

**Frenzied Rush**

**Type: Impact**

**Call Cost: 4/ User must be equipped with a weapon/ Opponent must have 4 or less life points/ No monster should be in the center**

**Inflicts 4 Damage onto opponent.**

* * *

**Steel Spear, Bravelance**

**Call Cost: none**

**Atk: 4000 Critical: 2**

**[ACT] By paying one gauge, you can increase the critical of this weapon by 1.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tunin' in to Asmodai!

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 4: Tunin' in to Asmodai!**

**Episode Basis: Dancing with a Demon!**

* * *

Tasuku: As a Buddy Police Officer and renowned Buddyfighter, I never expected two battles by two beginners in the same day. First, Gao defeats me in a fight using a combination of Dragonblade, Dragobrave and his buddy that he just got today, Drum Bunker Dragon. Then, just recently, Kyosuke defeats me using the impact card, Frenzied Rush, a card I thought was a legend in Danger World. But even though I lost to both of them, I don't feel bad at all about that. In fact, I feel that I actually made connections with people my age that I call not only rivals, but true friends.

* * *

As morning began for mostly everyone, The Mikado family, already woken and ready for their day, were getting to dance and exercise their bodies to the show Hip-Hop Class with Demon Lord Asmodai, a popular dance show.

"Good morning, humans! Are you up for some fun," a voice on the TV said, revealing to be Demon Lord Asmodai.

"We sure are!"

"It's time for Hip-Hop Class with Demon Lord Asmodai!"

"That's the guy from Magic World," Drum said as Asmodai winked to his audience.

"Monsters sure are popular, huh," Takashi said, "I heard he got in showbiz through Magic World. I guess we're going to see a lot of them on TV, huh?"

"Asmodai's show is the best! I love it," Hanako said, hopping up and down.

"Please…"

"Let's begin with a simple warm-up," Asmodai said as began to do dancing warm-ups, in which the others to do the same movements. As the warm-ups began to get more complex, Gao and his family began to get into the groove more and more. Even Suzumi, making breakfast in the kitchen, was humming to the music from the music.

"Moonwalk!"

"Moonwalk!"

"Last one! Do the Backwards Cobra," Asmodai said as he began to bend backwards, as did the family followed the dancing steps. "Now wrap your tail around your head."

"This is a real piece of cake," Drum said as he put his tail on his head.

"Easy for you to say!"

"I don't have a tail!"

"Of course not, I'd be worried if you did!"

"Can't hold it," Gao and Hanako both said before falling over.

"Ha Ha! Sorry if that was too tough for you humans! But I bet you got a good workout out of it! Now, remember, keep moving and grooving and you might be good as me," Asmodai said as the show ended.

"Breakfast is ready," Suzumi announced.

* * *

"Man, what a feast," Gao said as he saw all the food prepared for breakfast by his mother, "Is it someone's birthday or something? I'm starving!" As Gao began to eat, his mother quickly grabbed in a hold.

"I made all this for Drum," Suzumi said.

"Huh, for me," Drum asked.

"Yes, since I didn't know what you'd like, I thought I cook up some of my specialties."

"I gotta tell ya, Drum, you really surprised us yesterday," Takashi said as he remembered last night's events, which consisted of Drum climbing on the roof and breathing fire from eating something spicy, "My boss didn't believe me when I told there was a fire breathing dragon on my roof."

"It's because Hana gave him jalapeno dip," Gao quickly said, staring at his sister accusingly.

"It's not that hot," Hana quickly rebutted.

"Well, you don't eat the whole container, dear. Never, in a million years did I think Gao would bring a buddy monster home one day," Suzumi said.

"I couldn't agree more. It's surprising that you got a buddy monster, but beating Tasuku Ryuuenji in a Buddyfight? Wait until the guys in the club hear this," Takashi said.

"I was there watching the whole match and it was the coolest thing I ever seen! First, Gao did his mighty Sun Fighter speech and…" Hanako said before Gao blocked up her mouth before she said any more.

"She's just kidding, but Kyosuke also fought and beat Tasuku too," Gao said.

"Your friend with amnesia? Well, that sounds amazing too," Suzumi said as Drum got a confused look at a certain dish he was holding.

"What's this called," Drum asked.

"It's my homemade pudding. Try it, you might like it." As Drum ate the pudding, he realized that he ate one of the best foods he ever ate since he's been in the human world.

"AW, YEAH! It's amazing," Drum said.

"Aw, great. Then, I'll have a batch of it ready by the time you come home from school today."

"Sweet," Drum cheered.

* * *

"Ok, gotta run," Gao and Hanako said as they left for school with Drum following them.

"See you dear," Takashi said as he left as well for work.

"Hope you have a wonderful day."

"Study hard, guys!"

* * *

"We will, Dad," The Mikado siblings said as they wave goodbye to their father.

As they climbed the escalator, Drum looked around for any other buddy monsters with humans.

"Where are all the other monsters," Drum asked.

"Probably in school already. Did you forget about the special Buddyfight class today or did all that pudding melt your brain," Gao said.

"Check it out. I think that's one of them," one of the little kids in front of Gao said.

"Yeah, I think that's one of the cool guys that beat Tasuku Ryuuenji," said the other kid.

"Looks like you're famous, big brother!"

"You know it," Gao said, clearly liking the glory.

"Only to the first graders," A voice said, revealing to be Noboru, "You and your friend were majorly lucky yesterday."

"Oh, yeah? The mighty Sun Fighter and Kyosuke defeated Tasuku Ryuuenji in those Buddyfights fair and square! You're just jealous, Kitten Shirt," Hanako yelled.

"It's a tiger! Anyway, Buddyfight is a game of luck. You proved it. I mean, how else can people like you or Goldie beat a top class fighter? Tell me that," Noboru said and as he turned around, he saw that the others already left. "HEY I WAS TALKING HERE!"

* * *

"See you later, Hana!"

"Ok, see ya," Hana said as they went to their respective classrooms.

"Why are you in such a rush," Drum asked.

"I gotta see if Baku can do me a favor," Gao said as he shifted his shoes for his school shoes, "I want to see if he can add this card to my deck."

"Gargantua Punisher, huh?"

* * *

As Gao and Drum went to meet up with Baku, Kuguru, Kyosuke and Daigo, the mighty Sun Fighter quickly asked the deck builder if he could put the card he got from Tasuku into his deck. However…

"Sorry, I can't," Baku quickly said.

"But why not? Come on, don't you understand? Giving me Gargantua Punisher means that Tasuku considers me a true rival. I have to master this card, no matter what it takes!"

"He does have a point, Baku," Kyosuke added, "I mean getting Gargantua Punisher is probably the best card you get."

"I know that, but, only one guy could ever master it, and frankly, I don't think you got the skills, Gao," Baku said, "I think this card's a bit too intense for you. It would just be too much for you, you got the thing yesterday, and so what's the big rush? Deck building is an art and I need time to work my craft, dude."

"Huh?"

"Statistics show that adding a card like that won't make your deck any stronger," Kuguru added.

"What are you talking about? This is a super strong card!"

"No matter how strong how a card is, if you're not ready to handle it during a battle, then it's useless to you. You really got to know when to cast it from your hand."

"She's right, Gao. As my mighty teacher, Shuutaro, says: 'a card is only great as the time to bust it out,' or so he meant," Kyosuke said with a wiseful smirk.

"It's a special card, though. It would be a bummer not to use it. But, you're going to have to play with it a few times to get your deck into game shape," Baku said as he got up from the bench.

"So, then…"

"You're going to need a tuner," Kuguru said.

"What's a tuner?"

"You seriously don't know? Now you seriously made all 'hangry'," Baku said as he scarfed down his bento lunch.

"Calm down, man, it's not his fault he doesn't know," Kyosuke said.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to him."

"Well, if he's eating.."

"HEY, WAIT! THAT'S MY LUNCH!"

"A tuner is what we call 'a practice fighter' who you get along well," Kuguru said as they walked to class, "Once I analyze trial runs from your matches, Baku will rebuild your deck from there. That's about the best way to do it."

"Bottom line, bro: no tuner, no Gargantua Punisher, ok," Baku said.

"Alright."

"You know anyone for the job, Gao," Kyosuke said.

"Don't sweat it. We got the special buddy class next; I'm sure I'll find someone there," Gao said.

'Hmmm… Maybe I should look for a tuner too, so I could master fighting with Daigo,' Kyosuke thought as he looked at his buddy walking besides him.

"I'll help you scope out a winner, kid," Drum said

Soon, they came up to the classroom for the Special Buddyfight Class with the teacher in charge of the class, Mr. Neginoyama, waiting at the door for students to come in, only for the door to close on Drum and Daigo.

"But the kid needs my help," Drum said.

"Monsters are not allowed in the classroom during class," Neginoyama said before closing the door on them.

"SAYS WHO?"

Whatever," Daigo said before sitting down to meditate.

* * *

"Before we begin, are there any questions about the strategies you were asked to study for homework," Mr. Neginoyama asked, "Anyone? Don't be shy…"

While Mr. Neginoyama was still talking, a student with a funny hairdo and bananas in his hair was trying to sneak in and to his seat before being caught.

"Bananas," Gao said as he saw the boy quietly sneak in.

"GAO, is there something you like to share with the class?"

"I saw some bananas walking here."

"Bananas," the teacher said to himself, knowing who or what Gao was talking about, "TETSUYA KURODAKE, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING LATE TO MY CLASS?!"

The banana-filled head revealed to be a young teenager with blond hair, a green and yellow hoodie and black shirt underneath named Tetsuya Kurodake. Everyone in the 6th grade, except Gao, knew Tetsuya Kurodake as one of the worst Buddyfighters in the school, but he was also known as one of the best dancers who could get anyone dancing. Even Kyosuke, who only knew the boy from some of the classes he shared with him, thought of the boy as a nice guy and an awesome dancer, despite his Buddyfighting record.

"Busted," Tetsuya said.

"So tell me, why are you late this time?"

"I was dancing, yo!"

"WHAT?"

Like this, yo, yo, yo...," Tetsuya said as he showed his dancing skills to the class, "ba, dadada, come on, everyone, dance with me!"

"TETSUYA, STOP THAT FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Come on, Mr. Neginoyama, you try, yo, yo, yo…," Tetsuya said as he tried to get his teacher dancing too, which began to work as he began to follow Tetsuya's footwork. Even the class began to clap along to them dancing.

"HO HO! Check out my sick moves," Mr. Neginoyama said as he continued to dance along, "I got ants in my pants and I wanna dance!"

"Awesome," Gao said as he was amazed at Tetsuya's amazing attitude and dancing, "That guy's awesome. He's got the teacher hopping!"

"Well, he knows how to bring the party in," Kyosuke said as he clapped to the dancing as well.

"I never seen him around."

"His name's Tetsuya Kurodake," Noboru said, "He's kind of known for skipping class."

"You think he could be my tuner," Gao asked.

"I don't know, bro, he's not much of a fighter," Baku said.

"I agree," Kuguru agreed.

"Yeah."

"There's something about that guy," Gao said.

"Big finish," Tetsuya said as he and Mr. Neginoyama began to finish with a big pose, "Yeah!"

As they finished with a finishing pose, all the kids cheered for their awesome dancing skills and getting them into the groove as well and even Mr. Neginoyama was excited, even though he was quite winded.

"I haven't partied like that since 1999," Mr. Neginoyama said as he tried to catch his breath from the dancing.

"Tetsuya," Gao yelled, getting Tetsuya's attention, "Wanna be my tuner?"

"A tuner? What's that?"

"All you have to do is have a few Buddyfights with me," Gao said, showing his deck case to Tetsuya.

"Hmmm… Gee, I don't know. I got to ask my buddy about it; you know what I'm saying," Tetsuya said.

"Huh?"

"Just chillax here for a sec, a'ight," Tetsuya said as he left to find his buddy while the others were watching him leave.

"He actually has a buddy," Kuguru said in a low voice.

"He says that you got a deal, but there are two conditions," Tetsuya said after he came back.

"So what are they?"

"First up is that you're going to have to use a deck that includes your Gargantua Punisher," Tetsuya said, surprising everyone.

"What did he say?"

"Ok, he's nuts," Kyosuke whispered to himself.

"And the second is that if you lose, you have to promise you'll never use the Gargantua Punisher card ever again."

"He can't do that," Kuguru said loudly.

"So, your buddy drives a hard bargain, huh?"

"Yeah, true dat!"

"Okay," Gao agreed, "But so that we're clear, if I win, then you have to be my tuner, man!"

"Alright! Deal!"

Soon after the special Buddy class ended, everyone gathered to the Aibo Academy Fighting stage to watch the match Gao and Tetsuya.

* * *

"Here we are at Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage," Paruko announced as she flew around in her makeshift UFO/Buddy, "Today we welcome back a familiar face: one of the kids who defeated Tasuku Ryuuenji. One who defeated him by pure luck and suffers from a major overconfidence problem, 6th grader Gao Mikado! His challenger, also a 6th grader, is Tetsuya Kurodake, and between you and me, he's not the best fighter out there. But I have a feeling that even his skills are more than enough to take down Gao, the king of newbies!"

* * *

"Come on, Brother, you can do it," Hana yelled from the stands.

"I could beat that freak show with my eyes closed," Noboru commented, making Hana growl at him.

"Maybe you could watch this fight with your mouth closed. That would be shocking," Kyosuke said, angering Noboru.

Gao took out his deck and looked at it, remembering what Baku told him about his deck before.

* * *

"_I added Gargantua Punisher, but I didn't have time to even out the deck."_

* * *

"Let's get this party started," Gao said with a prideful smirk.

"Release, Baku's super explosive dragon deck! Dragon Blast Fury, Lumenize," Gao shouted as core deck case changed to fighting mode.

"Time to dance, yo! Come on, feel the beat! Dancing Demons, it's time to defeat, Lumenize, yo," Tetsuya said as his core deck case changed to a set of purple headphones with the deck case on the left headphone.

"Both fighters have equipped their core gadgets. Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World, you know what I'm saying; you know what I'm saying!"

* * *

"Magic World, huh? Although the monsters there are a bit weaker, their magic is powerful," Kuguru said.

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Beat me, you must be dreamin' cuz my posse are demons! They are evil, don't get me wrong, but they are legit and crazy strong, chicka chicka, yo, yo, yo, what,"" Tetsuya rapped as he gave a little dance.

"So where's your buddy," Drum asked.

"Ha ha, he'll be here soon!"

Outside of the stadium, a familiar demon lord/ TV Host was giving autographs to a bunch of little fans crowding around him.

"It's alright, kids, don't worry, there's plenty of Asmodai to go around. You know, being around you kids makes me feel young again and I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR A WHILE! Kids: you just gotta love them!"

"Gao will go first," Paruko said as the fighting stage formed around them.

(G: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

"Charge and Draw! I'm going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right area," Gao said as his dragon appeared.

"He looks fierce, but check this out, yo!"

"Be prepared, kid! He'll going to use a spell!"

"I cast Magical Goodbye," Tetsuya cast as a golden circle struck Extreme Sword and sent him back to Gao's hand.

"What was that," Gao asked.

"Yo, yo, you look so surprised, I can see in your eyes! The Magic World is cool, let me take you to school, I can cast during your turn, talk about a crazy burn!"

"Hey, wait a second, did that card force the monster back to my hand somehow? Wait, it's still my turn, isn't it?"

"He's right, Magical Goodbye doesn't restrict his monster from coming back, you know," Kyosuke figured.

"You got that right. Gao hasn't even attacked yet, so his monster can come back," Kuguru said.

"Let's try this again; I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right!" Extreme Sword Dragon was called back to its original position, scaring Tetsuya a bit.

"What did I do?"

"Tetsuya wasted his spell! He returned his monster to his hand, but there's no reason to call it back again!"

"Talk about a total amateur move," Noboru commented.

"Attack, Extreme Sword!" Extreme Sword flew up and struck Tetsuya with his mighty sword, costing him 3 life points.

"What the what?"

"End of move. Your move."

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 10/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

Ho ho ho, I guess you learn from that mistake, huh, buddy" a familiar voice said out of nowhere.

"Hey that voice…," Gao said as a flaming vortex formed by Tetsuya, revealing to be Demon Lord, Asmodai.

"It's Asmodai!"

"I can't believe it! The Demon Lord Asmodai, who we all know from TV, is here at Aibo Academy! Question is why is he here?"

"Well, that's because I'm Tetsuya's buddy, that's why," Asmodai said, surprising everyone in the stadium.

"Sorry, Asmodai, I totally messed trying to fight on my own."

"My bad! Should have been here than outside with my fans!"

"What?"

"But, you as least know not to make a mistake like that again, right? Everyone makes a mistake sometimes. The important thing is to keep trying. Keep getting better and never give up!"

"Yeah, true dat!"

"Now, let's show them our stuff…"

"…And win this fight! Draw! Charge and Draw! To the right, I call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth, and to the center, I call Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar," Tetsuya said as an angel-like monster in gladiator armor and a donkey-like in death metal attire and holding an electric guitar appeared on his field, "Valefar, attack Extreme Sword Dragon!"

"Music is the heartbeat of battle," Valefar said as it attacked Extreme Sword Dragon from behind with his hidden daggers, "Your rhythm's off!"

"Now, Beleth, attack the fighter!"

"I cast and pay 1 gauge for Dragon Breath," Gao said as his card vaporized Beleth.

"End of Move."

"Gao completely crushed Beleth with a counter spell card and escaped this round with no damage at all," Paruko announced.

"You see that?"

"Oh, I saw it!"

* * *

"Your move."

(T: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

"I call to the center Systemic Dagger Dragon, to the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon and the left, Double Sword Dragon," Gao said as his three monsters appeared at their designated areas.

"Double Sword Dragon, attack Valefar!"

"Now, Thousand Rapier Dragon, attack Tetsuya!" Thousand Rapier Dragon attacked with his trademark striking technique, taking away 2 life points from Tetsuya.

"Systemic Dagger Dragon, attack Tetsuya," Gao ordered as Systemic Dagger began to pounce on Tetsuya.

"I cast Magical Goodbye!"

* * *

"Oh, wow!"

"He had one of those Magical Goodbye cards in his hand," Baku said.

"And this time, he knew exactly when to play it," Kuguru added.

* * *

"Told you could do it. Nice job, kid!"

"It's all thanks to Gao for knowing how to use a counter spell," Tetsuya said as they laughed.

"Your move."

(T: 5/Gauge: 3)

(G: 10/Gauge: 3)

"I draw! Charge and Draw! Now it's time for the real show! I'm going to buddy call to the center the one and only Demon Lord Asmodai!" As Tetsuya called his buddy to the center, Asmodai reformed as a swirling flame vortex and reappeared in the center in a wilder mode.

"Ta-da! Tetsuya, you're the man who going to be the future king of the Magic World! Now, enchant the people with that dance of yours and FIGHT!"

"Yo yo yo, Asmodai is incredible, you'll see it's so, one second, he's there, but where did he go? Here comes his move: Dangerous Backdrop, yo," Tetsuya said as Asmodai used his move to destroy Double Sword Dragon.

"No, Double Sword!"

"Now, I cast Devil Advantage! I return Valefar to my hand and call his brother out too, to the right and left! It's a triple attack, fool! Watch this, oh no! Asmodai, attack Thousand," Tetsuya said as Asmodai took out Thousand Rapier with a lariat.

"Yo, yo, yo!"

"Yo, yo, yo," said the Valefar twins as they link attacked Gao, reducing his life points by two. Soon, Tetsuya's dancing mood and attacks got everyone saying "yo", even Kuguru.

* * *

"Kuguru?"

"Oh no, she's become one of them," Kyosuke said sarcastically.

* * *

"Now, I'm on a roll and in a groove! Time for my finishing move!"

"Do it, Tetsuya!"

"On it, A-dog! Final Phase, boyee," Tetsuya said as he activated his impact card and was thrown in the air by Asmodai, "Diabolical Hardcore!" The dark ball of magic was launched at Gao, taking his down, but not out of the match.

"We're done for," Gao said while struggling to get up.

"Your move."

(T: 6/Gauge: 0)

(G: 5/ Gauge: 3)

"What's wrong with you? You still have life points left," Drum said.

"Yeah, you're right!"

* * *

"I hope he doesn't win this. It'll prove that he was just lucky the other day," Noboru said while brooding.

* * *

"Buddy Call!"

"Finally some action!"

"Drum, to the right! I get back a life point with Buddy Gift! I'll equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as his left hand was incased with steel and he leapt onto the center area.

"Oh no, they're all coming at once!"

"Hey, Drum, attack Asmodai!"

"Hahaha! Crash, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum said as his drill attacked Asmodai, destroying him.

"See you on TV, kids!" Then, Gao attacked Tetsuya with Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle, reducing life points to 4.

* * *

"Tetsuya only has 4 life points left and by inflicting damage with his Dragoknuckle, he adds 1 point to his gauge!"

"With his gauge at 4 and his opponent's life points at 4 or less…," Kuguru said.

"And don't forget, there are no monsters in the center area," Baku added.

"This should be fun," Kyosuke said, as if he knew what was coming up next.

* * *

"Final Phase! Cast and Impact," Gao said as he activated the card given to Tasuku, "GARGANTUA PUNISHERRR!"

"That's pretty big, yo!"

(T: 0/ Gauge: 0)

(G: 6/ Gauge: 0)

"Game over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Hu! I'm kicking butt and taking names," Gao said as students in the stands cheered for his victory.

* * *

"You see? My brother won again," Hanako said.

"I could have done it in less time."

"That's right! Gargantua Punisher: the one card that only one person could use and for right now, that card belongs to Gao Mikado," Paruko announced.

* * *

"You got me, yo. Hey, if you still want me to be your tuner, I don't mind, yo," Tetsuya said as he walked up to Gao.

"Thanks, but I don't really care about that anymore. I much rather you to be my friend! I think you're totally awesome!"

"Really," Tetsuya said as Asmodai began to laugh.

"I'm sure that this defeat will make you stronger. Feel free to fight with my buddy anytime, Gao!"

"I'd like that, what do you think?"

"Cool, but next time, you're mine, yo!"

* * *

"Well, what do you know? Maybe that guy can be a tuner," Baku said as he and the others looked at their conversation.

"He's got the ambitiousness for it, that's for sure," Kyosuke said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Asmodai, why did you include Gargantua Punisher as a condition for the fight," Kuguru asked.

"Hey, isn't it obvious? To add some excitement to the fight!"

"Huh?"

"Cuz' let's be honest, I do know how to entertain the people of Earth," Asmodai said as he laughed.

* * *

Later, that night, Gao was examining his deck and eating some dessert as Drum, in his mini form, came into his room…

"What are you doing in here," Drum asked.

"Just thinking about today's Buddyfight," Gao said.

"Yeah?"

"To reinforce Gargantua Punisher, I should reconstruct my deck. But, thing is I don't have enough monsters. I could add some Dragon Knights…"

"DRAGON KNIGHTS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I DON'T FIGHT WITH GUYS LIKE THAT," Drum yelled.

"Hey, don't have to flip out," Gao said as he ate more of his dessert.

"What exactly are you eating, kid?"

"Pudding. Mom left some in our room with a note by it. Let's see," Gao said as he got out the note, " Here! 'Gao, I made this pudding for Drum, so don't eat it under any circumstances!' Oops, I guess it was…" He tried to finish his sentence when Drum fire breathed him and jumped out of the window.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BUDDY ANYMORE!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and hope this teaches people that anyone can be friends, no matter how odd they are and you should never eat Drum's pudding or he may breathe fire on you! Anyways, review and tune in for next chapter for a little more OC action for new characters in this story. This is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiri's First Buddyfight!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 5: Kiri's First Buddyfight!**

**Episode Basis: The Rules of Buddyfight!**

Kyosuke: Gao has been thinking about using the Gargantua Punisher he got from Tasuku in his deck, but Baku said that it was a bad idea to use it without practice, so Kuguru suggests that Gao should get a tuner, or a practice Buddyfighter. Luckily, we had the Special Buddyfight class because that's when Gao met Tetsuya Kurodake, a Buddyfighter whose skills in Buddyfighting isn't as good as his dancing, or so I've heard. But, I never thought that this danceaholic's buddy would be the famous Demon Lord Asmodai, the same monster from TV. When Gao asked Tetsuya for a Buddyfight, the buddy even suggested for Gao to use Gargantua Punisher or risk not using ever again. In the end, Gao defeated Tetsuya with Gargantua Punisher, talk about an ironic twist, but at least, Gao got a tuner and a new friend in the end.

* * *

It had been the next morning since the battle between Gao and Tetsuya and of course, a few hours since Gao accidently ate the pudding that Gao's mom left Drum to eat and Drum was still angry about it.

"Come on, Drum," Gao yelled, trying to get Drum out the roof for school, "Stubborn dragon. Stop being such a grump!"

"We're no longer Buddies," Drum yelled back.

"Whatever, just stay and sulk, then!" With that, Gao ran off to school, leaving Drum to grumble. As he ran though the town, he noticed a bang behind him, followed by a weird statue with familiar armor with a fake cat's head following him.

"There's something weird about that cat," Gao said, looking back at the "weird cat".

As he continued to run to school, the "weird cat" began to follow Gao. When Gao got to school, he saw that Kuguru, Baku, Kyosuke and Daigo were in the front of the school, waiting for him.

"Hi, Gao," Kuguru said.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, so, where's Drum," Kuguru said.

"I don't know and I don't care," Gao said in a bad attitude.

"What's up with you, grouchy," Kyosuke said.

"You two are fighting again, aren't you?"

"So what's the deal this time," Baku said as they went up the escalator, "Arguing over the last donut?"

"No, it was chocolate pudding and I didn't even know it was his. I wanted a snack and he totally freaked out. Way too emotional for me," Gao said, not knowing that Drum was listening on the conversation from the other escalator and getting angrier as he heard more.

'I'll show him emotional and I'll teach him to steal my food,' Drum thought.

* * *

Soon, the gang got to class as the teacher was about to make morning announcements.

"Today, I'm very pleased to introduce your new classmate," the teacher said as he introduced a young boy with pale blue hair covering part of his eyes, violet clothing and a brown school bag worn on his side.

"I'm Kiri Hyoryu. It's nice to meet all of you," the young boy said.

"I shouldn't have called him a lizard brain. He must be pretty mad at me," Gao said to himself, not paying attention to the new student.

"Thank you, Kiri," the teacher said, noticing that Kiri ran up to Gao.

"You're the mighty Sun Fighter!"

"Huh?"

"Remember me? You saved me from those bullies! I've been telling everyone what you did!"

"Right! So, how's it going," Gao said, remembering the incident.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in the same classroom as the Mighty Sun Fighter," Kiri said while blushing.

"Looks like you got a fan, Gao," Noboru commented.

"Ok, Kiri, we're about to start class now."

"Right."

"My name's Gao Mikado, but you can call me Gao."

"The way you handled those bullies, I was sure that you were in junior high school or something," Kiri said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Guess I'm mature for my age."

"I'm just really happy I got into this place. I wasn't sure if I was going to be accepted or not. I mean, Aibo Academy is one of the super elite schools in the whole country for training Buddyfighters," Kiri said while both Baku and Kyosuke looked back.

"Guess Gao has a new pal," Baku said with his mouth full.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he began to think, 'Makes me wonder, though, if that girl, Kylie, ever found a buddy yet.'

* * *

"I can't believe that puny human! As far as being buddies, I'm done with it," Drum said as he was tuning up his drill. Soon his stomach began to growl.

"This is so weird. It's not like him to miss lunch," Gao said as he continued to look for Drum, "I'd never hear the end of it if I ate both of these. So, what should I do? Oh, man."

"Hey there, Gao!"

"Uh, hey, Kiri!"

"You mind if I sit here beside you and join you for lunch," Kiri asked.

"Uh, no. Not at all," Gao said.

* * *

After class….

"I hope Drum isn't still mad at me. I should find him and smooth things out," Gao said as he was getting his things out of his locker.

"Oh, Hi there, Gao," Kiri said, surprising Gao out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh, hey Kiri," Gao said.

"Want to walk home together?"

As they continued to walk home…

"That's totally cool that we're going to be in the same Buddyfight class!"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you could coach me in Buddyfighting."

"I don't know. I just started Buddyfighting, so I'm not sure if I'm the best teacher…," Gao said

"Oh, I understand."

"But, hey, I got it! I'll introduce you to the best teacher I know," Gao said, "But first…" As Gao looked around the escalators, he saw a familiar black-haired boy with a golden cowlick and yelled to him. "Hey Kyosuke!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Gao," Kyosuke said when he and Daigo saw their friend yelling at him. Soon, they got off the escalator and met with each other.

"Hey, Kyosuke, I have a favor to ask you, to help Kiri here."

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he turned to Kiri, "Hey, Kiri, I'm Kyosuke Akiyama, and this is my friend and buddy monster, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, but you can call him Daigo."

"Hello, Kiri," Daigo politely said as he offered his hand in a handshake.

"Oh, hi. It's so cool meeting a buddy for the first time and it's also cool meeting one of Gao's friends," Kiri said as he shook their hands.

"Yeah, I see. So, Gao, what did you need?"

"I want to take Kiri where he can learn how to Buddyfight, so if, you're going to the Castle shop...," Gao explained.

"Say no more! I was, in fact, heading there myself for work, so I'll take you guys," Kyosuke said happily as his cowlick twitched with happiness.

* * *

Soon, the three teenagers made it to the Castle card shop, where they met up with Shuutaro, the Castle shop manager. Kyosuke explained to Kiri that the manager offered him a job a while ago while trying not to tell him about his "condition", much to Kiri's surprise that someone around his age would be given a job. Soon, Gao told the manager that Kiri wanted to learn how to Buddyfight and…

"Relax, you're not too young to Buddyfight. I've even seen five year olds playing it," Shuutaro said.

"Well, I didn't start playing it until 6th Grade," Gao also said.

"First thing, you got to choose a world. Ginga!"

"Coming!" Soon, a toy-like robot that was even taller than the manager came up to them, holding two boxes on its shoulders.

"Is that a robot," Kiri said in surprise.

"That's Ginga or, the Super Space Robo Demon. Besides Kyosuke, Ginga also helps me with the cards and all the other merchandise I have here in the store and he's my buddy." As Ginga came up to them, the compartment on his chest opened up, revealing two deck boxes, one with a danger design and another with a fire design.

"It's important to remember that cards are organized by type. Now we call these groups Worlds. The Dragon World is pretty cool because they have a good balance of offense and defense, but the Danger World is known more for their super powerful speedy attacks. They're both relatively easy to master," the manager explained.

"Maybe, you should choose Dragon World, like me," Gao said.

"I can be the same as you," Kiri said as Gao chuckled a little.

'That would be a little shocking…," Kyosuke thought as he rolled his eyes, "Gao is right, but you shouldn't kick out Danger World either. I use it and it's pretty cool, but, it's what you want to pick, Kiri, ok?"

"Right," Kiri said as he began to think, 'Even though I want to be like Gao, I want to improve, but not by copying off him all the time and Kyosuke is right. I should choose what I need.'

"Alright, I think I'll go with Danger World," Kiri said.

"Ok. So, how about we get started?"

"What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Drum was putting back the cat costume's head where he found it when…

"I'm going to give Gao a piece of my mind," Drum angrily mumbled when his stomach reminded him of his hunger, "Right after I find something to eat." Soon, Drum came across a certain, yet familiar smell.

"Wow, something smells good!"

* * *

Back, in the mall, where the boys and manager were at the elevator to the fighting stage…

"Instead of me explaining the rules, I think you'll learn a lot faster if you play the game yourself," Shuutaro said, your chariot awaits."

"Let's go," Gao said, entering the elevator to the fighting stage.

"I'll go get everything ready."

"Ok."

"Alright, so while you battle Kiri, I'll watch the store for you, ok," Kyosuke said.

"Right, I know I can trust you with the customers," Shuutaro said, putting a hand on Kyosuke's hand.

"Aw, thanks. Good luck teaching Kiri," Kyosuke said as he went back to the store.

"Right!"

Soon, the fighting stage began to form, revealing to be a castle-like platform with several tower-like platforms around it.

"This is awesome, man! Do you know how awesome it is for us to be using the Castle fighting stage for this," Gao said excitedly.

"I can guess," Kiri said nervously. Soon the elevator brought to one side of the battlefield.

Epic, huh," Gao said as Kiri looked and marveled at the battlefield, I'll be here if you need help."

"Thanks."

Soon, sinister music began to play as smoke began to arise from the other side of the battlefield and as the smoke dissipated, it revealed the manager in a green and silver costume with wings, a hi-tech looking helmet with a deck case on top and a face of a dragon on the torso.

"Sorry for the wait. But hey, check out my core gadget: Super Demon Helm," Shuutaro said as he pointed to his helmet.

"THAT OUTFIT IS SWEET," Gao yelled back while Kiri nervously chuckled. As Kyosuke got back to the store's floor, he looked down to the stage and saw the outfit the manager was in and groaned, "Not that thing again…" Soon, he felt a poking on his shoulder and turned around, seeing a familiar blue-haired girl.

"Hello, stranger, remember me," the girl said to Kyosuke.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he remembered the girl he helped a while before he met Daigo, "You're Kylie, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, but my full name is Kylie Tanyama. I was hoping when we would meet again and I saw you talking to the Castle manager down there with some others. You work here?"

"More or less, yeah. So, you're here to find a buddy or have you found one yet?"

"Not yet, but actually I'm here to find a type of deck to use first before finding one again while my brother is busy shopping. So, what's going on here?"

"Well, one of my friends wants to learn how to Buddyfight, so my manager is teaching him how to play," Kyosuke said while pointing at the stage, "You see the guy in the costume? That's my manager."

"I remember him, but not in that costume," Kylie said as she sweatdropped, "Are you going to watch the match?"

"Yeah, if you wanna watch with me, you can. Then, we can look out what deck you like, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Are you ready, Kiri? To start the procedure, we each start with 10 life points, ok, and the first one to drop all 10 loses the fight," the manager explained.

"Ok, so, if I inflict 10 damage points on you first, then I win, right," Kiri said.

"You got it, little dude! Ok, so let's Lumenize our decks. Trial Deck, Lumenize," the manager said as he revealed his 6 cards. Soon, a small silver platform floated to Kiri and Gao.

"What's this?"

"An all-purpose core gadget. By putting your deck on it, you can Lumenize it, even though you don't have a core deck case yet," Gao explained as the core gadget lumenized his deck.

"Ok, so, you want to charge two cards in the Gauge zone. The core gadget will automatically send for you. There are those two big floating cards next to your left. I'll tell you all about the gauge later. You got enough on your plate now."

"Listen, when I give you the signal, I need to call out, 'Raise the Flag, Danger World,' you got me," Gao said as Kiri nodded, "Ready? Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

(FYI: For the fight, Shuutaro will be "M" for "Manager" for this battle.)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(M: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Since this is just a practice game, we won't be using a buddy monster. In order to explain to you properly, I need to see your cards," the manager said as he used a screen to check Kiri's cards, "Why don't you go first? Call a monster, any one you want. Just be sure to call it to the center."

"I call this one to the center," Kiri said as he called his monster, revealing to be Armorknight Ogre.

"Good call! He looks pretty strong!"

"Buddyfight is one ultra-fast game, dude! The guy who goes first can attack only once, so give that monster a command!"

"Armorknight Ogre, attack the manager!" Armorknight Ogre leapt platform by platform, attacking the manager directly with his club and his cannons, reducing his points by 2.

"End of move."

"Yeah! You see, Ogre's critical is 2, leaving the manager with 8 life points."

"Wow, Buddyfighting is super fun," Kiri said excitedly.

"Not a bad start with Ogre. Wouldn't you say, Kylie," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah! This is going to be good," Kylie said with a big smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town…

"Get your dumplings! Get your red hot dumplings here," a merchant said as he flipped the dumplings and saw a certain Armordragon drooling over them, "You must be from Dragon World. You have any Earth money by chance? Is your buddy nearby?"

"Hmmm… I don't really have a buddy right now," Drum said as he sulked over the fact, "I used to, but we're kind on the outs now."

"Here. Eat this," the merchant said as he handed Drum some dumplings on a stick.

"Are you sure?"

"It's my treat!"

"They're delicious," Drum said as he ate them in happiness.

"Glad you like them. It's my family's recipe that's been handed down for generations. Maybe I can give you some friendly advice about the whole situation with you and your buddy," the merchant said, "Try looking at him in the eye and try listening to what he has to say. Take it from me; these kinds of disagreements tend to resolve themselves. Have these. You can share them with your buddy, kay?"

"Hey thanks," Drum said as he took the bag of food from the nice merchant. Soon, their conversation was interrupted by the cheering and laughter of people from a certain Buddyfight in the mall.

* * *

Back to Kiri and the manager's Buddyfight…

"The player who starts the game can only attack once. The one going second draws and begins the game with a hand of seven cards," the manager explained as he showed his actions.

"So, who has the advantage," Kiri asked, "The fighter going first or second?"

"You'd think going first would be best, huh? But, according to the stats, the winning chances are just about even. Get ready cuz I'm going to call my monster! I call Bronze Shield Dragon to the center!" Soon, the manager's defensive monster appeared in the center in a mighty roar.

"Next, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the left position!"

"Two of them?"

"All the monsters come in different sizes. Whenever you call can't add up to more than three on the field, like one size 3 monster or three size 1 monsters," Gao explained.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to attack you with my two monsters, kid. But, oh no, I can't because you got Ogre in the center," the manager said as Kiri's monster acted tough.

"As long as there's a monster in the center, the player can't be directly attacked."

"So, it's like protecting me," Kiri figured.

"I have no choice! Extreme Sword Dragon, attack Ogre!" Both Ogre and Extreme Sword jumped to the center and began to battle.

"In a battle between monsters like this, their power and defense become essential," Shuutaro said as he showed the cards' stats on a screen to Kiri, "Extreme Sword Dragon has a power of 5000 and Ogre's defensive power is just 3000. So, if the power is greater than defense, then…" Just then, Extreme Sword sliced through Ogre's club and Ogre too, destroying it.

"Ogre!"

"And just like that, your center monster is toast. Bronze Shield Dragon, attack the fighter!" Bronze Shield Dragon sucked in some air and launched a fireball against Kiri, costing him 1 life point.

"End of move."

"Now over to you, Kiri."

* * *

"Wow, one point, that's it? That's weak," Kylie said as the smoke cleared.

"Actually, for a training battle like this, that's a good thing. If the manager was fighting with his usual deck, Kiri would've lost more," Kyosuke said, "But that doesn't mean this battle won't get interesting."

* * *

"Your move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

(M: 8/Gauge: 3)

"Ok, now draw a card. Just touch a core gadget and it will draw for you," the manager said as Kiri drew a card from his practice gadget.

"Each time you draw a card, they're automatically shuffled, your opponent isn't able to see what you're up to," Gao further explained.

"You remember charging those two cards in the Gauge zone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're allowed to put one card from your hand into the gauge, and then, draw another card," Shuutaro said.

"Hang on, if I charge one card from my hand, am I allowed to draw another," Kiri asked.

"Uh-huh, but only once during each turn. We call this 'Charge and Draw'."

"So can you tell me now what the Gauge is for?"

"When you play stronger cards, you pay a cost. The Gauge is what you use to pay these costs."

"So, it's like depositing cards in a bank?"

"You're catching on. Try to add to your gauge every turn."

"What's this," Kiri said as he held a card with a picture of a blue trident, "Boulder Piercing Spear?"

"You got the Boulder Piercing Spear? That's there an item card. You equip yourself with it and take part in the battle."

"Go on. Equip yourself," Gao said.

"Right. Equip Boulder Piercing Spear," Kiri commanded as his card changed into a weapon.

"You're frying my brain! With that card, you gained the ability to attack with 2 critical and 3000 power," the manager said as he pretended to freak out.

"But remember, you can't use it as long as there's a monster in your center, because then, you end up your monster in the back."

"Guess I'll call Armorknight Ogre to the right and I'll call Armorknight Minotaur to the left," Kiri said as he called his two monsters.

"The triple offensive maneuver! Oh man, that's my favorite formation!"

* * *

"The triple offensive maneuver," Kylie said.

"Yeah, it's when you place two monsters in the left and right positions and the player can attack in the center. Sure, it lowers the defensive position, but sure helps in aggressive worlds, like the Danger World," Kyosuke explained.

"That's so much cooler than letting three monsters attack at once," Kylie said with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

"Sorry to dampen your excitement, but, in my center, I have Bronze Shield Dragon with 6000 defense," the manager said as Bronze Shield activated his shield.

"My Boulder Piercing Spear only has 3000 power and Ogre and Minotaur only have 5000 power each. It won't be enough!"

"Kiri, you should try a link attack!"

"Link attack? What's that?"

"By attacking together the two at once, your power becomes the total of the two!"

"So, if I combine Ogre's power with my own…"

"That'll be a total of 8000 power! Not good," the manager said as he pretended to freak out more.

"Ogre, let's attack together!" As Kiri and Armorknight Ogre leapt towards the center and rushed towards Bronze Shield Dragon, the dragon was soon surrounded by its attackers on the side and simultaneously stabbed on both sides, destroying it.

"My Bronze Shield Dragon!"

'Oh, man, he's good with the acting…,' Kyosuke thought.

"And now, Minotaur, attack the manager!"

"Here, catch," Minotaur said as he threw his axe at the manager, taking away 3 life points.

"End of move."

"A link attack. Nicely done," the manager said as Drum ran past the window next to the battling arena.

"Way to go, Kiri," Gao cheered.

"That's Gao!"

(K: 9/Gauge: 4)

(M: 5/ Gauge: 3)

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center," the manager said as he called his monster, "Systemic Dagger, attack Ogre!" Systemic Dagger pounced on Ogre, sending into the water and destroying him.

"Now, Extreme Sword, attack!" Extreme Sword cleaved its sword against Kiri, taking away 3 points.

"End of move."

* * *

"Why the manager attacked Ogre first? He should've attacked Kiri with both monsters, right," Kylie asked.

"He could have, but remember, this is a practice fight, so the manager can't go gung-ho against a beginner. Plus, it's better so Kiri has less attacking options next turn," Kyosuke explained.

"Oh… Buddyfight is so cool and strategic!"

* * *

(K: 6/Gauge: 4)

(M: 5/ Gauge: 4)

"You learn fast! Welcome to the world of Buddyfighting, dude," the manager said.

"Uh, thanks! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseager to the right," Kiri said as he called a medium-sized black and red dragon with white spikes on its wings. "My Boulder Piercing Spear has 3000 power and my opponent's Systemic Dagger Dragon has 3000 defense, so what if they're the same amount?"

"Attacking side wins," the manager said.

"This is for Ogre!" Kiri stabbed Systemic Dagger Dragon, destroying it. "Elyrseager, attack the manager!"

"Cast!"

"What!"

"I'll pay one gauge for Dragon Breath," the manager as his spell burned away Elyrseager.

"Ok then. Minotaur, attack the manager!"

"Cast Green Dragon Shield!" The Green Dragon Shield was activated, stopping Minotaur's attack and healed one of the manager's life points.

"End of move. Your Move."

(K: 6/ Gauge: 4)

(M: 6/Gauge: 3)

"The Green Dragon Shield shielded against your attack and I get a life point back. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the center and cast Dragonic Destroy," the manager said as a monstrous hand picked up Minotaur to the void, "I'm going to pay two gauge to eliminate one monster! Now, Thousand Rapier and Extreme Sword, attack Kiri!" Both dragons furiously attacked Kiri, leaving him with one life point left.

"End of move."

"Uh, sorry. Sometimes, I get a little carried away."

* * *

"This isn't good, is it," Kylie said with worry, looking back to Kyosuke for an answer.

"Actually, this is when the Danger World truly shines: in a last-ditch effort to win. You'll see," Kyosuke said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Your move."

(K: 1/ Gauge: 4)

(M: 6/ Gauge: 1)

"I draw! Oh, no!"

"Come on, you still got a chance!"

"Charge and Draw! Yes!"

"What? Did you just draw the most powerful monster in the deck?"

"Go, Kiri!"

"I pay 3 gauge and call Armorknight Black Drake to the left," Kiri said as he called a black and bulky dragon in grey tank armor and spikes and green cannons and turrets on its back and sides.

* * *

"Alright," Kylie said.

"Now Kiri's got a chance," Kyosuke added.

* * *

"But I have Thousand Rapier Dragon in my center. You'll have to destroy with your Boulder Piercing Spear and what will you do after that? Your monster only has 4 critical and with my 6 life points, it won't be enough," the manager said.

"What if I use this," Kiri said as he held a card from his hand.

"What?! I thought you didn't even notice that card. This is not good!"

"I cast Crimson Slash," Kiri said as he threw a black crescent shaped blade at Thousand Rapier Dragon, destroying it. "Black Drake, attack the manager!"

"Have some of this," the monster said as he launched black bullets and a cannon blast at the manager, reducing his life points to 2.

"Keep going, Kiri!" Kiri threw his Boulder Piercing Spear at the manager, launching the final blow.

(K: 1/ Gauge: 1)

(M: 0/Gauge: 1)

"Game Over. Winner: Kiri Hyoryu."

As the game ended, everyone who was watching cheered for Kiri's victory, especially Kyosuke and Kylie. Even two certain students from Miyaji Academy were cheering for this young kid's first victory.

"Wow, Buddyfighting is amazing," Kiri excitedly said.

"You know it!"

"All the huge monsters and powerful magic! I can't believe I never tried it before! This is the greatest feeling ever!"

"You're still missing one thing: A Buddy," Gao said as Drum listened from outside, "Having a great Buddy like Drum makes the game even more exciting!"

"Wait a second! Did he just 'Great Buddy'?"

"Buddyfighting as a team is epic, whenever you win or lose!"

"Yeah?"

"Nope, only if you win," said a young boy with a whitish gray hair, a white blazer with a purple shirt and red bolo tie, purple pants and carrying a parrot with headphones and a weird necklace on his shoulder, "So, you're a beginner. Well, the Danger World is a excellent choice."

"Excellent choice," the parrot repeated.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But, it was my friends who helped me choose it."

"Well, kid, now that you chose a Danger World Deck; be ready to show some determination."

"Determination?"

"No matter who you face, do what you want to win. That's what will make you stronger. Trust me," the boy said with a sinister smirk.

"Uh… You mean if I try hard, even I can become good?"

"Of course. Just remember this: the only thing that's important in this world is to winning!"

"Gotta win!"

"I don't think so! Sure, winning is important, don't get me wrong! But, it's not the important thing," Gao rebutted.

"Who are you," the boy said.

"My name's Gao, Gao Mikado, to be exact. I'm kind of new to Buddyfighting, but I know by doing your best, win or lose, is what any game is all about. Am I right?"

"You're wrong. Trust me, in Buddyfighting, sometimes doing your best isn't enough. Wait until you have a few losses. Later." As the boy began to leave, he almost walked into Kyosuke, who had a small smirk and looked at him curiously. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just came to you to talk about what you said to my friends: about winning. I just wonder if it is true or Gao's way of seeing Buddyfight. I guess we'll see if we ever see you battle."

"Whatever. What's your name, kid?"

"Kyosuke Akiyama at your service," Kyosuke said while he held his hand out for a handshake.

'Kyosuke, huh? Why does that name sound familiar to me?' the boy thought as he slapped away his hand, "Fine. See you later, Kyosuke."

"Hmmm… interesting, where have I seen that guy before," Kyosuke said to himself.

"That was so cool how you came up to him like that…," Kylie said before being interrupted by someone yelling in the stage.

"Hey, it's those two from the alley," someone said, revealing to be the same bullies that Kiri, Gao and Kyosuke remembered, "I'm going to pay you back, you whatumacallit fighter!"

"Not them again!"

"What are you doing here," the manager said.

"This will be fun," Gao said.

"GAO," Kyosuke yelled, "Don't mess with these guys, they're bad news! They're crooks!"

"Shut up, you," one of the bullies said, to which Kyosuke growled back.

"Don't say that to my employee and you're banned from the store because you threatened kids and tried to steal their cards," the manager said.

"Yeah, right! What do you try to fight me with cards, then?"

"It's ok! I can take these guys on my own!"

"But, Gao, your buddy's not even here, dude," the manager said.

"Forever alone," the lead bully said, to which he and the other bullies began to laugh, until…

"HEY! You're not bothering my buddy, are you," Drum said in his true form.

"Hey, pal!"

"About time he showed up," Kyosuke said.

"You think we're going to run away because your buddy's here? I don't think so!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

From an unspecified number of turns...

(K will be for the lead bully since his name is Kenta Zakoyama.)

* * *

"CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum said as he inflicted 3 damage points onto the bully.

"Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he landed the finishing blow.

(K: 0/ Gauge :?)

(G:? /Gauge :?)

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Yeah, now that's how it's done."

"I'll get you for this," the lead bully said as he descended from the platform.

"That was amazing," Kiri said.

"Hey, uh, well, I'm really sorry about what happened," Gao said as Drum transformed back to his mini-form and leapt towards Gao.

"What do you mean?"

"So you're not going to make it easy for me, huh? Even though I didn't know it was yours, it's still my fault for eating your pudding, so I'm sorry."

"Here, you want some," Drum said, offering the food to Gao.

"Uh, maybe. what is it?"

"They're probably cold by now."

"I love octopus dumplings even when they're cold," Gao said as he opened the box, "Hey, there's only one dumpling left."

"Now you know how I feel about the pudding!"

"No way, maybe if I'd eaten four helpings!"

"You gonna eat it or what, because I'll eat it!"

"Someday, I hope to have a buddy like Drum," Kiri said with admiration.

* * *

"So, is that what a buddy is all about," Kylie asked as she and Kyosuke watched as Drum and Gao continued to argue.

"More or less. Now come on, you wanted to get a deck, right," Kyosuke asked until he almost walked into someone.

"There you are, Kylie. I was looking for you," said a boy who was the same height as Kyosuke, but had a large stomach and a large build, as if he had muscle for a boy at his young age. He was wearing a green bandana with a symbol of a shuriken on it, a yellow shirt with a logo of a world, blue jean shorts, black sneakers and was also holding a large bag of what it seemed to be hardware materials, "I was wondering where you were since you weren't at the CASTLE store."

"Hey, Jun! I'm sorry. I was hanging with my friend. Kyosuke, was it," Kylie said as Kyosuke shook his head at Kylie's question, "He's the one who told me to wait for a buddy, so it would be cooler when we meet."

"Oh, well, I have to thank you for that, Kyosuke. I'm Jun Tanyama, Kylie's older brother," Jun said as he held out his hand for a handshake, to which Kyosuke shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok, Kylie, it's time to go. We don't want to be late again, right?"

"Ok, you don't have to talk to me like that," Kylie said as she turned back to Kyosuke, "See you, Kyosuke!"

"See ya," Kyosuke said as he waved goodbye to his new friend and his brother, 'Interesting girl.'

* * *

Later that night, back in Aibo Academy….

"A mine in Mt. Fuji?"

"That is where you'll find the Photon Metal. I would like for you to retrieve some and bring it here," said a boy with tan hair and wearing a green military uniform.

"Whatever the cost," said the same boy from before.

"Yes. Do whatever is necessary, Aragami."

"Is that an official order, then?"

"Always questioning my authority. Why, does it look I'm joking," the boy said, pointing at his face.

"Hmph, I couldn't care less who's in charge of this. So long I have this," Aragami said as he held a black deck case with evil purple eye with a yellow and black narrow pupil and placed his deck in it, "I want to test the power of this dark core."

"You're dismissed."

* * *

On the roof of the building…

"Dark Core, activate Disaster Force," Aragami said as he was screaming in a purplish black flame, his hair getting longer, eyes changing to a purplish black and his clothes changed to a dark robe. While he was chuckling at the power, he took a card and called a monster. "Armorknight Cerberus!"

Soon, a gigantic Cerberus with hi tech military armor with drills and cannons came forth in front of Aragami, "We're here, Rouga."

"Don't call me that. My name, at this moment, is Wolf," Aragami said as he put a black and red mask.

"Dark Buddy Skill ON." His deck case transformed into a drill-like spear.

"Let's give them something they'll never forget," the boy, now known as Wolf, said as he ran off the roof and leapt into the nighttime sky along with Cerberus, as his laughter echoed in the air.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and sorry for the wait, but you know life. Anyway, next chapter, no spoilers or anything, but I can assure you it will include more Kyosuke and Daigo for this story and then the next episode will be about the 5****th**** episode of Buddyfight. But, for now, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Jun!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 6: Silent Jun! Katana World Arrives!**

* * *

Kiri: Today was my first day into Aibo Academy, which I could remember as one of my best days ever. First of all, I transferred into the class of the one who saved me from those bullies, Gao Mikado. I tried to hang out with him the whole day, but I may have been a little strong with my entrances. But, he and his friend Kyosuke introduced me to the CASTLE store manager, who also helped me learn about Buddyfight through battle. I chose Danger World as my beginning deck and even though I almost lost, I was able to beat the manager, thanks to the help from Gao, who says the only thing I need now is a Buddy, like Drum. I hope one day that I will have an awesome Buddy and I will become so strong that Gao will be proud of me!

* * *

In a dark void, Kyosuke, fully clothed, appears in the middle of the void, dazed and confused about his location.

"What hit me," Kyosuke said as he shook his head in confusion, "Huh? Where am I? This place… It seems familiar, but…" As he picks himself up, Kyosuke begins to walk forward towards the void.

"Hello, anyone here? This place is emptier than a classroom on the weekends," Kyosuke said as he heard something. At first, it sounded like indistinguishable mumbling, but as it got louder, the sound began to sound like a child's laughter.

"Ok, am I crazy, or is that laughing," Kyosuke said, "Whatever it is, it sounds like it's coming from in front of me." As Kyosuke began to run towards the laughter, it got even louder. Soon a little boy appeared in front of Kyosuke out of nowhere laughing. The kid had the same colored skin as Kyosuke, but had white hair and black eyes with his hair covering one of his eyes. He was wearing ragged black winter clothing and a red scarf around his neck.

"Uh, kid," Kyosuke was about to say as the kid's body began to change into a purple flaming aura version and grew until it reformed into a giant purple flaming Cerberus.

"Uh, nice boy, sit," Kyosuke said as he tried to back away, but couldn't move, as if he was frozen by fear of the monster in front of him. The flaming apparition began to look down at Kyosuke with its menacing yellow eyes, it growled ferociously with anger. The Cerberus leaps up in the air at an unknown height and dive-bombs towards Kyosuke, becoming a fireball in the process. Kyosuke, unable to move from fear, braces for impact. As he does, he hears a voice in his head: "_Why? Why did you leave?"_

* * *

'What was…?' Kyosuke thought right before the fireball crashes into him, causing to wake up in his bed in sweat. As he begins to recover, he looks around that he was in his room.

"I guess it was nothing more than a dream, or maybe a nightmare," Kyosuke said to himself.

"Kyosuke? Is something wrong?" Kyosuke turned to the right and saw his buddy, Daigo, standing next to his bed with a worried look. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Kind of, but I'm ok," Kyosuke said, changing his expression to a happy one. As he began to get out of his bed, he saw the sunlight was gleaming out of his windows in a way that would wake up anyone.

"Hey, Daigo, you know what time it is?"

"Yes," Daigo said as he looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, "it is 9:30."

"Oh," Kyosuke said calmly before realizing what time his buddy said to him, "IT'S 9:30?!"

Kyosuke rushed to his dresser and started pulling out clothes like a madman until he put on his everyday clothes.

"Crud, I'm so late!"

"What's wrong now, Kyosuke," Daigo said with a confused expression.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I'M GOING TO BE LATE, THAT'S WHAT WRONG! COME ON," Kyosuke yelled as he grabbed his buddy's hand and ran out of his bedroom. As soon as he grabbed his deck, lunch and school bag, he ran out of the apartment, with Daigo running behind him and not even noticing that Shuutaro was in the kitchen area, eating a piece of toast, when he saw his friends run out in a hurry.

"That's the fastest I saw Kyosuke ever leave for school. When he wants to, anyway."

As the black haired boy with a golden cowlick and his buddy ran through the town, only one thing ran through Kyosuke's mind: 'I can't be late! I just can't!'

* * *

At the entrance of Aibo Academy, a female student with white hair, green clothing and dull blue eyes was checking her watch and was about to go back into the school until she heard running steps. Suddenly she saw Kyosuke running towards the entrance of the school and abruptly stopped at the entrance, collapsing from fatigue and trying to catch his breath.

"Uh, are you okay," she said with an uninterested tone.

"Yeah…just need…to…catch…my breath," Kyosuke said as he tried to get up, "Did the bus…to the Photon metal mine…already…leave?"

"Yes, they left 30 minutes ago. I believe a teacher was offering some late students a ride, but they just left as well."

Learning that the buses to the school trip he actually wanted to go to already left, Kyosuke fell back to his knees in sadness as his buddy caught up to him.

'Oh, why me?'

* * *

A few minutes after his late run to school, Kyosuke decided for he and Daigo to go up to the roof of the building where they met and became Buddies. Even though Kyosuke began to get over the fact that he was late, Daigo was still a little sad that his friend and buddy missed the bus. As soon as they got to the roof, a small breeze of wind softly hit Kyosuke's head, refreshing him completely.

"Ah! The breeze is so great! At least I can't be late for this," Kyosuke cheerfully said, but changed his expression when he saw his buddy, who was still a little sad.

"Kyosuke, I'm sorry that you missed the bus to your trip," Daigo said in a low tone.

"It's alright, man. Stuff like that happens sometimes. It just can't be helped," Kyosuke said as he got down to Daigo's level, "Besides, it gives us some time to rest up here since my classes are cancelled for today."

"Alright, if you say so."

After a while of staring up into the sky and watching the clouds slowly move through the sky, Kyosuke began to think.

'The clouds never stop moving, do they? Even though they have no place to go, they keep on moving, even at a snail's pace. In a way, they're kind of like me. You know if I keep thinking like that, I'll be alone forever," Kyosuke thought to himself and he sighed. He grabbed his school bag and rummaged around it, looking for something until he pulled a small red box with Japanese letters and pictures of sticks mostly covered with chocolate.

'Hmmm… wonder if they're still good.' As he opened the box and pulled out a chocolate covered stick, he looked over to his buddy, who was resting near the fence placed on the edge of the roof and staring up to the sky. To Daigo, looking up to the blue sky of Earth was a refreshing change to the darkened sky in Danger World.

'The sky here and the clouds, it's so peaceful. Ever since I came to this planet and became a buddy to Kyosuke, it's been this way,' Daigo thought as he closed his eyes, 'The humans seemed to be used this kind of peacefulness, even though they still have everyday troubles. Even the monsters from other worlds have adapted to it. It's great, but still… I wonder how Kyosuke will make me a strong fighter.' As he continued to drift more into deep thought, he remembers how Kyosuke acted watching Gao's match against Tasuku Ryuuenji and when Kyosuke fought against Tasuku and how happy he got fighting at a disadvantage. He then remembers the times Kyosuke hanged out with his friends at school and even when Kyosuke watched the match against Kiri and Shuutaro with Kylie.

'Kyosuke seems like the kind of human who always sees the brighter things in life and will help others, if given the chance. It is the kind of human I never thought to meet. However, it seems that there is something that is troubling him inside, like this morning. I wonder what it is…' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt tapping on his shoulder and saw that it was Kyosuke giving him something.

"You want one?"

"Sure. What are they," Daigo said as a chocolate covered graham stick out of the small box.

"It's a candy called Pocky. I thought you might like one." Daigo looked at the candy with curiosity, sniffed it a bit, and bit a piece of it off.

"It tastes great," Daigo said with a small smile.

"I knew you would like them," Kyosuke said as he placed another one in his mouth, "They have these in different flavors, but these are my favorite."

Before taking another Pocky stick, Daigo looked in Kyosuke's eyes and sighed.

"Kyosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't been buddies for long, but I can sense that there is something making you feel tense."

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he looked at Daigo, knowing that he couldn't talk his way out, "So, you guess it, huh. What gave it away?"

"Actually, it was the way you act. You seem so happy when you hang out with your friends or when you Buddyfight and I admire that part of you. However, I can tell that there's a part of you that seems empty."

'Empty? Does he mean…'

"Yeah, well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm like that. Maybe it's because of my amnesia."

"Right, your friend Shuutaro told me of your amnesiac condition, which is why you stay with him."

"Yeah, well, I'm ok with the pain," Kyosuke said as he placed his hand to his scarred cheek, "it's the only thing I got to tell me who I really was." As Kyosuke pressed his hand harder to his cheek, he began to cry a little at the thought of not knowing who he was.

"Kyosuke, I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to make you cry," Daigo said as he put his claw on Kyosuke's shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I started to bawl like that in front of you," Kyosuke said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

"It's alright. Stuff like that happens, right," Daigo said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Kyosuke chuckled at Daigo's attempt of a joke and soon, Daigo joined the laughter as well.

* * *

Soon after that, Kyosuke and Daigo decided to go their friends usual hangout spot for lunch, which were bento lunches packed for both. The school grounds there were little empty, except for some students from other grades coming up for lunch.

"I thought all the students went to the school trip," Daigo asked his buddy, who just smirked.

"Only the 6th graders went, Daigo. Although, it wouldn't be that surprising if some didn't go at all," Kyosuke said as he ate a bit of his lunch. As Kyosuke ate his lunch, someone was sneaking up on him, hiding behind a tree and looking at Kyosuke from afar. Daigo was the only one who heard someone quietly sneak up on them and quickly ignored it. Suddenly, Kyosuke felt a poking on his shoulder and remembered the last time where he felt this poking.

"I wonder who could be behind me, maybe a certain blue-haired girl," Kyosuke said with a smirk, "like Kylie?"

"Hello," said the friendly blue-haired girl.

"Hello, Kylie, I didn't know you went to Aibo Academy."

"Well, you know now," Kylie said as she looked over to Daigo, "And who is this?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't introduce to you my buddy. Kylie, this is my buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, or Daigo, for short. Daigo, this is Kylie, the girl I told you about."

"Yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you…," Daigo tried to say as Kylie looked at the miniature dragon with sparkly and envious eyes.

"You're so fluffy and cute," Kylie said as she rubbed her hands through Daigo's fur and tried to hug him to a point where he couldn't breathe.

"Uh, Kylie, I know you like Daigo and all, but can you stop hugging him before he suffocates," Kyosuke nervously said as he saw his buddy's face started to change colors.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that, Daigo."

"It's ok, Kylie, though I must say you are strong for a young human."

"Thanks, I guess," Kylie said as she sweatdropped.

"Ok, anyway, you want to join us for lunch, Kylie," Kyosuke said with a smile.

"Sure," Kylie cheerfully said as she opened her lunch box, and in it were octopus dumplings and onigiri made to look like pandas.

"That's a nice lunch, Kylie, but what's with the onigiri," Kyosuke asked, pointing at the panda-like rice balls.

"Well, my mom and I make our lunches together, so I decided to make my food kinda cute. You like it?"

"Sure, it's cute. Speaking of family, how's your brother, Jun, was it?"

"Well, he's okay, physically. But, to tell the truth, I don't know about him now," Kylie said in a sad tone as she put her head down.

"What do you mean, Kylie," Daigo asked.

"Well, lately, Jun's been a little antisocial and he would only talk to his buddy, Shiden."

"Your brother has a buddy? And it's from Katana World?"

"Yeah, why do you think I wanted to find one?"

"No reason particularly…," Kyosuke said while rolling his eyes, "Anyway, do you know why he's being so antisocial?"

"Not really and I tried to talk to him, but every time I tried to, he pretends to ignore my questions and puts on a happy face or something. Even my parents tried to ask Jun and he won't open up."

'Poor Kylie. I don't know if I have any relatives or not, but if I did, I would try to help them, no matter what,' Kyosuke pondered as he looked at Kylie slowly ate her lunch.

"Kylie, I can't sit here and see you being sad over this. So, I'm going to help you."

"YOU ARE?! But, wait, why would you?"

"Well, to be frank, I don't want to see anyone be miserable over this kind of situation, especially a friend of mine," Kyosuke announced as he smiled to Kylie with his cowlick sticking up with confidence.

"A friend? I'm your friend?"

"Yeah, you're a friend in my book," Kyosuke said as he looked back to his buddy, "Right, Daigo?"

"Right," Daigo said as he crammed his whole lunch in his mouth and trying to swallow it, making Kyosuke and Kylie laugh at the sight of it, but Kylie stopped laughing and looked at Kyosuke in an endearing way.

'Kyosuke…,' Kylie thought.

* * *

As soon as lunch was done, the group decided to rendezvous at a bench in the school center, where some students from other grades were there studying and talking to each other.

"So, Kylie, where does your brother like to hang out," Kyosuke asked.

"Well, he either likes to hang out in the classrooms after class or he likes to sit around here and sort out his decks he builds," Kylie said.

"Decks?"

"Yeah, Jun is also a deck builder. He loves building decks almost as much as he loves to Buddyfight. That's why he goes to CASTLE sometimes with me to buy cards."

"Oh," Kyosuke said as he remembered last night when he met Jun holding the machine parts, 'With all that machine stuff, I thought he was building a telescope out of scratch. Boy, was I wrong.' Kyosuke stopped his thought when he felt his buddy tug his vest.

"Kyosuke, Kylie, could that be Jun over there," Daigo said as he pointed to a large boy with a slightly large stomach wearing a green bandana, a yellow shirt with a logo of a world on it, blue jean shorts and black sneakers sitting on a bench and looking at cards. Next to him was a miniature dark blue robot ninja with a torn crimson scarf who was the same height as Daigo.

"Yeah, that looks like him from before. What do you think, Kylie," Kyosuke said as he turned to Kylie, but saw that she already was running up to her brother.

"This child has the strength and speed of a warrior."

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets it from."

"Ok… If I put this card in this deck, I can use its full effect whenever I take damage from an Impact card," Jun said to himself as he was holding a Armorknight Wall Lizard card, "What do you think, Shiden, would this work?" His buddy responded to the question with a nod and a grunt.

"Ok, then, that will do then. Huh?"

"Hey, big bro! Hey, Shiden! What's up," Kylie said, rushing up to Jun and making him drop his cards.

"Oh, hey, Kylie, why did you do that? You know I don't like that!"

"Sorry, but I saw you sorting your decks out here and I want to keep you company and my friend wants to talk to you," Kylie said with her lips puffed up to add a cute act, which made Shiden sweat drop a bit.

"Your friend," Jun asked as he saw Kyosuke and Daigo walked up to Kylie.

"Yo, what's up, Jun?"

"Hello, Kyosuke. That's a nice buddy you got there. Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, right," Jun said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah and thanks, he is pretty cool."

"Hello, Shiden, my name's Daigo," the miniature Duel Dragon said as he tried to shake hands with Shiden, who only just grunted and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Ok, I'm getting the feeling you or your buddy don't want us here," Kyosuke said.

"Ooh, what gave you that clue?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you because your sister told me you've been a little antisocial lately and I wanted to be a friend to you."

"My sister should try to keep her nose out of the business where it doesn't belong," Jun said as he looked at his little sister with his icy blue eyes, which made her cringe a little, "And the answer to your statement is that I don't want to be friends with someone who got lucky beating Tasuku Ryuuenji with a half-baked deck, like your friend, the Mighty Sun Fighter."

"What do you mean?"

"Man, I knew you were lucky, but dense too? I mean that the deck you used was a scattered mess of cards from Danger World. Not to mention, the card you used to beat Tasuku was an ultra-rare card. Even I don't have it and you drew it at the right time to beat him? What a joke," Jun chuckled.

"Hey, my deck was assembled by my mentor and my friends helped me with my strategies, so I can say for sure that my win against Tasuku was because of my skills," Kyosuke angrily said.

"Sure, he did. Tasuku said that because you got your core deck case and buddy that day, so he was being nice to you. Otherwise, he wouldn't try to accept your friend's challenge because he would rather waste time watching grass grow," Jun said, which angered Kyosuke even more to the point where he was about to snap.

"Brother, that's enough," Kylie intervened, "That's going too far!"

"It's ok, Kylie. I understand what he is trying to do. So, Jun, you think that my deck is weak and unbalanced?"

"Maybe. What you are going to do if I am?"

"I'll Buddyfight you to prove you wrong," Kyosuke said as he held out his deck case in Jun's face.

"Ok, I'll fight you, but I should warn you that I use the powerful Katana World, as you could see by my buddy monster, Electron Ninja Shiden," Jun said as his buddy got up and posed.

"Whatever, Daigo and I will take you down. Right, buddy?"

"Well, ok. Right, my buddy," Daigo said as he looked at Kyosuke with a worried look.

* * *

As the group ventured to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, Jun suggested that since the Buddyfight was only to settle the indifference between the fracas between Kyosuke and him, it would only make sense to keep the fight between them. As the two teenagers went to their chosen positions on the fighting stage, Kylie looked at her brother with a worried look.

'Jun, I hope you do have some fun during this fight,' she thought as she looked over to Kyosuke, 'Kyosuke, I hope you and Daigo give him a good fight.'

* * *

"Ready, Jun," Kyosuke said as his buddy changed into his true form.

"Sure. Ready to see you lose," Jun said as Shiden changed into his true form as well.

"Kyosuke," Daigo said, "Are you sure you should go through with this? I understand that he undermined your Buddyfighting skills, but…,"

"I know, it's petty to fight him, but I'm not fighting him because of that," Kyosuke replied as he looked over to Kylie, "And besides, it could be fun battling against a Katana World Buddyfighter, don't you think?"

"Kyosuke… I understand, so let's fight, my buddy!"

"Right!"

"Let's get this over with! Fighting with stealth and strategy, the ninja always takes down his foes! Lumenize, Ninja Strike," Jun announced as his crimson core deck case transformed into a wooden staff with a large ring on top, four smaller rings connected on the bottom of the large one and his core deck case in the middle of the large ring.

"Alright, then. Unleashing warriors who have a bond as strong as steel! Lumenize, Brave Steel," Kyosuke said as core deck case changed into its fighting mode.

"Buddyfight! Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"And I fight for Katana World!"

* * *

(J: 10/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

"You may go first if you want, Kyosuke."

"Thanks! I Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center," Kyosuke said as he called his monster, "Armorknight Minotaur, attack the fighter!"

"Ok!" Armorknight Minotaur leapt from his original position and slashed Jun with his axe, costing him 3 life points.

"End of move. Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Not bad, Kyosuke. But we still have a long way to go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the right and left and I call Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei to the center position!" As Jun called his creatures, two mechanical yellow ninja-like cyborgs, each holding a sword and a shuriken in their hands, appeared at their given positions. At the center appeared a gray robotic humanoid with strange orange symbols over him. On his back held an assortment of weapons and he held a spear with an electrically charged blade in his left hand and a bazooka in his right hand.

I also cast Shinobi Scrolls," Jun said as his cards changed into a closed scroll that floated next to him, "If you don't know what this card does, I'll explain to you. You see, it allows me to…"

"Allows you to add one card from your hand without me seeing it and doing that will allows you to draw an extra card. Just because you ranked on my fighting skills doesn't mean you can ridicule my knowledge over the game."

"Fine, at least you know what you're up against. Hayate on the left and Benkei, attack Minotaur!"

Hai! Ikuze, Benkei," the yellow plated shinobi said as he leapt gracefully with katana in hand and disappeared.

"Yes!" As Benkei jumped forward and held his spear out attack Minotaur from an aerial assault, prompting the Armorknight to retaliate, Hayate appeared from behind and stabbed Minotaur in his torso, dropping his weapon. Benkei used this chance to slash Armorknight Minotaur, destroying it.

"Now, my right Hayate, attack the fighter!" The right Hayate threw multiple shurikens at Kyosuke, ripping away 2 life points.

"End of move. Your move."

(J: 7/ Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

"I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Ogre to the left and by paying 2 gauge, I call Axe Dragon, Dorcas to the right," Kyosuke said as he called his Armorknight monster and a silver bulky dragon with an axe shaped head to their given positions, to which Jun just chuckled at Kyosuke's move.

"I heard that chuckling. What's so funny?"

"You, that's what! Don't you think that Axe Dragon, Dorcas would be better summoned to the center rather than the right," Jun said.

"Nope, because if I did, I couldn't equip my Steel Spear, Bravelance," Kyosuke replied as he equipped his trusty spear-like weapon, 'Alright, time to think. His Hayates can move, meaning as soon as I destroy his Benkei, they can switch their positions to the center to guard Jun and interrupt my attack, but if I attack them first, they can't move. I won't be able to inflict any damage at all, but it's better than nothing.'

"Ok, Ogre, attack the Hayate on the left!"

"Ogre!" Armorknight Ogre leapt to the center, to which the left Hayate leapt to as well. In the center field, Hayate tried to confuse Ogre by trying to move in speeds that Ogre couldn't keep up, but Ogre closed his eyes, waiting for the perfect time to strike and slammed in his waist with his club, destroying him.

"Ok, now, Dorcas, attack the Hayate on the right," Kyosuke commanded as Dorcas rampaged to the center and slashed the right Hayate with the axe shaped appendage on his head.

"Now, it's my turn." Kyosuke leapt to the center position as Benkei did. As they charged into each other and locked spears in battle, Benkei smirked, to which Kyosuke smirked as well, but stabbed Benkei in the torso, destroying it.

"End of move."

"Alright, Kyosuke," Kylie cheered.

'Not bad. Despite not inflicting any damage towards me, he was able to clear my field and stop me from using Hayate's abilities. However, that may hurt him more than help him,' Jun thought to himself as his icy blue eyes began to show.

"Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku, to the right! Then I buddy call Electron Ninja, Shiden, to the left!" Jun's buddy monster appeared to the left position and on the right appeared a blue and silver ninja with yellow marks all over his body. Floating around his waist were multiple glowing kunai and he also held a blue and silver katana with its blade separated into multiple parts, connected by an electric aura.

"I activate my Shinobi Scrolls! By paying one gauge, I can add one card into its soul and then draw 1 card. I can also activate this card during your turn if it's a Ninja Arts card," Jun said as he chose one card in his hand and threw it to the scrolls behind him, which opened up and absorbed it.

"Speaking of Ninja Arts, I activate Shiden's ability, Cyber Analysis! I pay one gauge and discard another Ninja Arts card from my hand to draw two extra cards from my deck!" Shiden held his hands together in a tiger hand sign and discharged electricity from his hands, allowing Jun to activate his ability.

"Then, I activate Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze! By paying one life point, I can rest one monster on your field and I choose Axe Dragon, Dorcas," Jun said as he showed his icy blue and soulless eyes towards Dorcas, intimidating him to kneel down. As Jun was using his spell, Daigo took a look at Jun's eyes and was puzzled at how effective his spell was.

'That spell is a normal spell, but his eyes are doing a lot more than just intimidating Dorcas, it's scaring him. How can this boy's eyes be that fearful,' Daigo thought as his teammate was freezing up over the sight of Jun's glowing eyes.

"Now, I equip Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika!" A samurai's blade and sheath appeared on Jun's left side and as Jun unsheathed his sword, a yellow and beautiful glow radiated from the blade.

"Ok, now, Shiden, attack Ogre!" Shiden disappeared from his position and appeared behind Ogre, slashing him in the back with his katana, destroying him.

"Now Muraku, attack the fighter! Muraku's many faces allows him to mimic any ninja from my hand and adds the attack, defense and critical from that ninja to his own. I discard Noble Ninja, Momochitanba," Jun said as Muraku's face began to morph and swirl into Momochintanba's face, which grossed out Kyosuke a little. Muraku held out his blade in both hands and slashed Kyosuke, taking away 3 life points.

"Now it's my turn," Jun said as he slashed Kyosuke with his sword, costing 2 more life points.

"Lastly, my blade is destroyed at the end of my turn," Jun said as his blade dissipated into the air.

"End of move. Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 1)

(K: 3/Gauge: 4)

* * *

As Kyosuke tried to get up from his ordeal, he began to chuckle, which confused Jun and Kylie, and soon he began to laugh.

"He's laughing?"

"What's so funny? Trying to have some happiness with your inevitable defeat?"

"Nope, I just love it when I Buddyfight someone who fights with a certain intensity, and you, my friend, have that! Especially with those eyes you got!"

"Whatever! I'm not your friend," Jun said as he rolled his blue eyes.

"Yeah, you are! I can tell you need one. I know why your sister told me of your problem and I understand it now. You need someone who's not scared of those eyes of yours," Kyosuke said in a more serious tone.

"Wh-wh-what? You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I kind of do. When you activated Snake Gaze, that spell did more than just stop Dorcas, it scared him and that's when it hits me that both the times I met you, your eyes were nearly closed to a point where no one could see them. That way, you couldn't scare anyone."

"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME…"

"Jun! Please let Kyosuke help! He just wants to be a friend to you," Kylie yelled to his brother, which made Jun scowl a bit.

"Jun. I believe young Kylie is right. Kyosuke doesn't seem to be intimidated," Shiden said, surprising Kyosuke and Daigo, "I know your 'gift' can scare some people, but still, I don't think you should distance yourself from everyone, especially those who want to befriend you."

* * *

Jun stood in silence over what his buddy said and began to tear up a little, 'He's right. My eyes have scared more people than I can remember. Only my family and Shiden stayed close to me and even then, I still believe they would be scared away sooner or later, so I tried to keep my eyes hidden. But even then, I…'

* * *

"Alright, Kyosuke, if you say that you understand me, then make me understand by winning this Buddyfight," Jun said with his voice cracking.

"Right! I draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right by paying 2 gauge and putting Dorcas to the drop zone," Kyosuke said as his buddy appeared to the right, giving a prideful roar.

"I cast Buddy Charge and I call Armorknight Wizard to the left!" As Kyosuke's gauge increased to four again, a dark gray old man in a black robe appeared on the right, holding a prickled staff and had cannons and missiles sticking out of his back.

"I attack Muraku with Wizard! Blast 'em!"

"As you wish, my liege," Wizard said as his cannons and missiles were pointed at Muraku and fired at him.

"Hmph, sorry! I activate the spell from my Shinobi Scrolls: Ninja Arts, Shooting Cross Knifes: Right-Hand! Say goodbye to your monsters," Jun said as his scroll opened up and shoot out multiple shurikens which decimated Wizard and Daigo.

"Fine, but remember, Daigo returns with a vengeance," Kyosuke said as his buddy returned to the field.

"I link attack with Demongodol!" Daigo leapt up into the air and attacked Jun with a spinning kick and Kyosuke finished the attack by throwing his spear at Jun, reducing his life points to 3.

"Final Phase! Cast and Impact! FRENZIED RUSH!" Kyosuke leapt into the air and threw his glowing spear at Jun, which multiplied into thousands and rained upon Jun, erasing the rest of his life points.

(J: 0/Gauge: 0)

(K: 4/Gauge: 0)

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"That was awesome."

"How did he get that card in his hand? It is one of a million," Jun said with his head hanging down.

"I'm confused about that as well, since I've had this card for a while," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo walk up to Jun, "But I think it's like that because this card represents me in a way, but I digress. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have a lot more endurance than you think, but I admit one thing: I was wrong about you, Kyosuke. You do have some good strategies in that deck and fighting style of yours."

"At least you admit it."

"However, I wasn't exactly wrong about the deck. Besides Demongodol and a few of your cards, I don't think your deck is good enough yet to take on any powerful Buddyfighters, especially me."

"What do you mean by that, smart guy?"

"I meant that the deck I used was actually one deck I was perfecting. I do use Katana World, but, if I used my real deck, you would have lost and we wouldn't have become friends."

"Yeah, we would and I still would have beaten you," Kyosuke said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but more to the point, Kyosuke, I want to be a deck builder for you. I believe that my deck-making skills will help you become a stronger Danger World player and beyond that, if possible."

"Maybe…," Kyosuke said, 'He does have a point and Jun knew what he was doing when he was battling me, so even if that deck was imperfect, it would have thrown me for a loop if I didn't beat him then. Besides, having a great deck builder may help me become stronger and Daigo too. Maybe strong enough to find out who I really am.'

"Alright, Jun, you got a deal," Kyosuke said as he held out his hand and to which Jun shook it.

"Great."

"Shiden, I hope we can become friends after all this," Daigo said.

"Sure," Shiden said as he took out his hand, "I also want to apologize about the previous situation when you tried to shake my hand and I'd like to return the favor."

"Right," Daigo said as he shook Shiden's hand.

"Wait, don't forget me," Kylie said as she tackled down her brother and began to sob, "I'm sorry, Jun, I didn't mean to intrude in your situation."

"Kylie…"

"I just wanted to help…," Kylie said as her brother picked her up and hugged her.

"You silly kunoichi, it's okay, I should thank you anyway. I know now that I have three friends looking out for me," Jun said as he looked at Kyosuke and Daigo, Shiden, and Kylie, still in his arms.

"Yeah, and thank you, Kyosuke, for helping."

"No prob. Like I said, anything for a friend," Kyosuke said.

Watching this happy joining of friends was a familiar white-haired girl with dull blue eyes and wearing a green school uniform, observing with an emotionless face.

"So that's the new kid. I guess Mikado isn't the only kid we should keep our eyes on," she said quietly as she walked silently into the dark hallway and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Later that night, at Shuutaro's apartment…

"So you didn't go on the field trip, but at least, you got some new friends and one of them is a deck builder," Shuutaro said as he was washing dishes with Kyosuke helping him put away.

"Yeah, I think that was better than seeing some mine. Although I wish I knew what happened today. No one called me about today, not Gao or Baku or Kuguru."

"Maybe it was boring, but you know, I'm happy that you did make some new friends, Kyosuke," Shuutaro said with a happy face.

"Uhh, guys, there's something on the TV you need to see," Ginga said as he came rushing in from the living room in a frantic mood, to which Shuutaro and Kyosuke dropped what they were doing and followed the Super Robot Demon back to the TV, to which Daigo was watching with a surprised face.

"Wow, how did this happen?"

"Man…"

On the TV was a news report about the attack at the Photon Metal Mine by some masked man named Wolf and a monster named Armorknight Cerberus, who was shaped as the Cerberus in Kyosuke's dream. It then showed him battling against Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon, and also showed Gao and Drum trying to help. As the others watched the news report some more, Kyosuke raced to his room, got his cell phone, and immediately dialed up the first person he could think of.

"Hey, Kyosuke, what's up?"

"Gao, what happened to you guys during the field trip today?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and sorry for the wait with this one! But life and Pokémon Omega Ruby take up a lot of time, but the next chapter will be a certain one readers should know and that's all I'm going to say on the subject! Anyway, read and review, no negatives, and tell me what you think about Kyosuke's new friends. Should he get more or new rivals for the upcoming Aibo Buddy Cup? Review what you think, and as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf, Warrior of Disaster!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 7: Wolf, Warrior of Disaster!**

**Episode Basis: Future Force Shines!**

Kylie: Hello, Kylie here! It was kind of hard seeing Jun so quiet sometimes, because of the certain "ability" with his eyes, which scares everyone outside of the family, besides his buddy monster, Shiden. It also made him all grouchy and rude, probably making him believe that he doesn't need friends. It wasn't until I asked Kyosuke and Daigo to help him out and due to my brother's grouchiness, they decided to have a Buddyfight. Kyosuke was able to see past Jun and be a friend to him, and because of that, Jun decided to be a deck builder for Kyosuke. Kyosuke is so cool sometimes!

* * *

It was the early in the morning at the Mikado household, where a certain mini dragon, naked, was coming out of the blankets of his buddy's bed and waking up and seeing the only thing he loves to see: pudding for breakfast.

"Pudding..." As the young Armordragon began to drool, he took a bite, not realizing he was taking a bite at Gao's head, waking him up. Luckily, the rest of the Mikado family was already up and heard the cries coming upstairs.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Don't be angry, pudding…"

"YOU SLOBBERED ALL OVER ME!"

* * *

"Hey, Mom, why didn't you wake me up? I overslept," Gao said coming downstairs and into the dining room with large bumps on his and Drum's heads.

"I did wake you up, but you must have fallen asleep again. You're a big boy now; you should be more responsible," Suzumi said while a plateful of cups for the family.

"But he keeps me up all night with his snoring," Gao said, accusing Drum.

"Only a feeble man blames over for his problems," Drum said, eating 3 cups of pudding.

"BUT. IT. IS. YOUR. FAULT I DON'T SLEEP!"

That's enough, Gao! Hurry, you'll be late," Suzumi scolded.

"Yeah, I better get going! There's a field trip today," Ga o said as he poured all his food in one bowl and hurriedly ate it, only to choke on it.

"You ok? Here, drink this."

"You going to blame that, too," Drum said.

"So, your class is going to the Photon Metal Mine at Mt. Fuji," Takashi said.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to where the core tech cases are made," Gao said as he began to pout, "Now I may miss it."

"Don't worry about that, Brother! Just ask Drum to fly you there with his Buddy Skill," Hanako said.

"Huh? What do you mean, his Buddy Skill?"

"It's like a special power you get from your buddy monster. It's different for each person, though," Hanako explained.

"What are we waiting for? Catch you on the flipside," Gao said as he ran out the door and pulling his mini-buddy.

"Gah, he's so obsessed with Buddyfight these days. I feel a little left out," Suzumi said as she sighed.

"I understand exactly how you feel, but it's natural for kids his age to be trying things and finding new interests," Takashi said.

* * *

As Gao and Drum ran down the street to the school, Gao abruptly stopped, dropping Drum in the process and hard on his rear.

"Alright, Drum! Give me some of that Buddy Skill stuff and fly us over to the school," Gao commanded, pointing in the direction of the school. However, he got no reaction from his buddy.

"Huh? Well?"

After a while of silence between the two buddies, they decided to hurry to the school before the buses to the field trip left without them. As they were running towards the school…

"What makes you think I'd let you use my Buddy Skill," Drum grumpily said.

"GAAAHH! Give me a break! We are buddies, aren't we," Gao said as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and almost pounced on his buddy, only for Drum to leap out of the way.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, kid, I'm not sure I want to be your buddy?"

"Keep it up, lizard brain! With or without your dumb Buddy skill, I'm going to make it on time for that field trip!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you just miss the bus," Drum said as he and Gao saw that A bus from Aibo Academy drove on an above highway. On the bus, Gao could clearly see that it was clearly from Aibo Academy, according to the Japanese symbols on the bus saying it was.

"I blame you for this," Gao growled.

"You're so pathetic. You and your buddy dragon," A familiar and snide voice said.

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT," Both Gao and Drum said, only to see the snide remark came from Noboru Kodo, Gao's rival. Also with him were Kuguru, Baku, Kiri and Mr. Neginoyama.

"What are you guys doing here," Gao asked, "The field trip was today, right?"

* * *

As soon as the five teenagers, plus their teacher left, Kuguru explained why they stayed back at the school for Gao…

"Mr. Neginoyama offered us a ride with the school car."

"It's my pleasure. I'm just happy everyone will be able to attend," Mr. Neginoyama said.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I can't believe you guys waited for me. You all rock," Gao said while looking back at his friends and noticed someone was missing. Kuguru was able to figure out who he was looking for.

"If you're looking for Kyosuke, you're out of luck," Kuguru said.

"Why?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain apartment, Shuutaro was trying to wake up his roommate…

"Hey Kyosuke, time to get up," Shuutaro said with a yawn and knocking on Kyosuke's door, but got no response, "Come on, Kyosuke, you don't want to be late…" Shuutaro was about to finish his sentence when he was hit in a face by a pillow from a sleepy Kyosuke when he opened the door.

"Five more minutes, please," Kyosuke mumbled sleepily.

"Ok. Five more minutes, which will probably be another hour again," The shop manager said, closing the door, leaving a sleeping Kyosuke and his miniature Duel Dragon resting by him to sleep in.

* * *

"I tried to call him, but no answer," Kuguru quickly said.

"Maybe Goldie and his buddy are taking a page from you on how to be late," Noboru said with a smirk.

"Oh, well. I'll tell him about the trip later and how much he missed," Gao said with a large grin on his face.

"Whatever, I'm not that surprised that you would get to school late," Noboru said.

"Well, I'm happy that, at least, you waited for me, Noboru."

"It was not my idea to wait for you."

"But we all waited for you too, Noboru," Kiri said as Kuguru and Baku agreeing with him.

"Yeah, well, at least I got to school before Gao or his bonehead buddy did," Noboru nervously said, not noticing that Drum got out of his card.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BONEHEAD?! AT LEAST I DON'T PUT GEL IN MY HAIR…" Drum furiously said before Noboru literally shut his mouth closed.

"Uh, sir, excuse me, but Gao has his buddy monster out again."

"Ah!"

"You know the rules, Mr. Mikado: no monsters allowed. Understand?"

"Why does that rule exist anyway," Kiri asked, "Monster can't use their abilities outside of Buddyfights anyway, right? So why can't they stay out with us? They're pretty much harmless."

"They're cute, when they're not annoying," Kuguru interjected.

"You see, the reasoning is that all monsters, not limited to dragons, by the way, are beings from other worlds and so, they could be very dangerous, or some believe," Mr. Neginoyama explained as Drum changed back to his card form.

"Drum, dangerous?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby factory situated in the middle of a crater-like canyon near Mt. Fuji, an alarm was blaring off, indicating some sort of trouble was occurring.

"Have you located the intruder yet," a woman said, "What's taking so long? We need to find him and quick." As the workers searched for the intruder on multiple monitors, which turned off as they searched, they were able see on some monitors where multiple accounts of damage were left throughout the factory.

"Who do you think they are? Just look at the damage they left," one of the workers said.

"We need to stay calm," the woman said as she looked through the computer in front of her, "Please contact Aibo Academy and tell them to cancel the field trip scheduled today."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Radio the school buses and tell them to turn around immediately!"

"It's the monster," another worker said as they looked and saw a young boy in a black mask and clothing and holding an evil looking drill-like spear that was imbued in a purple aura. Behind him was a giant Cerberus with yellow armor and drills, "What will it do?"

"Evacuate all personnel at once! I'll call the Buddy Police," the woman said.

* * *

Back on the school van…

"Sir, your phone's ringing."

"Cell phones are not allowed while driving. Besides, we'll be at the mine soon. I can check my messages, then," Mr. Neginoyama said.

* * *

At the Buddy Card Police Office…

"The Photon Metal Mine has just been attacked by a mysterious intruder," the female officer said.

"But why on earth would they want to steal Photon Metal," a short man revealing to be wearing a red scarf with a wing like badge on it, a blue and white coat, green pants and silver glasses with large lens.

"Commander I, with your permission, I'd like to take this one. I will await your orders, sir," said a young man wearing the same work clothes as Tasuku, but worn green clothing underneath.

"Ok, do you need to bring your buddy monster with you?"

"There will be no need for that, sir," the male officer said with a salute and left.

"Commander I! I would like to join him," Tasuku said, calling from the monitor.

"But, Tasuku, don't you have school?"

"I'm all done with school for today. I finished early, but it's important that I should be there. It's just that… I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both. Alright, Tasuku, you can back up Takihara. But, remember, nothing reckless, okay," Commander I said.

"Yes, Sir! Time to get to work, Jack," Tasuku as his buddy came out of his card, "Let's go, Jack." As the gem on Tasuku's core deck case began to glow, Jack's eyes followed suit, activating his buddy skill, Sky Circle and changing Tasuku's core deck case into Star Pulsar, and soon they flew off in the direction of the mine.

* * *

Back at the Photon Metal Mine, the kids plus Mr. Neginoyama soon arrived there. However…

"It's unusually quiet," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, and where's the bus," Baku added.

"Photon Metal Mine," Gao said, reading the sign, "Maybe I'll be able to find something here to make me a stronger Buddyfighter." As Gao casually walked in the mine grounds, ignoring the worried looks from his friends, Mr. Neginoyama was carefully reading the messages on his cell phone and gaining more of a worried look as he continued reading.

"EVERYONE BACK INTO THE VAN," Mr. Neginoyama yelled, scaring the nearby birds out of the trees, "THE FIELD TRIP'S BEEN CANCELED!"

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"They're reporting some sort of accident. The buses have already went back!"

"Uh, sir, Gao just took off towards the mine on his own," Noboru said in his casual tattletale tone as Mr. Neginoyama moaned in worry for the young Sun Fighter.

* * *

As Gao continued to walk through the mine grounds, he began to see more holes through many buildings and began to wonder what happened.

"What happened here," Gao asked himself as he saw the culprits of the destruction around leap up on a nearby building with the human partner holding some sort of suitcase.

"SURRENDER! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED," a green, four legged robot with a cylinder shaped head said as multiple robots of that kind surrounded the culprits, "THERE IS NO ESACPE!"

"Mission accomplished. I have my Photon Metal," the masked man said as his buddy monster gave three monstrous howls at once. The man dropped the suitcase through a black wormhole that formed out of nowhere.

"I'm going to enjoy the awesome power this will give me," he said as he glowed in a purple aura, which Gao gasped at, "I cast Thunder Devastation!" As he came down from the building, he slammed his spear through the ground, unleashing purple bolts of lightning and earth shaking shockwaves, disrupting the robots' circuitry and disabling them.

"I'm pretty sure that's a card from the Danger World," Gao muttered to himself as he saw this incredible feat done by one person, "So, I'm guessing this guy fights using a Danger World deck like Kyosuke, but…"

"Hey! What's going on, kid," Drum said as he came out of Gao's pocket.

"Stay back! You shouldn't be here!"

"Who is that," the masked man said as he saw Drum and soon, his buddy leapt from the top of the building to attack Drum.

"Game on," Drum said as he prepared his mini-drill for combat. The two buddies clashed, only for Drum to easily swat back and slid across the ground.

"Drum, are you okay?"

"This isn't… Buddyfighting, isn't it," Drum tried to say, "Something's… not right. You should… get yourself out of… here."

"Drum, wake up!"

"You want to play too, little human," the monstrous Cerberus said as he looked down towards Gao and his weakened buddy, "Come on."

"Why you! I'll get you for what you did to Drum," Gao said as he went into a fighting pose, "you mutant furball!"

"Well, well. What do you we have here? Maybe I should take you on myself!" As the masked man tried to grab Gao, the young Mikado intercepted his attempts by pushing his elbows aside and tossed him back.

"Not bad."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," the beast said as he approached Gao, but suddenly, his attack was blocked by Takihara's shields.

"Criminal Buddyfighter, identify yourself!"

"Buddy Police?"

"Buddy Police Barrier," the officer yelled as he flew upward, "You better get out of here, kid, now!"

From space, the Buddy Police Satellite beamed a barrier around the Metal Mine, trapping everyone within the mine inside.

"This is a Buddy Police Barrier," Gao said as he looked around.

"This forcefield cannot be penetrated or broken until the Buddyfight is over, and one of our deck cases is destroyed. Now pull out your deck and get ready to Buddyfight!"

"With pleasure! Drill Bunker," the masked man said as his card transformed into a swirling drill-like energy attack, which destroyed Takihara's deck case. Soon, the forcefield was immediately taken down.

* * *

As the forcefield was easily taken down, Mr. Neginoyama gasped for the worst for one of his students. "Alright, you kids stay in the van while I try to find Gao," Mr. Neginoyama said.

"Yes sir, but what's going on? Is Gao hurt," Kuguru asked as she and others heard a massive roar coming from above. It came from Jackknife Dragon, who was coming in with Tasuku.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji," Baku said with awe.

"The Aibo Academy field trip has been canceled," Tasuku said as soon as he saw the others below him, "Leave the area immediately!" He soon heard a massive explosion and a pillar of smoke coming from the mine.

* * *

"I've never seen an ability like that before. He destroyed my core deck case with one shot," Takihara said as the gem from the case fell off the case and snapped in half.

"You've worked your last shift, Buddy Cop! Time to punch out the clock," the masked man said as he came in for final assault, but was stopped by Jackknife. Soon he and Tasuku came.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji, you're just in time!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Mr. Takihara?"

"Hmm… They call me the Wolf."

"Tasuku."

"Gao, is that you? Get out of here! Let me deal with it! Go back to the van with your friends!"

"Not a chance. You can't be alone with him. He's crazy and too powerful," Gao said.

"The more, the merrier, right? Let's see which one of you is the strongest fighter. Show me your defense," Wolf said as he tried to attack Tasuku with a purple shockwave, failed.

"Now I get it. That's not a Buddyfight skill at all," Tasuku said.

"Huh, so what is it," Gao asked.

* * *

"Commander I, requesting the use of Future Force!"

"But it's not ready yet!"

"If he needs it, we may not have a choice," Commander I said.

"Forgive me, but Future Force has never been use in an actual battle. The International Committee has to improve it first," the female officer said.

"I'll take full responsibility for this. Tasuku, I'm putting my faith in you. Please don't let me down."

"Permission to initiate Future Force granted!"

* * *

"TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE," Tasuku said as his core gadget expanded, showing blue and green glass-like armor and began to glow. As Tasuku began to be covered in the glow, his hair grew longer and the cards came coming out of his core gadget and surrounding him and soon returned to his deck, except one that Tasuku grabbed, "Now, time to test it out! I equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" As Tasuku was being equipped into the weapon, something was off about it, as if the blade had actually become real.

"Whoa, that is unbelievable," Gao said with awe, "Tasuku somehow made the power of his cards real!"

"Did you say Future Force," Wolf said as he leapt up towards Tasuku, "How can you have such a thing?"

"Wolf was your name, right? This is how we treat criminals my way," Tasuku said as he attacked Wolf and appeared from behind and knocked him down with a kick. Wolf's buddy monster tried to attack him, but was stopped by Tasuku's Green Dragon Shield. Jackknife intervened with an attack of his own and soon Dragon and Cerberus clashed.

"Equip Hysteric Spear," Wolf said as he equipped a blood red drill-like spear, "Ok, so you got some moves, but that won't stop a warrior like me!"

"Oh man, this is unreal! It's nothing like the Buddyfight I know," Gao said he watched the two warriors clashed over and over, only for Tasuku to gain the upper hand.

"Mr. Takihara, are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are the cards' powers real? What's going on," Gao asked.

"I asked you guys to leave. Please, this top secret Buddy Police business," Tasuku said.

"I just thought you may need this," Gao said as he took out the very card Tasuku gave him: Gargantua Punisher.

"Why is that?"

"So you can be able to beat this guy, that's why."

"But that card belongs to you now."

"But I can still lend to you. We both know that the power of this card. You got to stop this guy," Gao said as he shook in anger, "He hurt Drum and he could hurt others."

"I don't need it," Tasuku quickly said.

"Take it for their sake," Takihara said.

"If you say so." As Gao handed the card to Tasuku, the picture on the card changed from Gao's to Tasuku's.

"Thanks, Gao, I accept your assistance and I will use it if necessary."

"Who knew they have that kind of power? Time to back off," the Cerberus said as Wolf got back up from the attack.

"You're not going anywhere! Buddy Police Barrier," Tasuku said as the satellite activated again, creating another barrier around the mine again.

"No barrier in the world can keep me in," Wolf said as he threw his Hysteric Spear towards the Star Pulsar, only for it to be bounced off.

"You can see that my Star Pulsar is different than Mr. Takihara's, so mine won't break so easily. The only chance you have to escaping is to beat me in a Buddyfight. Come forth, Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"You are a fool! Dark Lumenize, Savage Steel!"

"Raise the Flag!"

* * *

(W for Wolf, and FFT for "Future Force Tasuku. Yep, he's just that cool.)

* * *

(W: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(FFT: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"I'm going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to my center area," Tasuku said as he called the red burly dragon in armor, which quickly attack Wolf, costing 3 life points.

(W: 7/ Gauge: 3)

(FFT: 10/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

(A/N: I really don't know what their gauges really are, this is just a guess. That's what I hate about anime.)

* * *

"I equip Hysteric Spear! Armorknight Eagle, to the left! I also Buddy call Armorknight Cerberus to the right," Wolf said as his fighting position was complete.

"He got back a life point from a Buddy Gift and now it's his turn to attack. Come on, Tasuku!," Gao said.

"Now, Armorknight Cerberus, take over Eagle," Wolf said. Soon Cerberus took down and was wrapped in a flame-like aura and roared ferociously.

"I heard about Cerberus' power. He has the ability to make monsters' powers his own. Even while attacked, his soul takes the hit, so he takes no damage at all."

"The Soulguard, by absorbing other monsters, his monster grows," Gao said as he began to remember how Kyosuke's buddy did the same thing whenever he was called, 'When Kyosuke called Daigo, his buddy didn't even attack the ally, but why did this guy absorbed Eagle like it was nothing?'

"Armorknight Ogre, to the left! Attack the fighter along with Cerberus!" As soon as he was summoned onto the field, Armorknight Ogre joined in an attack with Armorknight Cerberus, which reduced Tasuku's life points to 4.

"Your move."

"I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left. I equip Dragobrave!"

"Uh-oh!"

As Tasuku and Systemic Dagger were able to join forces, they were able to reduce Wolf's life points to 3.

"Now, Jackknife, attack," Tasuku commanded.

"Jackknife Battle Blade," Jackknife said as he prepared his blade and came in with a spinning attack towards Wolf.

"Oh, man, here it comes," Gao said.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle," Wolf said as he was covered by crimson energy, which protected him from Jack's attack. He landed back on the ground safely, but was exhausted from the onslaught of attacks. "I survived your triple attack and I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"Using the Battle Aura Circle was a smart choice. Without a monster in your center, you can nullify my attack. Too bad for you. I expected that move. Time to end this! I cast Dragonic Charge! "

"You're going to increase your gauge now?"

"Cast! Remember this pain well for this is the blade that crushes all evil, Gargantua Punisher!"

"Tasuku Ryuuenji, I'll seek my revenge until my last breath!"

Just as the Gargantua blade was about to end the game, the Buddy Police Barrier immediately exploded out of nowhere.

* * *

"What do you mean, the barrier satellite exploded? Impossible, where did the assault come from," Commander I said with an angry tone.

"There's no sign of attack, sir. It seems to be some sort of accident."

* * *

"ERROR, THE BARRIER IS NOW OFF," the mechanical voice coming from Tasuku's Star Pulsar said.

"No way, I don't understand," Tasuku said as he saw dark clouds discharging purple lightning come in from out of nowhere.

"They've come for us, Wolf," Cerberus said as he and Wolf were hit by a lightning strike and taken off into the clouds.

"My Buddy Police Barrier… It just disappeared…"

* * *

As soon as the sun was setting, ambulances, a news team and even some members of Buddy Police were already at the mine to see what happened.

"Thanks, sir. You be careful on the way back, ok," Tasuku said to Mr. Neginoyama.

"Indeed. You boys have it tough, don't you? Give my regards to Commander I," Mr. Neginoyama said, making Tasuku gasp with surprise.

"Please, I just have to know," Gao said as he came up to Tasuku, "What were those powers you and Wolf were using?"

"It's better that you don't know at all, Gao. Buddyfights are fun and you're one of my best opponents. Don't let what you saw today worry you, ok? Here."

"Yeah, but I just… What I mean is…"

"Please, it's for the best," Tasuku said as Drum began to wake up.

"What happened," Drum said with a weak voice.

"Oh, Drum, I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Come on, kid, you're not going to stop crying over me, are ya?"

"Not now, anyway! Whatever, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Please let me help you!"

* * *

Later that night, at Shuutaro's apartment, it was an hour after Kyosuke called Gao when Gao decided to explain what happened to him and his friends at the mine…

"Wow, I mean wow," Kyosuke said with so much surprise that happened to his friend.

"I know, man. It was kind of a brutal day for me," Gao said.

"Well, If I didn't see the news report, I wouldn't have believed you. Anyway, is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, when I told them what happened, they were all 'no way' or 'you're awesome' or even 'you idiot'."

"I can tell who said that last remark. What about Drum? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, as soon as we got home, I had to make up something to Mom and Dad to say why we were late. I had to say traffic getting back home."

"Did she buy it?"

"Only for about two seconds, but Drum was okay as soon as he swallowed like 10 cups of pudding and fell asleep in my bed," Gao said as he looked over to the naked Armordragon, already asleep.

"Hahaha! That's good, I guess!"

"So, what about you, man? What happened to you today?"

"You know, overslept, got some rest and had a Buddyfight, same old, same old. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Alright, I better go before Mom knows I'm not asleep yet."

"Wouldn't want that. See ya tomorrow, Gao, night."

"Good night."

As soon as he got off the phone, Kyosuke got into a deep thought, 'The power to make your cards real. It seems dangerous, that Future Force stuff, but… Why does it sound familiar?'

"Kyosuke," Daigo said as he came in the room munching on a Pocky stick, "What did Gao say?"

"Only that the field trip was crazy," Kyosuke said with a smirk as he scratched his hair, trying to hide his feelings about what he was told.

* * *

**That's it for another chapter and remember, review for what you liked in this chapter! Since the Aibo Buddy Cup is coming up soon, for my readers, I have a suggestion: I want someone to come up with a new opponent for Kyosuke to battle in the ABC Cup in a certain Wild Card Match. Tell me what he/she should look like, their mannerisms, their deck cases, their decks or even their buddies, and I'll see which one becomes a permanent character in this story. So, as for me, This is BlasterDragonoid signing off! **


	8. Chapter 8: Rouga's Demonic Onslaught!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 8: Rouga's Demonic Onslaught!**

**Episode Basis: Rouga Aragami Attacks!**

* * *

Tasuku: I thought today was going to be a normal day for me, but I guess that that doesn't normally happen for a Buddy Police Officer like me, especially fighting against someone like Wolf. I can't believe someone like him had a power similar to the Future Force power the Buddy Police was experimenting with. I was about to stop when all of the sudden, the Buddy Police Barrier Satellite somehow exploded. Anyway, Wolf escaped and with the Photon Metal Deck Cases and who knows what he would want with them, but as long as his influence still exists, I fear that could affect the future of Buddyfight forever. As a Buddy Police Officer and Buddyfighter, I'll make sure that Wolf and whoever may be helping him will be sent to justice!

* * *

It was the day after the Photon Mine incident in Aibo Academy, where everyone finally recovered from it when Noboru Kodo was seen going up the escalators, obviously distracted in thought.

"It's about time I get serious about taking down Gao! I'll show that noob," Noboru said to himself as a mysterious person crept up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hands off! Armorknight Eagle? No way! Rouga Aragami? Why you are...uh…what I mean is that want do you want from me? I'm just a second rank 6th grade Buddyfighter."

"I don't want you. I'm looking for Gao Mikado. It's very important that I speak to him," Rouga said.

"Yeah, kid, kitten shirt, you know him?"

"Hey, it's a tiger! Uhhh…what would someone like you possibly want with that doofus?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I cast Green Dragon Shield," Gao said as he was showing his actions to Drum, Kyosuke and Daigo.

"5 out of 10," Drum commented.

"Very funny," Gao said.

"I think that deserved 6 out of 10," Kyosuke said as Gao rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Tasuku was so good at it," Gao said as he reminisced on how Tasuku was able to use Green Dragon Shield when he was using Future Force.

"Hi there, Gao," Kiri said as he appeared out of nowhere, spooking Gao and the others.

"Uh, hi, Kiri," Gao said.

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I was uh…"

"Hey guys," Kuguru said as she, Baku and Jun was coming over, "Baku and Jun just finished your decks!"

"I balanced out Gargantua Punisher by adding four Drum Bunker Dragons, Pile Bunker Dragons, and Steel Fist, Dragoknuckles," Baku said as he handed Gao's new deck to him, "It's super aggressive and might be my finest work."

"Sounds sweet," Gao said.

"Maybe. As for you, Kyosuke, I added some Drill Bunkers to balance out the only copy of Frenzied Rush you got in your deck and added some copies of Demongodol, Armorknight Lizardman, and Nightflight Dragon, Rahal," Jun said as he gave the deck to Kyosuke to observe, "It's not as aggressive as Baku's, but it will get the job done."

"Neat! Thanks, man," Kyosuke said as he shook Jun's hand.

"Come on, guys, let's try them out!"

"Nope!"

"No way, man! This deck is way too complicated for a total beginner like you to handle," Baku said as Gao grunted.

'And once again, Baku makes a comment on how bad Gao is at Buddyfight,' Kyosuke thought as he rolls his eyes.

"Man, what's it going to take for you to believe in me," Gao said.

"You can start with your lunch," Baku said as his stomach growled.

"You're hungry too, huh, Tanyama," Kyosuke said as he looked over to Jun.

"Well, Deck making does have its prices," Jun said as he looked to the side and his stomach began to growl, making Kyosuke sweat drop.

* * *

In school, a class was being held for Judo for kids in the 6th grade where one peppy and dance loving 6th grader was practicing with another student or practicing his dancing with him, whichever came first in his head.

"Yo, yo, yo," Tetsuya said as he was gripping his collar.

"Tetsuya! Stop goofing around!"

"Yo, yo! Why so serious, amigo?"

"Because if you lose focus, then somebody's going to get hurt," Gao said he came up to Tetsuya.

"Sorry, yo!"

As they were talking, Daigo was watching his buddy and the other students practice from the doorway and was a little surprised at how Gao was able to teach the class, despite his age.

'Impressive. Gao really knows how to teach fighting skills, let alone teach something like this to others. Makes me wonder how Master Blood is doing,' Daigo thought.

"So how does Gao know so much about this stuff," Kiri asked.

"He's won three consecutive national championships with his Mikado-style Aikijujitsu," Baku answered.

"What? He competes against adults?!"

"Yep, and he's also trained to Judo, so the teachers made him our instructor."

"So cool," Kiri said.

"Interesting," Daigo said as he felt someone kick him in the back, "Hey, excuse you, human!"

"Move out of my way, you rat," that person said, revealing to be Rouga.

"Hey, Mighty Sun Fighter! My new friend Rouga wants to talk to you about something," Noboru said.

"Watch out, yo! Gao's not in a good mood, you know what I'm saying," Tetsuya joked.

"Stop talking," Rouga said he pushed down Tetsuya.

"Stop talking," the Armorknight parrot-like monster repeated.

"We're right in the middle of our Judo class, so can it wait," Baku said.

"Are you alright," Gao said as he came over to Tetsuya.

"Yeah, Tetsuya's cool, yo!"

"Hey, wait. Isn't that…," Kiri said.

"Rouga Aragami," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo came up to Baku and Kiri, "the top ranking fighter in the 8th grade."

"So, what do you think he wants with Gao," Kiri asked as they watched Gao and Rouga stare at each other quietly.

"Funny, being one of the only rivals that Tasuku Ryuuenji acknowledges, I was expecting a little more," Rouga said.

"Am I supposed to ask what you want?"

"I challenge you to a Buddyfight during the lunch break. Come to the fighting stage and don't be late."

"To the fighting stage, rawk!"

"Why would I want to accept a challenge from you," Gao snapped back.

"Because of what I said to you the other day at Castle," Rouga reminded Gao.

* * *

"_Remember, the only thing of any value in this world is winning!"_

* * *

"I disagree then, and I disagree with you now!"

"And that's why you'll accept my challenge now, because you claim not to care if you win or lose."

"Win or lose!"

"I don't buy it. You don't really care about me at all, do you? I'm just part of some scheme to fight my friend Tasuku and I don't want any part of it," Gao said.

"You little…," Rouga tried to say before slipping on a banana peel left by Asmodai, who chuckling in the background.

"I've seen it a thousand times, but it never gets old!"

"It's like you're always telling me, a tense situation always needs some comedic relief," Tetsuya agreed.

"Asmodai's your buddy, huh? You punk, you'll pay for the Great Rouga Aragami," Rouga said in anger.

"Great? Conceited human," Daigo said under his breath.

"Let me guess, the fighting stage at Lunch? You're on, we'll be there," Asmodai said as Tetsuya screamed over his buddy's agreement.

"Gao, do you really think that Tetsuya should fight him," Kiri said as Gao began to growl.

* * *

At the Buddy Card Office…

"Nothing yet. We're still trying to uncover why the Satellite self-destructed," Commander I said.

"And Wolf's abilities… Do you think he was using Future Force as well," Tasuku said.

"We don't know, but the fact that he stole Photon Metal suggests that he's planning to recruit other fighters and outfit with this special power as well," Commander I said, making Tasuku gasp at the fact, "He'll most likely target youngsters with natural Buddyfighting abilities."

"If that's true, then the first place he'll look is Aibo Academy," Tasuku said.

* * *

Back at the school's fighting stage, where Rouga and Tetsuya's fight was about to begin…

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Magic World!"

"Danger World!"

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

"Rouga will go first," Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw. I buddy call Armorknight Eagle to the center area," Rouga said as his buddy flew from Rouga's side to the center area.

"With a buddy gift, Rouga has 11 life points," Paruko said.

"Buddy call already?"

"Out of the darkness, leaving destruction in its path! I call Armorknight Demon to the right and give him Eagle!" As a purple winged demon outfitted with similar armor to Armorknight Eagle and with cannons for hands was summoned to the right, it blasted and destroyed Eagle, it roared as it glowed in a flaming aura.

* * *

"He sacrificed his own buddy to the Armorknight Demon," Kuguru said.

"It has 9000 power and 8000 defense. There's isn't a single card in Tetsuya's deck that compete with that," Baku added.

"If that's the case, Tetsuya's done as dinner," Jun commented as Kyosuke was in deep thought about the recent play Rouga did.

* * *

"I equip Boulder Piercing Spear," Rouga said as he equipped a dark blue trident, "Demon will attack the fighter. Trident Cannon!" The Armorknight Demon pointed its cannon at Tetsuya and fired a purple cannon at Tetsuya, knocking off 3 life points. Meanwhile, Gao and Drum were watching the fight on a TV monitor from another classroom.

(R: 10/Gauge: 3)

(T: 7/Gauge: 2)

"What an intense attack! Tetsuya has 7 life points left! It's going to be almost impossible to defeat this powerful demon with his Magic World deck," Paruko announced.

"So, what gives? It's not like you to refuse a challenge from anybody," Drum asked.

"It's just that thing he said… that winning is everything. You see, I used to do think that too…"

* * *

_When I first started training in Aikijujitsu, I really loved it. But the better I got, the more I hated losing. Before I knew it, all that mattered to me was winning at any cost. It was pretty extreme._

"_I bet you can't handle this move," A younger Gao said as he gripped onto his opponent on his collar, who was about a year younger than him, and slammed him down with a lot of force._

"_He's using that Mikado-style throwing technique," Suzumi said to herself._

"_Aww, come on, I didn't throw you that hard, man," Gao said as his opponent got up slowly._

"_Are you okay, young man? Oh no, I think his wrist is broken! Someone quick, get him to the first aid station!"_

"_What were you thinking using such a dangerous technique," Suzumi angrily said._

_I was obsessed with winning. I didn't even think about my opponents or the fact that I could hurt them. It's not a time I'm proud of._

* * *

"I had to change if I wanted to make friends."

"I get it."

"I don't like Rouga because he'll do whatever it'll take to win."

* * *

"Oh my, what's this? Tetsuya has called two Death Realm Metal Valefars at once!"

"What a dilemma! What I'll do? Why not link attack with these two? My power will grow, double in size and give this demon a big surprise," Tetsuya rapped.

"I didn't see that coming! With more power, he'll be able to smash Armorknight Demon on the right," Paruko announced.

* * *

"On the right?"

* * *

"_I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!"_

* * *

"Hold on! I see what Rouga's doing," Gao said as he ran out of the classroom with his buddy behind him, "Tetsuya, no, don't do it!"

"Wait, kid!"

"Link attack to Armorknight Demon," Tetsuya said.

"Let's smoke him out of the water…"

"And fire him into the sky!" As the two Valefars began to attack, Armorknight Demon began to brace for attack.

"Cast, Battle Spirit UNITE," Rouga said as his card wrapped Armorknight Demon in dark purple light and his monster began scream in pain.

"Why didn't the link attack work?"

"Maybe we were out of tune?" Armorknight Demon threw a breath of fire at one of the Valefars, destroying him.

"End of Move."

* * *

"Battle Spirit Unite is a card that has to be used with an item," Baku said.

"So that's why he equipped it on his first turn. Rouga is as good as they say," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, and he's not done," Kyosuke said as the others looked at him, "Tetsuya's done because Rouga is going to win, hands down."

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Rouga's preparing for his second turn! He's lived up to his excellent reputation so far."

"I call Armorknight Eagle to the left," Rouga said as his monster appeared.

"What! How can he call another monster with a size 3 Demon already out," Tetsuya said.

"Armorknight Eagle is a size 0 monster. We went over that in class the other day," Asmodai replied.

"Yeah, but I was sleepin'!"

"Prepare for the Trident Cannon!" Armorknight Demon charged his cannon and prepared to fire.

"Then I cast Solomon's Shield," Tetsuya said as he threw a yellow shield with strange markings to block the attack.

"Get ready," Asmodai said as Tetsuya began to tense up again.

"Now attack him again with the Trident Cannon!"

"Hey, how can he attack again?"

"A player can only attack once on the first turn," Asmodai said.

"Oh, that's right!"

"Uh oh, I guess Tetsuya forgot that Armorknight Demon can attack in one turn. What a rookie mistake," Paruko said as Armorknight Demon launched his attack, taking away 3 more life points.

"What a move! Only 4 life points left and now here comes Eagle's attack!"

Armorknight Eagle fired multiple bullets from its back machine guns, blasting off 1 life points from Tetsuya.

"Final Phase! Cast! Drill Bunker," Rouga said as his card transformed his weapon into a driil attack and leapt towards Tetsuya.

"Ahh! I cast Quick Summon and call Beleth to the center," Tetsuya said as Beleth was quickly called to guard against the impact attack.

"That's pointless! Drill Bunker can pierce through both you and your monster!"

"BELETH!"

"I never get to attack," Beleth said as he was quickly destroyed.

"Wow, that Drill Bunker sure has a devastating effect. Even with a monster in the center area, it's capable of inflicting 4 damage to the opponent."

* * *

(R:10/Gauge: 0)

(T:0/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Rouga Aragami."

As the crowd cheered for Rouga's victory, Gao came to the stands and growled quietly for not being able to warn Tetsuya in time.

"Rouga, my man, that was an awesome fight," Tetsuya said as he came up to Rouga.

"You're so pathetic. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me?"

"Can't defeat me, Rawk!"

"Hey, Tetsuya's my friend! You can't talk to him like that," Gao yelled.

"Is there something you want to say to me," Rouga said.

"Stop being a jerk! At least show some respect to the people you fight!"

"Oooh, did I strike a nerve, Mikado? What are you going to do about it?"

"Struck a nerve!"

"What?"

"My, you're so sensitive! You make it so easy! He was just the bait to attract to lure you out!"

"I'm just bait," Tetsuya said sadly.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just bitter that he can't bust a beat like you," Asmodai said softly.

"**Eclipsing the darkness with light and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, the mighty Sun Fighter is here! **Rouga Aragami, I challenge you to a fight," Gao said as Rouga began to laugh.

"Excellent! You'll meet me after school," Rouga said.

"Prepare yourself for what a real Buddyfight is!"

* * *

Back at the guys' usual hangout…

"Please? You got to let me use that deck!"

"No chance. I told you it's too much for a beginner like you handle," Baku said as their friends watched this debacle.

"I agreed to fight Rouga in front of the whole school. I can't back out now!"

"Not my problem, bro!"

"The guy's a bully and he embarrassed Tetsuya and without that deck, I can't beat him! Come on," Gao said as he tried to pull the deck out of Baku's hands.

"Let go!"

"Baku! Please!"

"Fine, take it!"

"You won't regret it," Gao said with a smile, "Time to cowboy up!"

"Yeah," Drum agreed as they left.

"I have a feeling this won't end well for Gao," Jun said.

"I never seen Gao so worked up before," Kuguru said.

"You're sure the deck is strong enough, though. Right," Kiri said.

"Well, it all comes down to experience. The deck can go either way: a total victory or a total flop. If Gao can use it properly, he would look like a total genius," Baku said.

"Wow," Kyosuke said, 'Gao's so fired up. I just hope he doesn't burn out.'

* * *

As Tasuku and Jackknife flew to Aibo Academy, they overheard some announcing for a certain 6th grader/reporter coming from the fighting stage.

"Welcome back to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage. The battle between Rouga Aragami and Gao Mikado is about to begin," Paruko announced.

"Did she say Gao," Tasuku said.

"Hey, that's Tasuku! Hey, you're just to see my brother buddyfight," Hanako said as she spotted Tasuku.

"Oh, yeah?"

* * *

"The same Gao Mikado who threw dumb luck in defeating Tasuku Ryuuenji and then went up to beating Tetsuya Kurodake! And now, Mister Doesn't Know When To Quit has challenged Rouga Aragami, the top ranked fighter in the 8th grade!"

"Go Gao, you can do it!"

"You know it! Get this guy for me, yo!"

"Yeah, Gao, burn this guy down a peg!"

"Rouga will breeze over ths Mikado boy. He's only been Buddyfighting for a few months," a tan haired boy wearing a military suit said.

"Let's just hope the Master's plan works. Rouga blowing off steam will focus him back to our mission," a girl with white hair, dull blue eyes and wearing clothes similar to the boy said.

"Release Baku's explosive super amazing deck! Ultra Blast Fury, Lumenize!"

"I'll strike you with my blazing spear! Lumenize, Brutal Steel," Rouga said as his core deck case transformed into a silver spear with a drill-like blade and pulled out his hand.

"Wait, that sounds familiar," Tasuku said to himself as he remembered Wolf's introduction.

* * *

"_You are a fool! Dark Lumenize, Savage Steel!"_

* * *

"Buddyfight!"

"Now, Raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Danger World!"

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

"I'm so excited! Is Rouga going to show the destructive power of his Armorknight deck again? We'll soon see because he's going first!"

"Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Ogre to the center area," Rouga said as he called his monster, "I also call to the center… Out of the darkness, absorb my Ogre, Armorknight Demon!" As he called his Demon, the Demon quickly destroyed Ogre and took its place at the center area.

"Once again, Rouga's quick in summoning the greatest monster in his deck: the size 3 monster Armorknight Demon!"

* * *

"He made it absorb his own monster," Hanako said in a surprised tone.

"It's that monster again," Kiri said.

* * *

"Trident Cannon!" As Armorknight Demon fired his cannon at Gao, knocking off 3 life points, Gao hardly flinched to the attack.

"End of Move."

(R:10/Gauge: 1)

(G: 7/Gauge: 2)

"Uh oh, he's three life points down! Unless Gao figures out how to destroy this demon soon, he'll be forced to wipe that inexcusable self conifdence off the stage in no time!"

"Hey, Gao, your move," Drum said.

* * *

"Why is he just standing there? Do you think he's just having trouble deciding his next move," Kuguru said.

"I tried to tell him he wasn't ready. I shouldn't have never let him have that deck," Baku said.

"No, it doesn't look like he's confused. It's more like he's planning for something," Daigo said out loud, getting the others' attention.

* * *

"Come on, what's the big deal? You going to make a move or what? I'm not going to stand here all day," Rouga said as he banged the bottom of his spear to the ground as he watched Gao silently stare at his cards.

"His luck finally ran out, just like I said it would," Noboru commented.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Call, Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right! Pile Bunker Dragon to the left and equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he equipped his weapon and called a musketeer-like dragon and a blue dragon with white hair and shield-like weapons on its arms.

'Hey, that's the triple offensive manuever,"Kiri said.

"Yeah, because that demon is super crazy strong, yo," Tetsuya said worriedly.

"You're leaving your center open? Amateur, I can't believe Tasuku calls you one of his rivals. Maybe your friend Kyosuke can give me a better challenge."

"Okay, Pile Bunker, go attack Demon!" As Pile Bunker and Demon went to the center area, Demon focused his cannons and fired his cannons at Pile Bunker, who was barely able to handle the attack.

"Pile Bunker's power is only 4000. That's way less than Demon's 8000 defense! Does Gao have a plan or his inexperience finally caught up to him?"

"I cast Dragoenergy," Gao said.

"With the Dragoenergy, he adds 3000 power to his monster!"

"Doesn't he get it? Even with the extra power, he still doesn't have enough to beat Armorknight Demon," Paruko announced as she shook her head in confusion.

"I cast another Dragonenergy!"

"What? Two consecutive Dragoenergies at once," Rouga said as Pile Bunker became enflamed with both Dragoenergies powering him up. Armorknight Demon flew down to attack his opponent, but fell short as Pile Bunker Dragon pierced its chest with its spear and destroyed it.

"With a double whammy of Dragoenergies, Gao destroyed Rouga's demon and with Pile Bunker's skill to penetrate, he's going to inflict some damage to Rouga as well," Paruko said as Pile Bunker pierced through Rouga, taking off 2 life points.

"Okay, your turn, Thousand!"

"Right!" Gao and Thousand Rapier attacked Rouga with a simultaneous attack, reducing his life points to 4.

"I'm in shock! What a devastating move!"

* * *

"Check it out, Rouga only has 4 life points left!"

"It's still Gao's move," Kuguru said.

"Remember, when damaged by Dragoknuckle, you gain 1 gauge," Baku said.

"So, that means…"

"Gao's going to unleash 'it' against Rouga."

* * *

"Time for the final phase! Cast and impact, GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRR," Gao said as he unleashed the mighty fiery dragon blade.

"GAO MIKADOOOO! I won't forget this," Rouga said as his life points were reduced to 0.

(R: 0/Gauge: 1)

(G:6/Gauge: 0)

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"You can all feel to cheer right now."

* * *

"That's the Sun fighter for ya," Hanako said.

"Crazy! It was only his first turn," Kiri said.

"I can't believe it. He annihilated the top ranked fighter in the 8th grade in one move, yo," Tetsuya said.

"I'm stunned! I never thought he beat Rouga Aragami," Noboru said.

"It was a quick battle. I guessed I underestimated Gao as well as Kyosuke. However…," Jun said to himself.

'Gao, that type of fighting really doesn't suit you,' Tasuku thought to himself.

* * *

"HEY, THANKS FOR AVENGING ME, YO!"

"Avenging? Hey, what happened to Rouga," Gao said as he figured out his own actions and began to cry.

"Hey, so you don't want Good ol' Drum anymore? Is that it," Drum said before Gao ran off in tears.

"Oh, man, Gao!"

* * *

"Rouga! Hey, Rouga! Where are you," Gao said as he looked for his opponent to apologize to him, but no luck, "I don't get it, where did he go? I did it again!" As he slammed his fists into a desk, Mr. Neginoyama came in the room Gao was in.

"What's the matter, Gao," Mr. Neginoyama asked, "Are you okay?"

"Have you seen Rouga?"

"Actually, He's left school for good. I'm afraid he has too much pride to accept his defeat."

"Oh man, back there, all I could think of is beating him and showing everyone that I was better. I promised myself that I wouldn't fight that way again. I know it's not just about winning, but Rouga was just like how I used to think and I wanted him to understand it was wrong."

"Then why don't you become his friend and try to explain it to him?"

"You're right, but it's too late for that now," Gao said sadly.

"Nothing is ever too late, believe me. When you get to be as old as I am, you get to see that it's our mistakes that make us who we are."

"I guess. Then, for me, this has taught me to be friends with everyone. Every opponent I fight, I'll try to become their friend," Gao said as his teacher laughed in joy.

"I'm glad. Just try not to be so hard for yourself when you make a mistake next time. What's important is that you admit to your mistakes and maybe even learn a thing or two," Mr Neginoyama said as Tasuku was listening on them.

"I'll try."

* * *

As Tasuku and Jackknife flew back to the Buddy Card Office, Tasuku said something to himself: "I won't make the same mistake. Next time, I'll arrest Wolf!"

As he walked home with Daigo during the sunset, Kyosuke began to think to himself…

'I hope that Gao doesn't feel bad for himself. As for Rouga, I hope that you become a stronger fighter too and maybe friendlier…'

"Well, is this where you walk home every day, huh, Akiyama?" A familiar voice said to Kyosuke, revealing to be Rouga, this time with a small three headed wolf cub with armor.

"Rouga!?"

"I want to have a talk about what you said to me other day."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter and what does it mean when Kyosuke meets up with Rouga while walking home? You can only guess in the next chapter. As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: Knight vs Dancing Joker

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 9: Knight vs. Dancing Joker!**

**Episode Basis: Deck Building to Victory!**

* * *

Noboru: After the Photon Metal Mine incident, I decided to take down Gao and show everyone that his wins at Aibo Academy were just nothing but luck, but that's when I came across Rouga Aragami, the top Buddyfighter in the 8th grade. Even though I knew he was using me to get to Tasuku by taking down Gao, it still helped me. After beating that dance-a-holic loser Tetsuya, Gao decided to Buddyfight Rouga and even manages to beat him in one turn. This time, the "mighty Sun Fighter" has pushed me too far and now I'll make that the whole school sees that he's nothing but a Buddyfighting fluke and I'm superior to him in every way!

* * *

As Kyosuke was walking back home with his Duel Dragon buddy, he comes face to face with former Aibo Academy student, Rouga Aragami. Unlike the first time he came across this cynical Buddyfighter, when he wasn't trying to be a jerk, this time, Kyosuke felt that this encounter was different as his buddy could sense it as well.

"Rouga, what do you want," Kyosuke said with a slightly angry scowl and holding his deck case in his hand, "If you want to Buddyfight me, then bring it."

"I didn't come to fight. I just want to talk about what you said that day at CASTLE."

"Right," Kyosuke said, remembering the words he said to Rouga after the confrontation between him, Kiri, and Gao.

* * *

"_No, I just came to you to talk about what you said to my friends: about winning. I just wonder if it is true: your way or Gao's way of seeing Buddyfight. I guess we'll see if we ever see you battle."_

* * *

"Oh, right. Well, if you want my answer about that, whether your way or Gao's way of Buddyfight is right, I can't give you a straight answer," Kyosuke said, "Maybe winning Buddyfights all the time could be true, but it won't mean anything if you don't respect your comrades or your opponents."

"Respect?"

"After seeing how you Buddyfight, I can tell that you don't care about anything but winning and that caring about opponents or even your monsters is pointless to you," Kyosuke said in a slightly louder voice, angering the little Cerberus besides Rouga.

"You watch your mouth, human!"

"No, Cerberus. He's right. However, I wonder what's your way of seeing Buddyfight," Rouga said with a sinister smile as he walked closer to Kyosuke, "You talk about respect, yet you use the Danger World like me, a world where the strongest survive and respecting your foes either earns you a loyal subject or chance to die. I wonder if your little buddy there really respects you or he's using you."

"What," Daigo said with anger, "How dare you say that? I would never use Kyosuke! He's my buddy and friend."

"Maybe, but we'll see how long that it will last. You could be right or not," Rouga said as he turned around and began to walk away with his small buddy following him.

"Rouga, where are you going," Kyosuke said with a stern tone that stopped Rouga, "I deserve at least one question from you since you wanted to ask me one."

"And you want to waste that question asking where I'm going now?"

"Maybe, at least, what school you'll be going to now. I won't tell Gao or anyone else about this or this little conversation we had. I don't think they would care anyway."

As Rouga looks back at Kyosuke, who stared at him with trusting eyes, he senses that he could actually trust his words. "Imagine a school past the Rikado Mountains: a school that satisfies my urge of winning Buddyfights and becoming stronger than anyone. I hope that answers your question. See you later, Kyosuke."

As he sees the gray haired boy walks away, a few thoughts races through Kyosuke's mind: 'I guess that would be the perfect school for you, but I doubt you'll learn anything you need. As for me, I do respect my monsters, my friends and especially Daigo. Next time we meet, I'll show you how strong we'll become as Buddies.'

"Kyosuke?"

"Don't worry, Daigo. Let's get back home before Shuutaro locks us out."

"Right," Daigo said with a small smile as they continued the walk home.

* * *

The next day in the park…

"Welcome to Earth, sir. Are you here for some sightseeing," A young woman asks an old man with a long white beard, pointy ears and wooden cane and wearing a green cap, orange shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt under it, aquamarine pants and black sunglasses. On his side was a blond dog who looked as old as the man with fur that covered his eyes and mouth.

"Sightseeing? What do you take me for? I don't have time for such trivial nonsense. A knight's intellect seeks nobler pursuits," the old man said in anger.

"I apologize, but there must be other certain things you must be interested in," the young woman said as the dog picked up a smell that made him pant in a frenzy. Before long, the dog found that the smell was coming from an octopus dumpling stand. Soon the dog ran off, dragging his master by the cane.

"Wait, boy. Heel, Rocinante," the old man said as he was being dragged, "There's a reason I came to this world…"

"I'll check off some things," the lady said as she checked her tablet.

* * *

"ABC Aibo Buddy Cup," Gao said as he was reading a poster.

"Is it that time of year again," Baku said.

"What exactly is the Aibo Buddy Cup anyway?"

"Yeah, someone clue me in too on this."

"You guys really don't know," Baku asked.

"Oh brother," Jun said while rolling his eyes.

"You can't blame them for not knowing. Remember that they weren't even Buddyfighting the last time it was held and Kyosuke wasn't even here then," Kuguru said defensively.

"Yeah, but I figured they would at least heard of it, since one of them works at the CASTLE card shop," Baku said, looking at Kyosuke, who just rolled his eyes at Baku's remark.

"Well, the Aibo Buddy Cup, or also known the ABC Cup for short, is a major Buddyfighting tournament open to both the elementary and middle school students at our school. It's the number one event for those in the Buddyfighting class and my favorite tournament of the year!"

"Awesome," Kyosuke said with shaking fists.

"Seems fun," Daigo said.

"Oh wow, sign me up," Gao yelled.

"I can hardly wait," Drum added.

"Before you guys get too excited, this is a team competition. So, you'll need to form a group of two or more students."

"A team, huh? Baku, I want you to build my deck," Gao said.

"Sure, but only if you'll listen to me, ok," Baku said.

"First time for everything!"

"You're going to need an analyst, too, am I right?"

"What's an analyst," Drum said, "Something you can eat?"

"What a spoiled dragon. Is eating all you can think of," Daigo said.

"Shut up, Furball! I was just asking," Drum yelled.

"An analyst is a person who keep tracks of all the card data and commence card strategies," Kuguru said.

"In other words, Kuguru's a walking and talking card dictionary," Baku added.

"Wicked! We can use that," Drum shouted in happiness.

"Ok, Jun, want to join my team," Kyosuke said as he turned to Jun with his cowlick sticking up with excitement.

"Sure. I'm your card builder and friend, so I wouldn't mind helping as long as Shiden and Kylie can be our analysts."

"Shiden and Kylie?"

"Why your sister and buddy monster, dude," Baku said.

"Kylie may be a little spazzy, but she knows strategy. Not as much as Kuguru, maybe, but she can manage. Plus, Shiden can remember every card he sees because of a certain trick he knows," Jun said as Shiden appears besides him.

"I will assist in the ABC Cup in any way I can," Shiden said with a bow.

"Then, it's decided," Gao said as they all joined hands (and in Drum and Daigo's case, claws), "Now we have our teams!"

"All there's left to do is to come up with a good name for our teams," Kuguru said.

"Oh!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Let's call it Team Rising Tiger! I think that got to catch some attention," Noboru said as he was going down the escalators with two other boys.

"You sure you want us on your team," one boy with glasses said, "It just that we won't be much help."

"Yeah, we're not strong fighters like you are. We don't even know how to build a deck," said another boy with a yellow winter cap with goggles attached to it.

"Hey, that won't be a problem. You just need to make up the numbers. The rest, I'll do myself."

"You think you even stand a chance after yesterday?"

"Yeah, that Gao Mikado guy destroyed Rouga in just one turn."

"He obviously just got lucky. Beating someone on the first turn isn't something you can just plan. He just fluked out, that's all," Noboru said.

* * *

"I think our team should be called the mighty Sun Fighters," Gao said with confidence.

"Huh?"

"That's original."

"Yeah, well, I am the mighty Sun Fighter. Baku will the Mighty Deck Builder and Kuguru will be the Mighty Analyst. So, together, we'll be called the Mighty Sun Fighters! It's a no brainer! What do you think?"

"It sounds to me that you want to take all credit," Baku said in anger.

"No way, Jose. But I will be the one fighting on the team," Gao yelled back.

"Let's keep brainstorming, guys," Kuguru said.

"The Mighty Sun Fighters is a stupid name," Baku said as he stormed off.

"Fine, who needs you? I can build my own deck! How hard can it be to build one anyway?"

"Oh, yeah? You think it's just that easy? Fine, then I'll never ever make a deck for you again! And I'll form my own team," Baku screamed.

"Good luck with that," Gao said as he and Baku stared at each other with anger.

"Come on, boys."

* * *

At the CASTLE Card Shop…

"You guys are forming a team for the ABC Cup? Great, I can't believe an employee will be playing in it," Shuutaro said with a big smile.

"Yeah, but since we told you and Kylie, we still haven't picked a name," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head.

"It should be something that reflects all of us in a way, right? How about Team Kyosuke," Kylie said, which gave the guys and the buddies sweat drops.

"Ok, we'll keep that under 'Maybe'."

"How about Team Quint," Jun said as he pointed at each of his friends, "Because it will comprise of us and our buddies."

"Maybe, but I think it has to be something more powerful," Daigo said as he looked up to his buddy, who was in deep thought, "Right, Kyosuke. Kyosuke?"

"Draconis…"

"What was that, kid," Shuutaro asked his employee.

"I was thinking of something and that just came out," Kyosuke nervously said.

"Draconis, huh. Named after Draco, the constellation that never sets," Jun said under his breath, "That's it! Team Draconic!"

"WHAT?"

"Think about it: Since Kyosuke will be our Buddyfighter and he has a Duel Dragon as a buddy, it fits. Not to mention, his core gadget is shaped as a silver dragon, so it works, right?"

"If it does, but what about you guys," Kyosuke said as he looked to the other team members.

"Jun brings up a good point and it does reflect our nature in a way. I believe it will suffice," Daigo said.

"I agree with Daigo," Shiden added.

"I guess if everyone will agree to it, I will too," Kylie said as well.

"Looks like your fans have spoken, Kyosuke. What do you think," Shuutaro said as he looked at his employee.

"Hmmm… Alright, Team Draconic it is," Kyosuke said, 'Cool name, I guess. But why did I say Draconis? I didn't know about the constellation until Jun explained it. Whatever…'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the CASTLE Buddyfight Stage, where a certain someone was watching a Buddyfight between a yellow haired boy with a fixation on tigers and his team…

"And now to end it. Ok, Geronimo, go on and attack the fighter," Noboru commanded.

"Not bad at all. For a Dragon Knight Deck, it's fairly well put together," the old man said as he watched Noboru's opponents scream and lose the rest of their life points.

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."

"Buddy Cup, here I come."

"Like I told you, you're too strong for me."

"Alright, you're next, Niitani."

"Sure."

"What's with him?"

"Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"I sense trouble for his future."

* * *

At a park nearby Aibo Academy…

"Why do you have to fight about it? You are going to regret going away," Kuguru said, only for Baku to ignore her and fall off the slide they were on.

"Ouch, I'm okay!"

"See, you're already regretting it, aren't you?"

"Nope, not at all! I think I need something to eat," Baku said as a nearby person gave him a banana from his hair.

"Here you go! It's high in potassium," the person said, revealing to be Tetsuya with his buddy, Demon Lord Asmodai standing nearby.

"Hurry up and eat, young man, before it spoils," Asmodai said.

"Ok, don't mind if I do," Baku said, quickly snatching, peeling and eating the banana, "That did the trick! As thanks for this banana, I, the grandmaster of all deck builders, will build your deck."

"You really mean it?"

* * *

At the Mikado residence…

"This deck building is easy," Gao said as he picked up a card, "This guy is one of my favorite monsters! Oh, yeah, I'm going to need this one here and this one to increase my gauge. There, my most powerful one yet."

"Are you sure they're all going to fit in your deck case," Drum said as he watched Gao fit his deck in his case.

"Nope. Not even close."

"I knew it."

"Maybe if I pushed a little harder," Gao said as his phone ringed and saw that it Kuguru calling him, "Kuguru?"

* * *

Soon, Gao, wearing a disguise comprising of a dark tan coat and purple scarf over his hair, and Drum wearing his cat disguise, were seen walking down a neighborhood.

"Man, she said that her house was somewhere around here, right," Gao said.

"You mean, like that big one over there in front of us," Drum said, pointing to a large castle-like house.

"Oh, right. She didn't tell me she lived here."

"What's this," Drum said as the sign on her house changed to a screen, showing Kuguru.

"Hi, guys, find the place ok?"

"Yeah, but did why us to disguise ourselves for?"

"Please, make yourselves at home," Kuguru said as her friends came in.

"Man, this place is huge," Gao said as he saw some shoes belonging to a certain food lover, "Hey, those are Baku's shoes!"

"And that's why you're incognito."

In the living room of the house…

"So, Tetsuya, what's the objective of your deck," Baku asked.

"That's easy. It's to win, of course, yo!"

"I mean, how do you plan to win? A speedy attack or defensive and counterstrike, or maybe deadly combo deck?"

"It all sounds good! How about giving me a bit of each?"

"Come on, you can't have everything! That would be asking a pro sumo wrestler to be a gymnast," Baku said as Kuguru giggled.

"That thing's possible for Demon Lord Asmodai," Tetsuya's buddy said as he transformed into a sumo wrestler and did a flip off the balcony.

"He just did that," Kuguru said in a monotonous voice.

"Ok, so you need to start with more focus, or maybe a certain card you want to use."

"Hmmm…," Tetsuya said as he began to think about Baku's suggestion. As soon as his trusty buddy reappeared, he got his answer, "How about my main man, Asmodai? How about a deck with a bunch of Asmodais to show off their wicked skills, yo?"

"Ohhh, Tetsuya…"

"Oh, yeah and we can call it something like 'Asmodai's Crazy Dance Spectacular Deck'!"

"Actually, I preferred something a little edgier," Asmodai said as he began to uncontrollably bawl.

"Not a problem! I can work with that!"

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"What are we doing here again," Drum asked in a annoyed tone.

"I don't know," Gao answered.

"First, we'll add more Asmodais. Given Asmodai's transitive abilities and his synergy…"

"Wow, yo, he's mixing!"

"So, that's what a deck builder at work," Gao said as he watched Baku's quick movements in setting up Tetsuya's deck.

"Amazing."

* * *

Back at the CASTLE Stage…

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."

"That's 10 wins in a row," Noboru said.

"You're just too strong for us, Noboru."

"Let's go again, Mihara!"

"I can't. I got chess club, remember," Mihara said.

"Yeah, and I got a test to study for," Niitani added.

"Oh, alright, catch you later then."

"Kid ain't bad," the old man said to himself as he saw the young Dragon Knight Buddyfighter say goodbye to his friends. After Noboru came down from the stage and walked home, the old man began to follow him. "You could be a better Buddyfighter."

"Hmmm…"

"Slow down, kid! Hey! Listen! Hey! I watched your fight back there and I think I can help. Your deck's well balanced, but you let your gauge get too low. Against a good fighter, it will cost you. Are you even listening?"

"Why are you even following me," Noboru said as he turned to the old man.

"Why not add an 'El Quixote' to your deck? It has the handy ability of adding gauge," the old man told Noboru but only succeeded in angering him.

"I don't actually like the El Quixote card."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

* * *

Back at Kuguru's home…

"That should do it," Baku said as he put down the deck.

"Wow!"

"You'll get stronger using your deck with every match you play."

"This is so totally wicked! There's no way I could build a deck like this!"

"Let's blow this place, Drum," Gao said as he left.

"Huh? Why?"

"Kuguru…,"Baku said, looking at Kuguru with knowing eyes.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"I know what you're up to. It was worth a try…"

* * *

Back at the mall…

"Give me one reason why you dislike El Quixote."

Because he looks weak. And he's really old," Noboru said, "You saw my fights earlier, right? I didn't lose a single fight."

"So? It's not saying much."

"Yeah, well my setup's pretty good as it is," Noboru said as he saw Tetsuya and Asmodai walking in front of him.

"Aw, yeah, super stoked about my deck," Tetsuya said with a smirk.

Well, why don't we try it out," Asmodai said.

"It's Asmodai and Tetsuya."

"I know that buddy monster," the old man said, "which must mean that boy is really tougher than he looks to have a buddy like that."

"Not really. The only reason he's a Buddyfighter because Demon Lord Asmodai asked him to be one. Wait a minute. As a warm-up match before the big tournament, I'll destroy that noob."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the CASTLE Card Shop, where Jun was helping Kyosuke set up his deck…

"Ok, since your deck is going to have more Duel Dragons, you're going to need to have some good ones," Jun said as he took out his large card holder and put it on one of the tables, "Especially those are easier to call on the field."

"What do you mean, Jun," Kyosuke said.

"You've seen how you call Daigo, right? He takes up two cards in the gauge, a monster on the field to sacrifice and two top cards to put in his soul. It's a tough call and playing in the wrong way could screw you up. No offense, Daigo."

"None taken, I guess."

"Not to mention, some dragons in the Danger World are hard to call on the field. Plus, since the Danger World works best with the player having low life points and lots of gauge, it would probably be best to have increase life points and your gauge."

"Like Beast Aura and Buddy Charge, right," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, but I think, instead of Buddy Charge, let's add this: Lord Aura Meditation. You won't have to wait to call Daigo to play it," Jun said and as he heard those words, Kyosuke began to feel a little down.

"Actually, let's keep Buddy Charge in my deck, ok," Kyosuke said in a quieter tone.

"Why, dude, it's a no brainer to have that card," Shuutaro said as he came over to the table.

"Yeah, but I like using it because with Daigo on the field, it shows how strong we are together. I mean, Lord Aura Meditation is good to have in my deck, but I think I don't want to get rid of this. Sorry, man, but I respect Daigo to get rid of it," Kyosuke said as he held up the card and looked at Jun with a strong gaze.

"Kyosuke," Daigo said to himself.

"Aww…,"Kylie said.

'He's too stuck in his own way, but it's not exactly a bad thing,' Shuutaro thought to himself.

"Honorable and yet so thickheaded. Alright then, but if that's the way it's going to be, you need some easy dragons to call and maybe a few Armorknights to balance it out, and not to mention your special card and Drill Bunker and spells and let's work out the synergy," Jun said as he rapidly sort out the cards at near superhuman speed with his hands.

"Wow, Jun…"

As he looked over to Kyosuke, Daigo began to sigh, "Kyosuke does respect me…"

* * *

The next day at school…

"Really, Noboru challenged you to a Buddyfight?"

Hmhm, he challenged me on my home yesterday. We're fighting at the stage after school. Come check it," Tetsuya said, getting Gao and Kyosuke's attention.

"You do realize he's the second best fighter in our grade, right? You haven't had time to practice with your new deck yet," Kuguru said.

"So, Noboru, huh? Couldn't ask for a better opponent," Baku said. As Gao kept listening to their conversation, his friend besides him knew that he was feeling some negative feelings.

"Good morning, guys," Kiri greeted.

"Oh, hi," Gao said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, Kiri," Kyosuke said.

"Well with deck, your odds are good. Go and get your first victory, ok," Baku said.

"Alright, thanks, Baku! I'll do my best, yo!"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

"The ABC Cup's just around the corner and we've seen some exciting practice matches lately as the big day approaches," Paruko announced from the fighting stage, "Today's game, though, doesn't promise to be much as Tetsuya Kurodake is known as the worst fighter in the 6th grade, but with buddy monster, Demon Lord Asmodai in the house, prepare to be dazzled. And his opponent today, also from the 6th grade, and ranked 2nd in his grade, the lover of tigers big and small, Noboru Kodo!"

"My buddy monster will be Red Baron," Noboru said as he held a card with a picture of a Dragon Knight flying an red armored dragon with the wings of a biplane.

"You can do it, Noboru," Niitani and Mihara cheered.

"We'll see," the old man said.

"You can do it, Asmodai, you teach that kitten shirt a lesson," Hanako cheered.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to cheer for Tetsuya," Gao reminded.

"But Asmodai's so cool, yo!"

"Right, yo! Go, Asmodai, yo," Kylie cheered.

Oh, brother, not the 'yo' thing," Jun muttered.

"Although Noboru has yet to draw a Buddy Rare card, he's shown superior abilities and who among us can't commend him for his great skills? I don't think he'll have trouble with Tetsuya," Paruko said.

"Come on, you people, and get down with the beat! Those new dancing demons, it's time to defeat, yeah," Tetsuya announced as he activated his core gadget.

"They've equipped their core gadgets, Buddyfight!"

"It's time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Magic World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/ Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/ Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Tetsuya will go first."

"Charge and Draw! Time to try my Asmodai Crazy Dance Spectacular Strategy, yo!"

"Please don't use that name," Asmodai said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"_To give the kind of deck you wanted, I had to… And that meant I had to add four of these cards," Baku said, holding four copies of "Nice one!"_

* * *

"I cast! I activate Nice One, yo!"

"He's going to use it right away," Gao said.

"Playing Nice One, Tetsuya can draw two cards!"

"Yo, yo, yo, two extra cards, hey, that's pretty cool, I take a like to it in this Buddyfight Duel and I'm going to call and who could be better? Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center," Tetsuya rapped, "Beleth, my man, get him!"

"Glow of power," Beleth said as he threw his lance at Noboru, costing three life points.

"End of Move."

"I'm in total awe! It was a punishing attack by Fallen Angel, Beleth," Paruko announced.

"Your Move."

* * *

(N: 7/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Ha! I've dealt with a lot worse and now I draw! Charge and Draw! Dragon Knight, Alexander to the center, call! and Dragon Knight, Masamune to the left," Noboru called as he called a Dragon knight with Spartan armor and riding a large grey dragon with the same colored armor to the armor and a dragon knight with dark blue armor, an eye patch and holding twin swords, riding a dark blue and golden dragon, "Masamune, attack Beleth!"

"Do your worst, Dragon Knight," Beleth said as he and Masamune approached the center stage in mid-flight. Beleth attacked the dragon with his lance, only to miss. Masamune jumped off his dragon and quickly slashed Beleth in half, destroying him.

"Now, Alexander, attack Tetsuya!"

"Glorious Break," Alexander said as he attacked Tetsuya with his glowing sword, costing him 3 life points.

"End of Move."

"It isn't just Tetsuya's fault. Magic World itself is weak. When a high powered monster is placed at the center, you guys are just hopeless!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong," Asmodai said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"And this is where the real fun begin," Baku said as he ate some popcorn.

"What do you mean, Baku," Jun said.

"You'll see."

* * *

(N: 7/Gauge: 3)

(T: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I buddy call my number one favorite buddy, Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center," Tetsuya said.

"Aww, you're my favorite too," Asmodai said as he appeared in a flaming funnel, "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

"You think a lame Size 1 monster is going to help you?"

"Huh, Noboru doesn't know about Asmodai," Gao said.

"That's right," Baku said, "once Asmodai's been called, by discarding one card, he's got the super cool ability of destroying any one of his opponent's monsters on the field."

"Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai (and his giant double) slammed down both Alexander and his dragon, destroying them both.

"For Sparta!"

"It's Asmodai's trademark move, Dangerous Backdrop, and get ready, folks, because he's still allowed to attack! Not expecting to have his center cleared, Noboru's in big trouble!"

"Buh-But that's impossible!"

"I call Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar to the right and left," Tetsuya said as he called two warriors with a silver rider's helmet with horns, a black suit with a flame insignia and skates on it.

"Now you can experience how powerful the Magic World is."

"Asmodai, attack Masamune!"

"Ok!" Asmodai disappeared in a flaming funnel and reappeared behind him and slammed Masamune and his dragon in his Tombstone Piledriver attack.

"And with that, Noboru has no more monsters on the field! Could we be seeing an upset here," Paruko announced.

"Don't make me laugh! Cast, Dragonic Thunder! Destroy the Zepar on the right," Noboru said as his card obliterated one of the Zepars.

"Curbside Blaster," Zepar said as he slashed Noboru with his attack, taking out 2 of his life points.

"End of move."

"That's why Noboru's ranked 2nd in the class! Keeping the damage count to a minimum like that takes skill!"

"Your move."

* * *

(N: 5/ Gauge: 2)

(T: 7/ Gauge: 4)

* * *

"I'm giving you no mercy! Draw! I'll show you why it's impossible to beat me once I get serious! Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight, Geronimo to the center," Noboru said as he called an Indian chief-looking Dragon knight holding tomahawks and riding a gray dragon with strange marks and armor that resembles a totem of some kind.

"Paying 3 gauge, Dragon Knight, Geronimo's called with its 7000 defense. He's not making it easy!"

"Always placing an iron strong monster in your monster in your center and while it is how an old man may fight, it will reduce your losses by doing so," the old man said, surprising Noboru's teammates.

"Geronimo's power equals the number of Dragon Knights in the drop zone multiplied by 1000 and it also has Soulguard, allowing it to stay on the field after it's been destroyed once."

"So, how many Dragon Knights could be in the drop zone," Kyosuke asked.

"Well, adding Alexander and Masamune, plus any Dragon Knights in the Gauge before Noboru played it, it could be an amount between 2000 and 6000," Jun said, surprising the others.

"Plus with Double Attack, it can destroy any one of Tetsuya's cards," Baku added.

"Now with Double Attack, Geronimo, first, attack Asmodai," Noboru said.

"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try," Asmodai said as his opponent's monster slung crescent slashes from his tomahawks to blind Asmodai and struck him down with one of his tomahawks.

"You're going down! Get ready!"

"Huh?"

As Geronimo jumped off his dragon, the dragon gave a menacing roar, intimidating Tetsuya and some others in the stands, Finally, Geronimo slashed Tetsuya with both tomahawks, taking away 2 life points from him.

"End of move."

"He has much to learn. He's a user of Dragon Knights and yet has no clue what they're all about and his opponent, mind you, is showing a lot of determination and spunk. It's clear where this match is heading."

* * *

(N: 5/Gauge: 0)

(T: 6/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Don't mess with the amazing skills of Noboru Kodo!"

"Yeah, you're doing great! I'll draw! But I got a pretty amazing deck because Baku's mad skills as a deck builder are totally off the charts," Tetsuya said.

"I guess we'll see," Noboru said.

"Charge and Draw!"

"Now it's time for the deck to really begin to shine!"

"You know I'm going to cast Devil Advantage!"

"I like that spell! When it's played, a fighter can pay one gauge and bring two 72 Pillars monsters sent from the drop zone back to their hand," Kuguru said.

"Nice strategy! That means Asmodai can come back," Gao said.

"Even though Asmodai's defense isn't the greatest, but that's why I made a deck that keeps bringing him back into play, no matter how many times he's defeated, "Baku said.

"That's amazing, man! A great deck for someone like Tetsuya!"

"Two Asmodai cards have returned to Tetsuya's hand," Paruko announced.

"I call Asmodai to the center and the right," Tetsuya said as he called back his buddy and another Asmodai.

"So what you'd think? Magic World's lot more fun than you think, huh?"

"I discard a card and activate Asmodai's ability. Time to destroy Geronimo!"

"Ok!"

"Oh, wow! There it is again! Asmodai's ability!" Asmodai destroyed Geronimo and his dragon with his Dangerous Backdrop.

"Hang on a sec! Geronimo has Soulguard! Even if destroyed, this ability allows to come back as long as he has cards in the soul!"

"If one's not enough, I'll drop another card, yo!"

"Once again, he's destroyed Geronimo!"

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against that," Gao shouted.

"Asmodai breaks the defense and sets the finishing move! Not bad for the first time using his new deck," Baku said.

"Hey Zepar, now it's up to you! Show him what you can do!"

"That won't happen! I cast Dragonic Shoot," Noboru said as he blasted a fireball at Zepar, destroying him.

"I'm not finished yet, I have another go! Asmodai, attack Noboru, yo!"

"At least I have Dragonic Thunder! What?"

"Guard again, Noboru," Mihara said.

"Use your Dragonic Thunder," Niitani said.

"He can't, even if he wanted to," the old man said.

"If I had one more gauge…" Both Asmodais attacked Noboru with two simultaneous dropkicks, reducing his life points to 3.

"After that double Asmodai attack, he has 3 life points left!"

"Begin final phase! Cast!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Diabolical Hardcore!"

* * *

(N: 0/Gauge: 0)

(T: 6/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Owned it!"

"Game Over. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake."

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT! Incredible, Tetsuya just defeated the 2nd ranked fighter in grade 6! I don't believe it," Paruko shouted.

"Hey, Tetsuya! Not too bad out there!"

"It's all thanks to you, yo!"

"It was you playing the cards," Baku said.

"Unbelievable deck building, man! It's no way I could do that! Sorry for what I said," Gao said.

"Apology accepted, bro."

"How about Baile du Soleil," Kuguru said as her flashlight accessories glowed.

"Huh?"

"It's French and it's means 'the Sun Rockets.' I was thinking it could be our team name, so what do you say? You guys have anything wrong with that name?"

"Nope!"

"It's way better than Sun fighters!"

"Hey, doesn't my opinion matters," Drum said as he appeared out his card.

"And what about me, guys," Kiri added.

"Okay, we got our sights set on the ABC Cup," Gao said.

"That's good, Gao," Kyosuke said as he clapped his hands, "But remember, we, Team Draconic will be there to win as well!"

"So true," Jun said.

"That's right," Kylie added.

"Team Draconic will be ready to win," Daigo said as he and Shiden appeared out of their cards.

"Right!"

"Cool, we'll need the competition! Alright, let's promise, we'll meet at the ABC Cup finals," Gao said as both teams gathered their hands together.

"Cool with me!"

That'll be great!"

"I can't wait!"

You better train, Furball, cause I'm going to crush you!"

"Whatever you say, Spoiled dragon."

"Alright! Let's do it," Gao said as both teams raised their hands in the air.

"TO THE ABC BUDDY CUP FINALS!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, in the way I WANTED to end it with both Team**** Baile**** du Soleil and Team Draconic focused for the ABC Cup to win. A few things first, though. The name Draconic came to me when I was reading something about the constellations and I saw the Drago and the stars the make it up are named after Draconis, so it fits since my character has somewhat of a fixation on Duel Dragons. Second, for any OCs left out there for the Wild Card Match, I will start voting for the best one by the next chapter, so drop them in reviews or by PMs, whatever works for you readers. So, if that's all said and done, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Final Breakthrough!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 10: The Final Breakthrough! The ABC Cup Qualifiers!**

**Episode Basis: Break Past the Final Qualifiers!**

Kuguru: Ever Since the Aibo Buddy Cup was announced, the school was aflutter as everyone in the elementary and middle schools were trying to set up teams. As Gao, Baku and I, it didn't go as smoothly as Baku and Gao got into an argument about the team and how prideful Gao was acting, which made Baku lose it and storm off, saying that he was done building decks for Gao and decided to make his own team. I told him that he was going to regret it, but he wasn't listening, right before Tetsuya and Asmodai came up to us. I tried to get Gao and Drum to see how Baku set up his decks when he was helping Tetsuya with his deck for the ABC Cup at my house, but Gao didn't get it and went off and Baku knew I was trying to get Gao to apologize. The next day, I was surprised that Noboru challenged Tetsuya to a Buddyfight after school, but after seeing the battle and how powerful Tetsuya was with his new deck, I think Gao got the picture on how well Baku makes his decks and they made up. I suggested that we should be called Balle du Soleil or "the Sun Rockets" in French, to which they agreed to. Now we're ready to take the ABC Cup by storm! I believe this will be exciting!

* * *

At the Buddy Police Card Office, searching on the database of multiple suspects in which Rouga Aragami's face was on there, Tasuku and the other officials were still uncovering the mystery of the villain, Wolf, the one wo attacked the Photon Metal Mine and took multiple unfinished core deck cases with Armorknight Cerberus and used a power similar to the Future Force. In addition, they were also uncovering the whereabouts of Rouga Aragami, the former 8th grader at Aibo Academy and the one who tried to battle Gao to coax out Tasuku. However, to Tasuku, he had a feeling that the missing villain and 8th grader may have more of a shared connection.

"Where did Rouga Aragami disappear to after leaving Aibo Academy," Tasuku asked.

"His whereabouts are unknown. We're still searching for him," Stella, one of the Buddy Police's operators, said as she pulled up Rouga's profile on the monitor.

"It's vital we find him."

"Tasuku, Rouga's only a suspect in the Fuji Photon Mine theft. Nothing more, as you are so determined to make us believe," Takihara said as he turned to Tasuku, "It's still a little premature to conclude that he was the Buddyfighter, Wolf."

"I'm afraid Mr. Takihara is right. The surveillance videos from the mine is inconclusive. No matter what we do, this is the best image," Stella said as she showed a very scrambled picture of what looks like Wolf from the videos.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know how it was pulled off, but it was no fingerprints, no traceable DNA signatures or any other leads left behind at the scene."

"It's undoubtedly the work of this Wolf character you mentioned in your report. All we can go on now are eyewitnesses' accounts of those who were at the Mine," Commander I said.

"Commander, I know what I saw back there," Tasuku said as he remembered the battle between him and Wolf.

* * *

"_Did you say Future Force," Wolf said as he leapt up towards Tasuku, "How can you have such a thing?"_

"_Wolf was your name, right? This is how we treat criminals my way," Tasuku said as he attacked Wolf and appeared from behind and knocked him down with a kick. Wolf's buddy monster tried to attack him, but was stopped by Tasuku's Green Dragon Shield. Jackknife intervened with an attack of his own and soon Dragon and Cerberus clashed._

"_Equip Hysteric Spear," Wolf said as he equipped a blood red drill-like spear, "Ok, so you got some moves, but that won't stop a warrior like me!"_

* * *

"You mentioned in your report that during the incident, Wolf was fighting besides Armorknight Cerberus, but Rouga Aragami's registered buddy is Armorknight Eagle," Stella said as she pulled up more of Rouga's profile and as she did, Tasuku continued to reminisce about Rouga's later fight with Gao Mikado.

* * *

"_I'll strike you with my blazing spear! Lumenize, Brutal Steel," Rouga said as his core deck case transformed into a silver spear with a drill-like blade and pulled out his hand._

_I call Armorknight Ogre to the center area," Rouga said as he called his monster, "I also call to the center… Out of the darkness, absorb my Ogre, Armorknight Demon!" As he called his Demon, the Demon quickly destroyed Ogre and took its place at the center area._

* * *

"We can't just accuse Rouga of being Wolf," Stella said.

"To verify it, you need proof," Commander I said as his chair descended down to the three officials, "Though it is likely possible for someone to have more than one Buddy at his or her disposal, that said, the perpetrators have a similar power to our Future Force, so I wouldn't put it past them."

"Perpetrated horrors," Takihara said.

"The Buddy Police Satellite was destroyed moments before Tasuku was about to arrest Wolf," Commander I reminded the others.

* * *

_Just as the Gargantua blade was about to end the game, the Buddy Police Barrier immediately exploded out of nowhere._

"_What do you mean, the barrier satellite exploded? Impossible, where did the assault come from," Commander I said with an angry tone._

"_There's no sign of attack, sir. It seems to be some sort of accident."_

* * *

"It's highly likely that he could have pulled it off on his own. I'm certain that the handyman has to be one large organization at work here." Just as Commander I was finished speaking, a notification ringed on the monitor.

"We just got a Buddy notification application in the 700th block in the West Tokyo district. It looks like the grounds of Aibo Academy," Stella said as she read the notification and displayed a picture of an old man in knight armor riding on a small yellow dragon and holding a gray lance.

"So, who applied?"

"El Quixote, to be buddies with Noboru Kodo."

"Hmmm… Arrange for his core deck case."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmm… Aibo Academy, was it?"

"What's wrong," Tasuku asked.

"Just thinking out loud, I guess. It's probably nothing. Maybe this whole Wolf thing is just got me suspicious, but when Drum Bunker Dragon and Fighting Dragon, Demongodol first appeared in Aibo Academy, we picked up on something, which is why we sent you there, Tasuku," Commander I said, which Tasuku smile at the memory of meeting Gao and Kyosuke, "I know it sounds strange, but deep down, I have a feeling that the school is connected to this situation somehow."

* * *

During sunset at Aibo Academy…

"So, what do you think is going to win the ABC Cup," one girl said to her friend while looking at the poster showing the details of the ABC Cup.

"I was thinking Rouga Aragami, but I don't know now, since he dropped out."

"I know. He was pretty cool, don't you think," she said as the door next to them opened, revealing a young boy wearing a military uniform and having pale brown hair.

"President Shido? We thought everyone went home and my, those boots look great with your uniform," the girl said as she and her friend bowed to him.

"As Student Council President, I'm often here late. Speaking of that, if I remember our school regulations, then staying after school without organized activity is well, how do I say it? Well, it's a serious offense," Shido said as he flipped his hair flamboyantly and turned to the girls, "So, should I report you two? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. I am obligated to mention to the Principal and depending on your records, you may be suspended, or even expelled."

As Shido cracked down the whip, the two girls began to whimper a little at the thought of being kicked out of Aibo Academy just for staying late.

"However, I guess I can be lenient and let you off with a warning this time. Now move along and stray on home," Shido said with a devious smile that would scare off most people.

"YES, THANK YOU! WE'RE SORRY!" The girls frantically ran off in fear and tears as Shido giggled at the sight of what he just did.

"That was rather fun. I had them scared there for a second. Right, Vice President Sofia," Shido said to his second in command, a white haired girl wearing an aquamarine uniform with a vest worn over it and had a blank, emotionless expression.

"Sure, if you said so. So, are we going to do this, or what," Sofia said with a slightly annoyed tone, "I'm quite busy."

"Alright, alright. You're in a mood tonight. Back to work," Shido said as he went back to his desk, "Let's watch more thrilling clips of the Aibo Elementary Fighters who are entered in the ABC Cup. How boring. It's not like any of these little twerps are really going to win."

"Well, then, there's no need to watch it, is there?"

"Then again, it never hurts to be prepared," Shido said as he clicked the remote to the profile of the elementary school fighters.

* * *

"Elementary school, Grade 6, an unranked fighter, Gao Mikado, a member of Balle du Soleil and user of the Dragon World deck," Sofia explained.

"So this is the Buddyfight Tasuku had against him that everyone's been talking about."

"_Right." Thousand Rapier and his opponent approached the center of the stage and stabbed Dominar Dragon in his weak spot, destroying him._

"_Systemic Dagger, let's attack Tasuku together!"_

"_You got it!" Systemic Dagger rushed in to Tasuku's position and slashed him, costing him 2 points. After that, Gao slashed right in, slashing his points another 3 points, ending his turn._

"_And next, I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Tasuku's card became a fireball that instantly destroyed Systemic Dagger Dragon._

"_Up next, Dragonic Flame!" Tasuku's other card became a fiery dragon's head whose fire breath destroyed Thousand Rapier Dragon._

"_Then, I cast Dragonic Crunch," Tasuku announced as his card became a blue astral-like dragon that crunched through Gao's blade, destroying his weapon._

"_Let's end this, Gao!" Tasuku ran across the field and slashed Gao for two points._

"_Alright," Drum said as he prepared his attack, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!" As Gao lept through and started his last attack, Tasuku closed his eyes and braced for the impact._

* * *

"He just happened to draw a Dragonblade, Dragobrave at the right time to win it? I must admit, now having seen the content, this one's celebrated victory was nothing more than plain luck," Shido said as he chuckled almost insanely, to which Sofia watched with a bored expression, "I still can't believe that someone like that beat Rouga! It makes me want to see him embarrass himself again. These videos aren't really so bad after all." As he continued to chuckle to himself, Shido immediately clicked to the battle of Gao Mikado against Rouga.

* * *

"_What? Two consecutive Dragoenergies at once," Rouga said as Pile Bunker became enflamed with both Dragoenergies powering him up. Armorknight Demon flew down to attack his opponent, but fell short as Pile Bunker Dragon pierced its chest with its spear and destroyed it._

"_Okay, your turn, Thousand!"_

"_Right!" Gao and Thousand Rapier attacked Rouga with a simultaneous attack, reducing his life points to 4._

"_GAO MIKADOOOO!"_

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Look at the expression on his face," Shido laughed before falling out of his seat and groaned in pain, "Alright, enough fun for one night. Let's get back to business."

* * *

"_Ho ho ho, I guess you learn from that mistake, huh, buddy," a familiar voice said out of nowhere._

"_Hey that voice…," Gao said as a flaming vortex formed by Tetsuya, revealing to be Demon Lord, Asmodai._

"Elementary school and unranked fighter of Team Tetsu and Dai, Tetsuya Kurodake uses the Magic World."

"Who would have believe that Asmodai was the buddy of a student here at our elementary school? It's a shame that the boy is the weakest fighter in his grade.

"_Now, I cast Devil Advantage!"_

"_Diabolical Hardcore!" The dark ball of magic was launched at Gao, taking his down, but not out of the match._

* * *

"Maybe Asmodai's great magic skills, well, I don't know, rub off on the kid and help make him a better Buddyfighter, although, in this particular battle, he lost to Gao, didn't he? Wait, didn't he win a match?"

* * *

"Yes, his opponent was elementary school and ranked fighter of the 6th grade, Noboru Kodo. He is ranked number 2 of his grade and part of Team Rising Tiger. He uses Dragon World."

"_Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai (and his giant double) slammed down both Alexander and his dragon, destroying them both._

"_For Sparta!"_

"_Ok!" Asmodai disappeared in a flaming funnel and reappeared behind him and slammed Masamune and his dragon in his Tombstone Piledriver attack._

"_Curbside Blaster," Zepar said as he slashed Noboru with his attack, taking out 2 of his life points._

"_End of move."_

* * *

"His deck must have greatly improved after his fight against Gao. How else would he have defeated that boy? He was ranked second," Shido said to himself.

"What's wrong," Sofia said sarcastically, "You don't sound worried, do you?"

"Me, no. He beat a number 2 fighter, so he's as dangerous as Captain of the Chess Club. However, there is one fighter in the 6th grade that we have to watch out for."

* * *

"Ah, yes. Elementary school, unranked fighter and part of Team Draconic, Kyosuke Akiyama. He uses the Danger World."

"I remember, along with Gao Mikado, he challenged Tasuku Ryuuenji as well and defeated him as well. Unlike the previous battle, this boy used skill to beat Tasuku, despite being at a disadvantage for most of the battle."

"_Draw! Charge and Draw! To the left, I call Armorknight Ogre!"_

"_To the right, I call Armorknight Minotaur! Next, I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!" After a red bull-like monster in white armor, holding a black axe, appeared on Kyosuke's right area, a red spear with golden spikes appeared in Kyosuke's left hand._

"_Armorknight Ogre, attack together with me," Kyosuke ordered as he and Armorknight Ogre leapt towards the center. Bronze Shield Dragon activated its shield, creating a cyan glow. However, Armorknight Ogre picked up the dragon, allowing Kyosuke to stab it in the chest, destroying it._

"_Now, Extreme Sword, attack the fighter!" Extreme Sword quickly flew in and slashed Kyosuke, taking out 3 life points._

"_Now, it's my turn!" Tasuku attacked Kyosuke, taking out another 2 life points._

"_Alright, Double Sword, it's your turn!"_

"_Hmph!" Double Sword Dragon struck Kyosuke twice with his twin blades, reducing his life points to 1._

"_I send Armorknight Ogre to the drop zone and pay two gauge, so I can Buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the right!" As Armorknight Ogre disappeared in a ray of orange light, Daigo leapt onto his position and gave a loud roar._

"_I cast Survival Chance!" As Kyosuke raised one of his cards and used one gauge, that card split into two more cards._

"_Looks like you weren't able to finish me," Tasuku said as he got back up from the attack._

"_Actually, Tasuku, I have one last trump card for you," Kyosuke said as he activated his last card, "Final Phase! Impact!" As he jumped in the air, the spear began to glow a radiating golden light that almost became blinding. "FRENZIED RUSH!" As Kyosuke threw his spear, the spear began to multiply until they were thousands raining upon Tasuku, taking the rest of his points away._

* * *

"Having skill and getting a buddy monster on the same day as Mikado is one thing, but beating Tasuku with an impact card never heard of in Aibo Academy school history? The boy is somewhat of a wild card, so to speak," Shido said as he swerved his chair to face the window behind him and back, "However, he is a bit of a mystery. Don't you think, Sofia? After all, you saw one of his matches, right? Let's click to it."

* * *

"_Not bad, Kyosuke. But we still have a long way to go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the right and left and I call Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei to the center position!" As Jun called his creatures, two mechanical yellow ninja-like cyborgs, each holding a sword and a shuriken in their hands, appeared at their given positions. At the center appeared a gray robotic humanoid with strange orange symbols over him. On his back held an assortment of weapons and he held a spear with an electrically charged blade in his left hand and a bazooka in his right hand._

"_Fine, at least you know what you're up against. Hayate on the left and Benkei, attack Minotaur!"_

_Hai! Ikuze, Benkei," the yellow plated shinobi said as he leapt gracefully with katana in hand and disappeared._

"_Yes!" As Benkei jumped forward and held his spear out attack Minotaur from an aerial assault, prompting the Armorknight to retaliate, Hayate appeared from behind and stabbed Minotaur in his torso, dropping his weapon. Benkei used this chance to slash Armorknight Minotaur, destroying it._

"_Now, my right Hayate, attack the fighter!" The right Hayate threw multiple shurikens at Kyosuke, ripping away 2 life points._

"Ah, yes. This was the fight between him and Jun Tanyama of Grade 6. Beating someone like Tanyama couldn't be that hard, but still…"

"_I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku, to the right! Then I buddy call Electron Ninja, Shiden, to the left!"_

"_Speaking of Ninja Arts, I activate Shiden's ability, Cyber Analysis! I pay one gauge and discard another Ninja Arts card from my hand to draw two extra cards from my deck!" Shiden held his hands together in a tiger hand sign and discharged electricity from his hands, allowing Jun to activate his ability._

"_Then, I activate Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze! By paying one life point, I can rest one monster on your field and I choose Axe Dragon, Dorcas."_

"_Hmph, sorry! I activate the spell from my Shinobi Scrolls: Ninja Arts, Shooting Cross Knifes: Right-Hand! Say goodbye to your monsters," Jun said as his scroll opened up and shoots out multiple shurikens which decimated Wizard and Daigo._

"_Fine, but remember, Daigo returns with a vengeance," Kyosuke said as his buddy returned to the field._

"_I link attack with Demongodol!" Daigo leapt up into the air and attacked Jun with a spinning kick and Kyosuke finished the attack by throwing his spear at Jun, reducing his life points to 3._

"_Final Phase! Cast and Impact! FRENZIED RUSH!" Kyosuke leapt into the air and threw his glowing spear at Jun, which multiplied into thousands and rained upon Jun, erasing the rest of his life points._

* * *

"Still, he is just a 6th grader, but why does he seem so off? Maybe he could become the next Rouga Aragami with his big bad buddy, Demongodol," Shido said before realizing what he just said and exploded in laughter, "HAHAHAHA! HIM, THE NEXT ROUGA ARAGAMI! THAT WOULD BE FUN TO WATCH, EH, SOFIA? HAHAHA…"

Ignoring Shido's raucous laughter and comments, Sofia thought to herself, 'I wonder if that boy…'

"Hello, Sofia," Shido said, snapping her out of her thought, "I guess that's enough laughter for one day. Besides this wild card, there is also someone else we need to keep our eyes on. At last year's ABC Cup, this kid, an elementary school student, did something we can never let happen again: He defeated a middle school team. His name is Zanya Kisaragi."

* * *

The next day at Aibo Academy, multiple students already gathered for preparation for the Aibo Academy Preliminaries. Soon, they all gathered at front of the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage for the teachers to start the event…

"Good afternoon, everyone! The elementary school preliminaries for the ABC Cup are about to begin! Before we begin, I'd like to ask the principal, Ikarino, to say a few words," Mr. Neginoyama said, exciting the students.

A old man with a silver monocle on his left eye, a velvet robe and shirt underneath, a gray hairdo that was shaped as a clawed hand and holding a silver staff with a purple orb came behind from Neginoyama and came onto the podium.

"Eh hem, I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PRINCIPAL IRON CLAW IKARINO, THE PRINICIPAL OF AIBO ACADEMY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL," Ikarino screamed, "What do you say, kids? Are you ready to battle in the ABC Cup?"

"YEAH!"

Do you pledge, if you lose that you will admit that you will train even harder?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY PROMISE?"

"I am so pumped up that I don't even want to think about losing," Gao said.

"Yes, good point. It's true that mental preparation for battle is key, but I forgot what I was going to say to tell you all. Oh, yes, I declare that this year's ABC Cup is OFFICIALLY OPEN," the principal said, putting all the kids in an exciting frenzy.

* * *

As the ABC Cup preliminaries officially began, one after another, teams began to battle each other to qualify to participate in the next stage of the event. As battling continued, Teams Balle du Soleil sat in the stands, watching the battles for analyzing and preparing for their next battles.

"So, how are you holding out, Gao," Kuguru asked, looking at Gao.

"Don't stress him out. Remember, he's fighting with my deck," Baku said as he ate a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, you said it, Baku, we'll show the whole school how tough we really are," Gao said, "Let's go, Team Balle du Soleil!"

Unknown to them, a familiar raven black haired boy and his team were looking at Team Balle du Soleil from part of the stands, and as he saw Gao get pumped up from the competition, he couldn't help but smile from watching.

"If Gao's this confident, We can't disappoint him or his team," Kyosuke said as he got up, placed his hand on his chest and looked at his teammates, "Okay, guys, are we ready to give it all we got and win?"

"Of course, Kyosuke," Kylie said, winking her eye in a cute way.

"With our help and my deck building skills, we can't lose," Jun said, tightening his bandana.

"We won't lose," Shiden said with a serious tone.

"Kyosuke, my buddy, I'm ready to give it all we got," Daigo said as he looked up to his human partner.

"Right. If that's true, then, Team Draconic," Kyosuke said as he looked at his teammates and then, up to the sky, "Time to raise the flag!"

Meanwhile, at another part of the fighting arena, where Noboru was staring at a card and holding a blue and yellow lance, when suddenly…

"We heard the great news," someone said to Noboru, revealing to be Mihara, who was with Niitani, "That's so great! You got a buddy monster just in time!"

"That core gadget's way cool," Niitani said as he marveled at the lance like core gadget Noboru was holding, "So who'd you get? Some wicked dragon?" Noboru didn't reply to his teammate's question and stared at the card of his new buddy.

* * *

At the fighting stage, where a fight between a young boy with purple hair set in a ponytail, wearing glasses and a white school uniform and another is commencing as Paruko Nanana was announcing the fight…

"Welcome back," Paruko announced, "We've seen some exciting battles today! Now it's time to go over the rules of this Elementary School Qualifier. The first four teams to have one of their fighters win five Buddyfights will participate against the middle school, the main event of the ABC Cup! In addition, we have a special surprise for the preliminaries, set up by the principals of both the elementary and middle schools! Oh, wow, back to the fight, Zanya Kisaragi of Team Kisaragi, the top ranked team in the 6th grade is already one win away from making it past the qualifier."

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Zanya said, "Get ready, my Cybernetic Ninja Technique is flawless! You won't even know what hit you! Buddy call, Tsukikage to the center!" As fast as lighting, a bulky ninja in black and silver armor, a helmet with a moon symbol on it and a cape appeared in the center area. "Accelerate Ninja, Hayate, attack the center monster!"

Using its rockets placed on his back, Hayate rushed at top speed towards Thousand Rapier Dragon, who immediately dodged it, but couldn't completely evade the attack and was destroyed in mid-air. Soon, Tsukikage landed the finishing blow, defeating the fighter.

* * *

(A/N: "UF" is for Unknown fighters in this chapter and will be numbered as well.)

(Z:? / Gauge: 2)

(UF1: 0/Gauge :?)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."

"The first team to advance has the only student from the elementary school who won against the middle school last year. You know who I'm talking' about: Zanya Kisaragi, user of the Katana World."

"Zanya's doing really well. What do you think, Jun," Kylie said, in which Jun stared at Zanya with his icy blue eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go. Kyosuke's match will start soon," Jun said in a quiet, yet angry tone.

* * *

Unknown to everyone else, President Shido was watching from afar on the roof of one of the Aibo Academy buildings.

"Well, that was an expected result. I'm counting on you, Yamigitsune," Shido said to a humanoid buddy with white skin and wearing purple clothing, a bone necklace and a mask covering his face, who quickly disappeared, "Our preparations are complete. We should have no trouble winning the ABC Cup."

* * *

In another fight, Tetsuya and Asmodai were battling against a fighter and was about to finish him…

"Come on, Tetsuya, let's do it," Asmodai said to his buddy.

"You got it, yo," Tetsuya said, "Final Phase! Diabolical Hardcore!"

* * *

(UF2: 0/ Gauge: ?)

(T: ?/Gauge ?)

* * *

"We have our first major upset! The second team moving on to the next round, from Team Tetsu and Dai, Tetsuya Kurodake!"

"How did that banana brain make it through ahead of me again," Noboru said to himself.

"Best on focusing on our own match instead of the action of others," El Quixote said, which annoyed Noboru.

"I know that! I buddy call El Quixote to the center…"

"No, the right! You got a Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem item card in your hand. How in the world could you forget that?"

"Fine, then buddy call El Quixote to the right and equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as Gao, Baku and Kyosuke were watching the battle.

"Hey, if you win your next battle, you'll go through," Kiri said as he came up to them.

"Awesome."

"There are actually some fighters who are one win of passing too and aren't you one win from passing, Kyosuke," Baku said with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right."

"We'll be fine," Gao said, "It just means one will have to win."

"True and it will be me," Kyosuke said as Noboru finished off his opponent.

* * *

(UF3: 0/Gauge: ?)

(N: ?/Gauge: ?)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."

"He's done it! Let's hear it for the third team to win it: Team Rising Tiger! That's Noboru Kodo, the second ranked fighter in his grade."

"Nice moves back there," Mihara said.

"Congrats, dude," Niitani added.

"Yeah, big whoop. It's just the qualifiers," Noboru said as he walked away.

"Great match, Noboru," Gao said to him, "Awesome cardfighting, man."

"Yeah, good job, kitty shirt," Kyosuke said with a smirk, which almost gave Noboru an ulcer.

"It must be great to advance," Kiri said.

"Oh, please. I'm the 2nd ranked fighter in whole grade. It was obvious to everyone that I was going to pass the qualifiers. However, it would be amazing if one of you two to advance to the ABC Cup, wouldn't it, Gao and Goldie? It's too bad that only one of you can get there while the other will be stuck watching your close friend being crushed, but still would be fun for both of you to get there, so I can enjoy beating both of you."

"Awesome!"

"If that has to be possible, then okay then…"

"Huh?"

"One of us will qualify as our honor as Buddyfighters," Both said at once.

"Just wait for one of us in the ABC Finals," Gao finished, which surprised El Quixote, who was unknowingly watching from behind and smiled.

"Come on, Gao, we have to hurry," Kuguru said.

"Right."

"Kyosuke, come on, we don't have much time," Kylie said.

"Alright then."

* * *

"As you know, three teams have already passed. We are now waiting on the fourth team. Here are the teams moving forward: Team Kisaragi with Zanya Kisaragi, Team Tetsu and Dai, the rap-dancing team who took by surprise with Tetsuya Kurodake and his amazing buddy, Demon Lord Asmodai. Last but not least is Team Rising Tiger with 2nd ranked fighter in his grade, Noboru Kodo," Paruko announced, "Now let's check up on our last two fights in which one could decide which team will advance. In one fight, Gao Mikado of Team Balle du Soleil is facing against a size 3 Armorknight Demon, who has a critical of 3 and ability to attack twice in one turn. In another fight, Kyosuke Akiyama of Team Draconic is battling an Armorknight Trent in the center with a whopping 10,000 defense and a deadly 4 critical. With Akiyama and Mikado both having 3 life points, it looks like a battle between these fighters for time."

* * *

In Gao's fight, Armorknight Demon was preparing his attack and fired.

"Gao," Drum yelled as the fighter commanded his demon to attack again.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield," Gao said, which repelled Demon away.

"Wh-wh-what? An unexpected counter spell! A startling upset! Gao Mikado barely manages to survive," Paruko announced as she heard another voice.

"Cast, Battle Aura Circle," Kyosuke said, which repelled the monstrous tree from Danger World.

"At the same time, Kyosuke escapes the jaws of defeat using a Battle Aura Circle from Armorknight Trent's attack. It's like I'm watching a tug of war between these two determined fighters and one of them is about to snap!"

"Come on, man, hurry up," Baku said.

"Gao only has three life points left and if he doesn't hurry," Kuguru said as she looked over to the other match besides them, "He has to win this turn, or…"

Back to the other match…

"Kyosuke is between a rock and a hard place. He has to crush that Trent and win in time," Jun said as he bit his lip in frustration.

"Kyosuke may have a card that could mow down that thing, but I hope he draws it in time," Kylie said as she held her tablet to her chest.

"Your move."

As Gao and Kyosuke looked at their opponents with frustration, a recent thought ran through their minds from their talk with Noboru…

"_It's too bad that one of you can only get there while the other will be stuck watching your close friend being crushed, but still would be fun for both of you to get there, so I can enjoy beating both of you."_

"Hey, Gao, wake up," Drum said, snapping Gao out of his funk, "Get your head into the game! Focus on the match!"

"Kyosuke," Daigo said, snapping him out, "Come on, we need to win this, my buddy, so focus!"

"Sorry, but I just figured out my next move!"

"Alright, yeesh," Drum said to himself, 'High maintenance, huh."

"Hehehe, sorry, Daigo, I was just thinking on my next move."

"Ok, then, go for it!"

"Draw," both fighters said in unison as their core gadgets glowed, "Charge and Draw!" As soon as they drew their cards, they smirked, as if they knew one of them was about to win.

"I think he's got it," Baku said, "His Gargantua Punisher!"

"Armorknight Demon is his opponent's center, so he can't use it yet," Kuguru pointed out.

"Here I go, I cast Crimson Slash," Kyosuke said as his card transformed into a dark crescent blade, which destroyed Armorknight Trent in a flash.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he equipped his favorite item.

"By paying one gauge, Dragoknuckle can gain 2000 points to its power," Baku said as Kuguru checked her tablet.

"Armorknight Demon only has 8000 defense."

"So, if Gao pays 3 gauge, he'll have…," Kiri said as Gao paid three gauge to increase his weapon's power by 6000, making it 8000.

"I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance," Kyosuke said as his favorite weapon appeared in his hand.

"He needed a weapon in his hand because, with Demongodol, he can inflict 4 points of damage," Kylie said as she checked her tablet.

"Then, if he has Frenzied Rush in his hand, then it means…"

"Here I come," Kyosuke said as he slashed his opponent for two damage.

"Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao socked Armorknight Demon in his face, destroying it.

"Wow, both fighters are blazing out loud! Gao destroying the size 3 Armorknight Demon and Kyosuke striking down his opponent. It's almost too much to handle! Both their opponents' center positions are open!"

"Alright! CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum yelled as he struck his opponent for 3 damage.

"Here we go," Daigo said as he jumped and karate chopped his opponent for 2 damage.

"Final Phase!"

"Here it comes," Baku said as Kuguru and Kiri began to shiver in worry.

"Final Phase!"

"Here goes nothing," Jun said as Kylie clung onto his pants.

"CAST! GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRRR!/FRENZIED RUSSSHHHH," They both yelled as they unleashed their impact cards, defeating their opponents instantly.

* * *

(UF4: 0/Gauge :?)

(G: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"I brought it and I brought it good!"

"Game Over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

* * *

(UF5: 0/Gauge: ?)

(K: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"That was an awesome rush."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BOTH GAO MIKADO AND KYOSUKE AKIYAMA HAS BEATEN THEIR OPPONENTS AT THE SAME TIME," Paruko yelled into the microphone and then looked at her camera, "However, according to the video feed, it seems that the Gargantua Punisher landed two seconds before Frenzied Rush did, so it looks like Team Balle du Soleil will qualify."

Despite the cheers coming from the crowds of schoolmates cheering for Gao's victory, Kyosuke hung down his head in sadness as his team came over to him. Even Team Balle du Soleil, was happy in seeing Gao qualifying saw how sad Kyosuke was and stared in worry.

"Too bad Kyosuke didn't make it," Kuguru said, "It was amazing that he tried."

"Yeah, but are you gonna do," Baku added.

"It was amazingly cool that he tried, but Gao got the victory in time. Oh, well," Kiri said.

"Kyosuke, I'm sorry," Daigo said as he transformed back to his mini-form.

"It's alright. Besides, we get to watch Gao and the others now. I can't be sad for myself if I didn't qualify. I tried and that's what counts," Kyosuke said as he lifted his head with a happy expression. As he turned around, he saw Jun, who was holding a straight face, and Kylie, who was smiling.

"Good job, Kyosuke. I wish the time didn't beat us, or you know…," Jun said with a sad tone.

"It's cool, Jun. These things happen. Can't fall apart like the world ending," Kyosuke said with a happy smirk, "What about you, Kylie? Are you alright?"

"I guess. I wish we won, though," Kylie said, "It was cool though, watching you and Gao use your impact cards at the same time. It was amazing."

As Gao looked onto Kyosuke and his team, he tried to walk towards them, but as soon as he could, he heard some clapping from someone. When he and his team turned to find that clapping, they saw it was Principal Ikarino walking over to Kyosuke, which stunned mostly everyone, except for Kyosuke who stood still.

"Well, I must say, it was a good try, young man. I wonder, however, on your hasty use of your playstyle, why," Ikarino asked as he put his arms behind his back.

"Well, I was trying to, well…,"Kyosuke tried to explain as he looked over to Gao, who just smiled at his friend and looked back to Ikarino, "I was trying to win without thinking twice and I just made a mistake, but I'll just learn from that mistake and come back stronger next year. Now, I have to thank my friends for qualifying."

"Well, if that's so, then you need to perk up. I see some potential in you and I would clearly hate it if I just let it flow away. Miss Paruko!"

"Yes, sir," Paruko said as she hastily flew down to Ikarino, who whispered something, which made her eyes bug out at hearing it, "I understand, sir." As the 6th grade reporter floated back to her previous position, the kids began to wonder what was going on there between their principal and Team Draconic.

"Sorry for the previous interruption, but some interesting news has come up. From the mouth of our dear Principal Ikarino, it seems that Team Draconic will participate in the Wild Card Challenge, the secret surprise kept by the prinicpals of the elementary and middle schools," Paruko said as the children cheered in a uproar.

"I guess that means you will participate, Kyosuke," Gao said to his friend, who was still stunned in surprise, but smirked in response.

"Oh, well, I get a chance to take Goldie as well as Gao, if he lasts," Noboru said to himself, while Zanya stared at Kyosuke and had a side glance to Jun, who was coming over to Kyosuke with Kylie.

"This also means, Furball, you and I have a chance to tussle," Drum said in his true form, who looked down at Daigo.

"Sure."

"If everyone's done cheering for our Wild Card, this concludes our ABC Cup qualifiers and our teams, including the special Wild Card have been determined. Hold on, folks, I'm going to interview our chosen teams, starting with…," Paruko said as she floated down to Kyosuke, who gasped in surprise at the reporter hovering down to him, "Team Draconic! So, tell our viewers: How does it feel to have a second chance to fight in the ABC Cup as our Wild Card?"

"I guess, if I have to say anything, I'm glad and I'm ready to give everything I got, right, guys," Kyosuke said with fierce determination.

"Yeah," Kyosuke's team agreed in a happy tone.

"Ok, then, let's go to…. Zanya Kisaragi, ready for the big tournament?"

"Girl," Zanya said in fear and disappeared in leaves.

"Well, then how about you guys," Paruko said as she hovered to Team Tetsu and Dai, "any word about your wins today?"

"Oh, yeah, it was just bananas, yo," Tetsuya said as he picked a banana from his hair.

"I'm not giving up just yet! Any thoughts, sir?"

"Gao just got lucky again and Goldie just got a second chance, as usual," Noboru said in an annoyed tone.

"That's very illuminating! Any words for your fans," Paruko said.

"First off, I want to give a shout out to my team: Baku, Kiri, Kuguru and my buddy monster, Drum."

"So how'd you win," Paruko asked as Drum leapt onto Gao's shoulder.

"Hey, what's that," Drum asked.

"The only reason I won that last match was because of Drum's advice."

"I'm not just all good looks, you know," Drum said with his nose held up high.

"Drum's ego aside, we're feeling real good about the next round," Gao said.

"What!?"

"So, Gao Mikado and Kyosuke Akiyama, huh? They don't look like much, if you ask me," said a young man with purple hair with one red cowlick sticking out.

"But you've taken an interest in the boys, right? All the same," said a girl whose tan hair covered her eyes, in which the man chuckled.

"Very perceptive, Megumi. Let me see… I need some clever strategies to throw these them off," the man said as he walked past Yamigitsune.

"You mean, thrown, by which you mean, ruin, right?"

"You know me well," the man said as he tossed two black die into the air and they landed on 2 and a 1, "An odd number. I think I have an idea.'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and how did you like my twist for Kyosuke and Gao? Was it good, bad, so-so or what? Tell me what you think, but nothing too negative, just honesty, ok? Anyway, the wild card voting will start soon, so one last chance to place any OCs, so until then, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Thief and the Tuner!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 11: The Thief and the Tuner!**

**Episode Basis: The Stolen Dragon Deck!**

* * *

Paruko: Hello all, Paruko Nanana here to tell you all about what's been going abuzz at Aibo Academy lately! The famous event, the Aibo Buddy Cup, or ABC Cup, started with fantastic results as four teams have qualified, plus a special surprise set up by our own principal, Iron Claw Ikarino and the principal of the middle school. So far, the teams qualified are Team Kisaragi, led by none other than Zanya Kisaragi, the winner of the last ABC Cup who defeated a middle school team all by himself, Team Tetsu and Dai, led by the dance loving wonder boy, Tetsuya Kurodake, Team Rising Tiger, led by the 2nd ranked fighter in the 6th grade and tiger aficionado, Noboru Kodo, Team Balle du Soleil, led by the so-called Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado and our Wild Card, Team Draconic, led by the fighter of the Danger World, Kyosuke Akiyama. With our teams in set, this is sure to be one Aibo Buddy Cup nobody will soon forget!

* * *

The night after the day of the ABC Cup qualifiers, most of the teams were safely at home, either resting or training for the big days ahead of them at Aibo Academy. Meanwhile, two certain members of Team Balle du Soleil were planning as they were setting up Gao's deck…

"Don't you remember," Baku asked Kuguru.

"Huh?"

"It was during the last Buddyfights Gao and Kyosuke were in the qualifying rounds."

"_With both Akiyama and Mikado both having 3 life points, it looks like a battle between these fighters for time," Paruko announced._

_In Gao's fight, Armorknight Demon was preparing his attack and fired._

"_Gao," Drum yelled as the fighter commanded his demon to attack again._

"_I cast Blue Dragon Shield," Gao said, which repelled Demon away._

"_Wh-wh-what? An unexpected counter spell! A startling upset! Gao Mikado barely manages to survive," Paruko announced as she heard another voice._

"_Cast, Battle Aura Circle," Kyosuke said, which repelled the monstrous tree from Danger World._

"_At the same time, Kyosuke escapes the jaws of defeat using a Battle Aura Circle from Armorknight Trent's attack. It's like I'm watching a tug of war between these two determined fighters and one of them is about to snap!"_

"It was crazy. Gao and Kyosuke each dodged a bullet and were racing for time using their counter spells. If Gao didn't have that card, he would've lost for sure."

"So there's a weak point in his formation, huh," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, it's a risk leaving the center open in an offensive maneuver."

"So, there must be some way to strengthen it."

"We've gotta tweak the formation somehow. Otherwise, he's going to get his butt handed to him in the ABC Cup. If only there was a card that could provide some protection in your center when it's wide open…"

"Hmmm..." Just then, Kuguru just got an idea, illustrated by turning on the flashlights decorations in her hair. "I've got it! I think I know a card like that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jun and Kylie's home, they were also planning on strategies, especially for the Wild Card Match for their team…

"It's lucky that we got into the ABC Cup's Wild Card Match, but I don't know how we're going to handle it," Jun said while looking at Kyosuke's deck and sighed.

"You know, I never understood the point of a Wild Card. What is that anyway," Kylie said while swerving around in a chair.

"Lady Kylie, A Wild Card Match is like a one-time entry into a tournament or competition in which a competitor or competitor fights against another that is randomized and chosen for them. In this case, it could be anyone that our team could face," Shiden explained.

"Which is what worries me, Shiden. Since it was set up by the principals of the elementary and middle schools, so we could be fighting a tough team, and even with Kyosuke's skills, we'll need to train as best as we can."

"So why don't we get a tuner for him? A tough, but cool one who could help us?"

"Maybe, Kylie, but… What a minute. I know who could help us," Jun said as he ran to his cell phone and quickly called someone, "Hello? Yeah, it's Jun. Yeah, I got a favor to ask…" The night ended with Jun and Kylie giggling to themselves over the foreboding scheme that was bound to come.

* * *

The next day at school, where the team of Balle du Soleil was strategizing at their school hangout spot…

"Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon," Gao said while reading the card, which looked a winged dragon in silver and yellow armor holding a halberd and shield, "Size 2 with an attack and defense power of 6000. Now's that my kind of dragon. Looks awesome, Baku. Why don't you go and add it?"

"I thought you'd say that, so I already did. Here," Baku said, handing the improved deck to Gao.

"Thanks," Gao said as he fanned out the cards of his new deck and marveled at them.

"Besides from Halberd Dragon, we also added some extra size 1 dragons to your deck. According to my calculations, it'll increase your chances of forming a triple offensive maneuver by 130%," Kuguru calculated using her tablet.

"That sounds great."

"And we also added more Dragoenergies as well."

"Altogether, it's going to create a perfect synergy with Halberd Dragon and its strengths."

"Synergy means compatibility with other cards," Kiri asked.

"That's right!"

"I don't really get it."

"What part don't you understand?"

"Well, synergy I understand, but it means to protect me, this monster will have to move from the left or right positions to take a hit that's meant for me," Gao said as he remembered the time Drum took a hit for him when he battled Tasuku the first time, "No, no, no, no! It completely goes against my code to sacrifice a dragon to save my skin. I take a lot of pride to fight aside my monsters, man. Sorry, but I'm going to be able to use this new deck of yours."

"Gao, don't be ridiculous. Kuguru and I put a lot of work into this deck."

"Well, I can't just go against everything I stand for," Gao said as he placed the deck right to Kiri and left, "I gotta go."

"Gao, wait a second," Kiri yelled, waking Drum from his catnap.

"I'm starving. Where's Gao? Where'd he go?"

As Baku, he was grumbling to himself in anger over Gao dissing a deck he and Kuguru made over his self-proclaimed pride.

"HE'S GOT MY LUNCH," Drum yelled. Unknown to them, a wily buddy monster was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the roof, Kyosuke and Daigo were meditating there to focus their mental abilities on the Wild Card Match. To them, they understood that even though it was a chance to enter the ABC Cup, they both knew they could face any opponent that the principals of the elementary and middle schools could set up for them to Buddyfight. For that reason, Daigo decided that simple meditation would help Kyosuke focus more on the matches and work off any anxiety he could have thinking about the Wild Card Match. As they were meditating in a pretzel leg stance, Kyosuke was mentally discussing with himself.

'This is great. At first, this meditating stuff was a little boring, but I think I'm getting the hang of this. Now, what to do about,' Kyosuke said to himself as he thought about what happened just a few hours ago…

* * *

"_Ok, Kyo, here's your deck," Jun said after he and Kylie met with Kyosuke and Daigo in the school plaza, "It's a masterpiece for the Duel Dragon aficionado, if I do say so myself."_

"_You do, huh," Kyosuke said as he fanned out the cards and awed at them, "Well, this deck is something else, man. I love it! What do you think, Daigo?"_

"_It's good, especially with all the Duel Dragons. Kind of make me feel I'm fighting with my own kind," Daigo said happily._

"_Yeah, and I made something for you, Daigo," Kylie said as she handed Daigo a white box wrapped with a red bow. As soon as Daigo opened it, his mouth was open agape as he took out a vest that was similar to what his buddy was wearing, but was white and there was a logo of Danger World on the back, but was red._

"_This vest is for me?"_

"_Of course, silly. You're a part of Team Draconic, so you need to look the part," Kylie said with a smile._

"_Thank you, Kylie. I will wear it proudly, knowing that you made it for me," Daigo said as he put it on._

"_Sure," Kylie said, 'Although my mom mostly sew it, I just made the designs for it. Hee hee hee!"_

"_Ok, so your deck has a balance of Beast Aura users, so you can prolong the battle as long as you can, as well as the specific cards I added in there for you," Jun said as he took back the deck and showed two cards, one that looked like Bronze Shield Dragon, but was more lizard-like and had silver plated armor and another monster that was a gargoyle made out of construction machines, "Armorknight Wall Lizard can help reduce damage by removing itself off the field by 2 points, which can help you in a pinch. As well as Armorknight Gargoyle "A" can be put into the soul of a weapon and nullify an attack against an opponent. Both cards can be total lifesavers if used the right way."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_As well I added monsters that can demolish the field in an instant, like Raging Dragon, Zagararis," Jun said, showing him a card of that a dragon that looked like a bird more that was discharging electricity._

"_Well… I LOVE IT! It's perfect for the Duel Dragon wonder and perfect for the Wild Card Match," Kyosuke said as he was about to take it, but Jun took his hand and the deck back, making Kyosuke almost fall out of the bench._

"_Wait a minute, kimo-sabe! __You can't just take it and think you could use it! This deck is like a sword made from a sword master for his pupil and you need to master it before you use it in the wrong way," Jun said while wagging his finger like a teacher, making Kyosuke sweat drop._

"_Ok, master," Kyosuke said, putting emphasis on his words, "if I need to master the sword, then I should look for a tuner, right? So, why can't you do it?"_

"_I got things to do after school, that's why," Jun said while turning around and putting his hands behind his back like a big shot, angering Kyosuke a little._

"_But why not?"_

"_Sorry, Kyosuke, but the master has spoken!"_

"_If you won't help me with this, then I'll find someone who can," Kyosuke said as he picked up his school bag, new deck and walked away with Daigo walking behind him, still rubbing his new vest._

* * *

'Well, if Master Jun wants me to master this new deck on my own, then I will! But who to battle? I can't battle Gao or Tetsuya since they're in the competition and I doubt Kiri wants to help an possible enemy team now," Kyosuke thought while fidgeting a bit, which made him lose his concentration a bit.

"Kyosuke."

"Yes?"

"Meditation for training needs to have your utmost focus into it and not on fidgeting, ok?"

"Sorry, bud, but I'm still thinking about the deck. I can't believe Jun won't train with me to use it."

"Maybe he thinks you could master it yourself if you find the person you human Buddyfighters call a tuner."

"Probably, but it's not like I can find one out of thin air," Kyosuke said as unbeknownst to him, a letter was floating from the sky and the wind blew it into his lap. As Daigo opened his eyes to look over to his buddy, he saw the letter in his lap and picked it up.

"What's this," Daigo said as he held in his claws and smelled it, obviously not knowing what a letter was.

"It's a letter, man. Let me see," Kyosuke said as he got the letter and observed it, "It doesn't seem to have a name on this or a forwarding address on this or anything. It's just blank." Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by a nearby creature in the trees watching through binoculars.

* * *

Later, after school, as everyone was leaving, including Gao, who was still quiet on the subject of his new deck…

"Aw, just great! Talk about high maintenance! This kid's stubborn as a mule once he makes up his mind about something," Drum said. As the team was getting off the escalators, they were walking besides two people who suddenly walked into Baku, making him drop his deck box, which made Gao turn around.

"You should be more careful with this," the purple haired man said.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Baku said, "Sorry about that." However, to Gao, he felt that the man walking into Baku was more than an accident, but he shook it off.

* * *

Later that night at Shuutaro's apartment, during dinner…

"So, you got a letter with no name or forwarding address? Not even a stamp," Shuutaro asked.

"Yep."

"And Jun won't help you master your deck in time for the Wild Card Match in the ABC Cup, right?"

"Yes for 2 points," Kyosuke said rhetorically.

"It seems almost too off-putting, as if something's going on," Daigo said as he ate, or in this case, gobbled his food.

"Yeah, well, I can't say anything about the letter, which could be nothing. But, as for your deck, maybe you should look for someone who could help you work it out," Shuutaro explained.

"You're probably right," Kyosuke said with a smile.

"I know I am, little man," Shuutaro said as he took his bowl to the sink. As for Kyosuke, he got up and went to the bathroom, but as soon he went in, he took out the letter from his pocket. He had a funny feeling that the letter falling from the sky was more than convenient, as if it was for him, so he carefully opened the folded flap on the envelope and took the paper inside. As soon as he read it, he was astonished about what the letter said.

* * *

Back the Mikado residence…

"Dinner's ready!" As the family was setting up the table, Suzumi couldn't help but wonder but her son was.

"Drum? Where's Gao," Suzumi asked.

"He said he wasn't hungry," Drum answered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to start without him," Suzumi said as she gave Drum's favorite pudding to him first.

"Ha ha ha, come to papa, pudding," Drum greedily said as he quickly ate the pudding, "Ah yeah!"

Meanwhile, in Gao's room, where his Sun fighter garb and core deck case was spread all over the floor, Gao was still deep in thought about something…

"I really can't believe those guys," Gao said to himself, "Ahhhh! There's no way I can't just change my whole fighting style."

* * *

The next day at the Mikado training dojo…

"You're lacking focus," Suzumi said as she got Gao in a hold, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Gao quickly got up and got into his fighting stance, ignoring the question. "Look, I'm totally fine!" As soon as he retaliated, his mom/sensei quickly threw him down to the ground.

"Looks like my big bro's in for a long class, huh," Hanako asked.

"Yep," Drum answered.

"Gao, bad news," Kiri said as he came in the dojo.

"Hey, Kiri," Gao said as Baku and Kuguru came from behind him.

"Your card deck's been stolen!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah, it was missing when I got home yesterday," Baku said.

"Hey, wait. What about…" Just then, Gao remembered the last events yesterday at school when Baku walked into the purple haired man who helped him up and his deck box, "That sketchy looking guy at the bottom of the escalator…"

"Oh, yeah. You mean Jin Magatsu. He's in Grade 7. He's called the uncrowned king of Buddyfighting, but he had no major wins lately. He's in the Naniwa Card Association, a group that gambles on cardfighting and he's known for stealing."

"What do you want to do, Gao?"

"That's easy. Get the Dragon Deck back," Gao said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ok. Enough talk. We are in the middle of training after all," Suzumi said with an annoyed tone.

"Mom, I mean, Sensei, please, can you let me out of training early today," Gao pleaded as he bowed to his mom.

"Is this something so important that you absolutely must leave right now?"

"Yeah! It's something I really got to do. You got to let me go," Gao said as both mother and son stared at each other intensely.

'Well then, I shouldn't stand in his way. He is doing the right thing by helping his friends stand up to a problem among them,' Suzumi thought, "If it means that much to you, then class dismissed."

"YES, YOU'RE THE BEST, MOM!"

"CALL ME SENSEI! Just promise me you'll do it without doing any Sun Fighter business."

"Not a problem. Come on, Drum."

"I'm coming."

* * *

Soon, after the group left Gao's house, they called Kyosuke, who was at work at the CASTLE Shop, at the time, and informed them on the situation. Luckily, he agreed to help the others find the missing deck, and soon, they met with him at the mall…

"So, where do you find this Jin Magatsu guy," Gao asked.

"I heard that he hangs out at the mall," Kyosuke said.

"Is that Gao," Noboru said, who was hanging out by himself and saw Team Balle du Soleil plus Kyosuke running somewhere, "Where are those guys going to in such a hurry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the infamous Jin Magatsu was sitting in a coffee shop with his peach-haired companion and a blond haired boy with white streaks one side of his hair, wearing a pilot's jacket, black jeans and black boots and blue goggles in his head sipping a drink.

"Let's see if our fish will come, right, Kenji? Megumi?"

"Yeah, I hope they come," Kenji said in a happy tone.

Soon, their answers were met, as the group came to them.

"JIN MAGATSU," Gao yelled.

"The one and only."

"I'm Gao Mikado and we all go to the same school."

"Are they friends of yours," Megumi said.

"Never met them."

"What do you think, Drum," Gao said as Drum smelled for the scent on the cards.

"Aside from stale coffee and biscotti, I smell Baku's toolbox on that deck," Drum deduced.

"I knew it! That's Baku's deck right there," Gao yelled.

"Bravo, you found out, young redhead," Kenji said as he clapped slowly.

"You could be right on that, but wait, are you by any chance, Kyosuke Akiyama," Jin said as he pointed to the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I was wondering if you got my letter. I'm sorry I didn't leave anything on the envelope, but you must know what I wrote in it, or rather my friend did," Jin said as he pointed to Kenji sitting next to him, who was smiling and chuckling.

"I know, it said that I want to learn more about the Wild Card Match, I should find someone who is 'one with the sky' or something. I just didn't know that you would be up to this and Gao's situation at the same time."

"I'm a busy man, but since Mr. Mikado wants to know if this is his deck, I have an idea: I will challenge Mikado to a Buddyfight and my friend here will fight you himself. What do you say, boys," Jin offered.

"What?"

"Are you nuts?"

"You two aren't afraid of fighting middle school students, are you, because I'm really in the mood for a decent fight and so is my friend," Jin said lazily.

"Doesn't look like it," Megumi said.

"Come on, kids, let's tussle a bit," Kenji said while holding up his hands in a fake fighting pose.

"Even if we agreed, I can't fight without Baku's deck," Gao said.

"Actually, you can fight him with this one," Baku said as he took out another deck.

"Yeah, but isn't that the new deck with Halberd Dragon in it?"

"Halberd Dragon," Kyosuke said under his breath as Gao growled.

"What is your deal, bro? We'd built this to make you stronger. You're the only one good enough to handle it."

"Gao, I think you should listen to him. I can tell Baku means that a lot," Kyosuke said as Gao stared back at Baku.

"Ok, fine, then. I'll use it."

"Good, then it's decided. Kenji, why don't you and Akiyama battle here in the battlefield in the mall and I follow this tough guy where he wants us to fight?"

"Sure. Time to play in the sky, Danger boy," Kenji said with a snide chuckle.

* * *

As instructed, Gao and the rest of Team Balle du Soleil went off to the Fighting Stage in Aibo Academy while Kyosuke and Kenji prepared for their fight in the mall's fighting stage. At the fighting stage, as patrons gathered around to watch the match, Kyosuke was shuffling his opponent's deck as he looked at his opponent, who looked back with a gleeful look and went back to shuffling.

"Hello, this is Paruko Nanana, here to inform all viewers about this incredible match we are about to witness. On one side is our grade 6 Danger World wonder, second to strength to the missing Rouga Aragami, lovable CASTLE store clerk and contestant in the Aibo Buddy Cup's Wild Card Match, Kyosuke Akiyama. On the other is the grade 7 Kenji Seiryu, said to be known to be an unpredictable Dragon World player, always said to have his head in the clouds. With the rumble about to happen between these two, we can only guess what will happen!"

'I never fought someone from the middle school, but maybe if I fight him with Jun's new deck, I can get a better grasp on it before the ABC Cup,' Kyosuke thought as he walked back to his platform with his buddy.

"Ready, Akiyama? If you are, let me show you my buddy first," Kenji said as he snapped his fingers and what appeared in a small twister was a white dragon in yellow and black armor, holding a small sword and had a pair of binoculars hanging off his neck, "This is my buddy, Blue Sky Knight, Seeker Penguin Dragon, but you can call him Penn for short."

"Hi," Penn said as he waved in a friendly manner, "let's have some fun!"

"Okay, weird. Fine," Kyosuke said, obviously creeped out by the little dragon's friendliness, 'I hope Gao is having a better time with the other one.'

* * *

Back at the Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage, where Gao and the others were getting ready for their match…

"You sure about this," Kiri asked, "Going in without permission?"

"Relax, it's Sunday. No one's going to know about it," Jin said as they prepared themselves, "My buddy is your, or should I say my dear friend, Drum Bunker Dragon." Soon another Drum Bunker Dragon appeared behind Jin, but was different colored compared to the original, which startled Gao and the Original Drum.

"Drum Bunker Dragon!?"

"What's he up to," Noboru said, hiding way up in the stands where the others didn't notice him.

"Are we doing this or what?"

"Time to raise the flag!"

* * *

(A/N: Since this is my first chapter doing two simultaneous Buddyfights, I will switch off when I see fit. Also, since Kenji and Kyosuke both start with "K", they will be labeled "Ke" for Kenji and "Ky" for Kyosuke.)

* * *

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World!"

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

(J: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

Back at the mall…

"Let's go! Time to fly! To say that the sky's the limit is an understatement! Lumenize, Blue Sky Rising," Kenji said as his core deck spun in his hand and transformed into a pilot's cap and put in on his head.

"Right, then! Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Dragonic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck transformed to his fighting mode.

"Looks like they're ready, so let's Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Dragon World!"

(Ke: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ky: 10/ Gauge: 2)

"Kenji will go first."

"Charge and Draw! I call Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon to the left," he said as a blue dragon in similar armor than Penn came to the field, but was holding syringe-like pistols in his left hand and a shield in his right, which gave Kyosuke a confused look.

"What's that," Kyosuke asked.

"It's a Blue Sky Knight, the ones in Dragon World who fight with a heart of caring for all denizens of Dragon World and muscle to beat down their foes and that's not all," Kenji explained as Slenje Dragon pointed his guns at Kenji and shot a green blast at him, which increased his life points by 1.

"What the?!"

"There it is! The Blue Sky Knights' favorite skill! With Slenje Dragon's power, if called to the left or right while the center's empty, he can heal the user by one life point. Talk about making a doctor house call," Paruko announced as Kenji gave a thumbs-up to Slenje Dragon.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Kyosuke is in trouble," Shuutaro said as he watched his employee fight, "Those Blue Sky Knights can heal just as much as his Duel Dragons' Beast Aura."

"And Kenji is known to throwing off his opponents with his Blue Sky Knights strategy, always using it in unpredictable ways," Jun said as he and Kylie came from the side of Shuutaro and looked over the battlefield.

"Jun, do you know something about this?"

"More or less, but Kyosuke will have to strategize well to beat Kenji," Jun said with somewhat of a devious smirk.

* * *

Back to the Aibo Academy fighting Stage…

"Rookies first," Jin said.

"Ok, Charge and Draw! I buddy call!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Drum, to the right," Gao commanded, "and I get one life point back."

"Let me guess. you want me to attack this guy, am I right?"

"You just read my mind, buddy!"

"Then, let's squash this thief and grab some takeout," Drum said as his drill activated and blasted him into Jin, "CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER!"

"End of move."

* * *

(J: 7/Gauge: 2)

(G: 11/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I got out of bed for this," Megumi said as she was using her tablet.

"Your move."

"Draw! I charge and draw. How shall I pick first? I buddy call Drum Bunker Dragon to the left," Jin said as his Drum Bunker Dragon went to the left position.

"Whoa!"

"I get a life point back! Ha, I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right position and I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless," Jin continued as he called his second monster to the right and jumped to the center with sword in hand.

"The Triple Offensive Maneuver," Noboru said.

* * *

Back to the mall, where Kenji just finished an amazing attack with his Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon, Gust Charging Dragon, which was a large dragon in red armor and yellow horns on his head and yellow claws, and his Dragonblade, Dragowing, which was a large black blade with wing-like handles. As for Kyosuke, he had Armorknight, Lizardman on the left and Bloodwing Dragon, Elyseagar, to the right.

* * *

(Ke: 7/Gauge: 3)

(Ky: 5/Gauge: 3)

* * *

'Ok, then, this guy isn't too bad and if I didn't use my Battle Aura Circle against that blade, I'd be worse off. But, still, this battle is a little weird, as if this was more of a set-up by that Jin guy,' Kyosuke thought to himself, as he looked over to the side and saw his boss/roommate cheering him on with two familiar Tanyamas next to him, 'Well, well, that's what's going on.'

"Kyosuke, do you see them," Daigo whispered as he looked over to the side.

"Yeah, and if this is what I think it means, then Gao's match is probably a set-up too. We might as well play along," Kyosuke whispered back as Kenji and Penn saw them whispering to themselves and smirked at each other, knowing that they may have found out something.

"It's Kyosuke's turn, but it looks like he's having a discussion with his buddy monster. Sometime today, boys," Paruko said, getting their attention.

"Right! I draw! Charge and Draw! Let's go! I call Armorknight Gargoyle "A" to the center position," Kyosuke said as he called the monster shown to him by Jun, "Next, I equip Steel Spear, Bravelance and activate Gargoyle's skill by putting him into the soul." Armorknight Gargoyle "A" flew up and into Kyosuke's weapon and combined with it, leaving an aura form of the monster behind Kyosuke and a grayish glow around his weapon.

"That was awesome," Kylie said as her eyes sparkled at the move.

"The "A" or Ace monsters of Danger World are really nifty, as they can combine themselves with their weapons and Armorknight Gargoyle Ace is no exception," Jun said with his hands crossed, "Looks like Kyosuke is handling that card well."

"Well, it looks like that monster is more attached to your weapon than you," Kenji joked, giving Kyosuke and his buddy a sweat drop, "but I wonder what it can do."

"What would you like to know? You'll just have to find, bud! But, I pay two gauge and send Elyseagar to the drop zone and buddy call Demongodol to the right position." As Elyseagar disappeared in a ray of orange light and cards, Daigo took his place and roared, scaring Penn enough to hide behind his buddy's legs.

"Whoa, scary, ain't he," Penn said as he looked up to Kenji.

"He doesn't look that tough, Penn, my friend."

"Well, he is, just to let you know! Now, Armorknight Lizardman, attack Gust Charging Dragon!"

"Ha ha ha! Time to rip 'ome flesh," Lizardman said in an Australian accent as he jumped over his target and tore him apart with his saw, as if he almost enjoyed it, which grossed out Kyosuke, Daigo and some others who actually looked at the carnage.

"Ok, that will scar me and some others for life. Anyway, Daigo, attack the fighter!" Daigo jumped over in a somersault and slammed into Kenji with a karate chop, which blew away two life points from Kenji.

"Here I come!" Kyosuke jumped onto the center field and thrusted his spear into Kenji, taking away two more life points.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(Ke: 3/Gauge: 3)

(Ky: 5/Gauge: 1)

(A/N 2: I meant to put that my fanmade card, Steel Spear, Bravelance takes one gauge to equip, so I apologize for any inconvenience with this card.)

* * *

"Next! I draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call my little warrior, Penn, to the left," Kenji said as he called his buddy monster to the left position, but flew back to Kenji.

"Can we say we fought and don't," Penn said as he quickly waved his hands in a panic.

"Young dragon warrior, I may not know about Blue Sky Knights well, but I've seen Dragon World creatures who have shown a lot more bravery. In fact, I know a particular spoiled one who is very brave as well, so if you can fight for your buddy with no fear, then I will fight with you with bravery too," Daigo said as he looked at the timid dragon with determined eyes, which calmed the white dragon down a bit.

"Wow, encouraging the enemy to fight! That's a new one on me," Paruko announced.

"R-r-really," Penn said as Daigo nodded to his question, "Fine, let's go, Kenji!"

"Right," Kenji said as he gripped his sword harder, 'Wow, I didn't think that an enemy monster would try to encourage Penn like that, especially someone from Danger World and this Kyosuke isn't half-bad either. Looks like my intel wasn't lying.'

* * *

Back at the school's fighting stage, Gao was growling at the fact that Jin was actually able to copy the triple offensive maneuver perfectly…

"Thousand Rapier, attack Gao's Drum Bunker Dragon," Jin commanded.

"Gladly!" As he and Drum leapt to the center, Drum tried to take a hit, but Thousand Rapier kept leaping around until he attacked Drum with his multithrust attack from the back, but Drum quickly returned due to his Soulguard.

"You're up, Drum Bunker. Take out your look-a-like." Both Drums clashed their drills together until the original's drills gave out, giving the copy to swipe him down.

"No, Drum!"

"Instead of worrying about your friend, worry about your life points," Jin said as he slashed Gao with Dragofearless, taking away two life points.

"End of Move," the computer voice said as Gao's friends looked at the Sun Fighter with worried expressions, "Your move."

(J: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 9/ Gauge: 2)

"Draw! Charge and Draw," Gao said as he picked up the card he was worried to use in the match.

"Why is he stopping," Kuguru said.

"He's probably not sure if he wants to call Halberd Dragon or not," Baku answered.

"You mean there's a chance he might not use it?"

"Hmmm…"

"Any day now, you know."

"I choose to call Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon to the right," Gao said as he called the Thunder knight, "And then, I call Double Sword Dragon to the left! I also equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

"That's the real Gao formation," Kiri said cheerfully.

"Halberd, attack Jin Magatsu!" The Thunder Knight flew upward and thrust into Jin, causing a field of flames appeared around them and costing Jin 2 life points.

"Okay, Double Sword, you're up. Attack Thousand Rapier," Gao commanded as Double Sword and Thousand Rapier waited for the perfect time to launch their attack until Thousand Rapier struck, allowing Double Sword to anticipate the attack and sliced him in half.

"Remember me," Gao said as he pounded Jin with his fist, taking away two life points.

"End of move."

After the attack, Jin began to chuckle and laugh out loud, as if he enjoyed the attacking onslaught by Gao. "That makes it even! You're good! Better fight I've had in ages. I hope my friend is having fun with Akiyama, though."

"His life points are down to four and he's laughing and worry about Kenji? What a weirdo," Megumi said.

* * *

Back to the mall…

"Time to end this fun, sad as it is," Kenji said as he made a sad puppy face, "Not! I activate Dragonic Heal! I gain two life points back."

"With his Dragonic Heal and buddy gift restoring his life points, Kenji Seiryu has made his reputation of being the unpredictable warrior he is. Not to mention, that Dragowing of his gains an extra critical when he gains life points back, so it's at a whopping three critical! If Kyosuke can't stop this strike, he'll be done in no time," Paruko announced.

"Now Slenje and Penn, take down his points a bit, will you?"

"Gladly!"

"Right!" Slenje Dragon shot off his syringe bullets onto Kyosuke and then Penn slashed him in the torso, which both attacks took away three life points.

"Now you're mine!"

"Not so fast, I activate Armorknight Gargoyle Ace's skill! Protect my life points now," Kyosuke said as the aura form of his monster jumped out of his weapon and guarded him against Kenji's strike, ending the turn.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(Ke: 6/Gauge: 4)

(Ky: 2/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke said as he began to chuckle a little, "Not bad, bud! You know, if I forgot about my Armorknight in my weapon's soul or you played a stronger monster, I would've lost. But, I think there was something you didn't do right that caught my attention, like someone else planning this."

As soon as Kyosuke said that and looked up to his deck builder with serious eyes, Jun smirked back as a response, knowing what Kyosuke was talking about.

"So, you finally figured the fun plot in this, huh?"

"Yeah, I had an idea that you were snickering and having too much fun at my expense, so I decided to play along. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to end this. I play Lord Aura Meditation. Then, I play Bravelance's skill! By paying one gauge, I can increase the critical of the weapon by one and it's continuous, too," Kyosuke said as two of his gauge flew into his spear.

"So now what," Kenji said as he tilted his head a bit.

"I'm going to skip my attack phase," Kyosuke said in a surprising tone, surprising mostly everyone.

"Wh-wh-what!? Kyosuke announced that he will skip his attack phase, but why?"

"To play this! Final Phase! Cast and impact," Kyosuke said as he jumped with his spear, which the tip began to spin quickly until it produced a drill-like aura, "DRILL BUNKER!"

"Oh, well, I guess the plan's busted," Kenji said as he shrugged before being stabbed by the drill attack, ripping away the rest of his life points.

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"That was a spin on things, ha," Kyosuke said as the whole mall audience applauded for his victory against a middle school student.

"Awe-inspiring! Glorious! Kyosuke has just defeated a middle school student, despite his disadvantage against Kenji! What a show!"

"Awesome, that's my employee," Shuutaro yelled as he applauded.

"Is that how you wanted it to go, Jun," Kylie asked.

"In a way, but I think we got caught on our plan."

"I guess you win, my ma…," Kenji was about say until Kyosuke came up to him and held up his hand, signaling him to stop.

"Wait a minute. Before I accept your thanks, I want to know: who was else in on this plan," Kyosuke said.

"We both know that our deck builder and his sister were part of this and that Jin guy, but we want to know who else was involved in this," Daigo added.

"Well, actually…"

* * *

Back to the other fight...

"To the right position, I call Systemic Dagger Dragon," Jin said as he called the burly dragon, "And now I think I'll cast Dragonic Grimoire! It may be a waste throwing away my hand like this, but I can't win with monsters alone, you know?"

"I never heard of Dragonic Grimoire," Kiri asked.

"It's a spell. It's basically a card exchange that lets you throw away your entire hand and draw three new cards," Kuguru explained as Jin commanded Drum Bunker Dragon and Systemic Dagger to attack Gao, slicing away 5 life points.

"Do something," Noboru yelled, not caring if he was noticed or not. Lastly, Jin slashed Gao, reducing life points to just 1.

"End of move."

* * *

(J: 5/Gauge: 3)

(G: 1/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Aw, man, I can't watch anymore, Baku said.

"Baku! Kuguru! Kiri," Kyosuke said as he and his team came to the stands.

"What are you guys doing here," Kiri asked.

"Because of something I need to know," Kyosuke said, looking angrily at Baku, who sweated a little and had a side glance to Jin, who didn't even noticed.

"Kyosuke, I think that can wait for a minute," Daigo said, pointing down to the match.

"Alright, so what's going on?"

"As you can see, Gao is down to 1 life point, but he has Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon." Kuguru explained.

"If that's so, why didn't he use it to protect him before? He has Move ability," Jun said in a louder tone.

"It's because of his Sun Fighter code or something, he says that he won't use a monster to take the hit for him," Baku said.

"But if that's so, then…"

"So, is Jin going to win soon or what," Kenji said as he and Penn took their seats next to Megumi.

"Don't know, but didn't you have a battle?"

"I lost, and I think someone knows about a plan we cooked up."

"You mean you guys cooked up, not me. It's not it was hard to find out, especially with you not being able to keep a secret."

"That hurts, Megumi," Kenji said with a fake sad face and looked back to the match, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"So, what is Gao going to win with only one life point left," Kiri said.

* * *

"I gotta say, tough guy. I think I won the match, but there's a small chance of you bouncing back, if you use an all-out attack in your next turn, so is it going to be?"

"It sounds like you want me to do that…"

"You really think I'm baiting you?"

"I bet that you have a counter spell in your hand, am I right?"

"Are you going to attack or not," Jin said, slightly annoyed.

* * *

'Knowing what I found out about this, I think that Jin does have a counter spell in his hand. Boy, I hope I'm wrong,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

* * *

"I gotta. If I don't, I can't win," Gao said.

"Then do it and hurry it up."

"If you don't have a counter card in your hand, I win. I'm going to send Double Sword Dragon to attack you first!" Double Sword leapt over and sliced Jin for two life points.

"Halberd, attack!" Halberd landed his attack, taking away another two points.

"Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!"

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield! By using Green Dragon Shield, I recover one life point."

"End of move."

"That was so close," Kyosuke said.

"And now it is his turn," Jun added.

* * *

(J: 2/Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Face it, you got lots to learn," Jin said, patting the blade on his back.

"Gao Mikado, listen to me," Halberd said, "It's time for you to use my ability."

"Huh? I can't. I'm not going to use you to take the fall for me."

"Boy, all the rumors about you are so true. You're too goody goody to be champion of the ABC Cup. You might as well drop out of the tournament," Jin said, making Gao gasp at the fact.

"Playing on a little thick, Jin, my friend," Kenji said to himself.

"Gao, please."

"Huh?"

"Am I correct in understanding that you refuse to call forth a dragon to protect you from harm, so matter what happens?"

"Yeah."

"But don't you see that acting as shields for our comrades is the way we dragons of the Halberd clan are trained to fight."

"I know, but…"

Halberd Dragon soon gave a bow to Gao. "It would be dishonorable of me to use my strength. I was created to protect you. Unleash my ability and you'll achieve victory here." Soon, Gao soon remembered where he saw this pleading from.

* * *

"_Mom, I mean, Sensei, please, can you let me out of training early today," Gao pleaded as he bowed to his mom._

"_Is this something so important that you absolutely must leave right now?"_

* * *

"I guess doing the right thing is what's most important. I don't want to offend Halberd Dragon and the guys did work hard on my deck. So, I'll win this battle and win Baku's deck back!"

Baku and Kuguru gasped in amazement over hearing that and Kyosuke quietly nodded his head to it as well.

"I'm sorry that I offended you like that, Halberd Dragon, but now I understand exactly what I gotta do! Let's win this thing!"

"Thank you! You won't be sorry."

"Halberd Dragon moves to the center," Gao commanded as he leapt back and Halberd teleported to the center area.

"I will use all of my power to protect you, Gao Mikado."

"He did it," Kuguru said.

"About time," Jun said.

"Halberd's defense is 6000. And Drum Bunker Dragon's 5000."

"You should have played that card a little earlier, kid. I cast Dragoenergy," Jin said, powering up his Drum Bunker Dragon, "Now Drum Bunker's attack is 8000."

"Oh no!"

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Soon Halberd Dragon was bathed in the same glow as his opponent and roared.

"He did it!"

"Dragoenergy gives Halberd the ability to counterattack," Kuguru said as two dragons fought, only for Halberd to win, but Drum Bunker soon recovered.

"Systemic Dagger and Dragofearless, link attack against Halberd," Jin commanded as they came in to attack.

"I cast Dragon Breath on Systemic Dagger," Gao commanded as the Dragon Breath destroyed Systemic Dagger, ending the attack.

"End of move. Your move."

"Thanks a lot for protecting me, Halberd. You rock."

"it's been a honor and a privilege to fight alongside you and now it's your turn."

* * *

(J: 2/Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Yeah, it's my turn! Leave it to me! Draw! Charge and Draw! Halberd Dragon, move to the right! Ready or not, here I come!"

"Come on, show me what you got!"

"He's as good as done," Megumi said.

"He, at least, had fun," Kenji said with his tongue sticking out as he laughed.

Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao soon pounded Jin with it, ending the battle.

* * *

(J: 0/Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Dang, yo. That was a close one."

"I don't believe it. This is Jin Magatsu we're talking about," Noboru said as Quixote and Rocinante came out.

"Oh, it seems the skills of your classmate are far better than I first thought," Quixote said, only making Noboru growl in anger.

"Sorry, but that's the best I could without my real deck. Baks, Junie, was that good enough," Jin yelled back at the two deck builders.

"Baks?"

"Junie? You mean?"

"I knew it! I knew that something was up," Kyosuke said.

"That you did, so what," Kenji said with his tongue sticking out.

"IT WAS ALL AN ACT," Gao and Drum said while frozen.

"We're sorry, guys, but it had to be done."

"You can't say it wasn't funny to watch."

"Our bad."

"Yeah."

"We had to do it, so please don't hate us."

"If you can't trust your own friends, who can you trust," Kyosuke said.

"Baks, Junie and I go back a long time ago and Kenji is from the same grade and club as me, so he tagged along for the ride," Jin explained, "And they did it because they thought it was best. You guys should forgive your friends. You too, Drum and Fur…,"

"Don't you say that name or else," Daigo said, looking at Jin murderously.

"The name's Son of Drum Bunker Dragon fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th and don't you forget it!"

"Alright, I'll remember."

"Wouldn't be the first time…"

"He's funny, just as I thought, right, Penn?"

"Right! It's an honor to meet a dragon of your caliber, Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th," Penn said as he bowed to him.

"You're from the Blue Sky Knights, right? It's nice to meet someone from Dragon World too," Drum said as he shook his hand.

"Aw well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry for getting angry at you, Jun. I should have known I had to get someone to help me with the deck," Kyosuke said.

"It's alright. Like you said, I can't act like the world's falling apart and you have to admit Kenji is strong, in his own way," Jun said.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said as he walked over to Kenji, "Kenji, you may be the goofiest guy I ever met here in this school, but you got skill. Can you be my tuner for the ABC Cup?"

"Oh, yeah, I can. You guys are more fun than I thought," Kenji said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, and I also apologize too to you guys as well. I mean, I didn't listen to you," Gao said.

"No worries."

"And thanks to this deck, I fought with Halberd Dragon and I'm really glad I did, because I get you gotta do what's important."

"Yeah, with my new deck, I can finally get ready to challenge the Wild Card Match with no fear, because even though it may be unpredictable, I have to be ready, no matter what."

"You got that right," Jun said.

"Being there for your friends is what's all about and what makes us all good friends," Baku said.

"Yeah, you're right. So, where's the deck?"

"It's all yours," Jin said as he handed back the deck.

"You know, I have to admit, but you guys had me believing that you stole it from us," Gao said.

"I'm theatrically inclined," Jin said.

"And I'm a good actor, too," Kenji said with his chest puffed out.

"Not really, but close enough," Megumi said, which made Kenji deflate his chest.

"Anyway, you two, you should be happy that all your friends went through so much trouble to aid you, and friends like that are rare indeed."

"I am happy," Gao said.

"I'm certainly happy," Kyosuke said.

"Good, because I'm going to help you train from now on," Jun said as he gave Kyosuke a noogie.

"So, you admit that this deck is your new one, right?"

"No, it's not mine. This deck belongs to Team Balle du Soleil!"

"Right!"

"This deck will be the symbol for Team Draconic, right, guys," Kyosuke said as he held his deck.

"Right, my buddy."

"So true."

"That's right."

"Blah, blah, blah. Teamwork, symbol stuff, who cares, let's just eat," Drum said.

"I got an idea, let's the Soleil from our team name and call the deck the Soleil Dragon Deck," Kuguru said as she flashed on her headlights.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Gao! I promise I won't go so easy on you in the ABC Cup," Jin said, surprising Gao.

"You're going to compete in it too," Gao said.

"Of course I am, and not just me or the Wild Card, but… Come on out, I know you're there!"

Suddenly laughter echoes through the stage as the side doors of the stage opened, revealing a girl dressed in an extravagant yellow dress with red bows, holding a pink fan and her blond hair curled like a butterfly's wings. On her side was a butler with horns of a goat, bowing next to her.

"Quite the entrance she makes, huh?"

"It's not Halloween, is it," Gao said sweatdropping.

"Either that or Christmas, because she has too many bows on her," Kyosuke said.

"That's Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu!"

"Amano-who-zu?"

"Wait a sec! That name sounds familiar," Kiri said.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. The Amanosuzu group is one of the top 10 international super-companies. It's the largest transportation manufacturer in the world. Lady Suzuha is the company founder's only daughter."

"Gao Mikado, it is my pleasure to observe your cardfighting skills this afternoon, but after watching you fumble your way along, I am most certain that I can tear you to pieces in a Buddyfight," Suzuha said.

"You think so, huh?"

"She's pretty conceited," Daigo said under his breath.

"I must say that was a most elegant inspirational speech, Lady Suzuha," the butler said.

"You agree, of course, don't you, Student Council President," She said as the stage lights flashed on President Shido, who was on the other side of the field.

"Of course, milady. Forgive me for being so bold, but you're looking particularly radiant today." Shido said.

"Magoroku Shido," Baku said.

"The Student Council President of the Middle School," Kenji said.

"But what is he doing here?"

"Our three teams, along with Team Seifukai and our Wild Card, will be the five teams representing the middle school in the ABC Cup."

"Seifukai?"

"They uphold the moral standards of the Academy and the group members are mainly from the School cheering squad, and are given the special privilege of competing in the ABC Cup without having to compete in the qualifiers," Kuguru said.

"They're that good," Kyosuke said, scratching his chin, "Hmmm…"

"So, what you're saying is that they are pretty powerful, huh?"

"Yes. Without question."

"It will be an interesting tournament," Gao said with determined eyes, "I can't wait to shred through the middle school guys with our Soleil Dragon Deck."

"Let's blaze through those guys like the teams we are, guys," Kyosuke said.

"You ready, Kyosuke, to give your all?"

"Maybe, and you?"

"You know, I am!"

"ABC Cup, HERE WE COME," They both said with their decks raised high. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the shadows.

"So that's my opponent in the Wild Card, huh… Kyosuke Akiyama…"

* * *

**Ok, guys, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for a long chapter, but you try combining two thought-up chapters into one, it's hard, but you did see a new character (for a while) and Kyosuke's new tuner. Nonetheless, the ABC Cup will start soon. So, I'm starting the voting polls for the OCs given to me by readers, and you can see them on my bio. Just review and place a vote over the one you want to see and I choose it by time of the Wild Card Match, probably after Christmas, but before New Year's. So, until then, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off and happy holidays to all!**


	12. Chapter 12: the Indecisive Dragon Knight

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 12: Noboru, the Indecisive Dragon Knight**

**Episode Basis: The Card of Heroes!**

* * *

Kenji: Hello, ladies and germs, Kenji Seiryu is here to tell you what went down so far! First, my friends and fellow 7th graders Jin and Megumi (mostly Jin) asked me to assist them in playing a prank on the 6th graders who beat Tasuku Ryuuenji: Gao Mikado and Kyosuke Akiyama. To tell the truth, I heard about these two in school, so I decided to play along with my buddy Penn helping by delivering a blank letter to Kyosuke. Soon, those 6th graders came to us, with Gao challenging Jin for the stolen Dragon Deck and Kyosuke battling me for knowledge of the middle school Wild Card's identity. Even though I did give him somewhat of a challenge, Kyosuke quickly learned that the plot by Jin was actually a trick by Baku and Jun to appreciate their decks and teams a little more and I became a tuner for Kyosuke for the ABC Cup. I have to say, those elementary school kids are fun to hang out with!

* * *

At the Buddy Card Office, where Noboru was speaking to the receptionist in front, who was Stella, the young dragon knight wannabe was explaining his reason for something…

* * *

"_Until about a year ago, I thought I could do about anything."_

_As Noboru reminisces about the times of being a Buddyfighter, he remembers the time where in the CASTLE Shop where he was showing his friends, Mihara and Niitani, the Dragon Knight cards he had collected so far to show his supposed superiority. _

"_Wicked! Look at all the cards you've collected!"_

"_Quite the collection!"_

"_Wow, dude, Dragon World and is that a Dragon Knight Deck," the manager said as he spied at the album of cards Noboru was holding._

"_Yeah, I really prefer the Dragon Knights! It's totally epic that they fight riding dragons! That's just one of the amazing things that give them their reputation as fearless heroes. I mean, what's not to like?"_

"_But El Quixote's missing from your collection."_

"_I'm sorry, but there's no way I would include him. He's just some lame crazy old man who tried and failed to be a real knight!"_

* * *

"…So that's the deal! I wanna switch."

"What," Stella said in an astonished manner.

"Where's your respect, boy? You're being very rude to Stella here," Quixote said with slight anger in his tone.

"Huh? You know my name?"

"Yes, you welcomed me when I first arrived on Earth. Forgive me, but it's a knight's duty to protect the beautiful princess," Quixote said, making Stella blush.

"Oh, my!"

"Heh," Noboru scoffed, crossing his arms, "You call yourself a Dragon Knight? I heard that you thought a dumb old windmill was a giant monster. You attacked it and became a laughingstock."

"You're misinformed. Imagine if that windmill really had been a terrible monster. I charged at it in order to protect the things I hold dear. If that's not doing a Knight's duty, I don't know what is."

"You see what I'm dealing with here? I don't want a nutbar for a buddy," Noboru said, making Quixote growl at the comment, "And that's why I came here: to swap buddies."

"I see. Well, we never had a case like this," Stella said.

"Once a buddy's been assigned, we can't change it," someone said from behind Noboru and Quixote.

"Tasuku Ryuuenji!"

"Yes. Hey, you're Gao's and Kyosuke's friend, aren't you? Let me see, kitten shirt, right?"

"It's a tiger, not a kitten! Forget it, what's the point? All I want to do is cancel my Buddy contract, ok," Noboru said.

"Don't do it, kid," Quixote pleaded.

"So you're actually going to wait and see to draw another Buddy rare card," Stella asked.

"Nope, I'm finished! After all, Buddyfight is a game of luck. Anyway, I'll be in Junior High next year, so it's time to move on." Suddenly, an alarm began to blare throughout the building.

* * *

Up in the Buddy Card Police main HQ...

"We've located the missing criminal fighter, Akaoni Konmae," an officer said as the monitor displayed the thief hiding in an alley corner, waiting for time to flee. "He uses the Danger World and his buddy monster is Axe Dragon Dorcas."

"Takihara," Commander I said as he descended to Takihara's level, "You and Tasuku take this one, but you better be careful. He's pretty strong."

"Roger that."

"Someone get me Stella right away."

Back at the ground floor…

"Sorry, but I really have to get going. And I'd think it would be a real shame if you quit Buddyfighting," Tasuku said to Noboru before leaving on his mission just as the phone at Stella's desk began to rang.

"Really? No, are you sure about that?"

* * *

At the mall, certain parts of it were decorated with flyers and posters, celebrating the upcoming Aibo Buddy Cup at Aibo Academy. Multiple kids flooded some parts of the mall, especially the CASTLE Shop as the Aibo Academy Committee put on a festivities party to celebrate.

"As you know, the 10 school teams have been decided," Paruko announced, "The ABC Cup gets underway tomorrow, so in true Aibo Spirit, let's forget it's a fight to the finish and have fun!"

Everyone raised their glasses in happiness and cheered over that. "And FYI, the party is brought to you by the Middle School Student Council, President Magoroku Shido. Now then, let's take a moment and introduce this year's participating teams! Hey, has anyone seen Team Rising Tiger around," Paruko said as she looked around.

"I don't even think Noboru came to school today," Gao said.

"Yeah, this day did seem a little peaceful," Kyosuke said, chowing on some rice.

"Please welcome to the stage Team Tetsu and Dai!"

"With Demon Lord Asmodai and Tetsuya Kurodake…," Asmodai said.

"…the coolest hip-hoppest team in the tourney, yo," Tetsuya finished.

"Is it wrong to let these inferior teams get their hopes up for entering the tournament," Shido asked.

"Anything could happen in battle. You said so yourself," Sofia answered.

"What I exactly said is that anything goes in battle, which is why I'm definitely going to win."

"Dibs on the chicken," Baku said, drooling over the smell of the chicken, which was suddenly swiped away by Drum.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so."

"I'll just have one of these," Baku said as he reached for the sandwiches, also swiped away by Drum.

"Nope, mine too. You snooze, you lose, bro."

"Why, you…," Baku said as he was about to pounce on Drum until Kuguru intervened, holding a plate of chicken.

"Here, have these."

* * *

As other kids had fun at the party, three buddy monsters were watching from aside and chowing on some foods they collected from the tables.

"I guess this is how humans socialize at a party," Daigo said as he reached for a sandwich with Shiden and Penn chowing on food as well.

"Yeah, if humans know how to have fun, celebrating for Aibo Buddy Cup, this is it. I'm amazed that you and Kyosuke have qualified for it the way you did, Daigo," Shiden said.

"Yeah, you guys must be pretty good to make this far and I know you're stoked for the Wild Card Match you're in. Got to warn ya, though. The Middle School's Wild Card is said to be a powerful fighter," Penn added as he ate some rice.

"That being said, do you know who it is?"

"Hmmm…. I'm not saying, Mr. Duel Dragon. You guys are going to have to find out," Penn said as he wagged his finger at Daigo, making Shiden and him sweat drop.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Even if we do, we still have to fight the other teams, especially that Seifukai team that Kuguru talked about," Daigo said, slowing his intake of food as he talked.

"Well, it doesn't matter, your worry dragon. It's a celebration and time to relax. Thinking too much about something like that will get your nerves on end and that will weaken your focus on the competition. Besides, it's supposed to be a fun competition, so calm down," Shiden explained.

"Right. Thanks, Shiden."

"Sure."

"Hey, guys," Kyosuke said as he walked to the buddy trio, "It's almost time until they call our team up. And, Daigo, I'll need your help with unloading the special card packs Shuutaro sent for, ok, bud?"

"Right."

"Ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gao was still looking for the AWOL leader of Team Rising Tiger…

"It's weird that Noboru didn't show up," Gao said to himself, "Maybe, he's sick."

"Hi, Gao," Kiri said as he pounced on Gao from behind.

"Hello… So, have you seen Noboru?"

"Actually, no."

* * *

Back at the Buddy Card Office, Stella answered to the call from Commander I, which was a call about the missing criminal Akaoni, but Stella still had to settle with Noboru's request of revoking his Buddy contract with El Quixote, so she brought Noboru and his buddy to the command center after explaining to the commander I about the situation.

"So, you're Noboru Kodo. Welcome to Buddy Police HQ. I'm Commander I."

"Uh, hey. I'm not sure why I'm here. I mean, isn't this place top secret," Noboru said.

"Normally, yes. But, there is something I wanted to see before you decide to stop Buddyfighting," Commander I said as he turned to the screen showing Akaoni riding on Axe Dragon, Dorcas and fleeing from Takihara.

* * *

"He's cornered in Area G," Takihara said. Akaoni and Dorcas quickly turned into a small alley, trying to lose the officer behind him. Suddenly, they reached a small lot.

"Hehehe, I lost them," Akaoni said. Unbeknownst to him, small transmitters located right above him began to glow, creating a barrier around the lot.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Look who fell into our trap," Takihara said as he came on top of a building, "I guess in your haste, you fell to notice the barrier generators above you."

"You dirty… You're gonna pay! Come on," the criminal said as Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon flew down to him.

"As I see it, you have two options: you can give yourself up or you can Buddyfight me," Tasuku said.

"Bring it on, ya punk. I'll make the earth tremble. Monster Festival, Lumenize! Aw, yeah," Akaoni said as he lumenized his core deck into a underwear-like gadget and his core deck at a place where no male Buddyfighter should have their core gadget at. As soon as he revealed his core gadget, Takihara, Noboru, and Commander I gasped at the core gadget with Stella just covering her eyes at it.

* * *

A/N: Who in the world would any respectable male Buddyfighter would have their core gadget there!? I mean really? I ask the male audience of this story, if Buddyfight was like this in real life and you had a core gadget, would you have it right there? I could think of a way it could be destroyed, but since this is a kids' fanfic, I won't say anything explicit for respect.

* * *

"TELL ME THAT ISN'T YOUR CORE GADGET," Jack said as he uproared with laughter at the sight of it.

"Stop it, Jack, you shouldn't…," Tasuku said before he began to stifle with laughter as well.

"Stop making fun of me. Hurry up and lumenize your deck," Akaoni said in a whiny manner.

"Assemble, Dragon army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize!"

"Akaoni Konmae targets Buddy cards. He's an infamous criminal who steal rare cards and sells them to the black market," Commander I explained.

"What's Tasuku doing out there, then? If he's that dangerous, why can't some other officer do something," Noboru said.

"Don't worry. Tasuku's doing exactly what he wants to," Stella said, confusing Tasuku.

Just then, Tasuku commanded his Bronze Shield Dragon to attack Akaoni's Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga and then Jack to attack him directly, ripping away three of his life points.

* * *

(A: 7/Gauge :?)

* * *

"Let me fill you in on Tasuku's background. It would be almost four years ago now. During the Disaster, he found himself for three days, walking aimlessly through the rugged mountains. During that time, he says he came to realization that adults in society have heavily sheltered him and children like him. He wants to take care of himself and make his own decisions. He met his buddy monster, Jackknife Dragon, and soon decided to someone who needs protecting to someone who can provide it."

* * *

Back to the match, Akaoni buddy called his Axe Dragon, Dorcas, regaining a life point back and then, called Armorknight Ogre to the left position and Armorknight Eagle to the right.

"Alright, Axe Dragon, go and attack, Bronze Shield Dragon," Akaoni said as his buddy ran towards his target.

"At first, we were rather skeptical about him. But, he convinced us all that he was definitely capable of carrying a Buddy Police Shield."

"I cast Dragoenergy," Tasuku said as his dragon became aglow with golden energy and roared. As Axe Dragon attacked, Bronze Shield Dragon reflected the attack, bouncing him back to his original position.

"Fine, then, I'll use a link attack!" Both Armorknights on his sides attack together, destroying Bronze Shield Dragon.

"End of Move," the mechanical voice said as Akaoni breathed heavily.

"I use all my creatures to attack him and I couldn't do one damage to him and I barely destroyed one of his monsters."

(T: 12/Gauge: 2)

(A: 8/Gauge: ?)

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Latale Shield Dragon to the left! I also equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave," Tasuku said as he equipped his weapon.

"You're forgetting I have Dorcas to the center. Your buddy won't be able to break through, ya punk!"

"Ready," Tasuku said as he was holding a card in his hand.

"Yeah," Jack responded.

"Ok, Jack, unfold first form! Become one with the lightning and strike him down with your power," Tasuku commanded as dark clouds gathered where he threw his card in the air and Jackknife flew into the center of the clouds, "Evolve, Jackknife 'Thunder Storm'!" As Jack came out of the clouds, he was cloaked with lightning and was infused with blue and yellow armor that resembled the lighting itself.

* * *

"Hmmm, so he made his dragon evolve."

"You mean, there's a card that can do that," Noboru said in surprise.

"There is, and Tasuku's the only one who has mastered it," Commander I said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Use 6 life points," Tasuku commanded, surprising Noboru.

"That's insane!"

* * *

Let's go, Jack! Thunder Raid," Tasuku said as he slashed away 6 of his own life points to activate his dragon's skill. Suddenly, the sky became dark again as Jack was covered with electricity and blasted it towards Akaoni's monsters, obliterating them.

"Oh, man, I got thunder struck!"

"Ok, Latale, attack the fighter now!" Latale Shield slashed the opponent his shield-like dagger, taking off 2 life points.

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Dragobrave!"

As Tasuku and Jack attacked together, a lightning bolt struck down on Akaoni, ripping away the rest of his points and destroying his core gadget.

* * *

"Way cool."

"The situation is now under control, sir," Takihara said.

"Well done. Let's reconvene at HQ."

"Roger that."

"Crazy, he didn't even take any damage," Noboru said.

"That's true, but I worry for Tasuku. He increased his strength by giving up half his life points to his buddy monster. I think he's trying to grow up too fast and that drives to take risks when he really doesn't have to," Commander I said as he looked at Tasuku through the monitor, "He really should be enjoying his childhood more. Maybe you hang out with him more, Noboru, and help loosen him up a little. Get his mind off the real world and do kid stuff," Commander I was saying as Noboru ran out of the headquarters.

"El Quixote, forgive me. I hope it wasn't something I said."

"It's hard to say. He can be a little touchy. Well, then, let's go, boy," Quixote said as he and Rocinante left as well. As Noboru ran through the city and to the mall, his mind was consumed with thoughts of his own self-doubt.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy! He doesn't know me," Noboru said as he almost ran into someone and fell on his knees hard.

"Owww… Hey, watch where you're going," Noboru said to the person he almost ran into. Suddenly, he took a second look and saw that he ran into a certain raven-black haired boy with a gold cowlick and his furry Duel Dragon buddy.

"Sorry, Noboru," Kyosuke said, "By the way, where have you been all day? Your team and Gao have been looking for you."

"It's none of your business, Goldie. So, why don't you beat it," Noboru scoffed.

"Hmmm…," Daigo said as he tugged on Kyosuke's vest, "He's not telling the whole truth. He seems troubled."

"Yeah, I can guess, but I think we should keep our noses out of it, especially since it's not our problem, Daigo," Kyosuke responded in a soft voice that Noboru wouldn't overhear, but as soon as he turned around, he saw El Quixote and Rocinante walking towards them.

"Noboru… blasted child…," The old buddy said before stopping to take a breather.

"Hey, you're Noboru's buddy, aren't you?"

"He WAS my buddy. Not anymore," Noboru corrected his classmate.

"If it's not wrong to ask, can you tell us what's wrong with this guy?"

"Kyosuke, shouldn't we get to the deliveries soon?"

"Yeah, but I can't let this continue. I don't know what, but something tells me I should at least know about the problem," Kyosuke said as he turned to Quixote, "Can you tell us, if it's not wrong to ask?"

"You know, it is said curiosity can lead to disaster. That being said, you do have a kindness that care for others. Very well, I will explain it to you, if Noboru doesn't mind," Quixote said as he looked over to his former buddy.

"Like I care what you do. If Goldie and his shag carpet of a buddy want to pry into my business, let them."

"Hmmm… Alright, then…"

* * *

Back at the CASTLE SHOP, where the festivities continued, the teams for both the middle school and elementary school were called, except for Team Rising Tiger and the Wild Card for the middle school, who was also missing. Luckily, President Shido came to the rescue, saying the person who the Wild Card for the middle school didn't like parties like this, so he decided to cut them a break and say that the team will show themselves when the tournament begins. Soon, after that, the CASTLE manager, Shuutaro, came up to the stage…

"Ladies and Gentlemen and dudes of all ages, to commemorate the ABC Cup this year, I've ordered a hundred thousand Buddyfight cards. In fact, my buddy, Ginga is bringing it here soon, and my employee, Kyosuke will soon return with all the cards you can get."

Meanwhile, Ginga was driving a truck loaded with the cards and humming a cheerful tune as he drove.

"So, that's where Kyosuke and Daigo went," Jun said.

"I hope he returns soon. I want to see if I can get a Buddy Rare in it," Kylie said cheerfully.

"Maybe, little kunoichi…"

"I think Noboru got his cell phone turned off," Mihara said as he tried to call his teammate.

"He's not at home," Niitani said.

"Maybe he ran away," Jin said as he, Megumi and Kenji walked up to him.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's the 2nd ranked fighter and he hasn't fought Zanya in a while. Don't you think he would like to fight the top ranked fighter? In the tournament, he'll probably face you, Kyosuke, Tetsuya, and Zanya. If you ask me, the guy must be a nervous wreck by now. He's probably convinced himself that if he competes, he'll be dethroned."

"Dethroned," Gao repeated.

"He means defeated," Megumi corrected.

"Maybe he is too chicken," Kenji said as he chuckled a little.

"Come on, the fact that he isn't even here just proves I'm right."

"He's got a point. If he thinks he's going to lose, then he might not compete," Mihara said.

"He's not the type to do that. He's a hard worker, always beating me in soccer and on tests at school," Gao said proudly as the boys nervously laughed at his unnecessary modesty.

"This kid is something else! You can't say he's not proud of himself," Kenji said.

Soon, two ladies in matching dresses brought in a cake coated with white and pink frosting and decorated with red frosting in a red rose design, amazing the kids who saw the decadent cake.

"Look, guys. Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu has brought cake for everyone," Paruko said.

"Lady Amanosuzu, thanks very much," a group of girls said, which included Hana and Kylie.

"I must say it was rather thoughtful of you. Well done, my lady," Sebastian said as everyone lined up to get a piece of cake.

"Gao, this stuff called cake is awesome," Drum said as he got two plates of cake.

"I'm going to save some cake for Kyosuke and Daigo," Kylie said as she got two extra plates of came.

"Good, sis. I hope he comes back soon for it."

* * *

Back at the mall square, after Quixote explained the previous events of their day to Kyosuke and Daigo, much to their amazement…

"So, that's what happened. I gotta say, it's amazing that you got to see Tasuku in action, let alone be able to go to the Buddy Police HQ. But, still, I don't get why he feels inadequate in Buddyfighting to just quit," Kyosuke said after listening to Quixote's tale.

"Because I want to, that's why! Buddyfight is just…"

"It just what," Kyosuke asked.

"It's just nothing but a game of luck."

"What are you talking about," Quixote said from behind Noboru.

"Remember what that guy said. Tasuku's got all that tragic past. And then there are people like you and Gao, winning Buddyfights through something I thought was luck, but…"

"Noboru, I don't think it's luck that helps them to win," Daigo said as he walked up to the side of Noboru.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Gao and my buddy win their Buddyfights because of their desire to be better in the game, not because of luck. Yet, you want to think that their strength is nothing but a fluke and I think that's pathetic of you to think that," Daigo continued. As soon as Noboru heard those last words, Noboru snapped a little inside, but kept his composure.

"Like you know, you shag carpet of a buddy! I don't need your response on this, of anyone or their buddy monsters," Noboru said as he had a side glance to Kyosuke.

"Noboru…," Kyosuke said before Quixote held his cane to him, telling him to stop.

"Don't you get it now? I could never be like Gao, Tasuku or even you. I just dealt a bad hand, so I rather quit than to risk it."

"Listen to yourself. Tell me, do either of you know what the second most popular book in this world is," Quixote asked.

"What are you talking about," Noboru said.

"Yeah, what do you mean," Kyosuke added.

"It is said to be Don Quixote."

"Who is Don Quixote," Daigo said.

"He is the main character of a famous story, which is actually named after me. Why would people read about an old man, who according to you, Noboru, is just an old wacko that didn't do anything? It's because I can relate to them. I may chase impossible dreams and may seem crazy to some, but by ignoring what others think of me and doing what makes me happy, I have lived a full life and with no regrets. You see, happiness is finding something you really want to do and giving your all to be successful, which determines your true potential," Quixote explained, which shocked Noboru, Kyosuke and Daigo.

"He's right, you know. I can relate to him too, because I wanted to be in the ABC Cup just as much as Gao did when I heard of it, because it would test me as well and I could tell you possibly wanted to do it as well for some reason," Kyosuke said.

"Very good on your reason, Kyosuke. Now, tell me, Noboru, what is it that you really want to do?"

"Uhhh…," Noboru was about to say when suddenly…

"Shake a leg! We're in a hurry here," someone said loudly, which caught Noboru and Kyosuke's attention.

"Who's that," Noboru said, looking at a thin, pale brown skinned man with dark blue spiky hair, a pointy nose, wearing a black rider's suit with the jacket open with no shirt underneath and holding a green core deck. He was talking to a small dragon who looked a little like Daigo, but had small wings and club-like tail and had a mask-like face.

"I don't want to be a bad guy anymore," the small dragon said in a nasally voice.

"Calm down, my brother promised to keep the police busy," the man said.

"Busy," Kyosuke said under his breath.

"Come on, we gotta go! Give me a Buddy skill!"

"Is he actually forcing that little dude to do that? That is so wrong," Kyosuke said angrily.

"I agree, how dare he force one of my _kind_ to do that for him," Daigo growled with anger in his tone.

"I said I'm not gonna!"

"You think they're talking about the criminal fighter," Noboru said.

"You mean, the guy that Tasuku arrested," Kyosuke said before Quixote and Daigo went over to them, "Hey, Daigo, wait!"

"Hey, you! What are you up to," Quixote said.

"Are you nuts?"

"Making your buddy monster to help you break the law of the land. As a knight, I cannot allow such a travesty," Quixote said waving his cane towards the crook.

"Is he making you do this, Gaelcorga," Daigo asked his fellow dragon, to which Gaelcorga nodded.

"Yeah, I only helped because I thought it was a game, but I'm done with evil," the small dragon said before teleporting back into the man's deck.

"HOW DARE YOU! USING AN INNOCENT DANGER WORLD MONSTER TO COMMIT CRIMES IS UNFORGIVABLE," Daigo growled, which hardly shook the criminal as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. There's no way I could get the job done without my buddy skill," the criminal said as he looked down to Daigo and then looked at Noboru's deck case with a look of malicious desire in his eyes.

Back at the Buddy Police HQ...

"Akaoni Konmae has an older brother," Commander I said.

"Yes, Aooni Konmae. His buddy monster is Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga," an officer said.

"A hundred thousand Buddyfight cards are being delivered to CASTLE today," Stella said as she looked at her monitor.

"Then, that must be their plan. They were just using Akaoni to distract us," Tasuku said as Takihara growled.

"Both of you head to CASTLE right now," Commander I commanded. Back at the mall, Noboru and Kyosuke were tackled into the elevator leading to the mall's battlefield, along with their buddies.

* * *

"Hey, be careful," Quixote said, "Watch the threads, bub!"

"What do you want with us anyway," Noboru said.

"You two are Buddyfighters, aren't ya," Aooni said, "I challenge one of you to a Buddyfight. If either of you win, I'll hand over my buddy rare card. But, if I win, not only I want your decks, I want your buddy rare cards as well, no questions asked."

"What? You're crazy! No way we…"

"We accept," Quixote said, surprising Noboru and Kyosuke.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you forgetting that this guy is a criminal fighter," Noboru reminded his buddy.

"Which is why we will fight, Noboru."

"No way!"

"You rather give up without a fight? You plan to live your whole life that way?"

"I'm not saying that, but…"

"Enough talk," Aooni said as he leapt over to his side and as Noboru whimpered, Kyosuke placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Noboru, you're going to have to fight, for both our sakes," Kyosuke said in a serious tone.

"Let's do this! Forceful Clash, Dinosaur Festival, Lumenize," Aooni said as he lumenized his core deck to the same kind of gadget his brother had from before.

"Really, that's his core gadget," Kyosuke said with a surprised face.

"You should have seen his brother's core gadget…"

"Come on, kid. Enough squawking to your friend and Lumenize!"

"Argh! Lumenize, Knight Force," Noboru said.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I use Dragon World!"

"You're going down, loser!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"Hmph," Gaelcorga said as he dropped the Danger World flag.

"What gives?"

"After now, I'm canceling our Buddy contract. I'm returning to my world," Gaelcorga said.

"Wait, Gaelcorga! You don't have to go back to your world! You can come with us! I can help you find a better buddy than that jerk of a buddyfighter," Kyosuke yelled, surprising the criminal.

"Really," Gaelcorga said, which Kyosuke and Daigo nodded as a response, "Alright, then." Gaelcorga then teleported back to Noboru's side in his mini-form. "I hope you mean that, kid."

"Sure, he does," Daigo said as he walked to the fellow Duel Dragon.

"WHAT!? Fine, you little traitor! I'll win without you and win me a better buddy monster," Aooni said as he hollered and flung his arms in anger.

"Like that will ever happen, loser! Crush this guy, Noboru! I know you can do it," Kyosuke said as he held the Dragon World flag for Quixote, "And we'll be here on your side."

* * *

(As a quick note, since I did "A" for Akaoni, I'm going to do "Ao" for Aooni.)

(N: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ao: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Hey, someone's Buddyfighting," a kid said as others ran to the ledge of the floor.

"Isn't that the second ranked fighter at Aibo?"

"Yeah, and look, it's one of the guys that beat Tasuku Ryuuenji!"

"Noboru," both Mihara and Niitani said.

"Hey, they're talking about Noboru and Kyosuke," Jun said as he heard the kids from outside.

"What, let me take a look," Gao said as he and his friends ran off to see it, not noticing they spun their teacher around.

"I buddy call Gaelcorga to the right position, or I would, if the traitor joined you little brats," Aooni said as he called a copy of him, making Gaelcorga stick his tongue at his former buddy, "I'm going to crush you all, you little brats!"

As soon as he said that, Armorknight Ogre crushed his center Alexander and then commanded his other Gaelcorga to attack Noboru directly, costing 3 life points. Finally, Aooni attacked with his Boulder Piercing Spear, costing Noboru two more life points.

"End of move."

Soon as the turn ended, Tasuku, Takihara and Jack flew down to where the battle was happening ran to the others, who watching from above.

"Everyone, get back. This guy is a criminal Buddyfighter," Takihara said.

"So why are Noboru and Kyosuke fighting the guy," Gao asked.

"My guess is that he forced them to fight," Tasuku answered.

* * *

"I call Red Baron to the left and El Quixote to the right! I pay two gauge to equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as he called his creatures to their positions and equipped two small yellow daggers, "You're going down and you're going to pay for threatening me and my friends! I always admired the Dragon Knights and dreamed of becoming a Dragon Knight. I know I really can't, but at least I can fight alongside them, and even though I'm not a hero, this game makes feel like one! Hey, I get it now! This is I want to do now." As soon as Noboru realized that, he looked over to his buddy, who nodded in response.

"Finally, he sees that he decided to do something that makes him what he is," Daigo said.

"Yeah, it makes him a better person, admitting that," Kyosuke added as Gaelcorga clung to his leg.

"El Quixote, attack the fighter!"

As El Quixote cried his battle cry, he struck Aooni with his lance, taking two life points and adding a card to Noboru's gauge due to his ability.

"Red Baron, attack!"

Red Baron fired multiple bullets at Aooni, taking off 1 life point.

"Get ready," Noboru said as he leapt up for his attack.

"I think the boy's found himself," Quixote said to himself.

* * *

"I have no choice but to end this fight," Takihara said.

"You can't. Noboru's about to win," Gao pleaded.

"You don't know that for sure," Jin said.

"I know he won't! He's got too much riding on this to lose to a criminal fighter. Give him a chance!"

"It's your call, Tasuku."

"If we intervene, there's a chance that Aooni could escape. I want to wait and see how this will end," Tasuku answered.

"Well, let's see how this plays out."

* * *

"End of move."

"If your stinking Red Baron hadn't move to protect you, I would've won! You just got lucky, punk," Aooni screamed.

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and draw! Luck's got nothing to do with it. It's all about the fighting style we choose," Noboru said as Kyosuke and Daigo nodded to his statement, "I call Masamune to the left! I'm going to take this to the final phase with attacking!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'll pay four gauge and cast! When I attack with two of my knights, it's a combined impact attack called Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash!" As he cast it, Noboru, along with his knights combined into a azure-colored spear of energy that smashed into Aooni.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

(A: 0/Gauge :?)

(N: 2/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo," the mechanical voice said as Noboru chuckled.

"He just defeated a criminal fighter," Jin said.

"I told you, didn't I? He's wicked strong…" Gao was going to say, when the criminal Buddyfighter was about to attack Noboru from behind.

"GIVE ME YOUR BUDDY!"

"NOBORU!"

Just then, Noboru's core gadget flashed at the same time as El Quixote flashed his eyes, and called out, "Buddy Skill On!" Just then, a glowing plate of armor formed on Noboru's chest, repelling Aooni away and into the wall, where he fell into the water.

"Noboru has a buddy skill! So awesome," Kyosuke said as he and the two Duel Dragons leapt down to the center stage.

"El Quixote, what's this?"

"Not so fast, you punk, I'm not done with ya…" Aooni said as he got out of the water and suddenly, he was shadowed by two large shadows and a medium one, revealing to be Kyosuke, Daigo and Gaelcorga (in their true forms), scaring the crook.

"Yes, you are, unless you want me and my dragon friends here to settle our fight, you might want to go to the police officers over there, NOW," Kyosuke said in a tone so scary, it scared Aooni enough to hop over to where Tasuku and Takihara landed at. Soon, they all came down from the elevator with criminal in custody and the two young Buddyfighters and their monsters safe and greeted by their friends, who were waiting to congratulate them.

"Nice Card fight, man and Kyosuke, nice move scaring that guy," Gao said.

"He had it coming, being the crook he is, but it was Noboru who saved the day," Kyosuke said as he patted his new friend's back.

"Yeah. Anyway, that guy wasn't so tough," Noboru said.

"Uh, Noboru…"

"What's that glowing armor thing on your chest?"

"It's a buddy skill," Tasuku said, "Am I right, El Quixote?"

"Yes."

"A buddy skill, huh? How come Asmodai buddy up some of that," Tetsuya said, "Aw, how I'm going to win the Buddy Cup without that crazy powers?"

"Oh brother," Jun said under his breath.

"Yeah, he's definitely the guy to beat now!"

"Yeah, well, you guys can try. I guess Buddyfighting is my thing after all," Noboru said as he scratched his cheek.

"I just hope we get to meet in the finals," Gao said in a determined tone.

"Wait a minute, man. Before that, he's going to have to battle me first," Kyosuke said.

"I can take you both on, so don't forget it," Noboru said as the three boys exchanged determined looks.

"Hey, Kyosuke, dudes! The new cards just arrived," Shuutaro said from above the floor.

"Looks you guys were way off about them," Megumi said.

"I guess so. I underestimated him and now anyone is capable of winning this," Jin said.

"Maybe, but still, we should keep our eyes on them, just in case," Kenji said as he looked to Shido, "Right, President Shido?"

"He's right. You could be in trouble, Mr. President…"

"It's all playing the way I predicted it would…"

* * *

Later, as the party in CASTLE was soon ending, the kids were going home to prepare the big day tomorrow and as Kyosuke and Shuutaro were beginning to clean up the store, Noboru came towards Kyosuke…

"Hey, Goldie."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say… Well, I'm trying to say…"

"He's trying to say thanks for supporting him and stopping that crook from before," Quixote corrected his buddy.

"I was going to say that! Way to steal my thunder. Anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome, but you can really thank me by doing your best in the ABC Cup tomorrow," Kyosuke said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Fine, but you better hope I don't crush you!"

"Quixote, before, when you asked us to stay back, why did you ask Kyosuke about that Don Quixote story as well as Noboru," Daigo asked.

"Well, Noboru isn't the only one trying to go for what he wants. I believe your buddy may have a destiny ready for him, as the same thing goes for you, young Duel Dragon. But, that's one old Knight's theory," Quixote said before he began to chuckle.

"Whatever, I better go before it's too late. See ya later, and you better win the Wild Card Match tomorrow," Noboru said as he and Quixote left the store.

"Right!"

'If Kyosuke does have a destiny ready for him, it must mean…,' Daigo thought to himself as he repeated those words from El Quixote.

"Daigo, let's win the Wild Card Match tomorrow! We got friends to meet at the Finals," Kyosuke said as he held out his fist.

"Yes, my buddy, let's do it," Daigo said as he met his fist with Kyosuke.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy character was watching from the other side of the mall and chuckling in an evil manner, "Time to see if you are who you really are, Akiyama…"

* * *

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Review what you like in this chapter and personally, I'm proud of Noboru in this one and especially in this week's new episode. He's really grown up as a fighter, but Quixote can go back the way he is, if anyone saw him. Anyway, next chapter starts the ABC Cup, starting with the special Wild Card Match between Kyosuke and the middle school representative, so hurry up with those votes and I will decide it by the beginning of the chapter, so review or give me a PM of your choice soon! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Wild Card!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 13: ABC Cup's Premiere! The Mysterious Wild Card Match!**

**Episode Basis: some of The Start of The ABC Cup!**

* * *

**Before the prologue of the last chapter, here are the votes of the selected OC's:**

_**Thomas Sharp (kingdomsavior90): 0 votes**_

_**Sumiko Kagawa (Tomorrow's Hero): 2 votes**_

_**Yuuten Amamiya (Mizuhara Yukie): 3 votes**_

_**Miyuki Sukimura (Toto-guest): 0 votes**_

_**Kiro Yamato (Johncoolman86-guest): 0 votes**_

**Between these five OCs, the winner is the OC done by Mizuhara Yukie, a great guy and master of summaries and discovering voice actors for my characters, Yuuten Amamiya. For those who did offer the other OCs, I will hold them for uses in my Buddyfight stories, if they continue past the second season, because I liked them and they were very unique, despite being a little less descriptive on their bios. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

El Quixote: It seems that Noboru did still not understand his true reason of playing Buddyfight, so he decides to quit the game altogether and removing our Buddy contract. After seeing that young Buddy Police cop, Tasuku Ryuuenji, arrest a vile villain called Akaoni Konmae, and learning of Tasuku's background of how he came to be what he is now, Noboru was even more frustrated with himself about being of an average Buddyfighter, compared to Tasuku and his other rivals. After a run-in with the Akiyama boy, I explained to them both that everyone has a goal to get to through their own actions and that they only need their own satisfaction to do it. Noboru finally understood it when we were all captured by Aooni Konmae, the brother of Akaoni and user of the Danger World, and defeated the villain. Noboru may have understood his reasons of becoming a great Buddyfighter, but he'll need to prove it in the ABC Cup, especially against his rivals…

* * *

In another dark void, Kyosuke finds himself, once again, lost and slightly confused about his current surroundings.

"Uh oh, it's that dream again. I wonder if I'm going to get eaten by that dog-thing again. I hope not," Kyosuke said worriedly as he started to walk towards the endless void. As he continued to walk, he began to see a small light in front of him. It was like a light shining through a pinhole-sized hole.

"I wonder what that is. It can't be worse than last time," Kyosuke said to himself, "I wonder why I said that…" Kyosuke began to walk a little faster to the light and as he did, the pinhole-sized light began to get brighter and bigger. By the time he got halfway closer to the light, it was the size of his own buddy monster, blinding him a bit, but somehow by instinct, he kept going towards the light, blocking the light in his eyes with his vest. When he got to the light, he saw that the source of it was a core deck case, similar to his, but was silver-colored.

"Is it this core case making all this light," Kyosuke rhetorically asking himself before trying to reach it, but suddenly, he heard an almost ear-screeching roar coming from all around him. However, he didn't care about it as he continued towards the case and as soon as he got it, the flashing light receded a bit before flashing out in an enormous explosion, consuming Kyosuke, but not hurting him. Suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded familiar to him: Always trust your instincts, Kyosuke. _Let them guide you to your true strength…_

Soon as the voice quieted down, the young Danger World user woke up in his bed, covered in sweat, but not as much as before. He looked around his bedroom and saw that was almost sunrise, according to the clock in front of him showing "5:30 am."

'At least that dream wasn't as crazy, but twice as confusing. I wonder why that core deck case was there,' Kyosuke thought to himself before getting up to his dresser and opening it up, pulling out his own, which was still the brown one he got from Tasuku along with his own buddy, Daigo. Thinking about his buddy made him wonder where the young Duel Dragon was, as he wasn't at his current position on the bed. Kyosuke then looked outside of the window and saw Daigo, in his true form, meditating in a pretzel stance on the small balcony outside of the room. Kyosuke chuckled to himself a bit, wondering how the balcony was able to hold a Duel Dragon that was slightly taller than Shuutaro and probably weighed a lot more than he thought, but he ignored that funny fact in his head and walked out to the balcony, joining him in meditation.

"I guess you were still a little restless about the ABC Cup, huh, my buddy," Daigo spoke after a few seconds of noticing Kyosuke joining him.

"Yeah, a little and a dream about a flashing silver deck case helped in that, too," Kyosuke responded sarcastically, "So, what's your excuse, getting up early?"

"Nothing at all. In the Danger World, I always meditated with my master before the morn, although we didn't talk as much."

"Sorry. You know, you never talk about your world that much since we became Buddies. I would love to learn about it sometime. I mean if you want to," Kyosuke said as his buddy monster took a big breath and opened his eyes, looking at his smiling Buddy.

"Maybe soon, my buddy. But I believe this time would be best for meditation before the ABC Cup starts later today," Daigo said calmly.

"Oh, right."

* * *

A few hours later, the twosome was finishing breakfast with Shuutaro and Ginga was cleaning up the dishes…

"Alright, you got your deck case?"

"Check."

"You got your lunches?"

"Check."

"You got your vests?"

"Shuu…"

"Hahaha! Sorry, Kyosuke, just joshing with ya! Just making you were ready for today," Shuutaro joked as he got up and walked over to Kyosuke, who was checking his stuff in his school bag.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it all. You sure you'll be watching the ABC Cup?"

"Sure, and I'll be cheering for you and Gao. Just make sure that you have fun in the competition and not worry just about winning. It could be a chance for someone recognizing you out there."

"I know. I've been living here for about a few months and I'm still wondering if someone's looking for me out there," Kyosuke said in a quieter tone, "But I guess it will happen when it does."

"It will, man, just gotta have some hope for it, alright. Although, whatever happens, you'll still be my bro, right," Shuutaro said as he held out his fist.

"That's for sure," Kyosuke responded, tapping his fist to his guardian's. Soon, they packed up their stuff and the humans and buddies left the apartment, walking in direction towards Aibo Academy and the mall. Soon, after a few minutes of walking, Kyosuke saw some familiar faces in front of him. It was both his team, Jun and Kylie, followed by the team of Balle Du Soleil.

"GUYS, HEY," Kyosuke yelled as he and Daigo ran up to them.

"Hey, Kyosuke, Daigo," Gao greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just…," Kyosuke was trying to say before Kylie tackled him a bit, almost making him fall, and making the others chuckle a bit.

"Looks like Daigo's been replaced by the kid," Drum joked.

"Kylie, it's nice to see you too, but, uh…," Kyosuke was trying to say as he tried to get the young Tanyama off his waist.

"Just wanted to see if you were ready for today, Kyosuke," Kylie said. As Kyosuke looked at her, he saw that she had let her hair down almost half her back and wore red reading glasses.

"I see you got ready too, analyst Kylie."

"Yeah, Kylie wanted to make sure she was focused to assist anyway she can today," Jun said as he walked up to his sister.

"It seems Team Draconic is ready for their match," Baku said while licking his sucker in his mouth.

"It seems so," Kuguru added.

"If the teams are ready, I guess you should be going now," Shuutaro said as he walked up to them, "You don't want to be late for the matches."

"Oh, right! Let's head out, guys," Gao commanded.

"Who made you the leader today," Drum rebuked.

"Don't start, Drum, I'm too stoked…"

As he and his buddy watched the two teams walked off, Shuutaro smirked and chuckled a bit, 'Good luck, Kyosuke. Don't forget to have some fun…'

* * *

Later, at Aibo Academy, the tension around the school was set at an unbelievable level as multiple fireworks were launched in the sky and all the students on campus were gathered in the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, as a young reporter was announcing…

"Welcome to this year's Aibo Buddy Cup tournament! What atmosphere! You could feel the excitement in the air! It's no surprise we got packed a full house here today as we are ready to kick things off! But, before we do, I got a couple of announcements: over the next three days, campus will be living and breathing the ABC Cup, which means no classes, yay, and all students not competing in the Cup will be cheering on their teams. Ok, now we're ready to bring out this year's competitors," Paruko announced, "But, before that, I would love to call upon our principals to make the official introductions."

On both sides of the fighting stage, there were two statues of elderly men in costumes, which one of them cracked open and revealed in a flashing glow the principal of the elementary school, Iron Claw Ikarino.

"HAHAHA, I am Iron Claw Ikarino, fierce master of Aibo Academy," The principal of the elementary school said as he came out, holding out the school, "Alright, kids! Time to raise the flag! Come out, young warriors, and represent your school with pride! First, I call Team Rising Tiger to the right!" The right pedestal opened up and revealed Noboru with El Quixote and Rocinante to his side.

"So, do you think I'm ready," Noboru asked his elderly buddy monster.

"True Buddyfighters don't ever question their actions," Quixote answered.

"Next, I call Team Tetsu and Dai to the left!"

"Ha, ha, yo! Epic," Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai came out.

"Get used to it. This is your future, kid!"

Now, I call Team Kisaragi to the center! I call to the stage the Wild Card: Team Draconic and last, but not least, I call Team Balle du Soleil to the flag area," Ikarino announced as the other elementary school teams were revealed.

"This is awesome," Gao squealed.

"So, this must be to be like a celebrity," Kiri said as the audience's cheers surrounded the teams.

"Aw, yeah! A dragon could get used to this," Drum said.

"This is amazing! Totally fantastic," Kylie said as she twirled around a few times and her brother smiled in happiness.

"Never thought I'd part of a team in the ABC Cup," Jun said as he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, so let's give it everything we got," Kyosuke said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Right, my buddy," Daigo agreed.

"Well, folks, those are our five contenders! So, let's meet the participants they'll face in the first round," Paruko said as the second statue started to crack and break open, revealing an elderly man in a blue suit, a green gem on his white tie and a tan hairdo of a fist.

"Bonjour, everyone! I am Merikomu Nigirikobushi and my students are the best," the middle school principal said in a French accent as he held the middle school flag, "Ok, raise ze flag as you say, and so, Voila! Our five daring and magnificent teams! I call ze President of the Student Council, Monsieur Shido." Suddenly, the flag area on the other side of the stage opened up, revealing Shido.

"Please hold your applause. They'll be plenty of time for that," Shido said in a smug tone.

"And I will call the other teams together, s'il vous plait! Team Naniwa Card Club, Team Seifukai, The Wild Card: Team Mirage and Team Amanosuzu Group," the principal said as the four spots on the field opened up, revealing four cardboard standees of the competitors at their positions.

"What gives?"

"That's weird! What's with the cardboard standees?"

"Why Shido's the only one out there? Where are the others," Kuguru asked as the audience around them booed and complained over the missing teams.

"This is weird with these creepy cutouts," Baku said.

"Maybe they thought we didn't notice," Kiri said.

"That is disrespectful, coming out in this. It's like they're kidding with us," Jun said with slight anger in his tone over the standees.

"You, you pompous puff pastry! What's the meaning of this charade," Ikarino said, pointing his cane at Merikomu, who just wagged his finger at his rival.

"Ah, ah, ah! Zip it, you wannabe pirate! We all know they will defeat your pathetic school teams! They will come the minute the real tournament begins," Merikomu said, angering the competitors.

"He's right. Your school for babies should just forfeit," Shido added.

"Oh, chuck it, you tan-haired wannabe military loser," Kyosuke yelled, which Shido just ignored the insult.

"Hey, School Council President!"

"What is it?"

"In a few minutes, they're going to draw to see who will be fighting in the first match of the opening round, cause you're the only one here, your school will lose by default if any team but yours is picked," Noboru said, to which Shido scowled at the correct fact.

"That is absolutely true! After the ABC Cup officially opens, two teams are drawn to compete in the first match, but if one of them isn't there, they lose the match!"

"What kind of swine would rather lose by default than lose in the match!?"

"Well, don't need to be mad! Now, go away, or I will taunt you a second time," Merikomu said, to which Ikarino snarled at him. As they finished, a wrestling field came up in the middle of the battle field.

"You just asked for it, you croissant-eating cockatoo," Ikarino said as he leapt on the field, discarding his clothes, wearing jumpsuit pants and having a toned body, to which some kids just shielded their eyes.

"I squish your face like the grapes that make wine," Merikomu said as he leapt onto the field, wearing boxing gloves and boxing shorts. The two principals struck each other with a single fist, (or in Ikarino's case, claw) and as they did, a large shockwave was produced at the impact. On their backs was in Japanese characters saying together, "Raising the Curtain!"

"LET THE ABC CUP BEGIN!"

"Here we go, we're about to draw the first competitors for the first Buddyfight," Paruko said as the lights in the stage grew dark, "The opening bout will be between…" Suddenly, the lights flashed on Kyosuke's team and the Wild Card Team of the Middle School. "Our Wild Cards: Team Draconic from the elementary school and Team Mirage from the middle school!"

"Alright! We get the first shot in the fight," Kyosuke said with grinding teeth.

"Let's see how this will happen. Right, Yui," said a calm male voice, coming up to the platform.

"Hmmm, we'll see," said a young female voice.

"Now, ze Wild Card will reveal herself onto the stage," Merikomu said, as the center platform revealed a young girl about Baku's height, having baby blue hair with a braid on the left side of her head and short bangs across her forehead with emerald eyes. She was also wearing a light brown cardigan with a silver shirt worn underneath that had a design of blue flowers and brown pants with black boots with a core deck holder on her waist. Next to her was a tall man with glasses and baby blue hair in a small tail in the back. He was wearing a black lab coat with a blue and white shirt worn underneath and white lab gloves.

"Ladies and ze Gentlemen, welcome the Wild Card of the Middle school that begin our reign of victory, Yuuten Amamiya and her Buddy Monster, Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki," Merikumo said, pointing his hand at the team.

"You can call me Saki. As for our team, I hope you can suffice as being worthy competitors for us. Right, Yui," Saki said he looked over to his buddy.

"Yeah. I've been checking out the competition, and it seems pretty good, especially with Team Kisaragi over there," Yuuten said, pointing at Team Kisaragi, "But, before we battle them, I want to see how strong the other half of the Wild Card is."

"She's confident," Baku commented.

"I guess it comes with being a Middle school Buddyfighter," Kuguru said while sweatdropping.

"You think Kyosuke and the others can take her, Gao," Kiri asked, looking back at Gao, who just snickered.

"Don't worry. Kyosuke and the others said they would meet us in the finals. No way they're going to lose their cool now!"

"Hmmm…," Drum growled.

"If you're going to be our opponent," Kyosuke said quietly, which caught some attention for the other team and some of the audience, "Then you better bring your A-game!"

"Well, it looks like our teams are getting ready to rumble, so let's clear the field for the first Buddyfight," Ikarino said as the platforms holding the other teams descended. The President of the Middle School Council looked at Yuuten harshly as he descended.

'You better not lose to him, Yuuten. I need to see if this boy's the Wild Card he truly is,' Shido thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, the elementary school teams and Shido's team went back into the stands, waiting with the audience when the first round will begin. In a teal-colored room with computers and a large monitor showing the fighting stage where both competitors were waiting…

"You ready, sis," Jun said as he stood by one of the computer screens.

"Yep! Ready, Bro!"

* * *

"It looks like our teams are almost ready to start," Paruko announced, "Before I forget, let's explain the rules of the Wild Card. In this match, our two teams will compete for the chance of being the Wild Card of the competition, in any case, a fighter from either school is unavailable or unable to compete in the next rounds of the ABC Cup, then the winner of the battle will take their place and in addition, they'll be allowed into the final battle of the ABC Cup without competing in the other rounds! Now, don't you think that rocks?" The audience gave an absolute roar of cheers over the explanation. "Now, let's see if our fighters are ready to fight as they shuffle each others' cards."

"Hey, Yuuten," Kyosuke said as he placed his deck on the left platform and took Yuuten's deck to shuffle.

"Yeah?"

"Before we start, I got a question: If you're the Wild Card, why weren't you at the party yesterday? You know that it was for all teams competing, right?"

"He's got a point! Besides Team Rising Tiger, the Wild Card Team, Team Mirage was also absent there. Care to comment," Paruko announced as she zoomed over to Yuuten with her microphone in her face.

"Yeah, the reason is that I… uh… fell asleep in the park and woke up when the sun was setting, because I was studying up on my deck for today," Yuuten said while scratching her face while Paruko almost fell out of her UFO, Kyosuke and Daigo (in his true form) sweatdropped and the audience just awed.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT!? The Wild Card of the Middle School didn't come because she fell asleep in the park," Paruko yelled.

"What is with these humans," Drum said in shock as the other team members of Balle du Soleil chuckled nervously.

"Oh, brother. This is our opponent," Jun said while rolling his eyes.

"At least I had a reason I wasn't there," Noboru commented.

"Yeah, almost canceling our Buddy contract," Quixote added, which Noboru ignored.

"I keep asking myself: Why do we let these teams join," Shido said to his vice president, Sofia.

"It's a mystery, sir," Sofia said rhetorically.

"Well, if you have a reason, that's fine with me! Just make sure you can make it up by giving a good battle," Kyosuke said as he got his deck back and placed in into his core deck case.

"Sure, I can do that for ya, as a Middle School competitor, don't cry if I beat ya," Yuuten said as she got her deck and placed it into her deck case.

"Now, Yui. Don't be too cocky, ok?"

"Right, Saki. Let's go! Turn the moments of dreams into reality! Mirage Spiral, Lumenize," Saki said as her violet core deck changed into a silver bracelet on her right hand with a purple gem in the center.

"Not bad. Let's bring it! Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Dragonic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck case transformed into its fighting mode.

"It looks like they're ready, so say it with me: Let's Buddyfight!"

* * *

"Raise the flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Magic World!"

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Y: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"So, the girl's using Magic World, huh? I wonder if what kind of tricks she'll have," Asmodai questioned.

"What do you think, A-dog," Tetsuya asked.

"We can only guess, but it will be a blast," Asmodai answered as he crossed his arms.

"Yuuten Amamiya…,"Kuguru said as she checked her tablet.

"What does it say for her, Kuguru," Gao asked.

"It says that she is a user of Magic World, particularly Wizards that reduce the cost of her gauge to use powerful spells, so I hope Kyosuke can handle it."

"It's going to be bad if she gets a upper hand on those spells against Kyosuke, but…," Baku said as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

"Kyosuke will go first," Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Spined Dragon, Spike Vine to the center position," Kyosuke said as a large dark green spiky dragon with yellow eyes and multiple teeth was summoned with a deep roar, "Spike Vine, attack the fighter!"

Spike Vine began to produce a green energy on its back and then rapidly shot out multiple spikes from its back that targeted Yuuten like torpedoes, which shaved off 2 of her life points.

"End of Move. Your Move."

(K: 10/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 8/Gauge: 2)

"Kyosuke starts off first with a tough size 1 monster with 6000 defense. How will Yuuten deal with this defensive wall," Paruko announced.

"I'll show you! Draw! Charge and Draw," Yuuten said as she checked her cards and smirked a bit, "I call Dragowizard, Burning Wand to the right position!" A small, red dragon in green and blue wizard attire and holding a wooden staff with a green orb was called to its designated position, which to some of the girls in the stands looked cute.

* * *

"Awww!"

"What's with the awwing? It's just a Dragowizard! Lousy wimps who didn't even stay in Dragon World to gain strength like me," Drum said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't want to be a cool dragon like you," Gao said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I… HEY, ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?"

"Anyway, that was a good call she played because of Burning Wand's skill," Baku said as Burning Wand's wand charged up a fiery orb and fired past Spike Vine and onto Kyosuke, making him lose 1 life point.

"What just happened," Kiri said.

"That's Burning Wand's skill. By resting him, it can take off 1 life point from the opponent, even if a fighter has a monster in the center, but just once per turn," Kuguru explained.

"If this girl has a card like that, Jun…" Shiden realized.

"I know. She may have a strategy over cards like Danger World," Jun finished as Kylie looked up at the monitor.

* * *

"If you like that, wait until I show you this! I call Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel to the center by paying one gauge and Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the right position," Yuuten said as two creatures appeared at their designated positions: a man with long green hair covered in a forest green cloak and wearing a black jumpsuit and another man with white hair and white suit and cape, holding a crystal staff.

"Just to explain to all you Magic World savvies, Healing Wand of Wind, Lispel heals the opponent by one point when called to the field and Will Glassart allows the player to draw one card when he inflicts damage, so it looks like this will be a tough match if it continues."

"Lispel and Glassart, link attack Spike Vine," Yuuten commanded as she pointed towards Spike Vine.

"Right! Ready, Will," Lispel said as he jumped over to the center stage with his right side partner.

"Ready, Lispel," Will Glassart answered as they ran over to the hulking dragon, which tried to grab them, but missed when they teleported and struck him from behind with a simultaneous attack of magical energy, destroying him.

"End of Move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 9/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Hey, Kyosuke, watch out for her. That Magic World deck of hers is trickier than you think," Kylie said when her face appeared on a floating monitor in front of Kyosuke and Daigo.

"Right, you got any plans about that," Kyosuke said.

"Not yet, but keep vigilant," Kylie continued as the screen disappeared.

* * *

"Your Move."

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke said. 'Alright, if she's packing cards like that Dragowizard and Lispel, then I should keep on the defensive while taking her life points.'

"Kyosuke better be careful, or he's going to see first-hand why the Magic World is so tricky," Asmodai snickered as Tetsuya raised his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"I call Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the right and Armorknight Wall Lizard to the left by paying one gauge," Kyosuke said as the two dragons appeared, which one looked familiar to a tiger-striped boy and his buddy.

"Wait, is that the same dragon from yesterday," Noboru asked.

"It seems it is. He must have joined Kyosuke's team for the time being," Quixote answered with Rocinante responding with a bark.

"Alright, Kyosuke, I'm ready to fight," Gaelcorga said he looked back at Kyosuke and Daigo.

"Right. Let's see what you guys got," Kyosuke said, to which the creatures agreed, "I also cast Thunder Devastation!" Kyosuke's card changed into lightning above Yuuten's creatures, which electrocuted and destroyed them.

"Whoa, what a blast! Thunder Devastation completely obliterated Yuuten's field. Just what you'd expect from a Danger World fighter," Paruko announced as the crowds cheered.

"Not bad. He completely removed all the monsters on her field. It's something a former classmate of ours would do, don't' you think, Sofia," Shido asked.

"Please. It's a common skill anyone could do, even you," Sofia rebutted.

"Well, still…"

* * *

"I attack with Wall Lizard! Attack the fighter," Kyosuke commanded, at which Wall Lizard launched a fireball towards Yuuten, blasting away 3 life points.

"Now, Gaelcorga!"

"Not so fast! I cast Magical Goodbye," Yuuten yelled as she threw a yellow ring towards the attacker, who flew back to Kyosuke's hand.

"End of move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 1)

(Y: 6/Gauge: 2)

"It looks like the Middle school Wild Card won't be falling down without a fight," Paruko announced.

"Not bad, Kyosuke. But, I have a lot of skills left! I draw! Charge and Draw! I play Key of Solomon, First Volume," Yuuten said as two of her top cards on her deck flew into the gauge, "Next, I cast the Second Volume!"

* * *

"Using that in a combo will allow her to get one life point back and draw an extra card," Jun explained.

"If she's doing that, then she's planning for something big soon," Kylie realized.

* * *

"Alright, I call Magic Artist, Andy to the left and buddy call my friend, Saki to the right," Yuuten said as her buddy monster and a young man in white clothing and glasses holding a black paintbrush appeared, "Remember, I get a buddy gift!"

"I remember! You're pretty good, Yuuten!"

"You're not bad yourself, kid!"

The complements between these two put an uproar in the audience, wondering why would they complement each other's actions.

"What's she doing? Why is she complementing this guy? He's an Elementary school loser," Shido hissed with a small scowl while Sofia ignored him.

"Looks like she's not the cocky person we thought," Baku said.

"I could tell. She's focusing on the match, but at the same time, she's fighting the match with honor, like a lot of Buddyfighters should," Gao explained, to which his teammates nodded to that.

"Now, Andy and Saki, attack the fighter!"

"As you wish."

"Time to paint a canvas for our victory."

Saki pulled out a book of spells and chanted some words in an unknown language, which produced a lightning bolt, which took away 2 life points off Kyosuke. As for Andy, he painted some strange symbols in the air, which turned into fireballs and hit Kyosuke as well.

"End of move."

(K: 5/Gauge: 1)

(Y: 8/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Yuuten Amamiya is showing her strength well. Let's hope our Elementary school fighter doesn't chicken out yet!"

Kyosuke began his usual snickering, which caught Yuuten and Saki's attention, as some others from the audience who didn't know about this snickering habit of his. As for the friends of Kyosuke and his buddy, they knew what this meant: that Kyosuke wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"This is fun! I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Gaelcorga again to his original position and then I pay one gauge to equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!"

* * *

"He's using up a lot of his gauge, bro…"

"I understand, sis, but remember the cards he drew," Jun said, which Kylie understood, "Kyosuke knows what he's doing."

"I also play Survival Chance! Then, Invigorating Breath!"

"Combo skills galore for the Danger World fighter," Paruko announced, "Let's see what he has got!"

'Hmmm… If I remember, Saki's skill allows her play spells at an easier cost, but Andy's skill allows her to play a Wizard at an easier cost too, and I can't risk a shot like before, so…,' Kyosuke thought.

"Come on, Kyosuke…," Gao muttered.

"I attack Saki with Bravelance!" Kyosuke said as he ran across the field and slashed Saki with his trusty spear, destroying him.

"Now, Gaelcorga and Wall Lizard, take her down," Kyosuke continued. First, Gaelcorga came in with a one-two punch, reducing her points by 3. Lastly, Armorknight Wall Lizard sucked in some air and launched a fireball that hit Yuuten.

"End of move."

(K: 9/Gauge: 0)

(Y: 2/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"She's resilient, that's for sure," Baku said as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah, she has four cards in her gauge, soon to be five and four cards in her hand. What could she be planning," Jun said to himself.

"Thanks, Kyosuke, for a great fight," Yuuten said with a smile, which turned into a serious look, "But for my Middle school friends, I'm going to end it now!" Everyone gasped at that statement.

"I draw! I charge and draw! I play Bye Bye Later, sending Andy into the soul!" Andy turned into a star-like shape and went into the gauge, "Next, I pay three gauge and call the most destructive monster of my deck, Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator to the center!"

"Here it comes, folks! One of the most powerful monsters in the Magic World: the Size 3 monster, Hearty the Devastator! Some say she combines beauty with her deadly skills! Let's see how Kyosuke handles her," Paruko said as a futuristic-looking witch with a staff and mist around her appeared, seductively blinking towards the crowd.

* * *

"Man, she is cute! Just my kind of gal," Asmodai said with a look of smitten admiration.

"She does look fly, yo! She's probably got some crazy skills," Tetsuya said.

* * *

"Alright, Yuuten, if you brought me out now, then it means you're having difficulty with a fighter again," Hearty said in a smug tone.

"It's not that! I just thought you would be best to finish that guy off," Yuuten said with her lips puffed up in anger.

"Whatever you think, honey…"

"Whatever! I pay two gauge and equip Gunrod, Stradivarius!" In Yuuten's hands came a silver and brown pistol-like weapon, "I fire!" Yuuten's pistol fired two bullets, which struck Kyosuke in his chest.

"I also play two copies of Trans-Flame!" Yuuten's cards changed into small bluish flames, which also struck Kyosuke again.

* * *

"This must be her strategy: inflicting damage over and over," Kiri said.

"But, still… Her strategy uses a lot of cards in her hand. If this is not pulled off correctly, Kyosuke will take it home next turn," Baku said.

"And if it does?"

"Then, she wins," Kuguru said.

"Come on, Kyosuke! Do something," Kylie yelled, but was ignored.

* * *

"Hearty, attack the fighter," Yuuten said as Hearty launched her mist around Kyosuke and lit on fire around him, taking off two life points, "Not only that, Hearty can attack you again!"

"What?"

"That's right! The Witch of Devastation not only comes with beauty and power, but the Double Attack ability, as well," Paruko said as Hearty attacked again, deducting two more points off.

"Why isn't he doing anything? He's down to two life points," Drum said angrily as Gao stared carefully at his friend.

"Lastly, I call the Final Phase! Cast and Impact," Yuuten said as Hearty's mist cumulated more and more until there was a cloud of it the size of a school bus, "Taste the impact of Hearty herself: DE GUAITA CRUSH KNUCKLE!"

"Kyosuke!"

The large cloud of mist fell upon Kyosuke's field and just when the perky blue haired girl was smiling for her imminent win, the mist cleared, leaving Kyosuke with just two life points, leaving an uproar of cheers around them.

* * *

"Kyosuke's okay, yo!"

"WHAT!? How can this be?"

"What just happened," Kiri said.

"It was his Armorknight Wall Lizard," Baku said, which confused the others besides Gao, who just smiled.

* * *

"It looks like you weren't paying attention to my field, Yuuten. If you did, you would've known my Lizard's ability," Kyosuke said, which gave Yuuten a shock on her face.

"When Wall Lizard is discarded, just when the player takes damage from anything, they can discard that card and reduce the damage by two," Kylie said as she was reading the info from her tablet.

"And since all he was taking was 2 damage, it erased the damage completely from her impact card," Jun finished, "And that's not all…"

"If you did that, why did you wait until now to activate the skill when you were about to take damage from the impact," Yuuten questioned.

"Because, if I did, I couldn't play this! I cast Bold Retaliation," Kyosuke said as cards from his deck flew into the gauge until there were seven cards floating there.

"Bold Retaliation is a spell that allows the player to gain a card in the gauge for each damage point they took and counting all the damage she inflicted onto Kyosuke was seven, so he gets seven gauge back. What a surprise!"

* * *

"I knew Goldie wasn't going to lose like that! Any rival of mine should be able to take a hit and bring it back," Noboru said in a smug tone, to which Quixote chuckled a little.

"That wasn't bad. Using the damage itself to regain his gauge and stay in there was good," Baku said with popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, but remember, Kyosuke still has to get rid of Yuuten's center monster and it has 6000 defense and his Gaelcorga only has 2000 attack power. It won't be enough," Kuguru said worriedly.

"He'll make it through. He's got this far," Gao said.

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! You guys ready," Kyosuke said as he looked at his Duel Dragons, who both nodded at the same time, "I send Gaelcorga to the drop zone and two cards in my gauge to buddy call my main dragon, Demongodol!"

"Whew! I thought I was in trouble there," Yuuten said as she wiped some sweat off her head.

"You still are, Yui," Saki said from the drop zone.

"What do you mean, Saki? I know they will link attack Hearty and her ability will block it anyway, so I'm safe!"

"Check your hand," the Magical Secretary said slowly. As Yuuten did, she realized that she had no cards in her hand and screamed with a face that represented the face from "The Scream."

"Here we come!" Kyosuke and Daigo both jumped and attacked simultaneously at Hearty with both a piercing punch and stab, which destroyed her.

"Lastly, I cast! Impact! FRENZIED RRRUUSSSHHHH!" Kyosuke leapt with his shining Bravelance into the air, which Yuuten marveled at until Kyosuke threw his spear, which multiplied into the thousands and fell upon her.

"Oh man!"

(K: 2/Gauge: 2)

(Y: 0/Gauge: 0)

"Game Over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"That was an awesome match," Kyosuke said as the crowd went to loud applauding and cheers surrounding the winners.

"Alright! The winners of the first match of the ABC Cup are the Wild Card: Team Draconic! What a close match," Paruko announced as most of the audience applauded.

"HOW!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? He's in the Elementary School! This must be a bad dream! An mirage! That's all," Shido said as he began to panic and lose it while Sofia stared carefully in deep thought at Kyosuke.

"Alright! Way to go, man," Gao said as he and his team got down closer to the field.

"Thanks, but I was pushing it a little close," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head.

"Not at all, young man," Saki said as he and Yuuten came up to the winners, "You beat us fair and square and you should feel honored to win the match. We certainly do, right, Yui?"

"Right… Hey, I wouldn't mind if we fought again in a quiet place," Yuuten said as she looked around the yelling fans in the stands.

"Hahaha! Sure! You're pretty good yourself, Yuute…," Kyosuke was about to say when he was tackled again by Kylie.

"You did it, Kyosuke! That was a great match," Kylie said as she hugged her hero a bit, which Jun had to pull her off again.

"Yeah, you did great and now, we're closer to the ABC Cup finals now," Jun said as he put down his sister.

"That's right and we know who will be waiting for us there," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo stared at their rivals, who stared back with intensity.

"You know what this means, right, Drum?"

"That we gotta win it now, huh? I'm right behind you on that, Gao!"

* * *

**That's it for the Wild Card chapter of the ABC Cup! Tell me what you think about Mizuhara Yukie's OC, Yuuten. I liked introducing her into this, so next chapter will start our second match in the Cup between Gao and Suzuha, if you all know. Review and comment and as for me, this BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14: Princess vs Sun Fighter!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 14: The Princess vs. The Sun Fighter!**

**Episode Basis: the rest of The Start of the Buddy Cup!**

* * *

Paruko: Hello there, Paruko Nanana here to report to you with all the news from Aibo Academy's infamous ABC Cup! As soon as the first round began, the first ones to begin the Elementary Schools' showdown with the Middle School were our Wild Card, Team Draconic, led by Kyosuke Akiyama, an rising fighter of the Danger World. Their opponent was the Middle School's Wild Card, Team Mirage, led by Yuuten Amamiya and user of the Magic World. Even though Amamiya used a combo of damage-inflicting spells and monsters to Kyosuke's brute Duel Dragon deck, which almost won the game for her, our Wild Card was able to use that strategy against his opponent with Bold Retaliation, which takes the damage inflicted to the user and channels it into their gauge. With that, Kyosuke was able to dig deep and defeat Yuuten with his rare Frenzied Rush impact card. Now, with one win in the first round for the Elementary School, it seems that anything that can happen at this point, so stay tuned for the action!

* * *

Ten minutes went by since the first battle of the ABC Cup's first round against Kyosuke and Yuuten. Soon after the fighting stage was cleared and both Wild Card teams came into the stands, the Elementary School and Shido and the cutouts of the other Middle School teams returned to their original positions on the fighting stage, waiting to be chosen as the next two competitors of the second match. As an uproar of cheering students, staff and fans surrounded them, the 6th grade reporter/buddyfighter Paruko Nanana was hovering around in her makeshift UFO/Buddy monster, getting ready to announce the next match's pairings.

"Alright, students of Aibo Academy, after an exciting first match between the schools' Wild Cards, we're back to the fighting stage, getting ready to see who will be fighting in the next round," Paruko announced as the teams below waited in patience, or least some of them, "Now, let's dim the lights and begin… it looks like…" The lights came back on, shining on Team Balle Du Soleil and the cutout of Suzuha Amanosuzu. "The next round will be Team Balle Du Soleil from the elementary school vs. Team Amanosuzu Group from the middle school!"

* * *

In another location, where the young heiress was getting her hair done…

"Pardon me, milady…"

"Oh, is it my turn already," Suzuha said.

"Yes, Milady, your opponent has been decided," Suzuha's butler, Sebastian said, "You're matched up against Team Balle Du Soleil."

"Balle Du Soleil… That's the team of Gao Mikado, isn't it? How marvelous! That is precisely the team I was hoping to get to fight against anyway."

"Oh and why is that, milady," both Suzuha's servants said.

"As the new owner of the Gargantua Punisher card, I need to know for myself whether or not this Gao Mikado boy is actually worthy of one of Tasuku Ryuuenji's rivals. I guess we'll have to see, won't we," Suzuha said as she looked up to her buddy, Mary Sue, who giggled and soon a beep rang, signaling Suzuha's hair was done as her servants came with hair supplies, fixing her hair, which gleamed as it came out. "Come now! Let's give them a great show!"

* * *

Back at the fighting stage…

"The Team Amanosuzu Group was selected for the next match today, but they haven't shown up yet. They better get here soon, they'll lose by default," Paruko announced as she looked at the cutout, which fell down due to the wind.

"Really? Is this the Middle School Teams going to make us wait like this," Jun said as he looked over to Yuuten and Saki, "No offense, Yuuten, Saki."

"None taken and to tell the truth, Lady Suzuha always comes in on time and in a lovely manner," Yuuten said with stars in her eyes.

"Is that so," Daigo said.

"Lady Suzuha," Kyosuke said.

"Come on! I wanna fight! What's taking them so long anyway," Gao barked in anger.

"Maybe they stop for snacks," Drum said as he made small air punches.

"So, should we announce the loss," Paruko asked to the President of the Student Council.

"Hmmm… No need. They're already here," Shido said as sounds came from above the fighting stage as Asmodai was first to look up.

"Whoa, that's cool! I didn't know the roof could open up," Asmodai said.

"Wow! Off the charts, yo," Tetsuya said as the roof began to open up.

"Hey, did anyone order a chopper?"

"It sounds like bells to me," Quixote said.

"That's just weird," Noboru said.

"Hey, look! It's Lady Suzuha," Kuguru shouted.

"Where? I don't see her anywhere," Gao said as he looked up and saw something that made his eyes bug out, "Oh man!" It was a gargantuan aircraft carrier, carried by two large and pink blimps on its side.

"I like big blimps and I cannot lie," Baku blurted out. (A/N: Anyone get the reference?)

"That's just one of the many ways that Lady Suzuha gets around," Kuguru said, "It's her Sky home!"

"It's huge! We could've had the tournament in there," Kiri said.

"And I thought my mom's purse was too big," Gao said.

"Is that what you mean by coming in a lovely manner,' Kyosuke said in a surprised tone.

"In a way. Lady Suzuha's Sky home is the only way for her to travel," Yuuten explained.

"It's colossal. I never knew humans had such large modes of transportation," Daigo said in not much surprised, but more of an amazed tone.

"It's time, Mary Sue. If you would be so kind…," Suzuha said as her buddy chuckled and activated her Buddy skill, revealing a pair of glowing butterfly wings on Suzuha's back.

"So, how is she going to get down from there?"

"Maybe she'll fly over on her broom…," Baku said as the team gasped, watching her opponent gracefully float down on her butterfly wings.

"Her Buddy Skill," Kuguru figured.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Fantastic! Team Amanosuzu Group has arrived," Paruko said as her servants and Sebastian came down with jetpacks on their backs.

"Greetings, everyone. Thank you for coming to cheer me on."

"And let's get this party started," Gao said with determination.

"You know the deal, other teams, time to vacate and clear the area," Paruko said as the other teams descended on their platforms.

"Now the ABC Cup's second match is about to begin, so don't go anywhere cause it's going to majorly mind-blowing!"

* * *

A little later after the teams retreated back to the stands and the other team supporters went into their team HQs, both fighters were ready at their positions.

"As you all may or may not know, we have a real trend celeb here today, daughter of the Amanosuzu family and leader of Team Amanosuzu Group, Suzuha Amanosuzu. Their opponent for the next match, with the leader as the kid we all come to know as 'Dumb Luck Gao,' is Team Balle Du Soleil."

"Just do what I told you, ok, Kiri," Kuguru said.

"Right," Kiri answered.

"Preparations complete," one of Suzuha's servants said.

"Oh, Sebastian…"

"All clean and ready, Milady," Sebastian said as he brought at what it seems to be a core gadget on top of a tray of confectionaries in one hand and a deck in the other.

"According to Buddyfight rules, as before, players must shuffle their decks before beginning a match," Paruko said.

"That's okay. I don't care. Besides, you seem pretty trustworthy, Lady Suzuha," Gao said as he held his head up high.

"Trust is exactly why we should shuffle the decks," Suzuha said, shocking Gao out of his confident stance, "Buddyfight is a fair and modest game. Accordingly, as an act of honor, we should shuffle each other's decks. If we wish to participate in the tournament, we must follow basic protocol. Now, please place your deck on the tablet. I'll shuffle your deck and you'll shuffle mine and remember, there's no peeking allowed."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Gao said as he placed his deck on the left platform which floated TO Suzuha, "Thanks for telling me. I guess this is pretty legit."

"Yes, well, it is. Buddyfighting is fun, but it is also respect and honor, not just towards your opponent, but for yourself."

"I guess, in a way, Buddyfighting is based on the same codes as Aikijujitsu," Gao said as he finished shuffling his opponent's deck and placed it back on the platform.

"The pre-match shuffle is complete!"

"Ha! Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon deck, Lumenize," Gao said as he activated his core gadget.

"Not too bad, but wait until you see until you see what I got. Ready, Sebastian?"

"Always," Sebastian said as he kneeled down for Suzuha to activate her deck case.

"Prepare yourself for a miracle! Angel Queen Serenade, Lumenize!"

"Come on, people, say it with me, Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon World," Gao announced. However, Suzuha's world flag emblem was a yellow bell as Mary Sue floated up to it and chuckled, "It's a different flag! Never seen that one. What world is it from?"

"Can't tell, but from here, it looks like… Wait, that's the company flag of the World famous Amanosuzu Group," Paruko said with a sweat drop as Gao and Drum comically fell in surprise.

"Enough fooling around, Mary Sue. Now, raise the right flag. I fight for Magic World!"

* * *

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

(S: 10/Gauge :2)

* * *

"It looks like that Suzuha uses the same world as Yuuten did," Kylie said.

"It may be a popular deck choice, but Suzuha must be packing some powerful cards in her deck to make it here," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah. That's why I fashioned my deck to be like hers," Yuuten said, surprising the others, except Saki.

"Gao will go first."

"Charge and Draw! Come on, Drum! Let's make our team proud and defeat this lady! First up, I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center," Gao said as the knight-like dragon appeared in front of him, "Time to show this girl who's boss!" Extreme Sword Dragon quickly flew up to Suzuha and slashed her, taking away 3 life points.

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 10/Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Hahaha! This is more fun than I thought! And now, it's my turn!"

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll call Magic Knight of Light, Licht to the center and then, I will call Magic Knight of Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the right. Last, I will call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the left," Suzuha said as she called Will Glassart, one in a white fancy uniform and holding a white sword and another one with a similar clothing and hairstyle as his counterpart, but was in dark clothing, "This beautiful damsel is counting on you, my brave knights."

"Yes, milady," They all said in unison.

"I will also pay one gauge and equip myself with Gunrod, Bechstein," Suzuha added as a rectangular gun-like weapon appeared in her hands, "I can use this weapon, even if our centers are occupied."

"Really," Gao said nervously. Suzuha answered as she fired a blast of energy from her weapon towards Gao, taking away one life point.

"Wow, that card lets her bypass the defenses and inflict direct damage!"

"And now, Dunkelheit, attack Extreme Sword Dragon!"

"Done." Dunkelheit jumped into the air and slashed Extreme Sword Dragon in an upward thrust, splitting him in half.

"How did that happen," Kyosuke said, "Dunkelheit couldn't have destroyed Extreme Sword Dragon with his power."

"Uh… guys, Dunkelheit's attack is only 4000, but it increased to 7000," Kiri said.

"Then they got to be combo cards," Baku realized.

"Knights of Light and Darkness, Licht and Dunkelheit, have uber combo strength! If called together, they can add 3000 to their power and defense," Kuguru explained as she looked at the cards' stats.

"You're up, Licht. Teach Mr. Mikado here a lesson."

"Right. Eat the blinding blade of light," Licht said as he slashed Gao, taking away one life point.

"Now, Glassart, do your magic."

"Yes," Glassart said as he blasted Gao with shards of glass, taking away two more life points, "Glass Crystal Torrent!"

"When Glassart inflicts and a payment of 1 gauge is made, she gets to draw another card, so my guess is that she's going to use a gauge here," Paruko said as Suzuha used 1 gauge to draw a card.

"End of move."

* * *

(G: 7/Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Wait, why didn't you do that when we fought, Yuuten," Kyosuke said, which made her sweat a bit at the mistake of forgetting one of her own cards' skills.

"Well, it's because she forgot. Isn't that right, Yui," Saki said from behind them.

"WATCH IT, SAKI," Yuuten said angrily.

"Still, you weren't kidding when you said your deck was similar to Suzuha's, so, how Gao's going to fight her," Jun said, which made the others besides Kyosuke think about it.

"He'll do what he can and figure it out! You can win it, Gao!"

"Your move."

"Those knights are sick! Magic World is no match for us, though. Draw! Charge and Draw! Equip, Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he equipped his trusty armored fist weapon, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and I call Halberd Dragon to the left! I cast Dragonic Shoot!" Gao launched a massive fireball that destroyed Will Glassart.

"Why would he use that now," Kiri asked. "Isn't a counter spell much more effective during the opponent's turn?"

"Maybe he's using whatever spell he can while he has a chance," Kuguru said.

"I know what he's up to and I have a hunch what is his next move will be," Baku realized.

"Here we go! I cast Dragonic Grimoire!"

"Wow, a powerful spell that lets him exchange his hand and draw three new cards! Only usable when he has five or less life points," Paruko announced.

"I link attack Licht with Thousand Rapier and Dragoknuckle," Gao said as he and his monster leapt up to the center stage.

"Dunkelheit, take care of Lady Suzuha," Licht said as he leapt into battle.

"Licht!" The link attack went into action as Gao carefully dodges Licht's slashes, only to distract him from Thousand Rapier's strike from behind, which destroyed the white knight.

"Alright! The combo power's no more!"

"You sure about that?"

"He's right! If either Licht or Dunkelheit leave the field, then their power return to normal," Kuguru explained.

"You're up, Halberd. Now attack our fair lady!"

"I cast Magical Goodbye," Suzuha said as she sent Halberd back to Gao's hand.

"That bites!"

"End of move."

* * *

(G: 5/Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

I hate that card! It's so annoying," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head in frustration as his team, Saki and Yuuten chuckle softly.

"A superb maneuver, Milady."

"They don't call her a Amanosuzu for nothing, huh? Gao's seriously got to up his game if he wants to win this!"

"It's time to shine! I need you, my marvelous and precious friend. I buddy call Center of the World, Mary Sue to the center position," Suzuha said as her buddy floated to the center.

"With a Buddy gift, she restores one life point," Paruko explained.

"Isn't she amazing? With her, I can do anything I want and as long I have the Center of the World, everyone revolves around me."

"Ok, chock her up one point for presumptuous and annoying," Jun said as he crossed his arms.

"When I call her, I can select one spell card from the deck, and, then add it to my hand. Pretty spectacular, don't you think?"

"Uh-oh…"

"THAT IS INSANELY POWERFUL! PICKING UP ANY CARD ANYTIME YOU WANT IN PRACTICALLY AS GOOD AS IT GETS, BRO! IT MEANS SHE CAN ESCAPE FROM ANY DANGER AND PLAY COMBO CARDS AT WILL," Baku yelled.

'If she plays her buddy in the right way, then that means…' Yuuten thought to herself.

"Cast, Key of Solomon, 1st Volume," Suzuha said as her gauge increased to two, "Pay attention, because you're going to witness why the Magic World reigns supreme! I cast! Witness this, Great Spell: My Grandfather's Clock!"

Suddenly, in the sky, a giant golden face of a clock with a background of space came appeared above the fighting stage as the clock hands were on the "4" and "2".

"That is universally striking, my lady," Sebastian said.

"It's a miracle. By cleverly playing the Grandfather's Clock spell, all the cards in her drop zone can return to her deck!"

"That's it!? I was expecting something cool, like a tornado or something. All you did was get your drop zone cards back," Gao said in a disappointed tone.

"Here's my Gunrod, Bechstein," Suzuha said as she launched another blast onto Gao, taking away another point, Now, Dunkelheit and Mary Sue, make this young Gao eat his words."

Soon, Dunkelheit quickly slashed Gao and Mary Sue launched an attack of barbed vines from herself and was about to attack…

"I better cast Green Dragon Shield," Gao said as the vines only hit the glowing green shield and receded back to Mary Sue, "I also get back one life point."

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 4/Gauge: 3)

(S: 8/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Ok, Milady, it's my turn for a comeback. Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, this isn't good. The Grandfather Clock does more than just recover cards from the drop zone," Kuguru said as the Grandfather Clock's hands went counterclockwise until they met at 12.

"You won't get another turn for the rest of the match, thanks to my magic," Suzuha said.

"That's the thing about the Great Spells. They're a form of spells that are hard to play, but powerful enough to overwhelm almost anyone," Saki said, making the others, except Saki, look over to him with surprised faces.

"You mean there are other kinds of Great Spells," Daigo said.

"Yes, Yuuten has one: The Great Spell, Deus EX Machina. Play it right and it can obliterate all the cards on the field. Spells, items, and even monsters," Saki continued, making Kyosuke shiver at the thought of witnessing a spell like that, "As for the Grandfather Clock, as seen just now, it allows the user not only recover cards from the drop zone, but also allows to have another turn. It's quite powerful."

"Your move."

"That's lame! She can't do that!"

"The Grandfather Clock is full of surprises! What now, Mikado? That's some serious GIRL power," Paruko said.

"Not again!"

"Your tournament is over, Gao Mikado." Soon, Suzuha launched her attack, reducing Gao to 3 life points.

"It's crystal clear that you're definitely not worthy of being one of Tasuku Ryuuenji's rivals and the same can be said about your Danger World friend."

"What!?"

"Obviously, the only person who is suited for that role is…," Suzuha said as she imagined her and Tasuku in a field of flowers.

* * *

"_It's you, Suzuha."_

"_Oh, thank you, my sweet prince."_

"_Not only you can Buddyfight, you are most beautiful. If you ask me, you're the perfect one to be my rival, my princess…"_

* * *

"Excuse me, Milady, you're doing it again," Sebastian said, knocking her out of her daydream.

"Mary Sue, go finish that imposter once and for all," Suzuha said, as Mary Sue rushed towards Gao.

"I cast counter spell, Dragonic Paratrooper and call Halberd Dragon," Gao said as he leapt back, letting Halberd take his place.

"Outstanding! He just cast Dragonic Paratrooper! This spell lets him call an Armordragon from the hand to the center."

"Thank you, Gao Mikado. I will protect you," Halberd said as Mary Sue floated around, "It is a privilege and a duty."

"Now, Dunkelheit, attack Thousand Rapier!" A quick slash from Dunkelheit destroyed Thousand Rapier Dragon, ending the turn.

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 3/Gauge: 3)

(S: 8/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"You may have survived my Grandfather's Clock spell, but I'm far from being done with you," Suzuha said with a scowl.

"Your move."

"You know, where I'm standing, looks like you're the one who's through because I'm planning this match right now, " Gao said as he charged a card into his gauge, "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right and move Halberd to the left! Come on, guys! Thousand Rapier, attack Mary Sue!"

Thousand Rapier leapt up and quickly thrusted the Magic World monster with multiple strikes, destroying her.

"Halberd, attack Suzuha!" Halberd jumped up and sliced Suzuha with his trusty weapon, taking away three of her life points. As for Gao, he attacked Suzuha with his Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle, taking her down to 3 and giving him an extra gauge.

"SAY WHAT!? That move gives him one gauge! Does this mean we'll see the colossal card of his again!?"

"Absolutely," Baku answered.

"Here it comes. I love this part," Kyosuke said, which confused Yuuten.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

"The final phase… CAST! IMPACT! GARGANTUA PUNISHERRRRR!" The mighty blazing sword slammed down upon Suzuha, burning all her life points.

* * *

(G: 3/Gauge: 0)

(S: 0/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Hoo yeah! That's how we do things downtown!"

"Gao Mikado has won again! He is one lucky kid and he has made to the second round of the ABC Cup," Paruko announced.

"And I thought my De Guaita Crush Knuckle was strong. That was…. that was….," Yuuten stuttered until Kyosuke wrapped his arm across the back of her neck.

"Epic? I know. That's what you see when you have a friend like Gao Mikado on your side," Kyosuke said with a big smirk, looking at Yuuten, who couldn't help but blush a little.

"Nice one. You fought well and thanks for teaching me more about the game," Gao said, shaking Suzuha's hand, "You were really close from beating me too. It would be so awesome if we would have a rematch sometime."

"Did you say you want to do this again? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. A pretty girl like myself tends to be a little bit of a magnet, you know?"

"Huh," Gao said as Suzuha activated her buddy skill.

"Ta-ta for now! Come on…"

"Coming, milady."

"Wait for me, milady."

"Tasuku is definitely classy and that I suppose that Kyosuke is bit of a enigma, but Gao is way too cute. Now, I got to embarrass myself in front of him," Suzuha said as she quietly whined into her hands.

"Man, girls are sure weird," Gao said as he looked up in the sky. Meanwhile, Drum was a little bummed, but it wasn't noticed as Gao watched the Sky home fly off.

"I don't get it. I didn't even do anything," Drum whined as Daigo looked from the stands at the Armordragon with curiosity.

* * *

**Well, that's it for another chapter! Two rounds down, three more to go! What else could happen: new monsters, tough opponents or maybe a new power inside a faithful hero? It's all possible in the ABC Cup, so for moi, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	15. Chapter 15: Doai vs Kisaragi!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 15: The Next Round! Doai vs. Kisaragi!**

**Episode Basis: Power vs. Ninja Arts! A Fierce Competition!**

* * *

Saki: Hello, all. Last time, the next round of the ABC Cup continued as the Team of Balle Du Soleil was chosen to fight the Team Amanosuzu Group, led by the beautiful Suzuha Amanosuzu, who is the only daughter of the founder of the Amanosuzu Corporation. Anyways, as the battle between the Magic World and Dragon World, Suzuha led off a combination of Licht, Dunkelheit and Will Glassart, three good friends I know by the way, overwhelm young Gao, but he was able to muscle through. Then it seemed, once Suzuha was able to call her buddy, Center of the World, Mary Sue, and activate her most powerful card, Great Spell: My Grandfather's Clock, she would be able to defeat the young elementary schooler, by allowing her to skip his turn. She actually thought that Gao or Kyosuke weren't worthy to be rivals of Tasuku Ryuuenji and thought she was best, but I guess that arrogance led to her loss. Soon as it was his turn, Mikado was able to increase his gauge enough to activate the Gargantua Punisher and defeat her. This boy, Gao Mikado, is such a powerful buddyfighter, I wonder if Yui could learn something from him and maybe I could, too…

* * *

At the Student Council President's office…

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SNEAKING AROUND HERE! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?"

"Genma, what a pleasure to see you," Shido nervously said to a tall young man with dark brown skin, wearing a dark gray uniform and a hat similar to Gao's with a golden G on it, who slammed his hands on Shido's desk.

"Don't you play with me, you twitchy little ferret! I am the leader of the Seifukai," Genma roared.

"We received reports that implicate you in a suspicious fraud case," Sofia said, reading off her tablet.

"Hmph! Obviously, they're wrong!"

"Isn't it true that the deck you'll be using in the ABC Cup has been handed down from year to year in the Seifukai," Sofia asked.

"It's one of our oldest traditions," Genma said, holding a small wooden box, with the Japanese characters imprinted on it saying "Koryukien" on it.

"Well, good! Then, you won't mind if we examined it," Shido said, in which Genma looked down at him with a gaze that could actually give the scared President a heart attack.

"For what!?"

"Being so old, some of the cards may have some marks of wear and tear."

"Some people may see this as an unfair advantage to know your cards before playing them," Sofia added.

Genma growled, thinking that even that he would he would never trust Shido or his silent partner, they could be right in that fact. "The Seifukai take pride in self-discipline and fairness, so please, examine away, "Genma said, as he slid the wooden box over to Shido's side of the desk and turned around, "I have nothing to hide."

Unbeknownst to Genma, Shido gave a happy, yet malicious smile as soon as the leader of the Seifukai turned around, "Sofia…" Sofia pressed something on her tablet, activating a trap door under Genma, sending him to whatever it was meant to go.

"Well, that takes care of him," Shido said as he opened the wooden box, revealing a gray core deck case with a deck already inserted, "They might as well as engraved my name on the cup already…"

* * *

Later, after the matches between Suzuha and Yuuten, Gao and Kyosuke, along with their buddies, decided to sit and relax outside while their team members worked on their decks. However, as Kyosuke and Daigo were eating the lunch made by Shuutaro, Gao was still thinking about the Buddy Skill Suzuha used before and after their match…

"It must be cool," Gao muttered, in which Kyosuke heard.

"About what, Gao?"

"To be able to fly…" Gao then remembered how Suzuha was able to use her Buddy Skill from Mary Sue to fly back to her Sky Home. "What gives, Drum? When are you going to stop holding out on me and use your Buddy Skill, huh?"

"I keep telling ya, kid, I'm not sure I want you to be your buddy," The little Armordragon said, to which his Duel Dragon rival rolled his eyes as he ate.

'He won't even trust the boy. That just signifies his arrogance of not trusting Gao,' Daigo thought as he looked at Drum with an indifferent look.

"Oh, aren't you hilarious? Something tells me that you don't even have one anyway," Gao said.

"Take that back!"

"Alright, guys, enough with the arguing…"

"Are you guys at it again," Kiri said as he mysteriously came from the bench Gao was sitting on.

"Oh, hey, Kiri…"

"Hey!"

"If he's here, then," Kyosuke said as he felt a tug on his neck, seeing that it was Kylie holding on his neck in a lovingly and almost bone breaking way.

"Hey, Kyosuke! What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kylie. Just trying to breath," He tried to say as he got her arms off him and breathed in some air.

"Look alive, guys! We got a lot of work to do," Baku said as he, Kuguru and Jun came over to them.

"Wait until you see! We're going to tweak your decks just a little before the next match," Kuguru said.

"Yep! It won't take long," Jun added.

"Why bother? Lizard breath here doesn't even think we are not even real buddies," Gao said, to which Drum turned around.

"So, still with the animosity between you two, huh," Jun said with a sweatdrop.

"Will this ever get old to you?"

"I know, right? It's like Bro, feel the Buddy love already," Baku said as they saw some men dressed in dark gray uniforms run in front of them, "What are those Seifukai cronies up to?"

"Whatever it is, they are sure in a hurry," Kiri said.

"Scoping the opposition," Gao included, as Jun slightly opened his eyes in suspicion, as if he knew what was going on.

* * *

"What have you done with our leader? Tell me," one of the Seifukai members said as he and others surrounded the leader of Team Kisaragi, Zanya, and his little brother, Akatsuki, who was the tuner/analyst for his team.

"Easy there, tough guy. You're a little too intense. I know that the stakes are pretty high because of the Cup, but take it down a notch," Zanya said with a nonchalant tone.

"Stop acting like you're innocent, kid!"

"I'm Zanya Kisaragi! Seriously, can't you Neanderthals even remember my name?"

"Big brother..."

"Well, look at that. The mini-me has a mouth on him too, huh," Another Seifukai member said as he tried the younger Kisaragi, but was stopped by Zanya, who slapped the man's hand away.

"Don't you even think about touching my little brother! You think you guys are scary? I don't care how many of you guys are here! You're no match for me! You're easy to fight! You all think the same and you even dress the same!"

"It's not smart to talk to the Seifukai like that!"

"Tsukikage," Zanya called as his buddy monster in his mini-form came out of Zanya's deck, whose eyes gleamed.

"Buddy Skill on!" The core deck case Zanya held transformed into an unsheathed katana with a crescent –shaped visor on his forehead appeared as well.

"This will be an excellent warm-up for my next match. Nothing personal, comrades," Zanya said as he was about to pull out his katana.

"Save some fight for me, man," Gao said as he came out, holding his jacket in the air, "**Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the sky hearts of the mistreated…"**

("Who is he?"), Tsukikage's scroll said in Japanese.

"…**The Mighty Sun Fighter is here."**

"The Mighty…"

"Sun Fighter?"

"Nine against one, huh? How about I even things up," Gao said as he walked up to the Seifukai members.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, kid! We're the Seifukai!"

"Yeah, so spare us the sideshow act! Move along, Sunshine!"

"Tell you what, you overdressed wannabes! I'll give you the count of three to take a hike or else. One, two…," Gao said.

"Or else what?"

"Don't worry! I'm going to show you what," Gao said as he was about to attack, when…

"Break it up!" Suddenly , a dark-skinned man with the head looking like a Moai statue and wearing the same uniform as the Seifukai came racing to them on a golden statue that slightly resembled a hovercraft.

"Moai," Gao said as he saw the man rush over on his core gadget.

"Deputy Leader," The members yelled.

"Drop it! Do you think these little kids have anything to do with Genma?"

"So Moai is a real person…"

"I don't know who this Moai person is, I'm Doai, yes! And you are finished here," Doai said as he turned to Zanya, still posed to attack at any moment.

"No, Zanya's finished when he said he is," Zanya said as he was about to pull out his blade.

"Gao, are you okay," Kuguru said as the others ran over to him.

"A girl," Zanya squealed as his glasses began to break.

"What's wrong? All of a sudden, you don't look so good," Akatsuki said.

(What's wrong?)

"Uh, I'm fine," Zanya said as he turned around to hide his fear, "It's nothing. Let's get out of here." Zanya grabbed his brother and ran off alongside Tsukikage, leaping on the nearby buildings to escape.

"Whoa! Check the Buddy Skill on him," Gao said as he looked down to his buddy.

"Oh, yeah? Didn't notice," Drum said.

"Zanya still has that fear, huh," Jun chuckled, which Kyosuke and Daigo overheard.

"You know him, Jun," Kyosuke asked.

"You could say that," Jun said as he looked to the side as Kylie looked to her brother with a slightly worried look.

* * *

Later, after the debacle, the two Elementary teams were invited to the Seifukai headquarters, which was a small hut a little bit away from the school grounds. Inside, the groups sat on some tools as Doai sat back on the couch in the back on the hut.

"So you're Gao Mikado and you're Kyosuke Akiyama. The great Buddyfighters everyone's talking about who defeated Tasuku Ryuuenji," Doai said, flattering Gao.

"Aw, it wasn't as awesome as everyone was saying," Gao said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah. We did what we could," Kyosuke said as he looked to the side, scratching his head in embarrassment as well.

"The thing is, it seems that our Seifukai leader, Genma, has gone missing," Doai explained, making the others gasp at the fact.

"Whoa, seriously," Kuguru said, "But what about the tournament? Everybody knows that Genma is the favorite to win again this year."

"Yeah, bro, he's going to miss the match," Baku added.

"Unless he turns up soon, which I doubt it, I will have to take his place," Doai said, taking out his core deck case.

"What about the Koryukien?"

"Yeah, it's the famous Seifukai deck that's been passed down from generation to generation of leaders of the Seifukai. If it's gone, what are you going to use instead," Jun pointed out.

"Don't worry. My team is always prepared. Are for you, Mr. Mikado when you get to middle school, I hope you join the Seifukai. And the same could be said for you, Mr. Kyosuke," Doai said, which made the two boys gasp, "It's the best place for training to be exceptional Buddyfighters. You two have potential and it's guys like you that the Seifukai need, joining their ranks."

"Can you imagine that," Kuguru said.

"Gao and Kyosuke as Seifukai," Baku said.

"How would that be like," Kylie said as they all envisioned Gao and Kyosuke in Seifukai uniforms, saying "Hoho!" with Tetsuya and Kiri dressed the same and with nervous looks on their face. The thought of that made the three snicker a bit.

"Just imagine, seeing them in one of those Seifukai suits!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"It'd be a riot!"

Suddenly, a card from Doai's deck came out, saying, "It's a rare thing for Doai to be so interested in drafting someone that young, especially two of them at once."

"Wait, that voice…"

"Is that…" Suddenly, the card appeared as a Demongodol similar to Daigo, but slightly taller and wearing a black jacket.

"Hey! It's sure been a long time, Drumstick, Smallfry."

"Old man Demongodol," the two buddy monsters said, to which they looked as each other, wondering how the other knew him, to which the larger Demongodol just laughed.

"Holy Similar! He's looks like Daigo, Jun," Kylie blurted out.

"Of course they do, sis. They're the same kind of creature, just a little different."

"How do you know them," Doai asked.

"Our Dragon relatives have known each other for many years now. As for Drumstick here, even though he is from lowly Dragon World, they've shared countless competition with my Danger World Brethren and it seems that's still true," Demongodol said as he looked over to Drum and Daigo.

"You know, it's because of fights with this guy here that I got such a hard head on my shoulders," Drum said, rubbing his helmet.

"So, you don't say. But, how do you know Daigo, then," Kyosuke said.

"Huh, Daigo, is that right? You let your buddy nickname you, huh," Demongodol said, grabbing his kin and giving him a noogie.

"It's a good name," Daigo tried to say.

"Whatever. As for Smallfry here, I fought some fights with his master, Valfares Blood and I helped the little dragon in his training a little."

"Yeah, when Master Blood didn't beat you to the ground, which he always did."

"Ha ha, yeah! That was some good times," Demongodol said as he patted Daigo on his back, almost making him fall.

"In a way, Daigo, he's like your senpai," Kyosuke said as he chuckled.

"Senpai?"

"Yeah. It's like someone you look up to, like a mentor," Jun explained.

"It makes sense," Demongodol agreed as the three dragons exchanged looks between each other. Suddenly, Demongodol jumped to punch the two, in which Daigo swiftly moved to the left and Drum was about to attack head-on, but was stopped by Demongodol's fist, "Ha, you still can't see anything until it's right up under your nose." Soon, Daigo was about to unleash a punch behind his older kin, but was elbow blocked and his fist was put into a lock.

"What!?"

"It seems you're still trying to fight with your head, Smallfry, trying to find the fastest way to counterattack," Demongodol continued as Daigo tried to pull his fist out.

"Well, what do you think, you two," Doai continued as Gao and Kyosuke looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"The Seifukai has got, like, unique training to make you become a fighter, huh," Gao asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Baku said.

"It sounds interesting…," Kyosuke said, tilting his head a bit.

"Nah, I don't need to join you. Come on, I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter," Gao said, making Doai gasp a bit.

"Alrighie roo, the next match of the ABC Cup is about to begin. Participants, it's go time," Paruko announced across the entire school grounds through the PA System, "Starting positions, please."

"Good luck, Doai. Seifukai or not, I'm your side," Gao said as the two teams said and suddenly as Kyosuke and his buddy were the last to leave, they stopped at the door and turned around to Doai, who was surprised.

"I know that Gao said that he wouldn't want to join, but, I would like to see if I could have a chance to learn from you guys," Kyosuke said, making Doai and his buddy smirk, "As soon as you guys find your leader, I'd like to learn a little more about the training…"

"Hurry up, Kyosuke," Jun yelled.

"Right! See ya later, Doai. Good luck."

"You too, Senpai," Daigo said as he bowed and they soon left.

"Can't get them all, but at least we got two candidates, huh," Demongodol said as he walked up to Doai.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about Gao. He's young. We'll see what he'll say soon," Doai said as he remembered what Gao said to him, "Mighty Sun Fighter… Come to think of it, Genma mentioned that name before."

* * *

A little later, when the gang got the fighting stage in time for the next match…

"Oh, nice! Front row seats," Gao said as they came to some vacant seats.

"Shotgun," Kyosuke said as he and Daigo pulled out their seats.

"Uh, guys, this section are reserved for the Seifukai members only," Kuguru said as the others looked up to the other members of the Seifukai.

"Relax, we're tight with them anyway. I wouldn't worry about it too much," Gao said.

"Welcome back! I'm Paruko Nanana, Buddyfight's favorite tournament host! Are you ready, because Match #3 is about to begin," Paruko said as she flew around her makeshift UFO/Buddy. Suddenly, the Seifukai began to sing in harmony.

"_At the core of the school is a great hall to be sure…"_

"This is going to be awesome!"

"We'll see," Jun muttered.

"We're at the makings of an incredible match, folks. These two teams met in last year's ABC Cup, but the question is, will Buddyfighter Zanya Kisaragi and his team be able to win this time," Paruko announced as she looked over to Zanya and Tsukikage in his true form, prepared for the fight.

"Hey, it's the ninja guy," Gao said.

"You mean you really didn't know about him, Gao," Kiri asked.

"Man, you didn't recognize him from Buddyfight Class," Baku added.

"Wait, isn't he in the other 6th grade class you're in, Jun," Kyosuke said as the others turned to Jun, who just nodded and grunted.

"You okay, Jun," Gao asked.

"Yeah, let's just see how this match goes, okay," Jun said as the others turned back to the match.

"What's this? Instead of defending champion, Genma, the fighter who defeated Zanya last year, the Seifukai's sending out Buddyfighter Totsuo Doai!"

"_Know there are no shortcuts to the path to victory…"_

"Maybe we should come up with a fight song of our own, hey, Kuguru," Baku said, making Kuguru gasp.

"Why not just hand me the Cup now? It won't matter who I face next. Neither of these two tryhards are any match for me," Shido smugly said, flipping his hair flamboyantly.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of darkness and evil! Behold the Kisaragi Ninja Arts," Zanya said as he transformed his core deck case into a katana with a red sheath.

"Forging a path with order and obedience! Lumenize, Muscled Dynamite," Doai said as his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode.

"Help me out here, guys! How does it go? Buddyfight!"

"Now let's raise the flag!"

"I use Katana World!"

"I use Danger World!"

* * *

(D: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Z: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Awesome! Go, Doai," Kyosuke cheered.

"Hmph! This won't be any fun at all. Defeating you won't take all the humiliation I received at the hand of Genma last year," Zanya scoffed.

"Ha ha ha ha! You may be right, kid, but Genma doesn't need to waste his time fighting you because I'm capable of demolishing you myself," Doai said as Gao watched with swelling anticipation about the match.

"Doai will go first."

"Yeah! Charge and Draw!"

"Roger that! Charging Soaring Dragon, Slyphide from the hand to the gauge and drew Survival Chance," one of the Seifukai members on Doai's team said.

"Call to the center! Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga, attack the fighter," Doai said as he called his monster, who gave Zanya a one-two punch, slashing away three of his life points.

"Whoa! As we expected, Doai is on a terror right off the bat!"

"End of move."

* * *

(D: 10/Gauge: 3)

(Z: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Yeah, way to go, Doai!"

"Oh, yeah! Hey, kid, let's do the wave!"

"Duel Dragons all the way, Doai!"

"Hmph! You're all power and no skill. So predictable. You should learn to adapt," Zanya said.

"You're just jealous that I don't need to rely on foolish tricks, ninja," Doai barked.

"I guess you missed the subtle hint that you are never going to cut it as Genma's replacement. Draw!"

"Tame that Seifukai, but I think we should save that card you pulled until the time's right," Akatsuki said.

"Okay, will do. Good work. Now, let's have a little fun with this wannabe. I'm going to charge and draw! I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right," Zanya said as he called a monster similar to Jun's Buddy monster, "Shiden's skill: Cyber Analyze! I pay one gauge and discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand and I draw two cards! I also call Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji to the center! Now, I can inspect your hand to see your cards!"

"With eyes everywhere and all-knowing power, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance," an old man with long gray hair and wearing ceremonial Japanese robes with a golden dragon in a flaming aura said as his right eye glowed, revealing two of Doai's cards in his hand as spells and three of them as monsters.

"Your Ninja tricks are so old school, but I got cards that will take you down real easy! Just read them and weep," Doai said.

'Doai needs to be careful. Even in the Kisaragi's hands, the Katana World's cards can easily overwhelm someone," Jun thought as he opened his blue eyes.

"Your cards aren't very impressive. My guess is that your entire deck could belong to any Average Joe, bud."

"Why, you…"

"You're out of your league and you may have some skills, but compared to the Ninja Arts, you're just a bottom feeder," Zanya said as his glasses gleamed.

"You see that? Zanya's glasses gleamed! That means he has a secret move up his sleeves, folks! What sort of trap does he have set for Doai," Paruko announced.

"Shiden, destroy Gaelcorga!" Shiden quickly dodged Gaelcorga's attack, only to slice him from behind, destroying him.

"Kashinkoji, attack the fighter!"

"Gurenenbu, with dragon breath comes truth!" The golden dragon besides Kashinkoji fired a purple beam of energy that blasted away two of Doai's points.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was weak!"

"Final Phase!"

"What the what?"

"Lethal Formation," Zanya cast as a blue spell circle appeared in front of him.

"A special move," Kiri said.

As it was activated, three cards flew out of Zanya's deck and appeared in front of him, which transformed into scrolls. As Zanya chose one of them, the other two went back to his deck and the one Zanya chose was placed into the spell circle, or soul of the card.

"That's his final move, but it looks like it won't activate for quite some time," Kiri said.

"Yeah. Lethal Formation is special. It's from Katana World and it's an impact card set on the field," Baku explained.

"It's not used alone, but in pairs with Secret Sword cards. Each Secret Sword card can be activated for different effects: Shooting Star for an item, Star Crusher for spells and Moon Fang for impacts," Kuguru said.

"It can be played in response in an opponent's move. Kind of like a counter attack."

"So, if he chooses a Secret Sword card and puts it in play after predicting what your opponent will do," Gao said.

"That's pretty cool!"

"So, if Kashinkoji was used to spy on Doai's cards, it means that…," Kyosuke pointed out.

"It means that Zanya will have a Secret Sword card ready for him the moment he plays a certain card and can inflict 3 damage onto him, but still, it's not perfect," Jun said as he shrugged his arms.

"He's right. There's no guarantee that your opponent will do what you think," Gao said as Doai charged his next card.

* * *

(D: 8/Gauge: 3-4)

(Z: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"If you're all done playing tricks, I call Armorknight Eagle to the center area," Doai called.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Armorknight Eagle crowed.

"The way he's setting it, I know who's coming next," Kyosuke said as he looked over to Demongodol.

"Time to for you to come out, my friend! I buddy call to the center Fighting Dragon, Demongodol!"

"I knew it," The Armorknight said as he was clocked in the beak and sent to the drop zone.

"Alright! Go, go, go, Demongodol," Kyosuke cheered.

"Calm down, Kyosuke," Daigo said, sweatdropping.

"My Demongodol has two cards in the soul and although he's a dragon, he has perfected skills and combat sports. My buddy really kicks some! Ha ha ha!"

"Just like you, he's all muscle, but not a lot of brains," Zanya insulted.

"Says you. I call Gaelcorga to the right! Demongodol, attack Kashinkoji!" Demongodol leapt up into the air and landed a devastating punch towards the elderly ninja, destroying him. As for Gaelcorga, he landed another attack, taking three life points away.

"End of move."

* * *

(D: 8/ Gauge: 2)

(Z: 4:/ Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Doai unloads another fierce attack! An incredible display of power! This match could go either way!"

"Your move."

"You're eating out of my palm, little Doai. Prepare for utter humiliation! Skill: Cyber Analyze!"

"That move again? Fight me and quit with all the stalling!"

"Call to the left, Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo," Zanya said as a ninja with blue hair and purple clothing and scarf appeared to the left position, "Let's show some Cyber Ninja dominance! We've surpassed human intellect! I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center!"

"There he is! I wonder where he would make an appearance or not! Zanya's buddy has the ability to vanish and appear at will, so who knows where he will materialize next, so girls, clear out of the changing room," Paruko said.

"Nin!" ("Wrongful accusations,") Tsukikage said.

"Oh man, why did she have to go there," Zanya said, blushing, "I cast Clear Serenity!"

"He just increased his gauge," Gao said.

'He's almost ready now,' Jun thought.

"Kirikakure Saizo, attack Gaelcorga!" Mist began to form around the Duel Dragon, and Kirikakure Saizo sliced through the dragon, who tried to dodge.

"Okay, Shiden! Attack Demongodol!" Shiden and Demongodol were locked into a fierce fight and Shiden was able to destroy Demongodol, only for him to come back and crush him from behind.

"What just happened?"

"It's the effect that we Demongodol have perfected, as well as Soulguard. It allows us to counterattack and destroy our foes," Daigo explained.

"Wow! That's powerful!"

Tsukikage was next to attack and destroy Demongodol, only for him to return back to the field and strike back, when…

"Tsukikage's skill: Nanomachine Body Replacement," Zanya said as he discarded a card to teleport Tsukikage to his previous position.

"No way!"

"SAY WHAT? Did I tell you or did I tell you? How can they attack what's not there. All this disappearing and coming back to life reminds me of a zombie movie on Pay-per-view," Paruko said as she pretended to be a zombie.

"Okay," Kyosuke said as he sweatdropped.

"I think she needs a holiday," Kuguru commented.

"Tsukikage keeps coming back as long as cards are discarded from the hand," Kiri said.

"Yeah, whatever," Drum said as Gao stared in thought.

"Something's not right."

"Like what?"

"Your move."

"I draw," Doai said.

"Wish that you could come get me, hot shot? You'll have to defeat Tsukikage first, but good luck with that! He's invincible!"

"I don't need any advice from a beginner like you! Charge and Draw!"

"This just doesn't make any sense! Unless he's trying to use Tsukikage as bait," Gao said to himself.

"I call Ogre to the left! Go and crush that stealthy ninja dweeb standing in the center," Doai said as Ogre went to attack Tsukikage.

"Nice try! Nanomachine Body Replacement!"

"Tsukikage has returned to the field once again! Seriously, How many times are we see this zombie rise?"

"SEIFUKAI NEVER QUIT! DEMONGODOL, ATTACK!"

"I cast Demon Way, Norohikagami," Zanya said as a large mirror in front of Demongodol's path appeared, stopping his attack, "That's your reflection in the mirror! Your attack is reflected back at you and took out your own monster!"

"End of move."

* * *

(D: 9/Gauge: 3)

(Z: 5/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Impossible! My Demongodol!"

"Seriously? Is that all you got? This is the most boring match I've been in," Zanya confidently said.

"You little punk… You'll pay for destroying my buddy!"

"Your move."

"Draw! Now you'll see I'm the best! So, now I'm going to call Kirikakure Saizo to the right! Attack the fighter, ninja warriors!"

As Doai braced for impact, the twin Saizos simultaneously attacked with a twin attack, taking away 4 life points and as for Tsukikage, he landed a clean hit, taking his life points to three.

* * *

(D: 3/Gauge: 3)

(Z: 5/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"Wow! Zanya's ninjas are wiping the floor with Doai down there! The Seifukai might have made a tactical error, keeping Genma on ice!"

"Your move."

"Ha ha ha ha! So, it appears that I might have underestimated this guy, but I'm not done yet! It's time to put an end to this fight! Draw! Charge and draw! I must rely on your strength once again! I call Gaelcorga to the right and I equip Boulder Piercing…"

"What are you doing? It's dangerous to keep your center open…"

"SILENCE! Don't you question me and now, I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!"

"Too easy! You fell right into my trap," Zanya said to himself.

"No! Don't do it, Doai! Call your monster to the center to protect yourself," Gao pleaded.

"Defense? Earth to Gao, I thought you were a fan of offense," Drum said.

"Zanya's luring him into a trap! I can see it!"

"You do seem to have a sixth sense about these things," Kuguru said.

"I wanna know what Zanya predicted. We've seen all of Doai's cards from before," Baku said.

"I hope you're wrong, then maybe Doai has a chance," Gao said as Drum looked back at forth with a confused face, wondering what they were talking about until he remembered what Demongodol said.

* * *

_ "Ha, you still can't see anything until it's right up under your nose."_

* * *

'What's Gao seeing that I'm not?'

"It's too late for Doai anyway," Jun said with his blue eyes showing, which everyone looked at him, "Once he plays it, it's over."

"Plays what," Kyosuke said.

"I'll get that showoff in the scarf. You're going to see what the Seifukai are all about, Ninja boy! I cast…" Suddenly, Doai was teleported into a different space of different nebulas and galaxies around him, holding the card he was about to activate.

"What? What happened? What's going on and how come my card didn't activate?"

"Your predictability led you right here. When Kashinkoji helped to see your hand, I knew just how you would respond. Once I showed you Tsukikage's ability, I figured out, under the pressure, you would use that card," Zanya said as he floated, appearing and disappearing around Doai, "I will pay three gauge to activate Lethal Formation! Secret Sword, Star Crusher!" Soon the scroll appeared, revealing a star, in which Zanya slashed in half, inflicting 3 damage onto Doai, defeating him.

* * *

(D: 0/ Gauge: 4)

(Z: 5/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."

"Totsuo Doai, I am so sorry. I got so carried away with the battle and pushed things too far. You're a great warrior and it could've gone either way today."

"I'm sorry too for making fun of your proud ninja skills. I was wrong," Doai said.

"What a finish! With so many mind readers, why didn't no one knew that the middle school was going to lose 3 times in a row? Zanya's secret Sword Star Crusher allowed him to cancel out Doai's spell and inflict 3 damage points. That ninja's one tough buddyfighter!"

"Well, that was good for Doai. He lasted longer than I thought we would," Jun said.

"You know, it wasn't because Doai or his deck was inferior," Baku said.

"Yeah, it was Zanya. He's good."

"Yeah, the Katana World is so interesting," Kyosuke said, "And Zanya knows how to use it well."

"You guys agree with that," Kiri asked.

"After seeing today's match, I gotta say, Zanya's one of the guys we need to defeat," Gao said as he looked down to the stage, where he was wondering about something…

"Where are you, Genma? I really should have been fighting you today," Zanya said to himself as he heard a certain President boast.

"That was terrible. What a humiliating loss! Doai's a disgrace to the middle school," Shido said as Zanya activated the magnifying feature on his glasses, "If I knew this was going to happen, I would have made sure that Doai had Genma's deck to use. Well, it does change the fact that I'm going to win this tournament."

As soon as he saw Sofia and Shido leave, Zanya turned to his buddy, "Tsukikage, follow them."

Nin! ("Acknowledged!")

'Why does Shido have Genma's deck? What is he planning?'

A little later, after Zanya walked outside of the fighting stage with his brother following him…

"That was awesome, Big Z. I knew you would win, but still those Seifukai had no chance against without Genma," Akatsuki said.

"I know. It makes me wonder what happened to him if they sent out Doai," Zanya said.

"It was a pretty good match, Zanya, but if anyone had to win, it would be you, huh," Someone said as the person was hiding behind a tree.

"I knew it wouldn't be hard. So you think the guy on the team, huh, Tanyama," Zanya said with a smirk as the person behind the tree was Jun, along with Shiden.

"Maybe, but that's not the thing on your mind, huh," Jun said as Zanya turned his head to the side to hide something, to which Jun scratched his head, "Whatever. Just remember to focus on the tournament and sooner or later, your answers will come to you. Let's go, Shiden."

"Right," Shiden said as he and Jun went behind the tree and vanished.

"What do you think Jun meant? I thought he didn't like you, Big Z."

"He normally doesn't, meaning he knows what's going on," Zanya said as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and for next chapter, someone we all know and love will get a new power to help a certain police officer and get a new monster! Can you predict who it is and if you can, review who you think it is, along with any thoughts about the chapter, so as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	16. Chapter 16: Future Revelations

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 16: Future Revelations**

**Episode Basis: Powers Unite! Dragonic Punisher!**

* * *

Jun: As we were about to get ready for the next round with Team Balle du Soleil, there was an small problem occurring between the Seifukai, the Middle School club whose code is to train upcoming Buddyfighters with a moral code of honor and respect, and Team Kisaragi, led by Zanya, a 6th grade student who I regret knowing. Luckily, Gao and the Seifukai's Deputy leader, Totsuo Doai, came in to calm the problem, although it was Kuguru who made Zanya flee, as most girls make him do. We then learned that the leader of the Seifukai's leader, Genma Todoroki, along with the legendary deck of the Seifukai, the Koryukien, were both missing, so Doai explained that he may have to replace Genma's in today's 3rd match and even gave Gao and Kyosuke a chance to join the Seifukai once they get into middle school. I don't know about Kyosuke, but Gao quickly declined the offer, saying that he doesn't need to join because of him being the mighty Sun Fighter. Soon, after that, the next round started with Doai fighting against Zanya. However, Doai was playing into Zanya's hands once he let his emotions get the best of him and activated the card that was needed to activate Zanya's combination of Lethal Sword Formation and Secret Sword: Star Crusher, winning Zanya the match. Even though Zanya did win, at least I know, besides Gao's team, they will be something to look forward to in the next round. Still, I wonder where Genma went off to…

* * *

It was only 30 minutes after the match between the Deputy Leader of the Seifukai, Doai and the leader of Team Kisaragi, Zanya and a while before the 4th match began. While Team Balle du Soleil and Jun and Kylie thought it was best to see what their dance-loving friend, Tetsuya Kurodake, was doing before his match with the devious 7th grade fighter, Jin Magatsu, Kyosuke and Daigo thought it would be best to relax a bit and lay around on their special roof/hangout where they met. In Kyosuke's head, he could think of nothing but remembering the last match, where he saw how quick and powerful the ninjas of the Katana World were. Although he did have sort of an idea of how they were, learning from working around the CASTLE Shop with Shuutaro and practicing a bit with Jun, seeing someone just as skilled as his deck building friend was just as amazing.

'Katana World, huh? The monsters are so hi-tech and quick and the spells… I still can't believe how Zanya was able to predict how Doai was going to use the card that allowed him to play his impact card. I wonder, though…,' Kyosuke thought as he took out his deck case, 'If I face him, can I beat him? I mean Doai and I have similar decks, I guess. Not to mention, our buddy monsters…' Those last words made him turn to his buddy monster, who was next to the fence at the edge of the roof ledge, meditating. Kyosuke looked at the meditating Duel Dragon and then shook his head, 'What am I doing? Self-doubting myself? It's a tournament to have fun, not worry. If anything, I'm going to have fun battling Zanya, if I get the chance to. Gao seems just as confident to battle him too, so we'll see.' Kyosuke got up and walked a little bit to Daigo, who took a small breath before saying something.

"Is there something the matter, Kyosuke," Daigo asked.

"Nothing. I just thought we would take a small walk before meeting up with the others to see the next match. What do you say," Kyosuke said.

"Sure."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Choice, yo! I finally got it! Great Duke Astaroth! That's legit," Tetsuya said, holding a card of a white-colored man with greenish blue hair and a fire design of his chest, wearing blue clothing and spiky armor that resembled somewhat of a ghoul's face.

"Ha ha ha ha! Knew you liked it! Besides, the next round's going to get tougher," Asmodai said, who was dressed like Kuguru.

"Yeah! If we keep winning, we could meet your little friends here in the finals," Another Asmodai dressed as Baku said while he looked to the other children, who were a little confused on the Asmodai look-a-likes.

"Uh, Tetsuya? Who are these guys," Kiri asked.

"They're my analyst and deck builder. Here to represent for Team Tetsu and Dai, yo," Tetsuya explained.

"I analyze stuff," Asmodai-Kuguru said.

"And I build stuff," Asmodai-Baku said.

"That explains a lot," Jun said sarcastically, scratching his head.

"Bro, I'm seeing double here," Baku said, pointing out to the Asmodai doubles, "Are they alter-egos of Demon Lord Asmodai?"

"Yep! Spot-on, yo! The real one's doing his thang!"

"Ok, I guess," Kuguru said.

"HEY," someone said, running up to the two teams, who they looked at running to them, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Wait, aren't you the Wild Card of the Middle School, Yuuten Amamiya," Kuguru said.

"That's right. I was wondering where you guys were after the 2nd match. By the way, Gao, that was some good fighting against Lady Suzuha," Yuuten said, giving the Sun Fighter a thumbs-up.

"Ah, thanks! It was nothing! It was fun battling her," Gao said, scratching his head in embarrassment, while Drum just looked away.

"So, what are you doing here, Yuuten," Kiri asked.

"Well, I, uh…," Yuuten stuttered before a card from her deck came out, revealing to be Genjuro Saki.

"Yui came here to ask if she could watch the next matches with you lot," Saki said, as Yuuten was looking at his buddy with blushing cheeks, "Apparently, she saw how excellent you children were, cheering each other on, so…," Saki tried to continue before Yuuten placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking anymore.

"Saki, why do you do this to me," Yuuten said, as she climbed onto Saki's shoulders to keep his mouth shut, while the others watched, sweatdropping over they were seeing.

"Looks like those two have a complicated friendship," Kuguru said.

"You sure? If I didn't know any better, they act like they were family members," Kylie said.

"Yeah, like two peas in a pod, yo," Tetsuya said before Gao walked up to the bickering duo, who stopped once they saw Gao holding out his hand.

"You guys seem all right, especially how you guys act together. So, put it there," Gao said, offering his hand, which Yuuten slowly took.

"Thanks, I guess," Yuuten quietly said, before she looked around for a certain someone, "Um, where's Kyosuke?"

"Oh, bro said that he needed to take a break or something, so he and Daigo went somewhere. To where, I don't know," Baku said.

"Hopefully, they will make it before the next match starts," Kuguru said.

"I hope so," Yuuten said scratching her arm a bit, wondering where her opponent from the Wild Match went.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Student Council President's office, where Shido was discussing something with Team Naniwa Card Club, which consisted of Jin, Megumi, and Kenji…

"You know the plan. All you have to do is win your matches for us to succeed and when the tournament's over, the one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, will be yours truly, Magoroku Shido. But, if the plan's going to work, you'll have to win, no matter the cost, you understand me or should I spell it out," Shido said.

"Well, if I got to win it at any cost, some of it should be paid to me, if you catch my drift," Jin said, holding his hand out in a begging way, which infuriated Shido.

"How dare you!? I've already given you more than enough!"

"This guy, huh? Doesn't know how to negotiate…"

"He's not very generous on the giving, isn't he," Kenji chuckled.

"Ah, well. You can't blame a guy for trying. It's been real, Shids," Jin said before he and his partners began to leave.

"Don't you see this is important? Where is your school pride? You sense of honor?"

"If we had any of those, we wouldn't waste it with you. Ta-ta," Kenji said before Megumi closed the door to them.

* * *

Back to Kyosuke and Daigo, who were walking around to the school plaza…

"So, Daigo, do you think we have a chance beating that Zanya guy after what we saw," Kyosuke asked his buddy monster.

"I don't really know, Kyosuke. Zanya seems like a very focused Buddyfighter who searches for a weak point in his opponent's playstyle and exploit it and it's not just that," Daigo said, "When he fought Doai, he forced him to fight head-on and used that Secret Sword card to finish him when Doai played the card Zanya needed him to play…"

"Yeah. Secret Sword: Star Crusher. According to Kuguru, there are two others that respond to other plays the opponent make as well, so there is no sound strategy to play at that, except…," Kyosuke said as he remembered the words he heard in his last dream…

* * *

"_Always trust your instincts, Kyosuke. Let them guide you to your true strength…"_

* * *

When Kyosuke remembered those words, he stood frozen in thought, wondering where about that dream, 'That dream was so vague. It was like a message or something, and what was it about with the silver deck case,' he thought to himself.

"Kyosuke," Daigo shouted, snapping Kyosuke out of his thought, "Is there something you're thinking about you're not telling me?"

"Actually, I…," Kyosuke was about to say, before he heard a ear-screeching roar that made him fall on his knees and cover his ears in pain, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Kyosuke, what's wrong!?"

"I don't know, Daigo, but it… sounds like…something screeching," Kyosuke said as he tried to get up, before hearing another screech, "Can't you hear it?"

"No, I can't," Daigo said before going into thought, 'I don't know what's wrong with Kyosuke, but I need to keep an eye and get some help.'

"Daigo… something's telling me we should go to where that screeching is come from."

"WHAT!? We don't even know where it's coming from, especially if you're the only one who can hear it," Daigo exclaimed.

"Exactly. If I can hear it, then I can probably find where it's coming from," Kyosuke said, turning to his buddy, "If anything happens to me, though, I want you to find Gao and the others and get them to help, ok?"

Daigo took a minute to think before sighing, "Right, but I'm staying with you until then, alright?"

"Alright. Now, I just need to listen for it," Kyosuke said as he calmed down and looked around his surroundings and heard another screech coming from the left of him, which made him seethe his teeth a bit in pain, "It's coming from over there! Let's go!"

As they ran, Daigo looked to his buddy with worry, 'I wonder if Kyosuke's pain is something is caused by something or someone…'

* * *

At the same time, at the Buddy Police HQ…

"Commander I," Tasuku said, calling from another location as he showed on the monitor dressed in a school uniform and glasses, "I'm just outside Aibo Academy."

"Perfect. According to the radar, the unknown monsters are still close by," Commander I said.

"Remember: You're under cover. We don't want anyone recognizing you," Takihara said.

"No problem there," someone said, revealing to be Stella, dressed in a girl's version of the school uniform Tasuku was wearing, "Everybody knows glasses are a perfect disguise."

"I still don't see why I can't go in and investigate as myself," Tasuku said, which Stella chuckled to before her tablet beeped.

"I got…two signals from our mystery monsters," Stella said as she looked on her tablet.

* * *

Back at Shido's office…

"What a total rip-off. Why does he have to make things so difficult," Shido said as he paced in front of his desk while Sofia watched. Suddenly, the room darkened as the curtains blew and an entity of three dragon heads with two horns, glowing sets of eyes and cloaked in almost an evil-looking aura appeared behind them.

"Why are you waiting," the entity said.

"Azi Dahaka!"

"Our deepest apologies," Sofia said as she bowed to the floating entity, "It's proving difficult finding a new Dark Core possessor. Rouga's not easy to replace."

"Enough excuses! Master desires someone tenacious, powerful and well-suited to possess the Dark Core Deck," Azi Dahaka said.

"Uhhh… Maybe Jin Magatsu would be a good fit. He's arrogant and only cares about himself. He's perfect for the powers of darkness," Shido said as he smiled.

"Make it so."

* * *

Back to Jin Magatsu, who walking along with his team, and tossing his set of black die into the air…

"Let's see what the dice say," Jin said as he caught them in his hand and looked, "Ok, that settles it. I've decided I'm going to lose my next match."

"And what about your promise to Shido about helping him win," Megumi said, to which Kenji chuckled.

"As if he cares what that wimp of a president, right, Jin?"

"Right. Besides, he was foolish enough to pay me upfront and he won't give me any more. I always say, you gotta pay to play," Jin said.

"Such good words to live under," Kenji said.

"You really do live up to your reputation, Jin Magatsu," Tasuku said in front of the team with Stella behind the officer.

"Tasuku, this is an undercover operation," Stella said to Tasuku, who ignored and took off his disguise under his Buddy Police uniform.

"I understand you're taking bribes to fake a Buddyfight. I never could figure out why they call you "The Uncrowned King", but I guess here it is, huh?"

"Well, this is awkward," Megumi said, while Kenji hid a bit behind the two, scowling a bit.

'Why is he here? Of all times,' Kenji thought.

"You know my name. I gotta say I'm impressed the great Boy Wonder cop would know who I am."

"We believe someone's secretly entered an illegal Buddy contract with powerful monsters, just like Rouga Aragami did. Our GPS pinpointed that the monsters are prowling somewhere along here."

"And you think I have something with it?"

"You tell me. But, for the record, I don't acknowledge someone like you as a True Buddyfighter," Tasuku said, which Megumi growl a bit at him, "Purposely losing a card fight is an insult to your opponent and the game."

"I don't really care what others think about me. I just keep my head down and do what I'm told," Jin said in an indifferent tone.

"Well, if that's so, it's a pathetic attitude. You may not be behind this, but it doesn't matter because wherever there's trouble, you can always be found close by," Tasuku said right before he heard someone yelling.

"It's coming over there, Daigo," Kyosuke yelled, seething from the screeching pain in his ears and running past them, "Come on!"

"I'm coming," Daigo said, trying to run after his Buddy on his tiny legs.

"Kyosuke? Where's he going," Tasuku said, just before another beep came from Stella's tablet.

"Sorry, Tasuku, but I'm picking up the monsters over there," Stella said pointing to the right and making Tasuku gasp, seeing that was where Kyosuke and Daigo were going.

'That's the same direction where…,' Tasuku quickly thought, "I guess not. I'll be watching you." Soon Tasuku and Stella walked off.

"Keep those streets safe," Jin rhetorically said. Unbeknownst to them, a certain Demon Lord was eavesdropping on the situation between them. Soon, the black haired boy with the golden cowlick and his Buddy monster came into a part of the school grounds where the fighting stage was nearby.

"Ok! So this is where the screeching was coming from," Kyosuke said.

"You hear any," Daigo said.

"No, I don't. But I don't understand. This is where…"

"KYOSUKE," Tasuku said as he and Stella came, running up to Kyosuke, "What are you doing here?" Suddenly another beep came from Stella's tablet.

"The signals are coming from here, but I don't see any…," Stella was about to say. Just then, the area darkened and Azi Dahaka appeared behind the three teenagers and Daigo.

"Wha-what is that," Kyosuke said, shivering a bit in fear, as his Buddy monster transformed into his true form and began to growl. Suddenly, Jack came out of Tasuku's deck and roared at the entity as well and attacked him with his blades. Soon, the entity retaliated by attacking Jack and Daigo with lightning that pulled them into some portal that was sucking them in.

"JACK, NO!"

"DAIGO!" The two Buddyfighters grabbed their monsters' tails and were also pulled into the portal as well. Stella drops her tablet, stunned by the recent phenomenon that occurred right in front of her.

"Something's wrong! I've lost Tasuku's signal from Aibo Academy," an operator said.

"Commander, it's worse than that and not just him. Tasuku and another individual have seem to have vanished from the planet completely," Takihara added.

Soon after that, Tasuku begins to wake up in another location and sees his Buddy monster, Jack, unconscious as well, next to him.

"Jack," Tasuku said as he walked to his buddy monster and tried to wake him, "Wake up, Jack!"

"Uhhh… Tasuku…"

"Hey, pal," Tasuku said just before he heard another grunt. It was coming from Kyosuke, who he and Daigo were teleported to the same area as well as the Buddy Cop and Jackknife Dragon.

"Kyosuke!"

"What time is it," Kyosuke groggily said as he got up, "Wait a minute! Daigo!" Kyosuke looked around, ignoring Tasuku and saw his buddy monster, unconscious, as well.

"DAIGO! Daigo, wake up. Wake up please," Kyosuke said as he tried to wake his buddy monster up. Suddenly, Daigo began to open his eyes and yawn a little.

"Kyosuke…"

"Are you two OK," Tasuku said as he and Jack came up to them.

"Yeah, we are. Right, buddy?"

"Yes, my buddy," Daigo said as he got up slowly.

"Good. But, now we need to know where are we," Tasuku said as they all looked and saw they were in some kind of stadium a little similar to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, but the sky was a dark violet with red and blue galaxies forming.

"It ain't home, I can tell you that," Kyosuke said. Suddenly, a door in front of them began to open, and coming from them was a large humanoid dragon in black and blue armor with wing-like appendages on the armor. He was also holding a sword and shield made in the same design as his armor. Both Jack and Daigo focused an posed for any combat this monster may bring.

"Is that a…," Kyosuke said.

"Super Armordragon, Galvanic Thunder Dragon," Tasuku finished, "I've never seen the real thing. We must be in the Dragon World."

"You are wrong, young prey…," a deep and dark voice said above them. Above them all was a large dragon on four legs, encased in blood red and yellow armor with a long claw with scythe like nails on his right hand and a shield-like weapon on his left and yellow eyes that stared at the four like predator to his soon-to-be prey. The sight of the dragon made Daigo a little nervous, but Kyosuke awestruck.

"That's Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan. He's one of the most powerful Duel Dragons out there," Kyosuke said, his mouth agape.

"As Gael said, you're wrong. It's a battlefield," the Super Armordragon said as Gael Khan landed besides him, only being taller than him by a few inches.

"Yeah, but, why would you bring us all here?"

"Monsters from other worlds gather here to compete. The winner is recognized as the strongest and added to the ranks of Azi Dahaka's army of darkness."

"Azi Dahaka," Tasuku repeated.

"It must be that weird creature that brought us here," Daigo said as he turned to Kyosuke, "And it must be the creature's screeches that you heard, Kyosuke."

"Yeah," Kyosuke said.

"We don't want any part of it. So, let us go right now," Jack commanded.

"Jack is my buddy monster and I won't let him or any others get caught in a battle like that," Tasuku said, raising his hand to Galvanic Feather.

"How cute. You think we care about your reasons, human," Gael Khan said as he cackled a little.

"We are the Gatekeepers of this arena. If you wish to leave here, you must fight us," Galvanic Feather Dragon said.

* * *

Back on Earth, in the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage, the 4th match of the ABC Cup already began with Tetsuya against Jin. As Tetsuya finished charging, he called Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar and ordered to attack, already taking 2 points away from Jin.

"End of move."

* * *

(J: 8/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Wow, is this really the same kid who was called "The Weakest Fighter" in his grade? Tetsuya Kurodake, of Team Tetsu and Dai! Give it up, folks," Paruko announced.

"Your move."

"Draw."

"Hey, check it out. I had no idea Jin used Katana World as well," Gao said.

"For sure, bro. It's a world where toms of skilled fighters used because it's the best of making counterattacks," Baku said.

"Which is why I use it," Jun said as he puffed out his chest.

"And no one really cares," Kylie said under her breath.

"Only he would draw Demon Way, Karakurenai right away," Megumi said as she and Kenji were checking on the monitors, "It's an impact card that deals four damage and can only be cast when your opponent has four or less life points and two or less cards in their hand.

"Still, if Jin wants to lose, he'll try to get rid of it," Kenji said in a low tone only Megumi heard.

"It's time to knock those kids out of their running," Shido said as he watched with a sneaky grin.

"I'll add it to my gauge," Jin said as he moved the impact card to the gauge and drew again, "Guess I better make it look like I'm trying. Buddy Call! Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center! I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the right and Sea-Splitting Irukamaru to the left." Soon, Yamigitsune, a monster with an Oni mask, gray armor and tattered pants and another with pale skin with white and blue clothing and purple wisps on its shoulder appeared on their designated positions.

"Is that a ghost and goblin," Kiri stuttered.

"Not even. They're Skull Warriors from Katana World," Kylie said calmly.

"Yeah, they are," Kuguru confirmed.

"A Skull Warrior is born when someone's soul is brought back to Earth as a demon and that is my monster," Jin explained.

"I have risen for battle and destroy you," Kimensai said.

"Aw, yeah. I've been dying for a fight," Irukamaru said as Yamigitsune chuckled maliciously. Soon, Asmodai joined in with his own laughter, confusing and scaring Tetsuya.

"Ahhh! What's so funny!? You're freaking me out, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Heads up," Asmodai said as he pointed to Kimensai leaping in to attack, which Tetsuya screamed. Kimensai destroyed Zepar with a slash of his blade and then inflicted two damage to Tetsuya.

"Kimensai has the ability of Penetrate," Asmodai-Kuguru figured.

"Aw, man. That's not good for us, you know what I'm saying?"

"Relax, kid. Kimensai will probably vanish after this turn," Asmodai said.

"Vanish?"

"The thing about Skull Warriors is that most of them are destroyed at the end of the turn. These kind of monsters can only be summoned to our world for one attack," Kuguru said.

"No matter how strong they are, I'm not scared of them," Drum said confidently.

"Whoa, take a look at that," Gao said as they turned back to the field.

"To Darkness," Yamigitsune said as he exhaled a lavender mist that engulfed an destroyed Kimensai.

"His turn's not done. Why he'd vaporized him, yo," Tetsuya said.

"I choose to send Kimensai to the drop zone and then draw a new card. To Darkness is Yamigitsune's ability. You'll see that the goblins aren't destroyed for nothing. Look alive, kid," Jin said as Irukamaru slashed Tetsuya and Yamigitsune whipped him for a total of 4 damage.

"Check out that continuous attack! Now Tetsuya is down to 4 life points."

"If you kept Karakurenai in your hand, you would've been done in your next move," Megumi explained.

* * *

(J: 8/Gauge: 3)

(T: 4/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Come on, A-dog, let's throw it down, yo," Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai danced together, "Check it, oh yeah, I'm going to pay three gauge, get this monster out his cage! I call Great Duke, Astaroth, he'll take you to town, dawg! You want to surrender with this home boy in the center!"

"Let's feast on some Katana slime for lunch. He he he he…"

"That's his new card. Broski doesn't waste any time, does he," Baku said.

"Yo yo yo! A link cast is best for destroying all the rest! With Astaroth, it takes 0 gauge to unleash my spell card rage! No charge in my hand and take two, yo! Chicka chicka what! Yeah," Tetsuya rapped, "Increase gauge with Key of Solomon, 1st Volume! Add life with Key of Solomon, 2nd Volume!"

"A steady assault of spells. Now I get why the guy picked Magic World," Gao said.

"Now I buddy call my main man, yo! Demon Lord Asmodai to the right!"

"A buddy gift boosted his life points to six and he sends a fierce lineup to the field!"

"Boom chicka chicka wa wa! Yo! Asmodai's legit! You'll see it it's true! One second, he's there! Hey, what's he up to? A sneak attack, Dangerous Backdrop, yo," Tetsuya said as he activated Asmodai's ability.

"Like I said, they're not destroyed for nothing," Jin said as Yamigitsune reformed to the center stage, much to Tetsuya's surprise.

"Hey, I defeated that guy!"

"Incoming," Asmodai said.

"Demon Way, Geppakugiri," Jin cast as Yamigitsune went in to destroy Astaroth, but he returned back to the field to which Jin growled a bit, "I guess I'm only able to take out his soul."

* * *

Back to the coliseum…

"If this coliseum is only for monsters, then humans have no place to be here," Jack said.

"Indeed. We have no use for such pathetic creatures. I don't know you two ended up here, humans, but begone," the Super Armordragon commanded.

"Go, Tasuku," Jack said in a low tone.

"But, I'm not leaving you here," Tasuku said.

"He's right, Daigo. I'm not leaving you here with them," Kyosuke said.

"They're willing to let you two go free. Don't worry, Tasuku, you won't be alone," Jack said as he looked to Kyosuke, "Besides, another will appear, just as I did."

Just then, Tasuku remembered the first time he met Jack…

* * *

_It was in the small forest I was left in after the Disaster, where I had nowhere to go. Suddenly, I found this card that came out of nowhere and it came out of my hands and changed into Jackknife Dragon._

"_I am known as Jackknife Dragon, Findar the 100__th__. Young man of destiny, just what are your desires," The large dragon said to me._

"_I wanna… help people," I said in a scared tone, "But, I'm young. I need to be an adult to do that. Can you help me?"_

"_If it's what you desire, I shall help, young one."_

* * *

"I get it. You don't want me to get hurt. You're protecting me, just as I should protect others from danger," Tasuku said as he looked to Kyosuke.

"Tasuku…"

"Listen, Tasuku… It's your destiny. Your battle should not end here today," Jack said as Tasuku thought for a bit, and then grabbed Kyosuke's arm.

"Tasuku, what are you doing?"

"We need to leave. I'm sorry you got tied into this, but look, if we have this chance to leave, then we should take it, Kyosuke," Tasuku said in a serious tone.

"But, what about…"

"Kyosuke, leave with Tasuku," Daigo said, making his buddy gasp, "I'll stay with Jack and help him fight. As a buddy and a friend to you, I can't let you get hurt or worse. It would not only compromise our bond, but our pact, remember?"

'He's right…'

* * *

_It was the first night that Daigo came to this world after defeating Tasuku. Shuutaro and Ginga were excited that I finally got a buddy monster, especially from the Danger World. Before we went to bed, we had a small talk about being Buddies._

"_So, Daigo, if we're going to be buddies, then we need to try to know some stuff about each other," I said as I began to tell him who I was and about my condition. Luckily, Daigo knew about amnesia and accepted my condition._

"_I understand. It's the reason why you're staying with this other human, even though he's not related to you by blood. So, if I tell you something personal like you did, can I tell you something personal about me, right," Daigo said as he looked to the window._

"_Maybe, if you're comfortable with it," I said._

_He sighed a bit before telling me, "I know I'm classified as a Fighting Dragon and even my kind is meant to fight as a way to live, but when I lived in the Danger World, I saw many fights with creatures fighting to survive, fights for dominance, and fights for even territory. It made me think a bit that fighting constantly for something is pointless if it doesn't have a true purpose. It's one reason why I'm here, as your buddy, to gain a better purpose for fighting, so maybe I can become a leader for the Danger World and maybe guide the creatures to find their reasons of fighting. I know it sounds ludicrous and a pointless endeavor, but I feel it's a dream for me to fulfill." I stood there for a few seconds before going down to his level and putting my hand on his shoulder._

"_It sounds like a goal you won't give up on, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then, let's make a pact. A dream for us. I'll help on your dream if you help me with my dream and we make sure each of us won't get discouraged or get hurt towards it, okay," I said as I put my hand out for a handshake._

"_Okay, my buddy."_

* * *

"I remember our pact," Kyosuke muttered.

"And I know it's your dream to learn who you were and you'll have friends to help with it. So, I'm willing to put my dream past, so you can accomplish yours," Daigo said, making Jack gasp as he heard this. Kyosuke began to growl in sadness.

"Let's go, Tasuku," Kyosuke said as he and Tasuku ran past the gargantuan creatures and past the gate.

"So, some of the prey left. Oh, well. We can still have fun with these guys," Khan hissed as he chuckled a bit.

As soon as they were a little past the gate, Tasuku stopped a bit and pulled Kyosuke back, making him stop.

"Hey, we need to leave, right?"

"Kyosuke, I can't leave Jack, like I said before and I know you can't leave your buddy, right," Tasuku said as Kyosuke looked to the side, "I'm going to try to help them a bit, but I want you to stand back. Don't worry. We'll all leave together." Suddenly, Tasuku took out his deck case and held it out. "TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!"

Suddenly, a flash blinded Kyosuke and when it died down revealed Tasuku with longer hair and the cards from his deck floated around him.

'This is the Future Force Gao was talking about,' Kyosuke thought as he saw Tasuku transform before his eyes. Tasuku blasted the creatures behind with his Dragon Breath.

"I will fight you both instead," Tasuku said as he equipped his Dragonblade, Dragobrave, "In place of Jack and Daigo!"

"No, Tasuku! Just stand down," Jack pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you! He's my only family," Tasuku said, making Kyosuke gasp as he heard this.

"What are you doing? You're putting your own desires before the needs of others. But you know this makes you like…"

"The same as Jin Magatsu? Yeah, well maybe so, but, it's also like Daigo," Tasuku said, "He's willing to keep his buddy safe at the risk of losing his dream, so I will do the same. I will choose to protect you," Tasuku said as he felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around. "Kyosuke?"

"I'm staying too. I can't fight like you can, but I'm not letting my buddy lose to save my hide. I'll be there to support him, no matter what," Kyosuke said with a determined gaze.

"Kyosuke…," Daigo softly said as Kyosuke's deck case shined a little for no one to notice.

"Okay, but stay behind me, okay. I can't risk a friend to get hurt," Tasuku said

"Right," Kyosuke agreed as he and Tasuku charged in.

* * *

Back to the fighting stage…

"End of move."

"Whoa! After that link attack by Astaroth and Asmodai, Magatsu's down to four life points!"

"Next turn, I'm going to finish the score and represent with Diabolical Hardcore," Tetsuya rapped.

"Yeah," Asmodai agreed.

"Jin, do you really plan on losing to this guy," Megumi said.

"He does seem to be a little weird," Kenji said.

"That's calling the kettle black. Let's see. I pay one gauge and call Yamigitsune to the center. No, wait. Make that to the right. I call Tempest, Garo-oh to center," Jin said as he called Yamigitsune and then, a creature with the head of a bovine's skull, wearing a dirty cloak and holding a scythe-like weapon.

"Talk about a boneheaded move. What is he thinking?"

"Yeah, Kimensai and Garo-oh are the same: they both go to the drop zone after they attack," Jun explained, "It will disappear if it attacks, so it means…"

"His center will be open for the start of Tetsuya's turn," Kuguru finished.

"He's practically saying to him: Hit me with your best shot, bro. Fire away."

"What's this? Is the pressure getting to him? Has he totally lost it," Paruko announced.

"What a dunce! What's Magatsu thinking," Shido panicked.

"I pay one gauge to activate Garo-oh's ability," Jin said as Garo-oh roared and was bathed in a fiery aura, "Now, Yamigitsune, attack Astaroth!" Yamigitsune produced a few purple fires in his hand and threw them at Astaroth, which engulfed and destroyed him, only for him to return.

"He came back with Soulguard, yo!"

"I'll end with Garo-oh." The Skull warrior came in and slashed through Astaroth. "As you can see, Garo-oh's ability increases his power and allows him to Double Attack." Garo-oh finished his second attack, inflicting 2 more damage to Tetsuya. "Yamigitsune, now to Darkness."

Yamigitsune was about to activate his ability, when…

"So what's the deal, Shortstop? Your buddy's trying to win or not," Asmodai said, making the undead sorcerer put down his mask a bit.

"You were eavesdropping."

"I'll admit I may have overheard a thing or two," Asmodai said as Yamigitsune continued his actions, destroying Garo-oh with his ability.

"With Darkness, A Skull Warrior that inflicted damage to the opponent, it can be sent to the drop zone and then, one card can be drawn."

As Jin was about to draw a card, he began to envision a bright light shining above him. "What's this? It looks like the sun," Jin said as Gao's face came into view.

"_Hey, man! I'm really looking forward to seeing you Buddyfight in the big tournament!"_

"Gao…"

"With the effect, To Darkness, you can draw one card, just so that you know," Megumi said, snapping Jin out of his vision.

As he drew his card, Jin's eyes bugged out a little as he drew, "I drew it. I really drew it!"

"Karakurenai…"

"Looks like he is going to win, after all. I wonder what made him change his mind…"

"Now that I've drawn it, what do I do? I can't believe it… I guess, somewhere deep inside me, I really did want to play this card. Karakurenai can only played when both centers are open. You gotta think this happened for a reason," Jin said.

"Why do you say that," Megumi asked.

"I saw him up there," Jin said as he raised his hand, "The Sun Fighter! I have to win now because I seriously want to beat him in the Finals."

"That's the spirit! Tetsuya, we lost this one."

"Say whaaaa?"

"Don't worry. It'll make you stronger," Asmodai said as he winked to his buddy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the coliseum, Tasuku was still trying to protect Jack with his blade, but was quickly threw down by the impact. As for Daigo, he tried to land a spinning axe kick on Gael Khan's crest, the Emperor Dragon quickly slammed him down with his claw while Kyosuke stood there, helpless to do anything.

"You two didn't think that helping your friends would make a difference," Galvanic Feather said, "A human too weak to fight and another that can't fight."

"It's almost poetic," Gael Khan cackled, "But completely correct. You'll perish, knowing that your decisions will serve in your destruction!"

"We can't give up," Tasuku said.

"That's enough. You and your friend must go."

"We can't. Remember when we were rookie cops on our first mission," Tasuku said as he remembered that event, "We were sent out to recover a core deck case and found ourselves surrounded by the gang of criminal Buddyfighters."

"But we don't have that power anymore," Jack said.

"The moment our powers became as one, that card was born," Tasuku said Kyosuke ran to where Daigo was lying, "Kyosuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm done," Kyosuke sobbed, "I'm done watching this. Listen up, you overgrown lizards! You won't hurt my friends anymore!"

"And what makes you think you can do anything, human? Your creature is risking his life and you stand there, doing nothing," Khan said.

"Well then, fight me instead," Kyosuke said as he took out his case, "I'll take you and protect Daigo because he's not only my buddy; HE'S ONE OF MY FAMILY!" Suddenly, his case began to glow a blinding light that blinded everyone.

"What's going on," Jack said.

"This human…"

"Kyosuke, is that?"

"TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!" Kyosuke yelled as his case turned silver and his hair began to grow as long as Tasuku's, but changed to a silver color, except for his gold cowlick. His eyes began to change, turning to golden colored and began to resemble a dragon's eyes. Finally, his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode, but looked more defined, as it gained more scales and the core deck began to spill out and surround him. As the others were stunned by this transformation, Tasuku got up and looked with shock.

"Kyosuke, how... I thought… but…"

"I know it seems weird, but, believe me, it's a shocker to me too. All we can do is fight, so, trust me: we'll all be leaving together," Kyosuke said as he turned to Tasuku, who nodded and smiled.

"Kyosuke…"

"Come on, Daigo. Let's fight together," Kyosuke said as he grabbed a card out of nowhere, "I equip Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy!" Suddenly, a pair of Ono-like axes with blood red cutting edges, steel handles and sharp peens, glowing a glowing in a golden color formed in Kyosuke's hands.

"I understand. It's the same when…," Tasuku said as Daigo got up behind Kyosuke.

"It's the power of miracles. Tasuku…," Jack said as Tasuku walked to Jack.

"We need to follow his example. By fighting together and making our strength one, we can win this."

"Here's to fighting with a major bang," Jack said as he and Tasuku were teleported to a dark void and came out with Tasuku holding a glowing card.

"We have a new impact card," Tasuku said as Jack roared. Suddenly, Tasuku and Kyosuke exchanged looks and soon both Buddyfighters and buddy monsters faced their backs to each other.

"Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

"Galvanic Thunder!/Emperor Flame," both gatekeepers said as they charged their attacks, but stopped.

"CAST!/CAST!" Tasuku and Jack were wrapped in a golden glow together as Kyosuke and Daigo were wrapped in a blood red glow.

"Let's combine all our energies into one," Tasuku said as a gargantuan sword was being pulled out of its steel chains by a reptilian arm.

"Right," Kyosuke said as his axes began to form a pair of glowing dragons' heads in a blood red color that began to glow until it was as large as Gael Khan.

"IMPACT! DRAGONIC PUNISHER!/IMPACT! FRENZIED RUSH!" The attacks were so large and powerful that they nearly slashed the floating coliseum in half and pushed it a few feet away from its original position. Both Galvanic Feather and Gael Khan fell to their knees, weakened by the tremendous impact cards as the buddies landed to their feet.

"Forgive us. I always believe humans to be inferior to our kind," Galvanic Feather said as he looked to Tasuku and Kyosuke, "But who would have known there are those who can bond their powers to the powers of their monsters?"

"It's unbelievable that we did lose to you, but since we did, our lives belong to you both," Gael Khan said as he bowed to them as soon both dragons glowed and changed into their card forms and flew to their hands.

"Let's all go home," Tasuku said as he looked to everyone.

"Yeah."

"Certainly."

"Right!"

* * *

Back to Jin and Tetsuya…

"Final Phase! And I cast," Jin said as the stage began to glow red and his Skull Warriors appeared behind him, "One who calls calamity! This world shall be tainted red! Demon Way, Karakurenai!" The Skull Warriors transformed into a gigantic fireball, in a swirling motion, blasted Tetsuya, stripping away the rest of his points.

* * *

(J: 4/Gauge: 0)

(T: 0/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Jin Magatsu."

"Awesome! Talk about a finishing move," Gao said.

"It's too bad Kyosuke wasn't able to see this," Kylie said as Jun got up with an angry look on his face.

"That's it! I'm going to look for him," Jun said as he walked out in a huff with Kylie following him and the others laughing while sweatdropping.

* * *

At the Seifukai Hall, where Doai had rounded the Seifukai members…

"What do you mean you still don't know the whereabouts of Genma," Doai said as a kunai was thrown into the wall near him with a note tied onto it.

"A message," one member said, "From who?"

"Silence!" Doai took the note off and read it as Zanya and Tsukikage listened in from the bushes outside the hut and vanished, "Dear Seifukai, I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council Office!? What the!?"

* * *

Back to where Kyosuke and Tasuku came back from that different dimension, Stella almost dropped her tablet when she saw both Tasuku and Kyosuke with the same hair, glowing core gadgets and bruises on them and their buddy monsters. She figured out that Kyosuke used Future Force, but as Tasuku tried to explain, she almost fainted, but Tasuku was able to catch her and wake her up before she actually did. Soon after that…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO THE BUDDY HQ WITH YOU," Kyosuke yelled as Daigo sighed again.

"Calm down, Kyosuke. We just want to know why and how you used Future Force. As you can probably guess, it's not a power normal humans have. I may be breaking some protocols, but we need to make sure if you're not linked to a certain person," Tasuku explained.

"A certain person? Who do you mean," Daigo asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Tasuku said, "Stella, if you're well enough, can you take Kyosuke and his buddy to the Buddy HQ?"

"Yeah, I think so. If you would, please follow me," Stella said as she walked to Kyosuke, who took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go, Daigo." Kyosuke and Daigo soon followed the Buddy Police official. As Tasuku watched as they walked off, a beep came from Tasuku's receiver as it was someone calling.

"Tasuku, come in!"

"Yes, Mr. Takihara!"

"Thanks goodness! We thought, after we lost your signal, we thought we lost you."

"I'm alright. I'll explain everything as soon as I get back."

"What about the other signal? The data showed that another buddy monster and human disappeared the same time you did."

"They did. The civilians were taken at the same place Jack and I were taken, but they are alright as well. Stella's taking them to the HQ for investigation. You see, while we were in there…"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! That's right as I am leaving it like that! With Future Force Kyosuke, the future is unpredictable! A few reasons I need to explain on this story though…**

**1\. The reason why I ended it like this is to add mystery to the story. You read a story with an ending like that, it will make you want to read more to find out the rest. **

**2\. I will add that part of the story where Kyosuke is examined and asked about his power from the Buddy Police in the next chapter, but the reason I gave him Future Force in this chapter is the course of the story. You'll all see soon enough! Same thing for why Kenji hid from Tasuku in the chapter. Try to guess why!**

**3\. This pertains to another question I have been asking in my reviews and such. I want to add new forms of Daigo, well since he has a rivalry to Drum, having one evolved form and no other forms in the other worlds would seem unfair, right, especially in this week's new episode. I can't wait for next week's, though! I ask for my readers what forms Daigo should have and what abilities he should have and such. Nothing too powerful, but something related to his evolved form. **

**4\. The new weapon Kyosuke gained is a new card I made since he shouldn't just have Steel Spear, Bravelance. As for Onos, it's a type of Japanese axe used by samurai, woodcutters and such in the olden times of Japan. In Japanese, it even means "Axe!" That's clever!**

**5\. Lastly, I want to thank all the followers who recently started following me and my story! It makes me feels so elated that people want to read my story of Buddyfight! I had this idea in my head for a while since I created my Fanfiction account, so I'm glad as this is one of my first stories! Don't worry, I will continue my stories of Buddyfight as the show continues and I may even make some side stories too, maybe Cardfight Vanguard crossover with a certain evil force trying to control all worlds again. The sky's the limit!**

**That's all for the moment, so, as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**

* * *

**New Item: **

**Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy:**

**Attribute: Weapon/Duel Dragon**

**Power: 4000**

**Critical: 2**

**Effect: When link attacking with a Duel Dragon, this item gains Double Attack.**


	17. Chapter 17: Knight vs Emperor!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 17: Dragon Knight vs. Dangerous Emperor!**

**Episode Basis: Noble Heart! Together with the Dragon Knight!**

* * *

Tasuku: As the ABC Cup was commencing, Stella and I were given a mission to find two rogue Buddy monsters who created an illegal Buddy contract with someone. At first, I thought that person would be Jin Magatsu, who ran into while searching for the monsters and after overhearing him forfeiting his match in the Cup, I knew that he could be a possible suspect as his respect of the game was completely wrong. Soon after that, we found the signal from the monsters along with Kyosuke and his buddy monster, along with a mysterious monster known as Azi Dahaka. Before long, Kyosuke and I, along with our Buddy monsters were taken to some kind of coliseum where we were face to face with Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan, the gatekeepers of that coliseum. Even though the gatekeepers gave Kyosuke and me a chance to leave, we had to stay and protect our Buddies, even though protecting Jack made me copy the same actions as Jin Magatsu did in going towards my goals. In a way, Kyosuke had the same bond with Daigo as I did with Jack, because as he tried to protect his buddy monster from Gael Khan, he was able to use Future Force. With my bond with Jack, we were able to create a new impact card, Dragonic Punisher, and along with Kyosuke, we were able to defeat the gatekeepers, not only allowing our freedom, but gaining the gatekeepers as monsters to fight on our side. But, one question runs through my mind: how was Kyosuke able to use Future Force? I just hope he's not linked to Wolf, or if he is him…

* * *

It was an hour later after the whole battle inside the coliseum of Azi Dahaka where Tasuku and Kyosuke fought against the Gatekeepers, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Gael Khan, in which both Buddyfighters had to use Future Force, although it was the only thing ringing in Kyosuke's mind as he and Daigo were being led by Stella to the Buddy Police HQ's top floor, the Command Center. As he kept walking, he looked at his core deck in his core deck holder, which was still silver from the change, and tried to envision the whole thing happening to him again. To him, the power of Future Force felt in ways that he couldn't put in words but a few: mysterious yet oddly familiar.

* * *

'Just what am I,' he asked to himself in thought as he kept walking, not noticing that a certain blonde haired girl was trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me," she said, waking Kyosuke out of his daydream, "Are you okay? I was wondering why you weren't answering me back while I gave the tour."

"Uh, sorry. Hey, Daigo, what was she talking about anyway," Kyosuke said to his Duel Dragon buddy.

"That the Buddy Police is a police force in which they protect the people from those who would harm others and also give out starting core deck cases to those who first get their buddy monsters in this world," Daigo explained, making Stella blush a little.

"At least someone was paying attention."

"I think this organization is very noble in doing what you humans do. It sounds like you know what your purposes in life are here," Daigo said as the three walked inside the command center of the Buddy Police HQ.

"Well, I guess some people got a good tour from Stella," someone said, revealing to be Takihara walking up to them along with Commander I, "Hello, I am Tsurugi Takihara of the Buddy Police and this is Commander I, the leader of the Buddy Police."

"Ok, so this is the Buddy Police El Quixote told us about, huh?"

"What do you mean," The senior officer said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that a friend of mine and his buddy monster, El Quixote, told me that they were here when he was trying to revoke his Buddy Contract," Kyosuke said as Commander I slightly widened his eyes.

"You must be talking about Noboru Kodo."

"Yeah, I am. I'm probably missing his match in the ABC Cup now and my friends must be worried where I am," Kyosuke said as he scratched his head and looked around the command center. Unbeknownst to him, Commander I looked at his buddy monster, who stared back in confusion. Commander I smiled back at the little Duel Dragon and then noticed Kyosuke's silver deck case, which gleamed a little.

"We should get back to the focus in hand, young man. From Tasuku's report we received a few minutes ago, he said that your buddy monster was dragged into a different dimension along with Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon. Once then, you confronted Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan. Once you did, you were able to use Future Force with knowing what it was, am I right," Commander I said.

"Yes, mostly. I wanted to protect Daigo more than anything the same way Tasuku wanted to protect Jack, because he was his whole family to him," Kyosuke said as Daigo looked to his buddy.

"I see. Though I do applaud you for protecting your friends from harm, as well as assist Tasuku in this case, there's still the matter of you using this power," Takihara said as Stella walked up to the monitor and typed in some things.

"As you see, the Future Force is a rare power that allows the user to make the power of their cards real. While this can be a powerful instrument in the Buddy Police's goal of protecting the innocent, it is also an untested power created by the Buddy Police and such, no other humans besides those tested can use it. Even Tasuku using it can be dangerous, which is why we ask how are you able to use it," Takihara said.

"I really don't know… To tell the truth, when I used it, a certain feeling came to me, like I had this dream of seeing a bright light being created from….," Kyosuke explained, pulling out his silver deck case as an example, "This case, which changed from its brown color when I changed."

"A silver deck case, huh… Stella, are there any recent cases which the core deck cases would change color," Takihara asked as the female official typed on her tablet.

"No. Unless the owner asked for a new case, there doesn't seem to be any history of a core deck case changing color like that. It's quite the mystery," Stella said as Kyosuke began to quiver a bit.

"Kyosuke, is there something wrong," Daigo said as he looked to his buddy, who shooked his head. As Commander I looked at the boy, he saw that Kyosuke was a little nervous, but then again, he probably should be. In addition to his lost memories, he has this weird power not used normally by other people other than the Buddy Police. To Kyosuke, he was worried that they were going to ask more questions to him, which he didn't have the answers to.

"Hmmm… Kyosuke, is it? It seems here that you registered here as a civilian here and a student at Aibo Academy a few months ago," Commander I asked.

"Yeah, I lost my memory and found near a tree in the park by the manager of the CASTLE shop and he's been taking care of me as my guardian until I regain my memories or if someone out there recognizes me and helps me find my family or someone who knew me," Kyosuke explained, making the others gasp, especially Stella, "But I came here the second day I was here and my records couldn't be found on account they didn't exist."

"Is that true, Stella," Takihara asked.

"Yeah, it is. I looked up Kyosuke's records that time and it came up with no records, no ID, nothing. As if he came out of nowhere," Stella said, not seeing what she said made Kyosuke sob a few tears.

"Kyosuke…"

"Oh, my. Not again…"

"Kyosuke, you are allowed to leave," Commander I said, making the others gasp.

"Commander!? With all means saying, this boy…"

"Is just a lost child. Maybe him using Future Force was a coincidence of being near Tasuku when he used it or maybe it was caused by the bond between him and his Buddy monster. We can't explain it completely, but getting answers from him would be pointless and besides, I believe we would be giving him more grief than it's worth," Commander I said as he walked to the raven haired boy with the golden cowlick who was rubbing his eyes, "Kyosuke, I don't know what kind of person you are, but it seems you are an honest person who wouldn't hurt others, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, I will drop this for now, until we have more research on this situation with the Future Force, as well as your past, if we can find something about you. Keep in mind, though, this must stay a secret between you, your Buddy, Tasuku and us. No one is to know of this or what happened to you today, not your friends, your caretaker, or anyone or of this power you may have, understand," Commander I said with a serious tone.

"Ok," Kyosuke said, thinking it would be best to keep it a secret, even from his friends, as much as Kyosuke disliked keeping a secret like that from them. "Thank you all. Hey, Daigo, if we leave now, we'll probably just make it to see the last round of the ABC Cup."

"Right," Daigo said as they left the command center and went the direction they went when they came up to the top floor. As they left, Commander I crossed his arms and took a deep breath before looking at Takihara looking at him.

"Commander, by all means, why would you let him go? What if he has any links to that other power that Wolf had," Takihara said, making his commander look at him with a serious look.

"Takihara, we can't judge a book by its covers. Just because this is mysterious doesn't mean he is linked to Wolf. I may be jumping the gun with this, but I believe that this boy is not linked to this."

"But Commander!"

"Tsurugi, enough! I understand your worry. I won't leave this without learning about it. So, we'll need to keep an eye on Kyosuke," Commander I said as his glasses revealed his serious eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyosuke and Daigo just got out of the Buddy Police HQ and took the path back to Aibo Academy as Kyosuke slowed down a bit, "Hey, Daigo. You know, they didn't ask about Gael Khan, you know?"

"Maybe, they didn't think about it or maybe Tasuku told them that Gael Khan agreed to come with us as well."

"I know, but…," Kyosuke said, just about as he began to kneel down a bit in pain, 'What's going on?'

* * *

_A glimpse of a black case with an yellow eye could be seen as a faceless person was holding it, saying in a calm, yet cold-hearted tone, "I can't let you tell others, so I'll erase you away… Sorry… hehehehe."_

* * *

'What was that?! Who was that and why would want they want to erase me,' Kyosuke thought as he got up a bit.

"Kyosuke! You're worrying me with all these weak spells," Daigo said as he looked up to his buddy.

"It's okay, buddy. I think I will be okay from now on. Come on, we have to hurry!" Kyosuke and Daigo continued their run, as the little Duel Dragon looked at his buddy with a confused and worried look.

* * *

Back at Aibo Academy, it was almost time for the final match of the ABC Cup's 1st round as President Shido was going to battle Noboru Kodo. However, Noboru wasn't feeling all up to it as he sat outside of the school, staring a Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula card.

"That's Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula, isn't it," El Quixote said as he and his steed came out of the card in their "casual" form, "You've been carrying it around for quite some time, haven't you? Why haven't you put in your deck yet? It's a very powerful card."

"Yeah, but Vlad's difficult to control. Adding it to my deck would throw the balance off. It's just not worth the hassle," Noboru explained.

"Take a listen to yourself! Don't you have the confidence to build a deck you truly want?"

"Maybe not…"

"What's this? It sounds like you're a little scared," El Quixote said.

"What? I'm not scared," Noboru huffed in anger as he walked off.

"We all have our fears. Wait up, I'll join you for lunch," El Quixote said as he and Rocinante went back to card form and flew back to Noboru's deck. As he continued walking to his destination, a certain vice president walked in front of him, saying, "He wants to see you."

"Huh? You're from the Student Council," Noboru said.

"Come with me. It's important."

* * *

A little later, after Kyosuke and Daigo just made to the school grounds, trying to catch their breath…

"We're here. Now, Daigo…," Kyosuke said as he picked up his buddy and whispered in his ear, "We can't let anyone know what we were doing. What we're going to say is that we went to the park to think about some strategies of the winners of the first round, ok?"

"Sure, but… Uh, Kyosuke," Daigo said as he pointed to Jun, his deck builder, walking towards them with slightly angry look with Kylie walking next to them.

"Kyosuke? Where have you been," Jun said in an angry tone.

"Uh, I went to the park to do some thinking with Daigo for the next rounds, you know," Kyosuke said while sweating a little bit, "Right, my buddy?"

"Uhhh, right! We were in the park," Daigo said with small smile, hoping that their little lie would work. Jun stared at them for a while as Kylie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'Like they could lie to Jun. Last time I lied about touching his cards from his deck box, he saw right through me. What hope do these guys got?'

Alright, then," Jun said as he took a big breath, "As long you weren't doing anything wrong, I could care less. Anyway, the last match of the ABC Cup is about to start in a while, so we might as get something to eat before then, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Kyosuke said as he and his Buddy monster quickly shook their heads and followed their deck builder and analyst inside the school grounds.

"You don't believe them, do you?"

"No, but it looks like they were about to sob crazy if I interrogated on it, so why not let it slide."

"But, Jun…"

"Don't worry, sis. They'll tell us what happened to them sooner or later. For now, let bygones be bygones."

"Whatever…"

* * *

At the same time, as Noboru was called into the Student Council's Office…

"You did well at last year's ABC Cup. Thanks to you, I didn't need to waste trying," President Shido said as Noboru stared with an annoyed look, "I'm hoping more of the same. Can I count on you again?" Noboru growled a bit at Shido's favor. "Now, then… Which card would you like this year?" As Shido flipped through his card album, Noboru looked to the side and remembered the deal he made with Shido last year.

* * *

_As I looked to the side, I vividly remembered the last time I was offered a chance to get a rare Dragon Knight from President Shido. What I didn't know was it would be a regret I would end up holding in my deck the whole time._

"_Wow, look at all the Dragon Knights! You even have Vlad Dracula!"_

"_Take it if you want it."_

"_You really mean it? All right! Wow, thanks! I've always wanted this one! So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_I gave you exactly what you wanted when I handed you that card. Now, it's only fair that you, in return, do something for me, quid pro quo. If it should happen that we face each other in the ABC Cup, well…"_

"_WHAT? You want me to lose to you on purpose!?"_

"_Shhh! Keep your voice down, ok?"_

"_But, there's no way I can do that? It's just so wrong!"_

"_You know what would be wrong is accepting a generous gift from someone and getting nothing in return."_

_Then I don't want it! Here! Have it back!"_

"_You don't get it. Vlad Dracula is yours. You took as part of a binding agreement by losing to me in the tournament. Now, do I make myself clear?"_

_As soon as I took that card and lost my spot in the tournament…_

"_Game Over. Winner: Magoroku Shido."_

"_What a match! With that, Noboru's surprising run is come to an end! But don't worry, you younger fans! There's still one 5__th__ Grader in the tournament to cheer for!"_

* * *

"I don't want your card."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll still do what you want. I'll lose the fight and let you beat me," Noboru said as he began to walk out of the office.

"Good. It makes us both look good, you know? At least, this way, you won't have to worry about losing to Gao or Kyosuke," Shido said, making Noboru stop and look back for a bit, remembering the words they said to him.

* * *

"_I just hope we get to meet in the finals!"_

"_You're welcome, but you can really thank me by doing your best in the ABC Cup tomorrow."_

* * *

"You still didn't fight against Zanya Kisaragi, the top ranked fighter in your grade and yet, you still kept your #2 ranking. I like your style, kid. By not challenging that top position, you're able to avoid the agony of defeat. To me, that's the mark of a true winner."

"Shido, he's gone already," Sofia said.

"I know I'm a better player than that kid. He's no real threat. But one can never be too careful."

* * *

Later, in the school, as the kids were hanging out, talking about the ABC Cup, Noboru was walking, still thinking about the deal when…

"Hey, Noboru," Mihara greeted as he and Niitani came to him, "About your match against Shido this afternoon…"

"We both want to do whatever we can to help you out in the Buddy Pit," Niitani said, making Noboru gasp.

"I just used your names to qualify! I don't want any of your help!" As Noboru walked off, a certain Sun Fighter overheard the whole conversation.

"So, what are you going to do about that card," El Quixote said.

"They're nothing to do. Like I said, I don't want to mess up the balance of my deck," Noboru said.

"Use the card, my boy and fight with the best deck you can. Take some advice from an old man who had his fair share of regrets. Sure, it's true when you're old, you can do as much as you wish, but a knight will always have his destiny. You're an excellent Buddyfighter. The balance will come inside you," El Quixote said as Noboru looked back to his buddy.

* * *

Later, at the Aibo Academy's Fighting Stage…

"And we're back at the ABC Cup! In this final match of the 1st round, We got Magoroku Shido, our hard-working president of the Student Council against Noboru Kodo of Team Rising Tiger! Remember, these two also fought in the first round last year with our President coasting to an easy victory. So, will we see the same result this time or is another year of training's given Noboru the skills to dominate? It's the moment of truth, people," Paruko announced.

"Man, I was super choked he didn't fight better last year," Baku said as Kyosuke looked to him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Did you mean Noboru," Kiri asked.

"Yeah. It was weird because he's always been turning out with decks that are wickedly balanced."

"Well, maybe he'll be able to beat him this time."

"I hope so. It'd be bad if Noboru not win, even with a balanced deck," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, but I don't know… Balanced decks are definitely sweet, but they don't always cut it. It's tough to win with just a balanced deck."

"Baku's right. A deck needs to have a certain way of victory, like a powerful card or skill to win it. Most fighters make a deck based around that card or skill to help them win the toughest fights. Remember this, guys," Jun explained.

"It makes me think, though. Noboru must have some incredible skills to retain his #2 ranking with a balanced deck alone," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, probably."

"The guy has no clue how prime time savage he can be out there," Baku said as Drum came walking to them.

"Hey, where's Gao," Drum asked as Gao went to sit with Mihara and Niitani, who were up in another part of the stands.

"Hey, glad you made it!"

"S'up?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Doai was walking to the empty Student Council's Office, thinking, 'I wonder if it's really true…'

"_Dear Seifukai, I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council Office!? What the!?"_

'There's only one way to know for sure…,' He thought as he pulled open the door, "I knew it! Huh?" The room was vacant and as Doai went in, a couple Kisaragi ninjas and Tsukikage were watching behind a corner.

* * *

"Big brother, I don't think get why you're going through with all this trouble," Akatsuki said.

"You'll see soon enough," Zanya said as he held out the Koryukien deck box and opened it, revealing the ancient deck.

* * *

Back to the fighting stage…

"With Noboru on my side, this should be over in no time. I will turn you into ashes! Lumenize, Dangerous Killer Death," Shido said as his core deck changed into a red platform resembling a star with the core deck in the middle of it.

"It sounds like our big boss Shido means business!"

"Lumenize, Knights Unleashed," Noboru said as his core deck transformed into a blue lance with yellow accents.

"Come on, everybody! Say it like you mean it! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/Gauge: 2)

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Noboru will go first."

"Let's go. Let's see if you learned anything from last year," Shido said with a fake smile.

As for Noboru, he closed his eyes and gripped his core gadget, as if he could feel the anxiety brush off himself.

"That's it, my boy. Follow your heart. Above all else, a true knight is honorable in battle."

"Thanks for believing in me. I won't let you down," Noboru said to his buddy, who raised his eyebrow in surprise.

'At last, the boy's finally has the courage to be himself,' The old knight thought.

"Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the center!"

"B-lining to the buddy call? Guess that means one thing," Gao said.

"Ha! Thou have seen nothing yet!"

"El Quixote, attack the fighter!"

"Here we go, Rocinante! An assault of glory!" El Quixote ran across the field at full speed on his dragon, piercing away two points from Shido.

"End of Move."

* * *

(N: 10/Gauge: 3)

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

(A/N: Technically, El Quixote's ability activates before the end of the owner's turn, not after, which is his gauge is 3, not 2.)

* * *

After the attack, Shido began to chuckle, "Only two life points? You can at least make it a little more convincing."

"I don't know what you mean. I plan on winning this match, Shido. If El Quixote's attack causes damage to a fighter, then I get to put the top card of my deck into the gauge. So, where I'm standing from, it was an excellent move," Noboru said.

"It seems that you had a slight change of heart as to our arrangement. It doesn't matter. I'll just beat you on my own," Shido said.

"Draw. Charge and Draw. First, I'll show that clumsy suit of armor some of my virtues. Cast, Crimson Slash!"

"Never Surrender!" Quixote said as Shido's card produced a black-red crescent blade that quickly destroyed the elderly knight.

"Now, I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center, Armorknight Ogre to the right and I buddy call Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the left," Shido said as he called his monsters to the designated positions.

"Amazing! President Shido has pulled out three monsters at once. Nothing to stating the obvious, but Noboru seems to be in a heap of trouble," Paruko announced.

"Prepare yourself for the amazing spectacle of the Danger World! This quarterfinal match will be over in just a few moments. I'm going to thrash this kid and prove that beating last year was no fluke! Now, attack that poor excuse of a Buddyfighter!" The three Danger World monsters attacked Noboru, bashing, slashing and clawing his life points to 5.

"End of Move."

* * *

(N: 5/Gauge: 3)

(S: 9/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Come on, man!"

'Come on, Noboru! Don't let him beat you,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

"I'll teach you for backing out of a deal with me. My monsters will tear him apart."

"This middle schooler's not pulling any punches! Noboru better do something soon, so this may become a rerun of last year's match between these two!"

"I call Dragon Knight, Red Baron to the left and Dragon Knight, Masamune to the right," Noboru said as he called his monsters, "Now by placing the Dragon Knights that I just called into the gauge, I can call Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou from my hand to the center!"

"Noboru seems different."

"Yeah."

"He seems the same to me."

As a summoning circle was placed to the center position, the two Dragon Knights changed into their card form and flew into the gauge. Lastly, the summoning circle changed to a man with a scar over his right eye and wearing white shoulder armor and a purple cloak over the rest of his body riding a large white dragon with gold armor.

"It's Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou! As Noboru just explained, it can only be called when the fighter sends two Dragon Knights already to the field to the gauge," Paruko announced as the dragon gave a powerful roar.

"Ok, Kamitsumiyaou, take out the Minotaur!"

"You're not planning on backing out, are you," Kamitsumiyaou said, "You're still sticking with your fight strategy?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then I will give the power to make it happen. Seven sword Celestial Vortex!" Seven swords manifested out of nowhere and pierced the Armorknight Minotaur, destroying him.

"End of move."

* * *

(N: 5/Gauge: 6)

(S: 9/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"This isn't the way Noboru normally fights," Mihara said.

"Yeah!"

"If you're going to bring out a Size 3 monster, then so will I. Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay two gauge and send Garg and Ogre to the drop zone," Shido said.

"He's not going to… Is he," Kyosuke said as he looked over to Jun.

"He is, if you know what he's going to play," Jun answered as the others turned to him with confused looks.

"Now I call… Are you ready to be amazed? To the center, I call! The king of all monsters has arrived! It dominates, devours and reigns supreme! Behold, Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!"

"Not that," Kyosuke said as he growled a bit, worrying the others.

"Kyosuke, bro, you okay," Baku said.

"Uh… yeah. It's just one Duel Dragon's one I don't have," Kyosuke said as he chuckled nervously, confusing the others except for one.

"Nice entrance, don't you think? Now, I activate The King's Roar," Shido said as Gael Khan released a devastating roar.

"Just by calling Gael Khan, all of the opponent's monsters are immediately destroyed," Paruko said.

"Stick to your plan for victory," Kamitsumiyaou said as he was destroyed.

Shido gave a cocky laugh at the sight of Noboru's monster being destroyed, "Get down on your knees and grovel, Kitten Shirt. You can't match that kind of power!"

"With Kamitsumiyaou's effect, Future Sight, I draw two cards!"

"When destroyed, Kamitsumiyaou's special skill lets the player draw two cards, but, hold the phone, guys! It's still President Shido's turn!"

"There's no way I'm through yet. I still have some monsters to play. I call Garg to the left. Lastly, I now cast… Set Spell, Night in the Wild."

"What's a set spell," Kiri asked.

"It's a powerful spell card. It actually remains on the field after being played," Kuguru explained.

"Bro, by paying a gauge, the Night in the Wild gives the opponent one extra life point," Baku said.

"And he gets to do it every turn," Kiri exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. So, the longer the match is, the more life points he can rack up."

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any more one sided out there, Shido increase his life points. Let's see how this plays out."

"And that's not even my best card. Garg, go and attack Noboru."

"Not so fast! I cast Dragon Breath!" The two headed dragons' breath quickly incinerated Garg.

"Your lame moves are pointless. Gael Khan, attack the fighter! Show them all what a superior fighter I am!" Gael Khan leapt and struck Noboru with his sword-like arm, crushing Noboru's life points by 4.

"End of Move."

* * *

(N: 1/Gauge: 6)

(S: 10/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"Noboru's down to one life point. It's all over but the crying," Paruko said.

"Your move."

"Haah! That's it! I'm going to end this now," Noboru said in anger.

Shido only laughed in amusement over Noboru's statement, "And how are you going to do that? You're one point to my ten. I even doubt that I can pull that off!"

"Man, how does Noboru think he will get out of this one," Gao said.

"There's only one way…"

"Do you think he added to his deck?"

"Added what," Gao said, as Noboru's teammates chuckled.

"I call El Quixote to the right!"

"Carpe Diem!" As Noboru held the card, he looked over to his buddy, who gave a nod back.

"I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left position," Noboru called as a gray-skinned man with dark brown hair and in blood red armor, holding a red staff and riding a black and red dragon with bat-like wings was called.

"So, at last, my time has come. I will not let you go in the unknown, young dragon warrior."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So, you're finally going to play that card? We both know what you did last year to get it, don't we? Going back on your decision now doesn't change the kind of person you really are!"

"Stop your blathering! How dare you call it to question Noboru's character? Sure, he's made some mistakes on his journey, show me the knight who hasn't! At least, he doesn't run away and manipulate the people for his personal gain! No matter how it was obtained, Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula is Noboru's card! You have no place commenting his way of using it! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Thank you, El Quixote."

"You can thank me when we win."

"I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as he equipped his item.

"Say what!? An item card? Has he given up trying to defend entirely," Paruko said as Noboru leapt onto the field, gasping at the fact that Gael Khan was still in the center.

"You forgot that Gael Khan has 10,000 defense. Plus, I still have 10 life points left, so no matter what half-baked plan you have, I'm still going come out on this the winner," Shido said in a smug tone.

"I cast Dragonic Destroy!" A monstrous had from a voidless hole grabbed Gael Khan and pulled him in, destroying him.

"I didn't see that coming…"

"Gael Khan has been wiped out! Way to go, Noboru! By paying two gauge, the Dragonic Destroy will demolish one of the opponent's monster," Paruko announced as the crowd uproared in cheers.

"I can't believe you put that card in your deck! Everybody knows that its cost is too great for its effect," Shido said.

"Well, that explains it. I'm not everyone."

"Alright, Noboru," Jun said.

"He's a great Dragon World fighter. Someone to look out for in the next round," Kyosuke said as he chuckled a bit.

"I'm actually starting to like this kid. He's good. I hope we get to fight him in the next round," Drum said as he came up to where Gao was sitting.

"Me, too." Noboru ran across the field and slashed the Student Council President twice due to the item's Double Attack ability.

"Hey, El Quixote, attack the fighter," Noboru commanded.

"Hmmm. With forged steel and courage!" El Quixote pierced through Shido, taking his life points down to six.

"Now the final blow with Vlad…"

"But that would be impossible! I have six life points!"

"Check out his stats! My Vlad Dracula will tell what's possible with his Bloody Charge!"

"Bloody Charge?"

"If you didn't know, Vlad Dracula's critical increases with each Dragon Knight that's in the Drop Zone," Noboru said as Vlad Dracula began to get a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"H-H-How could I forgotten that?"

"Young warrior, you did well laying this path of victory. You're a skilled fighter, so never let others make choices for you! the biggest battle is in the mind! Master that and I will fight with everything I have!"

"Okay, I will! Now, attack the fighter!"

"THIRSTY FOR LIFE," Vlad Dracula yelled as his halberd was cloaked in blood-red energy and slashed Shido with it and whips of flames, ripping away the rest of his life points.

* * *

(N: 1/Gauge: 0)

(S: 0/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Noboru Kodo."

"He reduced my life points by 10 in one turn. I guess everyone gets lucky sometimes," Shido said angrily as he looked to his opponent.

"That wasn't lucky. It was strategy. It came to me while I was trying to fit the Vlad Dracula card into my deck," Noboru said as Shido snarled a bit.

"That's gotta be the biggest comeback I ever seen. Now that the Student Council President has been defeated, the only middle school team will be the Naniwa Card Club. With 4 teams from the Elementary School left, this causes an upset in ABC Cup history!"

As Sofia was watching the monitor, a beep went off, signifying her to see to look at the monitor showing Doai looking around the desk in the Student Council Office, which she stared carefully at him. Meanwhile Gao and Drum were walking closer to the field…

"Hey, Noboru! Nice match! Save some for me, will ya," Gao yelled.

"Oh I will," Noboru said as he raised his lance at Gao, "You can bet on it! But you know what I'm really looking forward to?"

"There is something different about him…"

"Defeating you, Goldie and Zanya on this stage, so I can win the ABC Cup," Noboru said.

"Looks like you got called out, man," Jun said.

"I don't care. The way Noboru is now, I wouldn't have it any other way," Kyosuke said as his eyes almost turned gold for a bit, but no one noticed it.

"Keep on dreaming, man."

* * *

Back in the Student Council Office, Doai was feeling for anything on the floor until he knocked on the floor and heard a hollow sound as he did. However, as he realized this…

"Something I can help with," Sofia said, who was standing behind the desk.

"When did you get here?"

"I'll never tell."

"Listen to me! I have to see Genma!"

"Perfect. I'll let you know you're dropping in," Sofia said as the trapdoor under Doai opened, dropping him in. Soon after he landed…

"I'll get out, if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Doai…,"A voice said, revealing to be Genma, sitting in the corner.

"Genma, are you alright? Sir, have they really taken the deck?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Outside of the office, someone was watching the whole thing through a pair of binoculars, sitting on a tree…

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, well…," the watcher said as a phone began to ring and the person picked it up, "Yeah? A new assignment, now? Fine, who do you want me to watch?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! With the next round of the ABC Cup coming up, what will happen next and what about Kyosuke? You'll have to tune in for more! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Semifinals Begin!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 18: The Semifinals Begin with a Friend's Goodbye!**

**Episode Basis: Dragons' Duel! Journey of the Tiger!**

* * *

Kyosuke: After that whole Future Force thing, I'm relieved that Commander I allowed me to leave without any repercussions to me using it, but as I left the Buddy Police HQ, I had a weird memory come back to me of someone using a weird-looking core deck case and laughing in an evil way before the memory faded away. Whatever it was, it had to wait as the last match of the ABC Cup's 1st round began between Noboru Kodo and the President of the Student Council, Magoroku Shido. Even though Noboru used his strategy of Dragon Knights' quick moves, especially with El Quixote and Kamitsumiyaou, to a tee, Shido almost mopped the floor with him using Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan, an experience I hope not to relive. But, as the chips were down, the "Great" Noboru Kodo was able to play Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula, a card that he must had some history with, as El Quixote was talking to Shido how he'd got it or something. Anyway, using Dragonic Destroy to get rid of the massive Duel Dragon, Noboru was able to defeat Shido and all of 10 of his life points, mostly thanks to Vlad Dracula's Bloody Charge, an ability that increases Vlad's critical for each Dragon Knight in the drop zone, winning him the match. Soon after that, he called out that he was going to defeat me, Gao and Zanya and win the ABC Cup. I got to say, Kitten Shirt is a lot stronger than before, but I can't help his previous presumptions could be true or not…

* * *

"I CAN'T THIS IS HAPPENING! ME, LOSING TO THAT GRADE SIXER! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Shido was having a tantrum over losing to Noboru in the last match of the ABC Cup's first round as he was throwing books all over the office floor and Sofia just typed on her tablet, not caring about the President's petty tantrum.

"Maybe you should have let Genma compete instead of locking him up," Sofia retorted.

"I don't know what you mean. Locking up? Who's Genma? Oh, yes. Him. What do I have against that guy," Shido said as he calmed down, "and you should know me better than that. I would never resort to such crude tactics."

* * *

_Unbeknownst to Genma, Shido gave a happy, yet malicious smile as soon as the leader of the Seifukai turned around, "Sofia…" Sofia pressed something on her tablet, activating a trap door under Genma, sending him to whatever it was meant to go._

* * *

Shido began to laugh evilly at the previous stunt he pulled as Sofia looked at the chuckling President, saying, "What a weirdo…"

* * *

Speaking of the Seifukai leader, he, along with Doai, who was previously sent down to the trapdoor to a small cavern as well, was still stuck there. As water from a small hole poured into a puddle near Genma, the Deputy Leader was outraged.

"I can't believe this! Keeping us down here and taking our deck on top of it," Doai said in anger as Genma nodded to the statement.

"It's embarrassing that I can be tricked so easily," Genma said.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that pain in the neck! I'll tear him apart! I'm getting us out of here," Doai said as he got up and rushed to the nearest wall, punching furiously at it.

"Stop it! I already tried. I'm afraid that there's no way of out this stone prison from the inside. I don't know why Shido wants us down here, but we're trapped until he lets us out," Genma said as he looked at the previous attempts he tried to get out, multiple punch holes etched into the stone wall from before, "Can be a long wait, so save your strength. You're going to need it…"

"Ok. Fine, then…"

* * *

Back at the school, it was only a little while since the last round ended with Noboru's victory over the President of the Student Council. As the tiger-striped haired boy was in his locker, he was looking at his contacts on his cell phone, going through it until he made to the part of the menu, saying "Do you wish to delete all data?" He pressed "Yes" on it until he heard a young and loud voice…

"Ah-hah! I thought it was you, kitten shirt," the voice said, revealing to be Gao's younger sister and biggest fan, Hanako.

"Seriously, for the last time, this happens to be a tiger, bot a kitten," Noboru replied as he turned to Hanako, who ran up to him.

"Whatever! I know the difference! And you're not supposed to be using your phone during school!"

"Shows what you know! We're allowed to use them during the ABC Cup tournament," Noboru said as Hanako's eyes flashed.

"Cool phone case! Can I see it? Let me see it," Hanako said as she tried to get a look at Noboru's phone.

"Not a chance! Get away! What's with you," Noboru said as Kyosuke was walking to his locker with his buddy monster when he overheard the noise between them and decided to take a look. As he saw them squabble, Kyosuke and Daigo couldn't help but snicker a little at the sight of it.

"Kyosuke, what are they doing," Daigo said as he tried to keep his laughter in.

"I guess Noboru's biggest fan is trying to get a souvenir," Kyosuke joked as they burst into quiet laughter.

"What's with you anyway? I didn't think you even liked me," Noboru said, which made Hanako stop and gasped in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I like you? Gao's always saying nice things about you," Hanako said as she tried to imitate her big brother, "Noboru's super cool and stuff! And stuff like that!"

"So, why are you giving me grief and calling me Kitten Shirt?"

"Cause you keep saying bad things about my brother and his Buddyfighting!"

"She's right, you know," Kyosuke said to Noboru, who was surprised that he and his buddy monster came to them.

"Hey! How much were you listening, Goldie," Noboru yelled.

"Hmmm… As much as seeing your fan trying to grab your phone, which was a little funny," Kyosuke said as he snickered a little, which made Noboru growl a little, "Anyway, she's right, you know. You should let up on teasing Gao's style of Buddyfighting, since it's got him this far in tournament."

Noboru took a deep sigh before turning to his locker, "Whatever. Do me a favor, you two. Just stop hanging around me, alright," Noboru said as he placed his phone in his locker, closed it and walked away from the others.

"Fine! I like lions anyway," Hanako yelled at Noboru as he walked away, leaving Kyosuke and Daigo with confused looks.

"I believe something is wrong with Noboru," Daigo said as he looked up to his buddy, who just shrugged.

"It's probably nothing but him acting like his cocky self," Kyosuke said as Hanako turned to him.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for Noboru to let me his phone for a second, right?"

"He doesn't mean it, you know," someone said behind them, and when they turned, they saw a brown haired man in glasses and a gray business suit and a woman with hair a similar color to Noboru's hair, and also wearing a light pink blouse and pink skirt, holding a purse.

* * *

Outside of the school, Noboru was looking out as he was walking towards one of school's large areas and as he looked at the view, a star came out of his bag, revealing to be his buddy, El Quixote, in his casual form.

"You sure about this," El Quixote asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I decided before the school year started," Noboru said as he slightly looked to his buddy.

"You know the championship match is two days away, right?"

"Yeah, but I never even expected to make it this far!"

"Still, there remains so much you want to do, my boy," El Quixote said.

"I know. But, it'll be okay. Like you always say: Make a decision and stick with it," Noboru quoted as El Quixote smiled at his words. Meanwhile, back in one of the 6th grade classrooms, the two team members of Rising Tiger, Mihara and Niitani were discussing strategies over Noboru's deck.

"But, if we played this, we would be totally pummeled by Halberd Dragon, wouldn't we," Mihara said.

"Then, maybe, we should equip an item card," Niitani said as Gao and his team came in the classroom.

"Hey, guys! You try having a match over there," Gao said, surprising the two members and making them hide and scramble the cards, nervously chuckling.

"Who, us?"

"Just prepping for the semifinals…"

"Okay, if you say so."

"A simulation! What a good idea," Kiri said.

"Kudos on your dedication, bros. You probably don't want us spying your plans, though, am I right," Baku added as Drum went over and picked up a Slash Strike, Dragostriker card, before Niitani took it out of his claws.

"The thing is, I doubt Noboru is going to listen to any of the ideas we have," Mihara said with a sad look.

"Sure he will! If he knows what's good for him," Gao said happily, "Otherwise, he's got no chance against us!"

"News flash, guys," Hanako said as she, Kyosuke and Daigo came to the classroom with the adults they met from before.

"Hey, who are they? What's going on," Gao said they turned around and looked at the adults next to them.

"How's it hanging? We're Noboru's mom and dad," the man said.

"Hi, everyone! It's nice to meet you guys! Noboru talks about you a lot!"

"No offense, but what are you doing here in the middle of a school day," Gao asked, to which Kyosuke, Hanako and Daigo looked down with slightly sad looks.

"NOBORU'S LEAVING THE COUNTRY," The rest of them yelled in surprise.

"He's leaving on a 6'o clock flight tonight," Kuguru said.

"So he won't be coming here anymore?"

"I don't understand! Why didn't he tell us," Niitani said, to which Noboru's parents looked at each other with confused looks.

"I was afraid he didn't say anything," Noboru's dad figured.

"It's just like him."

"It'll be weird without him around here," Mihara said.

"Yeah. We should chip in and get him a going away present," Niitani said.

"Probably. Maybe like a cake or something," Kyosuke said.

"Well, count me out," a frustrated Gao said, to which his friends looked at him in confusion.

"What's with you," Drum said.

"HE CAN'T JUST DITCH US! THAT'S SO LAME!"

* * *

Back outside…

"This could be the last time we see this place," El Quixote said as he leaned across the rail, looking out at the school area.

"Yeah, so what? I don't really care about that stuff. The six years I spent here weren't the greatest for me. But, at least…"

* * *

"_Nice match! Save some for me!"_

"_You're welcome! But you can really thank me by doing your best tomorrow in the ABC Cup!"_

* * *

"…I did some good friends I would like to compete against."

* * *

Later, at the Fighting Stage…

"Welcome to the first semifinals of the ABC Cup! This is where the action really heats up! Both of today's teams are from elementary school and beat the tough middle school division and each fighter uses Dragon World, so you'll be glad to see this one," Paruko said as Gao kept growling and looking at Noboru with a mad look.

"So what's with Gao? He's totally creeping me out with his rage face," Noboru said to himself.

"So let's check at the player interviews we did before the tournament started," Paruko said as the floating monitor turned on.

* * *

"_S'up? I'm Gao Mikado! I'm in 6__th__ grade and I fight for Dragon World! I want to shout out to my team, Balle du Soleil!"_

* * *

"Many of us all know Gao as "the King of Dumb Luck! Now, let's meet his opponent, the #2 ranked fighter in his grade, Noboru Kodo!"

* * *

"_I don't know… I guess I use the Dragon World and the Dragon Knights because they're better than the Armordragons. Those guys are weak!"_

* * *

"That was Team Rising Tiger! Now, let's get this party started," Paruko announced.

"So, Noboru's moving to America tonight," Jun asked as Kyosuke informed him and Kylie, along Yuuten and Saki, who managed to tag along with the rest of the team.

"That's what his parents told us. I mean, the rest of us were a little confused and angry why Noboru didn't tell us about it, but I think Gao was the most angry about it," Kyosuke said.

"I would be too, if I heard a friend of mine moved to another country and they didn't tell you about it," Jun said, "But still, I guess if that's Noboru's way of telling everyone, then he won't have to face everyone if they heard about it."

"It seems to me that Noboru probably did want to say something about it, but was scared about the outcome," Saki surmised, which the others looked at him, "So, maybe this fight could show his feelings to Gao and the others."

"You really think that," Kylie asked.

"Saki's right," Yuuten said, "In a Buddyfight, the feelings of a player is revealed in their playstyle, so if Noboru shows any indication of his feelings, we'll definitely see it."

"I hope you're right…"

"Hey, Noboru!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?! Though that you get away with it, huh," Gao angrily said, his fist twitching with fury.

'What's he talking about? I wonder what I did this time. I really can't ever catch a break in this place. Ugh, who cares? I'll play along. I'm leaving anyway. It'll be easy if he stays mad at me,' Noboru thought to himself, quickly composing himself, "With bravery and honor! By order of the dragons! The trusty sword that reigns over villainy! Time to Lumenize! Knights Unleashed!"

"Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"How does the saying goes? When in doubt, Buddyfight!"

"With pride, we raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Gao will go first."

"Noboru! Just know that I will never forgive you!"

"Whatever! Just quit with the yapping and start fighting! Come on, bring your worst!"

* * *

'_I remember when he transferred to Aibo Academy three years ago. He always seemed to be alone,' Noboru thought to himself as he reminisced meeting Gao for the first time._

"_Hey, Gao," a younger Noboru said as he walked to Gao, holding a ball, "That is your name, isn't it, pal? Why are you sitting by yourself? It is recess, you know?"_

"_I'm just chilling," Gao said back. Suddenly, Noboru threw the ball at the back of Gao's seat._

"_Get real! Come and play some dodgeball with us! We need a fourth."_

"_Huh? For real?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."_

"_Cool," Gao said, smiling._

'_Back then, when I asked him to play our game, I really didn't think anything of it,' Noboru thought as his reminiscing was cut by Drum attacking him directly._

* * *

"CRASH! DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum said, inflicting 3 points of damage onto Noboru.

"End of move."

* * *

(N: 7/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"That's what I call an opening move! Gao buddy calls and attacks Noboru with a direct attack," Paruko announced.

"Hey! You know, that day we first met each other in the 3rd grade," Gao said.

"How could I forget? You were sitting all by yourself, looking all sad and lonely. I just had to feel pity on you! I'm going to buddy call! Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the right," Noboru said as he called his loyal buddy monster.

"Here we go, Rocinante!"

"People used to avoid me and one day, you started to include in things! So why was that?"

Noboru smirked as he said, "I felt sorry for you, looking like a loner. So, I asked you to play some dodgeball. I call Red Baron to the left!"

"You have no idea how stoked I was when you let me play with you guys," Gao said.

"Whatevs. We just needed an even number of players, that's all. I equip Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem," Noboru said as he equipped the twin daggers, "We would've asked anyone to play. It didn't have to be you."

"I know that one," Gao said as he figured out what Noboru was doing.

"He's using the Gao formation. Guess you have to fight fire with fire," Jin said as he sat with Megumi, Kenji and Hanako.

"Hey! Stop copying my big brother's moves," Hanako yelled.

"Does she have a mute button?"

"I hope so," Kenji muttered.

"I don't know. Do you have a fast forward button?"

"Uh, you guys? You're harshing my mellow," Megumi said.

"Quit embarrassing me, alright? Prepare for my attack," Noboru said.

"You really don't get it," Gao said before Noboru ran in and slashed Drum, who returned due to his Soulguard.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!"

"Oh, yeah," Noboru said before slashing Drum again, destroying him.

"But I wanted to fight!"

"That's not good," Gao said as his center was exposed. El Quixote ran in and pierced Gao with his lance, striking away two points from Gao and increasing Noboru's gauge by 1. Red Baron followed by pelting Gao with multiple bullets, taking another point away from Gao.

"End of move."

* * *

(N: 8/Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Is this how you meant by Noboru letting his feelings affect his playstyle, guys? All he's doing is ridiculing Gao as he fights," Kylie said.

"The fight is still young and you never know what could happen next," Saki said as Kyosuke stared at the fight carefully.

"Total bummer losing Drum so early in the match," Baku said.

"Dragoanthem's Double Attack is a wake-up call for sure," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, his Soulguard was basically useless," Kiri added.

"Well, that was a surprise! I was expecting different fighting styles! It seems these two are a lot more similar than I thought!"

"If it wasn't for you that day, I would have never made any friends or started Buddyfighting. I draw. Charge and Draw! I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left. Come on," Gao said as he called his two dragons.

"You got a bad memory. What about that 5th grade gym class? You showed me up, so I blocked you out!"

"You mean that time I kicked your butt in Judo? Is that why you got all weird? I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

"Yeah, that's how the Gao Formation's done!"

"How would you'd felt? You could have taken it easy on me! We all know you're this big Aikijujitsu champ! You didn't have to make me look so lame in front of everyone! After that, people stopped hanging out with you so much. You can't tell me you didn't notice."

"What did you want me to do? Lose to you on purpose?"

"No, but you were such a show-off. What were you trying to prove anyway? I move Red Baron to the center," Noboru said as Red Baron took his place in the center.

"Halberd Dragon, go and destroy Red Baron!"

"Right!" Halberd Dragon flew in and slashed Red Baron in half.

"You were so mad at me that why would you bother to teach me Buddyfight?"

"Because I thought I could beat you! It was supposed to be payback for making me look bad in Judo!"

"Thousand Rapier, attack him together with me!"

"Whatever your reasons, it was because of you Buddyfighting that I was able to make friends again," Gao said as he and Thousand Rapier reduced Noboru's life points by 4.

"By using Dragoknuckle, Gao's gauge jumps to 3! Noboru's down to just 4 life points! Let's see how he responds!"

* * *

(N: 4/Gauge: 1)

(G: 8/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Your move."

"Guess that was my bad, then! You're clueless! But, hang on! You're going to be severely enlightened," Noboru yelled, "It was like a bad dream! It was impossible that you and your loser friend had to open Buddy rare cards and then followed up by beating Tasuku Ryuuenji twice in front of the whole school! You know how much I wanted to do that? I used to be #1 in whatever I tried, and now it seems like everyone's getting better in stuff! It's not fair!"

"I had no idea he had this much envy towards Gao, let alone others," Kylie said, "It's almost hard to listen to."

"I thought Noboru was a stuck-up guy, but I guess that was all a façade because we're getting the real truth from him now," Jun said solemnly as Kyosuke stared quietly.

"And it's not fun losing all the time! I've played this game for longer? Do you expect me to just give up and tell I don't have a chance against you as a Buddyfighter?"

"No, but you could've told me a few other things, man!"

"It's real easy for you to say! You hardly ever have to admit defeat! I want to be the best! I will be #1 and I won't let anyone get in my way! You'll learn to stand by while the winner gets the applause! Then, you'll feel what it means to be like me! Let's see how you like this," Noboru ranted before the small screen activated.

"STOP!" Mihara and Niitani said, stopping Noboru.

"What's going on, Noboru? You're letting his talk distract you!"

"Yeah, calm down!"

Hey, what are you guys doing in there? You've been here the whole time," Noboru asked.

"We thought you might need some help and I guess we were right," Mihara said.

"That is what teammates are all about, right teammate," Niitani said.

"We were simulating tons of game scenarios all morning to prep for today's match."

"We even did one for the current situation you're in."

"No thanks. I can handle on my own and I can handle on my own," Noboru said as he turned away.

"Why don't you listen to some friendly advice for a change!?"

"I'm sorry. You're right," Noboru said apologetically.

"Think of us as knights in training!"

"What he said! Fighting with bravery and honor!"

"I never thought about you guys like that," Noboru said.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to start at it, huh?"

"We can share our feelings later, because we got to draw. First, I'll analyze it for ya," Niitani said as he checked the side monitor.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a little late for that," Noboru retorted.

"You still have a charge and draw too."

"Come on, just give it a shot. Besides, we might actually pull this off."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We can't get out of this one," Noboru said.

"Let's try it anyway!"

"It's the knight's code: to never ever give up without a fight!"

"Draw!"

"Green Dragon Shield," Niitani said, "so you're going to charge Dragon Knight Masamune then?"

"Yeah! Charge and Draw," Noboru said as he charged and drew his next card, to which the team gasped at his draw.

"Nice one!"

"That's just the card to get us out of this!"

"You really think it could help us win?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely!"

"You're a wicked player, Noboru! Drawing Slash Strike, Dragostriker, with the game on the line is major league!"

"What's the hold-up? This armor isn't as comfy as it looks, you know and it's not very noble to keep an old man waiting," El Quixote said.

"Sorry. Let's do this!"

"Go get him!"

"I'm going to own this! I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left!"

"Here we go again! Noboru's paying three gauge to bring out that powerful Size 2 monster that defeated President Shido! Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula!"

"I have risen to my thirst! Let us once again fight together in battle, young warrior," Vlad Dracula said as he was called to his position.

"If you didn't know, Vlad Dracula's critical increases for each Dragon Knight in the drop zone," Paruko explained.

"Exactly how many Dragon Knights are in the drop zone," Mihara asked.

"There are four! Translating, we're going to kick it," Niitani said.

"Vlad has four critical points!"

"Good work, guys! So, let's see what this guy can do! Now, I cast Slash Strike, Dragoslasher!"

"Slash Strike, Dragostriker," Gao parroted.

"This isn't good. That spell increases his Dragoanthem attack," Baku said.

"To be more specific, when there's a Dragon Knight in the drop zone, 5000 power can be added to an item," Kuguru explained.

"What," Kiri exclaimed.

"That means Dragoanthem's power is now 10,000," Mihara said.

"And Noboru is able to defeat any monster that's out there," Niitani included.

"I move Halberd to the center area," Gao said.

"That's it, Gao, you show him!"

"Show him what, kid? That souped-up Dragoanthem is a major pain," Jin said.

"It can slash through Halberd easily and still do a Double attack. Not to mention, the other Dragon Knights can attack as well," Kenji said.

"It doesn't look good," Megumi said.

"Noboru's going to land a powerful hit, and then…," Jun said.

"We'll see," Saki muttered.

"HEAR ME ROAR," Noboru said as he was about to attack.

"I cast Wrath of Dragon," Gao cast as Halberd was aglow with energy and prepared his stance.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Say WHAAAT? The Wrath of Dragon card adds 6000 power and defense to an Armordragon already on the field, which means Halberd now has 12,000 defense, so even Dragoanthem's 10,000 attack can't defeat Halberd Dragon now," Paruko explained as Halberd's shield held up against Noboru's fierce attack.

"Not so fast!"

"Having said that, Wrath of Dragon's only effective on the first attack and not on the second!"

"Gotcha," Noboru said as he slashed Halberd in half.

"Whoa! Dragoanthem did have an awesome attack!"

"COOL! This is so exciting! I want Gao to win, but I think Noboru's pretty cool too," Hanako said.

"Ok, El Quixote, go attack Gao again," Noboru commanded.

"Right. Let's ride, Rocinante! An assault of glory with forged steel and courage," El Quixote said as he jabbed Gao for two life points.

"Attack with Bloody Charge," Noboru commanded.

"Noboru is in the zone!"

"Totally savage! He can do anything!"

"People used to say that about me all the time!"

"You're leaving tonight, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Sorry. We heard you were booking town."

"But no matter where you go, we'll always be Team Rising Tiger, won't we," Mihara said as Vlad Dracula landed his attack, burning all but one of Gao's life points.

"Yeah, of course!"

"End of move."

* * *

(N: 4/Gauge: 1)

(G: 1/Gauge: 3)

* * *

'They're right. I can do anything I can put my mind to! I can go anywhere and I can become anything,' Noboru thought to himself.

"What a joke! If he had one more Dragon Knight in the drop zone, he would've won. Kitten Shirt totally dropped the ball down there," Jin said.

"Hey, it's not a kitten! It's a tiger! A super strong tiger," Hanako said as she blushed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Whoa, really?"

"Only a tiger can leave that much destruction and come out fulfilled," Kenji said as he chuckled.

"It's possible he could have seen it as well. The sun, I mean."

"I can't believe it. Noboru almost won it! Man, I love this game," Kylie said as she squealed.

"Yes, this is a great fight between two amazing fighters in which their purpose of fighting this magnificent round is for all to see," Saki said as he held out his hand in a fancy way.

"Right. All soliloquies aside, Noboru is a true Buddyfighter, in and out, for a 6th grader," Yuuten said as Kyosuke smiled and chuckled a bit.

'This is so awesome seeing these two fight their best. In a way, it's so amazing and yet familiar,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

"Your move."

"Draw. Here we go. Charge and Draw. I can't help it! I'm so angry at you!"

"What's going on, pal? What's up with you today?"

"It's because… you didn't even give me any warning! I thought we were friends," Gao said in anger, "STARTING FINAL PHASE!"

"Huh? Gao, you don't know what I think you know, do you," Noboru figured.

"After all we've been through, you were going to up and disappear without saying anything. You weren't going to say goodbye! I mean, who does that? I gotta say, man, THAT WAS A MAJOR BURNNN," Gao yelled as he slammed the massive Gargantua Punisher on Noboru.

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

(N: 0/Gauge: 1)

(G: 1/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado."

"And that's what we call closure."

"What a finish! Team Balle du Soleil sweeps up the first semifinal win! Looks like their way to the finals with Team Draconic! Let's hear it for the wonderful tournament performance of Team Rising Tiger!"

"Good luck, man. We'll miss you.," Gao said as he wiped his tears, to which Noboru gasped and turned away to hide his tears.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

Later, at the airport, when Noboru was watching the sunset and the planes flying off…

"Noboru, we have to board now," Noboru's dad said.

"Ok." As he was going, his phone rang for a second.

"Oh, a text."

* * *

The text said, "_From Gao Mikado,_

_Hey, man. knowing u, you probs deleted everyone's numbers. LOL. Make sure you keep mine k? TTYL!"_

* * *

"Seriously? He never gives up, does he?" As he was walking to the escalator, another text came to his phone, "Another one?"

* * *

_From Kyosuke Akiyama (Goldie),_

_Yo, kitten shirt. Awesome match today. Next time u around the CASTLE SHOP, drop me a beat and we can have our battle. C ya later._

* * *

"Even Goldie? Hmph."

After getting on the escalator, another text on his phone came from Hanako,

* * *

_Hi Noboru! Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for always calling you kitten shirt. I actually think you're grrrreeaattt!_

* * *

"What, now everybody's texting me," Noboru said as multiple texts all came from all the kids in his class, from Baku, Kuguru, Kiri, Niitani, Mihara and even Mr. Neginoyama.

* * *

_Hey, bud, we'll miss you-Mihara_

_Keep it real-Baku_

_C ya Noboru-Kuguru_

_You're really leaving-Kiri_

* * *

"More texts. Mihara, Niitani, everyone. Even Mr. Neginoyama," Noboru said as he turned and saw all his friends waving goodbye to him, particularly Gao giving him a peace sign, "It's Gao."

"Doesn't look like they're letting you leave without a great farewell," El Quixote said as he came out.

"I hate these kinds of goodbyes. You beat me, Gao! You're a legend! You're the best player I ever seen! Win the Cup," Noboru said, giving a peace sign back as the scene ended with a plane flying to America with a great Buddyfighter inside: Noboru the Dragon Knight.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and I must say, it's chapters like these that get me emotional. That's why I love this show. Even though it's a card game, it's down to earth anime relating to any kid's dilemmas, from being accepted to a good friend leaving, it's all good. Anyway, for those reading, I'm still looking for ideas on what worlds Daigo should train from and unlike Drum, he will train on Earth from others, but I won't tell; that's up to you, the audience, so give me what you think about it and this chapter. As for now, this is BlasterDragonoid blasting off again! **


	19. Chapter 19: Zanya vs Jin!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 19: Zanya vs. Jin: The Katana World Confrontation!**

**Episode Basis: Mystique Explosion! The Great Katana World Battle!**

* * *

Noboru: I'm normally not the kind of person to admit to my feelings about my friends since I was about to move to America pretty soon. I knew that sooner or later, my friends would know about it. I just didn't know Gao wouldn't take it so hard, especially during the last match we had in the ABC Cup's first semifinals. During then, I didn't know he knew I was leaving, nor anyone else, so I had to play along and make him angry, so I won't leave any loose problems. However, I admitted some hatred I had towards him and others that I didn't even know I had in me, but my team members and friends, Mihara and Niitani, were willing to stick by me no matter what, even when I didn't ask for their help. Those knuckleheads. Gao was able to get his voice and closure of the situation out by using the Gargantua Punisher and even after the night I was leaving, I still wouldn't be able to shake off my friends. I hope Gao wins the ABC Cup because as my rival, I want my rival to be strong as he can, so I can crush him next time!

* * *

Late at night, in a large Japanese style home and garden, near a small river, Zanya Kisaragi, in a violet yukata, was reading from a scroll.

"This is getting really crazy. First, Genma is gone and now, Doai too," Zanya said.

"But I don't get it," Akatsuki, running to his older brother behind him, said, "Why would you bring the deck here instead of giving it back to the Seifukai?"

"Relax, little brother. It's all part of a bigger plan."

"You can tell me. I may be young, but I can handle it!"

"If you don't know, then you can be in trouble," Zanya replied, looking to his little brother, "Now, go on. Get some sleep." Zanya walked off.

"Aw, it's just not fair," Akatsuki said before getting a look in his eyes and walking to a pedestal, opening it and taking the Koryukien out of its of hiding spot, "My brother's lost it. I really think the Seifukai ought to have this back."

* * *

The Next day, before the next match of the ABC Cup's semifinals, Gao, along with their friends, were called to the Seifukai Hall to discuss not only the whereabouts of Genma and the Koryukien, but also another urgent matter.

"What do you mean Doai's been missing for two days!? Why are you guys just telling us about this now," Gao shouted to the two Seifukai members in front of him.

"We didn't want to upset you before your semifinal match," one of the members said.

"Besides, this is a Seifukai problem and we intend to locate him on our own," the other member said.

"You sure? Then, why bring us into this," Kyosuke asked with a slightly angry look in his eyes.

"Let me guess, you can't find him on your own," Baku said as one of the members growled.

"Not yet, but we received this before the deputy leader went missing," the member said before pulling out a folded note and kunai knife.

As Gao took the note, he read the note, "I thought you should know that Genma's Koryukien deck is hidden in the Student Council's office."

"It's totally top secret, but the ancient Koryukien deck's been built over generations," Baku said.

"Why would it be in the Student Council's office? Wait a second. How do we know if this information's true or not," Kuguru said.

"Before he vanished, we believe Doai went there to investigate…"

"But we can't verify unless who sent the letter," the other said before Jun looked at the note and saw a stamp saying "Tsukikage."

"Guys, look," Jun said, pointing at the small Japanese signature on the letter.

"Tsukikage's name is stamped on the letter here," Kiri said.

"TSUKIKAGE," They all, but Jun, yelled.

"Then, Zanya sent the letter," Kyosuke said, punching his fist into his other hand, "Man, that blows!"

"I think it's time we pay the sender a little visit," Gao said quietly, before Zanya quickly opened in the door with a serious look on his face.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my younger brother," Zanya said, ignoring the two teams next to him.

"I'm sorry, but no. He isn't here," the Seifukai member said.

"Okay, thanks," Zanya said as he was walking out of the hut, before in a flash, Jun moved right in front of him, "Excuse me. I was leaving."

"Not yet, Kisaragi," Jun said as he showed his icy blue eyes at Zanya, showing a slight anger in them.

"Do we have a problem or what?"

"We need to speak with you," the Seifukai member said.

"Your buddy, Tsukikage. He wrote this. It's got his name on it, Zanya. Just what exactly are you up to, man," Gao said as he held the letter in his hands.

"Tsukikage found Genma's deck in the Student Council's office. I don't know anything else about it. I promise," Zanya said.

"Wait, you mean Akatsuki took it," Kuguru said.

"How did you know about that," Zanya said as he turned around, seeing that Tsukikage told them all in his scroll.

"So, in other words, you guys said that you nabbed it from Shido's office," Gao said.

"What would Shido want with Genma or his deck anyway," Kyosuke asked.

"Tsukikage," Zanya exclaimed, with Jun smirking a bit.

"Why didn't you give it back to the Seifukai?"

"Because…," Zanya was about to say, before…

"Attention, everyone! The second semifinal match of the ABC Cup is about to begin! Players, please report to the fighting stage," Paruko announced though the PA system.

"I better get a move on. Listen, I can't get to it now, guys. But, trust me, I have my reasons. If all goes according to plan, it'll all work out. That is, unless my little sibling doesn't mess things up. When will you just grow up, huh!? Akatsuki!" As Zanya yelled out in frustration, Gao stared at Zanya, as did Jun.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us! As you can see, the first team to arrive is Naniwa Card Club," Paruko announced.

"First to show? Nothing like being a major keener," Jin said with Tsukikage waiting patiently behind him.

"Great. So much before breezing in fashionably late with confidence," Megumi said, with Kenji looking at the large monitor.

"Maybe he won't show and I'll win by default. That'd be pretty choice, wouldn't it?"

It'd be easy on our heads. That's for sure," Kenji said before chuckling.

* * *

Back at the Seifukai Hall…

"Before you go, you had a good reason for taking the deck, right? I mean, is it cool," Gao asked.

"Of course," Zanya said as Jun rolled his eyes, not believing that.

"Then, give me your word. It won't cause anyone trouble, will it?"

"Now, it's legit. I promise."

"Then, hurry. You're going to be late for your match," Gao said.

("What,") Tsukikage said.

"Leave Akatsuki to me. Don't worry about it," Gao said.

"I'll totally sniff him out," Drum said, showing his claws.

"Keep calm, bro. We'll handle this," Baku said.

"Count me in," Kuguru added.

"What can I do," Kiri said.

"I'll help too. So will Daigo, right," Kyosuke said.

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said.

"I'll help, too. Akatsuki's a fellow friend of mine," Kylie said.

"If Kylie will help, I guess I'll tag along as well," Jun added.

"The Seifukai will lead the charge," the member said.

"Thanks. **Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated…"**

("Mighty Sun Fighter?!")

"…**The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"**

* * *

A little bit later...

"Team Kisaragi has arrived! Time to kick off the fight," Paruko announced as Zanya stood at his position.

"You handle the analysis, ok, Kuguru? Kiri, you pretend to be Akatsuki in the pit. Just keep your head down. Baku, Kyosuke, you guys search for any signs for him, ok?"

"On it," Baku said.

"Right, Gao," Kyosuke said.

"Incredibly, both semifinal matches this year have been fighters using the same worlds! The first match was a Dragon World encounter and today, we have an exciting Katana World showdown! We'll get to see how the same world can offer different decks and playstyles. Let's watch the pre-tournament interview with Jin Magatsu."

* * *

"_My deck showcases the wicked Skull Warriors. In layman's terms, it's a deck that will scare the pants off of my opponent."_

* * *

"Ugh. You know, I'm starting to wonder… do you guys think I need a new image," Jin asked.

"Hmmm…"

"You sure you want to ask me that?"

"Now, a few words from Zanya Kisaragi!"

* * *

"_What, a girl? Well, uh, the Ninja's sole purpose is to defeat his opponent, I mean, opponents. It's the same for my Cyber Ninjas deck. If it does the thing, then it'll lead me to history, I mean, victory!"_

* * *

"Ok, we'll take your word for it," Paruko announced.

"A terrifying spectacle's about to begin! Lumenize, Crazy Phantom Carnival," Jin said as his core deck transformed into a red leg band with a circular base where the deck was.

"Sword of destiny pierces hearts of darkness and evil! Lumenize, behold the Kisaragi Ninja Arts," Zanya said as his core deck transformed.

"Now, yell it like you just don't care! Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"Katana World!"

"And the real Katana World!" As the battle started, Magoroku Shido was watching it from his office.

"In a perfect world, they both lose the match," Shido said as Sofia opened the drawer at the desk, and when she did, it was empty, much to her silent surprise.

"Shido, where's Genma's deck," Sofia asked.

"I have no idea. And I don't really care either," Shido said, making Sofia growl and walk off.

* * *

(J: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Z: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I call Sea-Splitting Irukamaru to center," Jin said as he called his Skull Warrior.

"Face me or face a night in the deep!"

"I choose to pay one gauge and set Art of Explosive Hades Fall," Jin included as a turquoise orb was set next to him.

"What's Art of Explosive Hades Fall, you ask? It's a set spell that has an effect for the monster that Zanya calls to the field. If it's the same size as the monster Magatsu sets down, then not only then Zanya's monster will be destroyed, but he'll also receive two damage points. What a strategic move! Talk about putting on the pressure!"

"If you call a monster the same size than this guy, then ka-boom! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"I can tell you right now that it's a size 1 monster," Asmodai said.

"Huh? What makes you say that, yo," Tetsuya asked.

"Zanya's deck is usually packed with strong Size 1 monsters that are easy to call," Kuguru explained.

"Word."

"Like Electron Ninja, Shiden," an Asmodai double said, dressed a ninja with a head band that said "Shiden."

"Or Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage," another double said, dressed a little bit like Tsukikage.

"Sword of the Rushing Seas!" Irukamaru slashed Zanya with a water-like blade, flushing away two of Zanya's life points.

"End of Move."

* * *

(Z: 8/Gauge: 2)

(J: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Your move."

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right," Zanya said as he played the electric-based shinobi.

"Shiden? He's playing on the hop, yo!"

"That's it! Explosive Hades Fall, activate!" As the turquoise orb revealed a size 1 monster inside, it began to glow and change into a crescent blade that destroyed Shiden and bounced back to inflict 2 damage to Zanya.

"A clean hit! Jin's masterful set spell takes Zanya's life points down to six!"

"Falling to Hades so soon now, are you? Even I thought you would last longer," Jin teased.

"I'm just warming up! I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left! With a payment of 1 gauge, I call Phantom Ninja Kashinkoji to the center! Now, I can inspect your hand and see your cards!"

"Ah ha ha ha! With eyes everywhere and all-knowing powers, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance! The secrets in your hand slip through like sand," Kashinkoji said as his power revealed two monsters and two spells in Jin's hand.

"With Kashiinkoji's amazing ability, Zanya's able to see the cards Jin Magatsu's holding out!"

"Come on! Seriously, you really think that's fair? I mean, seems almost like cheating to me," Jin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of one of the school's buildings, where Sofia was as she pulled out a gray deck case with a red eye and a black and yellow iris…

"Activate Disaster Force," Sofia said, as the core deck case began to glow an eerie purple aura. Sofia began to glow in the same colored aura and her bangs on her hair slightly grew longer, "Stellar Deity of Striaysu! Show me all! Reveal the truth!"

As a card from her deck changed into a clear orb, it revealed Akatsuki at a corridor near one of the school buildings. As she looked, she smiled in an almost deviant way.

* * *

Back to the fight…

"Tsukikage, attack Irukamaru!" Tsukikage quickly vanished and reappeared behind Irukamaru, stabbing him with his blade.

"Kashinkoji, attack Jin!"

"Gurenenbu, with dragon breath comes truth," Kashinkoji said as the golden dragon besides blasted his attack on Jin, wiping away 2 of his life points.

"That's it? Adorable," Jin said, completely unfazed from the attack.

"Final Phase!"

"Bring it on."

"Lethal Formation!"

"Check it! It's Zanya's specialty, yo,' Tetsuya said.

"That's weird. Why would he use it without any moves to set it up? Maybe he's so worried about Akatsuki that it's throwing him off his game," Kuguru said as Zanya set his impact.

"Zanya's playing style seems a bit off today. Must be more girls than usual today," Megumi said.

"Maybe it's you, Mamakari," Jin quipped as Kenji chuckled a little before Megumi noticing something on the screen.

"Something's weird. That's for sure. Even his kid brother is acting different. Wait a second," Megumi said as she zoomed at "Akatsuki" and saw that it wasn't exactly Akatsuki, "That's not him."

"What do you mean? There's someone else in the Buddy Pit?"

"Yeah. It may have something with Zanya's lack of focus," Kenji added as Jin placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, if you two are right, let's shake things up to make it more interesting. He won't know what it hit him. Time to turn up the heat. Cast!"

"Huh?"

"A powerful spell, Return to the Underworld," Jin said as a large violet orb formed next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the fighting stage, where some certain people were watching the match on a tablet…

"Akatsuki! Where are you," said some Seifukai members as ran past a wall near the benches where the missing Kisaragi was hiding under a sheet.

I've never been this popular. Why's everyone looking for me," Akatsuki said as he took off his disguise and took out the Koryukien deck from his sleeves, "Maybe Big Brother ratted me out. I don't even know what to do with this."

"There it is! Using that card is almost criminal! Return to the Underworld lets him resurrect a Size 1 warrior every turn if he wants," Paruko said as the match was seen through the tablet, "Now we know why Jin Magatsu's known as the uncrowned king! I wonder, has Zanya met his match?"

"The match is already started! Sorry Brother," Akatsuki said as he looked and saw another "Akatsuki" in the Buddy Pit.

"What am I doing there? Did I use a spell to transfer my spirit elsewhere? I didn't even know I could pull off a highly skilled move! I'm like the best ninja ever," Akatsuki said to himself.

"I doubt that, child," The person said, turning around to Akatsuki.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"The name's Saki and I think you have a friend there," Saki said as he pointed behind him.

"Huh? What do you mean? I—" Akatsuki was about to say and turned right into Sofia.

"There you are, "Sofia said as she spooked Akatsuki and made Saki chuckle a little.

"What's going on, Saki," the other person said, revealing to be Yuuten.

* * *

"Activate Return to the Underworld! The terrifying spectacle's about to begin. Prepare for the fright of your life. Buddy call Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center," Jin said as he called his fox-like buddy to the field.

"Hahaha. Do you fear the dead?"

"Yamigitsune's been brought back to us and with a Buddy Gift, Jin recovers one life point!"

"Yamigitsune? She's tripping! He hasn't been defeated yet! He just got to the show," Tetsuya pointed out as Asmodai laughed a bit at that.

"You're telling me you didn't see him go into the drop zone earlier, Tets," Asmodai said.

"When Jin activated his Hades Fall set spell, he sent Yamigitsune to the drop zone," Kuguru explained, flashing her headlights.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," Tetsuya said.

"ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING," Asmodai screamed as Jin called another Irukamaru to the right and Kimensai to the left.

"Yamigitsune, attack Phantom Ninja Kashinkoji!"

Blue Flame Fox Fire," Yamigitsune said as he threw fox fires at his target.

"I cast Ninja Art: Steel Ball," Zanya cast as multiple chains formed in front of Kashinkoji.

"That spell increases a Ninja's power in battle and also makes counterattacks possible!"

"I cast and I'll use two life for Demon Way, Sakurafubuki!" The chains in front of Kashinkoji quickly changed into pink flower petals.

"Sakurafubuki quickly nullifies Zanya's Steel Ball! That means Yamigitsune's attack will get through," Paruko said as the fox fires enveloped and destroyed Kashinkoji.

"You're up, Kimensai. Attack Zanya!" Kimensai gave a wicked laugh as he ran and slashed Zanya, inflicting two damage to Zanya.

"To Darkness."

"By sending a Skull Warrior that's caused damage to the opponent to the drop zone, Jin can now draw one card."

"And just like that, my hand's changed entirely. Looking at my cards was a big waste of time," Jin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drum smelled for the scent of something (or someone) as Gao and some of the Seifukai was following him…

"Well, Drum? What's the story," Gao said.

"This way," Drum pointed.

"Good work, buddy," Gao said as Drum led the way with Gao and the others right behind him.

* * *

In another location of the school, Daigo was listening out for something on top of the tree, with Shiden looking out in the same direction in a pose with Kyosuke, Jun, Kylie and some other Seifukai members looking up…

"Daigo, you got anything," Kyosuke shouted.

"Shiden, what about you? You sense anything," Jun shouted as well.

"Yeah! I heard someone that sounded like Akatsuki," Daigo said as he came down the tree with Shiden.

"How can you tell," Kylie said.

"We Demongodol have very good hearing and I recognized his voice from before," Daigo explained.

"He's right. I can tell from their own electrical auras that the boy is with three other people," Shiden said.

"Alright. Where are they," Jun asked.

"Over there. A couple feet in that direction," Shiden said as he pointed to the left.

"Good. Let's go. You guys lead the way," Kyosuke said to the buddies.

"Right," they said as the group all ran off in that direction.

* * *

"Zanya's center is wide open and he's off to attack Tsukikage to the left. Jin's either brilliant or a complete and utter fool," Paruko said as Irukamaru attacked Tsukikage with his water blade, destroying him.

"Tsukikage goes down!"

"End of move."

* * *

(Z: 5/Gauge: 2)

(J: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Your Move."

"Draw. Huh?"

"I don't believe it. He drew a second Electron Ninja, Shiden," "Akatsuki" said.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Electron Ninja, Shiden! I pay one gauge to discard a Ninja Arts card from my hand and draw two cards from the deck and I'll call Tsukikage to the center!"

"Always one step ahead, Zanya didn't activate Tsukikage's skill, so he'd be able to call Tsukikage to the center now! Looks like another solid move! This time by Zanya! This is some amazing action," Paruko said as Akatsuki watched on his phone with Saki and Yuuten watching with him as they followed Sofia, "Who's going to win this incredible Katana World battle?"

* * *

"Go get them, Tsukikage! Hang in there, Big Z," Akatsuki cheered.

"You have a lot of praise for your brother, huh, Akatsuki," Yuuten said.

"Yeah. But, he's probably mad at me," Akatsuki said solemnly, confusing Yuuten.

"I wonder, why aren't you rushing to the Buddy Pit, kid," Sofia asked.

"To tell the truth, I really want to go, but, like I said, I think my brother's mad at me, because I took his deck," Akatsuki said as he took the Koryukien, to which Sofia's eyes bugged out when she saw it.

"If he's mad, Akatsuki, for taking it, then maybe you should return it to him," Saki said as Sofia's eyes squinted a bit at seeing the deck.

"I know and I would, but this deck actually belongs to someone else," Akatsuki replied.

"Who?"

* * *

Back to the match…

"Return to the Underworld raises its head again!"

"He'll return no matter how many times he's defeated. I call Yamigitsune to the center and Irukamaru to the left. Next, the Irukamaru on the right attacks Shiden," Jin said. The Skull Warrior slashed his Ninja adversary in half with his water blade. "Yamigitsune, attack Tsukikage."

"Nin!" Tsukikage held his guard as the fox flames consumed and destroyed him for a second time.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Tsukikage returned due to his ability, completely unharmed.

"It's futile. Attack again with the Irukamaru on the left," Jin said as the other Irukamaru destroyed Tsukikage.

"End of Move."

* * *

(Z: 5/Gauge: 2)

(J: 5/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"What's the matter? Can't play without your brother holding your hand," Jin said, making Zanya flinch a bit, "Thought so."

"Your move."

"It's none of your business! You're finished! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura," Zanya said as he called a large reddish-black ninja resembling an Asura deity, holding multiple weapons in his six hands and wearing a black ninja uniform.

"There it is! We have an appearance by a Size 3 monster!"

"I equip Ninja Blade, Kurogachi!" A katana with a large handle appeared in Zanya's hands.

"With this powerplay, Zanya's positioning himself to end this match on this next turn!"

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Zanya's heart rate is increasing! Looks like something's getting him all worked up over there," Megumi said.

"Maybe a certain little friend of his," Kenji said.

"Changing up his strategy after mentioning his little brother, huh? Threw you off, did I," Jin said as Zanya loaded his blade the handle.

"With your experience, you should know about Asura's powerful ability. I activate Ninja Arts: Aura Blast by paying 1 life and my entire hand," Zanya said as his blade was aglow with a fire like aura and slashed his life points to 4. The large Asura-like ninja then leapt to the center and produced three pillars of fire on Jin's field, vaporizing all three of his monsters.

"That was a little worse than I thought!"

"What a smackdown! Jin's monsters have been destroyed. Could the match could be over on this next turn," Paruko announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, where Kyosuke and the others were following their buddies until…

"Hey, guys! Look," Kylie said, pointing to the group of Akatsuki, Sofia, Yuuten, and Saki, "That's Akatsuki over there!"

"It is," Jun said.

"Akatsuki," Kyosuke said as the group ran over to them.

"Hey, Kylie and Jun and you're Kyosuke, right," Akatsuki said, pointing at Kyosuke.

"That's me to a T. But, what are you doing with Yuuten and Saki?"

"He was watching the battle from Yui's tablet and I noticed him spying on it, so I picked him out. Luckily, Vice President Sofia was looking over him, too. Can't say why," Saki explained.

"Sofia," Kyosuke said as he turned to her, "Hey, I know you! You're the girl I met when I was late for the Photon Mine trip. Isn't she, Daigo?"

"Looks like her to me," Daigo added.

"Seems that you remember me," Sofia softly said.

* * *

Back to the match where Jin was bracing for the attacks, as Zanya slashed him, he reduced his points to three…

"It's a hit! Let's see if the great Slashing Asura can finish the job! Watch out!"

"Asura, finish him!" Asura leapt up and prepared his weapons for a frontal assault, but then…

"Cast! Behold the power of Body Replacement," Jin said vanishing in a flurry of flower petals and moving to the center stage.

"End of move."

"The Art of Body Replacement wipes out an enemy's attack, making it ineffective! Hold on to your popcorn!"

"You're playing well, kid, but you underestimated me. Next time, you'll think twice before facing me," Jin said as Shido was still watching the match, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Resurrect, Yamigitsune!"

"Jin uses Return to the Underworld again!"

"That should finish off that Zanya," Shido scoffed.

"Call to the left! Attack Asura," Jin said, as Yamigitsune destroyed Asura, "You could see it was a big mistake to pay one life point to use Asura's ability. Final Phase! Thanks for playing! I cast…"

Suddenly, Jin was teleported to a strange space with swirling galaxies around him, holding his inactive card.

"Hey? What's going on?"

"As predicted, you've fallen for my trap. You triggered my Secret Sword card when you declared Final Phase and followed it with a cast," Zanya said as he disappeared and reappeared around Jin, "Ever heard of Moon Fang? I pay three gauge to activate Lethal Formation." As the scroll opened, it changed into a crescent-like shape, in which Zanya slashed in half. "Secret Sword, Moon Fang!"

* * *

(Z: 4/Gauge: 0)

(J: 0/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."

"With great sacrifices come great rewards."

"Though you see doubt and out, like you were off your game, it was all part of your plan. Not bad," Jin said as the crowds roared in cheers.

"What a surprise! Zanya wins the second semifinal! For the first time ever, The ABC Cup Final will be a two part fight between three elementary school teams!"

"How could this happen!? What a nightmare," Shido said as Sofia walked into the office, "Sofia, where have you been!?"

"In here," Drum said as the groups of Gao and Baku followed him into the office, "I found us some tasty snacks!"

"That's what you been tracking this whole time," Gao said.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"What are you doing here? We're busy!"

"Sorry. We're looking for Akatsuki Kisaragi. I saw you with him and Kyosuke's group a while ago," Baku said as he looked to Sofia.

"You must be mistaken. Akatsuki's over there," Sofia said as she came to the TV screen behind the Seifukai members and pointed to the Buddy Pit, where Akatsuki was, "As for your friends, they're at the Fighting Stage."

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Zanya. We have a question for you," Megumi said as she and Kenji came up to the stage.

"Hmmm?"

"It's about the kid who was in the Buddy Pit. It wasn't your brother, was it," Kenji asked, as Akatsuki came to the stage, the real Akatsuki.

"Of course it's me!" Zanya, Megumi and Kenji all gasped at the sight. "Why would you think I was anybody else?"

"Akatsuki!"

"That was close," Kiri, out of his disguise, said with Kuguru, Kyosuke and his group was watching near the stage.

"Yeah! You could thank Sofia for that, Kiri. If we didn't tell her about our situation, we probably would've been caught," Kyosuke said as he and his friends smiled.

* * *

A little later, outside of the Fighting Stage…

"Really? Sofia helped you all," Zanya said.

"Right. She was pretty nice and Kyosuke, Yuuten and the others helped too," Akatsuki said.

"You cleaned up. Congrats!"

"Awesome, Zanya!"

"Yeah. Thanks, guys. I'm in your debt. But, remember, you two, don't think I'll go easy on either of you in the finals cause you gave me a hand."

"What would be the fun in that, huh," Gao said.

"I'll be looking forward to fighting you as well, Zanya," Kyosuke added.

"Sorry, ZZ. I know I messed up, but it won't happen again," Akatsuki said as he walked over to his brother and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry. It's over with. You meant no harm, and as for the deck, just give it back to the Seifukai."

"Okay. This belongs to you," Akatsuki said as he gave the wooden box back to the Seifukai members.

"Thanks, kid," the member said, What are you trying to pull? The box is empty!"

"HUH," Everyone said. Back at the office…

"Maybe you're not tough enough of this job. You should have kept the deck instead of helping those brats," Shido said right before Sofia took out the Koryukien deck, "What's that?"

"Who said I didn't keep the deck? I think we have our candidate. As I see it, Genma is the best choice for the Dark Core," Sofia said as she held out a different case.

* * *

**That's it for that chapter and yes, there are three finalists in the ABC Cup this time. I'll work it out, so don't worry! But after that, some certain matches are coming up, can you guess who will fight? Review what you think and what you like in this chapter! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Great ABC Finals!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 20: The Great ABC Cup Finals! Underground Battle!**

**Episode Basis: ABC Cup Final! Exploring the Underground Maze!**

* * *

Shido: I don't know how this ABC Cup got this ludicrous, with Team Balle Du Soleil and Team Draconic both qualifying for the finals, and the last match was even worse, with Team Kisaragi battling against Team Naniwa Card Club and that stuck-up Jin, thinking he could do whatever he wants. Even with the missing the Koryukien deck missing, I didn't care about it that much as Jin used a combination of Return to the Underworld and his Skull Warriors to overwhelm Zanya and his dumb cyber ninjas, but it was all for naught, as Zanya was able to defeat Jin with Secret Sword, Moon Fang, despite his distant battling style that match, and what was worse is that Gao and those Seifukai muscle heads came into my office and accused Sofia of taking Zanya's little brother, even though he was in the Buddy Pit, I think. Even though the day did end with three elementary school teams qualifying for the finals, Sofia was able to get the Koryukien deck back and we may have found our Dark Core Candidate: Genma Todoroki.

* * *

It was late at night, under the school building where the Student Council's Office was located, where punching sounds and grunts coming from the underground trap, where the Commander of the Seifukai, Genma Todoroki and the Deputy Leader, Totsuo Doai, were still stuck in.

"I'll get us out of this dungeon, no matter what it takes," Doai said as he kept punching the trap door under him, floating on the gold bricks of his core gadget. As he did, Genma and Doai's buddy, Demongodol, were sitting, watching him.

"I might have kept my looks, but age is wearing on my skills, Doai. It's not going to work," Demongodol said as he returned to the deck, heavily exhausted from overusing his buddy skill.

"Come on!"

"I thought I told you, it's no use. Like the Mighty Sun Fighter, the Seifukai must stay calm," Genma said as Doai deactivated the buddy skill.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter? I've been meaning to tell you, I met some kids in the elementary school, in which one of them goes by that name."

"Really?"

"He's younger than us, and it's Gao Mikado," Doai said, getting Genma's attention.

"Of course. " Soon after that, the door hatches underneath them opened up and as from there, the Student Council Office's Vice President, Sofia Sakharov, descended down with two glowing stars next to her shoulders and her hair was more outstretched than before.

"Hey! That's a Buddy Skill! Vice President Sofia Sakharov! You meant to tell us, you're a buddyfighter," Doai shouted.

"It's none of your business. You know, tomorrow's the ABC Cup Final," Sofia spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Is that why you came down to tell us," Genma questioned.

"Competing in the finals will be Zanya Kisaragi, Gao Mikado, and Kyosuke Akiyama, or maybe you," Sofia answered, getting Genma's attention, "Tell me, Genma. Want to fight?" Genma silently growled at that comment. "There would be one condition. You must promise to use this Dark Core." She held a black deck case with an evil looking eye and violet aura coming from it.

"What in the world is that," Doai asked.

"Trust me. This Core holds more power than any you ever seen."

"As the Seifukai leader, I can't be seen wielding something so dangerous," Genma retorted, turning his head to the side.

"Only a special kind of fighter is able to handle the manipulative power of the dark core," Sofia explained as she descended down to Doai, "A strong and defiant leader who can withstand the power of darkness." Soon, she held the dark core to Doai's face until it touched and emitted purple lightning as it reacted with Doai, who screamed in pain.

"Doai!" Genma could only watch as his comrade was being afflicted with the deck, until it stopped and revealed Doai wearing a different outfit and soon after he came to his knees, he turned to his friend, wearing half an evil-looking black and purple mask. Doai quickly grabbed Genma's face and held him up with newfound strength, and quickly threw him into the wall.

"Genma, I will see to it that you will use this dark core. You can do so voluntarily, or we have ways of making you do it," Sofia said as Doai walked up to his former friend, with a malicious smile, before quickly jabbing him repeatedly as Sofia floated there and watched with indifferent look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mikado residence, laughter could be heard from there as the teams of Balle du Soleil, Tetsu and Dai, and Draconic were enjoying a great dinner, celebrating a job well done of qualifying to the finals of the ABC Cup. As some of the members of Balle Du Soleil, Draconic and Tetsuya watched Hanako riding Asmodai like a pony, holding onto his horns, Gao, Baku, Drum, Kyosuke and Daigo were quickly devouring the amount of Octopus dumplings Suzumi and Gao's grandmother were quickly making.

"This horse does not whinny," Asmodai whined as Hanako kept yeehawing. The three devourers of octopus dumplings kept picking off the food as Gao picked off one, Kyosuke picked off two and Baku picking off three at a time, until Gao took the plate away.

"Hey, man. You're eating too fast," Gao said.

"Huh? Come on, bro. Your mom told us to help ourselves and eat what we wanted," Baku said as he snatched the plate away.

"He's right, which is why I should take my share," Kyosuke replied as he took the plate back, quickly taking four dumplings off and devouring them.

"Hey! Give those back, Akiyama," Gao said as he grabbed the plate.

"Yeah! I wasn't finished," Baku said as he grabbed the plate too.

"In your dreams!" The three friends butted their heads altogether and growled as they each pulled their part of the plate back until Gao lifted the plate, throwing the dumplings into the air, and as the three gasped, until Gao's mom quickly grabbed the food with chopsticks and placed them back the plate.

"Keep it up, boys, and none of you will be eating," Suzumi said as Tetsuya, Asmodai and Hanako marveled at the stunt she did.

"Watch out! My mom has lightning reflexes!"

"Your momma, she's legit," Tetsuya complimented.

"That was amazing, Mrs. Mikado. I've never seen such quick moves from a human," Daigo said.

"Thanks, I think. I just wish Gao would take his lessons more seriously. All he does lately is Buddyfight," Suzumi said as Gao let out a soft chuckle.

"Bro, quick question for ya: Did you ever ask permission to fight," Baku whispered.

"Naw, man. I can tell she likes it," Gao replied as he ate another dumpling. Meanwhile, Kiri got up and picked up a picture of a boy with the same hair style as Gao, but was green and black, and wearing a white shirt, doing a double peace sign.

"Hey, who's this," Kiri asked.

"Oh, that's my late brother, Yota," Gao said.

"You have an older brother?"

"You mean besides from me? Where is he," Drum said.

"What? Gao, you said he was your late brother. Does that mean…," Jun figured.

"Yeah, he's not with us anymore."

"Oh, why didn't I know that," Kiri said as he placed the picture down close to the edge, where it fell and the glass broke. Oops. How did that even happen?"

"Are you alright," Suzumi said as she came over.

"I feel terrible! What can I do?"

"Please, don't worry about it. It's just a frame," Suzumi said.

"Oh, man. That kid's all kinds of awkward. You know what I'm saying, yo," Tetsuya blurted out.

"Why you gotta be like that," Asmodai said, as Tetsuya growled and looked up to the ceiling, seeing something squirm on the wall, under a white cover. As it came off, it revealed Akatsuki, struggling to hold on the suction cups and holding his breath too.

"I… can't… hold on anymore," Akatsuki said as he came down to and would've hit the table if Jun didn't grabbed him in time, while Baku and Tetsuya grabbed the plates of food away, from almost being smushed.

"That was close," Kuguru said.

"I bet he was spying on us for his brother, Zanya," Hanako accused as Akatsuki brushed off the pain and saw he was lifted by Jun.

"Are you sure that's it," Kiri said.

"You okay, Akatsuki," Kylie asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Akatsuki said as he got to the table, "It's all good, guys! Don't worry."

"Better explain yourself, bro," Baku said as he placed the plate of dumplings down.

"That's so what I meant when I said we should hang," Tetsuya said.

"To be honest, the thing is I heard you all went out to look for me when I got lost today. I just wanted to say thanks and I would like to be your friend," Akatsuki said he took off his hood.

"Hear that, guys. Isn't that the sweetest," Kuguru said as she rushed over to the young Kisaragi.

"You're such a gentleman," Kylie said, which made Akatsuki blush a little.

"Don't sweat it, man. There's really no need to thank us," Gao said.

"Yeah, you're a good friend to us," Kyosuke added.

"Anyone wants some," Drum said as he held his pudding cup. As the others kept talking, Akatsuki looked around and smiled a little until the doorbell rang and someone yelled, "Akatsuki!" When Gao opened the side door with others behind him, he saw it was Zanya who came.

"S'up, Zanya?"

"Time to go, Akatsuki," Zanya ordered.

"But, they were nice to me," Akatsuki said back, "Don't you think a true ninja should be nice back?" He was about to finish when Zanya came and pulled and pinched his ear, hurting him until he let go.

"We're leaving."

"Hey, what's with the 'tude, bro? Why you being such a buzzkill," Baku said, as Zanya stopped.

"Yeah, Kisaragi. Your brother only came to apologize and hang out. It doesn't mean you can come and act like a jerk," Jun said.

"Whatever. You guys got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. It'd be great if you know, say good luck in the big matches tomorrow," Kuguru said as she came up to Zanya, who blushed and froze up.

"Whatever you say," Zanya said in a scared tone as he rushed back, "Just stay away from me."

"Huh," Kyosuke said as he sweatdropped.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared about. You should come on in and join us. Even rivals can chill together," Gao said.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to put down that attitude of yours and enjoy yourself," Kyosuke said as he came over to Zanya, who pushed him back a little.

"What do you mean like that? I don't need to waste my time with you two. Is that your ideas of some bad jokes? I give you each two turns," Zanya said as he held two fingers up to illustrate his point.

"What's he talking about, yo?"

"It's trash talk. We Katana World players prey on our opponents' moves. But, even so, a one-turn victory is nearly impossible," Jun explained.

"So he thinks he can beat both our teams in two turn matches," Baku said, making Drum and Daigo mad.

"Who are you calling prey? I'm a predator," Drum said as he was about to attack Zanya, only for Gao to hold him back.

"It's a disrespectful and foolish move to underestimate your opponent, human. You may have some skills, but trying to ridicule us before a match is pathetic," Daigo said as Zanya rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Like I care. It won't even be a challenge tomorrow. Genma's the one I should be fighting against," Zanya rebutted.

"It makes sense. You wanted to face him because he beat you in last year's final," Kuguru figured.

"It's about time I proved myself. I just gotta get better and better with every match, but this tournament is a bit of a yawn show anyway," Zanya said as he left.

"Wait up! See ya guys," Akatsuki said as he bowed and went to follow his brother.

"What's Zanya's deal, yo," Tetsuya said.

"I don't like him. I'll teach him to be afraid of the ladies," Hanako said.

"I never seen Genma fight. He must be pretty good," Gao said.

"He must be good, if Zanya would want to fight him over one of us," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, I guess I would want to fight him if he beat me in such a big fight." As the others talked outside, Suzumi watched them with a worried look.

* * *

As the morning rose, Gao was sneaking out and leaving towards the school, until he was surprised by Tetsuya and rest of his team waiting for him.

"Hey, Gao! Thought I bring the crew around to see what you're up to," Tetsuya said.

"We'd figured after last night, you'd be looking for Genma and Doai," Asmodai added as Gao chuckled and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"I thought I try," Gao admitted.

"Well, we can help. I'm not just good for rapping and Buddyfighting, you dig," Tetsuya pointed out.

"It's not much time you'll be back before your matches," Asmodai said.

"I… uh… didn't think about it…"

"I sure wouldn't go out of my way of my way for Zanya, bro. knowing you, you're going to do it anyway," Baku said.

"I just get how you could lose a rival," Gao said solemnly.

"You can't risk missing your matches. We'll take over the search."

"Yeah, let us find those disappearing Seifukai, yo!"

"Wow, thanks! You guys are the best!"

"I guess we'll be helping," someone said, revealing to be Megumi, with Kenji, Penn and Yamigitsune, who was pulling a sleeping Jin.

"Really?"

"You're even gross in your sleep," Megumi said to Jin, as she pinched his cheek, waking him up.

"It's cool you came," Gao said as he walked up to them.

"I almost didn't, but Baku made me. Come on, the sooner we find him, the sooner this is all over and I can go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say, lazy king," Kenji said as he chuckled.

"Wait," someone else yelled from the alley, revealing to be Kyosuke and Daigo running towards the gang, with Jun, Kylie, Shiden, and Yuuten walking as fast as they can.

"Kyosuke?"

"You're not including us, right, Gao? It'll be our pleasure to…," Kyosuke was about to say before Jun slammed his hand into his head and pushed him into the ground.

"Like we said from before, Kyosuke, you can't come with us. If you do, you could miss your match too," Jun said.

"Then, why are you guys here then," Megumi said.

"Baku told us about what Gao wanted to find Genma, and when Kyosuke heard about it, he tried to rush over here to assist you guys," Daigo explained.

"But, as we tried to tell him, he can't. So, we decided, we could assist instead while Gao and Zanya can have the match and whoever would win it before we found them, Kyosuke and Daigo would be there just in case for the second match," Jun explained.

"Wow, that's a long explanation. But, why is Yuuten with you," Kuguru said.

"They ran into me and I was notified of this," Yuuten said as she scratched her head.

"So, will you let us help," Kylie said.

"You don't need to even ask, bros. Anyone's welcome to help," Baku said.

"Alright!" As everyone was talking about it, Gao's mom watched from a window on the second floor and went back to the bed, holding a picture of her late son and took the picture and a card out of the frame.

"That's the card that Yota always carried," Takashi said as he woke up.

"I know. I always been unsure about this Buddyfighting, and I guess it would push Gao and I apart. It's strange," Suzumi said as she held the photo.

* * *

At the fighting stage…

"Welcome to the ABC Cup double-final match. For the very first time, three elementary teams will face off for the trophy. Let's meet the players of the first round. From Team Kisaragi, Buddyfighter Zanya Kisaragi! And from Team Balle Du Soleil, it's Gao Mikado! Whoever will win this first round will challenge the winner of the Wild Card Match, Buddyfighter Kyosuke Akiyama," Paruko announced as the rest of the team were in the Buddy Pit and Kiri was texting and sent a message to Akatsuki and as he picked it up and checked the message, he gasped.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of evil! Lumenize! Behold! The Kisaragi Ninja Arts! Just two turns for you! That's all I need to beat you," Zanya said.

"Zanya, why are you so afraid of calling me your rival," Gao said.

"I'm not. You're just aren't and neither is your friend, Akiyama," Zanya replied.

"It's just that I'm kind of surprised. When people started calling me one of Tasuku Ryuuenji's rivals, I started to like Buddyfighting more than ever," Gao said as he remembered the time Tasuku became rivals with Gao and Kyosuke, "Having one is cool. It makes you want to fight even harder! Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"Both players have equipped their core gadgets! Let's do this, people! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Katana World!"

* * *

(Z: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"First up is Gao!"

"Charge and Draw! You ready because I am!"

At the Student's Council Building, where Yamigitsune and Penn were looking through binoculars, as Jin came up to them…

"You guys find them?"

"Nope. They're nowhere in sight," Penn said as Megumi and Kenji came from behind them.

"All we found were reasons to go home," Megumi said as Kenji nodded.

"We got nothing, yo," Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai walked up to them.

"There's still a chance. The Seifukai and Team Draconic may have better luck than us, but it doesn't look good," Jin said as bells were chiming. As everyone looked up, they saw the Sky Home of Suzuha Amanosuzu.

"Some rose-colored glasses could match with that outfit of yours, Magatsu," Suzuha said from the blimp, "Be positive. The search isn't over yet."

"What!? I thought we could all go home now," Jin whined.

"Think again."

"Who'd invited her? No one wants to sample that voice," Tetsuya said as she, Mary Sue and Sebastian descended to the roof.

"My voice makes angels cry!"

"She's here to help Gao. You know, she's got a thing for him."

"You're just jealous, Magatsu. Even if we were stuck on a deserted island, you would be um…," Suzuha said as she blushed until Sebastian whispered in her ear, "Ha! You would be up a lake without a paddle!"

"Epic fail at mixing metaphors, huh," Megumi said as Kenji chuckled a bit.

"Zip it! But, Gao does have some strange judgment. Is this really about a favor for an opponent that he and Kyosuke are about to fight?"

"The Sun Fighter's really like to get up in people's biz, yo! Zanya wants revenge against Genma, cause Genma beat him at last year's final. So, Gao's all like, let's do this!"

Suzuha let a small chuckle out before opening her fan and turning back, "I think I may know where he is. Come on. Follow me," Suzuha said as she led the way.

* * *

Back to the fighting stage, where Zanya had 4 gauge and called Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji, while Gao just finished his turn, having three gauge with Systemic Dagger Dragon in the center...

"Activate Kashinkoji's ability!"

"With eyes everywhere and all-knowing powers, Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance!" The elderly ninja's red eyes glowed as the cards in Gao's hand were revealed, showing 2 spells, 2 monsters, and an impact.

"You see those cards in your hand? Yeah, they're showing," Zanya said just before the help screen came on, revealing Akatsuki sobbing.

"Brother! It's just so intense!"

"Did you fall from another ceiling," Zanya said sarcastically.

"No, not that. It's about Gao…"

"Don't worry. I'll take him out. Why does everyone think he's my rival anyway? This is a joke."

"No. I think you're wrong, Big Z," Akatsuki said right before Zanya wiped the screen away.

"Now, Shiden! Go and attack Dagger," Zanya commanded as Shiden moved at lightning speeds towards Systemic Dagger and attacking from above. Systemic Dagger tried to dodge the attacks, only to be destroyed from behind by Shiden's blade.

"Kashinkoji, hit Gao with your attack!" Kashinkoji prepared his attack as the golden dragon launched a purple beam of energy towards Gao, inflicting 2 points of damage onto him.

"Final Phase! Lethal Formation!"

"I had a feeling he might pull that one," Baku said. As Zanya activated his trademark card, three of his cards from the deck flew out and changed into scrolls, in which chose one of them and placed into the soul of his Lethal Formation card.

"Set!"

"We have Green Dragon Shield and Gargantua Punisher in our hand. He'll probably choose a Secret Sword card to counter their effects," Kuguru deduced.

"So, it would either be Star Crusher for a spell or Moon Fang for an impact, but all we can do is guess which one," Kiri said.

"Tch! This guy needs some new material,' Drum gloated.

:"Yeah, maybe, but it is a pretty sweet technique and it's still hard to guard against, even when you know it's coming," Gao said.

"Gao's going to have a hard way which card Zanya set, don't you think, Jun," Kylie said, but her brother was ignoring, but not intentionally, "Jun!"

"What!?"

"You're still thinking about Kyosuke and Daigo, aren't you? They said they would be alright, following the others. Besides, Yuuten and Saki are with them anyways, so what's up?"

"I know, but," Jun said as he remembered the conversation he and Kyosuke had an hour before the match started…

* * *

"_You got to let me go help them, Jun," Kyosuke pleaded as he and Jun, along with Kylie, Daigo and Shiden were talking in one of the school buildings away from the search group._

"_I don't think you should, Kyosuke. Like I said before, what if you missed your match? You'd be…"_

"_I know that! But, I really need to go help Tetsuya and the others find Genma and Doai! I can't explain it, but earlier, I felt something bad was going to happen and I feel if I don't go, it will get worse."_

"_I don't know, Kyo. As much as I trust you, I can't let you go on a whim you felt this morning," Jun said right before Daigo stepped up to him._

"_Jun, I think Kyosuke's right. I had a feeling about it too. It was something vague, like some force that shouldn't be. Besides, Kyosuke has had this sensation before."_

"_Like when?"_

_Daigo wanted to say about the Future Force situation, but couldn't, on account Commander I told them to keep it a secret, so Daigo simply turned around and replied, "I can't say, but…"_

"_I say, just let the boy and his Duel Dragon go," Saki said as he and Yuuten came over to the team._

"_What? How long were you listening in," Kylie said._

"_Just a bit. I believe Kyosuke may be on to something. I did notice something, but I thought it was my nerves, but I come to the realization that it is something worse," Saki explained._

"_Still..."_

"_Jun, let them go," Shiden said._

"_Shiden? Why?"_

"_If anything, is that Kyosuke feels like he should help his comrades no matter what. Besides, with them in the search group, they should have an easier time finding the missing Seifukai."_

_Jun silently growled to himself before letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine. Kyosuke, as a friend and part of your team, I know I have to put more trust to you and your feelings as I do now. You promise you will be back before the next match?"_

"_Absolutely," Kyosuke said with determined eyes as his gold cowlick twitched in confidence._

"_I'll hold you to that, then. Saki and Yuuten, can you guys…"_

"_You don't need to ask. We'll go with them to help," Yuuten finished Jun's sentence._

"_Alright! Good luck…"_

* * *

"I just hope that whatever Kyosuke felt about this 'feeling' will help him in the long run, I really do," Jun said. Meanwhile, Kyosuke and Daigo, along with Yuuten and Saki were in some deep underground cavern…

* * *

Kyosuke gave a big sigh, before turning to Saki, "Hey, Saki. Are you sure we're going to the right place?"

"I believe so. Previously, I saw lady Suzuha, along with the search group, come down this cavern. It may be where they could find Genma and Doai."

"I didn't even think a small cavern could be under the school like this," Daigo said, "It reminds me of my home in Danger World."

"Home sweet home, then, hey, young Daigo," Kyosuke teased, making Daigo rolled his eyes.

"It is weird," Yuuten quietly blurted out.

"What do you mean, Yui?"

"Why would there be a cavern like this down here? And look around," Yuuten said as they did look around the cavern, "This place looks like it was excavated."

"It's possible, in the past, some humans found this place before the school was ever built and dug through here for a certain reason," Saki deduced.

"That's what I mean. But, still," Yuuten continued as the small group overheard some voices…

"Oh, then. Lead the way, Mary Sue," A male voice said.

"Who was that," Kyosuke said.

"It sounded like Jin Magatsu's voice, so we must be close to the group," Yuuten said.

"Alright, then. Let's go warn them," Kyosuke said as they all quickly ran to the other group and as they ran, Kyosuke had something on his mind, 'I hope we hurry.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of the cavern…

"How dare you," Genma said to Sofia, as she still had Doai under her control of the Dark Core, "What have you done to him? Doai, stop this!"

Doai only smirked maliciously at his former commander's commands.

"I will not be a part of your impossible mission, whatever it is!"

"Fine then. Gleipnir," Sofia said as she drew a card from her deck and from it, yellow chains surrounded Genma and bounded him to the ground. As he thrashed and flexed to get out, Sofia activated another card, creating a clear orb, and saw from it, the search groups of Suzuha, Tetsuya, Jin, Megumi, Kenji, Sebastian and their buddies, as well as Kyosuke and Yuuten, along with their buddies, "This can wait. For now, I'll keep you snug like this as we deal with our guests." A small entrance slid open as both went through, leaving Genma, still bound by the power of the magic chains.

* * *

(A/N: I got the idea of Gleipnir from this week's episode, so I thought it would be a good fit for this.)

* * *

Further back in the cavern path…

"Arrrggh! Even a hundred demons couldn't break through this," Asmodai said in a frustrated tone as he tried to break through a stone wall.

"So, what do we do, yo," Tetsuya asked.

"They have to be on the other side," Suzuha figured.

"So, you brought something, like dynamite? I doubt it," Jin quipped as the stone wall began to open, getting the group's attention. From it, they heard a roar right before they saw Doai busting through on his core gadget. They got out of the way in time.

"Watch it! What do you think you're doing," Jin yelled as Doai only smirked back evilly, making everyone sweatdrop a little. Doai gave another roar as he rushed towards them, as Kyosuke and the others heard it.

"Now what?"

"Don't know, but it can't be good," Yuuten quickly surmised.

"Let's keep going!"

* * *

Doai continued to thrash through the others, who barely dodged from his onslaught. As Suzuha fell to the ground, Doai was about to run her over until a large shadow ran past her and grabbed Doai's core gadget in time. As Doai growled at the creature who stopped him from hurting Suzuha, it was revealed to be Daigo, who growled back.

"Is that…," Suzuha was about to say before…

"Way to go, bud," Kyosuke said as he, along with Yuuten and Saki, came running from behind, "Doai!"

"Kyosuke? What you doing here, yo," Tetsuya asked.

"Tell you later. Why is Doai attacking you guys and why does he look like the Phantom of the Opera on a bad day?"

As Kenji snickered at the joke, he said, "We don't know. He came ramming through on his core gadget, trying to turn us into road kill."

"A bad metaphor, being that we're not on a road," Megumi said.

"Kyosuke! I can't keep him like this forever," Daigo said as he tried to hold on, but Doai kept revving his core gadget until he was able to overpower Daigo and pushed him away. He was about to continue his rampage until…

"Doai! STOP THIS NOW," Kyosuke yelled with fury in his voice, surprising everyone, especially Doai, who stopped in his tracks, but growled back.

"Whoa! Never thought Kyosuke had mad skills like that or even look mad like that, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Surprising, to say the least," Asmodai added.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but you need to stop hurting the others. They're your fellow peers and schoolmates," Kyosuke said in a less, but still, serious tone. Doai's expression on his face began to soften before it changed back to his sadistic look.

"Fight me…"

"What?"

"Did he just say," Jin said.

"FIGHT ME NOW!"

"Is he nuts," Kenji said.

"No more than you, Seiryu," Megumi quipped.

"Fine, then," Kyosuke said.

"WHAT!?"

"You must be joking. You want to fight this road rager," Jin said.

"Yes," Kyosuke said as he walked back to the others with enough space to fight, "Besides, I can distract him while you guys take the chance to get Genma, right?"

"Yeah, but what about your…," Yuuten was about to say.

"I know, Yui," Kyosuke said, which made Yuuten gasp a little that he called her by her nickname, "But the feeling I had earlier. This was probably from this. Don't worry, I'll stop him and we'll be back in time! Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Dragonic Warriors!"

Doai didn't say his motto as he just drew out his cards from his deck as he shouted, "Lumenize!"

"Buddyfight! Raise the flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Danger World!" As Doai opened his flag, everyone gasped as he was the only one there and his buddy was missing.

"Where's his buddy? I thought he had a Demongodol just like Daigo," Suzuha said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to help his buddy he's like this," Asmodai figured as Mary Sue chuckled and flew over to the passageway.

"Mary Sue? Right. Everyone, Mary Sue's sensing someone from over there," Suzuha said.

"Alrighie then! Let's go," Asmodai said as he and the others snuck through the passageway and luckily for them, Doai wasn't paying attention to them as he was only focused on Kyosuke and Daigo and as they snuck through, Sofia, hidden behind a large stone, still holding the Dark Core.

"Let them go. I got a chance to see how the Dark Core works against someone like him," Sofia muttered to herself as she gave a slight smile.

* * *

Back on the fighting stage…

"Extreme Sword, go and attack Kashinkoji," Gao commanded. Extreme Sword quickly slashed his target in half. "Thousand, you're up! Attack Shiden!" Thousand leapt up and was to jab Shiden when…

"Ha-ha! Cast! Shooting Cross Knifes: Right Hand!" As Zanya's card transformed into small shurikens, they flew and quickly destroyed Thousand Rapier, as well as Extreme Sword and Systemic Dagger, stopping the attacks.

"End of move."

(G: 8/Gauge: 4)

(Z: 8/Gauge: 4)

"Ok, this is getting way too fierce right now!"

"Wow! With a flick of Zanya's wrist, all of Gao's monsters are eliminated," Paruko announced.

"Oh! What just happened," Kiri said in a surprised tone.

"Oh, snap! I should have seen that coming," Baku said.

"Zanya played a Right Hand spell card when Gao was attacking his right area! His spell destroyed all Gao's monsters," Kuguru explained.

"Katana World has tons of big-time counter cards. I should have given Gao a major heads-up before the match. My bad."

"Time for my second turn and you have no monsters on the field to protect you. Draw! Charge and Draw! You're no match! Shiden's effect! Cyber Analyze! I discard one Ninja Arts card from the deck and draw two from the deck! I call two Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizos to the left and center! Shiden and the left Saizo! Go teach the fighter a lesson!" The two ninjas gave a fierce twin slash, reducing Gao's points by 3. "Saizo in the center, prepare to attack!"

"Brother, wait!"

"What is it now?"

"It's your rival! Uh, I mean, Gao! He's trying to find Genma! He would've even bailed on the match to do it. He felt so bad that you missed out," Akatsuki said as he cried uncontrollably.

"That's crazy. Stop being so gullible, Akatsuki! Gao's right here in front of me!"

"Honest! Gao's friends are looking for him right now…"

"That makes no sense! Saizo, attack!"

"We can't afford to lose any more life points! Use your Green Dragon Shield," Baku said.

"But what if the Secret Sword Zanya set in the Lethal Formation is Star Crusher," Kiri said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that his focus will be on stopping Gargantua Punisher, so our spell cards should get through, Kuguru recommended.

'What's Gao doing, trying to look for Genma? He's so distracted that he's going to fall to my trap,' Zanya thought as he smirked, surprising Gao as the second Saizo's attack went through, reducing his life points to 3.

"End of Move."

"So what? You decided your plan is to do nothing at all. Come on, kid. That's not going to work! Zanya's got inside your head," Drum yelled.

"Thought you were going to beat me in two turns," Gao said.

"Look like it's true. You are the king of dumb luck," Zanya snapped.

"Your move."

"I don't know about that but I have a pretty good hunch of what you're up to! I call Thousand Rapier to the left and Halberd Dragon to the right! I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!"

* * *

Back in the cave, Kyosuke had finished his turn with an attack from Gaelcorga, Elyseagar and had equipped Steel Spear, Bravelance, while Doai had no monsters and had equipped Boulder Piercing Spear.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 2)

(ED: 3/Gauge: 3)

(A/N 2: "ED" is for Evil Doai.)

* * *

"My turn… I draw! Charge and Draw," Doai roared as he saw the next card and chuckled evilly again.

"If I heard one more chuckle from you like that…," Kyosuke said, irritated.

"This chuckle is for me, AS I WILL CRUSH YOU! Thanks to you, I have enough Duel Dragons in the drop zone for this call," Doai said, scaring Kyosuke and Daigo as they knew he was talking about.

"Uh oh! You're going to summon…"

"Yes! A deadly Duel Dragon that annihilates all around him with his fierce roars of lightning! I call Raging Dragon, Zagararis to the center," Doai chanted as he called a titanic bird-like dragon that nearly took up all the space in the cavern as it was behind Doai, "Now it's time to have some fun… When Zagararis is called, all monsters with 2000 or less defense are vaporized! Begone, by the Decree of Thunder!" Zagararis roared as multiple lightning bolts came from above, blinding Kyosuke, Daigo and Elyseagar, but vaporizing Gaelcorga, since his defense was 2000.

"Gaelcorga, no!"

"Too bad and it's going to get worse! I play Exorcist Stomp! Your spear is toast!" Doai's spear clashed into the ground, creating a blast that destroyed Kyosuke's weapon.

"Aw man! He's destroyed my spear!"

"Call, Bluechase Dragon, Garg to the right. Garg, attack!" The small Duel Dragon rammed into Kyosuke, taking a point away.

"Now, it's my turn!" The controlled Doai drove through the field with his spear in hand, jabbing Kyosuke like a knight on his horse with a javelin, but took two points off him.

"Kyosuke, Are you alright," Daigo said, standing behind him.

"Yeah, but we have one more attack to prepare," Kyosuke said as the monstrous dragon roared. Meanwhile, at the back of the cavern, the group just got out of a puzzling maze, as some were about to pass out.

* * *

"That's it! After this, I need a vacation," Jin whined.

"Make that a long one," Kenji added.

"Stop whining, you two. It's beneath you," Suzuha snapped.

"Actually, for them, it's about right for them," Megumi quipped as Asmodai looked in the room they were in and saw a squirming Genma bound in chains.

"Whoa, talk about catch of the day," Asmodai joked, getting the others' attention, "Is that?"

"It's Genma Todoroki," Jin said as they all walked over.

"Get me out of this!"

"What's with the chains, man? He's under arrest or something," Tetsuya said as Asmodai sighed and Saki came over to the chained Genma.

"These aren't normal chains. It's like they are from a spell," Saki said as he took a better look at them.

"You can tell?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," Saki said as he took out a small dagger from his coat and quickly slashed them, breaking them and freeing Genma. He did the same thing with the chains on Genma's arms and legs.

"Thanks. Where's Doai," Genma asked.

"If you mean that psycho, then he's fighting our friend, Kyo…," Yuuten was saying, before realizing, "KYOSUKE!"

* * *

"Take this! Zagararis, finish him!"

As Zagararis was about to attack, Kyosuke smirked a little, "Cast! Battle Aura Circle! Sorry, dude!" Doai only growled back.

"Don't growl like that! It was easy to predict that!"

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(K: 2/Gauge: 3)

(ED: 3/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Doai, it seems you would be better if you weren't acting like this, which is why I feel this should end soon. I call Armorknight Lizardman to the left," Kyosuke said as he looked at another card, 'Alright, time to see if you got what it takes.'

As Kyosuke looked at the card, Sofia looked at Kyosuke with a slight interest, "What is he doing?"

"By paying two gauge and sending both monsters to the drop, I call! The grand emperor of the Duel Dragons who commands all with a single roar! Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan to the center," Kyosuke said as he called the card he won in Azi Dahaka's coliseum, which surprised Doai and Sofia.

"What the!?"

'That's impossible! Only Shido has that card!'

"Time to wake you up with the Emperor's Roar!" Gael Khan gave off his destructive roar, which destroyed Zagararis and Garg, as well as shook Doai a bit. "Let's end this! Gael Khan, attack! Strike him with your blade!" The monstrous emperor galloped and leapt into the air, striking him with his blade-like claw and sending fiery whips around he did.

* * *

(K:2/Gauge: 2)

(ED: 0/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

"Whew. That was close…," Kyosuke said as he was hit with another headache and began to have another vision, passing out on the ground.

* * *

_As a tune from a piano was being played, in a large tower, there was Kyosuke along with another boy, who looked familiar to him, but couldn't put his finger on it. In front of them, was another boy with white hair and red highlights next to a girl who looked like Sofia._

"_I ask you two to be here to show you something special… Because ever since that day, the two of you have been brothers to me. Always loyal."_

"_Is this there a point to this?"_

"_Yes, Kyosuke. I can trust you two with anything. Activate!" The white haired boy held a black core deck case, which glowed a violet aura, and as it did, Kyosuke and other boy were astonished._

"_What is that," the other boy said._

"_What is that thing?"_

"_It will all make sense in a moment, my friends," the boy said as he drew from his core gadget, which looked like an eye with bat wings, "Boulder Piercing Spear! It looks the same, but it's quite different from what we use in Buddyfights." As the boy slashed the block of stone, it split in half, "I managed to make the power of Buddyfight cards real. I can see you're both itching to try, right? Go on, take them."_

"_A Core deck case? Is it real?"_

"_Yes. They are called…"_

* * *

"Kyosuke! Kyosuke, wake up!" As the gold cowlicked boy woke up from his vision, he saw Yuuten and Daigo, in his mini form, looking down from him.

"What's going on," Kyosuke said in a raspy voice.

"Are you ok," Daigo said as Kyosuke got up and as he looked around, he saw the others, along with two others: Mrs. Mikado and another person dressed in Seifukai clothing.

"I think so. What happened to me," Kyosuke asked.

"I can answer that. When Yuuten ran back here and we followed, which was a pain, by the way, Doai was about to grab you before this lady came and slapped him into submission," Jin explained as he pointed to Suzumi.

"Mrs. Mikado? What were you doing down here?"

"Just thought if I could help you all for finding your friends."

"Thanks for saving me," Kyosuke said, before turning to the other person, "But, who's he?"

"That's Genma Todoroki," Suzumi said.

"Genma?"

* * *

Back to the match, where Gao had finished his attacks on Zanya, reducing his life points to four with a combination of Dragoknuckle and Thousand Rapier…

"Now, the question on everyone's mind is that is Gao going to use his Gargantua Punisher card? Depending on the Secret Sword card Zanya set with his Lethal Formation, Gao's next move could be the next one that gets to the next match against Kyosuke Akiyama!"

"What Secret Sword did Zanya use? I know Shooting Star is activated when using an item, so that can't be it! That leaves Star Crusher, when activated by a spell and Moon Fang, activated by impacts. Guess I have I have a 50-50 chance here, but I got a feeling about this one," Gao said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Student Council Office, where Shido was drinking some tea, when, suddenly, the ground began to shake under the office, and the hidden trapdoor was blasted open, forcing Shido to hide under the desk. From the trap hatch came…

"What's happening," Shido asked as he was picked from his collar by none other than Genma, who was a little more than steaming angry.

"Think you could hide from me? WHERE IS THE KORYUKIEN," Genma demanded to a frightened Shido.

"Please! I can explain!"

"There will be no need for that. The Koryukien's here. Just take it," Sofia said as she held the deck.

"No! You can't give it to him!"

"COME ON, MY BUDDY! LET'S SHOW HIM THE LIGHT!" A great light flashed in the office as Shido's screams were tuned out by a monstrous roar.

* * *

Back to the match…

"Hey, Zanya! You want me to think that the Secret Sword you set is Moon Fang, so I won't use Gargantua Punisher, but my gut says that you use Star Crusher, so I won't use a spell," Gao said, making Zanya sweat a bit, "Prepare for Final Phase!" Just then, an explosion occurred at the roof of the fighting stage, stopping the impact. As everyone looked up, they saw a glowing dragon of immense size, which cleared out, revealing to be Genma Todoroki holding Shido.

"It's Genma. He made it," Zanya said.

"Ugh! He could've knocked," Drum said.

"Who is that, Jun," Kylie asked to his brother, who was stunned, until someone tapped her shoulder and as she turned around, it was Kyosuke, with Yuuten and Saki behind him.

"That's Genma Todoroki," Kyosuke said.

"What an entrance! Genma Todoroki, who was supposedly been missing is now here, interrupting the final match," Paruko announced.

"Gao, we found him, yo," Tetsuya yelled from the stands with everyone else standing next to him.

"You know, after this, I'm going to need therapy and a vacation," Jin muttered.

"Ditto," Kenji agreed as Suzuha laughed.

"You can thank me later, Gao."

"Hey, Gao! We told you we could find him," Kyosuke yelled.

"Kyosuke, Tetsuya… You guys rock! Thank you!"

"I don't believe this. They did this for me. I should've listened to you," Zanya admitted, as he turned to his brother, who was smiling back.

"Hey, Mom! You missed the action," Hanako said, as Suzumi chuckled.

"Genma!" The Seifukai members came to see their leader, asking where he was or Doai was, but…

"SILENCE! Because of recent events that I will explain later, as Seifukai leader, I can't approve this of this final match," Genma said.

"Are you for real? First, you don't bother showing up, and now you want us to redo the whole tournament?"

"NO," Genma said, pushing Paruko back a bit, "I was being held against my will by the Student Council President, Magoroku Shido…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Let's not exaggerate! He's such a joker! I'll make an exception since you were last year's winner. You can compete today, but I will be your opponent," Magoroku announced, as the crowds shouted and cheered.

"What!? The Student Council President's changing the rules. This tournament's full of surprises!"

"Hang on! What about us?"

"Yeah! Kyosuke was supposed to battle after this," Yuuten yelled.

"Yui," Saki said, as Yuuten began to blush a bit.

"Don't worry. You'll all get your chance! I'll be yours and your friend's opponent after I'm done with Shido here!"

"Sounds good," Gao said.

"Me, fight against Genma," Kyosuke said.

"That's awesome, right, Zanya? You're going to fight Genma after all," Gao shouted across the stage.

"Yeah, but wait! You were about to… It's not over," Zanya said.

"You think so? Maybe I almost had you, but you never know until it's over, am I right? Besides, we can fight against Genma! It's a win-win," Gao shouted as he gave a thumbs-up.

"A win-win," Zanya said, 'I had Gao all wrong.'

'Challenging Genma… It's a chance of a lifetime, but… what about…," Kyosuke said as he looked to Gao.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter! Sorry, I had to make this a little longer because of the second fight, but it adds to the plot, thanks to some suggestions and plus, we can't all wait for the next chapters. What will happen? Just check in for next time! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	21. Chapter 21: Divine Beasts!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 21: Divine Beasts of the Ancient World!**

**Episode Basis: Menacing Beast Duel Sieger!**

* * *

Akatsuki: When I heard that Gao and the others went out to look for me after I took the Koryukien deck, only to give it back to the Seifukai, I tried to sneak in on them during their dinner, only to be discovered by my bad camouflage skills and then, Big Z came over, only to get me and proclaim that he would beat Gao and Kyosuke in two turns each! Even though this was my big brother I'm talking about, I guess he was still mad that he wouldn't get to battle Genma like he wanted to. The next day before the final matches of the ABC Cup, Kiri sent me a text that the others went to look for Genma, so Big Z could finally have his rematch with him. Of course, he didn't believe and thought Gao and the others tricked me into believing that! However, right before Gao learned that the Secret Sword my brother wasn't the card he wanted Gao to think it was and was going to use Gargantua Punisher, a giant buddy monster came through the ceiling, and it was actually Genma. He wanted to stop the ABC Cup, but President Shido said that he would let Genma in the last rounds of the ABC Cup if he beat him, and then Big Z, Gao and Kyosuke would get their chance to fight him. I know my bro's going to win this time. I just hope he watches out for Genma this time…

* * *

"What an unexpected turn of events! Genma Todoroki's back with a bang! And by some mysterious power, he's persuaded President Shido to re-enter the tournament! And if our valiant Seifukai leader manages to defeat President Pushover, he'll move on to challenge Zanya, Gao and Kyosuke. All this after Genma was M.I.A. for his earlier match! What's the ABC Championship coming to? I got to admit, it does add to the excitement! Let's see how this all plays out," Paruko announced.

"You said nothing was worse than sitting close to the speakers," Asmodai commented.

"It's growing on me," Tetsuya said.

* * *

A few minutes after the announcement from Paruko, Gao, Zanya, and Kyosuke, along with their buddies in their mini forms, were discussing with Genma in the center stage…

"I'll make quick work of Shido, so you better be ready to fight," Genma said in a slightly annoyed tone, only for Zanya to grunt for confirmation.

"Right! We'll be ready," Kyosuke said with a slightly nervous tone as he sweatdropped.

"We'll be on standby," Gao said as Genma turned to him.

"We've haven't met, have we?"

"Nope! I'm Gao Mikado!" Hearing his greeting made Genma's eyes widen a bit as Gao looks back at him with a perky smile.

'He's the one that Doai told me about,' Genma thought, "So you call yourself the Mighty Sun Fighter?"

"Do you think I enjoy standing here, counting floor tiles," Shido said as he rudely butted in, "My audience's waiting to see me in action!"

"Every time I hear him talk like that, I hate him a little more," Kyosuke said to himself.

"Are you ready that much in a hurry to lose," Genma said.

"I'll admit, I haven't been on top of my game lately, but that will all change today. Just for you, for the special occasion, I brought my favorite deck. I only use it when things get serious," Shido said as he took out a card, which transformed into a large four legged silver dragon with turquoise eyes. "What's this, you say? Just Silver Dragon, Adelaide."

'That is so freaking awesome,' Kyosuke said to himself as he saw the silver dragon and smiled a bit.

'If I win this, people will so impressed that they will allow me to get away with everything,' Shido thought to himself, "Shatter my enemies and turn his soul to smoke! Lumenize, Treacherous Tyrant Deck!"

"Throughout time, victory has always eluded those who fight with corrupted intentions," Genma said as he walked away.

"One last thing, Genma…," Zanya said, making Genma stop to listen, "I'll be the one to defeat you!"

"We'll see about that! Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breathe fire and unleash storms of rage! Lumenize, Koryukien," Genma said as he drew his cards from his armband-like Core gadget.

"Let's tell them what we want to do! Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"I use Ancient World," Shido announced as he cackled, "Ancient World, the world controlling the powers of Primordial Dragons, Wild Dragons and Dragon Lords. Only a true genius like me could tame such wild beasts."

"I, too, fight for Ancient World!"

"What!? Way to steal my thunder!"

"Yes. We saw him use it last year too," Sofia said from the buddy pit.

"Gao, what's up," Drum asked.

"I don't see Genma's buddy monster anywhere," Gao replied.

"It will come out," Kyosuke said as he, Daigo and the rest of Team Draconic walked up to them, turning their heads to him, "Just wait."

"Maybe it's invisible," Akatsuki said.

"You'll see it soon enough," Zanya said with an indifferent face, focusing on the match, "I have a feeling this will be just like last year."

* * *

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"President Shido will go first," Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I buddy call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the center. Attack Genma!" The silver dragon quickly flew and swiped a clean hit onto Genma, who didn't even look fazed by the attack.

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 7/Gauge: 2)

(S: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"How was that for an opener?"

"It's the beginning of the end for you, Shido," Genma said with a fierce tone, "Draw! Charge and Draw, come on!" Just then, Genma began to roar and scream as Shido covered his ears from it.

"Calling Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova to the center and Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the left," a Seifukai member said from the Buddy Pit.

"That's it, Genma! You got this," Doai said.

"Forbolkka, let's play a game. Attack Silver Dragon, Adelaide," Genma said as his cat-like monster flew over and attacked his target with a yellow beam from his mouth. Suddenly, Shido's life points went down by 1.

"What happened? Why he'd lose a life point? He wasn't directly attacked," Kiri said.

"It must be a Lifelink," Baku said, which piqued Kiri's attention.

"What's a Lifelink?"

"It's a rare skill which lets the Buddyfighter risk his own life points for enhancing the monsters' attack, defense and critical. But, when a monster with that skill is leaves the field, the player take the damage," Kuguru said, surprising Kiri.

"I know that other worlds share the same skill of Lifelink, but the Ancient World is the world with monsters that mostly have that skill. It's like signing a blood oath to your monsters," Jun said, grossing the others out.

"TMI, Jun, TMI," Kylie said as she waved her hands.

"Lifelink is one of the things I hate about Ancient World," Shido commented.

"The only thing that you care about is yourself. I don't understand how someone like you could ever became our President in the first place," Genma said, making Shido gasp, "Magamnova, attack!" The craggy dragon made of lave and molten rock roared and absorbed heat, blasting Shido with a wave of fire, in which the frail President only jumped as he screamed from the attack, taking 3 points of damage.

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 7/Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 3)

* * *

Forbolka only hissed at Shido as he saw the opponent's cowardly display.

"Your move."

"Draw. Charge and Draw! It's tough at the top. You know, being a prodigy can be a little lonely. Call to the center! Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!" As Shido called his Size 3 monster, multiple dragons flew out of the card and began to form its body, which was a cornucopia of dragon body parts, resembling some type of hydra, which roared a fierce roar. As the others saw this dragon come forth, Kyosuke couldn't help but get a little weak as he saw the titanic dragon and gripped the rail a little harder.

"Kyosuke, you okay," Gao said as he was the only one to notice his friend's displeasured face.

"Yeah. The dragon's awesomeness just caught me by surprise," Kyosuke joked as Gao looked back to the battlefield.

"Let's show them what you can do, Tyrant! Give that little furball a scare," Shido said as Forbolka hissed at Shido's threat. The dragon began to form wings of a rainbow color and formed a tornado of immense energy. "Energy Storm!" The tornado of energy made its way to its target, destroying Forbolka and inflicting one damage to Genma, due to Forbolka's Lifelink.

"Bull's Eye! Now take out Magmanova! Energy Storm!," Shido commanded as Ladis' second attack destroyed Genma's center monster, taking another life point away from Genma.

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 5/Gauge: 3)

(S: 7/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"You have no honor, Shido. Do you know you're working against yourself most of the time? All you care about is being #1 and it doesn't matter how you do it or who you harmed in the process. I know secretly you want to make friends and be respected, but you'll never have either if you keep putting people down. You only took the role of Student Council President to boost your ego and not because you actually want to represent the students of this school," Genma said.

"It's not my fault I'm better than everyone else. A good president sees his underlings for who they are, and I got the vision," Shido gloated as Daigo scoffed.

"This human… vain and greedy… Why is he a leader at all? It makes me sick," Daigo said as the others nodded to his words.

"YOU'RE CLUELESS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A GOOD PRESIDENT IS SUPPOSED TO BE," Genma roared as drew and then did his charge and draw, "A LEADER IS SOMEONE WHO TRIES TO BECOME BETTER FOR THE GOOD OF OTHERS AND YOU DON'T NEED A TITLE FOR THAT! You should strive to set light on the problems of the world like the sun!"

"I've heard those words before…"

"What?"

"It's the…"

"What is it," Drum asked as he tried to get Gao's attention.

"The words of the Mighty Sun Fighter!"

* * *

"_He's someone who sheds light on the problem of the world, like the sun!"_

* * *

"Earth to Gao," Drum said, snapping Gao out of his daydream.

"Man, I just spaced," Gao said.

"Gao, that's not like you. What's up," Kyosuke asked.

"Nothing, I guess…"

"Yeah…"

"Buddy call to the center," Genma said as he paid three gauge.

"Here we go. You'll see it," Zanya said.

Genma began to roar and scream, "MARTIAL ARTS DUEL EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGERRRR!" As the winds around the stage transformed into a hurricane-like gale force, the sihoulette of the dragon from before began to reveal itself as a titanic red dragon with golden appendages and a glowing sun pattern around its head roaring onto the stage.

"Whoop! There it is! Genma's mind blowing buddy monster, Duel Sieger," Paruko announced, "I'm just curious why Genma took so long to bring him out."

"Sieger is a Dragon Lord and Lords can't be ordered to appear at any time. He's on his own schedule, but when he does show up, he brings a wrath so great that no opponent can defeat him."

"Ha! Yeah, right! You really talk a big game, but he doesn't look all that tough to me," Shido scoffed.

"Say that when I add two Dragon Lord cards from the hand to Duel Sieger's soul! That will allow him to withstand two attacks with Soulguard! You've never seen such a monster with more power face-to-face! Such enormous power comes with a major risk. If he's defeated, I lose 5 life points, but I would share my victory with Duel Sieger a thousand times over. There's nothing capable in the world than the blazing warrior of martial arts! SO, COME ON! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT! DUEL SIEGER, ATTACK LADIS THE TYRANT! SIEGER TORNADO!" Genma announced. The monstrous Dragon Lord rushed and slashed Ladis to pieces with his razor sharp claws, which created gale-powered strikes. Suddenly, Ladis returned to his previous state.

"He wasn't destroyed," Suzuha asked.

"By discarding a Wild Dragon from his hand and using two life points, Shido is able to nullify any damage to Ladis the Tyrant, milady," Sebastian whispered back.

"Oh, dear."

"This is epic! Actually seeing a Duel Sieger like this! I heard about the dragon from others, but I never thought to see one up close," Jun said.

"It may be closer when we fight Genma," Kylie added, worrying Jun.

"Oh, right…"

"DUEL SIEGER, ATTACK HIM AGAIN!"

"You'll do no such thing," Shido said as he paid two life points and discarded another card to nullify the attack.

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 6/Gauge: 1)

(S: 3/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"It's useless, Shido! Protecting Tyrant is a waste of time!"

"Well, I can't afford to lose my shield, can I," Shido said as he charged and drew, "Tyrant! Destroy Duel Sieger!" Ladis' Energy Storm was about to destroy Sieger when…

"I cast Dragon Outlaw!"

"Ha! Just what I expected you to do!"

"He's used another card in his hand and lost two gauge," Megumi said.

"Using up that much means he's just scrapping to get by," Kenji added.

"Yeah. Tyrant's skill is more high maintenance than you are, Megumi. But after cancelling out Dragon Outlaw, Shido's two attacks have obliterated all of Sieger's soul."

"End of Move."

* * *

(G: 6/Gauge: 1)

(S: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"I guess I really am a genius," Shido gloated.

"I think you should sit down before you hurt yourself. I know what you're thinking: Even if Tyrant is defeated, with 3 life points, you should be able to pull through Duel Sieger's attack."

"Ramble all you want. Your fun and games will be over on my next turn."

"Not a chance! From my hand, I take Magmanova and send it to the drop zone and activate its Flame Shot," Genma said as a card from his hand changed to a symbol, which hit Shido with a fireball, inflicting 1 damage point.

"That's one sizzling spell," Tetsuya said.

"That's not a spell, Tets. It's Magmanova's ability."

"Why isn't Tyrant's ability cramping his style, yo?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Because Shido's out of gauge! He choked!"

"True dat, yo!"

"OK, SIEGER! FINISH OFF LADIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sieger once again slashed through the tyrant, destroying him.

"My Tyrant," Shido said as the shadow of Sieger overcame him, "Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I can't lose again!"

"SIEGER TORNADO!" The monstrous Dragon Lord roared as he ripped his claws into Shido, obliterating the rest of his life points.

* * *

(G: 6/Gauge: 1)

(S: 0/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Genma Todoroki."

As he looked at his monstrous partner, he nodded, "Good job, Sieger. I knew nothing could ever get in our way."

"YES, MY PARTNER."

"What," Kyosuke said, as he heard a loud and regal voice come out of nowhere, "What was that?" As the raven haired boy looked around for the source of the voice, he looked back at Duel Sieger with his eyes widening with surprise, "Was that actually Sieger?"

"Wow! You're really going to fight that ginormous monster too," Akatsuki said as Zanya realigned his glasses.

"You know it. Seriously, I'm not really scared. I got some surprises for Genma and his buddy, Sieger," Zanya said as Sieger roared in victory.

"Kyosuke… Before you fight that guy… I need to make some adjustments to your deck, ok," Jun said with a serious tone.

"Jun?"

"I know that Ancient World is no joke, being a deck builder, and Sieger is, well, hard to describe. However, I think I have a good strategy to fight Genma and that monster if you…," Jun was about to finish when Kyosuke handed his deck to him.

"I don't doubt that you'll make great adjustments to it. As my deck builder, I know you'll make it right. Right, Daigo?"

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said.

"Thanks, man," Jun said as they shook hands.

"Oh, brother! Give me a barf bag," Drum commented.

"Drum," Gao said.

* * *

A little later…

'I've been waiting for a long time for this rematch. Finally, I'll get a chance to everyone that my skills as a Buddyfighter are even better than they were last year,' Zanya said as he commanded his monster to attack, "Bandit Ninja, Goemon, attack Genma!"

"Zanya's super quick to strike, taking the dragon by the horns!"

"Ha! There goes your gauge," Goemon said as his skill reduced his gauge as well as inflicting two damage from the attack.

"End of move."

* * *

(Z: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 8/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Good thinking, Big Z," Akatsuki said.

"In order for him to call Duel Sieger, he needs three gauge. I'll just keep taking it away from him and even a charge and draw will only get him to two. So, it would be a while before he can call him out," Zanya explained as Akatsuki nodded to his brother's explanation, "He who controls the gauge controls the Buddyfight!"

"Zanya sure seems confident out there! Stay in your seats, folks, cause this might not be a repeat of last year's final after all!"

"It's a good idea he had a Plan Z, huh, buddy," Drum joked as Kyosuke and Daigo rolled their eyes at the bad joke.

"Yeah. The Ninja Arts have to bring it," Gao said.

"Huh?"

"You're about to be schooled! I cast Divine Dragon Creation," Genma said as he paid two life points.

"Bro's adding cards to his hand," Baku said.

"Huh?"

"By giving up two life points, this spell allows him to draw two more cards," Kuguru explained.

"Cast! Rise and Fall of Dragons!"

"Psych out," Gao, Kyosuke and Zanya said.

"Buddy call! MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR DUEL SIEGERRR!"

"Great Scott! How many gigawatts is that? There's no waiting this time and with some crafty cardplay, Duel Sieger is called out in the first round and Genma recovers one life point in the process!"

"I take two Dragon Lords from my hand and put them into the soul!"

"Get ready," Akatsuki said, only for Zanya to grunt.

"SIEGER, GO DEVOUR GOEMON! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger leapt up and slashed Goemon to pieces, "Now, attack Zanya! SIEGER TORNADO!"

"End of move."

"Zanya really needs a new strategy, or he won't be able to withstand so many assaults," Paruko announced.

Zanya only laughed as the smoke lifted up, "I already won tons of matches with the odds stacked against me, but now here comes the real test!"

"I gotta say, I really like this kid's style," Drum said.

"He seems confident and that's a good thing for him, but…," Daigo said.

"Well, things are about to get hectic," Gao commented.

"I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right! Time to Cyber Analyze!"

"Why now," Suzuha asked.

"He can discard a Ninja Arts card from and can pay one gauge to allow him to draw two cards from the deck, milady," Sebastian said.

"I don't need to read this that Cyber Analyzing in this situation is not going to help him," Megumi added.

"I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center!"

"Nin!"

"He'll have to use a link attack to knock down Sieger's Soul count piece by piece. It will be almost impossible to stop Sieger with his two souls," Jin explained as the ninja duo of Tsukikage and Shiden attacked and took away one of Sieger's souls.

"Final Phase! Lethal Formation!"

"About time! Zanya's specialty! Even with Duel Sieger on the field, if Genma's life points drop to less than three, one blow could give Zanya one of his turnaround victories," Paruko announced as Zanya set his spell.

"One attack to defeat Genma? What is she talking about? He won't go down that easily!"

"An astute observation, Lady Suzuha. If I may," Sebastian said as Suzuha laughed.

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw," Genma said as he began to roar again.

"Sending Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the drop zone," One Seifukai member said.

"Now we have two gauge," Another said.

"He must be planning something pretty huge if he's increasing the gauge," Doai said.

"You're up again, old friend. Go attack Shiden," Genma commanded as Shiden jumped in to counterattack, only to be destroyed by Sieger's attack, "Now attack Tsukikage!"

"Nin Nin!" Tsukikage leapt to the air a few feet above Sieger, but was destroyed as well.

"Final Phase! I cast!"

"Is that the move," Kiri said.

"Won't that activate Zanya's Lethal Formation," Kuguru said.

"Bro, he doesn't have enough gauge. It's not possible," Baku said as Zanya grunted in worry.

"Those who control the gauge… Looks like they do control the Buddyfight and it looks like I win again," Genma said as he held a fireball in his hand, "EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!"

End of move."

"See that? Our reigning champ just took 4 life points off Zanya!"

"No offense, but you hardly improved since last year. You're still relying on those ninja tricks and not willing to go all out! Don't be a coward! Push yourself to test your limits! You can't achieve anything if you're not risking taking some damage."

"I'm not a coward," Zanya said.

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I wouldn't have done this last year, Genma! I equip Ninja Blade, Kurogachi!"

"Well then…"

"I call to the right Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura, " Zanya said as he called his Asura-like monster onto the field.

"Stop the presses! Zanya called a Size 3 monster from his hand!"

"I activate Slashing Asura's ability by giving up one life point and my entire hand! Ninja Arts, Asura's Blast," Zanya said as his monster literally lit Sieger on fire, only for it to come back on the field.

"Your precious Sieger is out of soul! Asura, let's get him!"

"Zanya's using a link attack against Sieger!" Asura shielded the attack from Sieger, only to give Zanya the chance to slash from the back with his Ninja Blade, Kurogachi, which sliced him in half.

"You actually got him," Akatsuki said.

"Did he seriously beat Duel Sieger?"

"He did. That was amazing."

"Zanya should win now, for sure!"

"How is this even possible? Dragon Emperor Duel Sieger's been defeated and because of Lifelink, Genma will lose all 5 of his remaining life points," Paruko announced as Genma's life point count slowly went down, "So, it looks like the winner is…"

"That was epic! I always knew you beat him," Akatsuki said as he sobbed tears of joy and Zanya grunted in happiness. Suddenly, when the life point count reached 0, it began to glow, catching everyone's attention, especially Zanya's.

"What's going on? What's that light?"

"The show is about to start," Suzuha said.

"I was afraid of this," Daigo said.

"What do you mean," Kyosuke said.

"Spit it out, Furball," Drum said.

"My master told me of Ancient World and its deadly dragons and the deadliest of them all was Duel Sieger," Daigo said, which made the others gasp.

"Why didn't you say about it before," Drum shouted.

"Because, spoiled dragon, I didn't think a human would have monster in his deck, let alone his buddy. Whenever Sieger is struck down, it loses its previous body and evolves!"

"Now I call!"

"Call?"

"Here it comes…"

"DUEL SIEGER: ENHANCED FORM!"

"Oh, man! Give me a break," Zanya said as he shielded his eyes from the flash.

"I call the Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, DUEL SIEGER SPARTAND," Genma roared as his dragon appeared with his legs becoming arms and getting another set of arms, as well getting a golden armor of some kind. The call was so powerful that it actually blew Zanya away a few feet, "If Duel Sieger is ever destroyed, I can call him from the hand and once he appears, the Lifelink is canceled and my life points return. I told you, Duel Sieger is supreme. Did you actually think you could beat him? Ha!"

As the massive dragon stared down Zanya, the young Kisaragi could only stay still in fear as he said, "I failed… again."

"Do you think that Genma is true? Maybe there is no one who can handle Duel Sieger's incredible strength, especially now that he's returned in a more powerful form!"

"Awesome," Gao commented.

"Whoa, I'm jealous," Drum said.

"This is so amazing," Kyosuke said as Daigo stared in fear.

"Before we go any further, listen up, Zanya. I may have been a little too harsh on you earlier. You have improved a bit since our match last year, but not nearly enough to defeat me," Genma said as Sieger gave a majestic roar.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter and sorry I didn't update earlier, but community college and being sick takes away my time. But, nonetheless, I have to ask to my readers, do you want to see Kyosuke fight against Genma in the next chapter or Gao? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Review and comment for next and as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Promise Unkept!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 22: A Promise Unkept**

**Episode Basis: a bit of "The Card Yota Left Behind"**

* * *

Kyosuke: When Genma barged into the final battle of the ABC Cup and was about to spill the beans about what really happened to you, Shido stopped him by allowing Genma to participate in the final battle of the ABC Cup, but only if he fought Shido first and beat him, so that way, Genma would have to fight Zanya, Gao and me to keep his title of reigning ABC Cup Champion. The battle of Genma vs. Shido was kind of short as both fighters used Ancient World, a world in which Wild Dragons and Dragon Lords exist, with most of them having the powerful Lifelink ability, an ability that damages the owner when the monster with Lifelink is removed off the field. That being said, Shido did kind of move the battle in his favor at first, when he called that Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant on his field. But, Genma put his own ace on the field, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger, Genma's buddy and the card that made the Koryukien so powerful. Genma was quickly able to defeat that wimp of a President. Jun wanted to work on my deck to be prepared for Duel Sieger and whatever cards Genma could be holding back. Next, it was Zanya's turn, as his strategy was, at first, keep Genma's gauge low using Bandit Ninja, Goemon, so he couldn't play Duel Sieger, but it was all for naught, as Genma was prepared for that and increased his gauge, using Rise and Fall of Dragons. As soon as Sieger appeared again on the field, Zanya tried his best to destroy Sieger's soul, and even risked using Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura and Ninja Blade, Kurogachi, to finally beat Sieger. However, that, in turn, only allowed Sieger to evolve to Duel Sieger "Spartand". With that monster on the field, I think Zanya's chances are done, but even I wonder, if Sieger is this strong, how are Gao and I going to beat Genma now?

* * *

"The sun's power is limitless. Its presence lights the way for all living things. A leader is a ray of hope in the darkness, like the sun itself. You fade in comparison. A true leader has the ability to see their paths. How are you going to lead when you're figuring yours out," Genma said to Zanya as everyone else overheard his speech, "You can't just show people the truth if you yourself, are blind. This truth is also like the Sun. You can shut it out for a while, but in time, it will make itself known. No one can stop it from returning."

"Stop it! Brother," Akatsuki said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Just think of the Greek Legend of Icarus. Overconfident, he dared to challenge to challenge the Sun's powers and recklessly flown to close to it and like him, you will be brought down to Earth. Your time has come! SIEGER, ETERNAL SPARTAND! ATTACK THE FIGHTER," Genma commanded as his eyes glowed with rage. The newly evolved Sieger launched an assault of punches onto Zanya, finishing his barrage with a final slam of his fists, leaving only Zanya to take the hits and screamed in pain.

"Stop it! You can't do that," Akatsuki pleaded.

"He still has one life point remaining. Finish him off." The field was enveloped in a blinding light as Zanya's screams were the only thing heard from the flash as his life points hit zero.

"Game over. Winner: Genma Todoroki."

"No. It's not fair." As Tsukikage materialized onto the field and picked up his unconscious and bruised Buddy, he sobbed a little as he left through the hole left in the building by Genma before. As the whole audience kept quiet, still stunned from the fight, only two watchers left unnoticed, Kyosuke and Daigo, walking to the stage.

* * *

"Well, if that's all of this fight between Genma and Zanya, I can say that the Seifukai commander's deck, the Koryukien definitely lives up to the hype," Paruko said, after waking up from her shock from the last battle, "Now that Zanya Kisaragi has lost, the only ones able to challenge the fearsome Genma and Duel Sieger are Gao Mikado and Kyosuke Akiyama. However, it seems like a tall order to just face Genma, let alone fight him!"

As the spunky 6th grade reporter kept announcing, Kyosuke and Daigo kept walking down the outside corridor of the school, both with determined looks, focused on their goal to win, until…

"Kyosuke," a young female voice said. When they turned around, they saw it was Kylie, running behind them, and as she tried to catch her breath, Kyosuke just sighed.

"If you're going to say, don't do it, Kyosuke! Genma's too tough and you'll get hurt, it's not going to work," Kyosuke said with an indifferent tone.

"But…"

"Kylie, I have to try. I know that this guy is tough and with everyone talking about him before, how he was powerful and won the ABC Cup with no problem, I want to see how I can measure up to him and see if I can beat Sieger, which seems like a crazy thing to do," Kyosuke said as he walked a little closer to Kylie and bent down to her level, "Besides, I have a promise to keep to someone, so we are going to give it everything we got! Right, buddy?"

"Right, Kyosuke. I know we can do it," Daigo said as he raised his fist in the air.

"Well, you may need this, then," someone said as he threw his deck to Kyosuke, who quickly caught it. It was Jun, who threw the deck as he walked over to the team. "Kyosuke, give it your all and we'll be supporting ya in the Buddy Pit. Right, kid?"

"Right… You can do it, Kyosuke, Daigo," Kylie said as she raised her head, revealing a big smile to the leader of Team Draconic.

"Yeah! Let's go, bud," Kyosuke said as he and his Duel Dragon buddy and continued walking to the stage.

"Jun. You think Kyosuke has a chance against Genma?"

"I can't tell you that, Ky. All I can say is that, well, he'll give it his all!"

* * *

As soon as Kyosuke and Daigo made it to the fighting stage….

"Now the third battle against Genma Todoroki, the Seifukai Commander with the deadly Koryukien deck is about to begin. Against him now is one of fighters we know as user of Duel Dragons and our Wild Card winner in the ABC Cup, Kyosuke Akiyama," Paruko announced as Kyosuke and Daigo, in his true form, stared back at Genma, who looked with an unconcerned look.

"I don't know, Drum," Gao said as his Armordragon buddy looked up to him.

"Ya having second doubts about Kyosuke winning this, kid?"

"No, but…"

'Here we go… I win this. I get to fight who I really want to fight in the finals. I promise, Gao… I will win this,' Kyosuke said with a serious and determined face as the crowds around him began to cheer.

"Alright, kid… Time to see what you've got. You better not be wasting my time," Genma spoke in an indifferent tone.

"Don't worry. I'll show you what my Duel Dragons and I can do against the dragons of the Ancient World."

"Right. Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breathe fire and unleash storms of rage! Lumenize, Koryukien," Genma said as he drew his cards from his armband-like Core gadget.

"Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Dragonic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

* * *

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I hope your friend doesn't hurt himself," Saki said as he and Yuuten walked over to where Kuguru, Baku and Kiri were sitting, "Those Ancient World dragons are nothing to sneeze at."

"Kyosuke probably knows about them, working at CASTLE," Baku said, "I doubt he'll lose his cool."

"Even though learning about a world is one thing, handling it for the first time can be still difficult if you're not ready to handle it," Kuguru said, stunning Baku.

"Kyosuke will go first," Paruko announced.

"I charge and draw. I call Armorknight Ogre to the center position," Kyosuke said as he called the purple ogre in brown bulky armor, who roared as he swung his club around, "Ok, Ogre, attack the fighter!" The ogre leapt and slammed his club onto Genma, who didn't even flinched, but still lost two points.

"End of Move."

* * *

(K: 10/Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's go," Genma said as he gave his signature roar.

"He drew Fortune Dragon, Forbolka and sent another to the gauge," the Seifukai analyst said as he checked the monitor.

"Calling Magmanova to the center and Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the right. He must not have Sieger in his hand yet," the other Seifukai member said as Doai looked up to the monitor.

'Genma won't lose against anyone. As the leader of the Seifukai, there's no way he can't, but still...,' Doai thought to himself.

"FORBOLKA, ATTACK OGRE!" The cat-like Dragon Lord zoomed through the air and tried to blast Ogre, who dodged the first few blasts, but was ultimately blasted by the last one.

"MAGMANOVA, LET'S TURN THE HEAT AND ATTACK," Genma commanded as the craggy dragon made of molten lava sucked in some air and blasted a breath of fire that almost lit Kyosuke on fire, incinerating three of his life points.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 7/Gauge: 3)

(G: 8/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"That was hot, but I didn't need that though. I draw! Charge and draw," Kyosuke said as he took a quick look at his cards and smirked a bit, "I pay two gauge and call Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa to the left!" As the two cards from his gauge were used to call, a large dragon with the resemblance of a stag beetle and a glowing light blue and black exoskeleton appeared as some viewers from the stands cringed a bit at the sight of the dragon.

"Let it be bug or dragon, Kyosuke has called a fearsome Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa onto the field! In addition to its great power, it can also unleash Double Attack! That's using those big horns for some power," Paruko announced.

"Not bad," Baku said.

"What do you mean," Kiri asked.

"Ark Giraffa has an attack power of 7000 and defense of 6000. Not to mention, it's powerful Double Attack. Unless Genma brings out Sieger next turn, Kyosuke will have an easier time getting through Genma's defenses," Kuguru explained.

"Wow! I didn't know Danger World had such tough creatures," Kiri said in amazement.

"I also call Bloodwind Dragon, Elyseagar to the right. Next, I pay two more gauge and equip Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy," Kyosuke said as he called Elyseagar to the left and equipped his weapon he used in Azi Dahaka's coliseum. However, to everyone, it was a shock that he was using a rare item card.

"Looks like Kyosuke have brought another powerful card! If he link attacks with a Duel Dragon, Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy allows the user to Double Attack with said item," Paruko announced.

"There we go," Jun said as he and Kylie were in the Buddy Pit for their team.

"I can probably guess that card is part of the strategy you set up for Kyosuke, isn't it, bro," Kylie asked.

"Maybe. All we can hope is that Kyosuke can pull this combo off."

'With Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy and Ark Giraffa, he can pull off up to four link attacks. He's preparing himself against Sieger beforehand. Not bad,' Genma thought to himself as he gave a smirk, "Alright, kid. Let's see what you got."

"Gladly. Elyseagar, attack Magmanova!" Elyseagar gave a loud screech before flying into the air and slashing Magmanova in half with his wings, as Genma lost a life point from Magmanova's Lifelink.

"Ok, Ark Giraffa, take care of Forbolka!" Ark Giraffa opened his beetle-like wings and rammed Forbolka with his horns, destroying him, taking another point from Genma. "Now, attack the fighter!" Giraffa continued from his current position and leapt high in the air, slashing Genma with his claws, ripping away 2 life points. Kyosuke then leapt from his position and quickly slashed Genma with his twin axes, taking Genma's life points to 2.

"End of move."

"After that powerful melee of attacks, Genma is down to 2 life points. Of course, he doesn't seem unfazed by it. Does that mean Sieger is coming up next and or is Genma is just that cool under pressure? We'll see soon enough!"

* * *

(K: 7/Gauge: 0)

(G: 2/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Cast, Dragon Dreams!"

"Dragon Dreams is a spell that allows the fighter to heal his life points by three."

"Next, I cast Dragon Emperor Legend, gaining one life point, adding one card to my gauge and drawing one card," Genma said as he drew his next card, to which he gave a small smirk, "I BUDDY CALL! MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGERRRR!"

"There it is! Genma's colossal buddy, Duel Sieger! Let's see if it claims another victim or not!"

"Here it comes, Daigo! You ready," Kyosuke said, to which Daigo gave a small nod.

"To fight Duel Sieger is a privilege. Let's see if you can handle it. SIEGER, ATTACK ARK GIRAFFA!" Sieger quickly grabbed Ark Giraffa and slashed him in half with the blades on his wings. "NOW ATTACK THE FIGHTER! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger slashed Kyosuke with the razor sharp winds his attack created, slashing away 2 of his life points.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 0)

(G: 7/Gauge: 1)

* * *

Kyosuke stood motionless for a minute before giving a small chuckle, which turned into a large laugh, which gave Genma a surprised look, "That's how Sieger's attack feels, huh? I have to admit, it was a little thrilling being attacked, but that's what gets my blood boiling!"

"Kyosuke's laughing. It means he's having the time of his life," Kylie said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he's alright. Now that Sieger is on the field, he's in danger of receiving Double attacks and there's still Sieger's evolved form…," Jun explained.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Lord Aura Meditation!"

"The spell, Lord Aura Meditation, allows him to charge two cards into their gauge! Looks like Kyosuke's preparing for something, but what," Paruko announced.

"I call Lightning Strike Dragon, Garjion to the left," Kyosuke said as he called a large white and red dragon with crescent shaped horns and wings that produced lightning as they flapped, "I activate Garjion's ability, Beast Aura!"

"With Beast Aura, Kyosuke is allowed to use one gauge to regain one of his life points. Maybe, he's trying to regain enough to withstand Sieger's attacks," Kiri hypothesized.

"Maybe…"

"I link attack Sieger with Garjion and Duel Destroy! Let's go, Garjion!" The lightning-based dragon roared in reply as Kyosuke leapt up in the air and tried to slash Sieger from behind, but the Dragon Lord stopped him by trying to slash Kyosuke with his claw. Garjion flew from behind and struck Sieger from the back, allowing Kyosuke to continue his attack.

"Even with the combined attack, Sieger returns due to his Soulguard!"

"One more time… Let's go, Elyseagar!" Elyseagar flew into the air and slashed Sieger multiple times, allowing Kyosuke to slash Sieger from behind with his twin axes, destroying Sieger a second time, but Sieger returned to its original position once again.

"End of move."

"After seeing Sieger being cut down multiple times by back-to-back link attacks and reviving itself, it's watching a movie in reverse! Is there nothing that can beat Sieger? Is Sieger a supreme buddy monster?"

"This is bad. Is Sieger really that strong," Kiri asked.

"Yeah, bro. Even with those combo attacks, Sieger just keeps coming due to its Soulguard. No wonder it's Genma's buddy monster," Baku replied. As for Gao, he still stared down at the battlefield in a silent mood.

(K: 5/Gauge: 2)

(G: 7/Gauge: 1)

"Draw! Charge and draw, come on! Cast! Rise and Fall of Dragons!"

"Rise and Fall of Dragons allows the user to increase his gauge by four by paying 2 life points. With Sieger's soul at zero, he's getting ready for Sieger's next form," Jun said.

"SIEGER, ATTACK GARJION!" Sieger was about to attack…

"Cast! Battle Aura Unite!" An aura-like energy flowed from the Twin Explosive Axe and into Garjion, who roared as the power was inserted into him. As Sieger tried to slash his target apart, Garjion produced enough lightning to ward Sieger's attack. "With Battle Aura Unite, I increased Garjion's defense to stop Sieger's attack!"

"EVEN SO! SIEGER, ATTACK THE FIGHTER! SIEGER TORNADO!"

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 2)

(G: 5/Gauge: 6)

* * *

Kyosuke chuckled again as the dust cleared away from Sieger's attack. "Seems like this battle just gets more interesting. Hehehe…," Kyosuke said as his smirk slowly went away and fell down to one knee, 'Wish that my laugh was more than an empty gesture. I'm running out of moves and steam to take this guy. Maybe Sieger is too tough… But still, I have to try to see what I got.'

"Come on, kid. Show me if your Duel Dragons are strong enough to handle Sieger. GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

I will. I draw! Charge and draw! Well, here we go again. I pay two gauge and send Garjion and Elyseagar to the drop zone! For those who've seen this once before, it's time for an encore! Call, the grand emperor of all Duel Dragons! Come forth, Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan to the right," Kyosuke said as the emperor of the Duel Dragons appeared in an orb of raging fire and roared. As mostly everyone in the crowds was gasping in surprise, Genma was almost smiling, as if he was happy that Kyosuke brought Gael Khan to the field.

"Wha-wha-what!? It's the same Duel Dragon that our President Shido used in the first round against Noboru Kodo, and now it's in the hands of Kyosuke Akiyama! How will he use this powerful dragon against the Seifukai commander," Paruko announced.

"Did anyone know that he had Gael Khan in his deck," Baku asked his friends.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Uh-uh. But, if he had to play it now, that's good. He can destroy Sieger now with its ability," Yuuten said.

"Alright. Looks like Kyosuke brought a secret weapon out. This is good, right, Gao," Drum said.

"Yeah… Come on, Kyosuke," Gao cheered.

"I commend you for bringing out a powerful creature. Now, we'll see which of our Emperors will win," Genma said.

"Yeah, but first, Gael Khan's ability activates! The King's Roar destroys Sieger!" Gael Khan gave an ear-splitting screech that hurt Sieger (if it showed it) and destroyed it.

"You know, from the last round, that if Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger is destroyed, I can negate the 5-point Lifelink I would take and pay three gauge to bring Sieger's evolved form out!"

"I do. So, bring it."

"Hmph! COME FORTH, DUEL SIEGER 'SPARTAND'!" As the field was enveloped in a blinding light, the light began to dissipate, revealing the evolved form of Sieger that defeated Zanya in the last round. As Duel Sieger "Spartand" stared down at Gael Khan, Gael Khan began to glare back, almost like it wanted to fight Sieger.

"With Duel Sieger Spartand on the field, will our Duel Dragon user be able to handle Sieger's supreme force, or will we have a repeat performance of Zanya Kisaragi's round? I don't know about you, folks, but I'm eager what will happen next!"

"I call Garg to the left and I'll give Gael here what he wants: A tussle with Sieger! Gael Khan, attack Duel Sieger 'Spartand'," Kyosuke commanded in a louder tone as Gael Khan jumped with all its force and tried to slash the Dragon Lord with his sword-like shield, which was cloaked in flames. As the two dragons struggled, Gael Khan was able to overpower Sieger and stabbed in the chest, defeating him before he returned due to his Soulguard.

"With Duel Sieger 'Spartand' at 0 souls, will he be defeated at last?"

"I link attack with Garg!"

"But he can't! Even with the combined attack total with his item, that's only 7000 power," Kuguru said.

"I cast Battle Spirit Infusion! It increases Garg's attack and defense by 4000, bringing our attack power to…"

"11,000! Alright, Kyosuke," Jun cheered.

"Go, Kyosuke, go," Kylie cheered.

"What do you know? That kid actually overpowered Sieger 'Spartand'. Not bad," Jin said.

"Kyosuke's like that. What bravery," Kenji added.

"It won't work, you know," Suzuha said.

"Oh? And how do you know, Miss Princess," Megumi said.

"Just watch."

"Overconfident at defeating Sieger, you fail to see what I could do! I discard from my hand, Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies!"

"What!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"With Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies sent to the drop zone and paying one life, if Genma has a Size 3 monster on the field, which he does, he can negate an attack, whether from a creature or link attack," Paruko explained as an octagonal barrier formed in front of Sieger "Spartand", blocking Kyosuke's and Garg's link attack.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 0)

(G: 4/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Aw, man! So close!"

"Close? You weren't close to begin with, Kyosuke. You failed to watch what was in my hand instead on my field. Was facing Sieger and defeating him that tempting? I cast Dragon Flame Cascade! Destroy his Garg!" Genma said as Sieger unleashed a powerful breath of fire that incinerated the small blue dragon.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I saw in your moves that you were trying to build up enough attacks to get rid of Sieger as fast as possible with your combo. While it was good, you misread my strategy altogether. I cast another Dragon Emperor Legend," Genma explained as he regained another life, placed another card into the gauge and drew another card.

"He can't be right. Right, Jun," Kylie said as Jun was in deep thought over what Genma said.

"I admit your playstyle is powerful and if anyone fought you, they would be overwhelmed enough that they would lose, but not me. You have to understand that to control that blazing spirit of yours; you must be able to withstand it. If you can't, it will incinerate you and leave you in the dust," Genma said as drew and did a charge and draw and then gave a menacing roar, "SIEGER, SHOW HIM WHAT I MEAN! ATTACK GAEL KHAN!"

"You can't! Gael Khan is too…"

"I cast Dragon Outlaw! Just like your Battle Spirit Infusion, it increases Sieger's power enough to destroy Gael Khan! NOW CRUSH HIM!" Sieger pounced towards Gael Khan and slashed the emperor dragon in half before destroying him.

"Kyosuke," Daigo screamed for safety of his buddy.

"NOW! ATTACK THE FIGHTER! ETERNAL SPARTAND!" Sieger gave a menacing roar before giving an assault of punches before giving a final one, which caused Kyosuke to scream in pain.

"I can't watch," Kylie said as she covered her eyes and Jun seethed his teeth.

As the attack stopped, Kyosuke was barely holding on, as he was still standing and breathing a little heavily, "That all you got, Genma?"

"FINAL PHASE," Genma said as the three cards in his gauge flew into his hand and formed a ball of flames that Genma gripped.

"Uh-oh," Baku said.

"This is not good," Kuguru added.

"Kid's going to be blasted," Drum said.

"Remember this, Kyosuke. The flames of your spirit are strong, but if used incorrectly, you'll burn away. Now, farewell. EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" As Genma threw the impact with force, Kyosuke stood in terror as he was hit and consumed in a pillar of flames and screamed in pain.

* * *

(K: 0/Gauge: 0)

(G: 5/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Genma Todoroki."

"Sorry, Kyosuke. Hope you forgive me," Genma said as he hid his eyes under his cap. Soon after Sieger faded, Kyosuke stood motionless, still shook by the impact of Steel Dragon Barrage.

'I lost. I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry, guys, Daigo, Gao…,' Kyosuke thought to himself as he shed a tear that no one except Daigo noticed, who had a concerned look for his buddy.

"Kyosuke… my buddy…," Daigo said in a soft tone.

"That was rather rough, don't you think," Saki said while the others had concerned looks for their raven haired friend with the golden cowlick, especially Gao and Drum, who still stared down with looks of worry.

"Kyosuke lost…," Kylie said from the Buddy Pit as she was sobbing, until Jun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, sis. Everyone loses, but you got to move on. Don't worry, this will make Kyosuke stronger," Jun said with a smile.

"With Kyosuke Akiyama beaten by Genma now, is this truth that no one can beat the Seifukai commander, or will our king of dumb luck, Gao Mikado, pull a come from behind victory? I don't know about you, folks, but I can't wait for the final match tomorrow," Paruko announced as the monitor floating above the stage showed the eyecatches of Gao Mikado and Genma Todoroki.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry for anyone who was hoping for a win from Kyosuke or at least a reveal of Sieger's final form, but I got to keep the story anime-wise and don't worry, this win is plot necessary, because we all know when the main character loses at something, it makes them stronger or wiser in a way, as this will make Kyosuke stronger. Anywho, tell me what you think of this chapter, as I can take any review, no matter what. So, as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**

**Before I forget, this is the updated info for Kyosuke's new item card:**

**Twin Explosive Axe, Duel Destroy**

**Attribute: Weapon/Duel Dragon**

**Power: 4000**

**Critical: 2**

**Call Cost: 2 gauge**

**Effect: When link attacking with a Duel Dragon, this item gets Double Attack.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Brother's Final Gift!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 23: A Brother's Final Gift!**

**Episode Basis: The Card Yota Left Behind!**

* * *

Jun: After seeing Duel Sieger in action, I tried to set up the deck for Kyosuke the best I can, albeit a little rushed. Kylie wanted to stop Kyosuke and Daigo from battling Genma, worried that they (mostly Kyosuke) would get hurt, but he wanted to fight, so he'd have a chance to fight a certain Sun Fighter in the last match. As the battle commenced, Kyosuke tried to use a combo of "Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy", which work best with Duel Dragons, with his dragons and even got Genma to play Duel Sieger "Spartand", but Genma was able to counter against the dragons with Sieger's power, not to mention, Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage. Before he defeated Kyosuke, Genma said about his strategy being predictable and that he needs to use the "blazing flames" in Kyosuke's spirit better or it would destroy him or something. I didn't understand at that point, but I do understand one thing: with Gao the only fighter left, I wonder how Team Balle du Soleil is going to handle a beast like Sieger?

* * *

A few hours after the crazy double match of Genma, the Seifukai commander, against Zanya Kisaragi and Kyosuke Akiyama in the ABC Cup, it was time for everyone to go back home and relax before the final match between Gao Mikado and the fierce wielder of Duel Sieger. At the Mikado Household, the three members of Balle du Soleil, Gao, Baku and Drum, along with the fighters of Team Draconic, Kyosuke and Daigo, were watching a televised interview of Paruko Nanana and the sole heir of the Amanosuzu Financial Group, Suzuha, about the Aibo Fighting Stage and its condition.

* * *

"_For the safety of both fighters and the spectators, we must repair the stadium. What a silly question," Suzuha said as she pulled out her fan, "I mean, the Amanosuzu Group's reputation is at stake here. We are the best in the business, working around the clock to make sure everything will be ready for the big showdown. It will be good as new, guaranteed." As she finished speaking, Paruko flew in the camera view of the building on her makeshift UFO/buddy monster. _

"_That's right! The ABC Cup Championship match is," Paruko said before she gasped and scratched her head, "Should we even call it that? Anyway, the battle to decide the strongest buddyfighter will be held tomorrow at noon. I know I'll see you there."_

* * *

Gao leaned back a bit and turned off the TV. "Man, I gotta wait until tomorrow," Gao complained.

"It's probably best for that, Gao. Duel Sieger and Genma did leave a big mess on the Fighting Stage's roof," Kyosuke said as he was covered with a few bandages from his fight with Genma, with Daigo nodding as a reply.

"Yeah, and it's cool, bro. Gives us time. They said we could change up our deck if you want," Baku said.

"I don't know… Let me think." Just then, the doorbell ringed as Gao's mother, Suzumi, opened the door.

"Gao! Kuguru and your friends are here!"

"Okay, Mom!" Soon, Kuguru and Kiri. along with Jun and Kylie, came in the room.

Kiri closed the door and they all sat down, Gao asked, "So, what's the story with Zanya?"

"Besides from a few bruises and a bruised ego, he's healing okay with minor injuries. He should be back at school sometime today," Kuguru answered.

"But, it's good that he didn't come. He didn't want to speak to anybody," Kiri added.

"I'm not surprised on that," Kyosuke said.

"What about you, Kyo? You and Daigo doing okay? You know, besides those bruises," Jun said, looking at the bandages on his golden cowlicked friend's face and arms.

"Don't worry. It'll take a few times for me to lose to take me out!"

"Kyosuke's right. We can't let this loss bring us down," Daigo joined in.

"Good! Glad to see you guys are back to normal," Kuguru replied with a smile.

"Yeah…," Kyosuke said as he remembered what Genma said before his loss…

* * *

"_Remember this, Kyosuke. The flames of your spirit are strong, but if used incorrectly, you'll burn away. Now, farewell. EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" As Genma threw the impact with force, Kyosuke stood in terror as he was hit and consumed in a pillar of flames and screamed in pain._

* * *

"_What did he mean by that? My flames," _Kyosuke thought to himself before Baku's next words snapped him out of his thought.

"Genma's a tough nut to crack, literally." Just then, the doorbell ringed again.

"Gao, more of your friends are here," Suzumi yelled again.

"Okay, we're in here, you guys!"

* * *

Soon, the fighters of Teams Tetsu and Dai and Mirage, Tetsuya, Asmodai, Yuuten and Saki came in the living room and were offered some pudding by Suzumi.

* * *

"Mmmm… Hahaha! Go on, Tets! This stuff tastes great! Like winning," Asmodai said as Tetsuya tasted some of the pudding and gave his signature smirk.

"Yeah, A-dog! I love seconds, yo!"

"I never had pudding before, but...," Yuuten said before scooping some and eating it before she smirked in happiness too, "it tastes great!"

"Yes. Whoever eats this must have exquisite taste," Saki said as he ate some before an angry little Armordragon got in his face.

"HEY! THAT'S MY PUDDING! WHO SAID YOU CAN HAVE SOME!?"

"Miss Mikado did. You know, young Bunker Dragon, you need to calm down," Saki replied with his eyes closed as Drum growled back, only for the doorbell to ring again, getting their attention again.

"Gao!"

"Mom! Whoever it is, let them in," Gao yelled back in a somewhat frustrated tone. Suddenly, it was Doai, the second-in-command commander of the Seifukai to come in.

"Nice room," he said.

"Hey, it's that Do-guy," Drum said incorrectly.

"It's Doai. Gao, I bring a message from the chief," Doai continued, only for Gao to give a slight moan. Soon, Gao's father, Takashi came in in the house.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Takashi said as he was about to take off his shoes, only to see all the other shoes placed near the door.

"Hi, dear," Suzumi said, walking towards her husband with house shoes in hand, "How was your day?"

"Are these all Gao's friends," Takashi asked, referring to the other shoes.

"Yeah."

"You do know that this is because of his Buddyfighting?" Suzumi got somewhat of a surprised expression on her face when she heard that. "Well, I figured that was the reason he was having friends over to the house so often lately."

"Oh," Suzumi said before her phone ringed, "Hello, Mikado Residence. Yes, this Suzumi. Who's calling please?"

* * *

Back in the living room, as everyone gathered around Doai…

"Withdraw from the fight, Gao," Doai said sternly, making everyone, especially Gao, gasped, "Genma told me to tell you personally."

"No! It's out of the question," Gao yelled with a fierce tone.

"Those are fighting words, oddly dressed human," Drum said in the same tone as his buddy.

"Since he returned, you've seen for yourself how powerful our leader is. You have no chance against him," Doai said as he shook his head.

"Our leader this, our leader that," Drum mocked as he turned to Gao, "Don't listen to this windbag." Gao didn't acknowledge his buddy as he stared back at Doai with fierce and unswaying determination.

"So, are you planning on fighting anyway?"

"Yes," Gao replied.

"That's exactly what I thought you would say," Doai said, giving Gao a stunned look, "I always do what I am told. If Genma orders me to relay a message, then I have no choice but to obey him, even though I knew you would turn down his request."

"Yeah, I heard ya."

"Before I go, I want you to know something: our leader is worried about your safety during the match."

"That's probably why he went all out on Zanya and Kyosuke. To show how powerful he really is," Kuguru figured.

"He probably wanted to psyche us out," Baku suggested, "Then, no one would blame us if Gao decided to back down."

"As a member of the Seifukai, of course I want our team to win and be victorious. But, to be honest, I really hope for you to do well anyway too," Doai said as he turned to Kyosuke and Daigo, "Besides, your friends here did save my life after all."

"No prob! It wasn't that big," Drum said as he scratched his head.

"Spoiled dragon, he was referring to Kyosuke and the others. I didn't see you do anything," Daigo said, only for Drum to growl back in anger.

"HEY!"

"To prove my appreciation, I'll do two things. One," Doai said as he walked over to Kyosuke and took out something from his pocket. It was a wrapped pack of something, "This is from me, for helping me, Kyosuke."

"Thanks," Kyosuke said as he took the pack.

"And for the other," Doai continued as he walked to the living room door and stopped as his back was turned, "Gao, even with Duel Sieger, you still haven't seen the true power of the Koryukien deck." Gao gasped at the sudden news.

"Whatever! He's trying to mess with us," Drum replied.

* * *

Back to Gao's parents in the hall, in which Suzumi was done with her call…

"So, what did they say," Takashi said.

"You know, the same ol' thing again," Suzumi answered as her husband nodded in reply.

"They're persistent. I have to give them that. I get emails about it every day, like 'When will Suzumi be coming? We really need her in America'?" Suzumi only sighed. "I agree with them. The students there do need a better teacher. Those videos of Gao in training really get thousands of hits a day. Everyone's trying to learn Mikado-style Aikijujitsu. However, without the experience of a real teacher, those students lose the chance to really learn it and everyone loses. You know, they do have a point there, Suzumi. They need help. You should go. You're the best person for the job. You have to do this."

"I can't… I mean, I don't think I can leave them," Suzumi said as she shook her head.

"Listen. Hana is in the 3rd grade. SH can practically take care of herself. Besides, Grandma's living here with us."

"But, still… I would miss them."

"We'd miss you," Takashi said as he gave a solemn look at his husband as she looked down.

* * *

Later, at night, the other teams, besides Team Seifukai and Magoroku, came over for a small get-together at Gao's home. They were all speaking with each other and eating some of the famous Mikado octopus dumplings. As Drum was going to get the last dumplings on his plate, Gao quickly swiped the plate and took the rest of the dumplings.

"Hey! I call dibs," Drum said.

"Sorry! You snooze, you lose, turtle-butt," Gao said back.

"Give those back," Drum yelled.

"Stop it! Always fighting you two! Look, Grandma's made some more, " Suzumi said as she came in the living room with two plateful of dumplings. In the kitchen, Hanako was amazed how fast her grandmother was making her famous dumplings.

"Grandma, you rock," Hanako complimented.

"I can't dish the dirt before the match, but Doai is right about the Koryukien," Jin said.

"It's a secret," Kenji said in a singing tone.

"Very secret," Penn added as he "zipped his lips".

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow," Baku said in a bummed-out tone, "There's nothing except give it our best."

"Why bother anyway? You won't win, so why even try? Genma's a Buddyfight machine."

"Don't look now, but the princess just walked in," Megumi said as she ate a dumpling.

"I came to tell Gao how the construction was going and the next thing I know, his grandmother has me trying new things," Suzuha said as she sat down with a plate of dumplings and toothpick in hand.

"Well, if you don't want them," Drum suggested.

"Hey, back off! I never said that," Suzuha yelled back as she tried a dumpling and suddenly…, "It's like a party in my mouth."

"HAHAHA! That was a laugh! Miss Priss with that look," Kenji roared in laughter before being slugged in the face by a fan by an angry Suzuha, who just turned back and continued eating.

"That'll keep you from making fun of a young lady," Saki said in reply as Kuguru and Kiri came over to Mrs. Mikado, who was bringing more dumplings.

"Why don't you let us help," Kuguru suggested.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us? Aren't you tired of carrying all that food," Kiri added as they took the plates of food.

"You're right. Thank you," Suzumi said as she sighed and looked over to her late son's picture. Meanwhile, Suzuha was eating more of her share.

"I'm glad she's quiet," Megumi said as Kenji stayed his certain feet away from the hungry heir.

"Uhhh, guys," Yuuten said as she pointed to the dumplings, which was painted with sauce with funny looking faces, "My food's staring at me and sticking its tongue out."

"That's peculiar," Saki said before Gao yelled from the kitchen. He saw that Tetsuya putting "whole" bananas in the batter mix and Kylie putting little faces on the finished dumplings.

"Hey! What gives, guys? Why are you messing with my grandma's recipe," Gao said, pointing a finger at the culprits.

"Because they so fresh, yo," Tetsuya replied.

"The faces will give everyone a good laugh," Kylie added.

"Try it! We rock at mixing stuff," Asmodai replied, "Let me add some of that spicy demon curry!"

"Awesome! We can add some bananas as some horns, like little demons," Kylie suggested.

"No way! No Curry and no horns! It'll taste totally gross! Now get out of the kitchen before I get totally angry," Gao said as his mother looked over at him and visualized Yota in the same Sun Fighter uniform.

"_Don't worry about Gao, Mom. He'll be just fine."_ Suzumi only gasped and looked down in worry as everyone else ate to their hearts' content and had fun. A little later, Suzumi was in her bedroom as she was holding the picture of Yota.

"You remember that Mighty Sun Fighter Uniform that I made for you? Well, now it's the perfect size for Gao now. I've even caught sleeping in it sometimes. I guess it was a matter of time before kids grow up. I miss you so much. My dear sweet Yota..." As Suzumi was crying a little, Takashi was outside of the room, overhearing everything Suzumi was saying, including her crying. "I promise I wouldn't cry like this anymore. I know you're with us in spirit. Don't worry. I've been so scared if something happened to Gao and Hanako. Maybe, it's crazy, but I thought if I kept them close to me as long as I could, they would be safe. That's why I was always afraid and I wondered where he was every day. I sound silly, huh? But, today, I realized something: Gao's got his own path now and turned out surprisingly different from yours, Yota, and Hana's too. I guess it's time to give him this, huh?" Suzumi opened up the picture frame and took out a Buddyfight card and as soon as she did, she hastily opened the door, not knowing that Takashi was next to it. "Gao, get over her on the double!"

* * *

Soon as he did, his mom gave her a card depicting a faceless person equipped with a large crimson gauntlet, adorned with a yellow symbol that resembled the sun.

"Here, take this."

"Where did this come from," Gao asked.

"I found it mixed in some of Yota's things. I have no clue why he had one card, but I do know is this: Yota kept it with him all the time," Suzumi said.

"I never knew about that…"

"He would have wanted you to have it…"

"Yeah?"

"And I think you should use it. That would make him very happy," Suzumi said with a reaffirming smile.

"Thanks," Gao said as he raced out of his parents' bedroom and downstairs to his friends, "Kuguru! Baku! You'll never guess! Check it out!"

"Do you know if Buddyfighting exists in the U.S.," Suzumi asked her husband.

"Of course! It's gotten to be popular all over the world," Takashi answered.

"Then, maybe, I should give it a try."

"You sure?"

"A Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact card," Baku said as he was given the card.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jin said.

"I think I heard of that," Jun said.

"You think?"

"Yeah. It's one of those old cards that work best with link attacks, and its critical becomes infinite in a link attack. It's similar to Kyosuke's item cards," Jun explained.

"Wow, that's incredible," Kuguru said.

"Couldn't it throw off your entire deck balance," Kiri asked with a worried tone.

"It belonged to my brother. It'll be fighting aside him," Gao said while everyone stared for a second before Baku spoke up.

"It's all good, bro. Adding one card's no biggie. It, for sure, won't mess up your deck's balance. Especially not with the mean deck I got going."

"Thanks a lot, Baku!"

"But we are going to need a practice round, so we'll need an opponent…"

"What about it, guys, any takers?"

"I'll do it," Jun said, raising his hand, "I always wanted to fight against the Sun fighter."

"I'll take a crack at it," Tetsuya suggested.

"If you want a real challenge, I'll do it," Jin said.

"I should fight him. I got the best deck here," Kyosuke added.

"I should do it. I'm the most superior fighter here," Suzuha quipped.

"Alright, then! I'll take you all on!"

* * *

The next day, at the renovated Aibo Fighting Stage, where the sound of cheering spectators in their seats can almost drown out anything…

"Welcome back, everybody! Feast your eyes absurdly quick repaired work the Amanosuzu Group has made! They've transformed the fighting stage back to its former glory in just one day," Paruko announced as she flew around in her UFO.

Suzuha only laughed with pride as she heard the announcement, "Paruko, you also forgot the other incredible feature we've added to the stage!" Soon, everyone began to whisper and murmur as the lights around the stage dim down a bit. Suddenly, the roof retracted and opened up, revealing the beautiful hue of the blue sky with the sun shining in the middle, getting everyone's attention in gasps and "wow"s.

"We will now begin the Aibo Buddy Cup Championship Match, AKA, the Aibo Buddy Cup Extra Battle to Find the Strongest Fighter for real now Final Match! First up is Team Balle Du Soleil! They've made it all up from the elementary school preliminaries! The fighter is Gao Mikado! Their opponent that needs no introduction is the reigning champion from last year, Team Seifukai and Genma Todoroki!" The audience began to cheer even louder as the loyal Seifukai club members began to sing their anthem…

* * *

"_At the core of our school is a great hall to be sure…"_

* * *

"I wanna remix this one, yo," Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai sat near the singing Seifukai.

"Yeah! I feel a freestyle coming on," Asmodai commented. Meanwhile, both teams' crews patiently waited for the start of the match.

"I guess my warning didn't reach you. I can't believe Doai's unable to persuade a little junior," Genma said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't blame any of this on Doai! I never back down from a fight, no matter what," Gao rebutted as Genma looked back with a steel cold look.

"Overconfidence won't save you."

"We'll see."

"ANCIENT DRAGONS, AWAKEN AND BRING YOUR FURY TO THIS WORLD ! BREATHE FIRE AND UNLEASH STORMS OF RAGE! LUMENIZE, KORYUKIEN!"

"Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Lumenize, Soleil Dragon Deck!"

"Say it one more time with me, folks! Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(Ga: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ge: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Gao will go first!"

"Charge and draw! Come on! I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center position," Gao said as he sent his knight-like dragon to battle, "Full force attack on Genma!" Extreme Sword Dragon slashed into Genma, who didn't even look fazed by the attack, but lost three points just the same.

"End of move."

* * *

(Ga: 10/Gauge: 3)

(Ge: 7/ Gauge: 2)

* * *

"What? Gao's turn is over already," Suzumi said as she was sitting next to Hana, her mother, Team Draconic and Yuuten and Saki.

"The player who attacks first can only attack once," Hana explained.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Suzumi admitted.

"Don't look now, but I think Genma's going to summon you-know-who again," Jun said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw, come on," Genma said as he gave his signature roar.

"Casting Divine Dragon Creation lowers our life points to five. Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado and Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage have been drawn," one of the Seifukai assistants in the buddy pit said.

"Rise and Fall of Dragons takes our gauge to seven," the other Seifukai assistant said.

"No matter who he fights, Genma never takes it easy on the opponent," Doai said.

"Watch this. I cast Dragon Emperor Legend, regaining one life point, drawing one card, and gain one more gauge. Buddy call to the center!"

"Uh oh! Here he comes," Drum warned.

"I'm ready!"

"MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER!" As the blinding flash quickly dissipated, the god-like Dragon Lord of the Ancient World came to the center, targeting its eyes onto its opponent.

"Whoa! He's back! It's Genma's legendary Buddy monster, Duel Sieger! Not only he regains one life point, but if he has up to two Dragon Lords in his hand, he can place them in for a Soulguard!"

"This is going to be more fun than I thought," Gao said with a eager look.

"SIEGER, GO SHOW EXTREME WHAT THAT MEANS! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger leapt across the stage and ripped his target to pieces before he disappears into card pixels. "NOW GIVE GAO A TASTE OF THAT! SIEGER TORNADO!" Once again, Sieger used his golden claws to attack Gao with gale force winds, knocking two points off him.

"End of Move."

* * *

(Ga: 8/Gauge: 3)

(Ge: 5/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"Hey! That's not fair! He attacked twice," Suzumi argued.

"You're embarrassing me," Hana screamed.

"Mrs. Mikado, that's one of Sieger's abilities: to Double Attack. It's a common ability," Jun explained.

"Right, sorry."

"It's how Gao going to handle that power of Sieger since this is just his first form," Kyosuke said, while the others, except Suzumi and her mother, nodded.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Go, Gao! You attack him twice too," Suzumi yelled back, only a embarrassed look from Hana and nervous looks from the others.

"That's not how it works, Mrs. Mikado!"

"Calm down, Mommy," Hana said, tugging her shirt to get her to stop.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle! I'm going to call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the left position and together, we'll link attack," Gao said as he and his dragon of the Thunder Knights Brigade went to strike down Sieger. Halberd was able to fly around and get Sieger's attention, only for Gao to sock him in the face, beating him.

"Welcome to the party! Gao's defeated Duel Sieger with a fancy link attack, but it's quickly resurrected with Soulguard and it still has one soul remaining," Paruko explained as Sieger returned to its original position.

"End of move."

* * *

(Ga: 7/Gauge: 3)

(Ge: 5/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"That's one tough dude," Drum said.

"I know! It'll make defeating him so much sweeter," Gao replied.

"You're weird…"

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw, let's go," Genma said as he gave another prideful roar.

"Sending Fortune Dragon, Forbolkka to the drop zone and adding two gauge with its ability."

"So he's increasing the gauge even more. He must be impressed with Mr. Mikado if he's resorting to these kind of tactics," Doai said.

"Halberd, move to the center area!" Soon, Halberd teleported to the center as Gao leapt back to the ledge.

"I knew it…"

"I will protect you," Halberd said with a strong pose.

"SIEGER, GO EDUCATE HALBERD DRAGON! SIEGER TORNADO!" Sieger was about to strike down Halberd Dragon when…

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Suddenly, Halberd Dragon was enveloped in a powerful glow of energy that fueled him with power. "Counterattack!"

"Try as you might, but its' Soulguard will keep him on the field," Genma said as Halberd Dragon stopped and defeated Sieger again, only for Sieger to come back and finish the job from the last attack.

"Final Phase! Cast!"

"Even after surviving two Sieger attacks, Gao's gotta deal with this," Paruko announced, scratching her hair.

"EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" Genma tossed the fastball-like impact at Gao, only to blast him in a small pillar of flames that ripped away 4 of the Sun Fighter's points.

"End of move."

* * *

(Ga: 3/ Gauge: 3)

(Ge: 5/ Gauge: 4)

* * *

"That was not pretty," Yuuten said, covering her eyes.

"Yeah, you haven't felt how hot that can be. But, that's not going to stop Gao yet, I hope," Kyosuke said.

"Is he okay," Kiri said with worry as he, Baku and Kuguru watched from their Buddy Pit.

"Talk about a perfectly timed attack," Kuguru said.

"His skills and deck are off the hook," Baku added.

"So, Gao. I hear you're calling yourself the Mighty Sun Fighter. That's ridiculous! There can be only one champion and it isn't going to be you! You should have withdrawn when you had the chance," Genma said.

"Are you going to take that?"

"Sounds to me that we're getting to him. He knows the fight's not over yet! We'll see if the Seifukai can really take down a strong team like ours or if Genma's all talk," Gao said, getting an surprised grunt from the Seifukai leader, "Buckle up! It's about to get wild! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Double Sword Dragon to the left and I buddy call!"

"Alright!"

"Drum, to the right! And with Buddy Gift, I get one life point back and I'll link attack with Drum and Double Sword!"

"Let's do it!" Drum blasted off towards Sieger and swirled around the colossal Dragon Lord with Double Sword Dragon to get its attention and Drum was able to land the finishing attack by drilling into Sieger's back, "We did it!"

"I think you forgot how resilient Sieger is! Defeating him just makes him more powerful!"

"Then, what are you waiting for? Bring him out," Gao said, only to be interrupted by a similar blinding flash.

"CALL! THE DRAGON LORD, MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER 'SPARTAND'!" Soon, Sieger returned in its second and deadlier form as it roared in ferocity in the blinding light.

"Okay, now what? How do we fight that thing," Kiri said in more of a worried tone than before.

"We got this," Baku said, only for Kuguru to flash her headlights decorations.

"If we use Dragoknuckle's ability, our power will increase by 2000 per each gauge. Even with Spartand's 8000 defense, he can't survive Dragoknuckle's power if it's 8000!"

"Steel Fist!"

"Freeze Shot, activate," Genma said, giving 1 life point and discarding Glacies to create an icy shield that repelled Gao's attack and threw him back.

* * *

(Ga: 3/ Gauge: 0)

(Ge: 4/ Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Well, I'll be! Genma just discarded Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies, from his hand and by using one life point, he was able to nullify Gao's attack. How brilliant!"

"It's not that brilliant. Still, it threw Gao off a bit," Saki said in a bored tone.

"Your move."

"Draw! Charge and Draw, you're done," Genma said before giving his signature roar of power.

"Casting Dragon Emperor Legend with 5 life remaining and with 1 gauge, Dragon Outlaw is drawn," the Seifukai analyst announced.

"So, Spartand will be attacking twice. Watch out, Gao."

"ETERNAL SPARTAND! ATTACK THE FIGHTER," Genma roared with his eyes glowing with rage.

"I cast Dragonic Formation and move Double Sword moves to the center!" Gao leapt back again to the ledge and Double Sword took the center area to take the hit for Gao.

Genma growled with fury as Double Sword took his place, "THEN WE'LL DESTROY HIM! ATTACK DOUBLE SWORD AND THEN, GAO!"

"Cast again! Blue Dragon Shield!" The radiant blue Dragon encased shield blocked and repelled the fearsome Duel Sieger's second attack, as well as charging another gauge .

"End of move."

* * *

(Ga: 3/Gauge: 1)

(Ge: 5/Gauge: 6)

* * *

"How amazing! Gao guarded himself against two attacks by Spartand!"

"Alright! He did it," Kiri cheered.

"His first draw is Thousand Rapier Dragon," Kuguru said as she checked the monitor.

"That's not good, bro!"

"Charge and Draw!"

"This time, he got a Dragonic Grimoire!"

"Okay, we still got a chance here," Baku said as Gao activated Dragonic Grimoire, discarding his hand and drawing three new cards.

"He actually pulled Green Dragon Shield, White Dragon Shield and Ironchain Dragon!"

"All right!"

"What was that? Ironchain Dragon," Kiri asked.

"I call to the left, Ironchain Dragon," Gao said, calling a dark blue scaled, bipedal, muscular dragon wearing a sleeveless parka-like armor, armbands, legbands and holding a lot of chain.

"Anybody needs a leash," Ironchain said.

"Using two gauge, I want you to restrain Duel Sieger with your chains," Gao said, pointing up to "Spartand".

"That guy? It'll take a lot of chain…"

"You can get more!"

"Right! Rhystic Chain!" Ironchain wrapped Sieger "Spartand" with a fence of chains, severely lowering its defense.

"By using one gauge, his chain can reduce an opposing monster's defense by 3000! But, it only lasts until the end of the turn, which means "Spartand" only has a defense of 2000 and what's really cool that if Ironchain Dragon's defeated, the ability remains," Paruko explained.

"Awesome! Now keep going and attack Spartand!"

"Ironically, with Sieger's defense being 2000, even Ironchain Dragon, with a power of 3000, can defeat it!"

"No way! Cast, Dragon Outlaw!" Ironchain's attack was stopped by Sieger grabbing him and slicing him to pieces with his wings.

"And right cross!" Gao's Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle socked the evolved Sieger again, defeating one of its souls.

"But it will come back to life with Soulguard!"

"All right, Drum, finish him off!"

"It's about time too! CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum screamed as his drill was about to defeat Sieger "Spartand".

"Yeah, right! Like I would ever give up!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and sorry for the loooonnnngggg wait! With school work, life and *sobbing a little* losing a relative, it takes up time, but I'm back and since it's Spring Break for most college students, I'm going to try finishing up this ABC Cup saga and figure out a schedule for my next chapters.**

**As for you readers, followers and favoriteers of my story, I ask you of something. Since studying up on other fanfics, I want to ask if anyone wants to add their OCs to the story for this season and perhaps, other seasons. I know I ask constantly for this, especially before the ABC Cup and you know what they say, "Too many chefs ruin the meal," so, I want you, the readers to offer, if you haven't already, an OC to be on my story, if possible, with descriptions, buddy monster, deck list, the works. Only the best can get in before the Gaen Cup and beyond. I will make sure that they will have good roles in my story. Just PM or leave a descriptive bio of your OC and we'll see how it will go in. So, as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid blasting off again!**


	24. Chapter 24: The True Sun Fighter!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 24: The True Sun Fighter**

**Episode Basis: The Powerful Sun Fist!**

* * *

Suzumi: As Gao's mother, I worry sometimes if this Buddyfighting hobby of his could distant himself away from me and Hana too, since she looks up to him as the "Mighty Sun Fighter" that my oldest son, Yota came up with. But, after seeing how Buddyfighting has gotten him so many friends, I thought maybe, I would give it a chance. The day before the last match of the ABC Cup at Gao's school against Genma Todoroki, an old friend of Yota, I gave him a card that Yota always kept with him called Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact, knowing that he would want Gao to have it, as if he knew Gao would play Buddyfight when he got older. The next day, as the battle between Gao and Genma started, I have to admit, I was a little embarrassed not knowing much of the rules of the game, but I did know that Gao and Drum were doing their best against Genma and his Duel Sieger buddy monster. I may not much about Buddyfight, but I know one thing: with Yota and his friends on his side, I know my precious Sun Fighter is going to give it his all!

* * *

(Continued from the last chapter…)

"Draw! Charge and Draw, you're done," Genma said before giving his signature roar of power.

"Casting Dragon Emperor Legend with 5 life remaining and with 1 gauge, Dragon Outlaw is drawn," the Seifukai analyst announced.

"So, Spartand will be attacking twice. Watch out, Gao."

"ETERNAL SPARTAND! ATTACK THE FIGHTER," Genma roared with his eyes glowing with rage.

"I cast Dragonic Formation and move Double Sword moves to the center!" Gao leapt back again to the ledge and Double Sword took the center area to take the hit for Gao.

Genma growled with fury as Double Sword took his place, "THEN WE'LL DESTROY HIM! ATTACK DOUBLE SWORD AND THEN, GAO!"

"Cast again! Blue Dragon Shield!" The radiant blue Dragon encased shield blocked and repelled the fearsome Duel Sieger's second attack, as well as charging another gauge.

"End of move."

* * *

(Ga: 3/Gauge: 1)

(Ge: 5/Gauge: 6)

* * *

"How amazing! Gao guarded himself against two attacks by Spartand!"

"Alright! He did it," Kiri cheered.

"His first draw is Thousand Rapier Dragon," Kuguru said as she checked the monitor.

"That's not good, bro!"

"Charge and Draw!"

"This time, he got a Dragonic Grimoire!"

"Okay, we still got a chance here," Baku said as Gao activated Dragonic Grimoire, discarding his hand and drawing three new cards.

"He actually pulled Green Dragon Shield, White Dragon Shield and Ironchain Dragon!"

"All right!"

"What was that? Ironchain Dragon," Kiri asked.

"I call to the left, Ironchain Dragon," Gao said, calling a dark blue scaled, bipedal, muscular dragon wearing a sleeveless parka-like armor, armbands, legbands and holding a lot of chain.

"Anybody needs a leash," Ironchain said.

"Using two gauge, I want you to restrain Duel Sieger with your chains," Gao said, pointing up to "Spartand".

"That guy? It'll take a lot of chain…"

"You can get more!"

"Right! Rhystic Chain!" Ironchain wrapped Sieger "Spartand" with a fence of chains, severely lowering its defense.

"By using one gauge, his chain can reduce an opposing monster's defense by 3000! But, it only lasts until the end of the turn, which means "Spartand" only has a defense of 2000 and what's really cool that if Ironchain Dragon's defeated, the ability remains," Paruko explained.

"Awesome! Now keep going and attack Spartand!"

"Ironically, with Sieger's defense being 2000, even Ironchain Dragon, with a power of 3000, can defeat it!"

"No way! Cast, Dragon Outlaw!" Ironchain's attack was stopped by Sieger grabbing him and slicing him to pieces with his wings.

"And right cross!" Gao's Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle socked the evolved Sieger again, defeating one of its souls.

"But it will come back to life with Soulguard!"

"All right, Drum, finish him off!"

"It's about time too! CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum screamed as his drill shredded into Sieger's side, destroying the mighty Dragon Lord as he screamed in pain and faded into card pixels. Gao chuckled as Genma growled for the Sun Fighter's victory over Sieger's second form. Everyone in the stands roared in cheers over the phenomenal defeat that witnessed in front of them.

"It's like getting presents in July! Plot twist! Not only has Gao defeated Duel Sieger 'Spartand', but with Lifelink, Genma's life points will drop to zero! Lucky Gao has won! He has dethroned the mighty champion," Paruko announced in a frenzied tone as Genma's life points slowly decreased.

"All right! Genma's done! I guess that kid is good, right, guys," Yuuten said as she turned to Team Draconic, but, as she did, the faces on them, except for Kylie, were not of happiness, but of curiosity, "Uh, guys, what's with the looks?"

"She's right. Gao won, right," Suzumi said.

"Maybe, if Genma's life points decrease to zero. But, it's just…"

"Just what, Jun," Kylie said to her brother.

"The same thing happened when Zanya battled Sieger in its first form, and then, Genma surprised everyone by bringing "Spartand" out, which threw Zanya off his game," Jun deduced as he reminisced about the final moments of the battle between Zanya and Genma…

* * *

"_Now I call!"_

"_Call?"_

"_Here it comes…"_

"_DUEL SIEGER: ENHANCED FORM!"_

"_Oh, man! Give me a break," Zanya said as he shielded his eyes from the flash._

"_I call the Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, DUEL SIEGER SPARTAND," Genma roared as his dragon appeared with his legs becoming arms and getting another set of arms, as well getting a golden armor of some kind. The call was so powerful that it actually blew Zanya away a few feet, "If Duel Sieger is ever destroyed, I can call him from the hand and once he appears, the Lifelink is canceled and my life points return. I told you, Duel Sieger is supreme. Did you actually think you could beat him? Ha!"_

_As the massive dragon stared down Zanya, the young Kisaragi could only stay still in fear as he said, "I failed… again."_

* * *

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. So, you're saying if…," Kyosuke theorized.

"If Sieger's second form is the same as its first one, then it can mean one thing: this Buddyfight is long from done," Jun finished as the others turned to the stage as Genma was about to say something.

"Nice work, Gao, but, I'm just getting warmed up," Genma said as his life points went to 3, 2, 1 and when it reached 0, it began to emit another blinding glow.

"Uh, no way… So much for an early lunch…"

"CALL! FEAST YOUR EYES ON DUEL SIEGER'S ULTIMATE THIRD FORM!"

"Oh no, he didn't," Drum continued as the light got even brighter, blinding him.

"I CALL THE INCREDIBLE MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER "TEMPEST ENFORCER"!" A pillar of light and gale-force winds blew out the stadium as Sieger's roars came out of the pillar of light. Everyone in the midst of the winds and light, especially Gao and Drum, shielded themselves from it and the lights and winds began to subside, the new form of Sieger was revealed. Sieger's new form was similar to an Asura god, having six arms, new golden and blue armor, becoming more bipedal than its previous forms, but still retaining its glowing crown and original look, however even that was more intense as it stared down to his opponent with overwhelming intensity.

"If Duel Sieger 'Spartand' is ever defeated, I have the option of calling Tempest Enforcer in my hand and once more, the Lifelink is nullified. Look on with awe at this colossal king of beasts! His power is unparalleled! The ultimate Duel Sieger, as you will see! Punishing," Genma said as he added a lot of emphasis on the last word, making Gao sweat even more.

Back in Team Balle Du Soleil's Buddy Pit…

"This kind of thing is unusual, right," Kiri asked.

"The Lifelink is wiped out again," Kuguru said in a worried tone.

"Hang on! It gets worse. His power and defense power are ridiculous," Baku said as he checked the stats and showed them to Gao.

"They're up to 12,000 now!?"

"Its Lifelink is Sudden Death. In another word, if it's defeated, Genma's life points immediately hit zero," Baku explained to the Sun Fighter as he looked back to Sieger.

"If you defeat Duel Sieger Tempest Enforcer, then you will also defeat me. We are joined on a level beyond ordinary Buddyfights, but it won't come to that! Why don't you withdraw and keep what's left of your dignity," Genma said.

"Not a chance, man! Gao Mikado's no fighter, you got me?"

"The guy brings up a pretty good point, kid," Drum turned to his buddy. Suddenly…

"**Eclipsing the darkness with flames…"**

'Here it comes… Gao's famous strength,' Kyosuke thought.

"**And brightening the hearts of the mistreated…"**

"Huh!?" Genma's eyes nearly bulged out as he heard the famous Sun Fighter monologue.

"…**The Mighty Sun Fighter is finally here,"** Gao and Genma simultaneously finished, surprising Gao out of his mood, "Hey, why are you saying it?"

Genma didn't give a straight answer, but turned to his side and lifted his cap down as he looked back to Gao, saying in a soft tone, "It really is you… Yota's little brother…"

* * *

_It all started when I broke my leg in the 4__th__ grade and I had to spend some time in the hospital…_

_A younger Genma, having longer hair, wearing his hat sideways and a shirt with his famous "G" symbol was walking on his hospital walkers, due to his damaged leg (A/N: I never knew what those things were called and if I did, I forgot, so bear with me) and as he walking to a room, he heard a young boy's voice, saying, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, The Mighty Sun Fighter is finally here!" It was a younger Gao, about 5 or 6 years old, reading something on paper to a bedridden Yota Mikado, his older brother, who looked about the same age as Gao is in the present._

"_I love it! It's way cool, Yota," Gao said as he did a little dance as he continued, "So what happens next? You gotta tell me!"_

"_You'll have to wait until later, little buddy," Yota said as someone knocked on the door._

"_I'll get it! Must be Mom and Hana!" _

"_Hey there, Yota! Let me read some of that 'Mighty Sun Fighter' Comic," Genma yelled, surprising Gao and knocking him down to the floor, "Hey, who's the runt?"_

"_Actually, this is my younger brother. Genma, meet Gao," Yota explained as he walked over to them._

"_Uh, how's it going?"_

"_Hey, what happened to your leg? Did the Mighty Sun Fighter kick your butt or something," Gao asked._

"_Watch it, Gao! That's not funny! Remember what Mom said, okay," Yota scolded his little brother._

"_My bad, I'm sorry."_

"_No sweat. So, it sounds like you're a major fan of your brother's stories, huh?"_

"_Yeah!" _

"_Me too! They're the best," Genma said in an excited tone, making Yota chuckle a bit, "Don't you think it'd be rad to see him in action?"_

"_YEAH!" Gao's eyes glisten in excitement as Genma came out of his memories of meeting Gao for the first time…_

* * *

"Your move."

* * *

(Ga: 4/Gauge: 0)

(Ge: 5/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Hmmm!"

"First draw: Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado," the Seifukai analyst announced.

"You should've stepped aside! I send Thundertornado to the drop zone and activate Demonic Wind Strike," Genma said as his card of Thundertornado changed into the kanji symbol of wind and wrapped around Gao's Steel Fist, crushing it into debris.

"What an attack! Gao's Dragoknuckle has been destroyed, taking any chance this underdog had left!"

"I'll give you one last chance! If I were you, I would protect myself!"

"The Mighty Sun Fighter never bails on a fight! I never run or hide from anyone," Gao said, surprising mostly everyone in the stands, especially Kyosuke.

'He doesn't give up, even if he has that monster ready to crush him… Gao… is this really the power of the sun for you,' the golden cowlicked friend of the Sun Fighter thought as he saw Gao hold his ground against Sieger and Genma.

"Suit yourself, but you'll regret it," Genma said as he flexed to the point his shirt ripped off, "ARIES CRUSHERRRR! MULTIPLY! AND SWARM THE FIGHTER!" Suddenly, Gao was surrounded by three copies of Sieger "Tempest Enforcer", each ready to launch the final assault when…

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" The jade green Dragon shield of Gao's was able to ward off the first attack and restored one life point, as everyone, even Drum, marveled at the defense against Sieger's attack.

"Whew. That was way too close," Drum sighed before…

"SECOND ATTACK!"

"What!?"

"MULTIPLY!" The three ultimate forms of Sieger leapt into the air for their second attack, when, once again…

"Cast again! Spell card: White Dragon Shield!"

"What defense! Who knew he had another counter spell up his sleeve? This means Gao will only lose 1 life point out of the three, since the Dragon Shield only cuts the damage by two," Paruko announced.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over with!"

"THIRD ATTACK !"

"Huh!? Wha-Oh, come on!"

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"

"This is unprecedented! The earth-shattering Duel Sieger Tempest Enforcer is made even more powerful with a Triple Attack!"

"Son, be careful," Suzumi shouted.

"Come on, Mighty Sun Fighter, you got this," Hanako pleaded.

"Won't his life points be left? I mean, he has 4 left, right and the most Sieger can do is three damage," Kylie asked.

"I'm afraid it's not the points that matter, Kylie. It's the damage Sieger could do in its final form," Jun answered.

"He's right. We saw how Genma's cards can be more than overwhelming…," Yuuten said as they remembered the power of Genma's Koryukien…

* * *

"_OK, SIEGER! FINISH OFF LADIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sieger once again slashed through the tyrant, destroying him._

"_My Tyrant," Shido said as the shadow of Sieger overcame him, "Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I can't lose again!"_

"_SIEGER TORNADO!" The monstrous Dragon Lord roared as he ripped his claws into Shido, obliterating the rest of his life points._

* * *

"_SIEGER, ETERNAL SPARTAND! ATTACK THE FIGHTER," Genma commanded as his eyes glowed with rage. The newly evolved Sieger launched an assault of punches onto Zanya, finishing his barrage with a final slam of his fists, leaving only Zanya to take the hits and screamed in pain._

* * *

"_EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" As Genma threw the impact with force, Kyosuke stood in terror as he was hit and consumed in a pillar of flames and screamed in pain._

* * *

"…Just imagine how powerful an impact this can be on Gao, even if he doesn't lose," Yuuten finished.

"I'm afraid that even if Gao comes out of this with life points left, the damage from Tempest Enforcer could be bad," Jun said as the others looked back to the field as Sieger prepared for its third attack, as lightning was emitted and stored into its fists and roared before unleashing a punishing onslaught of punches. Only the Sun Fighter's screams could be heard as the attack was strong enough to affect and blow away the walls of the battlefield, revealing the blue sky, but no one noticed as they were too busy screaming and ducking for cover from the forceful winds of the impact as lightning danced around the stadium and as the attack ended, the only thing heard was the mechanical voice from the core decks saying, "End of move," signifying Gao's turn was next.

* * *

(Ga: 1/Gauge: 0)

(Ge: 5/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Ahhh! My eardrums! You alright, kid," Drum said as he saw a beaten Gao, who got back up quickly.

"I'm alright, but the roof sure isn't. Now, it's our turn to bring the heat," Gao said as he held his hurt arm, "Baku's souped-up deck's paying off! Thanks to my team, we still have a chance to win! The Gao Formation lets me pull off and play with my center exposed and to do that, my team added tons of useful Shield cards!"

"He gets it," Baku said.

"Watch! We're equipped and ready to work it out!"

'Wow! Baku and the others thought of the game plan and built a deck that increased our chances of winning and I'm here, practically doing nothing this whole time! I've been totally useless this whole match! I'm nothing next to Duel Sieger's powers! I've got to find a way to get stronger,' Drum thought to himself, basically hating himself for not being useful.

'It's amazing! Gao survived the impact from Tempest Enforcer and he's even more pumped up than ever! If it is having strong friends who have your back and having a buddy who'll stay by your side, then…,' Kyosuke thought to himself as he took out his core deck and clenched it in his hand, 'Maybe one day, I can be the one fighting Duel Sieger Tempest Enforcer with Daigo and winning too! I just…' As Kyosuke clenched his core deck even harder, Yuuten saw him do that and placed her hand over his, calming him down.

"Don't worry. Gao is going to win. Then, you'll get your chance to battle him, too," Yuuten said with a smile that made Kyosuke smile and watching from a side glance, Jun, as well.

"That's enough! Stop calling yourself the Mighty Sun Fighter," Genma yelled.

"Yeah and why's that, huh?"

"Because I, Genma Todoroki, am the only Buddyfighter who is worthy of the name!"

"You what!?"

"I thought it was him… It's the boy from the hospital," Suzumi said in a soft voice no one else heard.

"You're the mighty Sun Fighter? How do you figure? You don't even know who he really is," Gao argued.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I know why the Sun Fighter story was really written…"

* * *

"_Hey! I get it now! You know, the thing you said before," Young Genma said as he looked over to Yota, who was drawing another Sun Fighter comic as Gao was sleeping on the edge of the hospital bed, "The reason why you draw the Sun Fighter Comic book in the first place."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Gao's the one you want to read the story: to help make him stronger."_

"_Right. I gotta look out for the little guy somehow," Yota said as he looked over to his little brother._

"_Why didn't you just ask? I'll watch out for him!"_

"_Wow, really? That would mean a lot. You can be like Gao's own personal Mighty Sun Fighter, Genma," Yota said as he gave an assuring wink to his friend._

"_Whoa! You're kidding! Me, a real superhero," Young Genma said as he looked back to the comics._

"_Sorry I'm late, guys! Traffic was busy," Suzumi said as she came in with a young Hanako, who looked about 3 or 4 years old at the time, "Hello there! I'm guessing you must be Genma."_

"_Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikado. Guess what! I have the power of the Sun now!"_

"_That sounds fun, whatever it is!"_

"_Catch ya later! I got a lot to do," Young Genma said as he got from his seat and left Yota's hospital room._

* * *

"Ever since that day, I've held the title Gao's trying to claim! Sorry, kid, but I made a promise to your brother," Genma said.

"Wait. You actually knew Yota?"

"He told me that he wrote those stories for you to gain confidence and strength. He wanted to be there for you in the only way he could. So as I said before, I am the true Mighty Sun Fighter and I'm the only one who could go by that name. You don't have the skills to be him anyway! Face the facts! The character your brother created would never lose a battle like this, yet you're only a few seconds from defeat," Genma said, chipping away at Gao's confidence.

"Just ignore him!"

"You think you're ready to be there for people? To be a ray of hope in the darkness when you're just a flicker?"

"Wait! A ray of hope in the darkness…" Suddenly, Gao remembered the words from Yota about the Sun Fighter…

* * *

"_It's not all about being good or being the best. Rather, rising up is the easy part…"_

* * *

"…A leader is someone who tries to become stronger for the good of others! That's what the Sun Fighter is about!"

"Someone who can…"

"Shed light on the world…"

"LIKE THE SUN!"

"Those are your brother's words! They helped me choose the right path to follow! His stories helped me choose my life as a leader," Genma said happily.

"Genma… You got it all wrong. That's not the message of the Sun Fighter! That's not what my brother meant," Gao said as the revelation came all at once to Genma like a rushing vehicle.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"_Hey, Yota! Did you finish it," Young Gao said as he came into his older sibling's room._

"_I get it now!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_It's what the story trying to say! It's not the biggest or the strongest people who should lead! It's the ones who worked the hardest for everyone else. That's who the people follow! They're the ones that shed light on the world. They're totally like the sun," Young Genma figured._

"_Uh… You really like the stories, huh," Yota said._

"_Yeah! Your stories are saying that people who are stronger or more capable should protect those who are weaker, am I right?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Don't worry. I'll become strong and I'll do all I can to help others! I promise to help the weak and fight injustice!"_

"_I think you're missing the point, Genma," Yota was trying to say before he started coughing due to his illness, which frightened Gao to the point of sobbing a little._

"_Yota! Are you okay," Gao said as he turned to Genma with teary eyes, "He needs help! Just do something! Call someone, please!"_

"_Just leave it to me! I'll go get the doctor," Genma said as he tried to run out, but hit his injured leg, which hurt, but he hid the pain, "It doesn't hurt. I've gotta…be…stronger! I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter!"_

* * *

Genma only stood a few moments in silence as Gao spoke to him, "Yota told me what he really meant. His stories don't suggest that you think they do. You've based your life on something that doesn't exist."

"What did you say," Genma said, his eyes widening, "Then tell me! What was he really trying to say? What is this confusion about the Mighty Sun Fighter I've had it wrong all these years!?"

"The best thing to show that is by winning this match," Gao said, surprising his buddy.

'I'm the son of Fang Slade Extraterrestrial the 13th. There must be something I can do to make sure we win,' Drum thought to myself as Gao drew his next card.

'It's impossible that I make a mistake about this. I know what I know! Yota told me himself…"

* * *

_As young Genma was walking to his best friend's hospital room, walking normally with no crutches or injured leg, he took a single breath before walking in._

"_Hey! Look at you! No crutches now, huh,' Yota said as he greeted his friend._

"_They just took off the cast. I can go home tomorrow."_

"_That's great! Now we can eat real food," Yota said, giving a peace sign._

"_Yeah, I guess. But, I'm kind of bummed I won't be able to read the 'Mighty Sun Fighter' anymore."_

"_What are you talking about? I wrote this one for you," Yota said, handing a brown, thick envelope to Genma._

"_Really? Whoa…"_

"_Just make sure you return it, okay? Gao can't wait to read it either."_

"_What? You're letting me read this first?"_

"_Of course! You're the Mighty Sun Fighter's #1 fan, so I thought, maybe you should read it before anybody else," Yota explained with a big grin._

"_I got something for you, too," Genma said as he took off his hat and took out from it, the Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact card, "For being my friend. Here, take it!"_

"_But, Genma, this is really important to you!"_

"_Yeah, it is, but that's why I want to give it to you, Yota!"_

"_I get it. Thanks, Yota, man!" _As Yota took that card, some feeling surged from Genma's heart as he saw Gao equipping…

* * *

"Is that… Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact!" As the crimson armored fist glistened, everyone marveled at the new item card, some more than others.

"It's Yota's card," Suzumi said.

"Awesome," Kyosuke said.

"That's just… wow," Yuuten said in surprise.

"That's a super-rare card that hasn't been seen in ages," Paruko squealed.

"Is that an item card," Kiri said.

"Sure is, and when a fighter equips it and uses it in a link attack with a Buddy monster, the power reaches, well, it's unlimited actually," Kuguru explained.

"It's infinity," Baku and Gao said simultaneously.

"Whoa! Is that for realsies," Tetsuya said as he got up from his seat.

"That's not new! I've been staying since forever," Asmodai said.

"Let's go win this thing," Gao said to his buddy as he leapt into the air.

"Hey, wait a second," Drum said as he followed.

"The sun's not something to look up to," Gao explained as he used his Sun Fist to counter every one of Sieger's attacks and suddenly, Genma remembered something from Yota…

* * *

"_The sun's not something to look up to… It's something to gain energy and life from… The Mighty Sun Fighter isn't supposed to protect people… He is someone that people become when they free the sun's power in their hearts and follow their dreams…"_ As soon as Genma realized the truth, he began to cry tears.

* * *

"That's right! I remember now! That was his last story!"

* * *

"_This last one was great," Young Genma said as he came into Yota's room, but all he saw was a nurse taking off the bed sheets from the hospital bed and folding them._

"_Oh, is your name Genma," the nurse said in a sad tone._

"_Yeah. Where's my friend Yota," he said with tears forming in his eyes. _

_The nurse took a few seconds before telling Genma the truth, "He's gone." _

* * *

"I guess I blocked it all out… Trying to deal with losing my best friend…," Genma said to himself as Gao and Drum's roars snapped him out of his sadness. As they were preparing their last attack, in the view of the Sun, Genma saw it…, "He really is the Sun Fighter."

"DRILL RAM BUNKER!"

"TASTE THE DEFEAT! SUN FIST SUNSHINE IMPACT!" Their combined attack defeated Sieger as it gave a final roar of defeat and faded into pixels and due to its ability…

* * *

(Ga: 1/ Gauge: 0)

(Ge: 0/ Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Huh! That's right! And I only had two arms!"

"Maybe I said this before, but I am at a loss of all words! The kid of dumb luck, Gao Mikado and their feisty team, Balle Du Soleil, actually pulled it off! They defeated the heavily favorite champion from last year's ABC Cup, Genma Todoroki of the Seifukai! I guess we'll have to find Gao a new nickname, because I don't think luck had anything to do about his victory today," Paruko announced as everyone in the stands and even Balle Du Soleil cheered for the Mighty Sun Fighter's victory.

'Well, Yota, looks your little brother turned out pretty good after all. I know your stories have to do with a lot of that,' Genma thought to himself as he stared to the sky. Suddenly, he jumped off the ledge to where Gao and Drum were. "Hey, Gao, you fought bravely today. You are the true Mighty Sun Fighter after all! I promised when people started to question my skills, when someone came along and defeated me just like you did, then that's when I would step down and give up my position as the Seifukai and now I have been defeated, I don't deserve to be called the 'Mighty Sun Fighter' anymore."

"You still don't get it. Anyone can be the Mighty Sun Fighter. That's the whole point. That's what Yota was trying to say," Gao said.

"That's what he meant? Anyone?"

"Yeah! Don't stop believing after one loss. You should hold on to that fire even though you're not the only one who has it. I know for a fact, if my brother was here, he would tell you the same thing." Genma took off his hat and began to laugh.

"For a junior player, you're alright, kid."

"Hey, Gao," Kyosuke yelled from the stands with his team, along with Yuuten and Saki, waving back, "That was awesome! Great job, man! You too, Drum!"

"Thanks," Gao said to his Danger World friend, giving a thumbs up to him, as Daigo, in his SD Form and Drum exchanged glances before the Duel Dragon gave him a smile and a nod, as this was his way of saying, "good job."

"I admit, that was a superb fight. Makes me more eager to keep trying for our little team, right," Jun said as he looked to his teammates.

"Yeah. I want to try Buddyfight as soon as I get a deck," Kylie said.

"Well, I think I can pull some strings for that, little Kylie," Kyosuke said as he looked down to his little fan, who giggled a little.

"Hmmm… Gao Mikado, someday, Saki, let's challenge him, once we train up some more," Yuuten said.

"Right, Yui," Saki said as he gave an affirmative nod.

"I never doubted him for a second. He looked so heroic out there," Suzuha admitted.

"I guess now Gao's the best, but I still like to battle sometime," Jin said.

"Don't forget me. I like to see what he could do against me and my Blue Sky Knights," Kenji said as well.

"I could see that: both of you losing," Megumi quipped.

However, not everyone was celebrating as Drum was down and from the stands, Daigo could sense that feeling too…

* * *

Later that night…

"What a great tournament… My students get better every year. I feel exhausted just watching it," Mr. Neginoyama said to himself as he walked down the stairs of the Aibo Fighting Stage. Suddenly, he stopped for a second, "Somehow, I feel I forgot something."

Back at the fighting stage, the middle stage opened up, revealing the boxing stage and pair of beaten-up principals of the Elementary and Middle Schools of Aibo Academy where written on their backs, it read, "End of Chapter."

"Oh well, it's probably nothing important."

* * *

Back at the Mikado Residence, where Team Balle Du Soleil, Team Draconic and Team Tetsu and Dai, were celebrating…

"Let's hear it for our team! We came out of nowhere and defeated everyone we faced for our first ABC Cup tournament," Kiri said.

"Balle Du Soleil!"

"Hey, bro, you should write a rap about our win," Baku asked.

"G to the A to the O!"

"Yeah! I'll lay out a track we can vibe to and we can use my new whooping machine," Asmodai said.

Suddenly, Hanako came into the room, saying, "Big news flash, Gao! Take a guess who's here!"

"Who? The Ice cream man?" Gao went to the front door, and when he opened, the person there was no other than Genma!

"Hey! S'up, Genma?"

"I wanted to give you this," Genma said, handing over a familiar brown envelope to Gao, who opened it.

"Whoa! The original Sun Fighter Stories? I was wonder where these were!"

"I couldn't get it to before tonight, so I'm sorry for that."

"Yota gave them to you?"

"Yeah, the hospital wouldn't give me your address and I've been a little busy, but I'm here now."

"Well, I'm really glad you came now. Come in, my mom makes some good eats," Gao said surprising Genma as he went back inside the house, " Hey, Mom, we're going to need some more food. Genma's here!"

In the kitchen, Genma rang the bowl next to Yota's spot and bowed as the other family members of the Mikado family watched. However, on the roof, Drum was staring at the star-lit sky and was wrapped in thought…

'I've been on this planet for a while now, and I haven't even left a safe mark. I have to get stronger, but how? Think, Drum, think…'

"Pondering something," Daigo said as he came up to the roof as Drum looked towards him, but was not surprised that he was there.

"Hey, Furball."

"I can tell what you are thinking. It's the look I had before coming here to this world. You wonder how to become stronger, right?" As Daigo said those words, Drum looked back to the star-lit sky, wondering about that himself.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for this chapter and what an end to the ABC Cup! What's next, a party, a cruise, a battle between Aibo Academy's best? The future is undetermined! I hope for good reviews and good OCs for this story soon for the Gaen Cup and beyond! As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	25. Chapter 25: ABC Cup Afterparty!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 25: Friends Gathering! The ABC Cup Afterparty!**

**Episode Basis: Buddy Monsters Unite!**

* * *

Genma: Ever since I read the Sun Fighter's comic, made by Yota Mikado, my best friend, I thought I knew the truth of the Sun Fighter and ever since Yota passed away, I tried to embrace that to not only be the leader I aspired to be, but also keep the memory of Yota alive in me. However, it took one match to see that I was wrong and all from that runt of Yota's brother, Gao. To think that he would be the one to not only take the title of the ABC Cup Championship away from me defeat Duel Sieger's ultimate form, but also show me the true meaning of the Sun Fighter and show that anyone can be the Sun Fighter. Yota, if you saw what happened, I'm happy to say that you have one brave little brother.

* * *

During the next day after the ABC Cup, after Gao Mikado won the championship belt, it was an off day for everyone at Aibo Academy as most went to relax and rewind from the epic final match, except for one tan-haired Middle School president who was freaking out over the outcome of the year's ABC Cup in his office as his Vice-President assistant watched.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's so impossible, the possibility's not possible," Magoroku Shido said, slamming his hands into his desk, slightly throwing the buddy monsters he used in the ABC Cup, Silver Dragon, Adelaide and Bluechase Dragon, Garg into the air, before falling back into the air.

"Relax. Yes, it is true that a 6th grader is the winner of the ABC Cup this year. Gao isn't going anywhere and you would do best to accept it," Sofia said in her usual monotonous tone.

"How could this happened?! As the Student Council President, I'm accountable to appoint, but none of the Middle School teams could defeat him either! If that wasn't bad enough, that… that Wild Card, Akiyama… using a Danger World deck was bad enough for him, but to use Gael Khan to nearly defeat Sieger and Genma! Even if he didn't win, it still burns… Either of them… Take away their luck and skill and THEY'RE NOTHING BUT UNRANKED JUNIOR FIGHTERS! My worst nightmare has come true! It's their fault," Shido said as he stared with malice at the buddy monsters on the desk as he pulled out a fork, "They call themselves formidable dragons! Ha, we'll see how tough they are!"

The buddy monsters cards began to tremble in fear, particularly Garg, as his cruel master was about to stab him with the fork. Suddenly, Sofia pulled a glowing card, turning said fork in Shido's hand into pink tentacles, which wrapped around Shido's arm, squeezing it and causing him pain.

"Ahhh! Cut it out, Sofia! Using Disaster Force is prohibited," Shido screamed as the Duel Dragon stopped trembling and went down in relief.

"A fighter and buddy are one, in body, mind and soul," Sofia said as she picked her suitcase next to her, got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Master has sent my orders for the next phase of our plan. Effective immediately, I'll be leaving Aibo Academy."

"And me," Shido asked with a slight whimper in his tone.

"You are to remain here and continue your cover," The ice-cold vice president said as she turned back to her former ally, "As the clumsy, ineffective Student Council President. How did Master put it: a role you were born to play." Soon, Sofia left the office, as Shido stood there in shock for a second before trying to stop her from leaving.

"Wait a minute! Come back," Shido pleaded, before tripping and falling to the ground before changing his mood to shock to frustrated. "What hurts the most of this is if I had my actual Buddy, none of this would have ever happened!"

* * *

A little while after that…

In a large area inside of a lush forest with Mt. Fuji in the scenery, a small warp hole opened out of nowhere and came out Sofia. She was in front of a seemingly steep rock wall, which opened, revealing a man-made entrance with lights on the ceiling, leading to somewhere. Suddenly, a familiar, yet evil-looking three headed dragon phantom appeared in front of the former Aibo Academy student, Azi Dahaka.

"He has been expecting you," he said with an evil tone as Sofia began to walk to the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mikado residence, a party to further celebrate the ABC Cup was being held as most of the teams who participated. They were all either sitting on the couch, standing behind it, or sitting on the carpet as Kiri Hyoryu and Kylie Tanyama were about to start a video of the ABC Cup on TV.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! We'll start with Magic World! This world is good for changing your game, with spell cards that are the coolest. You can use them to increase your gauge, inflict direct damage, or even add cards to your hand," Kiri explained as he started a movie, showing action from the ABC Cup competition.

"The monsters are also incredible, and even though they have low power, they can quickly make it up for in battle. Like the combo cards, Knights of Light and Darkness, Licht and Dunkelheit, which called together, they can each increase each other's power and defense by 3000," Kylie continued.

"Lady Suzuha's buddy, Center of the World, Mary Sue, has an uncanny ability. She can select one spell card from her deck and add to my beautiful lady's hand," Sebastian included.

"With my Center of the World, everything revolves around me," Suzuha said, sipping her tea.

"Oh, and don't forget about her Great Spell, My Grandfather's Clock. It allows the fighter to enjoy another turn. It also allows cards from the drop zone to return to the deck. This one helps end the match in a universally beautiful striking finish, milady," Sebastian finished.

"My Angel Queen Serenade deck's full of little miracles. A lady can never be too prepared, which is also why I brought my own tea from home," Suzuha said.

"Let's not forget the cards that can inflict damage, like Yuuten's impact card, De Guaita Crush Knuckle and even though it can inflict a small 2 damage, its other effect allows destroying all the opponent's monster on the field as long as there's a Wizard on your side on the field, which gets me to Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator," Kylie explained.

"That's one of my heavy hitters! Not only she can do a Double Attack, she can destroy an opponent's monster or stop a link attack, all by discarding a card. She's maybe a pouty monster, but she's also a triple threat," Yuuten said.

"Even though you forgot two of her effects in the heat of battle," Saki gloated, before his cheek was pinched and pulled hard by his angry buddy.

"Do you have to rub it in," Yuuten exclaimed.

"The Magic World isn't just spells and damaging effects. They're also some heavy-duty demons and the toughest are the Solomon's 72 Pillars. If you're lucky enough to have these on your side, you'll be pulling a win out the hat in no time," Kiri said as the video showed Tetsuya summoning one of his best monsters, Great Duke, Astaroth.

* * *

"_Let's feast some Katana slime for lunch."_

* * *

"With not one soul, but two plus the Soulguard, Great Duke, Astaroth's one fly card, and my buddy A-dog is the hoppinest, most legit monster around. Just check out his Dangerous Backdrop, yo," Tetsuya added.

"_Yeah!"_

"You're pretty bananas too! Am I right, people," Asmodai said as everyone laughed.

"That was very thorough and well-explained, you two. Sadako, Mitsuko, see to our host and hostess," Suzuha said as her red and green haired maids/tuners each gave Kiri and Kylie a large drink cup with fruit on the side.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"It looks like you guys weren't just monitoring your teams, but also keeping record of the entire tournament," Kuguru complimented.

"Well, I may not be a Buddyfighter, but I'd like to think that watching the tournament really made a better person for it. Right, Kiri," Kylie said as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah, and I may not be a great player yet, but after watching you guys play so closely, I'd like to think that Kylie and I are like Buddy Scientists," Kiri added.

"I know, right," Paruko said, jumping in between Kiri and Kylie, "I know the feeling! You don't have to be in there to be in the game, you know what I'm talking about?"

"Tako-chu," Takosuke said.

"She's right on that part. Even Deck builders participate in the action with the decks they make for the players and that much is enough of a thrill, I guess," Jun added with somewhat of a big grin.

"Yeah! All right, then! Which world is next, bros," Baku said.

"Actually, the next world we'd like to talk is the Katana World!"

"Ohhh," Jin gasped.

"All right," Jun said.

"Oh, wicked! That's like my favorite world," Akatsuki vouched.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Suzuha's maids, Hanako, Gao's grandmother and Suzumi were preparing lunch and refreshments for everyone, especially octopus dumplings as Gao walked in the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, Mom. Sorry, but everyone keeps wanting to drop by," Gao said.

"It's alright. The food will be right up. Go ahead! Go hang out with your friends," Suzumi said with a smile as Gao stuttered and Drum walking up to him.

"Chop, chop, kid! We're starving out there," Drum commanded.

"Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police Headquarters…

" That's it, done. I'm finished with my report. If there's nothing else, I'm out of here," Tasuku said as he was finishing up something on a tablet before handing it to Stella.

"That was fast. Seems like you're in a hurry to get somewhere," Stella said.

"Sure am. Gao's victory party."

"Well, have a good time now," Commander I said in a happy tone. Suddenly, an alarm began to sound off as the monitor in front of the Headquarters' main room changed to a system errors' screen.

"Commander I! It's a Code Red! Someone must be hacking in to our system," Takihara said.

"That's impossible! No one can get though our iron-clad firewall," the little commander said. Soon, the entrance door opened, and coming in were two men, one was a slightly old man with a familiar tan hairdo and mustache and green military leader's outfit with a light green sash across his chest. The other was a little younger than the other, with brown hair and glasses, a grayish-green suit and green tie. Everyone gasped at who the two men were, as Commander I got a serious look, as if he knew who they were.

"As of this moment, the entire Buddy Police Operation is under my control," the old man in the military suit said.

"Commander I, what's going on," Stella asked.

"Special Detectives," he answered, making Stella gasp.

"During a recent secret investigation, it's been revealed that the Buddy Police of this branch has not been following proper codes of conduct, disregarding public safety."

"There has to be some mistake," Tasuku said, walking over to the men, "All we do is seek out and prosecute Criminal fighters and monsters who have broken the law!"

"You are the reason that we're here," the other man said, adjusting his glasses, as Tasuku gasped.

* * *

Back to the ABC Cup victory party…

"The monsters of the Katana World are tough Ninjas and Skull Warriors. Both kinds are pretty unmatched at launching counterattacks and finding advantages," Kiri said, showing the footage of Katana World, next showing the skilled fighter of the 6th grade top ranked, Zanya Kisaragi.

* * *

"_Lethal Formation!"_

* * *

"That's Zanya's favorite! It's an impact card that works with one of three Secret Swords: Shooting Star, Star Crusher and Moon Fang," Akatsuki added.

"Right! Zanya's no slouch when it comes to ninjas and his Kisaragi Deck is loaded with them," Kylie said, getting a slight growl from her big brother.

"It sounds like you favor them over my deck, Kylie," Jun said in an annoyed tone.

"She didn't mean that, Jun. She's just explaining how Zanya's deck is, so chill out," Shiden said, sitting next to his buddy.

"Whatever," Jun pouted as Kylie sweatdropped a bit at that.

"Anyway… Back to the video…"

"Zanya's buddy, Tsukikage, can use the Nanomachine Replacement ability to dodge attacks," Akatsuki included.

"But Tsukikage isn't the only monster your brother can call. The Katana World has tons of impressive cards to choose from, like Electron Ninja, Shiden. This guy lets you add two new cards to your hand," Kiri said, showing footage of Electron Ninja, Shiden using his ability.

* * *

"_I pay one gauge and discard one Ninja Arts card from my hand and I draw two cards!"_

* * *

"And Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji, has the amazing ability of being able to look at the opposing fighter's cards," Kiri finished.

* * *

"_But compared to the Ninja Arts, you're just a bottom feeder."_

"_Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura!"_

* * *

"This guy can destroy all the opponent's monsters, when… well, Zanya's demonstration says it all."

* * *

"_I activate its Ninja Arts: Asura Blast by paying 1 life and my entire hand," Zanya said as his blade was aglow with a fire like aura and slashed his life points to 4. The large Asura-like ninja then leapt to the center and produced three pillars of fire on Jin's field, vaporizing all three of his monsters._

* * *

"My stunt double's almost smart as me," Akatsuki said with a smug tone.

"Not to blow your bubble, but Kylie's been giving the play-to-play to us too, you know," Kyosuke said, bumming the little ninja down a bit.

"Skull Warriors are menacing monsters that have been destroyed, but gets resurrected and they're crazy strong, most of them disappear once the turn is over," Kiri said.

"This is why I don't watch scary movies. Someone tell me when they're gone," Akatsuki said as he sobbed, making Jin chuckle a bit.

* * *

"_To Darkness," Yamigitsune said as he exhaled a lavender mist that engulfed and destroyed Kimensai."_

* * *

"My buddy, Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune, lets me draw a card and lets me send any Skull Warrior that has inflicted damage to my opponent to the drop zone and most of you remember the set spell that lets me keep bringing back monsters from the drop zone to haunt the fight. I always said they aren't destroyed for nothing. They can always be revived," Jin chuckled.

"Sounds like you need reviving. You forgot your best card. Karakurenai is a special impact card that inflicts four damage and can only be cast when your opponent has four or less life points and two or fewer cards in their hand," Megumi explained as Jin's impact card was shown on screen.

* * *

"_Demon Way, Karakurenai!" The Skull Warriors transformed into a gigantic fireball, in a swirling motion, blasted Tetsuya, stripping away the rest of his points._

* * *

Suddenly, Jin looked to the side of the room as the lights in the room turned off, surprising everyone.

"A ghost," Jin said as a large purple fireball with a scary face appeared out of nowhere, spooking everyone, except a few. As most of them panicked, screamed or just sweatdropped, Tetsuya said to Asmodai, "He a friend of yours, A-dog?"

"Yeah, we hang out sometimes," Asmodai said as the flames changed to Yamigitsune, chuckling a bit.

"It's not fun to scare people, Yamigitsune," Gao yelled in anger at the "so-called" prank of the Skull Warrior.

"Lame," Kyosuke said, sweatdropping a bit with Yuuten clinging to his shoulder in fear and as the two noticed each other touching, they threw off, blushing a bit.

"Sorry," Yuuten said.

"It's alright," Kyosuke replied.

"Well, that was fun," Yamigitsune said as Jun turned the lights back on.

"I think I know whose idea was that and I'm not saying the hosts'," Jun said.

"It was probably Jin's big idea," Megumi admitted.

"I thought you would a bit more scared than that," Jin said as the group of people and Buddy monsters were either sighing in relief or growling at Jin.

"Anyway, if that's it for Katana World, I guess the big thing was that even though it's good for surprise moves and attacks, but if you don't plan hard enough ahead, it's much harder to defeat your opponent," Kylie said.

"Oh, really? You better watch what you said when you talk about Katana World," someone said, revealing to be Zanya outside the living room window, with Tsukikage next to him.

"Hey, Big Z," Akatsuki greeted, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I was just passing by."

"S'up, Zanya, haven't seen you since the big fight," Gao said.

"There will be payback! Just wait! I see they are girls," Zanya said before getting a bit scared, "Just don't diss Cannon, I mean Katana… I got to be somewhere," Zanya finished before he and Tsukikage vanished.

"What's wrong with that guy," Yuuten asked in a surprised tone.

"It's best not to ask that," Megumi added.

"Next up is the Danger World," Kiri said before a familiar theme song began to play as the Seifukai started to sing before…

"NOT NOW!" Hanako screamed, stopping the singing Seifukai.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Doai said.

"Ok, then, the Danger World, well has Armorknights and powerful Duel Dragons," Kiri explained.

"I admit to that, being a user of said Duel Dragons and President Shido used them too against Noboru," Kyosuke said.

"It has lots of awesome monsters with face-to-face attacks," Kiri said, showing footage of Danger World used in the matches of the ABC Cup.

"My Duel Dragons never back down," Doai said in a smug tone.

"Sure, but _my_ Duel Dragons are better than yours, showing so much power and teamwork," Kyosuke added, angering Doai.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"You heard me. Like Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa! With his massive power, he can dish some punishing hits with Double Attack, and not to forget my weapon, Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy can dish a second attack after a link attack with a Duel Dragon, making it a lot stronger," Kyosuke gloated, as Doai kept growling.

"Before this turns to a brawl between Danger World fighters, let's continue with the dragon Shido used that got everyone's attention, Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan, which by calling him to the field, he can destroy every monster on the opponent's field," Kylie said as Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan was shown off.

* * *

"_Nice entrance, don't you think? Now, I activate The King's Roar," Shido said as Gael Khan released a devastating roar._

_Stick to your plan for victory," Kamitsumiyaou said as he was destroyed._

* * *

"Strength is so 20th Century and now it's all about flexibility," Asmodai said as he was showing off some moves, which everyone was watching.

"Yeah…"

"Well, whether strategy or power comes into question, I think whoever who uses a card should know how to use to its fullest potential, like my buddy and his impact card," Daigo explained.

"Right, one of the most powerful impact cards in the Danger World, Frenzied Rush, has a set of conditions similar to Gargantua Punisher, but the user has to use a weapon before using it. It's a rare and powerful card to be sure," Kiri explained as Frenzied Rush's action was shown.

* * *

"_Lastly, I cast! Impact! FRENZIED RRRUUSSSHHHH!" Kyosuke leapt with his shining Bravelance into the air, which Yuuten marveled at until Kyosuke threw his spear, which multiplied into the thousands and fell upon her._

* * *

"That card is rare, that is true," Yuuten said with slight anger in her tone, "and I won't lose to that again, okay, Kyosuke?"

"Sure, just bring your A-game just like before," Kyosuke said to his previous opponent in the Wild Card Match.

"Anyway, one of the things that makes Buddyfight so fun is fighting alongside the monsters and items and how all of them are so different like my friends," Kiri said.

"I agree, and seeing how the strategies can be used in interesting ways makes me want to play so much," Kylie said as she began to squeal.

"Guys, come on, you're getting a little off-topic. Tell us more about Danger World," Gao said.

"Sure, but while we're on the subject about strong monsters, I just have to bring up Ancient World."

"Hey, that's the world President Shido and Genma fought in their battle. Before that, I had no idea it even existed," The Dragon World user said.

"That's because you're a Buddyfighting rookie, bro. Only the choice fighters of Ancient World can handle their powers, so there aren't many players who can use it," Baku said, waving his dumpling on a stick to Gao, which he ate in anger, "You did not just do that!"

"Ancient World is home to the most powerful dragons, including true Primordial Dragons, Wild Dragons and Dragon Lords! Lots of these guys are Size 3, and really all you need is just one. One dragon, Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant, has the ability to attack twice and nullify any spell or destruction. However, the one monster it couldn't defeat is Genma's buddy, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger. To become more powerful, Genma used Lifelink, which united them as one. So, if Sieger was destroyed, he would have lost five life points.

* * *

""_SIEGER TORNADO!" The monstrous Dragon Lord roared as he ripped his claws into Shido, obliterating the rest of his life points._

* * *

"Even though Sieger was defeated, it still come back in an even stronger and enhanced form, Duel Sieger 'Spartand'," Kylie further explained as Duel Sieger's evolution was shown.

* * *

"_I call the Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, DUEL SIEGER SPARTAND," Genma roared as his dragon appeared with his legs becoming arms and getting another set of arms, as well getting a golden armor of some kind. The call was so powerful that it actually blew Zanya away a few feet, "If Duel Sieger is ever destroyed, I can call him from the hand and once he appears, the Lifelink is canceled and my life points return."_

* * *

"But still, it could come back in its ultimate form, and amazingly, if 'Spartand' is destroyed, Sieger can return as Duel Sieger 'Tempest Enforcer' and its power and defense is each a whopping 12,000," Kylie concluded.

"But the Mighty Sun Fighter defeated it," Kuguru said.

"To be honest, bro, I had my doubts. I thought we were going to bite it," Baku added.

"I never doubted Gao's ability for a minute," Suzuha said as she was getting more tea from Sebastian.

"Truthfully, I never thought he would defeat our leader," Doai admitted.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. It was a total team effort. That, and the Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact my brother, Yota, left me and don't forget, my super buddy, Drum, here," Gao said, pulling his Armordragon of a buddy in for a hug.

"Thanks, kid, but I didn't do much," Drum said in a somber tone. Soon, Suzumi came in with a fresh plate of dumplings.

"Hey, gang, who's in for some more tasty treats," Suzumi said, but everyone else was distracted about Gao's win against Genma.

"Everyone was so surprised when you pulled out that super Sun Fist card," Paruko said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky Yota had it!"

"Hey, let me scope those Mighty Sun Fighter comics, yo! They sound legendary!"

"Sure! You'll love them!"

"He's so wrapped up! He didn't even notice the food," Suzumi muttered.

* * *

Back at the location where Sofia planned to rendezvous with her "Master," she discussed the summary of the ABC Cup, to his "Master," who was a young man with spiky hair with blood-red tipped bangs and cowlick and wearing a white sweater with a black turtle neck, gray slacks and a cross necklace, who was also playing a beautiful piece of music on the organ in the room they were in.

(A/N: If anyone can identify this piece of music he's planning, there's a virtual cookie for you!)

"That's correct, Master. As it turns out, Genma Todoroki wasn't a good match for the Dark Core as we hoped. I am as surprised as you are, especially since Aibo Academy is where the best fighters in the country and possibly the world come from to train. I was confident we find someone who could use the Dark Core and awakened the Disaster Force. I'm sorry I failed you," Sofia said.

"Your efforts weren't a total waste, Sofia. We did find out some interesting things," The master said, making Sofia gasp, "Isn't that right, Azi Dahaka?"

"Well, don't keep in suspense, Master. Please, what did you learn?"

"We've been observing the boy wonder cop, Tasuku Ryuuenji, and during his battle with Aragami, he somehow acquired the true power of cards in the real world. It gave us a great surprise that the Buddy Police had this capability," Azi Dahaka answered for his master.

"What you're describing… It sounds like the Disaster Force…," Sofia said.

"Indeed, it's definitely not like a Buddy Skill. What did he call it? Oh, yes, the Future Force… Rather catchy, don't you think? Although, it's hardly reflective of the destructive power it possesses."

"What are you saying, Master? That the Future Force and Disaster Force are the same thing?"

"I don't know…," the master said before finishing his piece, "However, we should investigate that very thing."

"Yes, Master… There is one thing… It's about the boy who defeated Doai while he was under the power of the Disaster Force. I thought he was gone, but it is _him_," Sofia said, making the "Master" smirk a little.

* * *

Back to the Buddy Police Office, where one of the detectives was interrogating Commander I…

"So, Commander I, I have one question: Why have you been lying to us," the tan-haired detective said, standing on the projected chair where the Commander was sitting.

"I don't know what you mean. Sure, I may tell a white lie from time to time, but who doesn't," Commander I said, trying to hide what he knew, "Like I may get a mustache and yes, you deserved your recent promotion from the Commissioner…"

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE SPECIAL ABILITY RECENTLY GIVEN TO TASUKU RYUUENJI," the detective said, making Tasuku gasp again.

"If you're talking about the Future Force, that is top secret," Takihara answered.

"I AM THE TOP SERGEANT! Interrupt me again, and you'll be directing traffic," the detective said to Takihara before turning back to Commander I, "It's dangerous for a child to have that sort of power to make his cards real and you've known this position for quite some time, and you chose to ignore it!"

"The situation called for it. I gave my authorization," The commander said.

"Tasuku used it before, but he didn't have the proper clearance to do so. It's in the records," The other detective said, regarding the time that Tasuku and Kyosuke were stuck in Azi Dahaka's coliseum.

* * *

_Suddenly, Tasuku took out his deck case and held it out. "TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!"_

"_I will fight you both instead," Tasuku said as he equipped his Dragonblade, Dragobrave, "In place of Jack and Daigo!"_

"_No, Tasuku! Just stand down," Jack pleaded._

"_I don't want to lose you! He's my only family," Tasuku said, making Kyosuke gasp as he heard this._

* * *

"In addition, there is the other use of Future Force that was noticed as well," the tan-haired detective mentioned, which shocked Tasuku, knowing he was talking about…

"_Well then, fight me instead," Kyosuke said as he took out his case, "I'll take you and protect Daigo because he's not only my buddy; HE'S ONE OF MY FAMILY!" Suddenly, his case began to glow a blinding light that blinded everyone._

"_What's going on," Jack said._

"_This human…"_

"_Kyosuke, is that?"_

"_TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE!" Kyosuke yelled as his case turned silver and his hair began to grow as long as Tasuku's, but changed to a silver color, except for his gold cowlick. His eyes began to change, turning to golden colored and began to resemble a dragon's eyes. Finally, his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode, but looked more defined, as it gained more scales and the core deck began to spill out and surround him. As the others were stunned by this transformation, Tasuku got up and looked with shock._

* * *

"That's irrelevant. Whatever you are talking about, it was probably a miscount of your records," Commander I replied, which made the mustachioed detective stare at him intensively until he noticed that wasn't going to get anything out of the Commander about it.

"You could be right, but still, Tasuku Ryuuenji! Because of your blatant regard for protocol, I will oversee all Buddy Police protocols and effectively immediately, Tasuku is prohibited from using Buddyfight cards for one month!"

"But Tasuku has done nothing wrong! This is entirely my responsibility," Commander I said.

"It's alright," Tasuku admitted.

"Good boy. Now, hand over your Core Deck Case," the other detective said as Tasuku gave his yellow deck case. The man placed some small police tape over it, as Stella and Tsurugi watched in surprise over what was happening. "We need your buddy as well."

As he was asked to do it, Tasuku growled a bit before slowly handing over his buddy, who was like a brother to him, over to the detective and watched in heartbreak as he placed the same tape over his buddy card. Tasuku let a small growl out as this was happening.

* * *

Back to the Mikado residence (again)…

"Finally, the last world we going to discuss that has the most monsters: The Dragon World," Kylie said.

"Yeah, it has the best combination of power and defense. It's known for its great variety of Armordragons, like Extreme Sword Dragon, Thousand Rapier Dragon, Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon, Double Sword Dragon and Iron Chain Dragon," Kiri said, showing the action of all the dragons explained on video.

"These guys rocked. They're strong and proud warriors to the battle and tell me the best way to use them, but you know, I would like them, knowing that I have one as a buddy monster, isn't that right," Gao said, looking over to his Armordragon of a buddy.

"And now, it's your turn, Drum! Time to talk your big moves," Kiri said, clicking the remote, "Especially that last move where you totally destroyed Duel Sieger 'Spartand' and 'Tempest Enforcer' with your charging Drill Ram Bunker!"

* * *

"_It's about time too! CRASH, DRILL RAM BUNKER," Drum screamed as his drill shredded into Sieger's side, destroying the mighty Dragon Lord as he screamed in pain and faded into card pixels._

* * *

"_DRILL RAM BUNKER!"_

"_TASTE THE DEFEAT! SUN FIST SUNSHINE IMPACT!"_

* * *

"All you do is charge with that big drill of yours! Can you do anything else," Asmodai said.

"Hey! Leave me alone, demon! I could do a lot more if I put my mind to it! You'll see, at least I think so…," Drum said in a huff as Asmodai sweatdropped and Daigo took a side glance to the Armordragon.

"You're not forgetting that Dragon World has other monsters, too, right," a voice said, revealing to be Mihara with Niitani with him.

"Yeah, we think the Dragon Knights are totally awesome," Niitani added.

"Those are the guys Noboru hangs out with," Gao said.

"Yeah, Mihara and Niitani, who were part of Team Rising Tiger," Kyosuke added.

"It's not the usual knights on horses. They actually fight and ride on dragons, so they are obviously the bravest," Kylie explained, as the video showed some Noboru's Dragon Knights, including Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou and his buddy, Dragon Knight, El Quixote, "One powerful Dragon knight is the fierce Vlad Dracula, which is a comeback card, as his critical increases by the amount of Dragon Knights in the drop zone, as long as they doesn't go over six, of course."

* * *

"_THIRSTY FOR LIFE," Vlad Dracula yelled as his halberd was cloaked in blood-red energy and slashed Shido with it and whips of flames, ripping away the rest of his life points._

* * *

"I wonder how Noboru is doing in America," Mihara said.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he's becoming a great fighter every day," Gao answered.

"Even if he's not here to train with us," Drum asked.

"Yep, it comes a time where a man must fight alone," Gao said before scratching his head sheepishly, "Actually, I got that line from the Mighty Sun Fighter."

"Fight alone, huh? Interesting…," Drum muttered to himself, as Suzumi overheard what Gao said.

"Well, I'm sure of one thing for Noboru besides becoming a great Buddyfighter," Kyosuke said.

"What's that," Daigo asked.

"Reminding people that the tiger on his shirt is not a cat, it's a tiger," Kyosuke answered as everyone laughed a bit at the funny truth, even Mihara and Niitani.

* * *

In another school in America, a certain Buddyfighter was saying something…

"IT'S NOT A CAT! I TOLD YOU, IT'S A TIGER!"

* * *

"Ok! That concludes all of them, guys. Thanks for listening to us, you guys and I'd like to thank Kylie for helping with this project of mine," Kiri said as he looked to his partner.

"You're welcome, Kiri! I was glad to do it really," Kylie said.

"Well, alright! Let's show these two our Aibo appreciation," Paruko said as she between them again, "Say it with me!"

"BUDDYFIGHT!" Everyone cheered as if, somehow, a certain person was watching over them….

* * *

The next day, at a cemetery, where Gao and his family were visiting Yota's grave, placing a bouquet of flowers for him…

"Well, that's about it, Yota… Oh, and I was able to win the ABC Cup thanks to you and your Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact. I hope you're watching," Gao said to his late brother's grave with his whole family behind and praying.

"Yota, ever since we lost you, I've been so focused on protecting Gao and Hana that nothing else mattered. But, you know? They're okay and starting today, things will be a lot different around here," Suzumi said.

"What do you mean," Gao asked, getting up.

"Well, I've been waiting for the right moment, but now is good as ever. I've been asked to teach in North America!"

"You're kidding me, right? You're leaving for real? Come on, Dad! Say something!"

"Well, I think she should go. She would already be over there if she wasn't so worried about guys," Takashi explained.

"I was hoping you would be happy for me…"

"There's no way we're going to be alright! Without you, Gao won't get out of bed in the morning. Besides, who's going to make my favorite snacks and remind to clean behind my wings and stuff," Drum said as Gao's grandmother pointed to herself, which scared him a little. "Please, Gao! Help me out here! I'm begging you! Don't let her go!"

"You know, I changed my mind! I really think you should go! You don't have to worry about us! Besides, those kids will teach how to be a better mom," Gao vouched.

"I'm glad," Suzumi said with a big grin.

"Gao, does that mean no more pudding," the little Armordragon said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Drum! My mom deserves to be happy, you know!"

"That rocks! My mom's going to work in another country! Wait til I tell all my friends," Hana said as she hugged her mother.

"I guess this family is pretty unconventional," Takashi said.

'That's it! Like Father said! It's why I became buddies with this kid in the first place,' Drum thought to himself as he watched the Mikado all be happy for Suzumi's big news, 'But still, that doesn't tell what I should be doing…'

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry, I haven't been updating much recently since March! I have been thinking up story ideas, exchanging ideas with other authors on Fanfiction, and rewatching all episodes of Buddyfight to get more clues on what I should do, not to mention, my college work and thinking about I should go for my major… Luckily, I should have some free time in May, which will start up a lot more chapters, both canon and OC, and with the 2****nd**** season of FCB coming this Friday, I will show more decks and cards needed to be shown, hopefully by new characters I plan to add. Now, here's something I wanted to add: my first chapter preview!**

* * *

**Next time: The Zaibatsu cruise liner is hosting a party and tournament, by a mysterious benefactor, celebrating the ABC Cup this year. With everything that's happening on the ship, will it end with happiness or Disaster?**

* * *

**That's it for now! Please read and review, as for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	26. Chapter 26: Cruise of Disaster!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 26: Cruise of Disaster**

**Episode Basis: Evil Power, Disaster Force!**

* * *

Gao: After the ABC Cup ended, mostly everyone came to our ABC Cup afterparty, except for Genma and Tasuku. I guess Genma's not the party type and Tasuku was probably too busy at the Buddy Police. Anyway, Kiri and Kylie set up this awesome video, showing all the highlights of the ABC Cup matches, telling everyone about each world. Everyone had some great times to share, even with a few scares and surprises from others. And if things couldn't get any more exciting, Mom got the chance to teach Aikijujitsu in America! Talk about majorly awesome! I don't know what's going to happen after all this, but all I know is, as the Mighty Sun Fighter, I'm ready for anything!

* * *

In the dead of night, somewhere at a beach in Japan, a Buddyfight was occurring between two opponents. One of the fighters was overweight with slightly dark purple skin, black spiky hair and had a look that most people would describe as a "ogre," wearing punk biker gear with a black core gadget where, once again, no one should a core gadget, especially a man.

The other fighter was younger than him, and though his face couldn't be seen because of the hood he had on, he had baby blue curly hair and was wearing a brown, zipless hoodie with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue pants and white sneakers. His core gadget was a black curved mirror with an evil eye in the middle of the mirror floating next to his head.

The overweight fighter was furious as he was stomping his foot onto the sand, screaming, "You got lucky, kid, with that counter move there! Next turn, I'll crush you!"

The faceless boy just snickered, "Next turn? How presumptuous. Draw. Charge and draw. Let's get this over with," the boy said, holding up a single card, "Buddy call!"

The next thing was a loud scream from the overweight fighter, followed by an explosion, ending the fight. A little later, after the fight…

"How boring… Coming back to Japan, I thought, at least, a criminal fighter would be stronger," the boy from the fight said as he was in a park sitting on top of a tree branch. Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard, coming from the boy's pocket. It was his cell phone he pulled out and answered, "Hello?"

"_You__'__re needed.__"_

"Yes, I know. Just adjusting back to home. So, what's the mission?"

"_It involves a certain loose end you tied up before.__"_

"I see. Just tell me where to meet you." The boy kept talking to his caller, only saying affirmative grunts until he got a small smirk and said, "On the cruise ship later today, huh? I'll meet you there, Master Kyoya."

* * *

During that same night, at a certain apartment, Kyosuke was in his bed, totally asleep, with his buddy, Daigo, sleeping right next to him on the bed. Suddenly, a certain light from his dresser was shining, but it wasn't his core deck, but a certain pack of cards that he got from Doai for helping him and the Seifukai during Aibo Academy's ABC Cup, but never got to it. The pack grew brighter until it enveloped the whole room. Suddenly, in another dream Kyosuke was having, he appeared in a white area.

"Huh? Another dream? That's it, no more eating soba noodles before bed," Kyosuke said, surveying his location. Suddenly, a large gust appeared next to him and as he shielded himself, the gust stopped, showing that Daigo, in his true form, appeared.

"Huh? What's going on here," Daigo said, looking around, confused until he saw his buddy next to him, "Kyosuke?"

"Daigo? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Where are we," The Duel Dragon asked.

"I guess, a dream. Of what, I don't know."

"_Finally, you__'__re both here,__" _a voice said, spooking Kyosuke enough to hop in Daigo's arms.

"Aaahhh! Who's there? Just to tell you, I got a vicious Duel Dragon, and he's not afraid to attack," Kyosuke said in a frightened tone, only for the voice to chuckle a bit.

"_Very amusing, but I am not here to hurt you or your friend. Just to talk,__" __the voice replied._

"Talk," Daigo said, putting Kyosuke down gently, "Talk about what, and what or where are you?"

"_Here,__" _a voice said as the apparition appeared, who appeared to be a tall figure almost twice as tall as Daigo, with a humanoid-like figure with a fiery aura around him. _"__I am known to most as a __"__Raging Spirit__"__, but you can call me G__'__ang.__"_

"G'ang? Like a gang or something," Kyosuke answered with a confused tone.

"_In a way.__"_

The Duel Dragon took a sniff at the figure and said, "Wait a minute, i recognize this scent of yours. It smells of Ancient World's beings."

"_Yes, I am from Ancient World. I need to talk to you and your buddy of something of extreme importance. It concerns of a dark being in which you humans call a buddy monster.__"_

"Buddy monster? Dark being? What the heck does that mean," Kyosuke said to himself before remembering of what he could be talking about…

_"Actually, I__…__," Kyosuke was about to say, before he heard a ear-screeching roar that made him fall on his knees and cover his ears in pain, __"__AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_"Kyosuke, what's wrong!?__"_

_"I don't know, Daigo, but it__… __sounds like__…__something screeching," Kyosuke said as he tried to get up, before hearing another screech, "Can't you hear it?__"_

"Wait. I think I know what you're talking about. Daigo, he's talking about the thing that grab you and Jack to weird colosseum where we fought Gael Khan and Galvanic Thunder with Tasuku," Kyosuke remembered.

"You could be right, my buddy," Daigo added.

"_Hmmm__… __If it did that, then it could be more powerful than I thought. It could have a human buddy,__" _G'ang theorized.

"Excuse me. Before we talk about this event, can you tell us what the heck is with that thing and us," Kyosuke said in an angry tone.

"Kyosuke is right. What do you need from us, anyway," Daigo said, sharing his buddy's mood.

"_This dark presence, I am looking for, is something or someone who has been pulling monsters from other worlds, including yours, for something I don__'__t know. Whatever it is, it__'__s unnatural,__" _G'ang explained, _"__I can__'__t do it because of certain circumstances I cannot explain at the moment, but I need a certain human and monster who could help me.__"_

"Why us? I know of a friend and heck, I know of a service of people who could help…," Kyosuke was trying to say.

"_No. It was you I need to help. In fact, I have been observing you two for a bit,__" _G'ang said, shocking the two a bit, _"__And before you say something like __'__it__'__s weird__'__, I have been given to you for a test from someone.__"_

"A test," Daigo said, "What kind of test?"

"_A test that help you in your certain predicaments,__" __G__'__ang continued as he looked to Kyosuke and then, back to Daigo, __"__One that could give what you require or what you desire.__"_

Kyosuke and Daigo gasped, shocked in what this "being" they just met was talking, but they, in way, knew what he was talking about. They looked at each other, and by just unspoken communication, they understood and nodded at each other before turning back to G'ang.

"Ok. We understand," Kyosuke said, making G'ang nod in affirmation, "So, what is this test?"

"_In this world, you need to find a young soul searching for brave individuals with blazing hearts to tame. If you befriend and support this soul, you will unlock powers that will aid you in your goals. I know this is a lot to swallow to you two__…__,__" _G'ang said, _"__Do you accept?__"_

"Yes, we do," Kyosuke and Daigo agreed simultaneously.

"_Ok. Reach out your hands and we will be linked if I need to contact you outside of this dimension,__" _G'ang requested.

The two friends reached out and as G'ang flowed his aura to the others, the entire area flashed into a blinding light before vanishing. The next thing that happened, it was morning as the sun had just risen and the two partners were wide awake, looking at the back of their hands, looking at some kind of circle or something.

"I don't know what happened, Daigo. But, it wasn't a dream, I can tell that much," Kyosuke said, sweating a bit over what happened.

"I believe it could be something we can't tell our friends or Shuutaro, right," Daigo asked.

"Yeah. Like they believe us anyway. Let's just get ready for school," Kyosuke said as he got out of bed. What they didn't know is that the circles on their hands vanished out of sight.

* * *

Later, in the same day, in some kind of dining room where many people in fancy clothing were either eating set dishes of delicious food or talking to each other. In another part of the room where in the middle, were other people were gathered a certain podium, where on it, contained a silver case in a glass container, guarded by security guards in red berets.

At one of the tables were Gao, Kuguru, Baku, Kyosuke, Jun, Kylie and Yuuten, eating some of the food there while Kuguru and Jun were looking the guarded case in front of them.

"I still can't believe special rare cards are in that case," Kuguru said in excitement.

"Yeah, it's kind of exciting," Yuuten said, chewing on some rice.

"I wonder which one they actually are," Gao asked.

Suddenly, Tetsuya just ran up to them, saying while pointing to the case, "Hey, guys! I just found what 1st prize of the tournament is! It's the special rare cards, yo!"

"Really? Tetsuya, I challenge you to one of the battles of the Zaibatsu Tournament, then," Yuuten said as she put down her plate and took out her violet deck case.

Asmodai came out of nowhere laughing, "I know Tets is a small fry, but are you sure you want to take on a demon?"

"What he said, yo," Tetsuya agreed before realizing his buddy said, "Smallfry! Why are you harassing on me, A-dog?"

At another table that Drum was walking by, he noticed a voice saying, "Just as I thought, there are no decent fighters here."

"Says who," Drum said back as he looked under the table.

"Sorry, this table's taken," the mysterious guest said as he slapped his blue tail on Drum's nose.

Meanwhile, at a pool in the same area, where some people were swimming, there was a certain white-haired girl wearing sunglasses, a blue hoodie and bikini under it, reading her tablet. She was sitting next to a young man with curly baby blue hair, wearing a brown hoodie, wearing yellow swim shorts with a lightning design, eating sushi with chopsticks.

"Don't get a burn, you two," said a young man with spiky hair with blood-red tipped bangs and cowlick and wearing a white sweater with a black turtle neck, gray slacks and a cross necklace, "Have the preparations been made?"

The two people got up as they took off their glasses, with the girl answering, "Of course. It's exactly as you commanded."

The young man rubbed his chin and chuckled to himself, "All there is to do then is kick back and watch the entertainment unfolds."

A horn blared off as the location this situation was happening was on a large cruise liner, which was known as the Gaen Zaibatsu, which was taking off at the Chou-Tokyo harbor.

* * *

Earlier at Aibo Academy, most of the teams who participated in the ABC Cup were called to the Buddy Main Classroom for special announcement concerning the participants. However, the announcement was more of a surprise for them…

* * *

"_Did you say the Gaen Financial Group,__" __Gao yelled in a surprised tone._

"_Yes, that__'__s right. You all have been invited to their annual party and this year, it__'__s on their special yacht,__" __Mr. Neginoyama answered._

"_I heard that__'__s where all the celebs and high rollers hold a one day Buddyfight tournament and mini-challenges, yo,__" __Tetsuya whispered to Kuguru and Jun._

"_The latest issue of Buddyfight Weekly said there would be some special rare cards on this time,__" __Kuguru whispered back._

"_I also heard whoever wins 1st place in the tournament wins the cards to add them to their deck however they want,__" __Jun finished._

"_It sounds great, but what is this Gaen Financial Group,__" __Gao asked, making mostly everyone fall over, while Kiri and Kyosuke, standing next to them, just sweat dropped._

"_What? You mean you really don__'__t know, bro,__" __Baku asked._

"_Have you been living in a cave, dear boy,__" __Mr. Neginoyama added._

"_You can__'__t blame Gao for that, guys. It isn__'__t something most people talk about in conversation__…" __Kyosuke vouched for his friend just before a mist gathered from the back of the room, followed by a familiar laugh. When the doors in the entrance of the room opened, it was Suzuha Amanosuzu, with her loyal butler, Sebastian._

"_Oh, Gao, you__'__re so strange. If you want, i can totally fix you. LOL, as they say,__" __Suzuha said._

"_I personally like being strange, but thank you,__" __Gao replied with a goofy smile._

"_Oh, brother. Gao, you__'__re a piece of work, you know that,__" __Kyosuke muttered under his breath as the only heiress to the Amanosuzu Group walked down the stairs with Sebastian right by her._

"_Among other things, the Gaen Financial Group manufactures Core Deck Cases. Daddy says that they are a major player in stabilizing the global economy. In fact, Kyoya texted me himself and told me that he wants to invite all the participants from this year__'__s ABC Cup,__" __Suzuha explained._

"_Who__'__s Kyoya,__" __The Sun Fighter asked._

"_Kyoya Gaen__'__s the kid who runs the company, and I even heard that his money has money,__" __Jin said as he, Megumi and Kenji appeared at the entrance as well._

"_In a way, he__'__s like a young bachelor,__" __Kenji said with a chuckle._

"_Who cares,__" __Baku replied._

"_The Gaen Financial Group also funds Aibo Academy,__" __Mr. Neginoyama included._

"_He__'__s right on that,__" __Yuuten said as she came to the entrance of the classroom as well, __"__Kyoya__'__s a big fan of Buddyfight and is a total expert on the game, which is why he funds the school to make sure promising Buddyfighters will become the stuff of legend.__"_

"_You don__'__t say,__" __Jun said in a lackluster tone._

"_It would be fun to go to the party, if only to participate in the tournament and see those rare cards,__" __Kyosuke added._

"_I don__'__t know about you guys, but I wouldn__'__t want to rub shoulders with those big wigs there. It sounds like a major snore fest,__" __Jin said as he flipped his hair._

"_So, you won__'__t be going then,__" __Megumi said._

"_You couldn__'__t drag me to there,__" __Jin replied._

* * *

Back to the present time, where the Gaen Zaibatsu just left the harbor, everyone was about to enjoy the festivities, including a certain person dressed in beach clothing who wouldn't be caught there… unless there was free food involved…

"Alright! This is what I call a party," a certain party-goer named Jin said, holding a tropical drink in one hand and a blue inner tube in the other.

"I clearly heard you wouldn't be coming," Kuguru shouted as she and her friends saw him.

"It's not in his DNA to pass up a free lunch," Megumi said.

"Or to keep incognito. He looks like a crazed beach-goer," Yuuten replied.

* * *

As soon as that episode was done, everyone got to registering for the Buddyfight tournament spoken about before on the ship. It was a simple tournament eligible for anyone to participate in the tournament, and whoever earned enough wins would earn 1st place and get the so-called special rare cards on display. One of the matches started and it was between Kiri Hyoryu of Team Balle Du Soleil, and Kenji Seiryu of Team Naniwa Card Club. After they shuffled each others' decks…

* * *

"Buddyfight! Raise the Flag," They both said.

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(Ki: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ke: 10/ Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I'll go first, c'nest pas? Charge and Draw! I call Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon, to the center," Kenji began calling a blue dragon with purple armor and white wings.

"I am ready to defend, Master Kenji," Iron Wing roared.

"Thanks, so attack the fighter," Kenji commanded. Iron Wing flew over and slashed Kiri with his talons, taking off one point.

"End of move."

* * *

(Ki: 9/Gauge: 2)

(Ke: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Pretty good start, bro. Iron Wing has 6000 defense, which makes it a good defender," Baku said, eating some popcorn.

"It's a good start, but the one who truly pushes the fight in their favor wins the Buddyfight," Jun replied.

"Let's go, Kiri," Gao cheered.

"Come on, Danger bro," Kyosuke added. Meanwhile, back up on another floor of the ship were Zanya and his brother, Akatsuki were watching the fight as well.

"Pay attention. Watch very closely and learn from their many mistakes," Zanya told his little brother. Suddenly, Gao overheard and turn to see them up on the second floor.

"Hey, Zanya, Akatsuki! Swank party, huh," Gao hollered back.

"Hmph, my other plans got canceled," Zanya scoffed.

"I draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddy call Armorknight Black Drake to the center position," Kiri said, calling his major Armorknight, who gave a magnificent roar as his life points returned to 10 due to his Buddy Gift.

"Doesn't he know by calling a size 3 monster, he can't call any other monsters? That's such a rookie mistake," Akatsuki said.

"That's not actually true," Zanya said.

"Next, I call Garg to the right and Eagle to the left," Kiri continued as he called two size 0 monsters, making the young ninja-to-be gasp.

"If they're size 0, he can call as many as he wants," Kuguru explained.

"I guess Kiri is getting good with those lessons I gave him on Danger World," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, he's getting good. Just look at his formation," Baku added.

"If he's getting kudos from you guys, he must be doing something good out there," Gao said.

"So, he's using Armorknights and few size 0 Duel Dragons, huh? Looks like your basic hybrid deck," Zanya said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kiri commanded Garg and Eagle to link attack Iron Wing, destroying him, while Armorknight Black Drake attacked Kenji with his multiple bullets, dealing 4 damage.

"End of Move."

* * *

(Ki: 10/Gauge: 0)

(Ke: 6: Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Your move."

"Can't believe I'm down to 6 life points as it is," Kenji asked himself as Penn just shrugged.

"The writing's on the wall," Zanya said.

"Not really. Kenji's the type to fool his opponents easily, gaining the flow to his favor," Kyosuke replied, "He's just getting stronger."

"Stronger each match," Drum muttered to himself, "That's going to be me soon."

"I draw! Charge and I draw," Kenji said with a chuckle, "If you want to beat me, step up your game. What I see now is an average Danger World play style."

"Hey! I just started playing the game a few weeks ago," Kiri said back.

"Well, let's see how you handle my play style. I play Dragogenius, paying 2 gauge for drawing two cards." Kenji took a harder look at the cards and smirked, "And what cards they can be! I simultaneously cast Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" and Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands", each by paying one gauge."

As Kenji cast the two set spells, two orbs floated next to his head, one blue and one green, each with their names written in Kanji on them as they each began to play a certain tune, which together, made a lovely chorus.

"See what I mean," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, Blue Dragon Knights 'Proud Song of Soul" gives all Armordragons Kenji call 2000 power and Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" allows Kenji to gain 1 life point when he calls an Armordragon, but only once," Jun explained.

"The songs of Dragon World are lovely, don't you think? I call Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon to the left," Kenji continued as another dragon in golden and blue armor with blades extending out of its side appeared and screeched.

"Also, in addition to my Green Dragon Knights set spell, if I have no cards in my center, Slash Eagle Dragon also restores my life points by 1." Slash Eagle Dragon flew back up and flapped his wings, spreading a golden dust onto Kenji as the Green Dragon set spell gave him a green aura around as well, giving him 2 life points.

"Whoa! This guy is good in getting his life points back, huh, Big Z," Akatsuki asked.

"It's more than that. With the Blue Dragon Knights spell, his monsters gain power as well. He must be skilled to hold that type of strategy," Zanya replied.

"I also call Tuck Sword Dragon to the center!" A blue bipedal dragon in blue armor on his chest and torso appeared, holding a sword and growling a bit. "Now, Tuck Sword Dragon, attack Armorknight Black Drake!"

Tuck Sword Dragon flew at top speed, slashing Black Drake in half and flew over Kiri and slash him as well, taking off one life point, confusing the young Danger World player.

"No, not Black Drake!"

"With Tuck Sword's ability to Penetrate, it's time to size it up! Slash Eagle, attack the fighter!"

Slash Eagle Dragon slashed Kiri with his torso blades, inflicting two damage and making him kneel down.

"Lastly, I cast Dragonic Charge," Kenji said, finishing his turn.

"End of move."

* * *

(Ki: 7/Gauge: 0)

(Ke: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

After the attack, Kiri began to pound the ground with his fist, saying, "Argh! Why am I losing already?"

"What," Kenji said to himself, 'He's at 7 life, but when he lost his buddy, he's already beginning to lose confidence that quick in the match? Hmmm…"

"Your move."

As Kiri got back up, he began to get some more confidence, "I know I can do this! I draw! Charge and Draw!" Kiri's eyes began to harden and squint as he was concocting a plan, one that Armorknight Eagle had a feeling…

"Is he doing what I think he is doing," Eagle said to himself.

"I cast Lord Aura Mediation," Kiri said, increasing his gauge by two before picking another card from his hand, "I then pay two gauge and call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the center position."

Soon, the mighty Fighting Dragon came out roaring as he socked Eagle, sending him to the drop zone .

"I'm impressed! In no time, Kiri's mastered the Danger World fighting style," Kuguru complimented.

"With Demongodol's two souls for his Soulguard and his powerful Counterattack, Kenji better be careful," Baku said while Kyosuke and Gao had troubled looks.

"Maybe, but still the fight isn't over yet," Kyosuke said.

Meanwhile, in one of the dining rooms of the ship, Tasuku, in his blue suit school attire, was with two of the detectives of the Buddy Police, better known as Sueroku Shido and Seiichi Nobari.

"So, remind me again why it's important to be here," Tasuku said in an annoyed tone.

"I already told you," Sueroku reminded the young buddy cop, "In part of your suspension agreement, you'll be required to help the PR promote the game."

Tasuku growled quietly at him as a faint glow appeared from his suit pocket, but as Tasuku placed his hand over it, the glowing stopped. The glowing came from Jack, sealed in his card form, due to Tasuku being suspended and restricted from Buddyfighting or using his buddy for one month.

"Tasuku, don't let him get to you. It will all be over before you know it," Jack said to his buddy through Tasuku's mind, assuring him.

"Understood," Tasuku calmly said, "I'm suddenly not feeling well. I need to get some air." Soon, Tasuku walked away from the two Buddy Police detectives.

"Don't be long. We need you front and center," Sueroku said as Tasuku left. Suddenly, from under the table Sueroku was standing next to, the cloth lifted, revealing Magoroku Shido.

"Hi, Daddy, I didn't expect to see you here," The younger Shido said.

"Magoroku! Why, I am here for official business, of course," The elder Shido said as he kneeled down to his son, "What are you doing, hiding under the table? Planning an grand entrance for winning this year's ABC Cup as their champion?"

As his father kept talking to him, Magoroku began to get teary in the eyes, "You should be the center of attention! What's wrong? Are you crying? You did win the trophy, didn't you?" That's when Shido lost it and hugged his father, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, Daddy! They didn't let me win!"

"Ok, ok. Watch the uniform," Sueroku said, comforting his son.

Back outside, Tasuku was walking outside of the dining room when Suzuha saw him walking in her direction when she noticed him.

"Tasuku, you're here," Suzuha yelled, turning around and blushing, "I didn't think you would show. You took time out of your busy schedule just to see me." She opened her eyes, seeing that Tasuku just walked right past her, not noticing the blushing princess.

"Hey, Gao! Kyosuke," Tasuku said, noticing his past opponents/rivals/friends, "I was hoping I'd run into you two here."

"Hey, Tasuku," Kyosuke greeted.

"S'up, man," Gao greeted as well, as Suzuha and Sebastian were watching them from behind a wall.

"He completely ignored me, or was he just pretending? Yes, of course. Since I'm the only daughter of the famous Amanosuzu Group family, he wants to protect my reputation from those nasty rumors in the tabloids," Suzuha said in denial.

"Suzuha's so honest," Sebastian said, crying a little.

Back to the match, it was two turns since Kiri played his Demongodol onto the center. After last turn after losing all his monsters and equipped with his Dragonblade, Dragowing, it was Kenji's turn.

* * *

(Ki: 4/Gauge: 1)

(Ke: 5/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"I call Viking Sword Dragon to the right," Kenji said as he called a red scaled dragon with silver-blue armor around his body, had a horned helmet, and blond locks, holding one sword in each hand, staring at his confidence at his opponent. Soon, Kenji's green set spell gave him another life point as his other set spell gave his dragon a blue aura in power. "Now I play Day of the Dragon!"

"Day of the what," Gao said in question.

"It's the Day of the Dragon card," Tasuku explained as the area around Kiri and Kenji began to get misty, "It's a card that allows the user to destroy all opponent's monsters."

"Kiri's Demongodol lost his two souls after being attacked by Penguin Seeker Dragon, and then last turn, his Dragowing. but he wouldn't be able to attack due to his spell," Kyosuke remembered.

"That would be the case, bro, if Viking Sword wasn't on the field," Baku corrected him.

"He's right. If Viking Sword Dragon is on the spell while this spell is activated, his monsters will be able to attack, plus, with his Dragowing gaining an extra critical because of his ability, if he calls another monster with at least 2 critical," Tasuku explained.

"Kiri's done," Jun finished.

As for the field, Viking Sword Dragon pulled out a brown and curved horn, which called some dragon-like phantoms with spears, which flew around and went right through Kiri's monsters, destroying them.

"No," Kiri yelled.

"Now I call another Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon to the left," Kenji said as he called another one of his buddy.

"I'm like a boomerang. Throw me away, and I'll come right back," Penn joked, giving some of the audience a sweat drop, "Don't get the analogy? What a crowd…"

"Don't blame them, Penn," Kenji said as he turned back to Kiri, "Ok, guys, let's finish this. Attack the fighter!"

"Right, buddy," Penn said, with Viking Sword gave an affirmative grunt as they and Kenji gave a good dash before slashing down Kiri, taking away the last of his points.

* * *

(Ki: 0/Gauge: 1)

(Ke: 6/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Kenji Seiryu."

Kenji took a bow, saying, "That's all, folks!"

"We're close to that card, man," Penn said as he jumped and hugged Kenji. Meanwhile, a certain boy, with Sofia and another boy from before, observed the whole match, as the white-haired girl said, "Well, that wasn't a great fight."

"It had too much hilarity, especially from that blond kid," the blue-haired boy said.

"I don't know. I actually found it quite interesting, especially that little guy who uses the Danger World," the white haired boy said in response.

"You mean Kiri Hyoryu?"

"If he finds a buddy monster who fits his fighting style, he'll be someone will need to keep our eye on." Suddenly, the blue-haired boy turned and saw Kyosuke coming toward Kiri and gasped a bit under his breath.

'What? It can't be!? But I…' he thought to himself before…

"Don't worry. If he is who he is, we'll know," the white-haired boy said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder as they all saw Kyosuke trying to help Kiri get his cards and talking to him, "Even so, it won't matter anyway."

* * *

A little later, the matches were continuing as Tetsuya and Yuuten were the next ones to Buddyfight as Gao and the others were watching this next fight, with Kiri having his head, still a little saddened by his lost.

For the fight, it was Yuuten's turn with the following stats:

(Te: 4/Gauge: 4)- Had Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar on the right and Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar in the middle and four cards in the hand.

(Yu: 3/Gauge: 3)-no monsters on the field and three cards in the hand.

* * *

"This Buddyfight is getting heated up, with both players being Magic World users," Tasuku said with a little excitement.

"Yeah, I should know. I battled with Yuuten. She's good with those burn cards of hers," Kyosuke said with Daigo next to him nodding.

"Well, I battled Tetsuya, and I have a feeling he's not done yet. Every time he battles, he gets a little better."

"Alright, Tetsuya. You did your best to keep me down, but I'm not out, yet," Yuuten said.

"Alright, Yuuten, my sassy friend. Let's see what you got, yo," Tetsuya said, doing a finger-bang at her.

"Fine. I draw. Charge and draw! I call Floral Magician, Fiore to the left," Yuuten said as a young little girl who has shoulder length light green hair and black eyes. She wears a turtle-neck pale purple dress that is long at the back but short up to her knee at the front, with white linings at the ends. On the bottom, she wears a black tight with a pair of boot that matches her dress. She also wears a flower crown and flower bracelets that has various kinds of flowers together. Testy and some of the boys marveled at the Floral Magician's beauty as they never saw a monster like this before.

"Wow! I never saw that monster before," Gao said in amazement.

"Yeah, she's so pretty," Kylie squealed.

"That's a Floral Magician. They're a type of monster a little uncommon in the game," Tasuku said.

"What do you mean, Tasuku," Gao asked.

"What he means, Gao, is that Floral Magicians are like most Wizards in Magic World, studying to harness certain types of magic, but they harness their magic from flowers, trees and other forms of nature, so they practice in secrecy," Kuguru said.

"She's right. In fact, Fiore there defines the symbol of a flower, just bloomed," Tasuku finished as the others turned back to the fight.

"In a way, it sounds like Yuuten," Kyosuke said under his breath, so no one could hear him.

"I also Buddy Call Saki to the right," Yuuten continued, playing her buddy monster, "Next, I cast my powerful spell! Burn away, Great Spell, Deus EX Machina!" Suddenly, a large wind began to blow around them as golden streams of light gathered around the fighting area and as Tetsuya and his monsters shielded themselves, the happy-go lucky dancing Buddyfighter looked as Saki was chanting some words from his book as he was the culprit of the great wind.

"What's up with her monster and the freaky light show, yo," Tetsuya said, still shielding himself.

"It's the Great Spell! If I have a Wizard on my field, and at least six other Wizards in my drop zone, I can destroy every card on your field. Plus, with Saki's skill, all spells are reduced by one!"

"Oh, man, that bites!" As the golden lights got closer, Zepar and Valefar got really scared as the lights began to hurt them.

"Sayonara, everybody," Valefar screamed as he disappeared.

"See ya next time," Zepar yelled as he vanished as well, and soon the lights disappeared and the winds died down, as Saki finished chanting and closed his books, realigning his glasses.

"That was neat! But, Tetsuya is so done now," Kylie said.

"Maybe," Gao said, "But don't count him out yet."

"I equip Gunrod, Stradivarius," Yuuten said as her favorite item appeared in her hand, but 1 gauge was paid to equip it!

"Just one," Drum said, "What's with that?"

"With Fiore on the field, all items' equip cost is reduced by one, bro," Baku said.

"When it comes to cost reduction, Yui knows her stuff," Kyosuke said, as Yuuten overheard and blushed a bit, hearing it.

"Huh? What's with the blush," Tetsuya said, shocking Yuuten a bit and snapping out of her blush.

"Nothing! Now, Saki, attack the fighter," Yuuten commanded as Saki began to gather to chant from his book again and fired a bolt of lightning when…

"I cast Solomon's Shield," Tetsuya said, playing the shield that repelled the attack.

"Shoot! Fine, I attack with Stradivarius and Fiore!" As Yuuten's item shot a small blast at Tetsuya, Fiore came, running in with a kick, which both attacks took off two points.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(Te: 2/Gauge: 4)

(Yu: 4/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"I draw! Charge and Draw, yo! Now, it's time to jazz it up! I cast Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever," Tetsuya said, making Yuuten gasp.

"Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever," Gao wondered.

"It's the fever. Like Deus EX Machina, it works when there are more than six 72 Pillars monsters in the drop zone," Tasuku said, getting the others' attention.

"And it lets you play up to three 72 Pillars monsters without paying any of their Call Costs," Kuguru finished.

"And each of them were smashing each other's monsters down, Tetsuya has tons of 72 Pillars monsters in the drop zone," Jun added.

"Stayin' alive," Tetsuya said, staying in a pose. Soon, Asmodai, Valefar and Zepar appeared on the field, each in the same pose as Tetsuya.

"Check It! Saturday Night Fever!"

"Uh oh," Yuuten said.

"I'll get rid of a card and activate Asmodai's skill," Tetsuya said.

"Dangerous Backdrop for one!" Asmodai grabbed Saki by his waist and slammed on his head, destroying him.

"Come on! Feel the beat and attack, yo!" As the three 72 Pillars monsters attacked together, creating a powerful sound wave, it crushed away the rest of Yuuten's life points.

* * *

(Te: 1/Gauge: 2)

(Yu: 0/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake."

"One down," Tetsuya said.

"Those cards are practically ours, yo," Asmodai said, as well.

* * *

Back to where Sofia and her "mysterious" friends were, the only one left was the baby blue haired boy, watching the end of the buddyfight. As he saw Yuuten shake hands with Tetsuya and Asmodai and saying something, probably thanking them for a good fight, all the guy say as he gave a careless squint in his eyes was, "Pathetic."

* * *

Back to the main dining room of the Gaen Zaibatsu, everyone stopped to gather there as a certain boy, standing to a guard, holding the suitcase from before, was about to make an announcement.

* * *

"Huh, so that's the head of the Gaen Financial Group," Gao said as his friends were gathered to hear the announcement as well, "He's not very old, is he?"

"Actually, he's quite very good in Buddyfighting too. You could say that the guy has it all," Tasuku said.

"What gives? Why aren't you getting Tasuku's autograph? He's been your hero since as long as I remember," Akatsuki said as he and Zanya were standing in a corner of the room.

"Sure, I admire his achievements, but I don't get starstruck. I never ask for it, like some lame-o," Zanya answered, trying to hide his blush.

"Ok, got ya." Suddenly, Akatsuki was handed a pad with a blank piece of paper on from his brother.

"But, if you want to get one, that would be totally cool," The shy Katana World player said, fixing his glasses.

"Good afternoon. Thank you all so much for coming today. As a major fan, I think it's wonderful we can all come together through friendship and courage and enjoy a buddyfight," Kyoya said.

"He has such a charming smile," Kuguru said, blushing.

"I don't know if 'charming' is the word. Looks kinda sketchy to me," Jin said.

"Envious much? You know, green clashes with pink," Megumi said, making Jin growl a bit.

"He's so sweet, but it's kind of weird," Kylie said in a somewhat confused mood.

"Yeah, like he's pretending or something," Jun said as Yuuten raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know. I think it's charming," Yuuten spoke in an enamored tone while Kyosuke and Daigo, standing next to him, felt otherwise.

'There's something off with this human. Like he's faking that smile of his,' Daigo thought.

'There's something weird with this guy. It's like when I saw Rouga for the first time, I think…,' Kyosuke thought to himself…

* * *

_"Kyosuke Akiyama at your service," Kyosuke said while he held his hand out for a handshake._

_'Kyosuke, huh? Why does that name sound familiar to me?' the boy thought as he slapped away his hand, "Fine. See you later, Kyosuke."_

_"Hmmm__… __interesting, where have I seen that guy before," Kyosuke said to himself._

* * *

"It feels like it, but…,"

"It's kind of boring hearing that guy blab, huh," someone said to Kyosuke.

"Kind of, but…," Kyosuke was about to say before he got confused about who said that to him, "Who said that?"

"I did, right here," the same voice said, coming from a small orange dragon with white armor on his chest and forehead and wearing a red sleeveless jacket, "Hello." At close comparison, Kyosuke could tell that the dragon was a little smaller than Daigo.

"Who are you," Daigo said as he noticed the dragon.

"No one important, but I think the guy's still talking," the small dragon, saying pointing to Kyoya.

"I sure hope you all have a good time and enjoy the matches and as promised, the fighter who impresses me the most will receive these 2 much sought after special rare cards. Now, let's see these rare special rare cards you could win," Kyoya finished.

As the guard opened up the suitcase, revealing the special rare cards facing backwards. However, the two cards were missing, as the guard gasped in panic, soon, followed by everyone else.

"Come on, is this a joke," Kyoya said. Everyone was panicking as well over the missing cards.

"I don't understand. How could the cards go missing," Kuguru asked.

"Oh my, now things are going to get interesting," Jin said with a smirk.

"Oh, well… Looks like I should be going now," the small orange dragon yawned as he tried to leave, but couldn't as Daigo stepped on his tail.

"Wait a minute, you," Daigo said, turning to the little dragon.

"What's up, Daigo," Kyosuke said over Daigo was doing. Meanwhile, as Tasuku was signing an autograph for a certain fan…

"There's been a crime," Tasuku said as he handed his autograph to Akatsuki, "Here you go. Stay in school. I got to go. Duty calls."

"Alright! My brother's your biggest fan," Akatsuki yelled as Tasuku walked to the man, or boy in charge of this party.

"Excellent. This will be more fun than I planned," Kyoya said to himself.

"Excuse me. May I examine this case?"

"Be my guest. It's Ryuuenji, right," Kyoya said.

"Yes, and you seem to be the victim of a serious theft," the young buddy cop said as he revealed his Buddy Cop uniform, "When the ship raised anchor, the two missing cards were definitely in the case, is that correct?"

"Yes, I made sure myself," Kyoya answered.

"So the theft occurred sometime after we sailed, which means the perp is still on board," Tasuku continued.

"Your reasoning seems sound."

"Such a treat, watching him in action. Oh, Tasuku, you're so wonderful," Suzuha said, watching him from afar as Tasuku had a better examination of the missing case.

"But, it doesn't look like it was forced open."

"I don't know how they did it. I had security watch it the whole time. There's no way someone could have gotten close enough to steal it."

"You seem to be missing one important thing. Most of the fighters you've invited here are Buddyfighters, which means they are lots of buddy monsters on board," Tasuku theorized as he turned to the audience, "Though it is impossible for us humans, some buddy monsters have the power of invisibility. They could have easily taken the card right under our noses."

"Are you trying to say that there is a criminal fighter among us," Kyoya asked as everyone was getting a little suspicious about the buddy monsters around them.

"Tell me, A-dog, did you," Tetsuya asked with a smirk.

"Don't get that twisted. It wasn't me and I even have witnesses," Asmodai said.

"I swear Asmodai was totally with me the whole time," one of the Asmodai doubles said.

"Me too," the other double agreed.

"Y'all sound kind of suspicious, yo!"

"I wouldn't pass him," Yamigitsune said to Saki, Penn and Tsukikage.

"Agreed. If anyone has a bad alibi, it would be the demon," Saki agreed as well.

"It's possible," Penn nodded.

"**That****'****s true,****" **Tsukikage's scroll said.

"If anyone's good at sneaking around, it's one of you guys," Asmodai barked.

"It could be a monster from Katana World, of course. Except Shiden, of course," Jun said.

"How can you be so sure," Kenji said as he got close to heavyset deck builder.

"Cause he's not with me! He gets seasick," Jun said.

"Sure, okay."

Meanwhile, Shido was still hiding under the table when he overheard what was happening, "Things are getting heated out there." Suddenly, a couple of footsteps could be heard behind him as Shido turned around and saw a glowing card, "Could that be the missing card?"

Suddenly…

"Oh, unhand me, you circus clown," the card spoke, giving Shido a doubleslap.

"What kind of card is this," Shido said as he let go of the card.

Meanwhile, back to the mysterious dragon Kyosuke and Daigo found…

"Ok, mister. Can you let go of my tail," The little dragon said, pulling his tail from Daigo's foot.

"Hey, Daigo, calm down! You think this guy has something to do with this," Kyosuke said.

"I don't know, but him coming out of nowhere right before this happened is weird, don't you think? It's too coincidental. Plus…," Daigo answered as he gave a sharp look, scaring their suspect a bit, "I can tell he's lying."

"Please, I can tell you everything," the little dragon said as he began to tear up a bit.

"Uh oh."

"Oh man, what did I do?"

Back to the scene of the crime…

"Oh, this is a total drag," Gao moaned as he laid on the floor, getting some attention.

"They might make the thieves walk the plank. Rules are different at sea," Drum said.

"I don't care, Drum. I bet they weren't even great cards in the first place."

"Don't you think they'll find it," Kiri vouched.

"Why would I care? The only things special about those cards are their names. They're probably some wimpy, cowardly looking monsters," Gao taunted as he looked back and forth as Tasuku figured out why he was saying that stuff and smirked.

"He's right. They may not want to show themselves because of how ugly and cowardly it is," Tasuku said sarcastically. Soon, a yellow twister formed out of nowhere behind the crowd.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY," a voice said, coming from a humanoid-like dragon with blue scales and long yellow hair, coming out of his armor on his head. He had blackish-gray armor on his shoulders and arms, but also wore a long red scarf, a black and white professor's jacket, white pants and armored leggings. He also held a spear in the same fashion as his armor.

"Oh, man! That was easier than I thought," Gao said, as the others gasp.

"You're kidding me," Jin said.

"Now where's bachelor #2," Kenji joked.

"Oh, that guy! I met him under the table a while back," Drum remembered.

"Greetings. I am the Dragowizard, Qinus Axia at your service," the missing card said.

"A Dragowizard," Tasuku said in surprise.

"A dragon that hails from Magic World. One of its abilities is to directly damage the opponent, so I guess it qualifies as one of the special rare cards. So, Mr. Ryuuenji, can you explain about the other one," Kyoya said, making Tasuku think a bit, when…

"I can help with that," Kyosuke said as he came up the podium with Daigo and their "suspect."

"Yes, can I help you…," Kyoya asked.

"You can call me Kyosuke and this is Daigo," Kyosuke introduced as he lifted the little dragon who was still tearing up a bit, "And I think this could be your suspect on the other missing card and this whole caper."

"How do you think that, Kyosuke," Tasuku said as Gao and the others came a little closer.

"Because he was the other card that went missing. Right, Ricky," Daigo said.

"Ricky," Everybody said.

"He's right. Ricky here, or Dragon Kid, Ricky, is a monster from Ancient World. Though, he may not be as powerful as Axia there, but he is a very rare type called a Raging Spirit," Kyoya explained.

"Raging Spirit," Kuguru said.

"Never heard of that," Jin said.

"So, who stole them, then," Suzuha shouted.

"We weren't stolen. I decided to escape on my own and the little kid joined me," Axia spoke up, making everyone fall down, "As fellow dragons, we know that meeting our buddies should be magical like a soulmate."

"Right, but we were about to be given away to some strangers, and that seems boring, right," Ricky spoke up.

"Fellow dragons, huh. You guys are nothing like me," Drum said.

"You Armordragons are always on the small things," Axia rebutted.

"It's not the small things," Drum shouted as Gao and the others watched the argument with Kyosuke, Daigo, and Ricky coming over to them.

"Gao, I'm curious. Did you really do that because the card wasn't really stolen," Kiri asked.

"Sorta. I didn't know for sure, but you could say I had a hunch. No self-respecting Buddyfighter would stoop into stealing some 1st place prize," Gao figured.

"That doesn't explain that you knew the special rare card would be a monster," Jin pointed out, making Gao stutter a bit.

"Jin's right. It could have been an item or spell," Megumi pointed out.

"Yeah, and you didn't even know if it or the other card would've bought the bluff or if Kyosuke and Daigo didn't find the other guy," Yuuten said too.

"She's right. That could've happened," Saki agreed.

"Doesn't matter, right? It worked and Kyosuke helped in finding the other guy. Right, buddy," Gao said as he grabbed his Danger World friend, who was rolling his eyes.

"You are so lucky with this stuff, aren't you," Kyosuke muttered, making Gao freeze up as Zanya and Akatsuki were still watching from the corner.

"They were just lucky, that's all," Zanya said.

"I got to say, Gao's got good instinct and Kyosuke was pretty quick too," Tasuku said as he walked down the podium as Seiichi came right in front of him, definitely with an angry look.

"Tasuku, the terms of your suspension…," the detective was about to say…

"I know I'm not allowed to conduct any police business. I promise it won't happen again," Tasuku said, as Seiichi adjusted his glasses. Meanwhile, a certain blond-haired person was watching this unfold, with an unhappy face.

'So, it is true that he's been suspended. I wish that was wrong,' Kenji thought to himself, clutching his arms a bit.

* * *

Back to Kyoya, he was walking into a elevator, guarded by two of his personal guards and inside, waiting, were Sofia looking at her tablet and the baby blue haired boy reading a small book.

Kyoya gave a small chuckle, "Well, that was fun. It was totally unexpected. That boy wonder cop was riveting and seeing my old friend was fun, but there were also a few buddyfighters I had my eye on. Let's initiate Phase 2. I'm curious how many of them have potential for Disaster Force."

Soon after that, Sofia handed her master a familiar looking black core deck case.

"By the end of this day, we'll have our new fighters."

"What should we do with escaped special rares," Sofia asked her master.

"I'll leave that to you and Hiten."

"Yes, Master Gaen," Hiten said as he bowed to his master.

"We won't disappoint you. I have just the thing."

Kyoya gripped the black core deck as it began to glow an evil shade of purple, "Activate Disaster Force! Azi Dahaka!" Underneath the sea, a large siholuette depicting some kind of three headed monster with glowing red eyes (A dead giveaway of anything evil) was activated by the Disaster Force.

* * *

Back to the dining room, Kyosuke felt something as his left hand was warming up a bit, like he felt a certain presence calling him, hurting him a bit. His friends were still talking to each other, so he was able to walk off a bit until he found a corner in a nearby room where it was vacant.

"What's going on," Kyosuke said as he removed his other hand from his left and saw that it was the same seal he and Daigo got on their arms after the conversation with G'ang. "Is this G'ang trying to contact me…" Kyosuke was about to finish his sentence when something hits the ship, making him tumble a bit.

* * *

Everyone else felt the shake from the impact as well from the dining ship.

"What was that? Can we get earthquakes from the sea," Jin said frantically.

"No, I think we hit something," Yamigitsune said.

"What could we possibly run into? Icebergs don't simply appear," Suzuha said as the others looked outside.

"Look, bro!" What they saw were monstrously sized icebergs right in front of the ship, making everyone panic even more.

"If we collide with one of those, everyone will know I can't swim good," Sueroku screamed.

"Come on, Daddy. We have to get to the lifeboats," The younger Shido said, gripping onto his father's shoulders.

"I got it! Let's get ourselves to the lifeboats!" Soon, everyone ran as fast as they can, running to the lifeboats as they filled up one by one.

"Come on, Kylie. We have to go," Jun said as he was trying to pull his sister into the lifeboat, but she resisted.

"No way! Have you forgotten that Kyosuke and Daigo aren't with us," Kylie informed her brother.

"Oh, man! You're right," Jun realized as he looked back and forth, "By the way, where's Gao and the others?"

Meanwhile, Tasuku ran to the front of the ship, as he saw everyone gather into the lifeboats, "There isn't enough time to lower the boats before impact." He took out his sealed buddy monster and was about to unseal it when…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Seiichi said as he came over to Tasuku, wearing a lifejacket, "Disobeying a direct order will have serious consequences." However, Tasuku didn't care and took off the tape.

"Let's go to work, Jack," Tasuku said as he raised his buddy monster card into the air as Jack transformed into his true form.

Tasuku was about to take off the tape off his core deck case when Seiichi tried to stop him, "Stop, Tasuku! The use of Future Force hasn't been authorized!" Tasuku quickly shoved him off lifted his core deck into the air.

"Hurry! There isn't much time!" Soon, Jack's eyes glowed, activating Tasuku's Buddy Skill and Tasuku flew back up to his buddy, he looked back to his commanding officer, "When will you get it? This power exists to help people."

In another part of the ship, a scream could be heard coming from Axia as he was forced into his card form by Sofia as Ricky watched in horror. Soon, Hiten walked over to the little Raging Spirit and was about to do the same thing when…

"Hey! What are you going to do to him," Gao said as he, Kuguru, Baku, Drum, and Daigo came running over to the scene.

"It's been sentenced for termination, just like this little one right here," Hiten said as he raised his hand, and by some kind of power, Ricky was forced into his card form as well, flying back into Hiten's hands.

"Ricky," Daigo yelled.

"See, capture complete," Hiten said with an emotionless face.

"No matter how rare a card is, if it doesn't obey orders, it's useless," Sofia said as she pulled out a lighter and turned it on.

"These monsters' actions are inexcusable and they must be deposed of," Hiten said as he was about to tear Ricky's card, making everyone gasp, while Drum and Daigo walked over to them.

"You can't blame or judge them for what they did. Ricky is just a child, and he didn't mean to do any harm. He was just a little anxious in finding his buddy. To tell the truth, I thought finding my buddy was a quick way to realizing my dream of being a leader, but it's more than that. Kyosuke tries to help every person he sees in danger, despite his own needs, and he's a buddy I'd risk everything on," Daigo said, making Hiten seethe a bit.

"Yeah, and so what if Axia is extremely annoying and a dragon I'd like to breathe fire on? He and the kid were right about one thing: all monsters want to choose their own buddies, even me. I chose Gao and I'm glad I did and at first, I thought he was a wimp who ran away from fighting and now I risk my life for him. I'm proud to fight besides him," Drum yelled, making him seethe more.

"Ok! I heard enough," Hiten said in a slightly angry voice, taking Axia's card from Sofia and walking over to the edge of the ship, "If you two really want to protect your friends, let's see what you would do to save them!" Hiten threw the cards over the edge and Drum ran over to catch the cards and as Gao ran over to catch them…

"I'm coming, Drum," Gao yelled as he ran over, taking off his jacket.

"Be careful," Kuguru said.

"Watch for the current," Baku said.

"Uh oh, I forgot my drill! So, that's what Father means by 'Look before you leap,' " Drum said to himself as he was falling into the water, with Gao trying to catch him, but suddenly, someone caught them with both hands. Everyone gasped at who this mysterious person was as he was in a white trench coat with the hood covering his head and a blue, torn scarf covering part of his face. His coat had silver outlines and golden accents on the sleeves with a yellow seal on the back of the coat. He had a metal left hand with a gem on it. How he was floating was because of a silver glowing circle he was floating. He lifted the two friends back on board as the others ran over to Gao and Drum.

"Bro, are you and Drum okay," Baku said.

"Yeah, thanks to this guy," Gao said as he got up to shake his hand, "Thanks for saving me and my friends."

The hooded figure said nothing, but nodded as he walked off and back into a corner, before disappearing.

"Who was that," Drum said.

"I don't know," Gao said, a little stunned, but Seiichi's yell snapped him out of it.

"I'm warning you," Seiichi shouted.

"TIME TO UNLEASH THE FUTURE FORCE," Tasuku shouted as his core deck case activated, transforming him to his Future force form. taking one of the cards that floated out of his deck, "Ok, Jack! Unfold your first form! Become one with the lightning and harness your awesome power! Reveal Jackknife 'Thunderstorm'!"

"Tasuku's using that awesome real world force power again," Gao said , watching Jack's evolution.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Drum said as Jack's transformation was completed, "I'd give anything for Jack's power."

'It's amazing. I wonder if that person was… Probably…,' Daigo thought to himself.

"Dragonblade, Dragobrave!" Soon, Tasuku was equipped his powerful item. He flew down and started slashing the icebergs with Jack using his Thunder Raid to break the ice as well. They were destroying most of the icebergs except for the largest one.

"Now, I cast! We need maximum power to save these people! Let's combine our energies to become one!" Soon, Tasuku's impact card was unleashed, "IMPACT! DRAGONIC PUNISHER!" The great impact card crushed the massive iceberg to pieces, with the impact causing steam to cover the entire ship.

"That's what I call power, man," Gao yelled, surprised at the powerful impact.

"Amazing," Drum said, sharing his buddy's feelings.

As Tasuku and Jack flew down, they saw the same sihouette from the ocean as before, as Daigo saw it too, gasping at the same time. The mysterious helper, watching from a corner of the ship saw it too, squinting his eyes at it before it disappeared.

"Uh oh, it's him again," Jack said, looking around.

Tasuku grunted in agreement, "He's probably the one behind this."

Meanwhile, Kyoya was watching the whole thing, "So, that's the Future Force and right on cue. But just one question remains: is it stronger than my Disaster Force?"

* * *

Soon, the boat docked to the harbor as everyone was safe from the icebergs. As soon as the gang was reunited with Kyosuke saying that he was rushed into a room by the out of control crowd, (Mostly) everyone understood it, and as the others went to their homes, Kyosuke was discussing what happened to his guardian about what happened while they were in the living room of the apartment…

"Whoa, that was so epic! I thought watching buddy fights was cool, but man… Are you sure you guys are alright," Shuutaro asked.

"Yeah, we are. We're lucky Tasuku was there when he needed to be," Kyosuke said, "I just hope it just doesn't happen again. At least, for a while."

"I hope so too, but Kyosuke… What about your friend here," Shuutaro said as he looked over to Ricky hugging onto Daigo like he was catnip and Ricky was the cat, with Kyosuke just sweat dropping.

"I don't know. Kyoya said since I helped find the kid, that I can keep the card as long as Ricky stays out of trouble. You don't mind, right," Kyosuke said.

"I guess not, I suppose. Besides, he seems pretty settled on staying, anyway," Shuutaro said, smiling.

"Yay, I get to stay! And now that I can, I want you to be my teacher," Ricky said, jumping up and down.

"Teacher," Daigo said, shocked.

"Yeah. It was boring in Ancient World, and it's boring being a card. But, I want you to make me brave as you are, Mr. Daigo, so I can be strong like you," Ricky said, cuddling onto Daigo, who was slowly giving in.

'Me, be a teacher? Like Master Blood? Well…,' Daigo thought to himself and as Kyosuke was watching, he couldn't help but smile a bit…

'Maybe, this little guy was the one G'ang was talking about. If it is, then…,' Kyosuke thought as he looked at his hand before clenching it into a fist, 'We'll need all the help we can get.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mikado residence, Drum was going through the same (or slightly worse) treatment with Axia, now in his mini-form, as they, along with Gao, were in his room.

"How can I ever thank you? You're a hero," Axia said, hugging on Drum, while the former was trying to get force the latter off.

"Let go of me! Have you ever heard of personal space," Drum said.

"I'm a hugger. Don't pretend to be so modest! You're the strongest ever, my buddy…"

"Get off of me!"

"You're not serious about Drum, are you," Gao said.

"Who else? I never believed I would ever find my buddy," Axia said, turning to Gao.

"Uh, reality check: we're both monsters," Drum said.

"Whatever! There's nothing I like more than breaking the rules," Axia said, cuddling Drum again.

"Cut it out," Drum shouted, pushing the effeminate Dragowizard off, before getting an idea, "If you really want to pay me back, then you can help out Gao."

"I'll do anything from you, Drum!"

"What are you talking about? Where are you going to be?"

"About that… I need to take a little trip," Drum said as he walked to the window, opened it and walked outside, "The ways things are right now, I just can't call myself your buddy."

Gao got very furious about that, "Are you serious? You still won't accept me as your buddy!?"

"No, you got it backwards. I'm the one not worthy of you. Jack reminded me. I need to get some strong abilities like him, so I can protect you."

"What's wrong with the ways things are? We just won the Cup," Gao said with sadness in his tone.

"As the Mighty Sun Fighter says, there comes a time where a dragon must fight alone… or something like that," Drum said as he looked back to Gao, who had teary eyes.

"Please don't go!"

See you soon, kid. Axia, take care of him." Soon, Drum jumped off on his drill into the night as he transformed to his card form and faded away…

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DRUM!"

* * *

**What a way to end a chapter! But we all know how it works: sometimes you got to flap your wings and fly out of the nest… or something like that. Anyway, finally done with one of my long with 1 1/2 Buddyfights, revealing Raging Spirits as they will be important characters and a new card made by my helper and good friend in planning my story, Mizuhara Yukie, not to mention the new evil character, Hiten, once again from Mizuhara Yukie.**

**Also, since it is summer break (for most), I will have more time to update and add new chapters in between Drum's training and how Gao and the others cope with it. I say it'll be alright. So, along with my Pokémon nuzlocke (read it if you haven't), I will continue this story. HAHAHAHA! Anyway, here's the next chapter preview:**

**With Drum training in other worlds, Gao is totally depressed, as his friends can't watch to see him miserable. Will a helpful hand and remembrance from others help get through this funk? Plus, who is spying on Team Balle du Soleil to fight their strongest fighter? Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Plus, one more thing from Mizuhara Yukie's card: **

**Name: Floral Magician, Fiore**

**Flavor: Each flower has their own beauty individually**

**Size 0**

**Power: 3000**

**Defense: 1000**

**Critical: 1**

**If you would equip a ≪Items≫ from hand, the equip cost is reduced by 1 gauge**

**Appearance: A young little girl who has shoulder length light green hair and black eyes. She wears a turtle-neck pale purple dress that is long at the back but short up to her knee at the front, with white linings at the ends. On the bottom, she wears a black tight with a pair of boot that matches her dress. She also wears a flower crown and flower bracelets that has various kinds of flowers together. **

* * *

**Also, if anyone have episode ideas about this week of training, just PM me about it. If that's all, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	27. Chapter 27: Passionate Flames

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 27: Kyosuke and Genji: Passionate Flames**

* * *

**(A/N: Before we start this chapter, this is one where I introduce a new OC from my friend, Zedrick Blood, Genji Omoi and Raging Flare Dragon(Flare), so I hope you like it, and let the show begin!)**

* * *

Kyosuke: Ever since I got into Buddyfight, it's been the time of my life: I fought aside Gao in defeating Tasuku Ryuuenji, I battled against some of my best friends and rivals, I gained some weird, but cool power with my awesome buddy monster, Daigo, and I even participated my school's Buddyfight tournament and did pretty well for myself, even if i didn't fight against my true rival. However, some weird things have come out of it as well: some memories I can't decipher or explain, The Future Force I thought only Tasuku had, and now some help from a monster called G'ang who needs us to assist him in stopping some "dark evil buddy monster" or something, giving my buddy and I a link with him. If this is all connected to who I was before my amnesia, all I hope that it works out…

* * *

It was sunrise, at the Seifukai training hall, where one person was meditating. It was Genma Todoroki, getting a morning mediation before classes began. However, the quiet moment would come to past when a speedy knock was heard on the door. Without opening his eyes or even reacting to the abrupt knocking, he took a long sigh.

"Unless you have something to tell me, leave me be," The Seifukai leader said in a loud, yet strong tone. The recipient at the door opened it slightly, trying to get a peek in.

"Master Genma, sorry for interrupting your morning meditation, but I wanted to discuss about something concerning the Inherited Pack you gave to the person that saved Doai and yourself," The person replied, who bowed down a bit.

"Genji. You may come in, as long as your buddy is in his mini form. You remember what happened last time," Genma said.

"Yes. Actually, he is in still in his card form, getting some sleep," Genji said, as he came in. As Genma slowly opened his eyes, he saw that the boy had light red skin, yellow eyes, and spiky light blue hair. He was also wearing a Seifukai cap, but other than the rest of the Seifukai uniform, he was wearing a blue fur hooded jacket with a shirt inside that had a white skull design on it, yellow cargo pants and black and white sneakers. Genji quickly came in front of his master and sat down. "I actually have a request about this person."

"You know I am not the one you could ask for a request for something like this."

"I understand, but I wanted to see why you gave him those cards. Not only there are similar in power to your buddy, but you gave them to a random person you fought in the ABC Cup," Genji said as he got a confused, but angry look on his face, "I want to know your reasons why!"

Genma was quiet for a moment before he got up and was about to walk the door but stopped. "Since ancient times, it has been said that experience is a better tool than mere observation. If you want to know my reason why, then learn it for yourself and you will see if for yourself."

As the Seifukai Captain left, Genji was left in silence as he got a big smirk on his face and thought to himself, 'See for myself, eh? The master knows best, so very well!'

* * *

It was later in the morning where, in front of Aibo Academy's escalators, Kyosuke was waiting for a few people as he was yawning…

"Man, I guess I was early today… I hate that," The young Danger World Buddyfighter said as he looked around and saw a few groups of kids getting through the gates of the school and getting on the escalators, "I guess yesterday was a little stressful with the Zaibatsu just crashing into some icebergs, but still…"

"Hey, Kyosuke!" Yuuten yelled as she was walking over to Kyosuke with Saki next to her.

"Hey, Yui! Saki! Good Morning," Kyosuke waved.

"And it is a good morning, considering everything that happened yesterday," Saki said as he gave a light bow to Kyosuke.

"Yeah, where you guys okay when the people were rampaging, getting to the lifeboats," Kyosuke said as he air quoted the "rampaging" part, which made Yuuten giggle a bit.

"'Rampaging'? I would use that term a little less lightly, but yeah, we were. Anyway, why are you standing here? Waiting for someone," Yuuten said.

"Yeah. Gao and the others, but I think I got here, earlier than they did," Kyosuke said.

"Maybe, their alarm clocks went off and they didn't hear, or they did, but they smashed it or something!"

"I doubt it. Maybe Gao, but Kuguru and Baku are super punctual, I don't know about Kiri, and Jun and Kylie are always before me," Kyosuke admitted as he took another look around before sighing, "Maybe they are late."

Yuuten got behind Kyosuke and tried to push him to the moving escalators. "Well, you don't want to be late and I don't either, so let's move forward!"

"Yuuten, what the heck," Kyosuke said, trying to get Yuuten to stop pushing him, but was ultimately forced onto the escalators as Saki watched and sighed a bit.

"I guess that's a thing teenagers have in common: they can be a bit stubborn due to puberty," Saki muttered to himself. Meanwhile, as they were going up the escalators, a certain pupil and his "dragon" was keeping an eye on them, particularly Kyosuke.

"So, that's the guy," the dragon said, flapping his wings a bit.

"That's him. The scar on his face, the golden cowlick… He fits the description exactly. I still don't see what Master meant, but I'll get to see if he is worthy of it," Genji said as he gave another smirk.

* * *

Soon, the school bell rang as everyone in Kyosuke's class got with the homeroom teacher was greeting them. Kyosuke was one of the last ones to come in as he was walking to his seat, he saw Kuguru sitting quietly, Baku next to her, getting his chopsticks out, which made the Danger World player chuckle a bit. As he walked to his seat, he was greeted by Kiri.

"Hey, Kyosuke. What's up," Kiri greeted.

"I guess the roof and the sky," Kyosuke joked, which Kiri gave a small chuckle to the joke. As he sat down, he noticed an empty seat, but not just any seat…

"Uh, Kiri, you know where Gao is, today," Kyosuke asked, in which Kuguru and Baku overheard, turned around and got some serious, but sad faces.

"Well…," Kiri was about to say when…

"Oh, Gao. Last one to come in, as usual," The homeroom teacher said as the attention from the question was brought to Gao, who looked a little down. As Kyosuke looked a little more closely, he could see that his friend looked a little broken.

"Sorry… I'll try to come in earlier," Gao said in a low tone, as he walked a little slower than usual to his seat.

It was kind of off-beating that Gao would look or sound a bit sad. When he sat down to his seat in between Kyosuke and Kiri, he looked a little worse, like he had bags under his eyes by crying or something.

"Hey, Kyosuke. What's up," Gao said, trying to fake a smile, but even though Kyosuke could see his friend was faking it, he jus played along.

"Nothing. I was wondering where you were this morning. I was waiting for you guys at the entrance for a bit."

"Well, I was a little busy, but I'll tell you later," Gao explained as he turned back to the teacher, who was starting the day's class.

* * *

The first half of the day was a little quiet as Kyosuke still couldn't feel that something was a little off with Gao. He was trying to talk to Gao to see what was up, but Gao either tried to avoid the questions either by trying to focus on his school work or changing the subject to something else. Even though he's known the Mighty Sun Fighter for a few months, Kyosuke could tell that Gao wasn't like that at all.

It wasn't until lunch, where Gao and the others would eat their lunches, for some, a second or third meal. Gao sat at a empty bench, where he opened up his lunch, a prepared pack of octopus dumplings made by his grandmother and little sister, Hana. However, Gao couldn't eat as he stared down to the dumplings.

Kyosuke, Kuguru, Baku, Kiri, along with Daigo and Ricky, who recently introduced himself with the others, were walking over to a closer bench, while trying to keep a bit far away from Gao to talk about what was wrong with him.

"Okay. Is it just me, or Gao hasn't been himself today," Kyosuke asked, breaking the ice here.

"It's kind of obvious, bro, that something is up with him," Baku said.

"I wonder what it could be," Kiri asked.

"Maybe it's something to do with Drum. I haven't seen him all day," Kuguru said.

"Could be. It could be an argument they're having. If that's the case, Gao would be either having an argument with him right now, or something like that. He wouldn't be depressed like that," Kyosuke figured, pointing to Gao, who was still slowly eating his lunch.

"I wonder if it's something worse than that," Daigo said, when suddenly, a certain monster came from behind the bench the kids were sitting at.

"Well, I could tell you guys about Gao-wow," Axia said out of nowhere, which surprised them a bit.

"What a minute. Aren't you that Dragowizard from yesterday," Kyosuke asked as the little Dragowizard quickly walked in front of the group and took a little bow.

"Why yes, I am. Dragowizard, Qinus Axia at your service."

Kuguru couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the Dragowizard's politeness. "He's really sweet. A lot more than yesterday."

"Well, excuse me for yesterday. I was a little distracted from the events, being hunted by that devious witch and that hoodless miscreant, but I digress," Axia said as he turned over to Gao, "Anyway, about Gao-wow…"

"What? Gao-wow," Ricky spoke up.

"Yes, I think Gao-wow, just my hero and buddy, Drumkins," Axia said as swooned a bit, where as the others were thrown off by the nicknaming, except for Daigo, who was quietly snickering. "Back to the point…" As the others huddled around to hear what Axia was trying to say, they didn't notice that Gao was getting up to leave.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in surprise.

"What do you mean Drum went back to his own world," Kiri said, shocked at the news.

"I mean that my buddy went back to his own world, so he can be a stronger buddy for poor Gao-wow," Axia corrected.

"If that's the reason, then why Gao's so sad,' Kuguru asked.

"If I had to guess, did Drum tell him this out of the blue or something like that," Kyosuke figured.

"If you mean telling Gao-wow without a moment's notice, then yes," Axia said, making the others rub their heads in understanding.

"So, Bro's still in shock about that. That probably explains why he took so long getting out of his house when we came to get him," Baku said, remembering this morning.

* * *

_As Baku was the first to knock on the door, he, along with Kuguru and Kiri were greeted by Gao__'__s grandmother, who opened the door and greeted them with a big smile._

"_Hello, Mrs. Mikado. We wanted to see if Gao and Hana wanted to walk with us to school,__" __Kuguru asked, making Gao__'__s grandmother get a serious look on her face._

"_Actually, Hana already went to school with her father taking her there. Gao__'__s not feeling like himself today,__" __Gao__'__s grandmother explained._

"_What do you mean? Is he sick,__" __Kiri asked._

"_Nothing like that. More like he__'__s depressed. if you want, you can wait for him inside, if you want,__" __she offered, as the three friends exchanged nods and went inside._

* * *

"I don't get it, then. Why didn't he tell us beforehand? We're his friends, for Pete's sake," Kyosuke said with a slightly angry tone.

"Maybe, he didn't want us to depress about it, either. But, you are right. Gao's not the one to keep secrets like that," Kuguru said, as Kyosuke got up from his seat on the bench with an determined look on his face.

"Well, I'm going to help him get through this," Kyosuke said, without turning around to his friends.

"How," Kiri asked.

"Just leave it to me. Tell him to meet me after school at the park and I'll handle the rest," Kyosuke said.

"Can I tell him? I want to help Gao-wow through this traumatic time. I kind of know how he feels," Axia said in a somber tone.

"Sure, Axia," Kyosuke said as the school bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and as the gang went back inside the school, Genji and his buddy were listening in from behind a tree, with the Seifukai fighter taking a big sigh.

"So, challenging him directly before school is out right, Gen," Genji's buddy said from his card form as Genji was scratching his chin, concocting something.

"Actually, this may work out more than I anticipated," Gen said, getting another smirk on his face.

* * *

Soon, the final school bell rang as the students in one of Gao's classes were getting ready to leave. As Gao was gathering his books as well, he quickly took out his deck and looked at the first face up card on the deck, which was Drum Bunker Dragon, which made him sigh a bit more. Before he put back his deck, one of his cards came out, and in fact, it was Axia, which slightly shocked Gao.

"Finally, I thought class would never end. It gets stuffy being in card form, you know," Axia said as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"Axia, what you are doing out of your card," Gao asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me around your city. Since this is where my darling buddy's second home, I think it would be great to check it out, right?"

"I guess… Actually, I just wanted to get home, really," Gao was about to finish when Axia got into his face with a slightly angry face.

"Out of the question!" Axia said, surprising Gao and when he noticed what he said, he quickly changed his mood, "I mean that maybe a little walk around town could clear your head about Drumkins' abrupt departure. I mean that's why you feel a little sad, right?"

"Is it that noticeable," Gao said.

"A smidge. Maybe a trip to the park or so should be our first destination," Axia said, saying 'park' loud enough for a certain someone to overhear, but not Gao.

"Alright, then," Gao said as he quickly gathered his books and walked out of the classroom, with Axia following him. As they left, Axia slightly turned around and winked at someone behind him, who was Kyosuke, who was hiding outside of the classroom.

"According to plan," Kyosuke said.

"Are you sure this will work," Daigo said inside his card form.

"Well, maybe. I think getting some one-on-one talking with Gao should help. I should, at least, try," Kyosuke said.

"If you think so, my buddy," Daigo said back before he went into thought, 'Kyosuke really cares about his friends if he is trying to help his friend like this. I wonder if it is the best way."

* * *

A little later, Gao and Axia were at one of the parks closest to the school on their first stops and as they walked through the entrance, Axia quickly walked to a small field of flowers.

"Ah, such lovely flowers here," Axia said as Gao was scratching his head, wondering about something.

'I wonder why Axia wanted to come here first. Drum wasn't really the guy to come to a park. He would rather rush home to eat or try to find some Buddyfighters. Then again, maybe I shouldn't compare Axia to Drum, even if they are both dragons,' Gao thought to himself as Axia was walking around the park. As Gao found a nearby bench to sit, someone else was sneaking behind the Sun Fighter and as he was about to tap his shoulder, Gao quickly turned around and saw it was Kyosuke.

"Hey, Gao. Surprise that you're here, huh," Kyosuke said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Hey, man."

A short amount of time passed as Kyosuke explained why he was at the park, as Ricky was trying to climb a tree with Daigo sitting on a branch, trying to encourage him…

"So, you came because Daigo wanted to show Ricky around the city too, huh. That's kind of coincidental," Gao said, raising an eyebrow to his Danger World friend.

"Yeah! Very coincidental," Kyosuke said, laughing, as Gao quickly changed his mood as he looked up to the sky, with Kyosuke doing the same. "It's such a nice day, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Gao, I want to ask you something…"

"What is it, Kyosuke," Gao said, looking to his friend.

"Do you remember the second time we met?"

Gao nodded his head. "Yeah, it was about a month before we got our buddies, right?"

"Right. It was also the day I met Kuguru and Baku when I was mad my previous records didn't exist at the Buddy Police Official records. I was mad that they didn't have it, but it was the way they said I didn't exist that nearly crushed me…"

* * *

_As Kyosuke remembers that time, the scene changes to one of the parks, not the same one the boys are in at the moment, but another. A distraught Kyosuke was sobbing a little as he was sitting next to a tree. He was still in shock about what just happened as he ran from Shuutaro, leaving him at the Buddy Police Station._

"_Why__…__.why,__" __Kyosuke was saying, getting a little choked up in his crying, __"__Why is this happening to me? Bad enough I don__'__t know who I am, but still__…" __Kyosuke took out the deck he got from Shuutaro with the blank impact card he was found with face up._

"_If I need to trust my instincts, then why aren__'__t telling me anything,__" __Kyosuke said to himself as he was being watched by someone he wasn__'__t noticing at the time. Kyosuke got up and was about to slam his deck down in anger when__…_

"_HEY,__" __someone yelled, revealing to be Baku, who had an angry face about what Kyosuke was about to do, __"__I don__'__t know who you are, but don__'__t take it out on your deck!__"_

_Kyosuke looked at the guy yelling at him and jerked his head to the left, __"__Mind your own business! It__'__s my deck and I can do what I want with it! Why do you care?__"_

"_I care because as a Deck Builder, I have respect for every Buddyfight card out there, even if they__'__re not mine!__"_

"_Deck what,__" __Kyosuke said in a confused tone._

"_Hey, Baku!__" __Someone else yelled, revealing to be Gao with another girl, Kuguru walking behind next to him, __"__What__'__s up, man?__"_

"_What__'__s up is this joker trying to throw his deck like trash,__" __Baku said as Gao looked over and gasped._

"_Hey! You__'__re Kyosuke, aren__'__t you?__"_

"_Hey, Gao,__" __Kyosuke said, forgetting what just happened between him and Baku and walking over to the Sun Fighter._

"_Gao, you know this guy,__" __Kuguru asked._

"_Yeah, remember who I met yesterday at Castle,__" __Gao said._

"_The kid with amnesia? This is the guy,__" __Baku said, pointing at Kyosuke._

"_Yeah!__"_

"_I never met someone who forgotten their memory,__" __Kuguru said as she walked up to Kyosuke, who began to get sad again._

"_I wish I didn__'__t forget. Maybe then, I remember where I came from and not be in this mess,__" __Kyosuke said, shaking his head._

"_What do you mean,__" __Gao asked._

"_Nothing. It__'__s none of your business__…"_

"_Of course it is! I want to know what__'__s wrong with you,__" __Gao said._

"_But why? We just met yesterday,__" __Kyosuke questioned._

"_Because as the mighty Sun Fighter, I want to help anyone with their problems,__" __Gao said, patting his chest on the sun logo on his yellow shirt._

"_The Mighty Sun Fighter? What is that? A superhero or something,__" __Kyosuke said, as Kuguru chuckled a little and Baku rolled his eyes. As for Gao, he held out his hand to Kyosuke._

"_The Sun Fighter is more than just a superhero. He__'__s someone who sheds light on the problems of the world, like the sun,__" __Gao said as Kyosuke stared back, totally shocked, but surprised by the fact._

* * *

"I remember next that you told me that even though I had amnesia, it didn't matter. After that was settled, I was able to go back to Shuu, apologize for my outburst, and restart my life here," Kyosuke said as he stared back at Gao with a smile, "In a way, you gave me a second chance of being who I can be."

Gao just looked down a bit, not as sad as he was, but still a little distant as Kyosuke placed an hand on his shoulder.

"I know what's wrong," Kyosuke said, surprising Gao to almost say what Kyosuke was talking about, but Kyosuke stopped him, "Axia told me and the others that Drum left to train in his world because he wants to be as strong as you could be. Is that right?"

"Yeah, but still…," Gao said, as Daigo walked up to the humans with Ricky and Axia.

"Gao, as much as I think Drum can be as immature sometimes…," Daigo said, angering Axia a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BUDDY LIKE THAT, YOU…," Axia was saying until Daigo raised his hand, stopping Axia's rant.

"But, he is loyal as a friend and a buddy to you, and as that, he wants the best for you, especially if that means becoming stronger for you and your goal of becoming a great Buddyfighter. I can speak from experience, not only for myself, but for Kyosuke as well," Daigo finished as Kyosuke nodded and Ricky stared at his pupil with admiration.

'So cool,' Ricky thought to himself.

"So true, Daigo. Gao, I know this may not change your mind so quick, but as your friend, I don't want to stop being who you are. The others don't, either," Kyosuke said as he got up and lend his hand to Gao, "So what do you say?"

The Mighty Sun Fighter looked back up to his friend with a small smile, "I say that…"

"AH-HA FOUND YA," someone said as he jumped out of the bushes behind the group to in front of them, scaring Ricky and Axia.

"What the?"

"What's going on," Kyosuke said.

"I don't know, but this wasn't part of the plan," Axia said as he was up a tree.

"I knew I could find you if I tailed you," the person said as at a better look, he was covered with a bunch of leaves.

"Who's this joker," Gao said.

"No idea," Kyosuke said back as the guy shook off the leaves, revealing to be Genji.

"I am Genji Omoi of the Seifukai, and I'm here to challenge you," Genji said as he pointed to Kyosuke, who jumped a bit.

"Me? Why?"

"Very simple. Didn't you get a special pack from someone from the Seifukai," Genji asked.

"Yeah, from Doai. But he said that was a gift for helping him and Genma out of that problem during the ABC Cup," Kyosuke explained.

"Huh, a gift, eh? Did you ever opened it?"

"Well, no. But I've been a little busy and well…"

'This guy got the Inherited Cards, but hasn't even opened the pack,', Genji thought to himself as he looked over Ricky, who was helping Daigo get Axia down from the tree, but then looked back at Kyosuke, 'Not only that, he has a Raging Spirit card. I don't get it.'

"If you're done with this, we got to get home and stuff," Gao said, as Genji whistled with his fingers, calling something or someone.

As a shadow was cast over the group, everyone except Genji looked up and gasped. Casting it was a red and yellow dragon who was as large as Jackknife Dragon, with brown thin horns on its head, and grayish-silver armor on its tail and wrists and other armor with same color as its body on its chest. It flew down slowly, causing somewhat of a gust right before it came down.

"I want to see if you're good stuff, Kyosuke Akiyama. If you deserve those cards, and me and my buddy, Rising Flare Dragon are going to test that," Genji said as Flare tapped his buddy's shoulder.

"Next time I do that, I think we'll get arrested for causing panic like that," Flare said, making Genji turn to his buddy.

"Yeah, but it was all for special effects," Genji said.

"If you want special effects, why don't we come out of the bushes together next time," Flare said, making Genji fall down anime style as they watched the two buddies' argument, Gao and Kyosuke were nodding their heads, as was Daigo and Axia, and Ricky was just confused.

"Whatever! So are you in or not," Genji said back to Kyosuke.

"Fine! If you think I don't deserve the cards, I'll prove you wrong. Where do you want to Buddyfight," Kyosuke asked.

"Here's good right now," Genji said as he walked a little out farther where they could Buddyfight.

"Okay then. Let's go, Daigo," Kyosuke said as Daigo walked to his buddy.

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said as he turned to Ricky, "Ricky, you sit with Gao and Axia, okay?"

"Right! Good luck, Sensei," Ricky said as he ran and leapt onto the bench.

"Sensei, huh… If you see me now, Master Blood…," Daigo whispered to himself, before changing to his true form, "I'm ready, my buddy."

"I was hoping you and I can do a duet like that with my buddy or you, Gao-wow," Axia said.

"Sorry, I don't have a Magic World deck, and I think Kyosuke has his eyes settled on this guy," Gao said as he took out his deck, 'It's not I could have fought…'

As they finally walked a distance away from each others, they each took out their deck cases, Kyosuke with his silver case and Genji with his red deck case.

"Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumens, Draconic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode.

"Cool gadget! Alright, then… With passionate flames, I will blaze through any opposition with my allies! Lumenize, Rising Courage," Genji said as he threw up his deck case in the air, caught it in his left hand and placed onto his wrist as the case transformed a wrist strap, with red lining corners, black straps, and the rest of the gadget a blue color.

"Let's do it! Buddyfight! Let's Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(Ky: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ge: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Since I challenged you, buddy, you can go first," Genji said as he held out his hand.

"Alright, then. I charge and I draw," Kyosuke said as he chose one of his six cards, placed into the gauge and drew another.

"I wonder what monsters Kyosuke will use. Probably cool like Sensei," Ricky said, his eyes glittering at bit as he stared back at Daigo.

"I call Soaring Dragon, Sylphide to the center!" A bird-like dragon covered mostly with cyan feathers with black and white feathers on its tail and the tips of its wings. As it appeared on the field, it gave a slight roar at Genji.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME," Ricky yelled in admiration, with everyone, even Sylphide, sweat dropping at his yelling as Genji looked at Ricky, chuckling under his breath.

'That kid. He's kind of like me, in a way,' Genji thought as he turned his head back to his opponent.

"Ok, then… Anyway, Sylphide, please attack the fighter," Kyosuke said, still sweat dropping and pointing to Genji. However, Sylphide quickly recovered and attacked by slashing Genji with its talons, taking two points off.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(Ky: 10/Gauge: 3)

(Ge: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Nice hit. I knew you used Duel Dragons like Doai," Genji said, as he glanced at Daigo, "And even had a buddy monster like him, but what makes you want to use Duel Dragons, or even a Danger World deck overall?" Kyosuke raised his eyebrow to Genji asking that question, and even Gao, Axia and Ricky were curious on the question as well.

"Why is he asking about something like that," Gao asked.

"Maybe he's trying to use psychological warfare," Axia said as he turned to him.

"Psycho-what," Ricky asked.

"While you think on that question, I will draw! Then, I charge and draw! I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left and Pile Bunker Dragon to the right," Genji said as he called the musketeer-like dragon and the blue dragon with pile bunkers for weapons.

While Kyosuke was paying attention to Genji's move, he was still puzzling on Genji's question, 'Why do I use Duel Dragons?'

"Pile Bunker, attack Sylphide!" Pile Bunker Dragon quickly rushed into Sylphide, striking the Duel Dragon's chest with its spear, destroying it, "Next, Pile Bunker will Penetrate!" The blue dragon continued its attack, dealing two damage to Kyosuke.

"Hey! Why did it go through," Ricky asked in anger.

"It's Pile Bunker's ability, Penetrate. It allows the user of the card to attack the fighter directly after destroying the opponent's monster, but only in the center," Someone said, revealing to be Kuguru, with Baku and Kiri standing behind the bench. The three viewers were a little shocked that they just appeared behind them, with Kyosuke and Genji looking over to see.

"Kuguru! Baku and Kiri! What are you guys doing here," Gao said in a surprised tone.

"Actually, bro, we wanted to see if you were alright," Baku said as he scratched his head a bit, "But we didn't expect Kyosuke to buddyfight someone."

"Who is he anyway," Kiri asked.

"His name is Genji Omoi, and he says he's from the Seifukai," Gao explained, as the others gasped.

"If the interruptions are over… Thousand, attack the fighter!" Thousand Rapier Dragon quickly slashed Kyosuke, dealing two more damage.

"End of move."

"That was some damage," Axia said.

"Your move."

* * *

(Ky: 6/Gauge: 3)

(Ge: 8/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"I draw! I charge and I draw," Kyosuke said as he stared back at Genji, "I'm a little surprised that you would want to fight me, being a Seifukai club member and all. Most of the guys we see are about honor and respect and being stiff like soldiers and all."

"I am about that, and most Seifukai members aren't like that all the time. As for me, I'm a little different," Genji said as he gave a small smirk.

"He's right about that. Like me, Genji here believes that buddyfighting with a certain opponent can bring out true feelings between them. The decks, the play styles and even certain conversation can help too. It's what we've been taught," Flare said as Daigo smirked.

"You must have a wise teacher to give you that lesson," Daigo asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I can tell you after the match, if you ever go, of course," Genji joked.

"Oh, right. I pay two gauge and call Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa to the right and then I call Armorknight Ogre to the left," Kyosuke said, calling his respective monsters to their called positions, "Next, I equip Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy!"

"What a powerful weapon! Very common for Danger World to be all-out offensive," Axia commented.

"With Duel Dragons and Danger World, Kyosuke is amazing with them," Kiri said, as Gao looked over to him, remembering what Genji said about why Kyosuke uses the cards he has.

"Now, Giraffa, attack Pile Bunker Dragon," Kyosuke commanded. The insect-like dragon gave a sluggish run as Pile Bunker Dragon dodged him, only for the Duel Dragon to launch a blue flame at him, destroying the Armordragon.

"Now, Giraffa, time to Double Attack!" Giraffa quickly rammed into Genji, inflicting two more damage.

"Ogre, attack the fighter!"

"I cast Red Dragon Shield," Genji said as he brought a shield similar to the Shield cards, but had the head of a red dragon that quickly blocked the attack, "I nullify the attack, but that's not all…"

Suddenly, the shield created a small fireball that hit Kyosuke in the chest, knocking him down a bit and inflicting one damage.

"What?"

"Why did the Dragon Shield hit Kyosuke back," Kiri asked.

"Red Dragon Shield inflicts one damage, as well as, nullifies the attack," Baku explained.

"Doesn't matter. I attack with Twin Destroy!" Kyosuke quickly leapt and slashed Genji, dealing two damage.

"End of move."

"So far, Kyosuke has the lead, but i don't think this guy has unleashed his true strength yet," Baku said as he observed the current situation.

"Yes. It's possible that Rising Flare could be his ace monster, being his buddy and all," Axia said.

"Your move."

* * *

(Ky: 5/Gauge: 0)

(Ge: 4/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Genji said as he drew his next card, "I play Dragonic Charge and Dragogenius!" Genji quickly placed his two top cards on his deck to the gauge, only for them to be sent to the drop zone as he drew two more cards, to which he smirked as he saw one of them, as Kyosuke saw the smirk and braced himself.

"I play the set spell, One-to-one!" The golden set spell orb, labeled with the Katakana wording on the title, flew next to Genji's head.

"One-to-one? What is that," Gao asked.

"It's a set spell that increases the critical power of both players' items by one if they both have one equipped," Kuguru explained.

"But, he wouldn't played that unless," Kiri was about to say…

"Unless I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle by paying one life," Genji finished the Danger World user as Genji's right fist was equipped with the famous item of Gao Mikado.

"Not bad. What else you got in your bag of tricks," Kyosuke commented.

"I'm so glad you asked. I pay two more gauge and buddy call Rising Flare Dragon to the right!" Soon, Genji's buddy flew from behind him and onto the field as Genji's points went back to 4.

"Now, it's my turn to have some fun," Flare said as he took in some air and fired a massive fireball at Ark Giraffa, making it roar in pain before vanishing in card pixels.

"I forgot to mention that Rising Flare's ability allows him destroy a Size 2 monster or less when called, so I think I got this licked," Genji said as he gave a large smirk.

"Don't count me out yet. I don't think your master would want you to underestimate an opponent," Kyosuke laughed.

"So true. Let's see if you can take this. First, i'll go," Genji said as he leapt forward, about to sock Kyosuke when…

"I cast Battle Aura Circle!" The red aura shielded Kyosuke from the attack and repelled Genji.

"Ok, then! Maybe you can take some. Now, Flare and Thousand, attack the fighter!" Flare blew out a large stream of fire, dealing two damage to Kyosuke. Then, Thousand Rapier Dragon dealt his attack, reducing the Duel Dragon's points to one.

"I'm done yet, I cast Bold Retaliation on the last attack, increasing my gauge to two!"

"End of move."

* * *

(Ky: 1/Gauge: 2)

Ge: 4/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"This isn't good," Axia said.

"That's an understatement, bro. Combined, the total critical of Genji's monsters and item is 7. He has three cards left in his hand and Kyosuke is down to one point," Baku said as he observed the field.

"Is Kyosuke and Sensei going to lose," Ricky said as he began to tear up a bit, only for Kuguru to pat his head in assurance.

"I don't think Kyosuke is done yet," Kuguru said as she pointed to him, who was chuckling to himself.

"Heh, that was a good hit. I can tell you are Seifukai material, but still I'm going to win," Kyosuke said.

"How do you figure," Genji said.

"Because me and my Duel Dragons don't give up. Earlier, you asked me why I used the Danger World deck. At first, I admit, it was because a good friend gave me the trial deck for it. But, now as I continued to use them, it makes me feel more alive in the game, playing a deck with a lot of power, but also makes me feel like a true fighter, using it the right way," Kyosuke explained as he placed his hand on his core gadget.

"The right way?"

"Yep. The right way is to play the best I can, which I will demonstrate," Kyosuke said as he drew his next card, followed by a charge and draw. "I send Ogre to the drop zone, and buddy call my buddy, Demongodol to the left!" Soon, Ogre vanished from the field, only for Daigo take his place as Ricky cheered, embarrassing the Duel Dragon, and as Flare saw that cheering, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see your friend over there admires you," Flare said.

"Yeah, he is my student and all," Daigo said, rubbing his head.

"Well, I hope you do a good job. I can tell he's got potential, as do you."

"Thank you, Flare."

"I place two cards from the deck to Daigo's soul, and I call Spike Vine to the right," Kyosuke said as the spiky green dragon was called to the field. "Now, Spike Vine, attack the fighter!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" The attack was canceled, and Genji gained one point from that.

"So close," Axia and Ricky said at the same time.

"Not even close. Kyosuke won this," Gao said, getting the others' attention.

"Let's end this, Daigo," Kyosuke said as he looked to his buddy.

"Right, my buddy."

As the two prepared their attack, Genji stared at the one card in his hand, which was Dragonic Formation.

'I could stop this attack with Flare or Thousand, but…'

* * *

"_Since ancient times, it has been said that experience is a better tool than mere observation. If you want to know my reason why, then learn it for yourself and you will see if for yourself.__"_

* * *

'I think I get it now,' Genji said as Kyosuke and Daigo ran to him, with Daigo giving the first strike, dealing two damage, followed by Kyosuke, slashing Genji with a red slash, reducing the rest of his points to 0.

* * *

(Ky: 2/Gauge: 1)

(Ge: 0/Gauge: 0)

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

* * *

"That was a great win," Kyosuke said, giving a thunbs-up.

"Alright, Kyosuke," Gao cheered as he and the others went over to him.

"That was amazing," Kiri said.

"More than amazing! That was flip-flapping awesome," Ricky said, throwing his arms around.

"So, that's a Buddyfight here on Earth. I can't wait until my turn with my Drumkins and Gao-wow too," Axia said.

"Not bad, kid. It was a good battle, to say the least," Genji said with Flare walking besides him in mini form, "Sorry for before."

"It's all right. But, tell me: why did you really want to fight me," Kyosuke asked.

"To tell the truth, I kind of saw your matches in the ABC Cup, including the one against Genma, not to mention Doai told me about you wanting to join the Seifukai," Genji said, as the others gasped a bit.

"Is that true," Kuguru said, making Kyosuke scratch his head.

"Well, maybe. I mean their skills are good and all, but that won't be for a while, anyway," Kyosuke slowly explained as the Flare Buddyfighter chuckled.

"Not until you get to the Middle school, but I can pull some strings if you want to come the Seifukai hall to train or something," Genji said as he took out his hand, "Also, if we could become friends, that wouldn't hurt either."

Kyosuke shook his hand. "Sure, why not."

"And the rest of you," Flare said, looking over to the others.

"That would be alright. Name's Gao Mikado."

"I'm Dragowizard Qinus Axia, kind sir."

"You can call me Baku."

"I'm Kuguru Uki."

"My name is Kiri Hyoryu."

"And I'm Ricky!"

"Nice! Great to meet you all," Genji said, waving his hand. Soon, as the sun began to set, Gao, Kyosuke and the others were walking to the Mikado Residence after saying goodbye to their new friends, Genji and Flare.

* * *

"So, Gao, you still okay after, you know, what happened today," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, I think so," Gao said as he scratched his head, "I kind of say, guys, that I'm really sorry for not telling you about what happened."

"Don't worry, bro. All water under the bridge," Baku said, waving it off.

"Maybe next time, you should be truthful instead of trying to handle it yourself like you normally do," Kuguru said.

"It's not like I do that all the time," Gao said a little frantically.

"Sure you don't. But, I wouldn't worry about Drum being gone for long. He's your buddy and if he's out there, trying to be a better buddy for you, I think it makes sense to wait," Kyosuke said, as the others nodded and soon, they arrived at Gao's home.

"Thanks, man. You guys wanna stay for dinner," Gao said.

"You had me at 'dinner', bro," Baku said as the others chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind either," Kuguru added.

"Me too. I love your grandmother's octopus dumplings," Kiri said.

"What are octopus dumplings," Ricky said as he slightly shifted his head in confusion.

"I'll tell you when we go in," Kyosuke said as he turned and saw the others walking in first, "If the food isn't eaten up. Let's get a move on."

* * *

**So that's it for part 1 of the Drum-less week, and I hope i did a good job on how Gao felt when Drum went back to Dragon World to train. Also, I hope you guys liked Genji Omoi and Flare, as they will be new characters in this fanfic. In the next couple of chapters, a few new OCs will show up, so stay tuned. Also, I would like to thank Zedrick Blood for helping me prepare this chapter. He's a good egg! Anyway, onto the next chapter review:**

**As Kyosuke looks at the new cards given to them by the Seifukai, he begins to think about the play styles of Buddyfighters he's seen and fought against, and decides on trying out a new play style himself. Meanwhile, Daigo begins his training with Ricky, only for it to not only test Ricky's mettle, but also his true ability as a teacher.**

**If that's it, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	28. Chapter 28: Paths of Training

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 28: Paths of Training**

Kyosuke: When I first saw Gao "sad", an emotion that this guy hardly shows, I had to find out why he was like this, and apparently, the others were with me. Axia, the Dragowizard Gao and the others saved on the Gaen Zaibatsu along with Ricky, told us that Drum went back home to Dragon World to train without telling Gao beforehand. As a friend who saved me from my times of feeling doubtful of who I am, I had to help Gao go through this. During that, we met Genji Omoi and his buddy, Rising Flare Dragon, who said they were from the Seifukai and wanted to test me because of the cards I got from Doai. I was able to beat the guy and become friends with him, and luckily, with the help from the others, Gao was able to get some of that spunk back, but I still wonder about something: What exactly are those cards Doai gave me and are they really that special?

* * *

It was the early evening at Shuutaro's apartment, after Kyosuke and his buddies came back from eating over at Gao's house. As soon as he got back home, after talking to his guardian about his day and such, he quickly took out the pack of cards he got as a present from the Seifukai. As he looked at the pack, still wrapped in a blue piece of cloth, he began to reminisce the first time he got that pack…

* * *

_"To prove my appreciation, I'll do two things. One," Doai said as he walked over to Kyosuke and took out something from his pocket. It was a wrapped pack of something, "This is from me, for helping me, Kyosuke.__"_

_"Thanks," Kyosuke said as he took the pack._

* * *

'What's so special about this pack of cards in the first place? Is it that powerful that even Genji had to freak out when he told me about it…'

* * *

_"I am Genji Omoi of the Seifukai, and I'm here to challenge you," Genji said as he pointed to Kyosuke, who jumped a bit._

_"Me? Why?__"_

_"Very simple. Didn't you get a special pack from someone from the Seifukai," Genji asked._

_"Yeah, from Doai. But he said that was a gift for helping him and Genma out of that problem during the ABC Cup," Kyosuke explained._

_"Huh, a gift, eh? Did you ever opened it?__"_

_"Well, no. But I've been a little busy and well__…"_

_'This guy got the Inherited Cards, but hasn't even opened the pack,', Genji thought to himself as he looked over Ricky, who was helping Daigo get Axia down from the tree, but then looked back at Kyosuke, 'Not only that, he has a Raging Spirit card. I don't get it__…'_

* * *

"If I don't open this, I may just go crazy thinking about it all night…," Kyosuke shouted as his cowlick began to twitch in response to his feelings.

"Then open it," Daigo answered his buddy as he was on the bed with Ricky already asleep on his master's lap. "You won't know until you do."

"I guess you're right, huh? I also guess that your disciple had a good time at Gao's home, huh," Kyosuke pointed out.

"Yeah. It was kind of funny seeing that he never ate octopus dumplings or saw how they were made," Daigo said, as he remembered the dinner earlier that day and seeing how giddy Ricky was seeing all that, "This child's one of a kind, I can tell you that much."

"I guess so. All kids are like that. I speak from experience, seeing every other kid going into Castle and getting their new cards and getting so excited about it. It's a good thing to see that," Kyosuke said as he changed his expression to his previous one, "Anyway, I suppose it's time to see what's so special about these cards…"

As he went up to his desk, where he normally does homework or sort his cards, Kyosuke finally opened the pack and gasped a bit at the first card on the bottom of the deck facing him, as his buddy got off the bed and looked over what made Kyosuke gasp and joined in.

"Daigo… this card…," Kyosuke tried to say as he picked up the first card, "It's G'ang!"

"That may explain the dream we had earlier last week, but still… Why would he be in this pack," Daigo said as his human buddy kept combing through the pack of cards.

"I don't know, but… look at these cards! These cards are from Ancient World, but some of these, I never heard of."

"Maybe, they're like Duel Sieger: cards only given to certain humans like Genma, but what does that mean," Daigo asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out tomorrow," Kyosuke said as he kept looking through the deck.

* * *

The next day, near one of Aibo Academy's outside lunch areas, Kyosuke was discussing with Jun about the cards he got from the Seifukai as the deck builder was studying the cards, one by one…

"Hmmm…," Jun said as he kept studying the cards as Kyosuke and Kylie were watching him take his precious time at them…

"Well? What do you think, Jun," Kyosuke asked.

"Ancient World… To tell you the truth…," Jun said as he shrugged, "I can't tell you heads or tails about them!" Kyosuke fell at response to that.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN," Kyosuke shouted, getting some attention from some of the nearby students, causing a scene.

"Kyosuke, I think you should lower your voice before you cause an upset," Kylie said as she pointed around.

"Oh, right…"

"Anyway, I don't know what to say about these cards' origin or why you got them," Jun said as he moved the cards back to his Danger World friend, "I'm a deck builder, Kyosuke, not a card historian."

"Right. Thanks anyway, Jun. But still, I'm still kind of skeptical. Maybe I got these cards to make a deck out of them," Kyosuke pondered.

"You think," Kylie said.

"It's not like the most uncommon thing that wouldn't happen. Plus, some of these cards are like Ricky; they're Raging Spirits, like how Kyoya Gaen talked about them," Kyosuke said as he took another look at the cards, "Also, I was wondering about something while I was looking at these cards…"

"What?"

"That it would be time to expand my horizons and study other worlds to use," Kyosuke answered, surprising Kylie a bit.

"What do you mean by that," Kylie asked.

"He means, young kunoichi-in-training, that he should think about using other decks other than Danger World," Jun explained.

"You're going to change decks?! Then, what about Daigo," Kylie said in a surprised tone.

"I'm not thinking about giving up Daigo. He's my buddy, but I want to see what Ricky's potential is in a deck too. Plus, I've had my eyes on other worlds too." Those last words made Jun open up his eyes a bit as he gave a small smirk.

"I suppose that makes sense about expert Buddyfighters," Kylie said as she crossed her arms, "I just got my deck yesterday and I think… huh?" Kylie was about to finish her sentence as Jun began to chuckle in a slightly devious tone which made Kyosuke shiver a bit and Kylie sweat drop.

'Why is he chuckling like that, and why is it scaring me,' Kyosuke thought to himself, shaking a little more.

'Oh boy, I know what that means,' Kylie thought at the same time.

"Oh, my friend… If you want to learn to handle Katana World, I can help you that," Jun said, walking to the side of the table where Kyosuke was at.

"You can? Well, I know you can, but why did you phrase it like that," Kyosuke pointed out.

"Well, I just want to help you in my own way, that's all," Jun said in a more friendly manner, "How about we continue this at our home. What do you think about that?" At that request, Kylie began to get sparkles of happiness in her eyes as she extended her arms in a begging manner.

"I like it! Please, Kyosuke, please," Kylie pleaded.

"Well, I can't ignore a request," The Danger World Buddyfighter said as he turned to Jun, then back to Kylie, "…or begging like that, so why not?"

"Alright, then," Jun accepted.

"Yeah," Kylie cheered.

"Ok, great," Kyosuke said, hiding his thoughts in a fake smile. 'Somehow, I got myself in something I didn't want to get in!' As Kyosuke looked around, he saw Yuuten coming up to them with her lunch in hand.

"Hello, Team Draconic! What's going on over here," Yuuten questioned.

"We're going to help Kyosuke with his deck that he wants to make for Katana and Ancient World at our house," Kylie replied as Yuuten ate a piece of her lunch.

Yuuten looked Kyosuke in question. "Well, I didn't think you would be one to use different decks, but then, you do work at a card shop, so maybe I should take that back…"

"Yeah, well, I want to try different play styles to further my grasp on the game," Kyosuke replied sheepishly.

"Did you talk about this to Daigo," Yuuten asked as Kyosuke nodded in reply.

"Yeah. Actually, we kind of discussed about getting Ricky in a Buddyfight to get him used to one," Kyosuke mentioned as Yuuten smirked a bit.

"Alright. Well, you guys won't mind if I come too? I kind of want to see how you guys prepare a deck," Yuuten offered.

"Well, I don't mind, since I'm a invited guest," Kyosuke said as he turned to Jun, "What do you think, buddy? You can show them how a Deck Builder does his thing."

Jun scratched his head, trying to come up with an answer before stopping. "Alright. You can come too."

"Awesome! Yuuten's coming too," Kylie squealed.

"Great! One last thing: Where's your buddy," Yuuten pointed out.

"Oh, right. Daigo wanted to take his little "student" on a training lesson," Kyosuke said.

"And Shiden wanted to help in that," Jun added as the school bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.

"Well then, I hope that works out and we can meet in front of the school, right," Yuuten said.

"Right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at one of the forest areas near the school, Daigo was with his young student, Ricky as one of the lessons Daigo wanted to start his training with was meditating, as he told Ricky, that it increases mental strength. As they continued, with Ricky began to squirm a bit, Shiden was watching this quietly. Unfortunately, the little Raging Spirit was getting more restless, as Daigo began to sigh a bit.

"What's wrong now, Ricky," Daigo sighed as Ricky shot back up.

"I'm getting bored. I thought you were going to teach me how to become a stronger buddy," Ricky shouted, shaking his arms around.

"I am. To need a better buddy, you need to know how to visualize how you can see yourself in a fight and how you can help in any way and not just on the field," Daigo explained.

"Impressive," Shiden chuckled, "I didn't think you would know that, being Kyosuke's buddy for a few months."

"Yes, well, I remembered my master told me that in being a leader, you need to see yourself as what kind," Daigo said as he turned back to Ricky, "And he also taught me that training comes in all forms, even those that some may not even see as actual training."

"But still, can you show me something how to be brave, like how you fought with Kyosuke yesterday," Ricky questioned, making Daigo scratch his head.

"I just can't tell you that. Something like that can't be simply told; it has to be learned."

"Learned?"

He is right, young dragon," Shiden said, coming over to Ricky, "It's the same thing as being a ninja. In my world, Katana World, my fellow shinobi learned to put some emotions aside and fight for what you want to accomplish. To us ninja, it is called our Ninja Way."

"Ninja Way," Ricky questioned.

"Others call it determination towards your goals, like your sensei has. Right," Shiden implied as Daigo easily understood what his friend meant.

"Yes, that is right, Shiden. You understand, Ricky?"

"I guess, but can't we learn something else, please? All this sitting is dull," Ricky asked, making his sensei sigh and Shiden chuckle a bit.

"Alright…," Daigo looked over to the side, talking to himself in his mind, 'This could be a little difficult. I wonder if I was this impatient with Master Blood.'

* * *

Soon, classes ended for the day as Kyosuke and Yuuten waited in front of the school gates, with their buddy monsters waiting besides them after they told them what plans they had for the rest of their day…

"So, we're going with Jun to his home to discuss more on different play styles on the pack he gave us, plus learn more about other play styles, huh… I say, I thought you kids do these things in school already," Saki reminded in a sarcastic tone.

"Saki…," Yuuten called back.

"It's alright, Yui. Besides, I've been kind of curious where Jun and Kylie live anyways. Maybe one of those awesome houses like where Kuguru lives. When Gao told me where she lives, I was really shocked," Kyosuke said.

"Well, it can't be different than most houses humans would live. In a way, they all look the same to me," Daigo yawned.

"I guess a Danger World denizen would say that, considering where you came from," Saki said.

"I suppose. My master and I always found a cave to be enough, as long as we could train and survive there. Plus, migrating from area to area, I guess a home is where you make it your own." However, as the others continued to talk, Ricky was in thought about what Shiden said to him earlier about finding his own goal.

'Finding my own goal… I want to become strong and brave like Sensei,' the little Raging Spirit thought to himself, looking at his teacher, 'But still…'

"Hey guys!" The group heard Jun yell to them as he, Kylie and Shiden ran over to them, "Sorry for the wait!"

"What kept you guys," Kyosuke asked.

"Homeroom teachers, don't ask," Jun quickly explained as he got a large smile, "Anyways, you guys can follow us. The walk to our house is a little out of the way of the city."

"What do you mean by that," Yuuten asked in a slightly worried tone.

"You'll see," Jun said as his eyes twinkled.

Despite the trek being a long walk, the group, led by Jun, finally got to their house and as they saw it, they were very surprised about it as they looked around. Their house was a large traditional Japanese home in a light brown shade surrounding a small pond and a blooming cherry blossom tree. Kyosuke, Daigo, Ricky and Saki were impressed as Yuuten's eyes were sparkling at the scene of nature overlapping the home surrounding it.

"So, guys, what do you think," Jun asked, snapping them out of their shock.

"Jun, this place is beautiful. Why didn't you tell us you guys lived here? I mean, the pond, the sakura tree, the scenery…," Yuuten opened up.

"Well, I don't really care about beauty that much. I mean, it's a nice home and all and my family can afford to live here. Anyways, let's go in," Jun replied as he opened the front door and went inside.

The inside was equal in quality as they were showed around the home, which had a traditional Japanese design, which came with a large kitchen, living room, 4 bedrooms with one guest room for relatives.

The first bedroom Jun showed was his own, as it was slightly smaller than the kitchen and living room. It also had two windows onto the upper left side of the room, giving a good view of the garden in front of the house with a nicely made bed, dressers and a homework desk. The room was plastered with some posters of Buddyfight monsters, with the largest one being Electron Ninja, Shiden, to which Shiden scratched his head in embarrassment, while the other posters had in Kanji saying, "Never give up!" and "Be Strong!" While Kyosuke was impressed with his room, Yuuten couldn't help but see a small signature that read, "Kanahebi." While she did remembered the word, she couldn't place where she heard it from and quickly dismissed.

The other bedroom next to Jun's was Kylie's, as hers was kind of the same as her brother's, sans the posters and a few differences: a few small toys on her dresser, that she saw cute, and Yuuten had to agree. Daigo and Ricky didn't understand why little toys like these would be cute, as Kyosuke chuckled behind them about that. The rest of the room had a large mirror for Kylie, with a small jewelry box that she said it was off limits, and the guests turned to Jun and Shiden for the reason, they just shrugged.

The other bedroom was their parents' which was off-limits to look at the moment, and even though Ricky was being curious and tried to look at it, Daigo laid his hand on the Raging Spirit's shoulder and stared back at him with a strict look, which, in unspoken words, "No".

The guest room was a simple bedroom like the other bedrooms, without the added furniture and decorations. It had a flat bed with blanket and pillow, and a closet, Jun showed, with an inflatable bed, just in case.

As they were still touring upstairs, in another room downstairs, a man came inside holding a bag of something metal inside the bag as it clanged as he held it. The man was tall with a few scars on his face and hands, with wavy blue hair similar to Kylie's, and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with an inscription sewn on it, black pants that looked a little worn, possibly from outside work, and tan wooden sandals he recently put on that resembled clogs. As he walked into the room, he looked over to a few mannequins, each wearing a type of armor of different sizes with wooden swords.

* * *

As the group went downstairs…

"Lastly, before we are done on our tour, the last stop will be…," Jun was about to say as he and the others heard grunts from another room, which surprised the group.

"What was that," Kyosuke wondered about the grunts as they continued.

"It sounds like someone doing something strenuous," Saki figured.

"Like what? Moving a car," Yuuten said as Kylie and Jun chuckled at the joke.

"It's not that. It must be Daddy," Kylie answered for them, which surprised them.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah. He must have came home early," Jun said as he went over to the next room and opened the sliding door. The room was a like small training dojo, with a large porch on the other side of the room and gear and clothing hanging on the walls, and a few mannequins on the side with the man hitting one with a wooden sword with precise strikes.

"Wow! Just wow," Kyosuke said, admiring the room.

"This room is so amazing," Yuuten spoke out, getting the man's attention as he stopped and turned to the group, with Kylie waving her hand.

"Oh, hello! Jun, Kylie, Shiden! I didn't think you would be home soon," The man said as he walked over them with a small smile.

"Sorry, Dad, but I invited my friends over for something," Jun said as he pointed to the others, "This is Kyosuke and his buddies, Daigo and Ricky, and Yuuten and her buddy, Saki."

"Hello, sir," Kyosuke greeted with Daigo bowing and Ricky quickly waving.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuuten said as well.

"Pleasure to meet you," Saki greeted formally.

"The pleasure is all mine. Call me Mr. Tanyama while you're here," Mr. Tanyama said as he looked over to Kyosuke, "So you're the Kyosuke I heard my son and daughter's been spending time with. I heard you participated in a school competition with them."

"Yes, the ABC Cup. They are great helpers when I play Buddyfight and awesome friends," Kyosuke said as he looked over to them.

"I'm sure they are, being my children and all," Mr. Tanyama laughed as he looked intently to Kyosuke's face scar, "How did you get this scar?"

Kyosuke was shocked as he asked, so he tried to make up something to throw off the suspicion, "I got this scar when I was a kid in an accident with some guy attacked me. I rather not get into it."

Mr. Tanyama continued looking at the scar, knowing that tale was a lie, but accepted it anyway, "Right. Sorry for prying into your personal situations. Anyway, what are you up to?"

"We were going to work with their Buddyfight decks and all," Jun explained.

"Ah. Well, then. I won't interrupt your fun and all. I'll be in the dojo if you need me," The elder Tanyama said before going back to the dojo.

"Alright, then," Jun said before turning back to the others, "So, if you guys want, we can start the deck building in the living room or my room, if you want."

"I'm good with whatever," Kyosuke answered.

"I think the living room may be better," Yuuten suggested.

"Ok, then. Onwards," Jun joked, pretending to march with his guests chuckling behind his back, and Kylie rolling her eyes in embarrassment. However, Ricky couldn't help but look back to the dojo and see through the silhouette of Mr. Tanyama still practicing with his swordplay. He was curious to walk over until Shiden placed his hand on Ricky's shoulder, making the little Raging Spirit look back at him with Daigo besides him.

"If you want to see how he practices, you guys can watch, if you want," The Electron Ninja suggested.

"You sure? What about…," Ricky said, pointing over to their buddyfighters.

"Don't worry, Ricky. I will stay with the others. Go with Shiden. You may learn something," Daigo calmly said to his student, to which he nodded and the two went off. As Daigo turned to the direction the others went, he had a stray thought.

'Ricky, I hope you can understand the importance of proper training, and I believe Shiden can help you with that.'

* * *

Back to Kyosuke and the others in the living room, which they just settled down and sat around the main living room table, Jun had already spread the cards from Kyosuke's pack and also a few Ancient World cards in a organized order on the living room table, which was pretty low to the floor. As Jun was about to do his deck construction, Daigo came over and sat next to Kyosuke.

"So, where's Ricky," Kyosuke whispered.

"With Shiden, for a certain type of training," Daigo replied quietly.

"Alright, Kyo. For your deck, which revolves around these Raging Spirits, I was thinking, since they are mostly Size 3s with Ricky as an exception, your deck should support them and have a second ace in the hole, like with your Danger World deck," Jun explained.

"That makes sense, of course. I mean, for most Ancient World cards, the main fighters are Size 3s, with supporters like Glacies or Magmanova," Yuuten added.

"…And that, my dear friend, is where we get the support from." Jun soon pulled out four certain Ancient World monsters for Kyosuke to look and study them. Three of them he remembered from the ABC Cup, when Genma used them: Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies, Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova, and Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado. One of the cards, however, wasn't really familiar as the card depicted an armored dragon with nearly gold coloring with two sword-like appendages as arms, and wings and halo similar to Duel Sieger's.

"What's that card," Kylie pointed out as she took a look at the card, only for her brother to pick it up and showed it to her.

"Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos. This card is like its sister cards, but not a lot of players use it on account there are spells that easily replace it, but it works just the same as the others do."

"Jun," Yuuten said, getting the deck-builder's attention, "If these cards are what I think they are, then you must have that card. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong. I do have it and I can add it to the deck, but it's up to Kyosuke to master it, if he can," the deck builder said as he looked towards his friend, who was looking back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky was with Shiden, watching Mr. Tanyama continue his training, from the outside porch. However, Ricky had a confused expression on his face, watching the elder Tanyama continue attacking the same points on the kendo mannequin over and over.

"So, Mr. Tanyama has been doing the same strikes for ten minutes on that manne- whatever. Why," Ricky asked.

"It is a form of training in Kendo called _kata, _in which he does the same technique over and over to better memorize it. It also allows him build stronger values, in a way," Shiden explained.

"Values? Like what," Ricky questioned.

"Like determination and focus. Continuing the same technique or practice allows the fighter to strengthen their focus on a certain aspect they need to find, like you, for instance," Shiden explained, as he moved and sat in front of him. "Ricky, remember when I told you about the Ninja Way earlier today?"

"Yes. To put some emotions aside and focus on your goals."

Shiden nodded and gave a look on his face that would be a smile before changing to a serious look. "Right. Well, for you, the emotions would be impatience and recklessness. You want to be strong and brave like your master, but it can't be done until you learn how to handle these emotions. As a child, I can tell it could be a while before you truly master this, but I tell you this now because it needs to be heard."

"Then, why can't Master tell me that himself," Ricky asked, with a little sadness in his tone.

"Because, I wanted to show you that there are different paths of training. Also, I believe that Daigo may not have the right answer for you to hear. After all, he is still learning too," Shiden said, looking back to Mr. Tanyama do one final _kata._

"Really?"

"Yes, he is trying a good teacher for you, even though it is recently. So, can you try to be a little more focused on the training? This isn't a request, but advice."

Ricky scratched his head, trying to contain and absorb all the info Shiden told him, "I can try. But, Shiden, I want to ask: what's your Ninja way?"

With that question, Shiden looked up to the sky and sighed before answering, "It's to help and protect Jun from himself."

* * *

Back to the others, where the group just finished setting up the Ancient World deck for Kyosuke…

"…And that is it. Your deck is ready for use, after a little practice," Jun said, giving the deck back.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. It's what I do, as a Deck Builder."

"Wow," Yuuten said looking over Kyosuke's shoulder to take a look at the deck, "I knew deck builders were good, but you seem pretty skilled, Jun."

"Well, I did some self-practice on it, with books and all, and deck-building seems to be a fit with me. Anyways, Kyosuke, I need to see if you could use that deck to a good potential. So, what do you say?"

"To challenge you," Kyosuke said as he looked at his new deck and smiled back to his friend, "I say, when do we get started?"

"Right now. We'll fight with no buddy monsters in this match. Just a good old-fashioned buddyfight on the table, okay," Jun said.

"Sure," Kyosuke said, turning to his buddy monster, "You alright taking a back seat this time?"

Daigo nodded, "Yes, since this is a practice match. Just do your best, my buddy."

"Right!"

"Good luck, Kyo," Yuuten cheered.

"Thanks, Yui."

"Alright, then. Let's Buddyfight!" The two friends set out their cards in the same way in a normal Buddyfight. (A/N: Shocking, isn't it?)

* * *

(Ky: 10/Gauge: 2)

(Ju: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Like our first fight, you can go first," Jun said, with Kyosuke nodding in reply.

"When did these guys first fought each other," Yuuten whispered to Kylie, who was sitting next to her.

"The second time they met at school and they kind of had a tough first time getting along, but they patched things up after the match," Kylie answered back.

"I charge and I draw," Kyosuke declared, looking at the cards in his hand, "I call Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova to the center and he attacks you directly."

"I'll take the hit." Kyosuke turned the card sideways, inflicting two damage to Jun.

"Ok, then. That's it for me," Kyosuke finished.

* * *

(Ky: 10/Gauge: 3)

(Ju: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Alright! I draw! Charge and draw! I will call Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo to the left and Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei to the right," Jun played, "I attack Magmanova with Benkei."

"Fine, then. I take one point due to its Lifelink," Kyosuke said, putting Magmanova to the drop zone area.

"Next, I attack the fighter directly with Kirikakure Saizo," Jun continued, "And that will be it for me this turn."

* * *

(Ky: 7/Gauge: 3)

(Ju: 7/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Smooth playing so far. They're equal in life points and gauge, so there's still no telling who could win," Kylie said, watching the match intently.

"It's just a practice match, Kylie," Yuuten corrected, "But, I know what you mean."

Kyosuke drew and did a charge and draw and the next card he drew, his eyes slightly squinted. It was a monster with red spiky armor around his body with gray armor on his midsection, black armored gauntlets and foot armor that red flames leaking out. The monster also wore a white torn cloak, yellow sunglasses and had a yellow and familiar seal behind him.

"Alright, Jun, I pay two gauge and call Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord to the right. I also call Dragon Kid, Ricky to the left," Kyosuke played, forcing Daigo to smirk.

"Hmmm… So, you're already playing him," Jun said, "Well, it helps him being a Size 0 and bring support to Raging Spirits."

"Well, maybe. For now, I attack Kirikakure Saizo with Ricky," Kyosuke announced as he continued his attack phase, "With his Double Attack, Champion Lord attacks your Benkei and then the fighter directly." Jun soon placed his Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei card to the drop zone area and lost 2 damage.

* * *

(Ky: 7/Gauge: 2)

(Ju: 5/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Now, it's my turn. I draw, then, charge and draw. I call Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei to the right," Jun said, playing a card that depicted a man with long blue hair wearing colorful and ceremonial clothing, playing an instrument of some kind, and had small floating machines next to him.

"A wizard in Katana World? I didn't think that would be possible," Yuuten gapsed.

"Well, Seimei is different in that case because of his skill. By paying two gauge, I can use one card, place it facedown, and it becomes one of Seimei's creation, becoming a Size 1 with 6000 power and 2 critical."

Kyosuke gasped, "What? Is that a legal card?"

"Yeah. Just not very used, but I think it works for this battle, even if it is a practice match. Now, since your Bash Dragon Emperor can absorb my attack with its skill, I'm going to equip Ninja Blade, Kurogachi, so I can link attack your Emperor Lord with Seimei and Kurogachi," Jun continued, making Kyosuke send his monster to the drop zone.

"Wait a minute, doesn't he take damage from his monster's Lifelink," Kylie asked as Shiden and Ricky came in, just noticing the match.

"Nope, Ricky's skill negates the Lifelink of any Raging Spirit that's been destroyed. That's what makes him so great," Kyosuke explained, as Ricky overheard.

"You memorized his skill already? Even though it was not much of a skill…," Yuuten said.

"His skill is much more, Yui. He's one of a kind," Kyosuke replied.

"I can agree to that, him being my student and all," Daigo added in, to which the little Raging Spirit was hearing and beginning to tear up a bit. Jun looked over his friend to the sniffling Raging Spirit, and smiled back.

"That's touching. But, now I use one of Seimei's creations to attack you directly, ending my turn," Jun finished.

* * *

(Ky: 5/Gauge: 2)

(Ju: 5/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Back to me, then," Kyosuke drew, then charged and drew again before taking a look at Jun's field. 'Ok, his field consists of Seimei, that creation of Seimei, and his Kurogachi. If I destroy his facedown card, he may use Seimei's ability to create another one, so I need something to get rid of both of his monsters,' Kyosuke thought to himself as he looked at his hand and noticed the cards in his hand, 'And I think I have the answer.'

"So, are you going to take your turn or what," Jun said, to which Kyosuke chuckled.

"Yeah, but it won't one you will like. First, I cast Dragon Emperor Legend, letting me add one gauge, recover one life and draw a card. Next, I pay 2 gauge to call another Champion Lord to the right. Next, since I have a size 3 on my field, I send Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado the drop zone and activate his Demonic Wind ability, saying goodbye to your Kurogachi," Kyosuke played. Jun gasped at the loss of his weapon. "Next, I'm going to attack Seimei with Ricky. Let me show what a determined fighter can do."

Jun sent Seimei to the drop zone, but not before smiling again, 'Even though he just got the deck, he used a pretty good skill with Thundertornado, losing my weapon. It's like his Danger World deck, so he quickly learned one of its strengths. But, he has a long way to go, if he wants to win.'

"I attack with Champion Lord, getting rid of your facedown and then, attack the fighter directly," Kyosuke continued.

"I'll take the hit for my facedown," Jun said, sending his facedown away, "But for my direct attack, I cast Art of Body Replacement to stop it."

"Fine then. I end my turn."

* * *

(Ky: 6/Gauge: 2)

(Ju: 5/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"It seems that Jun and Kyosuke are neck in neck in this fight," Shiden said as he and Ricky walked next to Yuuten and Kylie, "And if Kyosuke's using an Ancient World deck, then this must be a practice fight, am I right?"

"Yep, and it's Jun's turn. So, he may have a plan to deal with Kyosuke's line-up and then some," Kylie answered.

"I'm going to draw, and then, charge and draw! This may be a practice fight to help you learn more about your new deck, but I'm going to show you the difficulties you may face like this! I pay one gauge to call Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma to the left," Jun said, calling a bulky and muscular ninja in a red and blue outfit, a steel helmet and armor around his feet, arms, torso and chest and holding a long sword with the sheath strapped on his back.

"Pretty good card," Yuuten muttered.

"What do you mean," Kylie asked.

"I mean that Kotaro Fuma is a good card to play, paying one gauge to call it, not to mention having Double Attack and Move abilities."

"I equip Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru by paying another gauge," Jun continued, playing a glowing sword with a reddish brown hilt, "I put two cards from the top of my deck to its soul. Now, Kotaro Fuma will attack your Champion Lord!"

'If Jun attacks and destroys Champion Lord, it can attack again and then, Onimaru will take him to one point. Kyosuke, come on,' Yuuten thought to herself as Ricky whimpered a bit.

"I pay one life and discard Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies to stop that one," Kyosuke played, stopping the attack.

"You can try, but I will attack again with Kotaro."

"I'll let it through." Kyosuke sent his dragon to the drop zone.

"Lastly, Onimaru will attack the fighter directly. One more thing, to keep Onimaru on the field, I send one card in its soul to the drop zone and that will end my turn."

* * *

(Ky: 3/Gauge: 2)

(Ju: 5/Gauge: 1)

* * *

'This may be my last turn, so I better get a good card,' Kyosuke thought to himself as he drew and charged and drew another card, to which he gasped again, 'This card…'

Daigo looked at the card he drew and his eyes squinted, 'So, he's come to help…'

Kyosuke smiled, "Jun, before the match ends, I want to say thank you for helping me with this deck…"

"Yeah, you're welcome, but what's with the quick thanks?"

"I say this because with the card I drew, I'm going to win. One who watches over Ancient World, guide me with your relentless strength! Paying 3 gauge, I call Ethereal Overlord, G'ang the King," Kyosuke shouted.

"Whoa! Is that a-," Yuuten was about to say when…

"The ultimate Raging Spirit and Kyosuke pulled him out," Ricky said, smiling.

"It means Kyosuke's going to win," Kylie said.

"When I put that card in your deck, I wasn't expected you to draw when you could. I guess that's like you: drawing what you need, even in matches like this."

"Yeah, maybe. It's like our first match when I used Frenzied Rush when I needed to. It could be my spirit that says no to losing. But, battling a friend like you, it feels fun to have it. Anyway, I attack with G'ang!" Jun just let his head down and let the attack through.

"Why won't he move his monster to block the attack," Kylie asked.

"Because of G'ang's Penetrate ability, plus with 5 critical, it's over," Kyosuke smiled.

"5 CRITICAL," the girls yelled as the attack went through, ending the match.

* * *

(Ky: 3/Gauge: 0)

(Ju: 0/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"I guess I lose. Good game, man," Jun said, holding his hand in a handshake.

"Sure," Kyosuke replied, taking Jun's hand and shakes it.

"That was amazing, my buddy," Daigo congratulated.

"That was a good fight for both of you," Mr. Tanyama said, leaning on the wall next to the entrance, surprising them.

"Daddy!?"

"Dad, how long were you watching," Jun said, surprised.

"Since the last turn. I see how much you and your friends love to play this game. It explains why you go upstairs and study those cards all the time and why Kylie wants to watch you play with them," Mr. Tanyama said, walking over to the teenagers and picking up one of Jun's cards, taking a good look at it.

"Yes, Dad. So, what do you think," Jun said.

Mr. Tanyama looked down for a second before looking back at his son with a smile, "I think you found something you can be happy with and as a parent, it makes me happy that you have this."

"Thanks, Dad," Jun smiled.

"And Kylie, I hope you become a great buddyfighter like your brother."

"Sure, Daddy."

"Also, Kyosuke. You, Yuuten, and your buddies, keep being friends with my children," Mr. Tanyama said.

"Sure. We weren't going to stop anyway," Kyosuke said.

"Of course," Yuuten answered.

"Well, if that's all said and done," Jun said, turning to Yuuten, "Yui, how about I work on your deck next?"

"Sure." As Yuuten gave her deck to Jun, Daigo left the room as Ricky noticed and went after him. As they went outside, the sun was beginning to set, giving a fiery orange color to the sky.

"Sensei…," Ricky said, "I want to say that I apologize about my actions this morning. I know I can be a little impatient, but I can put it aside when we train. I really want to be brave and strong like you."

Daigo sighed before turning over to his student, "I know that, but I should have been the one to tell you that myself. If I am meant to be a teacher for you, I need to show an example and be able to tell you what you need to grow. For that, I am sorry, Ricky."

"You apologize to me? Well, I…" Daigo walked over to his student and patted his head.

"But this is a learning journey for both of us. Me, as your teacher and you as my student. We will take this road together and become stronger together. What do you say, Dragon Kid, Ricky?"

Ricky was stunned at what Daigo said and the only thing he could is cry as he ran into Daigo's chest, "Oh, Sensei.."

"There, there…," Daigo said, rubbing his student's head in comfort. As he did, Shiden was watching from a tree branch and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

* * *

Late that night, back at the apartment, Kyosuke and his buddies were sleeping when the marks on Kyosuke's and Daigo's arms began to glow, transporting their subconsciouses to the dreamscape where they met G'ang.

"Hey, we're back at G'ang's dreamscape, aren't we," Kyosuke asked as he quickly looked around.

"I suppose so," Daigo answered as the ghostly form of G'ang materialized in front of them.

"_Welcome back. I see you found who I was talking about," _G'ang said.

"Yeah, if you mean Ricky. But what does we have to do with him, personally? Not that he's a cool monster and all, but I want to know," Kyosuke requested as G'ang shook his head.

"_Like I said, it was a test to find the one who searches for bravery and he will aid in helping both you and Daigo mature. Plus, as a young one, he needs one who will be like what most humans say, a 'big brother'. _

Daigo gasped at that statement, only for him to think on it. Even though he's known Ricky less than a week, he has bonded with the Raging Spirit rather quickly and tonight's actions with him were another example of how he felt towards his student.

"A big brother, huh," Daigo muttered loudly enough for Kyosuke to hear, turning to his buddy monster.

"Daigo, is that how you feel towards him?"

The Duel Dragon nodded his head slowly, "I suppose. I never had any siblings and I don't really remember my parents. Besides Master Blood and you, my buddy… Ricky is like a little brother to me as well as a student. Someone I want to… protect."

"_That is the first step in your training, young Duel Dragon," _G'ang revealed as he raised his large hand over Daigo, with his mark glowing in response, _"With this, I can unlock a new power for you, but with any type of enhancement in strength, you need to master it." _The Raging Spirit then waved his hand over to Kyosuke, as his mark began to glow as well. _"As do you, young Kyosuke. After all, you did master a bit of it."_

Kyosuke understood what he mean when he remembered what happened at the Gaen Zaibatsu…

* * *

"_Uh oh, I forgot my drill! So, that's what Father means by 'Look before you leap,' " Drum said to himself as he was falling into the water, with Gao trying to catch him, but suddenly, someone caught them with both hands. Everyone gasped at who this mysterious person was as he was in a white trench coat with the hood covering his head and a blue, torn scarf covering part of his face. His coat had silver outlines and golden accents on the sleeves with a yellow seal on the back of the coat. He had a metal left hand with a gem on it. How he was floating was because of a silver glowing circle he was floating. He lifted the two friends back on board as the others ran over to Gao and Drum._

"_Bro, are you and Drum okay," Baku said._

"_Yeah, thanks to this guy," Gao said as he got up to shake his hand, "Thanks for saving me and my friends." _

_The hooded figure said nothing, but nodded as he walked off and back into a corner, before disappearing._

* * *

"Right, when I saved Gao and Drum from going overboard. I knew something was wrong and that's when I felt the power you gave me with my Future Force I used when Tasuku was trapped in that coliseum. I wanted to help them, but not let them know it was me doing it," Kyosuke said as he shrugged to illustrate his point, "I mean, how could I explain to my friends I gained the same power as Tasuku Ryuuenji?" Daigo could only shook his head in humor as G'ang chuckled a bit.

"_I suppose that makes sense to conceal your identities in front of your friends. Back to the point, you two will need to master this new power of yours. As you handle it, it will become second nature. However, this power is only because of my deal to you. You must use it to find this unnatural presence and the person responsible for bringing it here. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, we do," Kyosuke and Daigo said at the same time, bowing like students to their master. G'ang could only make a face (to make it look he was smiling). Outside of their dream, the two could only smile, with Daigo's hand resting on his student's head.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter and sorry for the long wait for this one! I wanted this chapter to be beta-read by someone, but "they" took too long and patience was conquered by impatience! I won't point fingers and let it be. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter: Jun and Kylie's home and father being introduced (and their mother will be introduced too), Kyosuke's new deck and this ending of this chapter, so try to guess what it will it lead to, but I won't tell ****you, so don't ask.**

**I also got the practices of the "ninja way" from a website I read before on the topic and it's not something you hear on Naruto, it's legit and it's something that is actually true. As for Kendo and its practices, for those who don't know, it is a type of martial art that originates from Japan and other countries from Asia, learning the art of swordsmanship. **

**Coming back story-wise, this is the 2nd chapter of the Drum-less week, so stay tuned for the next chapter with the next chapter preview:**

**As Kyosuke and Yuuten want to practice their new decks, they meet a new friend with a love of drawing and Buddyfight! How will their new friend shock them?**

**I know, this preview is not good, but it's the best I can do, so until then, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Blooming Standoff!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 29: A Blooming Standoff! Kyra vs. Yuuten!**

**This chapter will introduce a new OC brought to you and me by PrincessAnime08, a great supporter and reviewer to my story and other stories across Fanfiction and I feel honored that she offered her OC, so stand back and Princess, I hope I do a good job of your character(s)****… ****Onward to the story!**

* * *

Daigo: When a student believes in what he sees in his teacher, it can go one of both ways: good or bad. That's what I felt when I started Ricky's training. However, he was a little headstrong and impatient, not understanding the point of it. It made me remember how I trained with Master Blood. As we, along with Kyosuke and Yuuten, were invited to Jun and Kylie's house, which was impressive for them, Shiden decided to talk to Ricky for me since I didn't have the right answer to what he wanted in his training. As soon as Jun's assistance into helping Kyosuke resemble his new deck was done, I talked with Ricky as having a student and passing my skills to him was as new to me as being a student was new to him. I hope I do have the capabilities to be a teacher to Ricky.

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon in Cho-Tokyo, as there were kids playing in one of the many parks around the city, swinging on the swings, playing games or just talking to each other. One of the children, a young girl was staring intently at one of the planted garden beds, which was assorted with plum blossoms and sunflowers. Soon, she took out a notepad, along with a pack of pencils and began to draw slowly, taking a look at the beds as she shifted views.

"Lovely. Very lovely. These plum blossoms bloom the best around this time," The girl said to herself as she quickly switched pencils from a gray to a red one.

"**It is lovely, princess, how you see the beauty,****" **a voice in her backpack said and as she reached in her bag, she pulled out a crimson red core deck case.

"Thanks, Fahne. How was your trip into Dragon World," the girl asked.

"**Interesting. The son of the Drum clan asked for training with the Thunder Knights,****" **Fahne told.

"Oh, really? His name wouldn't be Drum Bunker Dragon Extraterrestrial the 13th, right?"

"**Yes, exactly. The same one who is a buddy with a student at Aibo Academy. Gao Mikado, isn****'****t it?****"**

"I'm surprised you say it like that, Fahne. I guess those years in being the leader of the Thunder Knights are getting to you…," The girl continued as she kept drawing.

"**I may be up there in years, but I****'****m not that forgetful****…"**

"Okay, then. But, still… If Gao Mikado's buddy is training in his own world, I wonder what that means for him," The girl questioned herself as she placed her pencil on the bench, "Well, whatever…" The girl took out another colored pencil and started coloring, not noticing his buddy was chuckling.

"**He he he. I think I know what that means,****" **Fahne said to himself, low enough that his buddy wouldn't hear.

* * *

During the same time that day at the CASTLE card shop, Yuuten was buying some card packs with Kyosuke giving them to her at the register.

"Well, here you go, Miss Amamiya. Your card packs," Kyosuke said, with a wink in his eye.

"Thanks," Yuuten replied, taking in the packs as she looked around the store, "I guess working in a card shop is pretty fun, right?"

"Yeah. It can get a little busy sometimes with events and stuff, but you know, it pays off," Kyosuke said, as he took the same look around.

"Don't your buddies help out in the work?"

"Daigo does sometimes to be helpful, but Ricky is too young at the moment. Plus, with Ricky and Daigo training and stuff, I have to take in most of the work, but I really don't mind," The Duel Dragon buddyfighter said with a smile, "Also, I help with kids starting with Buddyfight with practice matches if Manager is too busy."

"What is your manager doing anyway," Yuuten said as she overheard a familiar shout from the the Buddyfight Stage in front of the store and as she looked back, she saw Shuutaro in his core deck costume battling an opponent and he was having fun, while staying in character.

"That answer your question," Kyosuke muttered.

"Yeah," Yuuten said, sweat dropping. As she recovered, she got her packs in a shopping bag, "Well, I got to go now. But, I want to ask you something…"

"Yeah. What is it," Kyosuke questioned.

"Since Jun assembled our new decks, I've been wanting to try my new cards out, so if you want to help me…"

Kyosuke nearly jumped on the register's desk and in Yuuten's face, "Sure!" Kyosuke said it loud enough for some of the shoppers to look at him, as he sweat dropped, he slid back and recomposed himself. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool," Yuuten said as she resumed to leave, "See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya," Kyosuke said as he watched his friend leave and as he did, he thought to himself, 'Why did I just jumped to her like that? I mean I'm lucky I didn't scare her of freak her out, but why did I do that in the first place?'

"Hello, Kyosuke," someone said, snapping him out of his thought. It was Kuguru, with Baku right next to her.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Just seeing you freak out in front of Yuuten like that," Baku teased, which made Kyosuke glow with red as he scratched his scarred cheek.

"You guys saw that, huh," Kyosuke said with embarrassment.

"Us, and some of the shoppers in the store, bro. I think you were a little eccentric in that," Baku snickered and stopped Kuguru elbowed him.

"Quit it, Baku. I'm sure Kyosuke did it for a reason, right," Kuguru said.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure on that," Kyosuke tried to say, "Anyways, how's Gao still doing?"

"Alright. He had to do some aikijujitsu training this afternoon, but he still won't Buddyfight," Baku told.

"Not without Drum, huh? I can get that, but still…," Kyosuke rubbed his chin as he thought about one of his closest friends, but then sighed in relief. "At least he's taking his mind off it."

"That much is true. So I guess we should let you get back to work," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Kyosuke," Baku said as he left with Kuguru following him. As Kyosuke watched him leave, his face changed into a confused one.

'Hmmm…,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night in Kyosuke's room, he was looking at his new deck that was spread out on his makeshift bed, with Daigo and Ricky chewing on Pocky stick candy, watching him…

"So, you're going to practice with Yuuten with your Ancient World deck with her new deck," Daigo asked his buddy as he swallowed the candy.

"Yeah, that's the gist. We both want to get used to our new decks as soon as possible," Kyosuke said, studying his cards carefully, "Yuuten was really quiet when she asked though."

"I suppose that makes sense, in a way. She was probably nervous on using a new deck prior to the one she used in the ABC Cup. Those Floral Magicians, she told us when Jun made her deck, were important to her and her family," Daigo said, taking another candy.

"Maybe. It's a lucky thing that she asked me to help her on this," Kyosuke muttered to himself, but Daigo overheard his buddy's words.

"Lucky? What do you mean," Daigo asked, which made Kyosuke cringe a bit.

"Uh, nothing of the sort, my friend. Now, I got to prepare my deck," Kyosuke said as he went back to his cards, but Daigo knew his friend was hiding something. However, he didn't want to make his buddy mad at him, so he quickly dismissed it and ate another Pocky stick.

* * *

The next day at school after first period, Kyosuke was walking through the school halls, heading to his locker, only having his practice match with Yuuten on his mind. In fact, it was the only thing on his mind.

'It's weird. I'm normally okay with Buddyfights after school like with Gao, Kenji or someone else. But this one with Yuuten, it feels off,' Kyosuke thought to himself as he gripped his chest.

As he continued to walk through the halls and out to the outside area of Aibo, he quickly looked to the side and saw a girl sitting on a bench coloring something on a sketchpad. She was a petite girl with long waist-length black hair with bright blue highlights with a single braid on the left side of her hair, violet-grey eyes and alabaster skin. She wears a short sleeved white jacket with black stripes over a sleeveless light gray tank top, dark gray shorts a silver belt with a deck holster attached to it, and a pair of converse shoes. As Kyosuke looked over, he noticed that the picture of a bipedal dragon with golden scales, wearing beaten silver armor and holding a torn flag by its gray pole. This caught Kyosuke's interest as he came over to see more of the picture as his shadow covered her, the girl didn't bother to turn around as she sighed.

"If you want to look at my picture, you can come around and look at it by the side rather than looking from behind and blocking the light," she said, which made Kyosuke chuckle.

"Sorry for that. I was looking at your picture and it looks great," Kyosuke said as he went and sat by the girl on the bench, who looked and noticed who he was.

"You're Kyosuke Akiyama, aren't you," the girl said.

"Yeah, that's me. How'd you know," Kyosuke questioned as the girl rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Really? Everyone knows you work at CASTLE, not to mention you were in the ABC Cup's Wild Card match and you're one of the top Danger World users in the whole school," she said as she used her fingers to illustrate her points.

Kyosuke scratched his head in embarrassment over that, "Sorry. That kind of knowledge is common to me, so I tend to forget that."

The petite artist smiled at his humbleness as she reached out for a handshake. "It's cool. I'm Kyra. Kyra Blaze."

Kyosuke accepted the friendly handshake. "Hey. So, I was wondering," Kyosuke said as he looked down to Kyra's picture, "That picture… It looks like a monster I know of."

"You should. It's the Thunder Knights's leader, Kommandeur Fahne, one of the strongest Armordragons out there," Kyra said.

"Really? You an admirer of the Thunder Knights?"

"Yeah, ever since I pulled out a Thunder Knight out of a booster pack. They have been my beautiful knights in shining armor," Kyra praised, having a dreamy look in her eyes, which made Kyosuke sweat drop a bit.

"Okay, then. Anyways, you have any other drawings," Kyosuke asked, which snapped Kyra out of her daydream state and made her look into her bag and pull out multiple drawings of flowers, children and even monsters, most of them Thunder Knights. "Wow, these are some intricate drawings. You drew all of these?"

"Of course. I take a little pride in my art and drawing from everyday activities and events, it truly captures the moment in time these drawings are made from. I also have a good sense of when I draw, so when I see a good spot to draw," Kyra bragged, taking out her drawing instruments to show a point, "I take that chance and draw that moment in time."

"I see. Well…," Kyosuke said, as he took out his cell phone to check the time, seeing that it was a couple minutes until his next class, which freaked him out. "Oh, man! I gotta go, Kyra! But, I have a match later today with one of my friends! You want to watch it?"

"Sure! I'll be there," Kyra said.

"Good," Kyosuke said, running back into the school, "See ya later!"

As he left, Kyra smiled, seeing that how Kyosuke ran back into the school as she continued her drawing of the Thunder Knights' Leader as she gave a small smirk. "Kyosuke Akiyama…"

* * *

A little bit later, during lunch hour at Aibo, Kyosuke, along with his buddies were sitting around their favorite lunch spot when Kyosuke was talking about the match he was going to have with Yuuten later today…

"So, you and Yuuten are going to have another buddyfight today," Jun asked as he cheerily ate one of his onigiri, "Finally, I get to see my decks show their true skill!"

"Right! Anyways, I wonder what Yuuten has in store for me," Kyosuke wondered as he ate some more of his lunch as Kylie looked at him with a curious stare.

"I think this is more than just a normal buddyfight," Kylie questioned, making Kyosuke stop eating and blush a bit.

"Wha-wha-what do y-y-you mean by that," Kyosuke quickly said, trying to hide his blush from Kylie's accusation.

"Kylie, what are you insinuating," Jun asked.

"Depends on what 'insinuating' means, Jun," Kylie said, looking at his brother before changing her focus back to Kyosuke, "What I really mean is that Kyosuke may have a crush on Yui!"

As she said that, a metaphorical volcano in Kyosuke's mind erupted and exploded as Kyosuke blushed madly before coming back to reality.

"No-no-no-no-no! That's not true, Kylie! I-It's just a friendly buddyfight between friends, that's all," Kyosuke denied.

"Yeah, Kylie. Besides, what made you think that up in the first place," Jun questioned.

"Woman's intuition. Plus, when you cheered on Yuuten on the Gaen Zaibatsu, you were a little more than cheerful. A girl always know, especially if she's a kunoichi-in-training," Kylie answered as Kyosuke scratched his head.

"She's got you there. Is it really true, man," Jun said.

Kyosuke looked to the side before sighing. "To tell the truth, I don't really know, but I really don't feel comfortable talking to you guys about it at the moment until I figure that out. Nothing wrong like that or anything."

"Whatever, Kyo. Just enjoy your buddyfight. I just want to see how good you guys are getting with your new decks," Jun said as he shrugged off the conversation.

"Ok, then," Kyosuke said.

"Hey, Kyosuke!" Someone hollered behind him and as the others turned behind him to see who that was, it was the girl that Kyo met an hour ago, Kyra Blaze.

"Hey, Kyra," Both Kyosuke and Jun said, surprising each other as Kyra walked over to the lunch spot with her lunch at tow.

"What a surprise. Kyosuke, Jun and Kylie all together here," Kyra said with a smile.

"I'm surprised that Jun knows you," Kyosuke said with a questioning tone.

"It's because I knew here since pre-K. Sorry I never got into talking about her, but you know when I met you, I was going through one of my moods," Jun explained, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Right. What was it that time: something about being lonely or something," Kyra joked as Jun grumbled and Kyosuke gave a big smile and slid next to Jun.

"So, is she a friend or what," Kyosuke whispered, making Jun get a tic mark on his forehead.

"Yes, she is and that's it…"

"Sure, it is!"

"I'm telling you it is!"

"Whatever! I'm not saying it isn't."

Kyra and Kylie could only chuckle as they saw the two friends tease and argue until they heard a ringtone go off, which stopped the arguing. The ringtone was coming from Kyosuke as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, looking back at his friends sheepishly.

"I have to take this, guys," Kyosuke said as he walked a little bit away and answered the phone, "Shuu? What's up, calling me during school?"

"_Sorry, man, but there's a shipment coming in early today and I'm little swamped with the inventory, so I need you to come help me with this. Sorry if it cuts you from your date, man," _Shuutaro called.

Kyosuke was a little distraught that he wouldn't be able to challenge Yuuten to a Buddyfight, but he swallowed his pride, "Alright. I'll be there after school. And Shuu?"

"_Yeah," _The CASTLE Manager replied.

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Kyosuke screamed as he hung up. He quickly returned to his disappointed look as he walked back to the others.

"Hey, Kyosuke. Who was that," Kyra asked.

"It was my manager back at CASTLE. He called, saying that I have to help with an extra shipment, so I have to leave right after school," Kyosuke replied as the others gasp.

"Really? Then, what are you going to say to Yuuten about your fight later," Kylie said with a sad tone.

* * *

A little later…

"WHAT," Yuuten said loudly after getting the news from Kyosuke, with Jun, Kylie and Kyra right behind him, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Sorry, Yui," Kyosuke shrugged as Yuuten lightly kicked the ground in disappointment.

"Aw, man. I wanted to try out the new deck out. That's not going to happen today." Saki teleported out of the deck, holding Yuuten's shoulders.

"There will be other times you'll be able to buddyfight Kyo and your friends. This time, it was because of a little snafu," Saki reassured.

"I know, but I really wanted to buddyfight," The Magic World user said as Kyra stepped up from behind and pulled out her deck case in front of Yuuten, making the others gasp.

"If he can't do it, then take a crack at me in a Buddyfight," Kyra challenged.

"You sure, Kyra? I made her new deck myself and it's quite a strong one, if I say so myself," Jun warned, making Kyra chuckle a bit, which confused him and the others.

"And I wouldn't disagree with you there, but as a fellow Buddyfighter, I can't give up a challenge or let a friend break a promise," the artist said, holding her deck case to her chest, "So what do you say, Yuuten?"

Yuuten thought about it for a second before giving a sigh. "Fine, then. But you better give me a good fight."

"I sure will! Knight's honor," Kyra said, giving a salute with a determined look which made the others sweat drop.

"Ok, then," Yuuten said as she went over to Kyosuke with a angry look, "And you! Next time we buddyfight, you better make sure there are no interruptions! You got me?"

Kyosuke gave a small smirk and wink to her, which made her blush. "Yes, Ma'am!"

As they were doing this, Saki was looking from behind them, smiling as he thought to himself, 'This boy brings the best out of Yuuten's emotions. I doubt she knows, but she has found herself a real friend in Kyosuke.'

"Alright, girls! Let's do this buddyfight an hour after school ends! This will give you time to look over your decks and plan out your strategies, alright," Jun announced as he got in between them.

"Right!"

"Ok, then!"

* * *

Thirty minutes after school ended, Kyra was looking over her deck one last time before heading the Aibo stadium. She was confident that she could give Yuuten a good fight, but knowing that she was the Wild Card fighter for the middle school during the ABC Cup made her a little nervous. Not only that, she knew that Jun was a good Deck builder, seeing that he helped Kyra sometimes with her deck, only added onto the stress and from that, her hands began to shake.

"**What is wrong, princess," **Fahne said, his voice coming from his card, which Kyra takes out.

"Just nervous, I guess. About the match, I mean. I suppose I'm getting nervous for nothing," Kyra replied as she chuckled sheepishly.

"**It's common to get a little nervous before any buddyfight. It just shows that you're showing anticipation for it. After all, you're a strong buddyfighter and I know that from experience,"** Fahne said.

"You're right, Fahne. Still, I wonder how strong Yuuten is now. Even though it was a few weeks ago, I wonder how much an improvement she did with her deck since the ABC Cup," Kyra remembered as she stopped shuffling her deck and sighed, "After all, it's the fun of seeing improvement in opponents."

At the Aibo Fighting Stage, it had already been another 30 minutes as the arena was filled with students all wanting to watch the fight between the two students. At one part of the arena's seats, Jun and Kylie, alongside Baku, Kuguru and Kiri were waiting for the match to begin.

"Hello, Aibo Academy! It's Paruko Nanana, here to give the details of another Buddyfight," The UFO-riding announcer, Paruko, said as she pointed her camera at Yuuten, "At one corner, we have the 7th grade and unranked Magic World user and Wild card participant of the ABC Cup, Yuuten Amamiya, and at the other corner, Kyra Blaze, a 6th grade Buddyfighter who is also known as a dazzling artist, or so I've been told. Against fighters of different grades, how will this fight turn out? Just wait and see!"

* * *

At the seats where the others were…

"So, it's Yuuten against Kyra Blaze? I wonder who she uses," Kiri asked as he looked at the opponent carefully.

"Dragon World. She uses some powerful monsters that she deeply admires," Jun answered.

"But, I thought Kyosuke wanted to fight Yuuten," Baku said, chewing on a sucker.

"He did, but something came up at CASTLE and Kyra stepped in to take his place for today's fight," Kylie said as Kuguru checked on Kyra's statistics on her tablet.

"Well, it says that Kyra Blaze has a well-balanced Dragon World deck and despite not entering any major tournaments, she has good win ratio of her matches," Kuguru explained.

"You know, I'm surprised Gao isn't here to see this either. Where is he anyway? More practicing," Jun said, as the others nodded in response.

Back at the stage…

"Are both opponents ready," Paruko asked the opponents.

"Yes," they both said.

"Blooming flowers give this earth the true magic of nature! Let it dazzle your mind! Luminize, Mirage Sanctuary," Yuuten said as she activated her core gadget.

"Bow to the roar of thunder and lightning! Luminize, Tempestuous Sky Knights," Kyra said as she aluminized her core deck into a floating metallic red dragon head with its mouth open and the core gem on its tongue.

"Ready, Set… Buddyfight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Magic World," Yuuten said with the flag above her head and Saki right beside her.

"And I fight for Dragon World," Kyra said as the same monster from her drawings, Thunder Knights Leader, Kommander Fahne, appeared right behind her, holding the Dragon World flag and standing in a strong, unwavering pose. Some of the audience gasped at Kyra's buddy as she gave a small smirk.

"I can't believe it! It's the commander of the powerful Thunder Knights of Dragon World, the brave and courageous Thunder Knights Leader, Kommander Fahne! Now, I'm really interested on how this battle goes! For now, It's Kyra's first turn to go!"

* * *

(Y: 10/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I charge and draw! For starters, I call Thunder Knights, Brass Shield Dragon to the center!" A dragon that looked similar to Bronze Shield Dragon, but was blue and had a silver shield covering the front part of its body with the left area having the Thunder Knights symbol on it.

"Wow! That monster looks like Bronze Shield Dragon, but…," Kiri gasped.

"It's not. It has a tough defense like Bronze Shield, though," Jun finished.

"Brass Shield attacks the fighter!" Soon, Brass Shield jumped onto the field and charged into Yuuten, inflicting one point of damage.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(Y: 9/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Good start, but it's a long time from me losing. I draw! Charge and draw! I call Little Magic Butterfly Farfalla to the center, Floral Warrior, Shiragaku to the left by paying 1 gauge and Floral Magician, Fiore to the left," Yuuten announced as she called her three monsters to their respective positions.

Appearing in the center was a little boy who had a small stature with teal hair and white streaks on the right side and teal eyes. He wore a pirate-like black hat on his head with two small butterfly wings stitched on the hat, a dark brown cloak and black boots that gave him the looks of a traveler, despite his cute stature, in which some of the female viewers, including Kuguru and Kylie, cooed at him, in which he blushed.

On the left was a teenage boy who had silver hair that flowed down his back in a loose ponytail, had green eyes and wore a sleeveless white-trimmed purple waistcoat that had white chrysanthemum patterns, loose grey pants and brown boots.

Lastly, at the right was Floral Magician, Fiore who appeared in a spinning curtsy, which made Saki sweat drop a bit.

"So, there are more Floral cards and even Floral Warriors, huh bro," Baku said as he looked to Jun, who smirked in response.

"Yep. When I made her deck, she asked me to make it in support of those guys…," Jun replied as he remembered yesterday…

* * *

_Soon after Kyosuke's match against Jun at their home,Yuuten reached out of her bag and pulled out a box of Buddyfight cards, most of them being Magic World cards and some being Floral-based cards. Jun pulled out one of the cards and took a good look before looking back _

"_And these are all your cards, huh," Jun asked the Magic World user._

"_Pretty much. I got most from my dad when he used to buddyfight as a kid, but he wanted to use them because of my love of nature and the game," Yuuten explained as Kyosuke raised a eyebrow._

"_If you liked them, then why didn't you used them at the Wild Card match during the ABC Cup," Kyosuke asked, which made Yuuten sigh._

"_The tournament was too close to me getting the cards, and I didn't really get any time to assemble a deck for them in time, plus I wanted to see if Saki was okay with it."_

"_I seem to remember that I was fine with your decision, but I wanted whatever your decision was at the moment," Saki said._

_Jun looked at Yuuten and then, Saki and finally back down to her cards, only to smile and held her cards. "Well, I can't promise any powerful deck with them, but I can do what I can. That, I promise."_

_Kyosuke smiled. "Yeah, and we'll help in any strategies you need in using them."_

"_That's right," Kylie added._

_Yuuten gave a small smile as she smiled back, "Cool! Then, let's get to it!"_

"_Yeah!"_

* * *

Back to the match, Yuuten looked at her monsters and took a small breath. 'Thanks to them, I was able to have a deck I can use, so let's see what I can do with them,' Yuuten thought to herself as she looked back at her opponent. "I activate Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla's skill as he gains 2000 power and defense for each Floral ally on my right and left, giving him 4000 power and defense!" Farfalla began to glow a yellow light as the pollen from Shiragaku and Fiore flew around him.

"Wow! With Fiore and Shiragaku, Farfalla gains so much power for a little butterfly! Whoever said butterflies are dainty never seen this guy before," Paruko announced, looking down at the field.

"Now, I equip Gunrod, Stradivarius and with Fiore's skill, I only pay one gauge," Yuuten continued as one gauge was paid and the rifle-like weapon appeared in Yuuten's hands. Kyra only crouched a bit, knowing what was going to happen next. "Now, I fire with Stradivarius!" She fired with Stradivarius, dealing one damage to Kyra.

"That's all you got," Kyra said.

"Not yet. Now, Farfalla attacks Brass-shield!" Farfalla took off his hat and before throwing it, it transformed into a butterfly-shaped disc and he threw it, slicing Brass-Shield into pixels before another hat appeared on Farfalla's head. "Now, Shiragaku and Fiore attack the fighter!" Shiragaku took out a harmonica and start playing as Fiore used her bracelets with both creating vines, springing under Kyra like spikes, dealing three more damage.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 6/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 9/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Talk about a powerful formation. With Yuuten's item equipped and Farfalla in the center, powered by her other monsters, it may be difficult to determine who could win this," Kiri said.

"Maybe, but I think Kyra may have more tricks with those Thunder Knights," Kuguru said.

"Your move."

"I draw. I charge and draw! Not bad flowers, Yuuten! But if you think that's going to stop the Thunder Knights' strike, think again! I pay one gauge and call Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon to the left," Kyra said as she called the armored Thunder Knight.

"I live to fight for you, my princess," Halberd announced, which made Kyra sweat drop and some of the audience muttered.

"Anyways, I also call Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher to the right." A small dragon-like knight in silver armor and a gold horn on his head, holding a red bow and large lance appeared on the right position. "With his skill, I draw one card." Kyra drew. "Next, I pay one life to equip Dragonblade, Dragoseele and play the set spell, Blue Dragon Knights, 'Proud Song of Soul'!" Soon, a large blade with a gold hilt appeared in Kyra's hand with gold armor braces formed on her arms and legs and the set spell floated next to her head.

"Looks like Kyra is hitting back with her own formation! In addition to her set spell giving her monsters a power-up, her Dragoseele can't be stopped in a single attack! A strong frontal assault, to say the least," Paruko explained, looking down at the field. Yuuten's face scowled a bit.

"Now that's done, Halberd, attack Farfalla!" Halberd flew off to its target as the Little Magic Butterfly braced for the attack, but was turned into pixels by the Thunder Knight's strike.

"Next, Dragoseele attacks you directly, followed by Dragoarcher," Kyra shouted as she dashed onto the field and slashed Yuuten, only for Dragoarcher to charge his bow and fire by Yuuten's feet as she jumped back.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 2)

(Y: 6/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Your move."

"Before I take my turn, I got to ask," Yuuten asked as Kyra began to sweat drop, knowing what she was going to ask from before.

"You were going to ask why Halberd called me princess," Kyra deadpanned.

"Pretty much."

"It's a thing with most of my monsters, especially my buddies," Kyra told her.

"Buddies," Yuuten gasped.

Kylie scratched her head in what Kyra said, "Buddies? I guess Kyra has at least 2, like Gao or Kyosuke."

"I suppose," Kiri muttered as he got a distant, but sad look that the others didn't notice. 'I don't even have one…'

"Whatever. Let's hope I can see both one day. As for now, back to the fight," Yuuten continued as she drew and did a charge and draw, "I'll play my Key of Solomon, 1st Volume to charge 2 cards into my gauge, followed by the 2nd volume to regain one life and draw a card."

"With the 1st Volume, Yuuten can replenish her gauge, but with the 2nd Volume, she also regains one life and gain a card with no cost!" Soon, the Floral Buddyfighter's points returned to 7 and added another card into her hand.

"I call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the center and next, I deal one damage with Stradivarius!" Yuuten aimed and fired a bullet of energy that grazed Kyra, dealing one damage. "Now, Shiragaku, get rid of Halberd!" Some of the audience gasped at Yuuten's choice of attack.

"Why would she attack Halberd instead of Kyra herself," Kylie asked, turning over to her brother and her friends.

"It makes sense. Don't forget, Halberd could have moved to the center to stop the attack and Kyra knows that, considering her type of cards," Jun explained.

"But why didn't she move him," Baku said, pulling another lollipop from his shirt pocket and quickly plopped it in his mouth.

"Cast! Dragoenergy!" Shiragaku's attack was interrupted as Halberd was infused with energy and struck down Shiragaku in a counterattack, only leaving a few white petals as he exploded in card pixels.

"At a flip of the switch, Kyra counters with Dragoenergy, allowing Halberd to counterattack and defeat Shiragaku," Paruko announced.

"You may have stopped my attack, but…," Yuuten said as the petals left at Shiragaku's previous position transformed into vines and surrounded Halberd.

"What's going on," Kyra said in a confused tone. Soon, the vines grabbed and squeezed the Thunder Knight until he was destroyed.

"It's Shiragaku's skill. When he's destroyed by an opponent's monster, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, so Halberd had to go."

"Man, for a minute, I was going to trick you with keeping Halberd there, but it can't be helped since I never seen Floral monsters before, but I won't complain," Kyra shrugged.

"Sure. Now, Will Glassart and Fiore will attack the fighter," Yuuten said as the Magician of Glass and Floral Magician attacked with crystal and vines, dealing 3 damage.

"Now that Will Glassart has deal damage, Yuuten can pay 1 gauge to draw a card," Paruko announced.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 2/Gauge: 2)

(Y: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Your move."

"Ok, then. Time for me to bring the thunder! Draw! Charge and draw! First, I cast Dragon Flame to get rid of your center!" A fiery twin-headed dragon blasted fire at Will Glassart, destroying him.

"Oh no!"

"Next, I play Dragonic Grimoire," Kyra said, discarding her last card to draw three. "Followed by Dragogenius!"

"Getting rid of her current hand to get three more, then draw two more. She must be trying to find a card to end the fight now," Jun hypothesized.

"But what card could help her now," Kiri said with Baku interrupting his sentence with a gasp.

"I know what she's looking for," Baku said.

"Time to get in the game," Kyra said, looking back to her buddy.

"**I am ready to lead you to victory, Princess."**

"Buddy call! One who lead the Thunder Knights! Thunder Knights Leader, Kommander Fahne!" The mighty leader of the Thunder Knights landed on the left position and readied his stance for battle, holding a thin lance with a red flag on it with a symbol of lightning on it and with it, the Buddy Gift from the call restored Kyra's life points by one. Soon, most of the audience began to gasp and cheer in awe.

"The leader of the Thunder Knights, huh? Pretty epic, I have to say," Baku said.

"I wonder how strong he is," Kylie pondered.

Kuguru pulled out her tablet and looked up Kommander Fahne's stats, "Thunder Knights Leader, Kommander Fahne. A Size 2, with 5000 power, 5000 defense and 2 critical. It seems his ability gives all Thunder Knights the power to move and an extra critical!" The others gasped at that devastating skill and then looked back to the field.

"With my knights, I shall win this," Kyra said as she placed her hand over her heart, with Dragoarcher and Fahne doing the same. Everyone was confused at why they were doing that.

"Uh… What's going on here," Yuuten asked, only for the three to start talking…

"_Like a bolt of lightning we will flash across the battlefield in a rage of flames! Never turning away from danger, we fight for our comrades, as they are a part of us! For we are the mighty Thunder Knights!"_

"The Thunder Knights has spoke their known chant and with the fighter joining in, as well! Talk about commitment," Paruko said.

"With Fahne's ability to give the Thunder Knights and himself an extra critical, not to mention that Kyra's Dragoseele can't be nullified in a single attack, the total amount of damage Yuuten would be enough for Kyra to win," Kiri calculated.

"Yeah, Yuuten better have a way to lessen the damage, or it's done," Baku said, chewing the rest of his candy.

"Now, I attack with Dragoseele!" Yuuten braced for impact, as Kyra slashed away one of her points. "Next up is Fahne!"

Soon, Fahne's lance began to charge up with electricity as he held it up, aimed it at Yuuten and threw it with full force. **"Take the strength of the mighty Thunder Knights!"**

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" The golden magical shield formed in Yuuten's left hand, blocking the

lance from damaging her. Kyra growled in anger over the blocked attack.

"Fine, then. Dragoarcher, attack the fighter!" Dragoarcher aimed and fired his fiery arrow at Yuuten, reducing her points to 3.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 3/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 3/Gauge: 2)

* * *

'I'm sitting at 3 life. She's not bad for a 6th grader, but I won't lose to anyone else other than Kyosuke here,' Yuuten thought to herself. "Draw! Charge and Draw! This has been a fun fight with you, Kyra, and your Thunder Knights, but I'm going to win this!"

"Let's see what you got," Kyra said back.

"I buddy call Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki to the center," Yuuten called as her buddy disappeared behind her and reappeared in the center position with a bow.

"With the Buddy Gift, Yuuten recovers one life point and activates Nice One, which allows to draw two cards, and thanks to her buddy, she pays no gauge," Paruko announced as Yuuten's life points recovered by one.

"With me, those silly payments are a thing of the past," Saki joked as his buddy rolled her eyes and face palmed herself.

"Anyways, I also call another Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla to the right and activate Gunrod, Stradivarius' ability." As another Little Magic Butterfly was called, Yuuten fired another blast of energy at Kyra, lowering her points to 2.

"Her points are at 2, so it looks like Yuuten may win this," Kylie said with a smile.

"I doubt that. Thanks to Fahne's ability, all Kyra's monsters have the ability to move, plus she has 2 more cards in her hand she hasn't used. In short, Kyra may have this in the bag," Baku said, finishing up the rest of his candy.

"Maybe, but…," Jun said as he looked down to Yuuten and smirked, "It doesn't look like Yuuten is ready to quit."

"**Kyra, put me in the center. I can protect you against this attack," **Fahne said with the Thunder Knights' buddyfighter nodding in confirmation.

"Fahne, move to the center," Kyra commanded, as the Thunder Knights' Leader moved to the center position. 'Even if she defeats Fahne, I have a Dragon Shield ready to stop the rest of her attacks.'

"Fiore, attack Dragoarcher!"

"What?" The Floral Magician conjured up vines right under Dragoarcher, constricting him until he exploded into card pixels.

"Next, Farfalla attacks Fahne," Yuuten said as the two monsters ran onto the field and clashed until Farfalla used his shield and slashed Fahne in the torso, destroying him. "Now, Saki, take it home!"

"Not so fast! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!"

"Almost there! With the Blue Dragon Shield, Kyra blocks the final attack and regains one gauge," Paruko announced.

"Not bad, but I'm not done! Begin Final Phase!" Soon, one of Yuuten's cards began to glow green as the field began to bloom flowers, which made the audience gasp and in awe.

"What's with the flower garden," Baku said.

"Must be a new impact for Yuuten," Kiri said as Jun smirked a bit. As more flowers began to bloom more flowers, Fiore spread her arms and began to absorb a green light from them, which formed into a green orb in her hands.

"I discard my hand, pay 3 gauge and cast! Let's go, Fiore!" The whole audience, even Kyra was stunned as Fiore floated up to the center of the stage, raised up the orb of light, which produced petals that spun around it at high speeds. "FLORAL VIVID SPRING BURST!" The Floral Magician threw the orb and as Kyra braced for the impact, she was surrounded by the energy, which removed the rest of her life points.

* * *

(K:0/Gauge: 3)

(Y: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Yuuten Amamiya."

As the green light around the stage died out and the flower petals slowly fell onto the field, disappearing as they fell onto the field, Yuuten bowed while saying, "That was a lovely finish."

"What a win! The 7th grader Yuuten Amamiya has defeated her opponent, Kyra Blaze and her powerful Thunder Knights, with the Floral monsters of Magic World and lovely impact card. I have to say, this has given me a new respect for nature," Paruko said, as she was looking the rain of flower petals.

The whole audience was in a uproar, congratulating Yuuten's victory. Even Kyra and Fahne were clapping as they came over to congratulate her opponent's victory.

"That was amazing, Yuuten. I actually thought I got you there with my knights," Kyra said, scratching her head.

"Well, it wasn't like I was in complete control the entire match. Plus, it was my first time playing this new deck, but I'm happy I got to buddyfight and make a new friend," Yuuten said, holding out her hand.

"A friend? Even though you're a 7th grader?"

"Of course. I don't believe in that higher grade or elitist views some of these fighters do here. Plus, you're a good friend to Kyosuke, so you're a friend to me too. Fahne, as well," Yuuten chuckled.

"**Thank you for that. I haven't had a fight like that in a while," **Fahne said, turning over to Saki, **"Young Magical Secretary, your buddy is a very skilled fighter."**

"Well, she has to be. Yuuten wants to become a great buddyfighter, and as her buddy, I want to see that through. Plus, those Floral friends of ours are better suited for a human who truly respects nature, like yours who loves the concept of a knight. It sounds like Noboru Kodo," Saki said as Fahne chuckled at the remark.

"**You could say that boy was a inspiration for this deck. That and Gao Mik…," **Fahne was about to say until Kyra pulled his arm in an effort to stop talking.

"T-t-that's enough, Fahne," Kyra stuttered as Yuuten and Saki got a confused look. A little later, Yuuten and Saki were outside of the one local parks, sitting on a tree branch and looking at the flowers and the sunset that was casting a beautiful fiery hue in the sky.

"The sky is always lovely this time of day, isn't it, Saki," Yuuten said, looking at the sunset.

"Yes, it is. It captures a soft campfire before flickering out," Saki commented before looking over to Yuuten, "So, are you still saddened that you didn't fight Kyosuke?"

Yuuten gave a soft sigh before answering. "A little. Battling Kyra was fun and I can tell that she wasn't holding back entirely, but I really wanted to battle Kyosuke with my new deck. I mean, we all helped create our new decks and I wanted to see how good my deck would be against his."

"Are you sure about that," Saki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since you started hanging out with him, you were acting a little more confident, like when we first met a few months ago," Saki said, giving a big smirk, "Do you see him like your brother?" When Saki said that, it felt like Yuuten nearly lost all the air in her lungs and she was trying to breathe to answer his question.

"No. He's not like Hise. Sure, he's kind of sweet, competitive and fun to hang out, but…," Yuuten said, but Saki wasn't listening as he saw on the side of his eye near the entrance of the park was someone lumbering along. He was wearing a large red cloak, covering most of his body and was walking with a wooden walking stick like a crutch. The way he was walking, to Saki, was like he was injured.

"Yui," Saki interrupted, pointing over the man, "Look over there." Yuuten turned in the direction Saki was pointing and saw the man weakly walking past the park.

"Yeah, that guy… What's with that cloak? It's not exactly cold…"

"It's not that. That guy is a buddy monster," Saki said, shocking his buddy.

"Really?"

"Yes and it looks like he's injured or something." Saki was about to finish his sentence when the man abruptly stopped and passed out, making the other two gasp. Thanks to one of Saki's spells, he and Yuuten quickly got out of the tree and ran over to the injured man.

"Hey, mister… Wake up," Yuuten shouted, lightly tapping the man's cheeks until she took off the hood of the cloak and saw the man's face. He had a pale face that looked like porcelain and wore a square and silver helmet. Saki took a better look at the man and got a shocked look, which Yuuten saw. "Saki, do you know this guy?"

* * *

**And… I will leave it here. Sorry, but people love a good cliffhanger, and I aim to please. Anyways, the OC in this chapter is brought to you by the amazing, incredible PrincessAnime08: Kyra Blaze and her buddy, Thunder Knights Leader, Kommander Fahne. She actually has two buddies, but I won't tell except for this hint: He was excommunicated by those that Thunder Knights honored. That's all, so try to guess. Also, did anyone catch my little shipping between two main characters? You'll see more… ^^ I also thank Loyal Lady Pisces for helping me beta-read my chapter and I hope she can help me in the future and also read her Future Card Buddyfight fanfic "Forbolka and her Excellency", a love story between her OC and a certain Seifukai commander.**

**Also, you saw the "Floral" archetype in this episode made by Mizuhara Yukie and I for Yuuten's new deck. This archetype will be further explained as the story progresses and how they relate to Magic World and the others, but there will be more coming, so if the readers want, try to make up your Floral Magician, Warrior, or Butterfly. And here are the ones shown in this chapter:**

* * *

**Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla (Italian for butterfly)**

**Size: 1**

**Critical: 1**

**Power: 2000**

**Defense: 4000**

**Attribute: Wizard**

**Flavor Text: The newborn butterfly, he is searching for his wings.**

**Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge**

**Effect: [Act] If there is another "Floral" monster on your left or right side of the field, this card gains power +2000 and defense +2000.**

**Appearance: A little boy who has a small stature with teal hair with white streaks on the right side and teal eyes. He wears a pirate-liked black hat on his head. He has no wing like other butterflies, wearing a dark brown cloak and black boot which makes him look like a traveler. When he attacks, he takes off his hat and throws it to his opponent as a butterfly comes out from the hat and deal damage to him/her. Afterwards, the hat will return to him.**

* * *

**Floral Warrior, Shiragaku**

**Size 2**

**Power: 5000**

**Defense: 2000**

**Critical: 2**

**Attribute: Wizard/Flower**

**Call Cost: pay 1 gauge**

•**When this card is destroyed, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field!**

**Appearance: A mid-aged boy who has long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail and green eyes. He wears a sleeveless, white trimmed, purple waistcoat that has white chrysanthemum patterns and loose grey pants, and brown shoes. **

**When he attacks, he takes out a harmonica and plays it as a lot of white chrysanthemums "grow" from the ground where his opponent is standing. His opponent is binded by the flowers and vines, and destroyed by it. When his effect is activated after he is destroyed, he creates a white chrysanthemum that he aims at a monster. **

**("Shiragaku"-Japanese for "white chrysanthemum")**

* * *

**Lastly, this is the chapter before the last chapter of the Drum-less week, so yay! Back to canon and more importantly, the Sengoku arc, one I can't wait to do because of some surprises. Anyways, here's the preview to the next chapter:**

* * *

**Inspiring to be a Buddy cop like his father, Kenji has always followed the "way of the sky," taught to him by his parents. However, when the Buddy Police is short one Boy Cop Wonder during a mission, will Kenji and Penn take the chance to be recognized by the Buddy Police?**

* * *

**Next chapter will feature my long lost OC, Kenji Seiryu and Penn, on what they have been doing while Gao, Kyosuke and the others were doing and the criminal of this chapter is up to anyone who wants to give one.**

**Anyway, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	30. Justice of the Blue Skies!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 30: Justice of the Blue Skies!**

* * *

Kyra: Hey, everyone! This is my first time doing the recap, so bear with me, alright? Anyway, when I learned from my buddy, Thunder Knights Leader, Kommander Fahne, told me about Gao Mikado's buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon, training with the Thunder Knights, I got intrigued with what was going on. Then, I became friends with Kyosuke Akiyama, even though I knew him through Jun and Kylie, learning that he was fighting Yuuten, the 7th grade buddyfighter he fought in the Wild Card match of the ABC Cup, only to be stopped due to something from his job, so I took the reins. Even though I lost to Yuuten, I got new friends through her and her buddy, Genjuro Saki. I hope soon I get to talk to _him_ one day if I hang out with them more.

* * *

It was only a day and a half since the match between Yuuten and Kyra at Aibo Academy as the school bell rang, indicating school was done for the day. For most students at Aibo Academy on this day, it was a time for them to either do what they want; go home and relax, go to their hangouts with their friends, or stay after school for certain school-related reasons. However, for one person and his Blue Sky Knights buddy monster, it was a certain time for them. Soon after the school bell rang and some 7th grade students were walking out of the school grounds, these two certain individuals were coming out in their own way.

"Ready, Penn," the blond haired teen whispered to his buddy, putting on his helmet and goggles.

"Ready, Kenji," The small white scaled dragon knight said, putting on his own goggles as his eyes glowed a bit.

"BUDDY SKILL ON," his core deck announced as a blue cloud-like platform formed by the side of them. Soon, as a large group of kids were leaving, Kenji and Penn flew out faster than a speeding bullet, causing the kids to scream, gasp and move out of the way as they flew up to the sky, shouted happily as they flew. Most of the kids who moved out of the way were not happy at all as they yelled in anger, but when Kenji looked back at them, he only said:

"Sorry! See ya later, Aibo Academy," Kenji said, sticking out his tongue as he turned around on his Buddy skill and flew off, chuckling with Penn over his latest stunt. It was only about thirty minutes that the two friends landed near a building in the Super Shopping Mall as Kenji was still chuckling.

* * *

"He-he-he-he! That was one of our best stunts this month, wasn't it, Penn," Kenji said to his buddy, who was chuckling softly.

"Yeah, it was," Penn replied.

"I wonder what we can do for next Friday. Maybe, a bunch of feathers and a fan? Or a good ol' run? Anything's possible, right?"

"I suppose, but, Kenji, aren't you getting a little tired of this?"

The Blue Sky Knights Buddyfighter shifted his eyes to his buddy as some people passed them, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that maybe we should start thinking that goal you wanted to do since we saw and heard Tasuku and that guy on the Zaibatsu about Tasuku's suspension. The thing that you wanted to be since your father left on his trip," Penn sighed.

Kenji knew what he was talking about as he remembered…

* * *

_It was in the Cho-Tokyo International Airport a month ago as Kenji and Penn, along with a woman who had long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a sky blue blouse and skirt with a red scarf around her neck. They were in front of a man with dark blonde hair cut in a wolf cut hairstyle, wearing __an__ orange vest and red jumpsuit worn underneath who was giving a soft smile._

"_So, you got to leave for another trip, huh, Soren," the woman said with an English accent to the man, who looked back to her._

"_Yes, Bridgette. You know crime never sleeps, even in other countries. I hope this one won't take long," Soren said as he looked to Kenji and Penn, "Ok, you two. I don't want you two getting into trouble."_

_Kenji looked to the side and chuckled, "Like what?"_

"_Like no pranking or flying out on your Buddy Skill after school. Last time that happened, you got detention for two days," Soren sighed as he gave a soft frown, "Maybe that can't be helped."_

"_It can. It's just too much fun, that's all," Kenji chuckled._

"_I mean it," Soren said with a stern tone, which made Kenji gasp and looked up to him, "Look, son. I know you think this may be fun to you and Penn, but you have to realize this kind of behavior won't benefit you for your dream, right?"_

"_He's right, Kenji," Bridgette said._

"_I know, but…" Kenji was about to say as his dad went down to his level and gave him something: a small badge that looked like a wing, but a little rusted. Kenji gasped a bit when he saw it, "Dad, this is your Buddy Police Trainee's badge… I couldn't…"_

"_I know, but I want you to have something when you became one. Remember this: you may learn how to fly one day, but it is up to you how you ascend to the skies yourself…"_

* * *

As Kenji snapped out of his thoughts, he took out the same badge he got from his dad, 'I can fly, how do I ascend?' Kenji began to clutch the badge, but before he put it back in his pocket…

"Kenji, look," Penn said, tapping his hand and pointing to a blue-haired boy wearing a blue school uniform and wearing glasses. This boy, Kenji remembered as Tasuku Ryuuenji.

"Tasuku? What's he doing here," Kenji said as he saw the Buddy Police boy wonder walking in public.

"I don't know. You think he would be at the Buddy Card Office," Penn said.

"Yeah, but you remembered about we heard before about him being suspended. However, I think we should…"

"Follow him," Penn answered.

"You read my mind, bud," Kenji said as they began to give the sneaking. Meanwhile, Tasuku was still walking among the public, but it wasn't for a leisurely stroll or anything as he was looking at a hooded figure walking among the crowd. As he kept walking, Tasuku began to remember about the events before…

* * *

"_This man, known as Toru Kazumaki, known as the Buddyfight Swindler, has been seen in the Cho-Tokyo District for quite some time," Stella said as he pulled up on her monitor a man with a slight muscular build and black hair, wearing a black leather jacket with red streams and white shirt underneath, a pair of black sunglasses and a red necklace with an emblem resembling a flame. _

"_It says that he observes cards that fighters give him, telling the rarity of the cards as "common", as our sources tell us. But, it seems that he gives them the fake version of the cards, selling the real ones for top price. We've been observing his movements for a while and we believe he is making another big move soon," Commander I explained._

"_Where," Takihara asked._

"_Here, in the district near the Super Shopping Mall," Stella said, pinpointing the area shown on the monitor seen on the large screen. The detective, Nobari, with his partner Sueroku Shido walked inside the main office with his usual crooked smile._

"_Halt! Commander I, you seem to be forgetting that Tasuku is suspended…," Shido was about to finish until…_

"_He is suspended from using his deck and buddy monster for the rest of the month," Takihara spoke out, "But this is not a mission needed for that." Everyone gasped at Takihara's announcement,_

"_What did I say about interrupting me, you? Try that again, and I swear your next mission will be handing out traffic tickets to speeding cars," Sueroku growled._

"_I allow this mission for Tasuku, as long as he doesn't break the terms of his suspension and Takihara is his partner for this mission," Nobari said, surprising his partner._

"_WHAT?! Nobari, you remembered what Tasuku did during the party on the Zaibatsu, don't you? Disobeying your orders," the elder Shido shouted in a panicked tone._

"_And I am willing to look the other way this time, as long as he obeys his superiors. Right, Tasuku," Seiichi said to Tasuku, giving him a sharp stare. The boy wonder looked back at the detective with a sharp stare of anger as well before nodding._

* * *

'I know I'm on this mission to stop this criminal, but still…,' Tasuku thought to himself.

"**If you're thinking about Nobari, I feel the same," **A voice said from his jacket's front pocket. It was his buddy, Jackknife Dragon, who was still sealed in the police tape that Nobari placed them in. The only time he was freed out of it was when the Gaen Zaibatsu was hit by a mysterious iceberg and had to be used to stop and save the people still on the ship. After that, Tasuku's suspension was increased to the end of the next month, but allowed to use Jackknife only when needed on missions when Nobari gave him permission. **"It feels that Nobari and his lackey are trying to keep us from disobeying them rather than the Buddy Police."**

"I know that, Jack. However, as long as they are here, we can't disobey them either. We should keep focus on the mission in front of us," Tasuku spoke softly to his buddy.

"**As you wish, Tasuku…" **Soon, the boy wonder saw the criminal walk into the crowd further, blending into the crowd. Tasuku gasped as he began to give chase. However, Kenji and Penn, who were still following them, saw the Buddy Cop give chase.

"Looks like Tasuku is getting further into the crowd, like he's going after something," Penn said, observing the boy wonder's moves, before looking to his buddy, "You think we should keep following him, Kenji?"

"Yeah. Now that he's going further into the crowd, it's obvious that he's after something or someone. Maybe he's on a mission, but I want to see how he is," Kenji said, giving a soft frown on his face as the two kept following Tasuku.

As Tasuku followed the crook more into the crowd, the criminal began to feel like he was being watched and decided into a corridor, trying to lose whoever was following him. Tasuku tried to keep following him, but it was getting hard to keep track of him. Soon, he reached the middle of the plaza, where it was a little empty except for a few people. He looked around the area for the hooded man, but he didn't see him. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a tap on his shoulder, but quickly grabbed the person's hand.

"Hey, Ryuuenji. Don't hurt me," the person said, revealing to be Kenji and Penn next to him.

"What? Kenji Seiryu? What are you…," Tasuku was about to say until he got a buzz on his phone in his pocket.

"_Tasuku, what's going on," _Stella answered as she watched on the monitor with Commander I, Nobari and Sueroku Shido watching as well.

"Nothing. I lost the criminal. It seems that he was on to me following him, and it seems i attracted some attention from a friend," Tasuku said as Kenji quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, don't buzz me off like that. Is that Stella talking to you? What's up, Stella," Kenji tried to say, trying to talk on the phone, as Stella sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Tasuku, return to headquarters and bring Kenji Seiryu with you," Commander I said.

"Yes sir," Tasuku said, ending the call.

"Commander I, are you sure about that? You can't let some civilian come back to the headquarters out of nowhere! You understand that you are breaking protocols of bringing anyone back here unless…," Sueroku said to the commander.

"I know what I am doing. Be it as it may, that boy is more familiar than you think as he is related to a partner of mine," Commander I said as Stella gasped, Sueroku growled and Nobari just sighed.

* * *

Back to Tasuku, he was bringing Kenji and Penn back to the headquarters as they were walking through the streets. Tasuku was quiet as he was still wondering why the criminal knew he was being chased, not focusing on his friend walking next to him, who was trying to get his attention, tapping on his shoulder.

"Tasuku… Hey, Tasuku!"

"What," Tasuku shouted, "Oh, Kenji. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dude. I was wondering why the commander wanted to bring us back to Buddy Police HQ. I know it's been a few months since I've been there," Kenji said softly, "But, I got to know something: who was that person who were chasing?"

"Uhh… Kenji? I don't think he has the privilege to tell you that, even if you are associated with the Buddy Police," Penn said.

"He's right. I can't tell you. The only thing I can do at the moment is take you back to the Buddy Card office."

Kenji quickly got quiet after that, as he was trying to think of something else to ask his old friend until he thought up of something else, "Well, can I ask you about how you're doing these days?"

Tasuku stopped in his tracks in front of Kenji, making him stop as well. Tasuku couldn't tell him that his Buddy Police career was in a bit of trouble, or that he was in hot water with his superiors, so he sighed and looked over to Kenji, who was waiting for an answer, along with his buddy.

"Everything is fine. You don't have to worry about that," Tasuku lied as he continued to walk, "But, I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Kenji said.

"Remember during the ABC Cup when I ran into Jin Magatsu? I saw with his other friend, you were with him. Can I ask why," Tasuku asked. Kenji looked to the side and huffed a bit.

"Jin needed someone to be his second tuner and supporter. Plus, he was in my class and grade, so I couldn't leave him with Megumi. She would keep talking about him like a bad sitcom."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a certain Katana World player sneezed while lying on the ground.

Gesundheit," Megumi said, "What was that about?"

"Beats me, but I bet someone's talking about us," Jin said, recovering from the sneeze.

* * *

Back to Tasuku, Kenji and Penn, they finally made it to the Buddy Card Office and made to the top floor of the HQ, where Stella, Commader I and the two detectives were waiting for Tasuku and his friends.

"Welcome back, Tasuku," Commander I greeted.

"Thank you, Commander. I'm sorry that I lost the criminal, but it seems he was onto me chasing him," Tasuku said.

"That's alright. We already have Takihara retracing his steps, and he'll call back when he finds any other clues. As for now…," Sueroku said as he gave a questioning look at the "tagalongs", who were looking around.

"Wow. Not much changed since I've been here. But, then again, that was a few months ago. However, I was expecting a interior change," Kenji quipped, looking around the room, "I mean, a green room? Yawn. Right, Penn?" The two detectives gave Kenji a sharp look as Stella chuckled a bit and the Commander gave a soft smile.

"You're like your father, Kenji, but I guess you haven't changed, have you," Commander I spoke.

"I guess. You haven't changed yourself, or miss Stella," Kenji said, looking over to the two Buddy Police detectives with an upset look, "But, I guess your personnel has changed, according to these two."

"Watch your tongue, boy. I am Sueroku Shido, high-ranked examiner of the Buddy Cop Office, and this is my partner, Seiichi Nobari. And who are you," the elder Shido said, walking up to him.

"Well, I'm Kenji Seiryu, Buddy Cop-in training, and oh, yeah, my dad is an international cop of the Buddy Cop Office in Europe," Kenji said, shocking the two detectives as Tasuku and Penn began to laugh too.

"What!?"

"Him!?"

"Yep. And you know, I should known you were related to Shido. You both have that weak backbone for authority," Kenji quipped, snapping what patience he had left of him and began to fume. It took his partner to quell and pull him out of the room before he got into a tantrum.

"That took care of that bozo," Penn said.

"Indeed. Now, I have to ask, Commander I: Why am I here," Kenji asked, looking up to the commander, who was still sitting in his chair.

* * *

The sun was setting as Kenji, Penn and Commander I was in the office's lounge room, each having some tea at one of the tables.

"As you probably guessed, Tasuku was chasing down a criminal known as the 'Buddyfight Swindler.'," the commander said.

"Swindler? What a name," Kenji said.

"It's a name that people who fooled by him gave the criminal. As for the criminal himself, he steals rare cards in Buddyfighters' decks, pretending to be a Buddyfight professional, observing before switching them with fakes," Commander I explained.

"I can guess they could be fakes because they don't work like normal cards do, right," Penn added.

"That's right. We don't exactly know what this crook want with these cards, but we can guess he may be either selling them or using them for some other purpose," Commander I said.

"And you need me why? I'm not exactly a Buddy Cop yet, you know."

The commander took a long sigh, "I know. When I heard you along with Tasuku, I wanted you to come to assist Tasuku because of two reasons: one because of your relationship with him. Two, is because Tasuku's current condition at the Buddy Police."

"I take it because of the suspension of the Buddy Police," Kenji interrupted, making the commander sigh again, "I overheard him talking about it on the Zaibatsu with Nobari." Kenji and Penn exchanged looks with each other and nodded before the Blue Sky Knights user turned back to Commander I. "I can't ignore a friend or crime in progress, so I'm in, and so is Penn."

"That's right. Time to go to work," Penn said strongly before turning to his buddy, "Did i say that right?"

Kenji and the commander turned to each other and started laughing, with Penn soon laughing as well into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the criminal Buddyfight Swindler, Toru Kazumaki, was in a large building with a few ceiling lights on, but blinking on and off, due to electrical problems. He was standing next to a large muscular man wearing a black driver's cap on his head, a torn black jacket worn like a cape, a tight brown shirt with white lines, black pants and wooden sandals, who was holding a bag that had buddyfight cards in it.

"He he he. All these cards, Senjuro. With these, we're going to make it big with our reward," Toru chuckled darkly, with his buddy nodding his head.

"Yeah. Still, I don't gets it, boss. We's normally sell the cards we take from to other dorks. Why would getting this reward from this employer be different," Senjuro asked.

"Because, our employer said, if we do, we'll become as good as that "Wolf" guy."

The Magic World muscleman gasped. "The same Wolf that knocked off with those core decks and took on Tasuku Ryuuenji?"

"The very same. Speaking of him, i noticed that he was eyeing me during my previous transaction with the employer," Toru said when he picked up a cardboard box, holding it in position like a baseball, "But, the next time we see him, you know we'll do to him, right? I'll hit him high…" The criminal threw the box at Senjuro, only for him to light his fist with fire and punched it, burning it into pieces.

"And I's hit him low," Senjuro said as the two gave a high five, but Toru felt a hot feeling in his hand, until…

"HOT! HOT! HOT," the Buddyfight swindler ran around, waving his enflamed hand around, trying to cool it with Senjuro sweat dropping.

* * *

Later that night after Kenji came home, which was a nice built home, which inside, had more of an English interior design due to Kenji's mom touching up the place, she, along with his son and Penn were sitting at the living room table, sipping some herb tea when Kenji told her about finishing his Buddy Police training, leaving out the mission about the Buddyfight Swindler. However, Bridgette was a little less than excited than Kenji about it.

"I don't know, Ken," Bridgette said, sipping her tea a bit.

"Mom, you know I want to do this. This could be our chance to be in the Buddy Police, like Dad and Arrow," Kenji said, getting up and pacing around the room with Penn sipping his tea.

"I know. It's been your dream to be part of the Buddy Police. However, you tend to get into trouble at school, which tells me you may not be serious on helping other people," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, well, uh…," The boy stuttered, turning to his buddy, "Come on, Penn. Help me out here."

The little White Dragon scratched his chin, trying to think of something. "I think Kenji joining the Buddy Police and resuming his training would be good for him, Miss Bridgette. For example, being among such law-abiding policemen and women would curve his trouble-making antics at school. After all, as a son of the Blue Sky Knights' Leader and part of the Blue Sky Corps, I need to show an example to my fellow Armordragons. What do you say?"

Bridgette began to chuckle a bit, as she walked over to her son. "You two. You're just like your father and his buddy. I remember when they did the same thing, trying to help each other, using each other as the spokesman for their situations like this."

"So, Mom, what's your decision?"

"I guess I could let you. However, you have to promise to cool down the stunts."

"I can do that."

"And if you are going to be a Buddy Fight trainee, I need a beforehand call with your training, okay?"

"Sure. No prob, Mom," Kenji said, turning to Penn, "We can work this out, right, bud?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't chicken out," Penn said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. You know, with me: The sky's the limit," Kenji said back, making Bridgette smile.

'If you could see him now, Soren. Your sons are growing up quickly,' Bridgette thought.

* * *

The next afternoon Kenji and Penn were walking around the city's main spots for Buddyfighting, searching for any sign for the Buddyfight Swindler, aka, Toru Kazumaki, along with Tasuku. They asked any buddyfighters around if they saw or fought against the criminal. However, their search came out dry as they met back up at waiting areas.

"All day, searching for this guy. Are you sure he could come back around here," Kenji asked the semi-suspended Buddy Police Cop.

"I'm sure. You know what they said about the culprit returning to the scene of the crime. And since the Super Shopping Mall is one of his main target of attack, it's possible he could come back here. However, if he suspects that the Buddy Police is tracing him, it may not work," Tasuku said. Kenji began to think about the Buddyfight Swindler's targets discussed to him by Commander I's report earlier: about how he targets unsuspecting buddyfighters and cheats them out of their most powerful cards.

"I got an idea," Kenji shouted, surprising Tasuku and some of the shoppers walking around them.

A little bit later, next to the CASTLE Card shop and after a certain transaction, Kenji came out, holding a card pack, opened it and took out one of the monster cards, placed the other cards in his pocket and got something out of it instead; a sticker of a dragon in golden armor and blue jewels on its body, holding a golden sword. Tasuku got a confused look at what Kenji was doing.

"So, we're going to trick the Criminal Swindler with a sticker of Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon," Tasuku said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, we are. If the Buddyfight Swindler is looking for rare cards and searches for unsuspecting fighters to take them from, why not trick him with a fake card of our own? Besides, the sticker was a little expensive, being a collector's edition, so excuse me if I try," Kenji said, making the Buddy Police cop sweat drop a bit.

"If you think it will work, let's try," Tasuku said, before realizing something, "But, won't he suspect something seeing me with you?"

"Which is why I will be doing this solo," Kenji said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean…," Tasuku said before being interrupted by Kenji's hand.

"I know what I'm doing. Actually, it was something I discussed with Commander I," Kenji explained, making Tasuku gasp.

Back at the Buddy Police HQ, where Commander I, along with Stella, were awaiting the whereabouts of the Swindler. However, the commander still had some doubts what he discussed with Kenji the day before…

* * *

"_You said this guy swindles rare Buddyfight monsters out from suspecting fighters, right? So, maybe…," Kenji wondered._

"_What are you suggesting then," Commander I requested, as Kenji only gave a chuckle and sly grin._

"_Don't worry about a thing! I got a great idea," Kenji exclaimed._

"_I just hope it's legal," Penn muttered._

* * *

'I hope you know what you're doing, Kenji…,' Commander I thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in the lounge room of the Buddy Police HQ, Sueroku and Nobari were looking out in the distance, talking to each other…

"I'm still surprised why you let Ryuuenji on this mission, despite his suspension, and with that rude boy no less. I thought I had enough of Seiryu when his father was stationed here, but still he haunts me through his son," Sueroku said in a frustrated tone.

"Remember, we need to keep Tasuku feel that he's still important to us at the moment and I will keep my eyes on that Seiryu boy as well since he's the only one we weren't expecting. However, if he does try to push Tasuku away from us," Nobari said as he push up the glasses up the bridge of his nose, giving off a shine.

"I just hope you know you're doing…," Sueroku said as he kept remembering about his previous meeting with Kenji.

* * *

"_Well, I'm Kenji Seiryu, Buddy Cop-in training, and oh, yeah, my dad is an international cop of the Buddy Cop Office in Europe," Kenji said, shocking the two detectives as Tasuku and Penn began to laugh too._

"_What!?"_

"_Him!?"_

"_Yep. And you know, I should known you were related to Shido. You both have that weak backbone for authority," Kenji quipped, snapping what patience he had left of him and began to fume. It took his partner to quell and pull him out of the room before he got into a tantrum._

* * *

That got the elder Shido into a feeling of rage again. "HOW DARE HE CALL ME WEAK AND INSULT MY DARLING SON AT THE SAME TIME!?"

Back to the Super Shopping Mall, Kenji was walking around the Buddyfight stage in the center of the mall, trying to lure out the criminal while Tasuku was on the floor above the stage, keeping an eye out for any sign of the Buddyfight Swindler.

"I really hope this works. But still…," Tasuku said as his shirt pocket began to glow again.

"**Do you doubt your friend's plan, Tasuku?"**

"Of course not, Jack! But, Kenji hasn't been in training for a while. I just wonder he hasn't, and now he pops out of nowhere, trying to help," Tasuku said.

"**Of course. It makes sense that you may be wary of Kenji and his 'ways', but it seems that he wants to be an ally to you at this point. It may be because of your recent troubles from the Buddy Police," **Jack said, making Tasuku wonder about that. Suddenly, he looked down to the floor where Kenji was and saw a hooded man talking to him.

"Is that?"

"Hey, kid. Word's going around that you just pulled a rare card out of a pack. Don't you think it's kind of embarrassing flaunting that card like a trophy," the hooded man said as Kenji gave a sharp stare at the mysterious man before giving a fake smile.

"Well, I was looking for this card in this pack for so long, I guess i got a little carried away. I just hope that I can use it well in a match," Kenji said, which made the hooded man give a devious smile.

"Well, I can help you on that. My name is…," the hooded man was about to say…

"Toru Kazumaki, is that right? Others say that you're the Buddyfight Swindler, tricking unsuspecting fighters out of their rare monsters, is that right," Kenji exposed, surprising the hooded man.

"I guess you heard of me. I just ask how," Toru asked.

"I have my sources. But now I ask for you to stop what you're trying to do, taking cards from hard earned buddyfighters. They worked hard for those cards and for someone like you to take them away that way you do, it's despicable," Kenji roared, making the villain growl a bit.

"That's enough, you," Toru said, grabbing Kenji's arm as the watching Buddy Cop above gasped over his friend's safety.

"Alright, that's all I need," Tasuku said, pressing the button on his earpiece, "Stella, come in. We found the criminal, but it seems that Kenji got himself stuck in a situation with him. Requesting back-up!"

"_Right! I'll contact Takihara right away. As for now, keep the criminal in the area! We can't risk losing him," _Stella said.

"You know a little too much about me, kid. Too much to make me believe that you're doing this little stunt on your own. I won't say who you're working with, but I won't let you leave with that mouth of yours!"

"**Hey! Back off from my buddy," **Penn said as he appeared front of his buddy, pulling out his sword to defend him, "If you want him, why don't you be an honorable fighter and Buddyfight the guy?"

"Uh, Penn," Kenji said in a questioning tone.

"Good idea, little drake. But, before we do, let me introduce you to my buddy," Toru said, pulling out a glowing card and out came his buddy, Magical Fighter, Senjuro Mado, who was flexing his muscles, trying to stare the victims. However, all they did was roll their eyes.

"Really," Penn said in a deadpanned tone.

"Uh, Muscle Magoo. The flexing manuever doesn't scare us and it's actually creepy," Kenji said, making the Magical Fighter angry.

"Oi, that's it. Toru, let's wipe this kid's mouthy smirk along this wimp of a buddy of his," Senjuro growled.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Soon, the two fighters got into the Buddyfight Stage as it formed to its castle-like appearance and the people around came to see the upcoming Buddyfight.

"Hello, hello! Whenever there's a Buddyfight, you can make sure Paruko Nanana's there to report it," the pink haired Buddyfight announcer announced, flying on her makeshift UFO/Buddy monster as she scoped the fighters, "Today's buddyfight is between Aibo Academy's 7th grader and unpredictable Buddyfighter/prankster, Kenji Seiryu. His opponent is known as the Buddyfight Swindler and criminal, Toru Kazumaki. Something tells me I got myself in between a rock and a hard place, so I'm going to announce safely from up here, if it helps."

Kenji stared intensely at his opponent and then, looked to the side. 'I hope I made the right decision about this.'

"Alright, kid. Time to bring you down ablaze. Burning down all who oppose me with fiery feats of power. Luminize, Blazing Fire Sorcery," Toru said as his core deck changed into a medal that formed on his chest that resembled a red and orange flame.

"Time to fly! To say that the sky's the limit is an understatement! Luminize, Blue Sky Rising," Kenji said, changing his deck to his pilot's helmet-like core gadget.

"Alright! You know what we said when we say… Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!"

"I fight for Magic World!"

"And I fight for Dragon World!"

Soon, Tasuku came back with Takihara next to him. The older Buddy Cop pressed in his earpiece, "Looks like the Buddyfight between Kenji and the criminal fighter has already started, sir. Should I try to stop it?"

"_Not yet. If we do, there's a chance the criminal could get away. Let Seiryu deal with him until further notice."_

"Yes sir."

* * *

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"I charge and I draw! Time to burn this little upstart! I call Fire Starter, Ganzack to the center!" A red haired wizard in red robes and holding a scepter with a reddish-orange orb appeared in the center, holding his scepter in defense.

"Time to show what fire can do," Ganzack said.

"I also equip, by paying 1 gauge, Gunrod, Bechstein," The criminal said, equipping a gold sniper-like weapon in his hands. "By resting this card, I can inflict one point of damage to you, kid!" Toru fired a bolt of energy from his weapon, dealing a point of damage. "Now, Ganzack, attack the fighter!"

"The star of the show is burning the competition," Ganzack shouted, shooting a stream of fire to Kenji, dealing three more damage.

"End of move."

"With a hot hand, Toru has already dealt 4 damage to his opponent on the first turn. Now, we'll see how Kenji does his turn," Paruko announced.

* * *

(K: 6/Gauge: 2)

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"What a hothead! Now, I really got to keep my head in this! I draw, then I charge and I draw," Kenji said, charging in a card from his hand. "I call Blue Sky Knights, Shining Horn Dragon to the right and Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon to the left."

To the left, a heavily armored bluish-purple dragon appeared on the position and on the right, a pterodactyl-like dragon equipped with silver armor on his whole body and a silver helmet that covered his face with except for his red eyes and horn appeared as well.

"I also equip Dragonblade, Dragowing and I also play the set spell, Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands"! By paying one gauge, I get one life point from my spell," Kenji said as the song from the spell increased Kenji's points by one.

"Not only that, Kenji's Dragowing's critical increases by one due to him getting life points back," Takihara said.

"It seems that Kenji's deck is a complete opposite from the criminal's, meaning he was the perfect fighter to take him on," Tasuku said.

"Maybe, but it depends on how Kenji can take,"

"Now, Deomedia Dragon attacks Ganzack," Kenji shouted.

The purple dragon flew in a loop before crashing into the wizard with its drills, spinning with ferocity, destroying him. However, it looked as Toru smirked when he saw his monster get destroyed, although no one noticed.

"Now, I attack with Shining Horn and then, Dragowing!"

"I send Shining Horn back with Magical Goodbye," the criminal said.

"With Magical Goodbye, the opponent can send the attacking monster back to the player's hand, stopping the attack. However…"

"You can't stop my Dragowing," Kenji shouted, slashing the giant sword into Toru's life points, inflicting three damage.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 7/Gauge: 1)

(T: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Both players have inflicted heavy amounts of damage to each other in the beginning round, only to have their life points become equal. It's like a seesaw with these two struggling to work. Let's see if our criminal fighter can break this trend," Paruko announced.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and draw," Toru said as he took a look at his newly drawn card and gave a small smirk that only Tasuku noticed.

'From that smirk, I can guess that Toru drew a well needed card,' The Buddy cop boy wonder thought to himself as he looked to his friend. 'Something tells me Kenji may take a heavy hit soon.'

"First, I rest my Bechstein, which means another point of damage!" Toru fired another blast of energy, dealing another point of damage to Kenji. "Next, I call Kenjy of the Thousand Fists to the left and Buddy call Magical Fighter, Senjuro Mado to the right!"

To the left position, a young man with hair colored like fire and wearing black clothing with a purplish vest with blue lines on it appeared and to the right, the Magic World muscleman appeared, cracking his knuckles and as he appeared, Toru regained a life point due to the Buddy Gift.

"Thanks to playing his buddy, Toru regains one life point. Next, he plays Key of Solomon, 1st Volume, increasing his gauge by two," Paruko announced.

"With a high amount of gauge, most Magic World players can pull out a strong combo of skills, especially from spells and by how this guy is charging the gauge, it's obvious that he has a plan to overwhelm Kenji," Tasuku said.

"Just remember. If the criminal tries anything funny, we'll intercept and capture him before he does. Let's hope Kenji can beat him before we try that," Takihara added.

"Senjuro, attack the fighter," Toru commanded.

"Right, boss!" Senjuro replied, lighting his right fist on fire and jumping in for an attack. "Take this, my Corona Screw Fist!" The Magical Fighter landed his attack on Kenji's face, inflicting two damage.

"Next is Kenjy! Attack the fighter," the criminal said, pointing his fist at Kenji as the martial arts/Wizard ran and jumped through the field, reeling up his attack until…

"I cast the Green Dragon Shield, stopping your attack!" The famous green scaled shield with a dragon's head appeared in between the fighter and Kenjy, stopping the attack and restoring Kenji's life points by one.

"With Green Dragon Shield, Kenji has avoided more damage from his opponent," Paruko announced.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 2)

(T: 8/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"Okay, it's my turn now. Draw! I charge and I draw! Ok, then, I cast Dragogenius!" Kenji drew two new cards while paying two gauge, bringing his hand to four. "I also cast Dragonic Charge and then, I call Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon to the right!" The blue armored eagle-like dragon appeared, flapping his golden wings.

"Thanks to calling his Slash Eagle Dragon, he regains another point, plus with Dragowing, he adds another critical to his item. Despite his unpredictability, keeping his points high is how this 7th grader rolls," Paruko announced, buzzing around in her UFO saucer.

"Alright, Kenji, I think you're on a roll now," Penn cheered.

"Maybe," Kenji said with a grin before getting a serious look on his face, "But, I doubt this match is long from done. For one, his gauge is at five and he hasn't used much spells, meaning he's planning something big soon. Also, he has two heavy hitters on the left and right, meaning we have to prepare for that, Penn."

"Whatever you need, Kenji, I'm right here for you. Remember our dream: to become Buddy Police," the little white dragon soldier said, holding up his fist, which made Kenji smile a bit.

"Right. We can do this." As they were talking, Toru saw this little discussion and softened his expression as he thought to himself, 'Despite the danger, this kid's got guts to fight me now. Makes me think what I was when I was his age.'

* * *

'_When I started Buddyfighting, I thought I was going to become a powerful Buddyfighter, getting Senjuro as my buddy,' Toru said, as he __reminisced__ beating multiple fighters with Senjuro, Kenjy or using his weapon with the result ending with fire. 'However, after school, my life turned south as did my career in Buddyfighting. Then, one day…'_

_Toru was walking through the sidewalk during a cold night, holding his coat for comfort as he saw a person in a trench coat and matching hat, keeping his face in darkness. _

"_Hey, man. If you have somewhere to be, I suggest you move out of the way," Toru yelled, but the figure didn't move, infuriating Toru more. "Fine, then." _

_Toru ran into the mysterious figure and was about to punch him, but he quickly moved to the left. He tried again multiple times, but each time, the figure dodged and dodged, predicting each move until Toru got exhausted. Soon, Senjuro appeared in front of his buddy and quickly grasped what was going on. Senjuro came in to fight, but as soon as he can, the mysterious man's hand turned into a sword and he slashed Senjuro's chest, leaving a bad scar._

"_Sen, are you okay," Toru said, running to his buddy._

"_Yeah, I am. But, this doesn't make sense. We buddy monsters can't use our powers outside of the game," Sen said as he looked up to the mysterious figure. "What in the 12 worlds are you?"_

"_I am a buddy monster and much more. You two possess a certain fire, which I can tell and I can tell your disappointment in your lives."_

"_What? How?"_

"_I won't say, but what if I can get you something to bring to the top like before? All you have to do for me is get some powerful buddy monsters for my friend and I can get what you need," the mysterious figure said in a voice that sounded like snake._

'_After, I tried to find strong buddy monsters for this guy. I didn't have the money to get it, so I did the next best thing: becoming a crook and with our lives not getting any better, I distanced myself from my friends and family and became the Buddyfight Swindler, taking cards from kids the way I knew how. The person I gave them to, I didn't know, but I felt I put my livelihood into his words, wanting to have the power to make my cards real.'_

* * *

Back to the Buddyfight…

"I attack Senjuro Mado with Slash Eagle Dragon!" Slash Eagle quickly flew in and slashed apart Senjuro, destroying him.

"Now… Dragowing and Deomedia, strike together," Kenji yelled, slashing the criminal with his item and Deomedia crashing into the fighter, inflicting damage.

"End of Move."

* * *

(K: 6/Gauge: 3)

(T: 4/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"Your move."

As the criminal fighter was drawing his card and made his charge and draw, the others back at the Buddy Police Headquarters were watching the battle. "With the criminal Buddyfight Swindler's life points cut by half, it'll take a miracle for him to get him out of this."

"This is totally ridiculous! We can't let this criminal get away! We should just capture the criminal now before he even tires to make his move," Sueroku said, prompting the others to turn to him, "After all, this boy has no business doing this for us at all. He should just let adults do this as it is an adult's duty to do."

With that snappy remark, Stella was about to roar back until she looked back at her commander and saw that his eyes were still focused on the battle in front of them, which stopped her.

"Now, I cast Bye Bye Later, sending Kenjy to the gauge," Toru said, sending his monster to his gauge, bringing it up to 6. "Now, if you're wondering why I did that, it's because of my final trick to win this! I call Fire Master, Ganzack 'Dva' to the center!"

"What? 'Dva,'" Kenji said as a large flash of fire blinded everyone, until it died down and out of the flames appeared Ganzack, but his hair became a darker purple and was wearing mostly white and black clothing with red orbs and armor of the same design around his shoulders with a large red orb of fire hovering over his head. He was also holding a sword that had an orb of fire near the hilt as well which he waved around, unleashing some waves of fire, which took the Buddy Cops, Paruko and some of the watchers of this match by surprise.

"Amazing! It's a powerful size 3 monster from Magic World; Flame Master Ganzack 'Dva'! With 7000 power, 5000 defense and 3 critical, it's a pretty powerful monster and with no cost at all! Something tells me that these aren't the only flashy details this monster has," Paruko announced as she took a look at the fiery sorcerer.

"She's right. I can do this! By paying five gauge, I inflict 3 damage onto my opponent! Burning Wave!" The orb on Ganzack's sword got brighter with his blade become wrapped in fire. Soon, he slammed his blade into the ground, blasting a wave of fire towards Kenji, which made him scream in pain, incinerating his life points by three.

"What?"

"This is why he was charging all this gauge for: to activate his monster's ultimate skill," Tasuku said.

"Plus with Ganzack having 3 critical as well, this match may end with the criminal's victory," Takihara added.

"Don't count Kenji out yet, Takihara. He can make it through this."

"**Do you think that Kenji can make it through this turn? I can tell that the criminal's turn isn't over yet," **Jack said, but Tasuku only kept focused on the match.

"I'm not done yet! I activate my Bechstein's ability, plus a little Trans-flame for an extra boost of fire power," Toru shouted as the two fiery bolts of energy lowering Kenji's life to 1.

"Is that all you got? I felt heavier hits from pillows," Kenji smiled.

"I got to admit, kid: still fighting back despite your condition. Whatever. Ganzack, attack and defeat the fighter!" Ganzack pointed out his sword, charging it with fire that he fired like an arrow which was about to hit Kenji until…

"I cast my Flying Dragon Shield, stopping your attack," Kenji shouted as a navy blue shield with a dragon's head appeared and stopped the impact, "Did I mention I regain one life point as well?" Toru growled in defeat.

"Alright! I knew he could do it," Tasuku cheered.

"End of move. Your move."

* * *

(K: 2/Gauge: 2)

(T: 4/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Now, it's up to Kenji to make or break. With two life points to his name and a monster with 5000 defense in front of him, can he do it? The pressure is nerve-wracking," Paruko announced.

'If I link attacked with my monsters to get rid of Ganzack 'Dva' and then attacked with Dragowing, it wouldn't be enough to beat him. I need to draw a card I need now,' Kenji thought to himself as his goggles on his pilot's helmet gleamed, as if he was calling for the card he needed. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" As he drew the next card, he gave a smirk. "Now, Slash Eagle and Deomedia Dragon attacks Ganzack!" The two dragons banded together and struck the wizard, which destroyed him.

"Now that Ganzack is gone, I attack with Dragowing!" The young Blue Sky Knights Buddyfighter slashed his opponent, inflicting two damage.

"Hey, kid! Did you forget to activate your card or what," Toru yelled back until he gasped in understanding in what Kenji was about to do.

"Final Phase! I pay two gauge and impact! Art of the weapon at its peak!" Soon, a purple aura surrounded the two fighters as Kenji posed for another strike with his weapon and at a quick second, he slashed through Toru like nothing. "DRAGON STRIKE ARTS, THE DUAL MOVINGFORCE!"

* * *

(K: 4/Gauge: 0)

(T: 0/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Kenji Seiryu."

Penn leaped onto Kenji as they did a double victory pose with their fingers. "Mission Complete."

Toru felt down on his knees, but felt his hands here being constricted and as he turned around, he saw it was Takihara putting handcuffs.

"Toru Kazumaki, you and your buddy are under arrest for illegal barter and stealing of monsters from buddyfighters," Takihara said as he pulled the criminal up as the elevator on the platform went down.

* * *

A little bit later as the sun began to set, Toru was pulled off in a police car as Kenji, Penn and Tasuku watched him being sent to prison.

"You know, even though that was my first time stopping a criminal, I kind of felt a little bad putting him away," Kenji said, which made the two gasp, "I mean, his playstyle was good. I guess it's because I had too much fun in the fight, I suppose."

"I felt the same thing when I did my first job stopping a criminal and trust me, it gets difficult to distinguish buddyfights from the fun ones to those you have to take seriously," Tasuku said as he put his hand out towards Kenji, "but, I can help you as a fellow Buddy Cop officer. What do you say?"

Kenji looked at the offered hand for a second before accepting it, "Thanks, man!" Soon, Penn leapt up and placed his hand on the handshake too.

"Hey, don't forget me! I'm part of it, you know," Penn said.

"Sorry, Penn, you too." As the sun continued to set, the three friends laughed at happiness. Meanwhile, back at the Buddy Police HQ…

"Thanks to Kenji Seiryu, another criminal is off the streets," Stella said as she watched the sun set.

"Yes, that's nice and all. But, are we really going to let a child like that be a Buddy Cop? I understand Tasuku Ryuuenji was an exception and to this mission, but remember he is suspended and with the way that Seiryu acted the other day, despite his family's influence…," Sueroku tried to say as Commander I descended down on his mechanical chair.

"Yes, I agree that Kenji Seiryu's personality is somewhat rude, but being around the Buddy Police may straighten him up, not to mention he is still a Buddy Police trainee, so he will be taught the ways of the Buddy Police. Does that sound better for you, Examiner Shido," the commander said as Sueroku turned his head away in shame while Nobari only looked indifferently.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dead of night in the middle of an alley, a muscular, dark red figure with a black, demonic mask that covers its entire head with a brown felt hat and dark clothing was watching over the starry night sky.

"So, I guess I can't rely on ordinary criminal Buddyfighters. Pity and he was doing well, too. Oh well. One loss doesn't mean the end. After all," The figure said as he looked behind him and saw a young boy with pointy hair in a dark green jacket with the hood over his head, "It just means more fun for us. Right, my buddy?"

The boy just rolled his honey-colored eyes. "Whatever. Let's just continue what we need to do."

"As you wish," the figure said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter! Not to mention, it is the final chapter of the Drum-less week. Finally! Now it's back to the canon (mostly), starting with a new chapter preview:**

* * *

**As Kyosuke forces Gao to come to CASTLE to cheer him up with the buddyfights, a buddyfighter nicknamed 'Wind' challenges a new fighter with a new world. Meanwhile, Drum continues his training, as he ventures the adventure-based Dungeon World and gets help from some familiar faces! How will this adventure end out?**

* * *

**Hopefully, I get this back to my fans before I go back to college on the 24th. Summer is so going so fast. (Emotional tears T-T). I will get through it and start the Sengoku Arc.**

**Also, if you caught the characters, I created Toru Kazumaki myself and Magical Fighter, Senjuro Mado is by Bushiroad, obviously. As for the mysterious characters, that is for another time. But, next chapter, a new OC with a new OC world will come, so try to guess. The first one who does gets infinite cheers!**

**As for me, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	31. Advent of New Worlds Part 1

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 31: Advent of New Worlds Part 1**

**Episode Basis: Drum's Heroic Adventure!**

* * *

Back into the fray, I'd like to congratulate all the readers for favoriting and reviewing this story this summer despite the slow amount of updating. Nevertheless, off to the Sengoku Arc with the reveal of new worlds and new characters!

Also, sorry for not for doing this earlier, but:

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama and Kenji Seiryu. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08, Naoki Tatsuo belongs to redx1221x and Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Kenji: What's up, fans? Last time, Penn and I decided to step out of the prankster life and restart our Buddy Police training to become Buddy Police like our fathers and luckily that day was today as Buddy HQ was chasing down a crook called the Buddyfight Swindler or Toru Kazumaki, a criminal who was stealing rare Buddyfight cards from players and replacing them with fakes. Despite him being suspended, Tasuku was assigned to chase down the guy to learn of his plan until I interfered and Commander I had the crazy idea of bringing me in the case in exchange of resuming my training. Long story short, I took the guy and his Magic World Burn deck down and he went off to jail. However, there was one thing never answered: what was he doing with the cards in the first place? I just hope they will be recovered because I'm going to make sure I become a Buddy Cop for me, Penn, Dad and Tasuku!

* * *

Soon after the Buddyfight Swindler case cooled down the day after, it was a quiet school morning at Aibo Academy as in the middle school, Principal Nigirikobushi was meeting with a young man in his office as they were discussing transferring in Aibo Academy for this year. The young man was about 14 years in age, had slightly dark skin with silver hair with a small ponytail tied in the back and blue eyes. He wore a white and blue shirt under a brown Western-style jacket, black jeans and blue sneakers and had a brown cowboy's hat in his laps, keeping it there to be courteous about wearing it indoors. On his belt, he had a core deck holder in assorted colors of red, blue and yellow.

"Ah, I suppose that is all, young man, your paperwork and transfer papers will be evaluated and you can begin your classes today as a nouvel étudiant. However, we'll need to assess your Buddyfighting skills, so I'll set up a Buddyfight later today." Nirigikobushi said happily as he shook the young man's hand.

"Thank you kindly, sir. I can't wait," the young man said, in a Western accent.

"I must say, coming all this way from America is a long way to come to ze Aibo Academy, especially in the middle of the semester."

The new student scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, Mr. Nigirikobushi," he said slowly, trying to say his new principal's last name correctly. "I recently got into Buddyfight a while ago and a friend of mine recommended me to come here to learn more about it. Also, I got through a traumatic accident of my own person and I wanted a change." The young man looked down at his legs with a soft gaze as the French-Japanese principal of Aibo Academy Middle School got an understanding look.

"That is very understandable and I am sure you'll fit in this school, _tous suite_," Principal Nigirikobushi said, getting another look at another look at the new student's profile, "And with the recommendation you got from your friend, it also looks you'll be using a new world most buddyfighters don't use here in Japan, so you'll be one _int__é__ressant _student here. This world, is, how you say, rare."

"Yeah," the young man chuckled as he got a shine in his blue eyes, "Carnival World is a surprise all on its own."

Later in the afternoon, most of the students of Aibo Academy were getting into the Buddyfight Stadium as a daily Buddyfight at this famous stadium was about to begin. In the audience, the group of Team Draconic were also waiting for the fight to begin.

"Hello there! It's Paruko Nanana here in our Aibo Academy's Buddyfight Stadium! Today is a beautiful day as two students duke it out, one of them being a new student in our school, all the way from America," The young Buddyfight reporter said as she hovered around the stadium, "Welcome Samuel Kagan!" The recently new student from America waved his cowboy hat back and forth to his soon-to-be schoolmates.

"So, that's the student with the new world of monsters," Jun said as he, Kyosuke and Kylie got into their seats.

"Yeah, apparently he's already gotten a reputation on the gossip page online, being a beta user for a recently released world," Kyosuke agreed.

"What world is that," Kylie asked.

"It's called Carnival World, according to some people online. It was recently used in Buddyfights in North America and Europe, but rarely used in Japan. In fact, Carnival World has just been allowed to be used here just a few months ago," Jun explained.

"I heard of Carnival World," Shiden spoke as he, along with Daigo and Ricky appeared out their cards.

"You have," Kyosuke asked.

"Certainly. The Performers of the Grand Circus migrate from world from world, showing off their circus acts and performances all over the other worlds," the Electron Ninja explained.

"Well, I would like to see how they work in a Buddyfight," Jun said, with the others nodding as they looked down and saw the new student exchanged decks with his opponent. His opponent, Naoki Tatsuo, a unranked 7th grader and user of Dragon World, was Italian in origin, but lived in Cho-Tokyo his whole life. He had black hair fashioned in a bowl cut, wore a long sleeved jacket with straps on the open part, orange shorts and black and glasses.

"So, you're the new transfer student from America, huh? I'm Naoki," the 7th grader said, shuffling his opponent's deck.

"Howdy. I'm Samuel Kagan, but knowing the rumors, I bet you knew that. I also bet that you know the world I use," Samuel greeted, shuffling Naoki's deck.

"A little. But, in Aibo Academy, you got to know how to bring the true strength of your deck and buddy if you're going to make it here."

"I'm pretty sure I will. Hope this fight is to your liking," Samuel said, giving back his opponent and getting back his own.

"I hope so, and welcome to Aibo Academy." The two Buddyfighters walked back to their position on the stage.

"Well, after shuffling each other's decks, it seems our opponents are ready to go," Paruko announced.

"Behold yourself for a mystifying show of the century! Lumenize, Frolic Fiesta," Samuel said as he waved his deck case around as it transformed into a small black and white with red lenses that covered the top half of his face as he took out a card and threw it behind him. The card transformed into a clown wearing a white happy face mask and clown clothes like armor with red, blue, yellow, green, and orange stripes, long curly hair and a wizard's hat of the same design as his armor. He also holds a staff of different colors with an orb on top that looks like a beach ball. "This is my fellow partner and buddy: the Magical Performer, Circus Magician. Say hi to the audience, my fellow man."

Circus Magician jumped in mid-air and hung on his wand like a trapeze, hanging upside down and giving a big wave as he chuckled a squeaky laugh.

"Apparently, this clown is not very vocal," Paruko said as she looked over to Naoki's side, "and Naoki's buddy today is Extreme Sword Dragon." The armored red dragon gripped his sword in preparation of the fight.

"With a spark, let's light the world with a blaze of victory! Lumenize, Burning Red Hope," Naoki said, changing his core deck case into a red ball of fire that floated to his left side with the core gem in the middle of the fireball.

"All ready, everyone! Time to Buddyfight!" Soon, the whole audience cheered.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World," Naoki said with his buddy holding onto the flag.

"I fight for Carnival World," Samuel revealed as the flag of his deck revealed a purple flag with the symbol of a circus tent with assorted colors and balloons in the background, floating around it.

"Gao would love to see this," Kyosuke said, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Kuguru texted me that she, Baku and Kiri were going to hang out at CASTLE later and tomorrow to cheer him some more," Jun said.

* * *

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

(N: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Naoki has the first move," Paruko said.

"Charge and draw! Look alive, newbie! I pay one gauge and call Awl Pike Dragon to the center," Naoki said, calling a red dragon with bronze armor on his body with an eye guard covering his forehead and holding two lances that appeared in the center of his field, gripping his lances. "Attack the fighter!"

Awl Pike growled in excitement as he flew over and struck in front of Samuel, slamming off two life points.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 8/Gauge: 2)

(N: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Your move."

"Not bad, but thanks to that, we are in the first act of the performance," Samuel said as his opponent and monsters sweat dropped. "Draw. I charge and I draw! I play the set spell, the Silver Ticket." An orb with the kanji for "Silver Ticket" appeared by the side of the Carnival World Buddyfighter.

"The Silver Ticket? How does that work," Kyosuke asked.

"For those who don't know, the Silver Ticket allows me to add a card into the gauge every time my Performers start their performance. As for what happens later, that will be a surprise that will be announced later," Samuel explained, putting the crowds in the stands in confusion.

"Well, it makes sense that Carnival World is a new world, so it's up to you when to tell us," Naoki said.

"Exactly, my new friend. Now, I call to the center the female devourer of fire: Flame Swallower, Miracle and to the left, the daredevil of tightropes: Fire Tightrope Walker, Sol," the Carnival World Buddyfighter said dramatically.

In the center appeared a girl with red hair and in a white jumpsuit with red tassels on the shirt area and also holds a white cane. On the left, a fire twirler man who has shaggy light brown hair, which is about chin-length and grey eyes. He wears a long-sleeved, red and black striped collar shirt, worn under a plain vest. He also wears black pants and black ballet shoes appeared. Both monsters bowed to the crowd of students as they cheered, as if they were happy to come onto the field.

"What's with the showing off," Jun asked.

"The Performers from Carnival World live for attention in their acts. In a buddyfight, I suppose there would be no difference," Shiden said.

"Now, I activate Miracle's skill, paying two gauge and one life to deal 2 damage." Sol jumped above and looked down at Naoki, took in some air and breathed out fire at him, dealing 2 damage. "Now that's done, I cast Round of Applause, letting me gain 4 gauge."

"Like that, the new student used his monster to inflict a heavy amount of damage, charged up his gauge, and due to his set spell, Silver Ticket, a card from his deck goes into his gauge. Talk about a chain of skills," Paruko announced.

"Sol, show that dragon how you handle fire!" Sol chuckled, as he took a twirler, which lit on fire on both ends and threw it at Awl Pike Dragon, who was surprised by it, but got sucker-punched by Sol's kick, destroying him.

"Next is Miracle!" Miracle jumped high in the air and flew down, landing a strong kick onto the opponent, dealing 2 more damage.

"Ouch! Talk about a big hit," Paruko announced.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 7/Gauge: 6)

(N: 6/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Okay. Those Performers surprised me a bit, but not anymore. I draw! Charge and draw! I cast Dragon Flame on that Flame Swallower, Miracle," Naoki said, summoning up the fiery dragon's head that incinerated Miracle.

"That card's got some spice, doesn't it," Samuel said.

"If you think that was spicy, I hope you can stomach this. I call Blade Wing Dragon to the left and buddy call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right." Soon, the Armordragon in knight's armor appeared at the right position and on the left, a red wyvern-like dragon with multiple spikes on its ridges of its wings and two long horns on its heads appeared.

"Due to calling Extreme Sword Dragon, Naoki gains one life point due to Buddy Gift," Paruko explained as Naoki's life returned to 7, tying with Samuel's.

"Extreme Sword Dragon, attack the fighter!"

"Time to strike," Extreme Sword was about to slash the opponent until out of nowhere, he was captured and bound by a large ring of fire, stopping his attack and surprising the audience as well as Naoki.

"What the what? Extreme Sword Dragon's attack has been stopped by a ring of fire, but how," Paruko gasped.

"What the? How did that happen," Naoki gasped as Samuel chuckled a bit.

"My Sol is to blame for that. You see, when you brought your monster in to rumble, Sol's skill activated, allowing me to pay one gauge and keep it from attacking until your turn's done," Samuel explained, making his opponent gasped even more.

"You know what that means? Sol's ability keeps even monsters who can Double or Triple Attack again for the rest of the turn. A totally tricky card," Kylie gasped.

"Not only that, Silver Ticket's skill activates, allowing Samuel to add another card into the gauge," Jun said as Samuel increased his gauge to 7.

"Looks like Carnival World's more tricky than I thought, but still, I can attack you with Blade Wing Dragon!"

"Actually, no. I cast Intermission Time, which nullifies your attack and gives me one life, all at the price of one gauge," the Carnival World user said, keeping the Red Dragon at bay and regaining one life.

"No way!"

"End of move."

"What's an intermission," Kylie asked.

"It's like a time when performers take a break after a performance before another one begins or continue with another act of the performance," Jun said as he scratched his chin, "But I'm more surprised that this guy uses his deck like he's performing and he's the ringmaster of the show."

"Kind of reminds me how Tetsuya uses the 72 Pillars when he dances with them during his buddyfights. Maybe we should ask him to hang out with us later," Kyosuke said.

* * *

(S: 8/Gauge: 6)

(N: 7/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"This is crazy! The American Buddyfighter has come out of its opponent's turn with 6 gauge and 8 life to his name. I can see why they say Carnival World's unpredictable," Paruko announced.

"I draw! Charge and draw! I cast Curtain Call," Samuel declared as Fire Tightrope Walker, Sol went through curtains and disappeared, much to the audience's surprise.

"Wow, a disappearing act, but where did his monster go," Paruko said.

"When I use Curtain Call on a monster of mine, it is sent to the Drop Zone and I take another Performer from my deck that has the same size or less as him to my hand. In this case," Samuel said, pulling out a card from his mask-like core gadget and showing it to his opponent, "It's my main star, Circus Magician."

"Wow! From one act of the performance to another, Samuel Kagan surprises us with another tricky skill," Paruko announced.

"Now, I cast Fancy Trick-Fire Breathing," Samuel continued as he played a spell that blasted a breath of fire that blasted Blade Wing Dragon without a second's notice, "Which destroys any Size 2 monster or less."

"But why didn't he destroy Extreme Sword Dragon? It was more dangerous than Blade Wing," Ricky asked.

"Maybe he was being cautious of Blade Wing Dragon's Move ability since it could block the attack," Daigo said.

"I pay 2 gauge and call Neon Magician to the center!" On the center was a man in a light blue tuxedo with a handlebar mustache and carried glass balls in a belt around his waist, each one has a small ball of colored gas.

"Time to dazzle the audience," the recently called magician said.

"First, Neon, you need to bring a special guest to share the spotlight, right," Samuel asked, as Neon Magician nodded in reply.

Neon Magician took from his belt and threw at the right position and as the orb quickly broke on the platform, the gas from it began to leak out.

"What is that, man," Naoki asked.

"I wonder that, as well," the Buddyfight announcer said as the gas began to form into an amorphous blob that began to change into various shapes.

"Meet Neon Wisp. By using Neon Magician's skill and paying one gauge, I can call him from my hand, or, more obviously, the Drop Zone without paying its Call Cost," Samuel said as Neon Wisp changed into a thumbs-up, confirming his words. "Since I activated Neon Magician's ability, Silver Ticket rewards me with another card in my gauge. Now, Neon Wisp, attack the fighter!"

Neon Wisp flew over and changed into a lion, ready to strike at Naoki until…

"I cast Red Dragon Shield!" The gigantic shield equipped with a large red dragon's head took the impact of the wisp's attack, causing to fly back to its original position and the shield retaliated with an orb of fire that blasted back at Samuel, reducing his life points to 7.

"I remember that card!" Kyosuke said as he quickly remembered his buddyfight with Genji, "That card blocks an opponent for two gauge and does damage to the opponent at the same time."

"Risky hit to do that, but, like in show biz, you got to roll with the punches. Now, Neon Magician, attack Extreme Sword Dragon!"

"Here's a souvenir from a star! Hope you like it," Neon Magician said as he threw the glass orbs which destroyed him.

"End of move."

"And with that, Samuel's turn is done. Not much change in either players' life points, but seeing that they're tied, one move could change the mood of this match. I just wonder which," Paruko announced.

* * *

(S: 7/Gauge: 4)

(N: 7/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Your move."

'Hmmm… I don't have much and I just lost my buddy. While, this guy is just all over the place. First, he calls his buddy and next, his Neon Magician can call those Wisps, which can take over his field. I need a card that can clinch this for me,' Naoki thought before taking a draw and charged and draw again and as he drew his card, he took a big smile.

"Seeing that Naoki just smiled, he seems to be planning something big now," Paruko said.

"I cast Dragonic Charge, but I'll use that earned gauge for something big," Naoki said as he pulled out a glowing card, "I pay three gauge and since I have at four Red Dragons in my drop zone, I call to the center Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon!"

"Did he just say?"

"A Super Armordragon?"

"Whoa!"

Soon, the field began to erupt with fire as a gigantic dragon, similar in body size to Blade Wing Dragon came out of the flames. It was mostly red armor, only having orange armor on its wings, torso, knees and back and green crystals and eyes. As it roared, it showed that its mouth was also shining green.

"Oh my word! Naoki has called a super rare Size 3 Super Armordragon with 9000 power, 7000 defense and 2 critical and even has a one card Soulguard. Talk about going all out," Paruko announced as the gigantic Super Armordragon flew in the air and stared down Samuel like a prey to him.

"That dragon looks very powerful," Ricky shuttered in fear over the colossal Super Armordragon.

"Not surprising. A Super Armordragon is a legendary dragon from Dragon World, possessing armor that surpassed their previous forms. I can probably assume that Blade Wing Dragon used to be its previous form before becoming that, which makes it a perfect match for Naoki's deck," Shiden explained as he and the others looked back intensely at the match.

"You're looking at my top fighter. Before I attack though, I cast Dragonic Grimoire, discarding the rest of my hand and getting three more cards." The dragonic wisp flew in and out of the spell seal in Naoki's hand, turning into the tablet before drawing three more cards.

"So, you're going all out with me, huh," Samuel questioned.

"If I can't predict your tricks, I have to give it my all and see where that goes," Naoki answered.

"Okay, well, let me see what you got!"

I cast another Dragon Flame to destroy Neon Magician," Naoki said, using the spell to destroy its target.

"Until next time," Neon screamed as he was destroyed by the engulfing flames.

"Now, Vajra, attack the fighter! Glimmering Dragon Burn," Naoki commanded as Vajra charged a powerful green beam of light and fired at Samuel, blasting off two life.

"What a devastating move from Naoki! What's worse about this is that Vajra Blaster Dragon has a Double Attack," Paruko announced just as the Super Armordragon fired a second beam at Samuel, knocking off two more life. again.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 3/Gauge: 4)

(N: 7/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"The way that it stands now, Samuel better have a final trick up his sleeve, or he's done," Kyosuke said.

"The way that he's been playing, I wouldn't put it past him to have something else. Remember, he still has his buddy in his hand and hasn't called him yet," Jun said as the others looked over Circus Magician hanging on his makeshift trapeze, swinging back and forth on it.

"Ok, Naoki, you clearly gave me a good start to this. However," Samuel said as he took his mask-like Core Gadget and put it on his face and soon, cape appeared, wrapped on his neck and flowing down his back, "If you think that you can steal the show with that, well…" Samuel pointed up in the air as a spotlight from nowhere was shining down on him. "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

"Showtime," Naoki muttered.

"I'm confused. Does that mean what exactly," Paruko asked in confusion.

"What does that mean," Ricky asked.

"I don't really know, but maybe it means he's getting ready for his final move or something," Kyosuke said.

"First, I pay 1gauge and buddy call my main star!" Soon, Circus Magician vanished from behind Samuel and reappeared in a flash of light and confetti, giving a bow. "Circus Magician, to the center!"

"Now that Magical Performer, Circus Magician has been called, Samuel regains one life point, thanks to Buddy Gift, but what surprise will this clown give us?"

"Next, I activate Silver Ticket's second ability," Samuel continued, pointing to his two card hand, "Since I only have two cards in my hand, I can send it to the Drop zone in exchange for two more cards." The set spell disappeared as Samuel drew two new cards.

"With that, Samuel may have a second chance," the Danger World student said.

"Well, if it means that he has something to beat that Super Armordragon, his best choice would be to use link attacks to defeat it twice due to its Soulguard," Jun said, looking down at Vajra Blaster Dragon, then to Naoki, "Then do enough damage to the opponent as well."

"Even so, unless he has an impact card, that choice won't help him," Shiden added.

"Next, I call Balancing Elephant to the left!" A large elephant appeared, wearing clown make-up on his face and a blue cape while holding a large beach ball on his nose.

"Even if you use a link attack between your monsters, it won't be enough to win you the game," Naoki gloated.

"Maybe, as it stands now, but I have one more trick up my, or should I say, Circus Magician's sleeve?" Soon, Circus Magician pulled his wand, whisked it around and as he did, a colorful blast began to illuminate around him and his fellow Performers.

"Wow! It's like Circus Magician getting ready for the final act with his performers! I can't wait," Paruko said in awe as the audience began to get excited.

"By paying 2 gauge, my Circus Magician allows him and his friends the chance to perform a second time after their first," Samuel said.

"If I make that out clearly, it means that his monsters can Double Attack," Paruko screamed in awe.

"Then that means…," Naoki said.

"This is the final performance of the show. Now, Circus Magician and Balancing Elephant, give our audience and our fellow guests your thanks with a link attack!" Circus Magician began to laugh as Balancing threw his ball in the air and the magician whacked it like a baseball with his wand, giving it a powerful glow as it exploded right in front of Vajra Blaster, defeating it.

"The powerful Super Armordragon has been defeated! However, it comes back because of its Soulguard. But, with Circus Magician's effect, all his monsters have Double Attack, allowing another strike," Paruko said.

"This time with Neon Wisp's assistance, Circus Magician, attack the Super Armordragon," Samuel commanded as Circus Magician used his magic to support his teammate, empowering him to strike Vajra Blaster Dragon again, destroying once and for all.

"No way! My dragon!"

"Neon Wisp, attack the fighter again," Samuel declared.

"No way! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!"

"Then, Balancing Elephant takes a turn!" The elephant threw his ball right at Naoki, lowering his life to four.

"Now that Samuel has taken down the colossal Size 3 Super Armordragon and cleared his opponent's center, what will happen next," Paruko announced.

Naoki gulped at what was coming next since his opponent still had four gauge left, as well as two cards in his hand.

"I cast another Round of Applause and…," As Samuel picked up a card from his hand, it began to glow, "Time for the Final Phase! Since I have 3 life and you have 4, as well as having no monsters in your center, I cast my impact!"

Soon, confetti fell onto the field as Circus Magician began to conjure up powerful winds that swirled the confetti into a powerful tornado. "Here it comes! The Grand Finale!" and threw right at Naoki, who was overtaken by the wind funnel and his points were knocked down to 0.

* * *

(S: 3/Gauge: 0)

(N: 0/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Samuel Kagan."

Samuel took off his mask and cape as he, along with Circus Magician, bowed together as the whole audience roared in cheers over the new student's victory.

"There it is! The winner of today's match is the new 7th grade transfer student from America, Samuel Kagan wins his first Buddyfight here at Aibo Academy." Paruko said as she hovered down to Samuel, "Hello! Everybody is dying to hear some words from you."

"Thank you kindly," Samuel said as he got closer to the microphone and spoke, "As a new student, I hope I can make Carnival World popular around Aibo Academy, Cho-Tokyo, Japan and the whole world and I want to hello and thanks to my new school, so thanks to all who came to watch!"

The whole audience roared again in cheers and applause over the new student as Samuel waved off his hat to the crowds as his buddy waved back as well. As they did, Kyosuke and Daigo stared down intensely at Samuel and Circus Magician as the Carnival World buddyfighter caught the Danger World Buddyfighter staring down at him with an intense gaze and gave one back.

* * *

The next day, during one Kyosuke's shifts, he was talking to Shuutaro about the buddyfight between Samuel and Naoki and especially about Carnival World while the Danger World employee was doing inventory, stacking some new booster packs that recently released…

"Carnival World, huh? That world's all the rage overseas," Shuutaro said, helping his employee with inventory.

"Really? Then why hasn't more Buddyfighters with that world has been shown in Japan yet," Kyosuke asked.

"They probably have. However, not many buddyfighters has used that world publicly yet, so maybe the Buddy Card Office probably cleared to be available now. Since this Samuel dude recently transferred to your school, maybe he's like a beta tester, or someone to use that world to see how it works in a Buddyfight," The CASTLE Shop manager explained.

"Well, it looked to me that it works really well in a Buddyfight to me yesterday. Samuel used his deck like a pro, like he was the ringmaster, especially when he used his crew gadget like a prop in a show or something," Kyosuke said.

"He could've gotten in tune with his deck. You have, when you used your Duel Dragons in a Buddyfight," Shuutaro said, prompting Kyosuke to take his deck out.

"Yeah, I have," Kyosuke muttered, almost forgetting he was carrying a box of booster packs. He quickly snapped of it before placing it on the table. "That was close." As he looked outside of the store, he saw Gao and Axia looking out at the Super Shopping Mall's Aquarium/Buddyfight stage.

'So Gao came… With Axia, too. Maybe he got over Drum leaving to train,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

Outside of the store, the Sun Fighter and Dragowizard were talking to each other…

"So, Gao-wow, when did you get interested in Buddyfighting? Was it after meeting Drum," Axia inquired.

"Nah. I was already into it. Through that, I met Kyosuke and soon, we both drew our buddy rare and poof! Now, Drum's my buddy," Gao said.

"Then, how come you've been so bummed that I'm here instead of Drum-kins? Don't you like buddyfighting for the sake of it? Forget about the silly details and please consider buddyfighting with me, Gao-wow," Axia pleaded.

"It just seems without him, you know," Gao said, looking down on onto the floor, until Shuutaro and Kyosuke came over to say hi.

"Gao," Kyosuke greeted.

"Hey, Gao! What's up, little dude," Shuutaro greeted as well as he looked down to see Axia, "Whoa, a Dragowizard! So, you're the one that Kyo here told me about! I gotta say, I never met one before."

"Greetings. I'm Qinus Axia. For the moment, I'm standing in for Gao's temporary Buddy," Axia said.

"What," Gao gasped, "He's not really my buddy." Kyosuke sweat dropped at that statement.

'Still… At least he came here…,' Kyosuke said in thought.

"No way! You're the Store Champion," someone shouted inside the store, getting Gao's attention off the current situation.

"What's going on in there," Gao asked.

"It's that person again," Kyosuke muttered, knowing what was going on in the store.

The three humans plus Dragowizard turned around to see that it was the CASTLE store delinquent, Kenta Zakoyama with his friends, Ryo and Shirou, standing behind him. In front of them and the person Kenta was yelling at was a young girl wearing a teal and white sleeveless hoodie over a green short sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts, white long socks and light brown sneakers. This person had the hood over her head, concealing her identity.

"Some kid called Wind. The current top ranked champion of the store," Shuutaro said.

"So, you saying all I have to do is beat you in a Buddyfight and I become the champion of this place," Kenta asked.

"You got it," Wind said.

"You ill-mannered mongrel…," An old, but regal voice said as small light appeared in front of Wind, increased in size, and in place was a small round green bird-like monster with red eyes and yellow irises, a yellow helmet with a small blade held on top, a red collar and three ring-like tails with a tuft of red feathers at the end of each of them, flying in front of Kenta.

"A buddy monster," Kenta said in shock with his friends having the same expression of shock.

"Pitting three against one is uncivilized! You scoundrels should be ashamed," the small bird scolded.

"You're doing it again," Wind interrupted, taking off the blade from the buddy monster's head and throwing it behind her.

The buddy squawked in fear as he flew back to get it and said, "I told not to mess with my plumage!"

Wind stepped closer to Kenta. "Forget about him. You're still going to Buddyfight me, aren't you," she asked.

"Uh, sure," Kenta accepted, trying to get over the shock of what just happened.

Soon after that, the mall's Buddyfight stage began to activate as Wind went to her side of the stage and Kenta, with his crew, went to their side. As that happened…

"So, what's the deal with this Wind person," Gao asked the manager and Kyosuke, who were watching the stage resemble itself.

"A mysterious case. All we know that this kid's out Store Champion and a 5th grader in Aibo, but not listed in the school rankings," Shuutaro explained.

"Wonder why," Gao pondered as he looked over to the stage.

"I suppose she didn't pressure of being the best in winning Buddyfights. Some buddyfighters aren't about that," Kyosuke said.

"Right! There are some people who play the game for the fun of it," Shuutaro agreed as Gao gasped about what he said. Right then…

"Raise the flag," The two fighters said.

"I fight for Danger World!" Kenta revealed his Danger World flag with his buddy, Armorknight Ogre, behind him.

"And I fight for Dungeon World," Wind revealed her world's flag, which depicted a brown flag with a treasure chest and a wooden wand with a lit fire on top of it crossing a sword. Her buddy was the same bird's actual form, but was twice as large as her and had a thinner body with wings that had actual daggers as feathers. As for Wind's core gadget, it was a small ball with the core gem on top of it.

"There's a world I never heard of," Gao said in shock.

"Yeah, Gao. Dungeon World was just recently released a while ago, along with Carnival World," Kyosuke said.

"Carnival World? Why does that ring a bell," Gao said?

"Because the new student at school just used that world yesterday during that fight against Naoki Tatsuo," Kyosuke said, taking out his phone and pulling up the Buddyfight page and showed it to Gao. "Samuel Kagan, a new transfer student from America, enrolled yesterday and he's one of the beta players for Carnival World, or least that's what everyone is saying on the page."

"Wow. Wished I saw the fight," Gao said.

"You'll probably see him later at the store," Shuutaro said as he turned back to the match, "but, I think this buddyfight may be a little more important at the moment." The others turned back to the fighting stage as well.

* * *

(A/N: For this fight, Wind will be 'W' until her identity is revealed. Also, the adventure of Drum training in Dungeon World will be skipped due to length of chapter. Sorry for those who were wanting to see that, but it will be explained why at the end of the chapter. As for now, enjoy the Buddyfight.)

* * *

(W: 10/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"What's the holdup? Charge and draw already unless you're getting second thoughts and are too scared to fight me," Kenta teased.

"You ill mannered mongrel! Prepare to learn a lesson you'll never forget," The large bird-esque Buddy monster scolded as Wind spun her core gadget on her finger.

"This is going to be great! There's nothing better than this game! Let's start to burn it up! I charge and draw," Wind said, "Because it's time to play! I call Gummy Slime to the center!"

In the center, a small, pink and squishy peach-shaped creature with small yellow wings and big eyes appeared on the field as it squealed, "Gumimimi!"

"I never saw anyone use Dungeon World before. This is pretty cool," Gao said.

"It's getting popular and a lot more players have started using it," Shuutaro said, turning to Gao and Kyosuke, "They said not knowing what will happen is what it makes so fun to use."

"Wow! Maybe, I should check out this world myself," Gao said, impressed as Axia looked up to Gao.

"You'd do that," Axia said in wonder.

"I could see you playing this world. It's like me using Ancient World: exciting to use a different world. I know Ricky would feel great with that," Kyosuke said.

Back to the match…

"Gummy Slime, on my command! Attack!" The little Dungeon Enemy flew up and smushed on Kenta's face as his friends were grossed out by the attack, which did two damage. Kenta quickly threw it back to its position as it finished its attack.

"End of move."

* * *

(W: 10/Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"You ok, man," Ryo asked as Kenta was trying to wipe his face off.

"Yuck! That was so wrong!" Kenta said, disgusted as he drew, followed by a charge and draw. "Whatever that was, I'll get rid of it!"

The Gummy Slime began to jump up in anger over what Kenta said about it, fuming.

"What's wrong? Can't take a hit," Wind said.

"Whatever! I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center and Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the right!" The bull-like Armorknight and small Clash Dragon appeared on the designated positions, roaring and growling as Gummy Slime shivered in fear.

Soon after they were called, someone was walking over to where Gao, Kyosuke and Shuutaro were watching the fight as he said. "Not bad. Strong offense works best Danger World, but I wonder how that will happen against Dungeon World," that person commented, getting the three's attention as they turned and saw a young man with slightly dark skin with silver hair with a small ponytail tied in the back and blue eyes. He wore a white and blue shirt under a brown Western-style jacket, black jeans and blue sneakers and wore a brown cowboy's hat. He turned to the others, saying "Howdy. Nice Buddyfight, huh?"

"Hey, you're Samuel Kagan. The new student from yesterday," Kyosuke gasped in awe.

"Yes sir, I am," Samuel said, taking a better at Kyosuke, as well as Gao, "And you're the kid I saw glaring at me yesterday after my win."

Kyosuke sweat dropped as he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, I am. I'm Kyosuke Akiyama," Kyosuke pointed to the other two, "And this is Gao Mikado, his friend, Qinus Axia and my boss/Guardian, Shuutaro, but everyone calls him CASTLE Store Manager."

"Hey," Gao greeted.

"Sup," Shuutaro added.

"A pleasure to meet you," Qinus Axia said.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. I was wanting to visit any card stores in the city after school, but I didn't know I see a Buddyfight with someone using Dungeon World. Who's playing," Samuel said.

"On one side, there's Kenta Zakoyama, a user of Danger World who like to mess with people around the place with his buds," Gao said.

"Sounds downright wrong," Samuel scowled a bit.

"It does sounds indecent," Axia agreed.

"He's alright. Just a casual trouble maker," Shuutaro said, pointing to the right, "Over there is the Store Champion, Wind, who's a 5th grader at Aibo."

"Sweet! I want to see more of this fight," Samuel said.

Back to the fight, Armorknight Minotaur attacked and destroyed Gummy Slime and then, Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga did three more damage to Wind, taking her down to 7 life.

* * *

(W: 7/Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Alright! Here we go! Draw! Charge and draw," Wind declared, making her have 5 card in hand. "Now I call the Scout, Criticizing Kirwa to the right and Fledging Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the left!"

On the left appeared a small boy with fiery orange hair and wore googles underneath it. He was also wore steel armor on the upper part of his body with a red tunic worn underneath, orangish-brown adventure gloves, brown pants with red boots. He also held a small red sword and small shield.

On the right appeared a young man with spiky blue hair, wore a blue cape, armlets, a brown belts with compartments filled with tools, dark blue pants and brown boots. He also whipped around a light blue whip.

"I also discard a card and equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker," Wind said as she gained a silver sword with a wing-like hilt in her left hand and green and gold shield on her right.

"Amazing! It's like the Gao formation," Gao said in awe, making Samuel raise an eyebrow.

"Gao formation? What's that," Samuel asked.

"It's like when Gao's tactic when he equips an item and calls two monsters on the right and left when he Buddyfights," Kyosuke said.

"Ok! Well, I would like to see you fight, Gao, when I get to see the chance and maybe with your buddy there," Samuel nodded in understanding as he looked down to Axia.

"Well, you will, but my actual buddy is training and Axia is taking his place at the moment," Gao half-lied.

"Really?"

Back to the fight…

"I link attack with Glory Seeker and Ocker Glaser on Armorknight Minotaur! Let's rock it, Ocker," Wind said as she began to lead the attack.

"Right! To Adventure," Ocker shouted as the tag team slashed down Minotaur, destroying him.

"That was a waste of a link attack," Kenta teased, "What was that about?"

"Totally lame," Ryo and Shirou added. However, Ocker Glaser was able to strike Kenta and did 1 damage, surprising him.

"Not really. When she link attacked with Ocker and another Adventurer, which her Glory Seeker was, it acitvated his skill, allowing him to Penetrate," Shuutaro said.

"So, these guys work better with link attacks. Totally awesome," Gao said in happiness.

"Now, Kirwa, your turn! Attack the fighter," Wind commanded in a playful tone.

"Here I go! Let's whip it up," Kirwa shouted, whipping Kenta and doing 2 more damage.

"End of move."

* * *

(W: 7/Gauge: 4)

(K: 5/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"So far, so good. This Wind's got some tricks," Axia said.

"Yeah. But, I don't think Kenta's down yet," Kyosuke added.

"Got me there with that link attack, but not this time! I draw! Charge and draw," Kenta said, adding another card to the gauge and drawing another card, "I pay one gauge and cast Crimson Slash on that annoying Kirwa!" Soon, a dark crescent-shaped blade appeared in Kenta's hand and threw it at the blue haired Adventurer.

"Gone so soon? I should've wrote a will," Kirwa said, as he was destroyed, making Ocker and Wind gasp in shock.

"That was nice, so let's try that again! I pay another gauge for another Crimson Slash! This time for Ocker Glaser!"

"Adventure's so fleeting," Ocker screamed as he was destroyed as well.

"How ill mannered," Wind's buddy squawked.

"Her field is bare, except for her item. This could be bad for her," Axia said.

"Now, I pay two gauge and send Gaelcorga to the drop zone," Kenta shouted as he threw his card in the air as it created a swirling darkness that absorbed Gaelcorga, "My ace! Armorknight Demon to the center!"

Soon, the deadly dual-wielding blaster demon of Danger World appeared in the center position as it roared, "Demon!"

"To seal the deal, I call to the right Bluechase Dragon, Garg," Kenta continued, calling the small Duel Dragon as it gave a small roar as well. "Armorknight Demon, attack the fighter!"

"Demon!" Armorknight Demon roared as it raised its blaster and fired a powerful blast right at Wind.

"Here we go," Wind's buddy squawked as the blast hit dead-on the fighter, dealing three damage.

"Alright! Let's do another! Armorknight Demon, attack the fighter again," Kenta commanded again as his deadly size 3 charged another blast and fired.

"INCOMING!" Wind and her buddy braced for impact as the attack hit its mark again, blasting her life down to 1.

"Yes! A Trident Cannon right to the face," Kenta cheered with his friends following the cheer as well.

"That Wind player's already down to 1 life point. Not much of a champion," Axia said.

"Go on, Garg, seal the victory!" Garg roared in reply and was about to attack until…

"I cast Pillar of Fire," Wind said as Garg was consumed in a spinning pillar of fire and came out toasted before going to the drop zone.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 0)

(W: 1/Gauge: 4)

* * *

Wind got up and took a small breath. "Whoo! That was almost heavy." She then looked at her hand. "No way! I only got one card left. Good thing I'm not the panicky type."

"I guess the wind blew them all the way," Axia joked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. She's not really caring about that though," Samuel said.

"Yeah! She's not even fazed by that at all," Gao agreed.

"Your move."

"Draw! Alright," Wind said, taking another look at her new hand and took out one card, "I'll think I'll charge this one."

"He's really letting it rip out there," Gao said, making Samuel and Kyosuke sweat drop and chuckle nervously.

'Yeah. _He _is,' They thought at the same time.

"It's time to cast Rolling Stone!" A large boulder appeared, rolling through the stage and squishing Demon into a cartoon pancake before being destroyed.

"Oh man, My Demon," Kenta gasped in horror over the lost of his monster.

"That's not all. I cast Oracle of Tuval, so I get three more cards," Wind explained as the card turned into a book, flipped some pages and out came three more cards.

"I guess it works like Dragonic Grimoire. Not bad," Kyosuke said.

"Time to play, everyone! Gummy Slime to the center and right, plus another Scout!"

"Gumimi!" They squealed simultaneously.

"Time for redemption," the Scout Adventurer said.

"My center Gummy Slime, let's do it! Attack the fighter," Wind commanded as the slime jumped and gave Kenta a big ol' kiss on his face, dealing two damage before going back and giving the man some air.

"That slime must not be his favorite," Samuel grimaced.

"Glad I'm not in his shoes," Kyosuke added.

"Time to rock it! My right Gummy Slime attacks!"

Kenta picked up a card from his hand quickly, "Not again! I cast Battle Aura Circle!" The red shield surrounded Kenta and his friends bounced back the attacking Gummy Slime.

"Ok, then. Kirwa. you're up!" Kirwa gave a whip near Kenta's person, dealing two damage.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 1/Gauge: 0)

(W: 1/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"What do you know? This Wind's made a game of it," Axia commented.

"Kenta doesn't have anything in his hand, so I say this wind blown any his chances," Samuel said.

"Yeah, but let's see where this goes with his turn," Kyosuke added.

"Your move."

"Say your goodbyes, because you're done! I draw," Kenta yelled.

We'll see," Wind said, spinning her core gadget on her finger again.

Charge and draw!" Kenta smirked. "I cast Survival Chance!" Kenta drew two cards, increasing his hand to three. "Next is Lord Aura Meditation! Finally, I cast Thunder Devastation!" He slammed his hand onto the platform and soon, Wind's monsters were vaporized.

"My monsters! What on earth am I going to do," Wind said in worry.

"Ha! Now I buddy Call Armorknight Ogre to the center position!"

"Ogre!" The trademark Armorknight roared as Kenta's points increased to 2 by his Buddy Gift.

"It was sketchy there for a second, but this winner's going to be CASTLE Store champion! Now, Ogre, attack the fighter!"

"Ogre!" The Armorknight leapt across the center field and ran towards its target as Wind crossed her arms to shield herself.

"Oh man, I don't know what to do!" Ogre threw his club and blasted her with his back blasters, taking away the rest of Wind's life points.

"I think the fat lady has sung," Axia said as Wind's life hit 0, but suddenly…

"I destroy Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker," Wind said, as she was surrounded by a knight's bronze and blue armor. As it was destroyed, her life point counter above her became a question mark.

"She's down, but not out," Samuel said as he and the others wondered what was going to happen.

"Why are the life points unknown," Gao pondered.

"You see, guys. Even Glory Seeker's an item card, when your life points hit zero, you can destroy it and draw a card. If that card's a spell, well, just kick back and watch," Shuutaro said.

Back to Wind, she threw her core gadget back and forth as she said, "Well, is it? Can it be? Come on!" She drew the card and it was…

"Well, is it a spell card," Axia said.

The card she drew was Oracle of Tuval and as she discarded it, her life points became 3.

"Her life became 3 whole points," Gao said in happiness.

"Talk about a final lifeline! She's staying in there," Samuel cheered.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 2/Gauge: 0)

(W: 3/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Your move."

"I draw!" As she drew her card, she carefully looked at the card. "This doesn't look right. I'm not going to charge. I'm going to cast Dangerous Fuse!" Soon, two cards appeared in front of her. "Pop quiz time! Which one of these cards is Pillar of Fire!"

Kenta gasped in confusion. "Uh… the right one?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct! If you were wrong, this card would've went to my gauge, so thanks a million for that because now I get to add it to my hand," Wind laughed.

"Her fights really bring crowds in! They really love being in suspense," Shuutaro said.

"Good! Doesn't hurt to add a little fear in an act," Samuel said, "That's what makes Buddyfights amazing!"

"I wasn't in suspense. I knew the whole time," Axia bluffed as Kyosuke and Samuel chuckled.

"I get it now," Gao realized, bringing the attention to him, "The reason I love buddyfighting is because of the rush when I play! When I fight, I feel like I'm totally charged up!"

Kyosuke sighed in happiness, "Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Every buddyfight I've ever been in is a total thrill ride," Gao said as Wind used Pillar of Fire to roast Armorknight Ogre, destroying him. "But you can't wait for them. You got to make them happen! Every card and move you play. It's up to the player to bring his deck to life!"

"Right, Gao," Kyosuke said, getting his attention, "I can get it when Drum left to train, you felt a little lost, but like I said, that's temporary. You can never let struggle hold you back."

Gao gasped at what he said and nodded in understanding, "Yeah! If we already keep trying and fight through. By staying positive and never quit or give up and when you unite with your friends, that's when you really gone to the next level! I get it! That's what you've been trying to tell me, right, Kyosuke?"

"Well, not in those words, but yeah. As a friend and rival, I won't let you feel down because I can tell you and Drum will be the best rivals my buddy and I will have," Kyosuke said, pulling out a fist in respect.

"I don't get what's going on," Samuel scratched his head and smiled, "But it seems you guys got it under control or whatever."

"Alright, but…" Gao said as he turned back to the stage, "Now, I really gotta have a Buddyfight right now! I really got someone right away!"

Kyosuke shrugged, "Considering you haven't in a week, you're about due and I think you're about to get a chance."

Back to the fight…

"Last but not least, I pay one gauge and buddy call Bladewing Phoenix to the center!"

The large phoenix flew into the air, flapping his wings and getting ready for battle. "Ill-mannered scoundrels are doomed from the start!"

"Ok, Blade, attack the fighter!"

Blade screeched as he unleashed a barrage of blades from his wings! "Raptor Blades!" All Kenta could do was take the hit as his life points hit zero.

* * *

(K: 0/Gauge: 0)

(W: 3/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Kazane Fujimiya."

Kenta growled as he noticed the name, "Kazane…"

"I won," Kazane shouted in happiness as his buddy, back in mini-form, flew to her side.

"Of course. What were you expecting?"

Kenta and his crew were shocked, to say the least. "I can't believe it! I lost to a girl!"

"Huh? You're saying girls can't buddyfight?"

"Wait? So, that fighter is really a girl," Gao said.

"You humans aren't really perceptive, aren't you," Axia said.

"Actually, that was something else that we knew about 'Wind'. Why she hid her face under her hood is a mystery to us," Kyosuke said as Shuutaro nodded in reply.

"Well, all in all, it was a good match. I can't wait to see another," Samuel said.

"I'll never hear the end of this," Kenta growled as he pointed to Kazane. "Hey, I want a rematch, got it? I was tricked!"

"Sure! You really want to fight me again," Kazane said in a peppy tone.

"Uh, sure. But,next time, I won't go so easy on you."

"Alright!"

Despite losing, Kenta felt slightly better. "I can't believe this. I'm starting to enjoy Buddyfight."

Kyosuke looked to Samuel and narrowed his eyes a bit as he walked to the Carnival World Buddyfighter, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"I know we met, but I…really want to have a Buddyfight with you," Kyosuke shouted, "I know you're tough, but I can't get your fight out of my head, so can you…"

Samuel gave a soft smile, "To tell the truth, I wanted to take you on since yesterday. However," Samuel said as he pointed to the field, "You may want to wait after this one."

On the stage, after Kenta and his friends left, the platform was rising up again and on it was Gao with his arms crossed in confidence!

"Hey, Kazane! Maybe you could consider fighting me next! What do you say," Gao challenged.

"Go, Gao-wow," Axia cheered.

"If Gao is feeling better, I suppose I can wait," Kyosuke smiled.

"I don't know. Who are you," Kazane asked.

"This is most rude, young man! Introduce yourself," Bladewing commanded.

"I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter! It's Mikado! Gao Mikado," Gao shouted, full of vigor.

* * *

**This chapter marks the return of the Sun Fighter! Not to mention, the reveal of Dungeon World and the OC World created by B-rabbit28, Carnival World, which will be used by a great author and pal, Tomorrow's Hero, as well as Naoki Tatsuo by the reviewer, redx1221x, so I hope you like your OCs' debuts! Back to Carnival World, there are two main archetypes with one being Performers! The other will be revealed later in this season as it continues.**

**A reason why I cut Drum's Adventure from this chapter was because whenI planned Samuel's reveal in the beginning of this, I had to decide whether to keep it or leave it. After asking some people, i decided to cut it, but Drum's training will be explained in the next chapter when he returns to Earth.**

**Also, since this chapter starts the Sengoku Arc, I wanted to start a poll like I did for the ABC Cup, where you guys choose my OC's, Kyosuke Akiyama's new decks for the upcoming episodes, as well as Daigo's evolutions. This was explained earlier in the story, but nothing official was set up, so, on my profile, I'll set up a poll about what world you would like to see Kyosuke with: either one of the canon worlds or the recently created Carnival World. It's up to you.**

**Lastly, since I will be returning to college as a sophomore, I will begin creating chapters once or twice a week, so hopefully, I can reach the Gaen Cup by next year or maybe begin Season 2! I do have other story ideas to do, maybe even one to explain Daigo's origins, just to egg the audience on! As for now, for those who are confused about the cards used in Carnival World, here are the stats and original creators:**

**Fire Tightrope Walker, Sol**

**Size: 1**

**Critical: 2**

**Power: 3000**

**Defense: 3000**

**Attribute: Performers **

**Flavor Text: Be careful with fire or else you will burn!**

**Effect: [Counter] "Ring of Fire" When your opponent "Rest" a monster to attack, you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, that monster cannot attack until the end of the turn. You may only use this ability once per turn.**

**Appearance: A fire twirler man who has shaggy light brown hair, which is about chin-length and grey eyes. He wears a long-sleeved, red and black striped collar shirt, worn under a plain vest. He also wears black pants and black ballet shoes. On his hands are 3 to 4 fire batons that he uses to attack his opponent. For counter, he throws his fire batons that surrounded opponent's monster which become a 'cage' caused the monster cannot move. At the end of opponent's turn, the batons return to his hands.**

**Flame Swallower, Miracle**

**Attribute: Performers**

**Size 2**

**Power: 4000**

**Defense: 4000**

**Critical: 2**

"**Fire Belch****"-When this card is called, you can pay 2 gauge and 1 life. If you do, deal 2 damage to your opponent. **

**Appearance: A girl with red hair and in a white jumpsuit with red tassels on the shirt area and also holds a white cane. When attacking or activating her ability, she lights the top of the cane and blows the flame, creating a flamethrower.**

**The Grand Finale!**

**Impact**

**Attribute: Performers**

**You can use this card when you have 2 or more Performers on your field, both you and your opponent has 4 life or less, and your opponent has no monster in the center.**

**Deal 4 damage to your opponent! The card can****'****t be nullified and the damage can****'****t be reduced!**

**Appearance: Ringmaster Loyal, Circus Magician and Balancing Elephant on the stage, taking a bow. When activated, the confetti falling on the field are picked up by winds, which becomes a tornado that hits the opponent.**

**Balancing Elephant**

**Attribute: Performers**

**Size 2**

**Power: 3000**

**Defense: 5000**

**Critical: 3**

**Appearance: A elephant with clown makeup around his face and wearing a small blue cape, balancing a big rubber ball. When attacking, it either uses the ball to roll over and squish the opponent****'****s monster or throws at high speed at the opponent directly.**

**(These cards were created by Story Writer 2015, Mizuhara Yukie, and me. The rights about the ideas belong to Story Writer 2015.)**

**Neon Magician**

**World: Carnival World**

**Size: 2**

**Power: 5000**

**Critical: 3**

**Defense: 2000**

**Effect: [Call Cost] Pay 2 gauge**

**[Act] "Conjure Wisp" You may pay 1 gauge. If you do, call a "Neon Wisp" from your deck or drop zone without paying its [Call Cost]. **

**Attribute: Performers**

**Flavor Text: Where are they from? Heh, heh, a magician never reveals their greatest secrets.**

**Appearance: A man in a light blue tuxedo with a handlebar mustache. Carries around glass balls in a belt around his waist, which he throws to attack or when calling Neon Wisp for his effect. **

**Neon Wisp**

**World: Carnival World**

**Size: 0**

**Power: 3000**

**Critical: 2**

**Defense: 1000**

**Effect: [Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge **

**At end of turn, destroy this card. **

**Attribute: Performers/Ghost**

**Flavor Text: They sparkle and pop with electrical fervor, drawing the awe of all. **

**Appearance: A bright orange ball of light that transforms into various animals. **

**Fancy Trick ****– ****Fire Breathing**

**World: Carnival World**

**Effect: [Cast Cost] Pay 1 gauge**

**[Counter] Destroy a Size 1 or less monster on your opponent's field. **

**Attribute: Performers/Destruction**

**Flavor Text: Oh, it's just as hot as it looks. Trust me.**

**Appearance: The player using the card to breathe a breath of fire that destroy its target.**

**Silver Ticket**

**World: Carnival World**

**Effect: [Set]**

**When a monster activates its effect, put the top card of your deck into your gauge. **

**If you have two or fewer cards in your hand, you can pay 1 gauge and destroy this card, then draw 2 cards!**

**You may only [Set] one "Silver Ticket" on your field. **

**Attribute: Performers/Draw**

**Flavor Text: Young and old, near and far! Welcome all to our grand bazaar!**

**Intermission Time!**

**World: Carnival World**

**Effect: [Cast Cost] Pay 1 gauge**

**You may cast this during an attack on your opponent's turn. **

**[Counter] Nullify the attack and you gain 1 life. **

**Attribute: Defense**

**Flavor Text: So sorry to disappoint, but more to come after the break!**

**(These cards were created by Tomorrow's Hero. All rights about the ideas of these cards belong to him.)**

**Magical Performer, Circus Magician**

**Size 1**

**Power: 4000**

**Defense: 3000**

**Critical: 2**

**Attribute: Performer/Light**

**Call cost: Pay 1 Gauge**

**-Effect: Fabulous Performance-Once per turn, pay 2 gauge. If you do, all size 2 or less [Performers] on your side of the field gain [Double Attack].**

**Appearance: A clown wearing a white happy face mask and clown clothes like armor with red, blue, yellow, green, and orange stripes, long curly hair and a wizard's hat of the same design as his armor. He also holds a staff of different colors with an orb on top that looks like a beach ball. When he appears, he comes in, swinging on his staff like it's a t-bar and lands on his position, spinning around and doing funny poses to the crowd moving. Plus, he doesn't talk much but uses impressions to speak.**

**(This card was created by me. All ideas about the idea of this card belongs to me.)**

**Next time: Gao decides to challenge Kazane, as well as Kyosuke challenges Samuel. Meanwhile, Kiri will decide the next road on becoming a stronger Buddyfighter as a familiar "friend" returns. **

**If that's all, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	32. Advent of New Worlds Part 2

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey **

**Chapter 32: Advent of New Worlds Part 2**

**Episode Basis: The Friends of Dungeon World!**

Part 2 is out, right here, right now! I will also show the results of my poll about Kyosuke's new worlds to use in the second part of this series, so stay tuned! So, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama and Kenji Seiryu. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08 and Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

Samuel: Howdy! Name's Samuel Kagan, a new transfer student from the great US of A, here to spread the greatness of Carnival World, and transferring to Aibo Academy in Cho-Tokyo, Japan to learn more about the game! After buddyfighting a student named Naoki, I later came to CASTLE Card Shop and met Kyosuke and Gao and watched a Buddyfight with someone known as Wind, who was actually a girl, which I kind of knew. Soon, Gao must have though a realization of buddyfighting being fun, even though I had no idea what he was talking about, but it later led to a buddyfight between Kazane, aka, Wind and him and later me against Kyosuke. Only a week here in Japan, and I feel right at home!

* * *

At CASTLE Card Shop's Buddyfight Stage in the Super Shopping Mall District, it was only a moment or two after Gao Mikado, re-energized by the battle between Wind, now known as Kazane Fujimiya and Kenta Zakoyama, ending in the former's win recently challenged her to a Buddyfight. As everyone around the stage, including Kyosuke, Shuutaro, and their new friend, Samuel Kagan, waited for the battle to begin.

Blade, in his mini-form, flew over to Kazane, shouting, "I forbid it! We don't know anything about him!"

"Hiya! Nice to meet you! Sure, I'll take you on," Kazane greeted her challenger casually, causing the little Dungeon Enemy to freak out.

"Am I invisible!?"

Back to the front of the CASTLE Card Shop…

"What kind of world does Gao uses," Samuel asked, turning to Kyosuke.

"Dragon World. Out of everyone I know, he's one of the best to use it, especially with his impact," Kyosuke answered.

"Oh, now I'm really set on watching this," Samuel gasped in glee as he turned back to the beginning Buddyfight.

"A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labrinyth! Let's go," Kazane shouted, drawing her six cards from her Core Gadget.

"I have my eye on you, so no trouble or you'll be answering to me, mister," Blade scolded.

"Ha! Showering the skies with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon Deck, Luminize!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dungeon World!" Soon, Blade changed back to his true form, perching next to Kazane after she revealed her flag.

"And I fight for Dragon World," Gao shouted as the stage around reformed, "You can go first!"

"For real? You want to play this one without your buddy," Kazane asked.

"Drum had some things to take care of. But, don't worry! I'm sure he'll be here when it counts, so I'll be flying solo until he shows," Gao replied as the others continued to watch, but Axia couldn't help but get a worried face about why he couldn't battle with Gao.

"I wanted a duet," Axia sighed.

* * *

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

(G: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Suit yourself! First, I'll draw! Then, I charge," Kazane said, "Watch out! Here I come! I'm going to cast Dangerous Fuse!" The flashing spell in Kazane's hand split into to two cards and in front of Gao, a screen in front appeared. "I love Dungeon World because it's a game within a game! Right! Now, pop quiz time! Which of these two cards in Divine Protection of Shalsana? If you're right, the card's added to my hand. If you're wrong, both of them will be sent to my gauge."

"Basically, you can't lose either way. That's one awesome card," Gao complimented.

"Stop complimenting her game! She's your opponent! Figure out how to stop her from adding more cards in her hand," Axia shouted back.

"Chill out, little Dragowizard! That's how the card works. Can't be helped if he likes it," Samuel said.

"Yeah, but it could be a problem if she got a defense card at the beginning of the game, so he raises a good point about stopping that," Kyosuke said.

"I got to say. That dudette's got game," Shuutaro complimented.

"That one, on the right," Gao chose.

"Ugh, you got Bladewing Phoenix," Kazane grimaced.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Nice guess. You got lucky, but we're just getting started, so there'll be more," Kazane said, moving the two cards chosen by Dangerous Fuse into the gauge. "For now, I call to the center, Gummy Slime!"

"Gummy," squealed the little winged Dungeon Enemy as it appeared.

"Attack!" Gummy Slime started to flutter over to the opponent when…

"I'm going to cast Dragon Breath," Gao casted, using the twin headed dragon spell to burn away Gummy Slime.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 10/Gauge: 5)

(G: 10/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Oh, yikes. He got my Gummy," Kazane pouted.

"Your move."

"My turn for some fun! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon and to the left position, I call Systemic Dagger Dragon!"

"On your command!" The halberd wielding Thunder Knight shouted as he appeared, followed by Systemic Dagger, who roared as he appeared to his position.

"You're going to leave your center open," Kazane wondered.

"The only reason he would do that is to equip an item, right," Samuel asked.

"Right, but Gao does this early in the match for a reason," Kyosuke replied.

"I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao's infamous item equipped on his left hand, reducing his life to 9. "Halberd and Dagger, come on! Let's lead a united front! Let's go," He continued, leaping into action with his two dragons.

Halberd first slashed in, dealing two damage and making Kazane flinched in her casual chibi self. (A/N: you gotta love that! That's my favorite thing about Kazane! It's so cute!)

"Danse Macabre!" Systemic Dagger Dragon continued, slashing in with his blades and claws, dealing two more damage.

"That's not all! Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!" Gao finished the attacks with a great strike from his item, dealing two last damage and gaining one gauge due to his item's ability.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 4/Gauge: 5)

(G: 9/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"6 damage points at once! He's way better than I thought he was," Axia gasped in shock.

"I know! Talk about overwhelming," Samuel squealed.

Kazane was still recovering from the attack. "He's the best fighter I ever seen in ages! I really got to step it up," She muttered as her buddy flew to her side.

"Get up! Counterattack," Blade shouted.

Kazane quickly got up, "I just thought of something that I might work! This game's getting excited!"

Gao couldn't help but smile at his opponent's determination. "That didn't even faze her!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at one of the famous food stands in the mall where they were serving octopus dumplings, Baku, Kuguru, Jun, Kylie and Kiri were patiently waiting for Gao and Kyosuke, who they made plans earlier to have some lunch with them, to get their food, but…

"I can't believe it! I thought they would be here by now," Jun growled as he quickly ate his dumpling in frustration.

"Can't be helped, Jun. The bros stood us up, so they won't mind if I eat their food, right," Baku said, with Kiri agreeing with a nod.

"Well, I'll keep Kyosuke's food safe. After all, he likes his dumplings cold," Kylie said.

"Well, if I know Gao, he probably went looking for Drum already and Kyosuke probably went to help," Kuguru figured. However, two little kids ran past them, talking about a Buddyfight happening at the CASTLE Card shop, catching the five teens' attention.

"That sounds like Gao to me," Kiri said.

"Uh-huh," Kuguru agreed.

"Finally buddyfighting, huh? I wonder who he's fighting," Jun said.

"Let's go find them," Baku said.

* * *

Back to the fight….

"Charge and draw," Kazane said, starting her turn, "Okay! Let's have a do-over! Dangerous Fuse!" Once again, the quiz card drew two more cards. "Name that card! Which one is Gummy Slime?"

"The one on the left," Gao answered.

"Ding-ding, that's correct," Kazane said, causing Gao to cringe.

"That gives her six cards in her hand and Gao only got three in his hand. I guess this dude finally met his match," Shuutaro said.

"Maybe," Kyosuke said.

"Come on, Gao-wow! You can do it," Axia cheered.

"I'm going to cast Cecilia's Spell: Disarm!"

"Hey! What is that?" From the spell, bands entangled around Gao's Steel Fist, causing the wrapped item to blow up and burst, destroying it.

"Aw, yeah! I got to say that was a pretty good cast," Shuutaro said.

Soon, the little lights on Kuguru's hairbands glowed as she and the others came from behind Shuu, Kyosuke and Samuel. "That card can destroy any set spell or item!" Samuel couldn't help but be surprised.

"Wow, you know your stuff, kid. Who are you," Samuel complimented.

"Hey, guys," Kyosuke greeted.

"Hey, nothing! Where were you," Jun growled, showing a glimpse of his eyes.

Kyosuke waved his hands in defense. "Just here, helping Gao and our new friend, Samuel here, from the match yesterday," Kyosuke said, pointed to his new friend, who waved.

"Howdy, nice to meet you," Samuel said.

"Hi. Anyways, what's with the match," Jun said, turning his attention to the match.

"Kazane played that card, paying two gauge to crush Gao's item," Kyosuke informed.

"I call Mimic with a Prize, Fledging Warrior Ocker Glaser and Gummy Slime," Kazane continued, calling another Gummy Slime, the red-haired warrior, and a purple treasure chest with a blob-like creature peeking inside with yellow eyes and its tongue sticking out. "Let's show the Sun Fighter what our world's all about!"

The Dungeon Enemies and Adventurer leapt into action, with Gummy Slime squirting a green slime over to Halberd with the other two leaping towards Gao.

"Halberd," Gao shouted as the green slime glued the Thunder Knight's feet to the platform, keep him stuck. Soon, Mimic wrapped its tongue around Gao's feet and starting chewing on it. Gao tried to throw it off, but got hit by Gummy Slime's attack on his face. Lastly, Ocker finished the attack with a slash from his sword, laughing.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 4/Gauge: 4)

(G: 4: Gauge: 3)

* * *

"Did Gao just lose five life points in one turn," Kiri said in surprise.

"Yep, and it wasn't pretty, despite how cute it looked," Kylie answered.

"Gummy Slime's like glue. It prevents your monsters from moving," Kuguru said.

"He really should studied up about Dungeon World before he started this. Talk about about losing face," Baku gloated.

"And on top of it, that girl's a natural Dungeon World fighter," Shuutaro said.

"It's probably because of her personality. How you act during a buddyfight really makes a difference in your playstyle if you have the cards to match," Kyosuke said, making Kiri gasp in realization.

"He's right. I'm not natural at this or at anything," Kiri muttered under his breath.

"That is such an epic world! It's got so many twists and turns and stuff," Gao shouted.

"I know, right? I love it! It's totally crazy what's going to happen next," Kazane agreed, spinning her Core gadget on her finger, "Not just that, I chose it because it has some potential in it, you know? Like a way to make tons of new friends!"

Gao gasped and smiled at her. "That is a really awesome reason!" Kazane widened her eyes in surprise. "You can add me as a friend for sure!"

"Thanks! It's great to meet other people who likes to play for the fun of it! I'll be up to 100 friends in no time," Kazane said with a smile, with the others smiling over the two Buddyfighters' reasons for playing the game, except for Kiri, who was gripping the rail in conflict.

"The challenge doesn't scare them. I wish I was brave…," Kiri muttered under his breath, but Samuel was the only one who overheard him and frowned over his realization.

Ok, Dagger, help me out here! Go take care of that Gummy Slime," Gao commanded as Systemic Dagger Dragon leapt over to the field as did Gummy Slime. However, Gummy Slime quickly grew scared over the dragon and began to jump around Dagger in fear, but was destroyed in the end.

"Halberd, attack Mimic!" Halberd dragon quickly flew over and struck his lance into Mimic, destroying it, but from it, two lights flew out of it.

"Mimic with a Prize is pretty fun card to use! Whenever it's destroyed, we both have to check the top card of our decks and as long it's not a monster, then…," Kazane said as the top card of her deck showed Oracle of Tuval, "You're golden! I get back one life point." Her life returned to 5.

Back to Gao, where the top card was about to be shown, "And what if it is a monster," Gao said as the top card was Thousand Rapier Dragon, in which he gasped.

"You receive one damage point," Kazane answered, as Gao's life went down to three.

"What a burn!"

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 4)

(G: 3/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"But, what if your top card was a monster," Gao asked.

"I would have suffered one damage too," Kazane said.

"So, it's kind of like a game of chance, then. That sounds fair."

"Whether you're lucky or not, you should go ahead and take it," Kazane smiled.

"So, basically, we create our own luck," Gao smirked.

"Exactly," Kazane agreed.

"What a kook, chatting like that to her. If he's not careful, he could lose the entire match," Axia said.

"You ready to go down the rabbit hole again, my friend? I draw! Charge and Draw," Kazane drew and increased her gauge to five. "I cast Pillar of Fire! Destroy Halberd Dragon!"

The flaming pillar surrounded and toasted Halberd, burning him into a cartoon version of him when burned and coughed out smoke before being destroyed.

"Way to take my Halberd! Man, Kazane! Your strategy's so nonstop, I haven't been able to do anything!"

"From deep within the labyrinth, I call the fierce fanatic of terror and despair! To the center, say hello to Thunder Spartis!" In the center area, a muscular horned behemoth with light violet fur on his wrists and shoulders, and skeletal armor on his hands and legs appeared. "Now, attack the fighter!"

"Thunder Grapple!" Thunder Spartis quickly grabbed Gao and struck him with an electrifying grapple attack, taking away 2 life.

"Oh, Gao-wow only got one life point left," Axia said worriedly.

"Ready for more? Let's go, Ocker Glaser! Attack our friend, the Sun Fighter!" Ocker Glaser quickly ran over and leapt towards Gao, ready to deal the final strike.

"Stop right there! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" The glowing blue shield with the dragon's head on it quickly halted Ocker's attack, as well as adding one card to Gao's gauge, increasing it to four.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 5/Gauge: 4)

(G: 1/Gauge: 4)

* * *

Kazane gasped at her halted attack, "So close! I almost had him too! Well, next time."

"Talk about a lax mood. Not even caring that clinching that final damage," Jun said, "She's good."

"Not only that, she's bossing the game," Baku added.

"I know," Kuguru agreed, turning to Kazane's center monster, "And to make matters worse, her center monster, Thunder Spartis, has 9000 defense."

"If Systemic Dagger has 3000 power, then he needs to get another 6000 from somewhere in a link attack to seal the deal," Kyosuke theorized.

"Is there any card he has that could help in that," Samuel asked.

"Well, A Dragoenergy would help, but it still wouldn't be enough. Another monster is his best bet," Kyosuke said.

As Gao finished his charge and draw, the next card he drew was Drum Bunker Dragon, and he frowned about his still MIA buddy. "Drum Bunker Dragon… Where are you, pal? I could kind of use your help here." The Sun Fighter sighed and threw the card to the field, "I call to the center, Drum Bunker Dragon."

Suddenly, the center was wrapped in a golden light. From it, a voice shouted, "Buddy Call!" Gao lifted his head as he heard the voice and from appearing in that light appeared… "Drum Bunker Dragon, Son of Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII, Version 2.0!"

"My buddy to the rescue," Axia shouted in happiness.

Gao teared up in happiness over his returned friend, "I thought you never make it! Guess you started to miss me, huh?"

"Finally, he's back, huh?" A voice said behind Kyosuke and the others and as they turned around, Daigo in his mini form, with Ricky resting on his shoulders appeared in a small light.

"Yeah. I thought you returned after my shift," Kyosuke said, smiling.

"Training with this upstart went quick today and I smelled a certain Armordragon coming, so I quickly came," Daigo answered as Samuel tapped Kyosuke's shoulders.

"You guys are really unpredictable here. That's your buddy and he's a teacher?"

"More or less. I'll introduce you guys after the match," Kyosuke said as they turned back to the match.

"Let me guess, that's your buddy monster?" Kazane said, after witnessing Drum's return.

"You got it! He's my main man, er, main dragon," Gao replied as he looked to his returned buddy, "It's good to have you back, Drum."

"Let's save the mushy stuff until later, hey buddy? First, you and me got a hole to dig ourselves out of," Drum said, implying about Thunder Spartis.

"Now that you're here, I know what to do," Gao said, taking out a card from his hand, "Link attack on Thunder Spartis and for a 3000 power boost, I cast Dragoenergy!" Drum became aglow with energy as his power increased to 8000.

"This is a new one for me," Kazane cringed.

"You got my back, right," Drum turned to Systemic Dagger, who nodded in reply. Thunder Spartis leapt into the fight, but Drum quickly punched him in the chest, knocking him down to the field. Systemic Dagger Dragon quickly slashed the Demonic Beast in the chest, giving Drum the perfect chance to strike him in the gut with his drill and from that, Kazane lost two points due to the Lifelink.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 3/Gauge: 4)

(G: 2/Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Outrageous," Baku shouted.

"Epic," Jun said.

"Talk about a great attack," Kylie added.

"Statistically, I didn't even think they could do it," Kuguru shouted as well. Daigo couldn't even help but smile at the comeback move and chuckled a bit.

"What a beast! You're like a new dragon," Gao complimented.

"That was nothing! I'm just getting started," Drum said.

"Your move."

"I got to admit, no one's ever taken down my Spartis that easily," Kazane said, giving a thumbs-up and wink, "I know I'm stating the obvious, but your buddy's rocking it."

"That's right!"

"Draw! But, Blade's pretty impressive too! Get ready to be razzled and dazzled! I buddy call the great Bladewing Phoenix to the left," Kazane declared as her life increased to 4.

"About time I get to ruffle some feathers," Bladewing quickly flew into the air.

"Circle in on your prey! Attack Drum!"

"I wonder what this birdie's deal is," Gao said to himself.

"Release Raptor Blades!" The phoenix released multiple daggers from its wings as Drum tried to block the attack, but was destroyed.

However, he quickly returned due to Soulguard and blew away the blades from the area, "You need more than that to defeat me!"

"Hey, do it again," Kazane commanded.

"He's got a Double Attack," Gao remembered.

"My encore: Raptor Blades!" Bladewing released another shower of blades toward Drum as he tried to block the attack.

"I did my part, kid! Now, you got to finish yours," Drum said, before being destroyed.

"No prob."

"Talk about an upset! I thought that dragon would be on the field a lot longer than that," Samuel said, taking off his hat and wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh dear, I couldn't come between those two," Axia groaned.

"Ocker Glaser, we can't let up now!"

"Right!" Ocker shouted as he leapt and slashed Gao, reducing his life to 1, "A party, huh? Mind if I ocker-crashed?"

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 4/Gauge: 3)

(G: 1: Gauge: 4)

* * *

"Oh man, that was close! If not for that Buddy gift, this game would be all over," Baku sighed with the others sighing as well.

"Like I said, Dungeon World's unpredictable," Shuutaro said as the others turned to him, "Like snowboarding down an avalanche or something."

Samuel laughed at the remark, "I don't know about that, but I agree with that! I reckon something's going to change the tide of this match soon, and then," the Carnival World Buddyfighter said, wrapping his arm over to Kyosuke, "Then we can have our match, huh, Kyo?"

Kyosuke tried to pull away as he couldn't breathe, "Yeah, but please don't break me before then."

"I cast Dragonic Grimoire to draw three and then, I call to the center, Double Sword Dragon, and to the right, I call Thousand Rapier Dragon," Gao said, calling the Musketeer-like dragon and the dual sword-wielding dragon to their said positions, "Thousand Rapier, attack Kazane!"

"Yes sire," Thousand Rapier said as he leapt over and struck Kazane with his signature attack, dealing two damage.

"Keep it going! Dagger!"

"I cast Pillar of Fire!" Dagger was quickly wrapped in the same fire that destroyed Halberd and was quickly toasted before being destroyed.

"It's up to you, Double Sword! Help that phoenix burn itself out!" Double Sword dashed towards Bladewing, who quickly retaliated with a Raptor Blades attack, but the Blue Dragon endured the attack and struck him in the chest, ending him.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 2/Gauge: 2)

(G: 1/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"Ugh, you got my Blade," Kazane pouted again.

"Yes, I did!"

"Your move."

"Draw," Kazane smiled as she saw what card she drew and Gao quickly gasped, worrying what that meant. "I call to the center, Mimic with a Prize! Now, attack Double Sword Dragon!"

Both monsters leaped into the center to fight, although Double Sword tried to poke it with his sword, he was about to strike it when the monstrous Treasure chest shot up and completely devoured him, laughing in victory.

"Ocker Glaser, let's really freak him out, okay," Kazane said as Ocker ran over at another attempt to take out Gao.

"I cast White Dragon Shield!" This time, the white dragon-headed shield blocked Ocker's attack.

"End of move."

* * *

(K: 2/Gauge: 2)

(G: 1/Gauge: 5)

* * *

"Nicely played, Mr. Sun Fighter," Kazane complimented.

"Just one point left. Gao has to win it all on this turn," Kazane said.

"I hear that, but he can't attack the fighter until he defeats Mimic first," Baku agreed.

"If the card Gao draws after defeating it due to its ability is a monster, it's game over," Kyosuke said.

"This battle is building up tension. My favorite part," Samuel squealed in anticipation.

"You live for the action, don't you," Jun sweat dropped.

"Only way to live and to play, partner," Samuel smirked.

Gao quickly drew and did a charge and draw. Soon, after that, he took a good look at Kazane's center monster, "I have to defeat Mimic if I have any chance of winning. Thousand, it's all in your hands now! Teach him not to stick his tongue out!"

Thousand Rapier quickly defeated the Mimic, and as the two lights flew in the players' decks, everyone in the mall held their breath in anticipation.

"So, what's going to be this time? Bonus," Kazane shouted as her card was Pillar of Fire, giving another life point. As for Gao, the top card pulled out of his deck…

"So, which is it: Item, spell or kablooey," Baku said.

"Please, not a monster," Axia prayed.

"Well, come on! Don't leave us in suspense," Kazane begged.

As the card slowly turned, it was revealed to be…

"It's an item," Gao answered, holding Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle, "I get another life point back too!" Kazane growled in frustration as Axia sighed in relief.

"Time for the Final Phase! I cast…" Gao announced, as the mighty dragon's arm pulled out the blade wrapped the chained sword, "IMPACT! GARGANTUA PUNISHER!"

As the mighty dragon's fiery blade was crashing down on Kazane, all she could say was, "Guess you can't win them all!" The fiery blade crashed in, incinerating the last of her points and ending the game.

* * *

(K: 0/Gauge: 2)

(G: 2/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Gao Mikado."

"Alright! I sent them back to the dungeon!"

"Nice," Shuutaro said.

"He did it," Kuguru congratulated.

"Sweetness," Baku said.

"I wish he didn't scare me like that," Axia sighed.

"Excellent win, Right, Kyosuke," Jun said, turning to thin air, and as he looked left and right, "Where's Kyosuke?"

"Speaking of missing people, where's Kiri," Baku added.

Back on the field, Kazane leapt over to the center of the field, where Gao was standing with Drum, in his mini-form.

"I almost had you there, didn't I," Kazane said.

"I don't know about that, but it sure wasn't boring," Gao said.

"These fights are fun for the spectators too."

"Yeah."

"If people watch and then challenge me to a game like you did, then I'll totally make 100 friends," Kazane said in happiness.

"It worked on me. 99 more to go."

"I bet you have a ton of friends, being such a great fighter and all," Kazane said.

"You know something? I do. Because of this game, I know a lot more people and if I didn't compete in buddyfights, I might have never talked to them, or even met them in the first place," Gao said, "Just like you, I hope to befriend all my friends. Maybe even Rouga someday."

"Aw, that's something sweet, Gao," Samuel said as he, Kyosuke and Daigo came up through the platform and Gao and Kazane noticed them coming up.

"Hey, are they friends are yours," Kazane asked.

"Yep, at least Kyosuke and Daigo," Gao answered as he looked over to Kyosuke as they were walking to them, "You're getting to fight this guy next?"

"Well, you're not the only one who wants to make friends with his opponents, you know. Plus, I want to see what Samuel's got in his deck," Kyosuke shrugged as he looked to his buddy for confirmation, "Right, Daigo?"

"Right, my buddy," Daigo said as he took a quick look to Drum, who was drooling over Blade like he was an appetizer, but quickly got zapped by Blade's eye beam and the Duel Dragon just sighed, 'He's stronger than before, but still has that personality. That's something that can't be changed.'

"Alright, then. Let's see how these two rumble," Gao said as he picked up the zapped Drum, who was disoriented and walked back to the elevator platform with Kazane and Blade.

"Cool. I can't wait for an epic Buddyfight after ours," Kazane said as she turned around and waved back, "Have fun, you two!"

"Don't worry, lil' lady. We're going to have a ton of fun," Samuel said as they descended down the platform.

Soon after they got to the floor where CASTLE Card Shop was at, Kyosuke and Samuel were already at their platforms, getting ready.

"You ready, Kyosuke? My Performers and I are going to show you an act of a lifetime," Samuel said as Circus Magician gave a good laugh.

"I'm ready. Give it everything you got," Kyosuke said as Daigo transformed into his true form and stood behind his buddy.

"Behold yourself for a mystifying show of the century! Lumenize, Frolic Fiesta," Samuel said as he luminized his core gadget into his mask, floating next to him.

"Arise, dragons of nature and fight with honor and teamwork! Lumenize, Draconic Warriors," Kyosuke said as his core deck case transformed to its fighting mode.

"Buddyfight!"

"Let's raise the flag!"

"I fight for Danger World," Kyosuke shouted with his buddy stabbing and holding their flag to the ground.

"And I'm fighting for Carnival World," Samuel said, as his buddy monster had the flag on the trapeze he was swinging on.

"So, that's the new world shown at school and we get to see in person," Baku said.

"Yeah. I wonder how Samuel will use that world and if Kyosuke can handle it," Kuguru said.

"Don't worry. Kyosuke will be fine. He's got this," Gao vouched.

* * *

(S: 10/Gauge: 2)

(K: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"First things, first. I charge and I draw," Samuel started, "I activate the set spell, Silver Ticket!" Kyosuke gave a small gasp.

"That can be troublesome. That card allows to get gauge quickly whenever he activates a Performer's ability," Jun said as he held Ricky in his arms.

"Next, I call Stage Clown Diver to the center," Samuel called as a clown wearing a lime green wig and a red jumpsuit, cape and goggles who did a handstand.

"Cool! A clown! I love clowns," Kazane said.

"I'm happy the audience likes the beginning of the act, as he continues with attacking the fighter," Samuel said as he pointed towards Kyosuke. The clown leapt up high in the air and shot down with a kick as Kyosuke crossed his arms to brace the attack, but took two damage anyways.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 10/Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Good hit. I draw! Charge and draw! I call Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the left and Bloodwind Dragon, Elyseagar to the right," Kyosuke declared as he called the black wyvern-like Duel Dragon, who roared and Gaelcorga, who smirked in preparation for battle. "I also equip Steel Spear, Bravelance!" Soon, Kyosuke's trusty spear appeared in his hands as he paid one gauge for it and he leapt into the center position.

"I see you're taking a page from the Sun Fighter," Samuel smirked.

"It's how I play too. For example, Elyseagar, attack Stage Clown Diver!" The Bloodwind Dragon screeched in reply and it flew over and dive-bombed the clown, who was freaking out, but was slashed anyway.

"Now, Gaelcorga, let's show our new friend what Danger World's got in its bag of tricks!"

"Right!" Both fighter and Duel Dragon leapt over to Samuel with the Clash Dragon giving a good strike with his tail, dealing three damage, followed by Kyosuke's Bravelance, which he slashed with, dealing two more damage.

* * *

"End of move."

(S: 5/Gauge: 3)

(K: 8/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Kyosuke's already dealt 5 damage to Samuel already. Alright," Kylie cheered.

"No prob for Kyosuke and Sensei, that's for sure," Ricky added as Kazane tried to sneak in and try to pinch his cheeks, but the little Raging Spirit leapt away on the ledge.

"Damage like that is common for Danger World, guys. How a Carnival World fighter fights back is up to anyone, really," Baku said.

Samuel recovered, dusting off his clothes as he said, "Woo wee, Kyosuke. You hit hard, but I'm no slouch, you know."

"Seeing how you fought yesterday, I don't expect you to be one," Kyosuke grinned.

"Ok, then. I draw! Charge and draw," Samuel said as he drew his next card, "Time for the second part of our act! I call Cannoneer Golem to the left, Sword Swallower, Naomi to the center and Rocket Stuntman to the right!"

Three creatures appeared at Samuel's called positions: a craggy-looking stone golem, shaped crudely like a jester and made of red and white stones, a dark skinned girl with silver hair and a red tutu and has sharp teeth like a shark that eats mostly anything and a man in a bright orange jumpsuit with yellow lightning bolts running down the side, a gold helmet and red rocket skates with flames painted on the side.

"Oh, boy. He's got a full arsenal of monsters on the field," Kyosuke gritted his teeth.

"That's not all, my friend," Samuel said, wagging his finger, "In addition to her 1-card Soulguard, when called, she can destroy one item at the low cost of paying one gauge, so be careful of her sharp teeth."

"Time for lunch," Naomi shouted as she showed her diamond hard teeth and jumped over and took a bite out of Kyosuke's Bravelance and almost a bite of him when he jumped back to his starting position.

"Ugh," Kyosuke said, shaking his hand, "I hope she gets a good source of iron."

"She does, but with that skill comes my Silver Ticket, getting back a card into my gauge," Samuel smirked, "Now, guys, attack the fighter!"

"Time for a bite," Naomi started the attacks with a bite on Kyosuke's leg, dealing two damage.

Next, Cannoneer Golem attacked, lumbering over and giving a good punch in front of Kyosuke, dealing two more damage before crumbling away to pieces.

"Here we go!" Rocket Stuntman went last and blasted over with a rocket-powered kick on Kyosuke, dealing one damage.

"Now, Rocket Stuntman's skill activates, allowing me to draw one card when he lands a successful kick once per turn, so now attack again!" Rocket Stuntman's rockets blasted him off, crashing into Kyosuke again and dealing another damage.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 5/Gauge: 2)

(K: 4/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"You have to got to be kidding me. Already the second turn of the game, and Kyosuke took 6 damage. Talk about unpredictable," Drum said.

"This is starting to become like Gao-wow's match with Kazane before you got here, my buddy," Axia agreed.

"Luckily, that Cannoneer Golem's ability caused it to be destroyed at the end of the battle. Although, he still has a long way to go," Gao said.

As Kyosuke shook his head, he got a big grin and started to chuckle.

"Why is he laughing," Kazane asked.

"It's Kyosuke's way of showing he enjoys the fight. I never completely understood why he does that, but I theorize it could be tied to a rush he feels fighting the opponent and when he takes heavy damage," Kuguru explained.

"I get it! He loves a good buddyfight! That's cool," Kazane said with a big smile as Kuguru sweat dropped with a laugh as Kazane kind of understood what she meant.

Kyosuke died down on the laughter, "Sam, you don't play around. It's kind of great having an opponent who doesn't stop on giving it his all."

"I know, right? It's like in a performance during a play, if an actor doesn't give everything in an act to the audience, then what's the point in entertaining them? In Buddyfighting, there's no difference," Samuel said as Kyosuke and Daigo sweat dropped.

"Right. I, at least agree with you on the Buddyfighting part. Now, it's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke said as he increased his hand to five. "I cast Survival Chance, drawing two more cards." Kyosuke drew two cards. "Since I need to protect my center, I call Spined Dragon, Spike Vine to the center!" Soon, the heavily spiked Duel Dragon appeared in the center, giving a deep roar.

"Not bad. It's like in the ABC Cup," Kazane shouted, making Gao turn to him.

"You saw that match," Gao said in surprise.

"Yeah, with him against Yuuten Amamiya. I didn't recognize that play until he played that in the starting round of that match. Guess I blocked it out," Kazane said, sticking out her tongue in embarrassment.

"To assure no more surprises, I pay one gauge and cast Crimson Slash on Rocket Stuntman," Kyosuke continued as he threw the crescent blade at Rocket Stuntman, slashing him in half.

"Oh, man! My monster," Samuel frowned.

"Now, Gaelcorga and Spike Vine, link attack Naomi!" Both Duel Dragons jumped on the field and dashed towards Naomi, who was trying to stand her ground by leaping out of the way, but Gaelcorga saw that and used his tail to smash the platform, causing her to trip, which gave Spike Vine to slash and destroy her, but she quickly returned due to Soulguard.

"Tough little lady, but Elyseagar will attack and take care of her." Elyseagar flew up in the air again and slashed her into pieces, destroying her, leaving Samuel shocked.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 5/Gauge: 3)

(K: 4/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"I draw! And I charge and draw," Samuel said, getting over his shock and taking a good look at his cards, picking out one, "I cast Fancy Trick- Abracadabra!"

"Abracadab what," Gao said in a confused tone.

"It's a card similar to your Dragonic Grimoire, bro. It allows Samuel to discard his hand and draw three new cards," Baku explained as a black top hat appeared in front of Samuel as he placed the cards in the hat, shook the hat with his hands and pulled out three new cards like a magician would pull out a rabbit out of a hat.

"Is it just me, or was I expecting a rabbit to come out of that hat," Kylie wondered.

Just you, little kunoichi," Jun chuckled as Kylie grumbled.

"Oh, boy. Now, Kyosuke has to worry about Samuel's new cards in his hand," Kuguru said worriedly.

"It depends on what he drew," Baku said.

"In this part of the performance, it's always time for even the savage beast to come out and play! I pay three gauge and call to the center," The field became enflamed with a blue flame and coming out of the flame, a large scarlet dragon with cream-colored wings and underbelly, wearing a white and gold masquerade mask that covers its eyes and the upper half of its jaw, and a golden crown, "My grand performer, Masque Dragon, Soleil!"

"He called a Size 3 monster with 8000 power and 4 critical," Kylie shouted in fear as Kyosuke grumbled.

"And a two-card Soulguard to boot. This could push this match in Samuel's favor." Shuutaro said as the others looked back to the match.

"I also cast Fancy Trick-Fire Breath on Spined Dragon, Spike Vine!" A tongue of fire blew towards Spike Vine, toasting and destroying him.

"He has no monsters to protect him from the attack," Baku said.

"Come on, Kyosuke! Do something," Ricky shouted.

"Sorry, Kyosuke, but I'll cut this performance short. Soleil, attack the fighter!" The Cirque Dragon inhaled and fired a breath on purple fire onto Kyosuke.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle, nullifying your attack," Kyosuke casted, creating a red shield which threw the fire onto the sides of the shield.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 5/Gauge: 1)

(K: 4/Gauge: 3)

* * *

"This is getting dreadful. These two just want to make us faint, don't they," Axia said, gripping the rails.

"Maybe, you should sit down, then," Drum said in a rude tone.

"Draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke continued as he looked towards the dragon in Samuel's center and sighed, 'Man, this guy is good. He pulled out some impressive plays and I can hardly keep up.' As Kyosuke sighed sadly, his Duel Dragon buddy looked at him with a hardened gaze.

"My buddy…," Daigo said, getting Kyosuke's attention, "Don't give up yet." Kyosuke looked at Daigo's expression on his face and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, I know that, but…" Daigo growled, seeing Kyosuke's sad smile.

"But nothing! I know you're not the type to give up yet, even in situations like this. After all, we've been in situations like this," Daigo said as he remembered fighting in the ABC preliminaries, fighting against Yuuten and her Hearty the Devastator, the controlled Doai and Raging Dragon, Zagararis and even against Genma and Duel Sieger and Duel Sieger 'Spartand', "It doesn't matter what challenges we've been through, we'll get through them as a team."

Kyosuke smiled and held out his fist and Daigo fist bumped it back, "As a team, right. We're not giving up yet, so…," Kyosuke said as he turned back to Samuel, who smiled, "We're not losing!"

"Kyosuke's got his second wind," Kylie said.

"Go get them, Kyosuke," Ricky cheered with Gao, Jun, Baku, Kuguru, Axia, Shuutaro and Kazane smiling as a response. Even Drum had to acknowledge Kyosuke's spirit and gave a small smirk.

"I cast Lord Aura Meditation, adding two cards to my gauge. Now I pay two of them and send Elyseagar to the drop zone and add two more cards from my deck into his soul," Kyosuke said, as Elyseagar disappeared in an orange light, "I Buddy call Fighting Dragon, Demongodol to the center!" Soon, Daigo jumped over and gave a deep roar that caused the water around the stage to ripple a bit and Kyosuke's life points went to five.

"How loud," Blade shouted.

"Talk about determined. If I didn't know better, I'd say Daigo is a lot stronger than before, if that's possible," Shuutaro said.

"Actually, it does seem like he is stronger," Jun said as he saw Ricky smirking and he looked down to the little Raging Spirit, "Ricky, is it true?"

"Yep, it is," Ricky nodded, "Sensei didn't just trained me. He was learning a bit from the other Buddy monsters he knew around the neighborhood. Even Shiden and another Demongodol he knew as well." The others gasped at that truth, but Drum wasn't exactly shocked, but interested.

'So, the furball's took lessons from Shiden and Old Man, huh? It makes sense for him to keep his goals for his buddy, just like mine with Gao,' Drum thought to himself as he carefully looked to Daigo, who took a side glance to Drum as well.

'I wasn't going to fall back, even if you left, you spoiled dragon. Even with my goals for the future, I'm not letting you be stronger than me,' Daigo thought to himself as he remembered the night after Gao's victory over Genma in ABC Finals…

* * *

"_So, you__'__re actually thinking this over,__" __Daigo said to Drum as they sat on the roof of Gao__'__s house._

"_Yes, I__'__m sure. I want to become strong for Gao. The battles in the Buddy Cup told me that Gao__'__s getting better and if I don__'__t catch up, I don__'__t deserve to be his buddy, which I need to train somewhere else. Maybe back home,__" __Drum said._

"_Well, Danger World may be difficult for a spoiled Armordragon for yourself. You may crack your precious armor__…__,__" __Daigo teased._

"_This coming from a furball Duel Dragon and the Drum Clan is not a bunch of pushovers, especially spoiled,__" __Drum shouted._

"_I never said anything about them, just you. You better get stronger because I will, too. I have my own world to be stronger, so I can make a difference there as a leader,__" __Daigo shrugged as he got up and looked to the moon._

"_Well, when you become stronger and I return, you better be ready cause I__'__ll show you the son of Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII can do,__" __Drum growled as he got in front of Daigo._

"_And I__'__ll show you what a real Duel Dragon can win,__" __Daigo shouted back in the same intensity._

"_Deal!__" __The two dragons gave a strong fist bump as the moon gave a strong glow over them._

* * *

"Now, I pay two gauge and equip Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy!" The ono-like axes appeared in Kyosuke's hands. "I link attack with Gaelcorga!"

"Right! Let's crush them!" Gaelcorga and Kyosuke both leapt onto the center field, with the Duel Dragon going left and Kyosuke going to the right. Soleil tried to intercept them by firing purple fire blasts in their direction, but didn't stop them in time as Gaelcorga quickly moved behind the Cirque Dragon, hopped into the air and smacked the dragon with his tail so hard, it actually knocked out of the air, giving Kyosuke the chance to give a counterattack, slashing him with a double slash, destroying him, but Soleil quickly returned.

"Even with Soulguard, that won't stop me," Kyosuke yelled as he quickly slashed Soleil in the chest again, "Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy!" The Cirque Dragon returned to the field, due to Soulguard, but this time, he had trouble breathing as Samuel got a worried look about his monster.

"One more time," Kyosuke yelled as he turned to his buddy with a smile, "Daigo, go and take him down!"

"Right, my buddy," Daigo roared as he jumped into battle.

"If Daigo takes him down this time, he'll be destroyed this time and that gives Kyo a chance for next turn," Jun said. Soleil tried his hardest to stop Daigo as he used his tail to trip over him, but he foresaw that, jumped over and grabbed the Cirque Dragon by the torso and slammed him down with a backdrop. Everyone cheered as Daigo returned to his position and Samuel gave a small applause to the attack.

You're pretty good, bucko, but I'm not done yet. Due to Soleil's skill, I add his sis, Lune, to my hand as well. Also, because of Silver Ticket, I get another card added to my gauge." The next top card of Samuel's deck flew into the gauge.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 5/Gauge: 2)

(K: 5/Gauge: 1)

* * *

"Your move."

"I draw! Charge and Draw," Samuel said, increasing his hand to 2 and looked to Kyosuke's field and got a serious expression on his face. 'Let's see. Kyosuke got me to 5 life and I have a inkling if I don't beat him now, this may be my last performance in this match,' Samuel grew a smirk on his face, 'The only way I can end this is with my grand finale!' Samuel grabbed his mask-like Core Gadget and placed on his face, confusing the others except Jun, Kylie and Ricky, who grew worried looks on their faces.

"What's with the mask," Drum asked.

"Oh, boy. That's not good," Kylie whimpered as the others turned to her.

"What's that mean," Kazane asked.

"When he did this against Naoki yesterday, he did an incredible combo with Circus Magician and his size 1 and 2 monsters on the field, giving them all Double Attack," Jun explained as the others gasped.

"Double Attack? All of them? That can't be legal," Baku countered.

"I got to hand it to you, Kyosuke. I fought some Danger World fighters back home and here, but I have to say, you're different, like you're one of them," Samuel smiled, which made Kyosuke smile a bit himself, "I can see why you would want to buddyfight me."

"Yeah. You're pretty good, but I'm still going to win this," Kyosuke grinned as he looked to his friends watching him and then, to his buddy. "I want to win. Not because of a simple win, but because I want to see how far I can go against any opponent and give them a good fight."

"You're alright, Akiyama. I'll give you one last round of applause, because…," Samuel snapped his fingers and a spotlight hit him out of nowhere, "It's showtime!"

"What the," Gao gasped.

"Wow. he's vocal," Axia said.

"Yeah. Really vocal." Drum added.

"Time to give the audience a final round! I cast another Fancy Trick-Abracadabra to draw three new cards again and then, I pay 3 gauge and discard one card to activate Ultimate Fancy Trick-Last Performance from my hand," Samuel declared as he sent his Lune to the drop zone and soon, the entire field became brightened with multiple colors like in a circus.

"Man, that's bright. What's going on with that card," Drum said, shielding his eyes from the assorted colors.

"Beats me. I never heard of that card," Baku said.

"Neither did I, but I bet it's powerful, considering the requirements to play that card," Kuguru added.

"It's simple to follow. I pick the three top cards from my deck and any of them are Performers with agreeable sizes, I can call them onto the field," Samuel said as he drew three cards and looked at them and smiled. "I call again my Rocket Stuntman to the left and my Silk Dancing Beauty, Lian to the center."

Rocket Stuntman soon appeared, blasting through with his rocket boots and following his appearance, a pale-skinned lady with dark hair in a deep red kimono-like costume, holding a long piece of silk in her hand appeared in the center position with a cute smile.

"Just to give you the heads-up, Lian can't be destroyed by single or link attacks from monsters that are 5000 power or more," Samuel warned.

"I'm not worried," Kyosuke smiled.

"Well, you should. I cast the last card in my hand, Round of Applause." Kyosuke gasped. "Taking by your gasp, I can tell that you know this card gives me 4 cards added to my gauge."

Four cards appeared in Samuel's gauge once more.

"So many combos! Carnival World's got it good with them." Baku commented.

"I know. A normal player would be stuck on how they work, but Samuel just rolls with what he's got and makes do with them," Shuutaro said.

"That is so awesome! Talk about excitement," Gao said, amazed.

"I also activate my Silver Ticket's final trick, paying one gauge and destroying it to draw two cards and one of them I pay one gauge to Buddy call!"

"Oh, no!"

Samuel held his hands out. "Oh, yes! The main act in this last ditch chance to win the audience's favor: Magical Performer, Circus Magician to the right!" As Samuel gave his announcement, Circus swung from his trapeze and using the momentum, he leapt and flipped in the air and landed on the right position, pulling out his wand from his back and giving a bow to the audience.

"Talk about an appearance," Baku muttered.

"Yeah. Like the last time he was called, he did the same performance and amazed everyone yesterday," Jun commented.

"He's kind of a show-off if you asked me," Drum said.

"He reminds me of Asmodai, if you ask me, being that flashy," Gao added.

"Yeah, he does show some many qualities with him," Kuguru agreed.

"For my final performance, I shall pay two gauge and activate Circus Magician's final trick: Magical Performance!" Circus Magician lifted his wand in the air and whirled it around, spreading the magical glow to him and Lian as they began to glow. "Now, all my monsters have Double Attack, except for Stuntman who already had it, but it never hurts to be safe."

"This is bad. Kyosuke has 5 life left. If you add up Circus Magician, Lian and Stuntman's critical, plus with the Double Attack for each of them…," Kuguru said.

"Slow down! I lost count! How much is that," Ricky said worriedly, trying to count with his fingers.

"That's 8 damage altogether," Baku said.

"That's way too much," Kazane said as Gao took a sharp look at Kyosuke, who looked prepared for the attacks.

"Circus Magician, Lian and Stuntman, attack altogether," Samuel declared and the three Performers flew in for the attack with Lian using her silk scarf like a whip, Stuntman flying in on his rockets and Circus Magician launching a blast of energy, the others gasped in confusion.

"Is he doing a triple link attack with all of them," Drum said, shocked.

"I guess, but doing it like that can be stopped by…," Jun was about to finish when…

"I cast another Battle Aura Circle!" Kyosuke's card created another red barrier, which warded the attacking monsters away.

"…Something like that," Jun finished, dumbfounded with the others sharing his mood.

"He was seriously going to let them attack altogether like that," Baku said.

"Too confident in his performance, wasn't he," Axia smirked.

Samuel sweat dropped as Kyosuke raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, that was a bad idea, but I got to keep the performance rolling! Lian, get rid of his Gaelcorga!"

Lian whipped her scarf and entangled Gaelcorga in the scarf, squeezing him until he burst into card motes.

"Circus Magician and Rocket Stuntman link attacks on the fighter again!" Circus Magician launched the magical orb from his wand with Rocket Stuntman used his rockets to hit the attack and used a rocket-powered kick to add his power that quickly launched the blast at Kyosuke, who screamed as the blast gave a firework-like explosion, dealing three damage at once. "Final Performance failed!"

"Too bad, I have one more trick. Bold Retaliation," Kyosuke cast, increasing his gauge to three.

"Well, I still draw one card due to Rocket Stuntman's skill," Samuel informed his opponent, drawing another card.

"End of move."

* * *

(S: 6/Gauge: 1)

(K: 2/Gauge: 4)

* * *

Kyosuke crossed his arms and sighed. "What was with that link attack, dude?"

Samuel scratched his head, while sticking out his tongue in a silly way. "Sorry, partner! In my head, I was thinking that two Triple Link attacks would be a spectacular finish to end it all!"

"I'm not judging your moves or anything, but a single attack from each of them would have worked better than that, right," Kyosuke said as Samuel took his opponent's words into consideration and widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh man, I jumped the hoosegow again!" Samuel screamed with a crying anime face, "WHY?"

"Oh, brother," Jun rolled his eyes.

"Well, you learn as you play. That's how I worked. I draw!" Kyosuke top drew. "Next, I charge and draw! Here goes nothing!" Kyosuke drew his next card as he looked at it, he smiled.

"I like that smile. It means something fun's going to happen," Kazane smiled.

"I cast Survival Chance, drawing two more cards! From that, I cast another Crimson Slash to destroy Lian!" Kyosuke launched another crimson crescent-shaped blade that slashed Lian in half, destroying her. "Time to attack with Twin Explosive Axes!" Kyosuke jumped in with his axes on the field as Samuel looked at his hand.

'If I block this hit with Intermission Time in my hand, I could lose the chance to defend next turn and even if I do,' Samuel thought as he looked to Daigo, 'His Demongodol would struck me next. There's no point to do that.' Samuel sighed as Kyosuke struck him with a double lash again.

"Now, Daigo, finish the job!"

"Right, my buddy!" Daigo gave a final chop onto Samuel, taking two more damage.

"Now, he's down to two life. Samuel is still in this to take it next turn." Kazane said.

Gao gave a confident smile. "Kyosuke still has one more card in his hand," Gao said, pointing to his friend.

"That means…"

"Final Phase! CAST!" Kyosuke announced, raising his card as his axes gained a darker red color, almost blood red. He leapt into the air, holding his item with raised arms as he flew and spun as he flew down to Samuel, who was a little stunned. "FRENZIED RUSH!" Lastly, Kyosuke launched a dual bladed slash from his item as they turned into two dragon head-shaped blasts that flew towards Samuel.

"I guess that's all, folks," Samuel screamed, being struck by the impact, losing the rest of his life points.

* * *

(S: 0/Gauge: 1)

(K: 2/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."

Kyosuke landed on the center field and gave a thumbs-up. "Hope you loved the show, everyone! See you next time!"

Everyone cheered at Kyosuke's win as Samuel leapt off the field and over to his opponent.

"Talk about a finish, Kyosuke! I got to hand it to you! You're different than other Danger World buddyfighters, especially with that impact! I ain't never seen a impact like that," Samuel commented.

"Well, it's one of my best cards other than Daigo and a few others, but I have to say, you're great too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I want to say that you put too much razzle and dazzle in your last attacks. I really thought you would've won if you did single attacks instead of triple link attacks," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, but I let my feelings of trying to dazzle the crowd get to me. It's what happens when I get to my final performance. After all, in the circus I'm from, I have to entertain the crowds," Samuel continued.

"Yeah, but…" Kyosuke noticed what Samuel just said. "Wait, you're from a circus? Anyways, you need to think tactically as well as feel the flow of the match. Lacking in either will cause you in the long run."

Samuel widened his eyes and gasped as Circus Magician placed his hand on his buddy's shoulder and as Samuel looked to his buddy, he smiled and turned to his new friend. "You're right. Maybe I should have thought twice about that. You're alright, bud. Mind if I fight you again? I have another deck that could help me better!"

Kyosuke nodded and smiled, "Just name the time and place, buddy!"

"Hey, you guys!"

The Buddyfighters and buddies turned to Gao, who yelled to get their attention.

"Hey, we're going back to my place for some eats. Wanna come," Gao yelled at the two.

Kyosuke looked back to Samuel, "Wanna come? His grandma makes some good food."

"Sure. I can get something to chow on, especially with my new friends," Samuel grinned.

As the new friends, Samuel and Circus Magician was introduced into the group, Kuguru and Baku noticed that Kiri was gone the whole time during that match. Jun figured that he must have went home or something. However, Kiri was walking through a crowd who were passing him by like he wasn't there.

'I'll never be able to fight as well as those guys,' Kiri said to himself in his head with a depressed expression on his face, looking down. 'Gao, Kyosuke and the others are at least 10 steps ahead of me.' As Kiri kept walking aimlessly, he remembered the loss he had against Kenji Seiryu during the Zaibatsu cruise.

* * *

_Penn, Viking Sword and Kenji gave a good dash before slashing down Kiri, taking away the last of his points._

"_Game over. Winner: Kenji Seiryu.__"_

* * *

'I bet one day, they'll get tired tagging along. It's not like I'll ever get better in Buddyfighting as they are,' Kiri continued as he remembered another past memory: the first time he met Rouga and the advice he said to him.

* * *

_"No matter who you face, do what you want to win. That's what will make you stronger. Trust me," Rouga said with a sinister smirk._

_"Uh__… __You mean if I try hard, even I can become good?"_

_"Of course. Just remember this: the only thing that's important in this world is to winning!__"_

* * *

As Kiri continued to walk, he didn't notice that the sun was setting around or he was at the local park as he kept talking to himself.

'Maybe I should take Rouga's advice more seriously.' Soon, the young blue-haired boy stopped and took out his deck, looking at it with a sad expression until he got frustrated and was about to throw his deck to the ground as he said, "No more losing!"

However, someone caught him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from making that mistake. That person was, as Kiri looked at the culprit, was Rouga Aragami! It was the former 8th Grade student of Aibo, but he looked wilder with longer hair, wearing a worn-out black trench coat with its sleeves torn off and stylized with a gold outline and red accents. The ends of his coat stuck upward and the end of his coat extends down to his feet. Inside his coat are a light purple shirt, violet-blue pants and black shoes that appear to also be worn out. His coat is tied by his dark purple belt that now has battered edges and he was holding a Dark core Gadget similar to the criminal Wolf's!

"I'm just in time," Rouga said with a smile, "Looks like you'll do to start winning, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I would." Kiri stuttered as he heard a large howl coming in front of him. As he looked, it was a buddy monster like Armorknight Cerberus, but he had purple hi-tech armor with with two plane wings on his sides and his weapons as drills with an cyan line on them.

Meanwhile, Yuuten and Saki were walking around the same area they were in, but a bit further away. Yuuten was holding an facedown Buddyfight card and she had a distant look on her face, but Saki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yui, don't worry. We'll figure out something," Saki cheered up his buddy.

"I know, Saki, but we have no clues and…" Yuuten was about to say as she walked into someone she wasn't paying attention to, hitting her head and the other person's head as well as they fell to the ground, dropping the card in her hand. "Ah, my head. I'm sorry…"

"Yui, are you okay," Saki said, trying to pick her up from the ground.

"Yeah, I am," Yui said, looking the person she walked into. It was Paruko Nanana, as Takosuke tried to help her up.

"Ah, man. That smarts!"

"Paruko?" Yuuten said, walking over to her, lending a hand out to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Paruko replied, taking Yuuten's hand. "You're Yuuten Amamiya from 7th Grade, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for…" Her apology was interrupted as they, as well as their buddies, was interrupted by a monstrous howl. They turned and saw Armorknight Cerberus flying through the sky with Rouga holding Kiri by his wrist, who was screaming.

"My word!"

"Is that Rouga Aragami?"

"And isn't that Kiri?"

* * *

Back at the Mikado Residence, the whole group was sitting in the living room, eating some octopus dumplings Gao's grandma made for them. On the way back, they ran into Tetsuya and Asmodai, who were quickly introduced to Samuel and Circus Magician as well as Kazane and Blade, and quickly became friends.

"This looks great," Kazane commented on the octopus dumplings as she ate one and swallowed it. "It's delicious!"

"You know it," Gao agreed.

"Boy, I've been in Japan for a few weeks and tried some of the foods here, but this one takes the cake," Samuel said, eating another dumpling. "Man, Gao! Your grandmother can cook!"

"I know! My grandmother should start her own restaurant! This has got to be the best food ever," Gao said, eating another one.

"It would be popular, I have to say," Kyosuke added.

"She totally should! Thanks for having me over," Kazane said.

"Me too! I got to say, you guys are alright, partners," Samuel complimented as Kuguru laughed.

"So Tets, where were you today, bro? You missed some great matches," Baku asked.

"We were recording in the studio. Finally got some time to rap some righteous new tracks," Tetsuya answered.

"Wait 'til you hear my new raps. They're ace, almost as good at these eats," Asmodai said as they each ate some more dumplings.

Jun and Kylie were also enjoying some of the dumplings as the older brother heard some squirming above them and looked to the ceiling and sighed. "Not again…"

"What again, man," Tetsuya asked as he looked up and gasped and saw someone on the ceiling, covered by a sheet, which fell off, revealing Akatsuki hanging on plungers again.

"I can't hold on any longer," Akatsuki struggled as he fell down onto the floor.

"S'up Akatsuki. Were you getting hungry up there," Gao greeted, holding a plate of dumplings for Akatsuki, which the young ninja happily accepted.

"Wow, you must be psychic," Akatsuki said, eating a dumpling and soon cried tears of happiness, "Oh, they're so delicious!"

"We aim to please!"

"Anyways, why Zanya's little brother doing here," Drum asked.

"Zanya?" Samuel said, "You mean that Kisaragi kid who's at the top of the 6th grade rank in Buddyfighting I heard about?"

"Yep. His brother, Akatsuki, tends to be a ninja spy for him," Jun grumbled.

"Yeah, Zanya and my brother are rivals," Kylie said, making Jun blush.

"Kylie!"

Samuel looked to Kyosuke, "Should I ask?"

"Nope, you'll live longer if you don't," Kyosuke answered as he, Daigo and Ricky each ate another dumpling.

"Wow, he's a ninja? He's probably spying on us, right," Kazane said.

"That's not it and in case you're wondering, I'm sure not hiding from Z's brutal training session," Akatsuki frantically denied.

"Tell the truth, Akatsuki," Kuguru demanded, making her glasses gleam.

"The kid's hiding, isn't he," Drum said as Akatsuki cried, knowing he was figured out.

"Yep, can't deny that," Axia agreed.

"Tets tends to bail on me, too," Asmodai added.

"Ricky tends to do that when he hid under my bed after school," Kyosuke chuckled.

"Don't say that, Kyosuke," Ricky denied.

"Why you gotta be hating on me, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Akatsuki!" Someone yelled, scaring the little Kisaragi. Gao and the others walked to the front door entrance and it was Zanya with a stern look on his face and crossing his arms.

"S'up, Zanya," Gao greeted as Akatsuki walked over to his big and angry brother.

"It's not what you think! I just came over to ask Gao for a little help with my Algebra homework and…," Akatsuki tried to make up an excuse as Zanya reached over and gave him an ear-pulling punishment, lifting him up. "Ow! Not the ear! That hurts!"

Zanya quickly put him down and turned away. "We're leaving," He said as he was walking away.

"Why don't you come in," Gao invited.

"Why don't you take a break from practice and chill here," Baku added as Zanya stopped and turned around.

"I am kind of hungry, but I'm allergic to girls, uh, food," Zanya said, fixing his glasses.

"Did he said 'Allergic to girls'," Samuel said.

"Don't worry. We can work it out," Kuguru tried to reconcile the scared Zanya when Gao noticed something.

"Hey, I just noticed Kiri isn't here. Where he'd go after Castle," Gao wondered.

"Beats me," Baku said.

"Maybe he went home," Kyosuke said, "He did look a little bummed out."

"We would've invited him, but he left too quickly after the matches for us to see him leave," Kuguru said as Gao wondered why Kiri did leave.

"Hey! I know," Drum said, getting Gao's attention. "Let me show you what I picked up in my training. It'll blow your minds."

"What do you mean by picked up?" Gao was answered as Drum transformed into his true form, but this time, he was wearing armor similar to his Dragon World form, but like a knight's with a purple cape and his helm having little wings and holding a sword like his Salamander Engine drill.

"In Dungeon World, I picked up this new weapon and a new look. What do you think," Drum said proudly.

"Wow, you look awesome! Tell me all about Dungeon World," Gao said, amazed at his buddy's new form.

"No lie, I took down a giant with the help with some giants I met," Drum said as Daigo looked at his new form and smiled.

'Not bad, Drum,' Daigo said to himself as Ricky landed on his shoulders.

"His form is so cool, right, Sensei? Just like yours, huh? You should show yours too," Ricky said.

"Maybe later…," Daigo tried to say when he was interrupted by some screams, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey, you guys!"

"Paruko, wait!" Everyone turned to the familiar voices as Paruko came rushing in, with Yuuten and Saki caught up to her.

"This girl has some momental speed," Saki said, trying to catch his breath.

"There's trouble! Help!"

"A girl," Zanya squealed.

"Paruko," Gao said.

"Yui and Saki too. What's wrong," Kyosuke asked.

"They're kind of stealing my moment here," Drum said as the two girls walked up to Gao.

"Kiri was just kidnapped by Rouga and some monster," Paruko said.

"What," Everyone gasped.

"Tell me everything so we can find them," Gao inquired.

* * *

As quickly as it became nighttime, everyone was sitting in the Mikado's dojo as Paruko just finished telling them what happened.

"And then what," Gao asked.

"Nothing, but I got Takosuke following them," Paruko said as her cell phone began to ring and answered it. "Hey, what's happening? Ok, I see." Everyone was listening when Paruko's expression changed to astonished. "What! No way! What flavor? Really and then what? Uh-huh. Oh, dear. And now? Say what? They arrived at where? Sengoku Academy?"

"Sengoku…."

"Academy…?"

Everyone was either confused or shocked about the news, but one certain Deck Builder was nervous at the announced destination.

"Why there?"

* * *

**And Scene! One of my longest chapters finished, with two buddyfights, new friendships and start to an arc of the show I was hoping to get to: The Sengoku Arc! I know everyone has been waiting for this and I share your anticipation and I hope you love the chapters. A few things before we end this:**

**For the poll of Kyosuke****'****s new decks shown until the Gaen Cup, the 2 top choices were Legend and Katana World! So, I hope you see the new decks soon! Until then****…**

**2\. I ask for the Sengoku Arc, I was going to add some interesting Buddyfights, including a Tag Buddyfight, so I****'****m going to put up a poll on my profile for people to vote whether you want that. If you do, tell me in the reviews your opinions about it.**

**3\. Here, I****'****ll reveal the new Carnival World cards used in this chapter:**

**Fancy Trick-Abracadabra**

**Spell**

**Attribute: Performers/Draw**

**You can only cast this card if you have 6 or less life. Discard all cards from your hand and draw three cards.**

**Appearance: Samuel in a magician's clothes and holding out a black top hat, trying to reach inside it for something.**

**Flavor Text: Reach inside the hat. I hope it's a rabbit!**

**Ultimate Fancy Trick-Last Performance**

**Spell**

**Attribute: Performers **

**You can only cast this card when you have 5 or less life.**

**Cast Cost: Pay three gauge and discard one card from your hand.**

**Look at the top three cards of your deck and if any of those cards are Size 2 or less Performers, call them on onto the field by paying their Call Cost.**

**Appearance (on card): Circus Magician with a light shining over as he holds up his wand and other random Performers are behind him, hidden in the darkness.**

**(The two following cards belong to me. The creation of the cards belong to me, but their effects belong to Bushiroad.)**

**Sword Swallower, Naomi**

**Type: Monster**

**Attribute: Performers**

**Size 1**

**Power: 2000**

**Defense: 3000**

**Critical: 2**

**Call Cost: Place one Item in your hand into this card****'****s soul**

**When called, if your opponent has an item equipped, you can discard one card. If you do, destroy the equipped item.**

**[Soulguard]**

**Appearance: A dark skinned girl with silver hair and a red tutu and has sharp teeth that eats mostly anything. When called, she grabs the item from the user****'****s hand, makes it appear and swallows it differently, based on the item. When her ability activates, she also grabs the opponent****'****s item and eats it, as well.**

**Stage Clown Diver**

**Attribute: Performers**

**Size 1**

**Power: 2000**

**Defense: 2000**

**Critical: 2**

**[Move]**

**Appearance: A clown wearing a lime green wig and a red jumpsuit, cape and goggles. When attacking, he quickly attacks while laughing.**

**(These two following cards belong to Story Writer 2015.)**

**Silk Dancing Beauty, Lian**

**World: Carnival World**

**Size: 1**

**Power: 3000**

**Critical: 1**

**Defense: 3000**

**Effect: This card cannot be called to the center. **

**This monster cannot be destroyed by an attack from a monster with a Power of 5000 or more. **

**Attribute: Performers/Defense**

**Flavor Text: Movements like water, grace like the moon. Only one place in the world has such a sight. **

**Appearance: A pale-skinned, dark-haired lady wearing a deep red kimono-like costume and holding a long, dark blue piece of silk. When attacking or dodging destruction through her effect, she tosses the silk upwards and dances whilst hanging from it. **

**Rocket Stuntman**

**World: Carnival World**

**Size: 1**

**Power: 2000**

**Critical: 1**

**Defense: 2000**

**Effect: [Act] When this card deals damage to your opponent, you may draw a card. **

**[Double Attack]**

**Attribute: Performers**

**Flavor Text: Higher, faster! Watch me goooooo!**

**Appearance: A man in a bright orange jumpsuit with yellow lightning bolts running down the side. Wears a gold helmet and red rocket skates with flames painted on the side. **

**Cannoneer Golem**

**World: Carnival World**

**Size: 1**

**Power: 4000**

**Critical: 2**

**Defense: 3000**

**Effect: [Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge**

**This card can attack your opponent even if there is a monster in your opponent's center!**

**At the end of the battle of this card, destroy this card.**

**Attribute: Performers/Golem**

**Flavor Text: The most dangerous stunts require a substitute. Cowardly, perhaps, but it keeps people alive. **

**Appearance: A craggy-looking stone golem, shaped crudely like a jester and made of red and white stones.**

**Masqued Dragon, Soleil**

**World: Carnival World**

**Size: 3**

**Power: 8000**

**Critical: 4**

**Defense: 3000**

**Effect: [Call Cost] Pay 3 gauge &amp; Put the top two cards of your deck into this monster's soul**

**[Act] "Lumiere du Matin" If you are being attacked, and this card is on your left or right, you may discard one soul from this monster. If you do, destroy one of the attacking cards! **

**[Act] When this card is destroyed, you may add a "Masqued Dragon, Lune" from your deck to your hand. **

**[Penetrate]**

**Attribute: Performers/Cirque Dragon**

**Appearance: A large scarlet dragon with cream-colored wings and underbelly. Wears a white and gold masquerade mask that covers its eyes and the upper half of its jaw, and a golden crown.**

**(The following 4 cards belong to Tomorrow****'****s Hero. All ideas and references about the cards belong to him.)**

**4\. Lastly, as everyone is watching the second season of FCB 100 and getting to the good part of the season, I want to tell everyone that I am doing the next season with these OCs plus new OCs and new enemies adding to Yamigedo and Ikazuchi, so don****'****t worry. Hopefully, by next year, I****'****ll get started, so comment on what you think about that.**

**So, here****'****s the preview for the next chapter:**

* * *

**Kiri****'****s been kidnapped by Rouga and as everyone get ready to go to Sengoku Academy, a school who has a rivalry with Aibo Academy, what will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**And with that, I say that BlasterDragonoid is signing off againnnn! *Blasting off into the sky***


	33. Sengoku Bound!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 33: Sengoku Bound!**

**Episode Basis: Buddyfight Intensified! Sengoku Academy!**

* * *

I have returned from my hiatus and I apologize for being gone so long. Here comes one of my favorite arcs of Season 1: the Sengoku Arc! A lot of you have been hoping for this to come and before the year ends, it will be shown to all my great fans who read, subscribe and review! Not to mention, there will be some new characters to make this arc and the buddy fights even more wild and unpredictable, so here we go! Let's Raise the Flag!

Also, I would love to thank the sweet Loyal Lady Pisces for beta reading my chapter! As always, thanks, LLP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddy fight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belong to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belong to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belong to PrincessAnime08, Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belong to Tomorrow's Hero, Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem, Kaji Tachikaze belong to Petor, and Satsuki Ryusei belong to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belong to original creators.

* * *

Kazane: Hey everyone, Kazane is here to give you the scoop on what happened last time! Okay Me and Blade, my buddy monster, fought this cool 6th grader Gao Mikado, who everyone knows as the Sun Fighter, who at first wasn't playing without his buddy in his deck and then he comes out to play after training in Dungeon World. Even though I gave him a run for his money with my Kaleido Labyrinth deck, the Mighty Sun Fighter beat me with his Gargantua Punisher but I was happy to make a new friend! The next thing I know, Kyosuke Akiyama, the nice 6th grader who works in CASTLE, with his guardian the Store Manager, buddy fights this guy from the US named Samuel Kagan. He wins as well with his Frenzied Rush and after those cool fights, we were all invited to Gao's home where we chowed on some great snacks made by his grandma. We saw how Gao's buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon, evolved from his training in Dungeon World, which was super cool! However, the good times didn't last since Paruko Nanana and Yuuten Amamiya came to tell us that one of Gao's friends was kidnapped by this mean Danger World guy, Rouga Aragami, who used to go to our school a few months ago! I really don't know what is going to happen next, but I bet it'll be exciting!

* * *

In the dojo of the Mikado Residence, the Aibo Academy Students and buddies were still astonished that Kiri was taken by Rouga Aragami, the former 8th Grade Student of Aibo Academy and arrived to Sengoku Academy! It was thanks to Paruko Nanana and her buddy, Takosuke, not to mentionYuuten Amamiya and her buddy Saki alerting them of this kidnapping. As the group sat in the circle in the dojo, still understanding the news and worrying about the safety of their friend…

"He's at Sengoku Academy?" Zanya asked, slightly shocked but keeping his composure.

"They took Kiri there?" Akatsuki enquired along with his sibling.

"Oh man, that's bad!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"It's that bad." Kuguru said solemnly.

"Yeah, bro." Baku said as Jun and Kylie didn't say anything, but wore worried looks on their faces about their missing friend and about Sengoku Academy. However, some of the group were confused on why Kiri arriving at Sengoku was bad.

"How come? I'm stumped." Kazane wondered, scratching her head.

"I'm out the loop too, partners. I get that your friend going missing is bad but what's with this Sengoku Academy or whatever?" Samuel asked, holding his hat up to his chest.

Tetsuya just screamed in fear. "That place is too real!"

"Be easy, Tets. It's all good." Asmodai said, trying to keep his buddy calm.

As for Gao, however, he had a concerned look on his face and crossed arms as Drum and Axia both faced him on either side.

"What's the deal? It sounds like this school's pretty rough." Drum asked.

"Please tell us, Gao-wow, please!" Axia begged, which made Gao relent.

"Okay, I'll tell everything I know," Gao said as the dragons expressions changed to serious ones and then the Sun Fighter's face just changed into a confused one. "Actually, the truth is I don't know anything about it!"

Everyone fell down on their backs in frustration from that statement as Drum and Axia roared back at Gao with anger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I DON'T LIKE BEING HELD IN SUSPENSE!"

"You should have seen your faces!" Gao laughed.

"Not funny Mikado!" Kyosuke barked.

"Lucky for you, I made a video presentation of Sengoku Academy for History class! Hit the lights!" Paruko announced as she took out a mini-projector out of her pocket and turned it on as the lights dimmed.

As the video turned on, it showed two Japanese armies, one blue and one red both holding flags and spears, on opposite sides.

"The school first opened during Japan's Sengoku Period. It was a time of war, so to remain undetected from feuding lords, the Academy was built deep in the mysterious mountains of Cho-Hakone. Trained in all forms of combat, the students had one purpose: To win! The school made its own code of justice: Whoever wins is right and their motto is 'Swifter, Higher, Better!' They eat, sleep and breathe every kind kind of martial arts! But that's not all, my riveted friends!" Paruko continued as everyone gasped. "Along with the other subjects, they also had an excellent Buddy fight training program but they were never able to become champions, Because time after time our very own Aibo Academy has stood in their way! Tired of being humiliated, our determined rivals completely changed their lesson plans and now, everything is decided by matches!"

"What?" Samuel gasped.

"You got to be kidding me!" Drum said.

"Sounds kinda intense..." Gao added.

Paruko nodded at the comments as she continued. "Only the most competitive Buddy fighters are accepted. If someone looks at you the wrong way, you Buddy fight! If there's something you want, you settle it with a Buddy fight! No matter what it is, where or when, you must Buddy fight! To help the students tap into their natural instincts, they supposedly have wild animals roaming freely in the nearby forest! It's like a Buddy fight obsession over there! So, if you go, you better be prepared for the worse!"

"We have to go, Kiri could be in danger!" Gao shouted as he shot up from his seat.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Drum agreed.

"Hey, don't forget about counting me in!" Axia added.

"No can do. The school's built in ridiculously far in the mountains, bro. Even with Drum's nose, it's risky to scope it out at night," Baku pointed out.

"Yeah, nighttime's dangerous. Let's get some sleep and walk it out in the morning." Asmodai agreed as Tetsuya yawned as he rested his head on his buddy's knee.

"Catching some Zs sounds good to me," Tetsuya said drowsily.

"But, still, I'm too awake." Gao growled feeling frustrated.

"Gao, calm down." Kyosuke said, crossing his arms, his buddy did the same as he turned to him. "Kiri will be fine."

"How do you know? If you weren't listening, those guys are serious with Buddy fight! Not to mention, they're our rivals. They're not exactly going to be rolling the red carpet for him and I still want to know why Rouga is a part of this." Gao growled as Kyosuke remembered the last time he saw Rouga himself.

* * *

_"Oh, right. Well, if you want my answer about that, whether your way or Gao's way of Buddy fight is correct then I can't give you a straight answer." Kyosuke said. "Maybe winning Buddy fights all the time could be good, but it won't mean anything if you don't respect your comrades or your opponents."_

_"Respect?"_

_"After seeing how you Buddy fight, I can tell that you don't care about anything but winning and that caring about opponents or even your monsters is pointless to you!" Kyosuke said in a slightly louder voice, angering the little Cerberus besides Rouga._

_"You watch your mouth, human!"_

_"No, Cerberus. He's right. However, I wonder what's your way of seeing Buddy fight." Rouga said with a sinister smile as he walked closer to Kyosuke. "You talk about respect, yet you use the Danger World like me, a world where the strongest survive and respecting your foes either earns you a loyal subject or chance to die. I wonder if your little buddy there really respects you or he's using you."_

_"What?" Daigo exclaimed with anger, "How dare you say that! I would never use Kyosuke! He's my buddy and friend."_

_"Maybe, but we'll see how long that it will last. You could be right or not." Rouga said as he turned around and began to walk away with Cerberus following close behind him._

_"Rouga, where are you going?" Kyosuke asked with a stern tone that stopped Rouga."I deserve at least one question from you since you wanted to ask me one."_

_"And you want to waste that question asking where I'm going now?"_

_"Maybe, at least, what school you'll be going to now. I won't tell Gao or anyone else about it or this little conversation we had. I don't think they would care anyway."_

_As Rouga looked back at Kyosuke, who stared at him with trusting eyes, he senses that he could actually trust his words. "Imagine a school past the Cho-Hakone Mountains: a school that satisfies my urge of winning Buddy fights and becoming stronger than anyone. I hope that answers your question. See you later, Kyosuke."_

* * *

"So, that's what you meant, Rouga." Kyosuke said to himself as he looked up to his friend, the Sun Fighter. "I believe Kiri will be okay, man."

Everyone gasped at what Kyosuke said. "Why do you say that my buddy?" Daigo asked.

"Because, my furry dragon friend, I know that someone like Rouga wouldn't kidnap someone just for a laugh or revenge. He's a Buddy fighter after all and he wouldn't endanger someone's life, especially someone like Kiri." Kyosuke said confidently.

"Are you sure about that Kyosuke? I remember when he fought Tetsuya and Gao, he had the focused goal of crushing them." Jun said, looking at him as Tetsuya, remembering that match, just looked to the side.

"Believe or not, that could be how he fights," Kyosuke said with a smile.

"I don't know bro. You seem like you know a lot about Rouga." Baku said, raising his eyebrow.

"Because as a Danger World fighter, I know how rough that kind of play style can be. Needless to say, we may need to think this through."

"He's right. Tracking down the whereabouts of Sengoku Academy will take some time. Time that we can't waste tonight." Zanya agreed.

"Nin (Information)." Tsukikage's opened scroll read.

"Yeah, we can plan a rescue mission out for saving Kiri." Akatsuki added.

"In addition, we'll need to make sure everyone's decks will be prepared." Saki informed as the others nodded.

"I'm in! I bet no one there's seen Carnival World there. It'll be magnificent and a surprise to those 'serious' Buddy fighters." Samuel smirked.

"I also agree, I want to help Kiri too. No one's going to take our friend and schoolmate." Yuuten cheered as her deck case on her belt rumbled, but she didn't notice.

"Well, the majority agrees. What says you, Mikado," Kyosuke turned to his friend, who sighed.

"Fine then." Gao said as he looked outside to the moon. _'You just gotta hold on a little longer, Kiri.'_

* * *

The group of Buddy fighters later left the Mikado residence, each going back to their homes to either prepare their decks or get some sleep before the big day of venturing to Sengoku. An hour or two after Kyosuke and his buddies arrived home. To which he told Shuutaro that he stayed a little late because of having a little dinner party for Samuel to welcome him to Cho-Tokyo and Aibo Academy starting Monday. Shuutaro understood this. The Danger World Buddy fighter was taking a look at his decks, his Danger World deck and Ancient World deck with cards from the Seifukai and ones he got working at CASTLE.

Kyosuke gave a long yawn as he was finishing his last check of his decks before going to bed as Daigo was meditating on the bed and watching him with his student fast asleep.

"Okay, then. That should do it." Kyosuke said, placing his newly made deck down on the desk next to the others. "We're ready."

"I hope so, my buddy. Tomorrow may be difficult, especially how Paruko described Sengoku Academy. It seems there that power matters more than anywhere else," Daigo said.

"Which makes it the perfect place for someone like Rouga and may be a reason why he took Kiri there. Problem is how someone as timid as Kiri could make it there. I can say that I wouldn't be able to make it there." Kyosuke said as he pulled out his drawers and took out his pajamas.

"Maybe, maybe not. However, I'm confused why Rouga would want Kiri to go with him." Daigo pondered.

"Probably because of respect, like with us. Someone like Rouga who hate being weak and would want to become strong. It's something that he holds dear, I assume." Kyosuke said, making Daigo look at his buddy quizzically. "What?"

"Kyosuke, why are you talking about Rouga like you really know him or something?" Daigo asked, which made Kyosuke look away in confusion.

'I really don't know…' Kyosuke thought to himself when suddenly he began to feel a thought appearing in his mind…

* * *

I_n a run-down part of a city in Japan, there was a young boy with raven-black hair limping forward. His clothes were torn and dirty like he fell in the mud and the young child's condition was weak. As he held his hand to his cheek which was bleeding badly. As he continued to walk, a large shadow appeared behind him and as he turned around, the boy was very fearful as it caused a large man with a stick to smile._

_The man chuckled as he quickly kicked the child down, not caring for his actions. As the young boy lay on the ground and the man was about to hit him again, a small metal pipe was quickly thrown at the man's foot. Causing him to cringe in pain and to look away. As he did, the young boy was quickly picked up and carried off. The shadowy man looked back to his victim, who was gone!_

_Some time after the boy was somehow saved, he began to stir and wake up. Finding that he was in some kind of house, if you can call it that. The roof over his head was leaking with water dripping down somewhere on the ground. The walls of the home were brown and a little worn, but durable. As the young boy got up, he noticed he had a blanket over him with someone coming in the door. As he began to cringe at who was coming in, hoping that it wasn't that person who attacked him out of nowhere. The stranger coming in was a young boy like him, but slightly older. He had tan skin, short but wild white hair with one bang of it covering one of his blue eyes and was wearing a torn red scarf, a blue winter coat and tan pants. He was holding some food when he saw that his injured guest was awake._

_"So, you're up? That's good, at least." The young boy said coldly._

_"Yes, I guess. What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" The injured boy asked weakly._

_"You're in my hometown and in my house. As for what happened, you were being beaten up by some big guy while you were walking around here. I only noticed you when I heard the guy chuckle when he hit you, so I decided to help you," He explained. "And don't worry, he's far away from here and I made sure he wouldn't follow us."_

_The young raven-haired boy sighed. "Thanks."_

_"Don't. I only saved you because I didn't want that guy picking on a weak kid." The white haired child said as he set down the food. "By the way, that injury on your cheek. It has probably stopped bleeding now with the gauze there."_

_The younger kid noticed that he did have some gauze, albeit a little worn. As he pressed on it, it stung him a bit._

_"Thanks for that, too. So, who are you?" The kid asked._

_"It would be best not caring for my name. Here, that doesn't matter." The white haired boy said coldly._

_"But, I do want to." The younger kid said, surprising him. "Well, I just want to know it. I just lost my family and I__…__" The young boy began to cry a bit with the other kid rolling his eyes and handing him a napkin to dry his tears._

_"If it will make you stop crying, I'll tell you, okay? Right, my name is__…"_

* * *

The vision began to fade away as Kyosuke noticed his buddy shaking his hand to wake him up, with Ricky standing next to him, rubbing his tired eyes. "Kyosuke! Are you okay?"

Kyosuke looked around and noticed he was standing in the middle of his room and sighed. "I'm okay. I just… remembered something from my past."

"What was it about," The Duel Dragon asked.

"I, when I was a kid, I guess, I was injured somewhere. Someone attacked me and some other kid with white hair saved me." Kyosuke explained.

"What is he talking about, Sensei?" Ricky asked with a yawn.

"Well, Ricky… Kyosuke has amnesia. It's like when you can't remember a certain part of your life for a while and for Kyosuke here, he has had it before I became his Buddy. It's a reason why he is living with the CASTLE Store Manager." Daigo explained.

"Really? That's pretty weird, not remembering anything like that." Ricky said, confused as Kyosuke came up to him and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, it's not all bad. I guess, if I didn't have it, I probably wouldn't have met Daigo, you, or anyone else this way. It's not like I don't miss my memories, I just want to know what they are to have some closure."

"It's understandable, my buddy. You'll remember them soon enough. Maybe after we save your friend tomorrow, we can learn for more clues about them."

"I hope so…"

So, what happened next, Kyosuke?" Ricky asked. Kyosuke tried to remember the memory. All he could remember when the white-haired kid saved him and when he was about to tell him his name, but up to that point…

"All, I could remember that he was about to tell me his name, but I couldn't make it out," Kyosuke said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "I do remember that he did look like a kid I saw in a dream the day before the Photon Mine fiasco."

"Really? What happened in that dream?" Daigo asked.

"Well…" As Kyosuke told them the dream, he began to remember it in detail…

* * *

_In a dark void Kyosuke, appears in the middle of the blackness dazed and confused about his location._

_"What hit me," Kyosuke said as he shook his head in confusion, "Huh? Where am I? This place__… __It seems familiar, but__…__" As he picks himself up, Kyosuke begins to walk forward towards the void._

_"Hello, anyone here? This place is emptier than a classroom on the weekends." Kyosuke said as he heard something. At first, it sounded like indistinguishable mumbling, but as it got louder the sound began to sound like a child's laughter._

_"Okay, am I crazy, or is that laughing," Kyosuke said, "Whatever it is, it sounds like it's coming from in front of me." As Kyosuke began to run towards the laughter, it got even louder. Soon a little boy appeared in front of Kyosuke out of nowhere laughing. The kid had the same colored skin as Kyosuke, but had white hair and black eyes with his hair covering one of his eyes. He was wearing ragged black winter clothing and a red scarf around his neck._

_"Uh, kid," Kyosuke was about to say as the kid's body began to change into a purple blazing aura version and grew until it reformed into a giant purple flaming Cerberus._

_"Uh, nice boy, sit," Kyosuke said as he tried to back away, but couldn't move, as if he was frozen by fear of the monster in front of him. The burning apparition began to look down at Kyosuke with its menacing yellow eyes, it growled ferociously with anger. The Cerberus lept up in the air to an unknown height and dive-bombs towards Kyosuke, becoming a fireball in the process. _

_Kyosuke, unable to move from fear, braces for impact. As he does, he hears a voice in his head: "Why? Why did you leave?"_

* * *

"That's how much I remembered from the dream with the white-haired kid." Kyosuke said as he looked to his buddies. Ricky was still confused on how to think about it, but Daigo had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Well I can say, my buddy, your dream is… I don't know but it's odd to say the least." Daigo said as Kyosuke chuckled sheepishly when his buddy continued. "But, if the white-haired kid is associated to your past, plus the recent events that are happening, I can say that the best thing is to wait until you remember more."

The little Raging Spirit turned to his sensei and nodded. "I think Sensei's right. If your memory is going to come back, we should see when it comes, if it works like that."

Kyosuke looked at his supportive friends and smiled. "You guys are right." Kyosuke gave a large yawn. "Alright, that's enough talking about this tonight. Let's get rested for tomorrow."

"Okay." The two buddy monsters said as they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, at the Mikado Residence, the whole group of Buddy fighters and Buddy monsters returned in front of the Mikados' home.

"Everyone came!" Gao said, excited.

"Of course." Drum said.

"Yeah." Axia added.

"Well, we can't leave Kiri at one of our rival schools. He's our friend after all." Kyosuke said with a large smirk.

"Exactly." Daigo agreed as he looked to the sky and sighed to himself. 'I don't know if it's my nerves, but I feel today will be more eventful than a simple rescue.' Daigo thought, he held his arm as it gave a slight glow no one noticed.

"Well, I'm not going to let you guys leave without me or Saki. This Sengoku Academy seems like a school full of bad weeds." Yuuten said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nicely put, Yui, despite being a little cocky." Saki added, with Yuuten letting out a light sigh and Kyosuke gave a small smile.

Baku grinned as he turned to Zanya. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised that you showed, Zanya."

"I kind of owed Kiri for helping me in the ABC Cup." Zanya said with a slight smirk.

"We might have lost to Magatsu without my stunt double." Akatsuki stated.

"Nin." Tsukikage agreed in his own language.

"I owed Kiri as well. We both worked on the sides for our party after the ABC Cup and I wouldn't want him to be in a place like Sengoku," Kylie said as she turned to her big brother, "Right, Jun?"

The elder Tanyama didn't answer as he still had a slightly nervous look on his face until he felt his sister pinched his arm and said,"Ouch! Kylie, what was that for?"

"You okay, Jun? You seem spacey." Kylie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm ready to help to save Kiri." Jun smiled as Kylie turned away, not changing her worried expression. She wasn't the only one either as Zanya gave a side glance to Jun.

"It's sweet that you two came, Kazane and you too, Samuel. You two don't really know Kiri that well." Kuguru said, turning to the group's new friends.

No prob, you guys have been so good to me," Kazane responded.

"Me too, plus I can't just leave you good folks with this problem on your own, plus there may be a few new lovers of Carnival World." Samuel said as he got a dreamy look…

_In his mind, he saw multiple students of Sengoku students clapping and shouting cheers to a stage with Samuel and Circus Magician giving a bow with confetti raining over them__…_

_"I mean, it would be great," Samuel squealed._

"I know, right?" Kazane smiled as she went into her own daydream as well…

_Her daydream depicted her in a dark blue kunoichi's garb with Blade on her shoulder, facing off another female Sengoku student. "Imagine buddy fighting with everyone at the school, playing until you're too tired to stand anymore__….__"_

_The part of her daydream showing her and Blade sleeping on a log with dozen of wild animals sleeping around her. "Plus, they have so many cuddly animals to play with__…__"_

"If you ask me, it sounds like a dream…" Kazane said with the same starry look on her face with her buddy agreeing with her in his own way.

"A dream, indeed…" Samuel agreed.

Not everyone shared that opinion as Jun, Paruko and Drum just sweat dropped from seeing that.

"Oh, my Kami, what's wrong with them…" Jun muttered.

"Did they even listen to my presentation?" Paruko asked, confused.

"One dragon's dream is another's nightmare." Drum added.

"You ill-mannered mongrels! Are you actually insulting Kazane?!" Blade shot up, giving them an evil glare with glowing eyes. That made Paruko and Drum stunned with fear and shake their heads 'No', but Jun just turned away to avoid that.

"So, how do we roll with no wheels, you know what I'm saying." Tetsuya pointed out.

"The fastest way would be using our Buddy Skills." Zanya stated.

"My poor Gao-wow can't use his yet." Axia said.

"Neither can Kyosuke!" Ricky added, making his buddy blush with embarrassment.

"Really? Is that true?" Kazane asked.

Gao cringed and threw his head down in defeat while Kyosuke just looked up and held his left hand in shyness.

"Even if they can't and we use ours all at once, it would still take hours to get to our destination since time is essential at this moment." Saki pointed out, which shocked most of the group.

"Come on, don't sweat it," Asmodai said as he motioned skyward with his finger. "I think things are looking up!" Everyone else did the same until a shadow came over them and saw what Asmodai was talking about.

"Huh, who turned off the lights?" Drum wondered.

Gao got a better look at the hovering object above them and gasped. "Hey, is that…"

It was the enormous Sky Home, with bells ringing as they slowed glided over the neighborhood.

"Right on cue, Suzuha shows up with her incredible Sky Home." Paruko said to her microphone. Soon, the Amanosuzu heiress flew down on her Buddy Skill with Mary Sue and Sebastian flying behind her.

"I heard Gao was worried about his friend, so I rushed right over." Suzuha said.

"S'up, Suzuha. Thanks for coming." Gao greeted as Suzuha landed with her butler and Buddy monster. As she landed, Samuel began to blush a bit as he saw in front of him in a beautiful and sparkling vision of Suzuha as Yuuten turned to the cowboy Buddy fighter with a smirk.

"What's with that look, cowboy? You like something you see in Lady Suzuha," Yuuten chuckled as Samuel cringed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Looking good Gao," Suzuha greeted, opening her fan. "I hope you find your friend soon. Thought you might like to use my dressing blimp. We'll be there as soon as you can count my many pairs of shoes."

Gao suddenly ran up to Suzuha, quickly grabbing her hands, shaking them gleefully and frantically. "You're so awesome, no matter what people say!"

Suzuha quickly blushed from his compliment and tried to hide it behind her fan. "Thanks, I think. So, where exactly will we be going anyway?"

"To Sengoku Academy." The Sun Fighter answered. Soon, Suzuha got a scared expression on her face.

"You really want me… to go to… Sengoku Academy?"

Yeah, sure." Gao said in a casual way.

Soon, the heiress started to back up slowly. "You're expecting me to go that hive of barbarians!? It's a gathering place for hooligans who are lucky to shower once a year!" As she was about to faint, Sebastian was about to catch her up, but… Samuel quickly went over and caught her just in time!

"Suzuha's down and out without taking a single blow!" Paruko came in as Samuel smiled that he saved the damsel in distress. "Saved from falling by the new student, Samuel!"

Samuel blushed a little bit as everyone stared at him with their expression. "What can I say? I can't let a lady fall to the ground like that, right?" Samuel answered sheepishly.

Once that moment passed, everyone quickly got on the Sky Home.

* * *

"Thanks for the cool ride! Hope you're feeling better!" Gao yelled back as it was hovering back up into the air with the young group of Aibo Buddy fighters having goodbye to Suzuha, who was recovering on one of the Sky Home's extra gurneys in case she would faint. Her butler and maids waving goodbye as well. Suzuha looked up in worry to the buddy fighters as the Sky Home ventured off.

"My Dearest Gao and my savior… please be careful," Suzuha muttered quietly.

Soon the flying Sky Home was off to its destination Sengoku Academy, with the Aibo Students mission at hand: To save Kiri and bring him home.

After a few minutes of getting used to the Sky Home, Asmodai went up the cockpit and took control of the navigation wheel to guide the massive flying blimp.

"You know how to pilot this thing, A-Dog? Talk about mad skills!" Tetsuya came in asking.

"True 'dat! Is there anything I can't do?" Asmodai replied as Baku came in running in awe over the scope of the Sky Home's controls.

"Whoa, what kind of motor this baby's got? And look, bro, it's the Air Scope Control!" Baku admired.

* * *

Back to one of the platforms on the outside of the Sky Home, Paruko was still trying to get in touch to Takosuke via cell phone.

"Hello? Hello, are you there?" Paruko said, but no reply came from her Buddy as Kuguru came outside to see how Paruko was doing.

"What's the matter?" Kuguru asked.

"There's bad reception up here and I can't reach Takosuke." Paruko answered, making Kuguru gasp slightly. "Maybe he's fallen asleep again…" Paruko went back to her phone, trying to get her Buddy to answer again as Kuguru wondered why that was happening when Jun and Shiden walked next to her, seeing her pondering.

"You okay, Kuguru?" Jun asked, making her jump a bit, not hearing Jun walk over to her.

"Oh, Jun. I'm sorry, you scared me a bit. Actually, I'm a little confused on why Paruko hasn't got any reply from Takosuke since last night." Kuguru explained.

"That is a little confusing. Takosuke is a Hero World monster and is one of the many creatures that can communicate with others from a large distance." Shiden spoke.

"That's the thing. There hasn't been any reply. It could be because of the altitude." Kuguru said as Jun sighed a bit.

_'If I know why Takosuke hasn't answered back, it's probably because he's been captured and I know who could have captured him.'_ Jun thought to himself.

* * *

In the massive living room of the Sky Home, Kylie, Ricky, Yuuten, Saki and Daigo were looking around in awe over the size of the room and the beautiful furniture as well.

"So awesome!" Ricky praised with stars in his eyes.

"So gorgeous!" Kylie said, with stars in her eyes as well. Soon, the two young ones began to quickly look and touch everything in the room they saw amazing as the other three were sweat dropping.

"They're interested in this stuff a little too much." Yuuten muttered.

"Give them a break, Yui. If you were in their shoes, you would be admiring this massive room as well. I must admit, Miss Suzuha has style and expertise when it comes to design." Saki said.

"It's a bit too extravagant for one human, if you ask me. We should be a little lucky that this Sky Home can take to Sengoku Academy, so we can save Kiri." Daigo groaned as Saki took notice of the Duel Dragon's slightly foul mood.

"I can see that you are a little grumpy, are you? Is it something on your mind?" Saki asked.

"Well, to tell the truth, I feel that this may be more than a simple trip to save Kiri." Daigo answered.

"I can understand that, Daigo. Obviously, we'll confront Sengoku Academy, a rival school to our Buddies." Saki said. "Being nervous is kind of the norm now."

"I know that, but it's more than that. Like something really bad is going to happen." Daigo said, grabbing his left claw again as the mark there began to glow slightly more. This time, though, Saki noticed as Yuuten was trying to catch Ricky and Kylie in a game of Tag.

* * *

Back outside, Zanya, Akatsuki, and Tsukikage were looking over the ledge at the landscape below them as Kazane came walking over backwards.

"Hey… wanna have a Buddy fight to kill the time?" Kazane asked and as soon as he heard that, Zanya's glasses broke a bit as he got a scared expression on his face.

"I can't. I'm afraid of gir-heights." Zanya nervously said as he quickly walked away.

"You okay, Z?" Akatsuki asked.

And at another platform Gao got on the ledge, looking out to the scenery with crossed arms a serious gaze as Kyosuke noticed him on the ledge.

"Don't worry Kiri, we're coming to save you." Gao said to himself as Kyosuke looked at his friend with a worried glance as he looked at his hand with the mark given to him by G'ang.

_'If push comes to shove on this, I may have to save them. I just hope I can learn why Rouga would do this.'_ Kyosuke thought to himself, holding his hand with the other.

* * *

As the Sky Home continued to fly towards its destination, it seemed that it had attracted attention from a flying-bird like monster wearing traditional Japanese clothes and holding a small fan of feathers. With a devious smile on his face as he chuckled.

At another location, 8 other people, their identities cloaked in shadow in the wooden room they were in were discussing with each other as the large one began to chuckle and croak like a frog.

"Kemura's freaked about the new kid Rouga brought in yesterday," a small female voice said. "Did you hear it, huh? Did ya?"

"I hear everything, my dear. Leave it be. One thing that we learned that nothing good ever comes from dealing with him. Don't tell me you forgotten." A male voice said.

"We didn't forget that, after what happened with him." Another female voice said.

"We may not have a choice on that." A slightly deeper male voice said.

"Something to add, Kanahebi?"

"My buddy spotted a strange airship heading straight for us. It could be a problem. This has 'Aragami' written all over it."

"I had a feeling that he would attract trouble with that kid. Takuma showed me with today's fortune that an unknown experience will bring a certain level of danger led by silver and gold or whatever." Another female said.

"Well, with Kanahebi's info and Takuma's prediction…," the person said as he smiled wickedly. "We'll have to arrange a welcome party for our guests."

* * *

Back to the Sky Home, the flying tengu flew closer saying, "What a complete eyesore."

He gave a loud whistle and from the forest trees, hundreds of crows came flying towards the blimp and flew around it causing the crew to gasp as they saw the great number of birds. Outside of the airship, Jun looked to the side saw the culprit, making him growl as Shiden appeared out of his card.

"Jun, that's Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu! That means…" Shiden informed.

"Yeah. Shusui is up to this and the other ones to. Let's get back to the others before this gets worse." Jun finished as he and Shiden went back inside the ship.

"I don't believe it! Isn't that…" Akatsuki gasped.

"Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu: a monster from Katana World." Zanya finished.

"Let's roll out of here, people." Tetsuya grimaced.

"Stop buggin'. Part of being a strong warrior is staying cool under pressure, you dig?" Asmodai said with an unchanged expression of his face.

"Sorry, A-dawg. I'll try my best, yo." Tetsuya calmed down until he had a realization that freaked him out. "But, what if the birds pop the blimp?"

Asmodai looked over to his buddy. "Then, we're in for a wild ride because I don't have any idea how to land this thing, should be fun!" Asmodai laughed.

"You got a strange sense of humor, yo." Tetsuya sweat dropped. Unfortunately, Tetsuya was right about the crows, flying down and poking holes into the balloon like arrows before flying out. Everyone screamed as the ship began to tilt towards the left and within began to slide into the wall. Jun was able to catch Kylie before she slammed into the wall and Kyosuke slid into the wall with Yuuten slamming into him.

"There has to be a switch somewhere, bro!" Baku said, trying to keep his grip near the cockpit.

Gao, with Axia and Drum on him, looked to his left and saw a green switch. "What's this?" He asked, pressing the switch. Above him, a compartment opened and white dress came out of them covering the Sun Fighter and his two dragon friends, making Gao scream a bit.

"Hey! I think we found the parachutes!" Drum said with a dress covering his eyes.

"These are dresses!" Axia informed. Ricky got up and looked to his right and saw a blue switch.

"Hey, maybe the parachutes are in here!" Ricky said, pressing the button but coming out of that compartment were large white and yellow bonnets, causing him to shriek a bit.

"Ricky, are you okay?" Daigo said, picking up his disciple, who had a bonnet on his head.

"These aren't parachutes, are they, Sensei?" Ricky said.

"Maybe the parachutes are in here." Zanya said, pressing another blue switch and from that compartment came out white skirts covering him and Akatsuki and the elder Kisaragi holding one with a big blush on his face. "Girl overload!"

"I don't feel so good…" Akatsuki said, getting airsick.

"Well, if everyone is pushing random buttons…" Asmodai said, pushing a button on the control panel.

Unfortunately, that caused one of the blimps to detach, increasing their deadly descent. It looked like the end for them, but suddenly, a large red dragon with four wings and a golden mane of horns around its head flew at top speed and caught the top of the descending ship, slowing their speed and allowing them to land softly in a walled area of the mountains. Everyone moaned as the Sky Home crashed safely alive, but not in a happy mood.

"Well, that was better than I thought." Drum moaned as Gao was top of him.

"Yeah, I give it an 8 out of 10." Gao groaned.

Kyosuke opened his eyes and saw that he caught Yuuten in his arms and flushed a bit. "Um, Yui, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Yuuten said as she saw that Kyosuke's arms were wrapped around her, making her blush a little. "Uh, yeah, but you can let me go now." She stuttered.

"Huh?" Kyosuke said, as he looked back to his situation and retracted his arms. "Oh, right, sorry."

"Aww… Ain't that sweet?" Samuel said as he was hanging on Circus Magician's trapeze line and looking down to the red faced teens. "Thanks for helping, buddy." Circus Magician replied with a nod and a squeaky laugh as Samuel looked back to his friends. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this."

'He better not…' Kyosuke thought to himself with an angry glare.

Kuguru found herself sitting on top of Baku. "Baku, are you okay?"

Baku grunted as he looked up to his friend. "I think so, but you're a lot heavier than you look." Kuguru gasped at the accidental insult and pinched Baku's cheek.

"Ow, I meant that in a nice way!" Baku said.

Luckily, Blade was able to catch Kazane, keeping her airborne to make sure she wouldn't crash into anyone or anything.

"Thanks a lot for the lift, Blade!" Kazane praised.

"I'm happy to do it." Blade said.

Jun was able to catch Kylie, standing on the wall. "You okay, Kylie?"

"Yeah thanks, big bro, but I think you need to keep that skill under wraps." Kylie said as she saw Jun standing on the wall. Jun gasped as he jumped down and luckily no one saw it, except for a certain Kisaragi.

"Aw, man. I thought a crash landing would be way worse than that. What happened?" Paruko asked, rubbing her head.

"Did you throw down some demon magic?" Tetsuya said as he was hanging on Asmodai's arm.

"Not me." Asmodai said as he looked to the front window. "It was that guy."

Soon the great red dragon who saved them followed by his fighter using his buddy skill and wearing an old Seifukai uniform with the sleeves torn off descended in front of the cockpit.

"Is everyone okay in there?" The person asked.

"Whoa! Look at that big guy and that monster! Who are they?" Samuel gasped in surprise.

"It's Genma and Duel Sieger!" Gao exclaimed.

* * *

Genma gave a mighty chuckle, seeing that his classmates safe. Thanks to Duel Sieger, they were able to move the damaged Sky Home into the deep part of the forest, hidden behind some thick trees. Soon, everyone was able to come out of the damaged airship safely and started walking down the path to the Sengoku Academy grounds.

"It's nice to see you again, though I wonder why are you here?" Genma asked as the gang walked along side him.

"It's a long story, Genma, but it involves our old friend Rouga." Kyosuke said with a frown.

"Yeah, this time, he went too far, kidnapping Kiri and taking him here." Gao added.

"So, Rouga is up to his old tricks again I see huh?" Genma figured as he looked to some of the fresh faces. "So, who are your new friends?"

"Oh, uh, this guy over here." Kyosuke said, pointing to Samuel and Circus Magician. "This is Samuel Kagan, a new student in the Middle School division from the United States and his buddy, Magical Performer, Circus Magician. He uses Carnival World."

"Yes, and it's a mighty pleasure to meet you Mr. Genma." Samuel greeted with a tip of his hat and Circus Magician greeted his own way with a wave and squeaky laugh.

"It's nice to meet you, young man. I await for the day where you and I can battle in a Buddy fight. I heard how versatile Carnival World is and would like to see how strong you and your deck are."

"Oh, really? That's mighty kind of you, sir! That will be a battle I can't wait to have!" Samuel smiled happily.

"As do I and who are the little dragons there?" Genma asked, looking at Axia and Ricky. Axia cringed a bit and moved a little closer to Drum who moved away quickly and Ricky was spooked, hiding behind Daigo completely.

"I-I-I am the great Dragowizard, Qinus Axia and I am Gao-wow's new friend and…" Axia greeted and soon started to cuddle Drum. "I'm Drum-kins's new buddy!"

The Armordragon tried to shake off the cuddly Dragowizard, but no dice. "Get off, you! I said that you're not my buddy!"

"I don't believe that at all! That just makes me love you more!" Axia hugged on to Drum as the others sweat dropped.

"Okay…" Kyosuke deadpanned.

"Something tells me that Axia sees Drum as more as a Buddy or a friend." Yuuten whispered to Kuguru.

"I was thinking that, too." Kuguru whispered back.

"This is my disciple, Dragon Kid, Ricky." Daigo introduced as Ricky carefully came from behind his master and waved hi shyly.

"He's a shy one, but he's a cool Raging Spirit. Hopefully, he'll have his first Buddy fight soon as my Buddy too." Kyosuke said, smiling at Ricky, who hopped up on his shoulder and nuzzled him on his cheek. The girls of the group saw it as cute, Asmodai and Saki smirked chuckling a bit. The rest of the boys just smiled, except for Zanya.

"Anyways, if we're done with introductions, shouldn't we keep going to save our fellow student?" Zanya informed everyone.

"Alright, Kisaragi, don't get your ponytail in a knot." Jun joked, which made Zanya blush and the rest of the group laughed.

"Anyways, I wonder why Rouga would take Kiri here." Gao wondered.

"By the way, why are you here in the middle of nowhere, Genma?" Kyosuke asked as well.

"I like to get out here as often as I can and it's good to train in the fresh mountain air." Genma explained.

"Too many humans in the city, am I right?" Drum asked.

"Actually, this could be a good place to meditate and train. Reminds me of back home." Daigo reminisced.

"Anyway, I wondered what happened to Rouga. I heard he transferred to a different school. It makes sense that he chose Sengoku: a perfect fit for his true nature and personality." Genma continued.

"Yeah. A good call, man." Gao said.

"A school that encourages winning above all else and a student that would do anything for victory." Genma said as a rustle in the bushes was heard, starling everyone.

"What was that?" Kuguru shouted in fear.

"Maybe it's one of those wild animals we heard about living here." Tetsuya cringed as the rustle got louder and as the most of the gang began to get even more scared and the buddies were about to step in. Something, or rather someone leaped out of the bushes and suddenly Kyosuke, Gao, Kuguru, Baku, Daigo, Axia and Ricky recognized the person leaping out of the bushes.

"Genji?" They said as Genji, wearing a white gi's uniform with torn off sleeves, a belt with a fiery design with his Deck Case attached on the side and sandals.

"There you are, Master Genma!" Genji sighed in relief as he walked up to his master. "I couldn't… catch up to… you… when you bolted."

"Genji." Another voice said from the bushes and peeked out, revealing to be Flare in his SD form. "You need to be more trustworthy of Master Genma."

"And Flare, too?" Daigo said, surprised.

"Genji and Flare? What are you guys doing here?" Kyosuke asked.

"He's here as my disciple to train in the mountains with me." Genma pointed out, walking over to Genji as the others gasped.

"I didn't think Genma would be the kind of teacher to teach like that, yo." Tetsuya said.

"Me neither, bro." Baku added.

_'I wondered who was Genji's master, though I had a good suspicion it would be Genma.' _Kyosuke smirked as he saw the master and student talk. Suddenly, Genma looked over his shoulder and saw who was watching them.

"We're surrounded." Genma said.

Everyone gasped as they saw students of the Sengoku Academy on top of the Academy's high walls. All of them had different hairstyles, but wore a long tattered purple vest, a mesh shirt worn underneath with traditional Japanese sandals and a white band worn on their foreheads. All of them had an angry look towards the Aibo Academy students.

"You little kids lost?" One of the students asked rudely.

"Can't you read the signs? You're trespassing on Sengoku Academy turf!" Another student shouted.

"Hey, I think these guys are students from Sengoku Academy!" Gao said.

"Where did you get that idea, was it how they appeared out of nowhere or said we were on their turf?" Kyosuke enquired sarcastically, making Gao sweat drop a bit.

"Well, it still worked out great for us, right?" Gao said back as he turned to the SenCad students. "Now, you guys can give us a tour of your school!"

"If you want me to show you, you're going to have to beat us all in a Buddy fight first!" One of the SenCad students said, pulling out his Core Deck Case.

"If there's something you want, you settle it with a Buddy fight." Zanya said, fixing his glasses as they gleamed. "I guess the rumors of this place were true."

"It's awesome." Gao smirked as he pulled his Deck. "Come on, Drum. We're up!"

Right behind you!" Drum came up to his buddy.

"Don't leave all the fun for yourself, Mighty Sun Fighter! We'll help, too. Right, Daigo?" Kyosuke said, walking to the side of his friend with his Duel Dragon buddy.

"Right, my buddy!" Daigo confirmed.

The other Buddy fighters of the group prepared their Core Decks as the non-Buddy fighters stayed back as the fights began between them.

* * *

An hour later…

"Gargantua Punisher!"

"Frenzied Rush!"

"Diabolical Hardcore!"

"Secret Sword: Shooting Star!"

"Floral Spring Vivid Burst!"

"The Grand Finale!"

"Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage!"

"Dead End Crush!"

Gao, Kyosuke, Tetsuya, Zanya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, and Kazane each defeated a SenCad fighter with their impacts, ending the Buddy fight Royale.

"It's settled." Gao demanded, walking over to his opponent, who was laying on his back from defeat. "Now, take us to your school."

The SenCad student struggled to get up and grunted. "I'd never take you anywhere!"

"That's no way to treat a guest." A male voice said.

"Yeah, where did you get your manners, a bad sitcom?" a female voice asked.

The two voices came from the two people walking in front of the group. One was a young man with long silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue uniform with armour padding on his feet, hips, chest and shoulders while holding a sword on his belt. The other student next to him was a young woman with short platinum blond hair with part of it covering her right eye of which both were violet and fair skin with a fake tattoo of a meteor on her left cheek and wearing a unzipped grey sleeveless jacket and a red tank top with a comet design on it and dark blue pants with black sneakers.

"At SenCad, we are taught that the winner is always right in any conflict or challenge. We're required to fulfill their wishes and as it stands, my name is Shosetsu Kirisame." The silver haired student said. "The lady next to me is Satsuki Ryusei."

"What's up, kids?" Satsuki waved casually.

"We welcome you to Sengoku Academy." Shosetsu greeted as he looked at the students. "You're all from Aibo Academy, correct?"

"They're from Aibo?" The student asked, slightly surprised.

"It makes sense how they beat you guys so easily." Satsuki smirked as she pointed to the Aibo group. "You guys can come with us. We'll take you where you need to go." The two Sengoku students soon led the way.

"Okay, sure. Thanks." Gao said and the group followed them to a multi-floored building.

"These are the Dorms. The students here are currently finishing their first 3-hour training circuit." Shosetsu said.

"No way!" Gao gasped.

"That's insane!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"If you think that's tough, wait until you see what's next." Shosetsu said as he and Satsuki continued the tour into the Dorms. Soon, the group saw many SenCad students buddy fighting in the residence hall tables.

"Now, the students are using Buddyfight to decide which one does the duties and chores for the day. The ones you fought already lost, so they had to take the shift, guarding the outside walls." Satsuki explained.

"Talk about crazy. It's like an unjustified circus performance with no ringmaster." Samuel deadpanned.

"This isn't what I had in mind. It's so serious." Kazane joined in the deadpanning.

The two SenCad students led the Aibo Academy group to the main office of the Dorm, with Shosetsu saying, "Please come in."

The room they were led was a white painted office with furniture on the side, a large traditional Japanese painting in the back of the office and at the green marble desk, a young man with purple hair and white streaks. He was wearing a yellow mens kimono with a white 4-card design on it and a green shirt worn underneath while holding a red fan over his face.

"It's about time you showed up, Mr. Mikado and Mr. Akiyama." The young man said quietly, making the others gasp.

"How do you know my name?" Gao demanded.

"And mine too." Kyosuke asked as well.

The young man just chuckled at the questions. "I saw both your performances at the ABC Cup. Very impressive. The two of you have become somewhat of legends around here."

"And you! Who are you!?" Genma demanded with a growl.

The young man closed up his fan, revealing his face. "Where are my manners? We rarely have guests here and I'm a little out of practice. I am Raremaro Tefudanokimi, the Student Council President at Sengoku."

"Where do I know that name? I can't place it…" Genma's train of thought was disrupted by a flap of wings coming in as the same monster who shot the Sky Home down, Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu, flew in with a person hanging on his feet. It was a young man with brown hair, wearing a purple bandana with a silver headband protector with little designs of flames on the sides and wearing purple ninja clothes. The young man landed next to Raremaro with a smirk.

"I see our guests arrived in one piece." The young man said as Yamigarasu landed next to him and the young man looked over to Jun and Kylie. "And with some interesting guests as well."

"Hey, it's that Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu!" Akatsuki pointed out.

"The one who brought us crashing down." Zanya said.

"I merely subdued an unauthorized intruder." Yamigarasu said back as Jun growled.

"Unauthorized?" Jun yelled, shocking the others. "You could have killed us, shooting us down like that." The young deck builder looked to the brown haired ninja as Kylie glared at him with a slightly angry look. "Shusui, are you that messed up to let your buddy do that to us?"

"Uh, dude? What's up with you and how do you know that guy?" Baku asked.

"That guy there is my cousin, Shusui." Jun said darkly.

"COUSIN!?" The Aibo group gasped.

"Yep. S'up. Name's Shusui Kanahebi, resident advisor of the dorms." Shusui waved.

"And though we introduced ourselves, we didn't explain our positions yet. Satsuki and I are in charge of the Disciplinary Committee here at Sencad." Shosetsu said as he and Satsuki walked over to the right side of Raremaro.

"So, we're like the guys in charge here of the school." Satsuki said.

"We're sort of like your Student Council. You can relate to that, right?" Raremaro said.

"I guess, in a way." Baku agreed.

"Except that here, it looks like the strongest students rule." Kuguru figured.

Raremaro laughed, upon hearing Kuguru's theory. "Well put, my dear."

"We're so strong and powerful that people are calling us the 9 Demons, or the 9 Demon Generals." Shusui said.

"I'm bad at math, but I only count 4 of them, yo." Tetsuya pointed out.

"I think the other 5 are probably making their big appearances soon." Asmodai said.

"Exactly put, demon." A voice said from behind the Sencad students, three more students came from a secret door into that room that closed quickly.

The person who spoke was a young man with tan hair with two short bangs in the front and a small wolf-tail in the back, a slight muscular build and slightly tan skin and was wearing a black and sleeveless haori with a red gi belt tied on his waist, white pants, and wooden platoon sandals.

Next to him was a young man with black hair tied in a knot and wearing a black gi with red lines on the torso of the shirt with a needle mesh shirt worn underneath and a black core deck case with an evil looking eye as the gem on his black belt.

Next to him was a girl with short cut black hair with a fringe over her left eye and wore grey and blue armour similar to Shosetsu's with a cyan coloured short shirt and skirt under her armour and had her core deck case attached to her arm with the same design as the young man's.

"Oh, Takuma, Alexander, Alexis. So glad to see you three finished with your training." Raremaro said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard for us, especially for a truly powerful buddy fighter like me." Alexander gloated as he took a second look at the Aibo students. "Who are these scrubs?"

"They're students from Aibo Academy." Shosetsu said calmly.

"Aibo? Seriously? Why are they here and…" Alexis gasped in shock until he saw Samuel in the background and smiled a bit. "Samuel?"

"Howdy, Lexy. Alex." Samuel tipped his hat as a greeting.

"Now, you know these guys?" Kyosuke said, shocked. "This is getting weird."

"No kidding, yo." Tetsuya commented.

"It seems that the ones that I predicted have arrived, right?" Takuma said with a nonchalant look in his eyes. As he looked through and stared at Yuuten, a card in her deck began to shake a bit, although she didn't notice. Takuma looked back to Raremaro. "So, where is Kemura?"

"Kemura?" Genma and Genji gasped as they looked to a short and round young man with green hair in a mohawk, pointy ears and a slightly long tongue, wearing a green jumpsuit, backpack and a red headband on his head with a gem like on a core deck case. The young man was actually licking Takosuke in his arms like a snack, grossing some of the others out until he was hit in the head by Paruko's microphone.

"Stop that this instant!" Paruko yelled as Kemura groaned a "Ribbit" in pain as he turned to Paruko and soon, a small fairy with pink hair and wearing a purple dress came from behind Kemura with an annoyed look.

"What's the big idea, Missy? My Kemura caught this stinky octopus and is planning on having him for breakfast, you hear?" The small fairy hollered.

"Takosuke's not an octopus! He's my buddy!" Paruko yelled.

"Yeah, you don't want to eat that." Baku added.

"He's the 8th general?" Kuguru said in surprise as the others looked back at the odd-looking person.

"Don't underestimate him! My Kemura's wicked strong!" The fairy said as Kemura laughed and croaked.

Takuma scratched his voice to get the others' attention. "Yes, that is Kemura, one of the top ranking freshman at Sencad and his buddy, Wind Fairy, Sylph. We are also top ranking freshmen here. I am Takuma Kurosaki, at your service." Takuma introduced with a bow.

"I'm the deadly hunter of the scythe, the great Alexander Oda!" Alexander grinned as he pointed to Alexis. "And this is my sister of the Valkyries, the powerful Alexis Oda!"

"I can introduce on my own, Alex!" Alexis said in annoyance.

"So, these guys are the 9 Demon Generals?" Yuuten said, before counting again. "But there's only 8 of you guys."

"The final Demon General, Kaji Tachikaze, doesn't like to do much unless he has no choice, so he won't be joining us now." Raremaro said as Genma gasped in his mind as he squinted his eyes.

'So, he's one of the Demon Generals as well, huh?' Genma thought to himself as Gao walked up a bit to the Generals.

"So, if you guys know everything, then where's Rouga keeping our friend he brought here yesterday?" Gao asked.

"Huh? Who's Rouga? I never heard of him. Have you, guys?" Raremaro pretended to not know who "Rouga" was.

"Never heard of him." Alexander smirked, playing along.

"Don't play dumb! Takosuke's presence here proves you know what's going on!" Paruko said in anger as she tried to calm down her scared alien Buddy.

"Yeah, Paruko and I saw Rouga and his buddy snatch our friend out of the blue and if Takosuke is here, it does prove that Rouga is here!" Yuuten added.

"Our friend's name is Kiri Hyoryu and we came here to bring him home!" Kyosuke stepped up next to Gao. "Now, tell us where he and Rouga is, now!"

"Persistent, aren't you, Kyosuke? And you're just as bad, Mikado." A familiar voice said behind them as the two boys gasped and turned around.

"I know that voice." Drum said, turning around.

"It's Rouga." Daigo growled.

Everyone turned around and saw the former Aibo Academy student in his new get-up and holding his Core Gadget, with Gao and Kyosuke in shock over his new appearance.

"He looks so… impressive." Gao said.

Kyosuke looked at Rouga and glanced at his Core Gadget and gasped a bit. 'That Core Gadget? What is up with that and why does it look so familiar?'

"It's him, alright. He may have gotten some new improvements, but he still have that sketchy vibe." Baku said, looking at Rouga.

"Yeah, but he looks even more creepy, if that's even possible." Kylie commented.

"Totally." Yuuten added.

Gao kept looking at Rouga and felt that he recognized that appearance from somewhere. "Not just that…" Gao muttered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Axia said, looking up to Gao's shocked expression.

"Nah. Just thinking about something." Gao snapped out of it to confront Rouga. "Now, give it up, Rouga! Tell us where Kiri is!"

"I'm happy to tell you, but this is Sengoku Academy. You must follow our tradition like everyone else." Rouga answered calmly.

"Bring it on! We'll enjoy beating you in a Buddyfight! If it means getting him back!" Genma said.

"Perfect. But, you are a long way from Aibo, Seifukai." Rouga replied back as he smirked. "We do things differently here." Genma growled back at Rouga's comment.

"If I may intervene," Raremaro got out of his seat and walked over. "Rouga, you are still new here and we have regulations from preventing us from doing what…"

"I've been here long enough to know that winning Buddy fights is everything." Rouga interrupted the President of Sencad, making him scowl a bit. "But, I'm a reasonable guy, I don't need to fight all of them myself. Let's have a team fight. 9 against 9."

"Good, this guy knows how to have fun." Satsuki smiled.

"Alright. I like you, Aragami. You're a proactive thinker, you know that?" Shusui agreed.

"Now, we can crush these Aibo losers and show our true superiority, especially mine!" Alexander smirked, gripping his hands into fists.

"At least, we can settle this." Alexis shrugged as she looked at Samuel, who smiled back.

"I agree as well, it would be better to settle this way." Takuma said in agreement.

"I have no objections. It would be fun matching wits to Aibo's best." Shosetsu agreed as well.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Kemura said, agreeing to Rouga's suggestion.

"I guess that makes it unanimous." Raremaro finally relented to accept Rouga's suggestion.

"Do you agree to our terms? If you defeat us, I'll tell you whatever you need to know, even if it surprises you." Rouga said.

"Deal! We never back down from a fight!" Gao accepted.

"That makes it double for me, dude." Kyosuke said as he looked to Rouga. _'Maybe that way, I can understand why Rouga has that Core Gadget or why is he doing this…'_

* * *

Soon, both groups moved into the battlefield in front of Sengoku Academy's main building, Aibo Academy sitting in a rest area with some makeshift log seats in back while the Sencad group at the top of the tower with deciding who will fight first. Meanwhile, multiple Sen cad students looked from the mountainous walls of the area for the fight and Paruko, finally reunited with her Buddy, flew with her Buddy Skill getting ready to record and announce the team battle between the two schools.

"It's going to be a Team Battle! 9 of our best fighters are up against 9 of the best fighters from Sengoku Academy in the secluded mountains of the beautiful Cho-Hakone!" Paruko announced.

Back to the Sengoku team, who were resting on the roof and balcony of the tower…

"So, who will be first?" Shusui wondered. "Raremaro, it's not really your style. Kemura, maybe you or Satsuki should go first."

"Nah, I'll wait to see who we have to face before showing my best. We got some competition waiting for us with Mikado and Akiyama." Satsuki said, laying down on the balcony.

"Ribbit…" Kemura croaked in annoyance.

"He's still in a bad mood because he didn't get to eat that big, pink octopus for breakfast." Sylph spoke for her Buddy.

"I'll do it." Rouga said adamantly.

"Alright, Rouga. Show how superior Sencad is to these Aibo scrubs!" Alexander said.

"Yeah, Aragami, show us how it's done." Shusui waved.

Raremaro smiled before giving a small bow. "Do your new school proud."

Down to the Aibo Team, they were deciding who would go first as well…

"So, who's going first?" Gao asked as the others looked to each other and wondered as well as Genma looked and saw Rouga coming over.

"It looks like they're sending Rouga out first. Whoever fights him is going to have a hard time with him." Genma said.

"Well, who is going to fight him, then?" Genji asked.

"Hey!" Tetsuya vouched, raising his hand out. "I can take him down!"

The others were surprised for Tetsuya's instant vouch for him fighting Rouga, but Gao smiled for his friend.

"Alright! Go get him, Tetsuya!" Gao rooted for his friend.

"Okay, A-dawg. Buddy Skiil on, yo." Tetsuya said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Alright, Tets!" Asmodai winked.

"Buddy Skill On." As Tetsuya placed on his headphones, he levitated a bit as under his feet, a yellow light formed into a yellow banana-like hover board and the rapping Magic World lover of bananas rode into the air, shouting happily.

"That's crazy! A flying banana?" Gao wondered as he gawked at Tetsuya's buddy skill.

"I finally decided that he was ready to use it." Asmodai said.

Gao looked down to his Armordragon buddy with an annoyed look. "Hear that?" Drum only scoffed and walked away from him.

As Tetsuya floated down to his buddy, Asmodai looked to Tetsuya. "Are you sure? Last time, he beat you."

"This time will be different, yo. I wasn't just practising my flows in that studio room. Ain't that, word?" Tetsuya smirked.

"Here we go! Up first is Tetsuya Kurodake and in a interesting turn of events, Sengoku is sending out former Aibo student, Rouga Aragami!"

**"Come on, Dancing Demons! It's time to groove! Let's Luminize it, yo!"** Tetsuya luminized, drawing out his six cards.

**"The power of Ace shall destroy you! Dark Luminize, Ace Defeat!"** Rouga luminized as he swirled his spear and drew out his six cards as his buddy, Cerberus, roared.

The others gasped as Rouga said a Dark Luminize like a certain criminal said before.

"Buddyfight!"

"It's time to Raise the Flag!" both said.

"Magic World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

(T: 10/Gauge: 2)

(R: 10/Gauge: 2)

* * *

"Tetsuya will go first!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw!" Tetsuya said as he charged a card and drew another, increasing his hand to six. However, he grew sad, crying anime tears as he saw his hand. "I can't step it up with just one monster."

"Keep your cool. This will work." Asmodai said, as he took a look at his buddy's hand.

"I cast! Let's have some fun with Nice One!" As he paid one gauge and drew two more cards, he got a big smile.

"Are you positive, Tets?" Asmodai said.

"I'm hyped. Now, I got an Ultimate Hand!" Tetsuya grinned.

"What's an Ultimate Hand?" Kazane wondered.

"I don't know!" Gao said, confused.

"Here we go! I call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the centre!" Tetsuya called as Beleth appeared. "The name of the game is Trans-Flame! Burn Rouga for one Damage point!"

Beleth flew into the air and unleashed his spear, firing a spiralling fireball over to Rouga, dealing one point of damage to him.

"Key of Solomon, 1st Volume! It's such a slice, I'll use it twice!" Tetsuya cast as the two spells increased his gauge to 7.

"Have things changed?" Kuguru said, turning to Baku. "I thought the fighter going first could only attack once!"

"Actually, that wasn't an attack. Trans-Flame was a spell that deals damage." Yuuten said.

"Yeah, Tetsuya's Magic World deck has a few advantages, bro. Watch." Baku added as they turned back to the match.

"Watch and learn! I'll win in one turn! Represent!" Tetsuya smiled in confidence.

"Why you!" Rouga growled.

"Okay, Beleth! Teach this rocker to dance!"

"Your time is up!" Beleth yelled as he threw his spear into Rouga as he took three damage in a devastating strike.

However, Rouga held on and grunted. "This guy's a joke! I cast Bold Retaliation!"

"What a move! The same number of damage points Rouga received are now added to his gauge!" Paruko pointed out.

"I knew it would be tougher than that to take him down." Zanya said.

"Gauge, shmage! Final Phase!"

"Unbelievable! It's his first turn of the match and he's calling Final Phase!" Paruko announced with an uproar.

"I cast!" As three of his gauge turned into a dark orb, Beleth gave a lift up into the air and Rouga braced for the impact. "Diabolical Hardcore!" Tetsuya kicked his impact into the Danger World fighter, striking him in a tornado of darkness and lowering his life to 3.

"The kid may actually pull it off!" Genma said.

"I cast Bold Retaliation!" Rouga's damage translated into gauge as it increased to another 3 gauge.

"One more shot and I can get back to chilling with my main crew! Final Phase!"

Kyosuke took another look at what Rouga was doing and gasped. "Tetsuya, don't do it! It's a trap!"

The others turned to Kyosuke's yell, but it was too late. Tetsuya already launched the impact. "Diabolical Hardcore!"

"Not so fast! I cast Phoenix Wall!" Rouga cast as a flaming bird-shaped shield intercepted most of the impact, lowering the damage to 1.

"Rouga reduces the damage with a feisty Phoenix Wall! There ends the One-Turn Victory!" Paruko announced.

_"End of move."_

* * *

(T: 10/Gauge: 0)

(R: 2/Gauge: 8)

* * *

Tetsuya grew in sadness as his OTK was wasted. "Aw, I got punked."

"What's up, Kyosuke?" Yuuten said.

"Don't you remember our match when I did the same move?" Kyosuke reminded his friend as she gasped. "Yeah, Rouga was waiting for his chance to take advantage of the damage."

Rouga flew back to the balcony of the Sengoku main building, looking down to his opponent. "I think I played against you before."

"Uh, yeah! It's me, Tetsuya!"

"Ah, yes. Your buddy's that strange demon, Asmodai." Rouga remembered before chuckling, which went into laughter. "You're about to be schooled! This is how you do a One-Turn-Kill!" Soon, Rouga did a draw and then charged and drew another card. "I pay 1 gauge and call Armorknight Cerberus "A"!"

Soon, the colossal Cerberus appeared on the field and gave a powerful howl that made Kyosuke gasp even more.

'I-It can't be… That card is like…' Kyosuke thought to himself as he began to remember his dream again of the flaming Cerberus that was like…

"I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!" Soon, Rouga equiped a purple and black spear with a drill-like tip and was coated in an aura of darkness.

"Rouga regains one life point due to the Buddy Gift!" Paruko announced as his monster took the centre stage and his life increased to 3.

"Demonic Equip Combination!" Cerberus flew into the air and looped around before he flew into Rouga's item, fusing his power with the spear, giving a bluish aura as well with a transparent version of himself appearing behind Rouga. "A mind-bending Roaring Charge!"

"He's added Cerberus "A" into Swirling Darkness' soul!" Paruko announced in shock.

"This is dicey, yo!" Tetsuya quivered.

"Rouga had to pay a lofty 3 gauge to use Cerberus "A"'s ability, Roaring Charge, but it increases his critical to 8!"

"Time for Final Phase!"

"Isn't it early to be doing that?" Genma wondered.

"Unless he has another card to give him more power!" Gao said.

"I know what card he's going to use…" Kyosuke growled a bit.

"I cast! I'll get you and your little monster, too! Drill Bunker!" Rouga said as his item was infused with the swirling power of Drill Bunker.

"This brings Swirling Darkness' power to an astounding 10!" Paruko exclaimed.

"It's lights out if we get hit with that!" Asmodai said, with a smile.

"Relax! I'm a step ahead!" Tetsuya reassured his buddy as Rouga was about to land the final attack, but then… "I cast Solomon's Shield!" The golden shield formed in between Beleth and Rouga's attack, stopping the strike.

"You're a fool! I cast! Your spell disappears with Fanged Dragon Declaration!" Rouga cast as the Solomon's Shield disappeared, allowing the Drill Bunker strike to get through and pierces Beleth.

"But, I was having so much fun!" Beleth yelled as he was quickly destroyed.

"Swirling Darkness pierces Beleth!" Paruko announced. Soon, Tetsuya was struck with the attack, eliminating all his life in one powerful impact as the students watching were amazed by the power by the attack, but none more than the Demon Generals.

"Aragami's a wolf out there! Good thing he's on our side." Shusui smiled.

"Yeah, he's not better than me, though. But, it shows how great we are to those Aibo scrubs." Alexander cackled.

"He is strong. I give him that." Shosetsu commented as Satsuki, Takuma and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Kemura also agreed.

Raremaro only shrugged and gave a small smile. "One battle does not a champion makes."

* * *

(T: 0/Gauge: 0)

(R: 1/Gauge: 0)

* * *

"Game over. Winner: Rouga Aragami."

As Tetsuya fainted from exhaustion from that impact-powered attack, caught by Asmodai, Rouga looked down to the group, who were shocked by Rouga's relentless strength.

"You're no match for me, Asmodai's buddy. Go on! Bring out someone with skill!" Rouga said with anger as Gao gripped his fists in frustration and Kyosuke growled a bit at how powerful and cruel Rouga was in his attack.

'Rouga, you didn't have to push it that far. I guess you didn't learn much about respect.' Kyosuke thought to himself as he placed his hand on his Core deck case. 'I'll have to show it to you, then.'

"Now, it's personal." Gao growled.

* * *

Well, that is it for this chapter! Talk about vicious and why did Rouga kidnap Kiri and how will affect everyone? Stay tuned for more action!

On a lighter note, I am truly sorry for my absence on this story. As some of you know, I have been assisting Fennikusumaru on his story of Cardfight Vanguard: _**Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints, **_and with college and personal problems, I have been truly busy. However, my first semester is almost over and with a month long break coming up, it's going to be updating crazy with this new arc, so this story is coming back strong.

Also, I am also creating another story with my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Nuzlocke, so stay tuned for a new story, ladies and gentlemen! It should be up in the beginning of 2016!

For this story, I am considering bring back a certain feature thanks to Fen-kun, custom theme songs! I wanted to do this for my nuzlocke and this story starting next chapter, so readers, decide what theme song do you want to be in this arc and the next arcs of Seasons 1 and 2 in the reviews and in my polls, you will see which one is chosen for this arc. I will be doing these for the next arcs, the Disaster and Gaen Cup Arc, so cast your votes, ladies and gentlemen! Here are the song choices made by me and a few friends on Fanfiction:

**UNLEASH **by Gekidan Niagara - Yugioh ARC-V

**Dream Trigger **by Plie - World Trigger

**Unbreakable Heart **by Takatori Hideaki - Yugioh ZEXAL

**The Biggest Dreamer **by Kouji Wada - Digimon Tamers

**Hologram **by Nico Touches The Walls- Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

So, cast your votes on which song you would want as the new opening song for the Sengoku Arc and until the Gaen Cup Arc and by the next chapter, we will have the new opening, so stay tuned and cast those votes!

* * *

Lastly, here is the next chapter's preview!

As Tetsuya lost to Rouga, the next opponents are up for the next round between Aibo and Sengoku: the fierce Genma Todoroki vs. the enigmatic frog-man Kemura, who uses the mysterious Legend World. What will unfold in this epic match and what will be revealed in the history between these two fighters? Stay tuned!

* * *

If that is all, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again! -blasts off in a rocket-


	34. Sengoku Rescue: A Old Rivalry!

Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey

Chapter 34: Sengoku Rescue: An Old Rivalry

Episode Basis: Challenge from Legend World!

Hello, everyone! BlasterDragonoid is here to say hello and see if everyone had a great Winter Break, I did, in a way and hope everyone will have a great New Year in this year of 2016! Before we start this chapter I want to talk about the results of the opening song for the Sengoku Arc and that the poll is now closed but the Tag Buddyfights is now open. So cast your votes for that poll and for the songs chosen, here are the results:

_Unleash (by Gekidan Niagara)- 5 votes_

_Hologram (by Nico Touches the Walls)- 3 votes_

_Dream Trigger (by Plie)- 1 vote_

_The Biggest Dreamer (by Kouji Wada)- 1 vote_

_Unbreakable Heart (by Takatori Hideaki)- 0 votes_

It seems that Unleash wins it! Everybody cheer! *applause from the audience* So, stay tuned for the new opening song and don't worry! For the next arc, the Gaen Cup Arc, another poll will be up soon so readers any song choices you want, place them in the reviews!

Lastly, since Fennikusumaru is such a good influence on me I decided, starting from this chapter, I will show all monsters' and items' stats when called in the following way:

* * *

**[Monster Name- Size of monster/Attack/Critical/Defens****e/Soul]**

**[Item Name/Power/Critical/Defense (if there)/Soul (if there)]**

As well, I will also show the field as well as the gauge and life of the players each turn, as so:

(Player: Life/Item-Gauge: X- Field: Left/Centre/Right)

So, if that helps for new changes in the chapter and chapters beyond, then let the show begin!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddy fight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs: Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belong to Mizuhara Yukie. Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood. Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08. Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero. Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem. Kaji Tachikaze belongs to Petor and Satsuki Ryusei belongs to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Tetsuya: Hey, everyone! This is your boy, Tetsuya Kurodake filling you in on what went down last time, yo! So, get this, after my friends and I heard that our friend Kiri was taken by Rouga and brought to Sengoku Academy. Which are like rivals to Aibo, so we had to go there, thanks to Suzuha Amanosuzu from the 7th grade and her Sky Home. She fainted when she heard that we were going to the school! Good thing that my buddy in crime, A-Dawg, knew how to fly the blimp. Although we didn't get much of a welcome wagon getting there and nearly crashing to our epic demise but the Seifukai captain, Genma Todoroki and Duel Sieger saved us at the last mintue. After being greeted by the 9 Demon Generals and Rouga we were challenged to a 9 to 9 tournament. Yours Truly took the first shot against Rouga again,who was even more hardcore then even with my Ultimate Hand strategy. That hardcore jerk took me out in a OTK! Totally harsh, yo! So, now it's up to the others to even the fights out. I may be down, but me and my raps are certainly not out! Yo yo yo!

* * *

"Time for Final Phase!"

"Isn't it early to be doing that?" Genma wondered.

"Unless he has another card to give him more critical!" Gao exclaimed.

"I know what card he's going to use…" Kyosuke growled a bit.

"I cast! I'll get you and your little monster, too! Drill Bunker!" Rouga said as his item was infused with the swirling power of Drill Bunker.

"This brings Swirling Darkness' power to an astounding 10!" Paruko shouted.

"It's lights out if we get hit with that!" Asmodai said, with a smile.

"Relax! I'm a step ahead!" Tetsuya reassured his buddy as Rouga was about to land the final assault but then… "I cast Solomon's Shield!" The golden shield formed in between Beleth and Rouga's attack, stopping the strike.

"You're a fool! I cast! Your spell disappears with Fanged Dragon Declaration!" Rouga cast as the Solomon's Shield vanished, allowing the Drill Bunker strike to get through and pierces Beleth.

"But, I was having so much fun!" Beleth yelled as he was quickly destroyed.

"Swirling Darkness penetrates Beleth!" Paruko announced. Soon, Tetsuya was struck with the attack, eliminating all his life in one powerful impact as the students watching were amazed by the power shown by his opponent, but none more than the Demon Generals.

"Aragami is a wolf out there! Good thing he's on our side." Shusui smiled.

"Yeah, he's not better than me, though. But, it shows how great we are compared to those Aibo scrubs." Alexander cackled.

"He is strong. I give him that." Shosetsu commented as Satsuki, Takuma and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Kemura also agreed.

Raremaro only shrugged and gave a small smile. "One battle does not a champion makes."

"Game over. Winner: Rouga Aragami."

As Tetsuya fainted from exhaustion from that impact-powered attack, caught by Asmodai, Rouga looked down to the group who were shocked by his relentless strength.

"I knew it. These Aibo guys aren't so tough." Rouga smirked, resting his Dark Core Gadget on his shoulder as his buddy landed beside him.

Soon, Gao and the others ran over to Tetsuya, defeated and bummed out as Asmodai was feeling the same.

"Hey! You okay, man?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay, yo." Tetsuya muttered.

"This is so weird!" Gao said as he remembered what happened during the Photon Metal Mine incident with the criminal who fought against Tasuku. "He kinda looks like that Wolf guy."

"You mean that criminal who stole the Photon Metal during the trip to the Photon Metal Mine?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if that's him." Gao pondered as he was about to go over to him, but Genma stopped him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. What's the matter? It's best to get it off your chest." Genma advised.

"It's just… something's up with him." Gao replied.

"He may be right on that, Genma. How Rouga was playing and that Dark Core Gadget he's using is just weird and disrespectful." Kyosuke added.

"Don't let him get to you." Genma said, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but…"

"There will be payback. I'll make sure of that." Genma said with a smirk.

* * *

(Cue theme: UNLEASH- Gekidan Niagara)

**(Instrumental)** On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddy fight Dangerous Journey" appears.

**(Thrilling calls, one after another! The cards are calling out to me.)** Gao jumping out of the sky as Drum activates his Buddy Skill, with Gao landing on it and flying on it with Baku and Kuguru, along with Kyosuke using Ricky's Buddy Skill with Ricky and Daigo flying next to him followed by Zanya on his buddy skill with Tsukikage, Tetsuya on his flying banana with Asmodai and Samuel on his with Circus Magician. Yuuten with Saki, Genma with Duel Sieger, Kazane with Bladewing Phoenix, and Genji with Flare. Jun with Shiden's with Kylie holding on him flying into the Sengoku Academy grounds.

**(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, ability, activate! The real fun, has just begun!) **Kyosuke using G'ang's power with his Future Force power to become Mirage to jump through the forests of Sengoku and confronts Hiten and White Dragon Hermit, Nanase, both with an evil veil of darkness with the Disaster Eye above them and Magmanova, Glacies, Thundertornado, and Vragos all combine into Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond.

**(Charge the bomb! The energy is full! Let's start! 3,2,1 GO!)** Drum, Daigo, Ricky, Saki, Circus Magician, Asmodai, Tsukikage, Flare, Blade and Duel Sieger each appear in a blue scene, forming a diamond that glows.

**(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle!)** On the Sengoku Academy main Building, Raremaro, Kemura, Shusui Kanahebi, Shosetsu, Takuma, Satsuki, Alexander, Alexis all appear on the top floor balcony of the building with Rouga flying out with his Dark Core Gadget activated and Armorknight Cerberus "A" giving a powerful roar.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! All the passion hidden within! Don't run away! Believe in all these bonds!)** Drum in his Thunder Knights form and Daigo in his Fighting Dragon Ninja form attacking Armorknight Cerberus "A" with their blades as Rouga uses Swirling Darkness to attack, but Kyosuke uses his Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy to intercept the attack. As he does, he sees the mysterious white-haired boy from his memories smiling and drifting back into the darkness as Kyosuke reaches for him, but a dark aura that surrounds Kyoya Gaen and his Buddy blocks his way.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! Whatever happens tomorrow is right in front of our eyes!)** Genma unleashing Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger into battle with Kazane smiling happily as she attacks with her Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Blade flies besides her, Yuuten calling Saki and Floral Warrior, Hearty the Rose. Samuel casting The Grand Finale with Circus Magician and his Magical Performers, Zanya confronting Kanahebi with a quick look into their past troubles with a young Jun's angry gaze at Zanya, Takuma holding his crystal ball Core Gadget and Kemura with Sylph yelling for him and Satsuki and Armorknight Valkyrie raising their weapons in the air. Raremaro commanding Demonic Beast, Grendal to attack as Grendal unleashes his razor claws onto Axia, who blocks them with his staff.

**(Hey, a thundering storm is rolling forth!)** Kaji clashing against Gao with his Gargantua Smasher as the latter strikes back with his Thunderblade, Dragobreaker as Drum in his Thunder Knights form fights against Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon. Giving a crashing slash with his massive blade, but Drum uses his drill to intercept it as Kiri watches from a distance and cries as a shadow from underneath him appears with a dark gaze.

**(To beyond the speed!) **Gao uses his Gargantua Punisher against a shadowed Kaji, who strikes with his own Gargantua Punisher as the scenes changes between with Suzuha vs Kyra. Kyosuke surrounded by darkness and he and Gao with Drum and Daigo face against Kyoya Gaen with 13 beings wrapped in shadow pull out their Dark Core Deck cases and the last scene shows with Gao and Kyosuke and all their friends look into the blue sky with Aibo Academy in the background.

* * *

"Let's go, Aibo Academy! Alright!" Paruko announced as her camera focused onto Genma with his arms folded. "We're putting our first foot forward and sending out last year's ABC Cup winner, Genma Todoroki next!"

"So we meet again. It'll be my pleasure to take you on next." Rouga said as he looked down to the Seifukai captain when suddenly a green blur jumped out of the Sengoku Academy main building. Soon revealing them self to be Kemura, landing on the next balcony and looking up towards the young teen.

"What? You want to fight him?" Rouga asked gruffly. "I did say that everyone could have a turn."

"Kemura do fight!" Kemura said as his buddy, Wind Fairy, Sylph flew around him.

"This will be great! I know you'll win!" Sylph cheered.

"Anyone but that guy!"

Soon, all the students on the walls of the Academy jeered and booed at Kemura being chosen as the next fighter for Sengoku, but for Genma… he quickly recognized the enigmatic frog man student.

"That face… It's him…" Genma realized.

"Fine. You can fight. Just don't disappoint me." Rouga accepted as he jumped down to Kemura and Sylph. "But remember, you're nothing unless you win! It's the only thing that matters, and don't you forget it!" As Rouga gave the pair an evil glare before going back into the building, they had a nervous sweat.

"Looks like we have a substitute! Kemura will be entering the match in place of Rouga! I don't know what kind of fighter he is, but we should expect the unexpected!" Paruko announced.

"Typical Rouga! Always allowing others to fight your battles! No matter!" Genma growled with fire in his eyes. **"Ancient dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Breathe fire and unleash storms of rage! Luminize! Koryukien!"**

**"Come forth, monsters of fable and legend! Luminize! Master of Fantasy: Wydar Sarkal!" **Sylph said as she drew the cards from Kemura's Core Gadget.

"Buddy fight!" Paruko called out, signalling the beginning fight.

"Time to Raise the Flag!" Both sides shouted.

"I fight for Ancient World!" Genma declared, holding his world's flag.

"And we're with Legend World!" Sylph said as a white flag with a gold outline and symbol of a king's crown around with the emblem inside a sword and purple shield appeared for their world's flag.

"Another world I don't know." Gao said.

"That's a new one. I never fought against anyone who uses that world before." Kazane added.

"I have, my friends." Samuel mentioned, as they turned to him. "Let me tell you, the play styles in that world are tricky."

"He's right. It's full of legendary weapons, so most players who use it rely on item cards." Kuguru explained.

"And judging by the name of the deck, we need to watch for this Wydar Sarkal." Baku added.

"Translation, please?" Tetsuya asked, turning to Asmodai, who was eating a banana.

"It's a group of mysterious legendary monsters. It means "Enemy of Heroes" or something." Asmodai replied.

"Poor naive Genma. The outcome of your battle was decided the moment you recklessly stepped forward to challenge." Raremaro smirked as the match began.

"Genma will start first." Paruko announced.

"Come on! Charge and Draw!" Genma said, doing his charge and draw before giving a loud roar, which made Sylph and Kemura cover their ears. But, Genma soon stopped as he looked up to his opponent with a smile. "It's been a while, Kemura. Every time I come up here, I hope for a chance to fight you again."

"K-Kemura happy to fight you too, kem." Kemura stuttered before Sylph angrily flew in front of his face.

"What do you think you're doing? He's our enemy! Toughen up!" Sylph barked before Kemura used his tongue to gobble his small Buddy like a fly, but Sylph quickly flew out of his ear. "I am not you lunch, mister!"

"How do they know each other?" Akatsuki wondered.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm guessing Genma met Kemura during one of Genma's training sessions on the mountains." Zanya theorized.

"Yeah! You think so?" Kazane said, quickly coming over to Zanya.

"Aah! Girl!" Zanya shrieked as his glasses cracked and his hair spiked up in a panic.

"Do you train up here too?" Kazane asked.

"Well, I uh… I'll be right back!" Zanya quickly said as he leapt a great distance from Kazane. "Akatsuki, did you finished fixing my deck yet?"

"Here you go, Big Z!" Akatsuki said as he handed the deck to Zanya.

"How ill-mannered!" Blade squawked.

"Frog-man, remember the last time we did this?" Genma said as he remembered when he met Kemura the first time.

* * *

_"It was when I first started escaping the city for the tranquillity of the mountains when I noticed you. I thought you were some wild beast hunting me, planning to attack when my guard was down. I wasn't afraid, but actually I welcomed the challenge of your assault, so I could defeat you instead. I realized for a while that I misjudged you. I was shocked the night that Sylph was your Buddy and that you were a Buddy fighter. Before I knew it, we luminized our decks and were ready for battle. We had no need for words. We communicated through our cards! We fought over and over again, totally absorbed in every game! You never managed to beat me in one match against me, but I was impressed that you never stop trying!"_

* * *

"There's an old saying, "When warriors part ways they'll view each other differently when they meet again." Let's see if it's true, Kemura. Successive Cast! Divine Dragon Creation and Rise and Fall of Dragons!" Genma shouted as he activated his card combo.

"Genma sacrificed four life to increase his gauge and the number of cards in his hand." Paruko announced.

"I Buddy Call to the center!" Genma called as his voice became even louder. "MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGERRRRRR!"

In an instant flash and pillar of light, the colossal Dragon Emperor appeared on the field, giving a powerful and devastating roar before landing in position. Genma's life increased to 7 due to the Buddy Gift. [Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger- Size 3/6000/2/6000/Soul- 2]

"Not wasting anytime, Genma calls out his incredible Buddy monster, Duel Sieger!" Paruko said as Duel Sieger snarled menacingly. "What focus! What concentration! He's putting out a two card Soulguard out there!"

"Alright! He's really stepping it up!" Gao said, impressed.

"For Master Genma, this is pretty easy. No way he'll show any less, even for a friend." Genji smiled.

"Still, it's impressive." Samuel said.

"To master Ancient World, you got to use combo decks. Genma knows that Sieger needs a boatload of gauge, so he's making it work." Baku informed.

"His strategy always stays the same, no matter what fighter he fights against, but it works almost every time." Zanya added as he was checking out his deck with Akatsuki.

"He would make a great ninja." Akatsuki said with a nod.

"Well, I think that could be fun to see Genma in action again." Daigo said, looking up to Ricky sat on his head. "Watch carefully, Ricky. When it's our turn, we need to be just as fired up, okay?"

"Okay, okay! I can't wait!" Ricky said excitedly.

"Excellent. This is going perfectly. Genma's playing right into our hands." Raremaro said with a devious smile.

"SIEGER TORNADO!" As Genma commanded Sieger to attack, the great Dragon Lord quickly flew and using his razor sharp claws slashed Kemura violently in a devastating tornado, ripping away 2 life.

_"End of Move."_

* * *

(G: 7/Item: None/Gauge: 4- Field: None/**Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger-Buddy**/None)

(K: 8/Item: None/Gauge: 2- Field: None/None/None)

* * *

"Are you okay, droolface?" Sylph asked in concern for her Buddy as Kemura responded with a croak and dizzed expression on his face.

"Glad that some things never change." Genma smiled.

"Now, Kemura starts his turn!" Paruko said, but her expression quickly changed into disgust as Kemura was doing the unbelievable; actually doing his draw with his tongue, swallowing the card he chose and ejected it out of his ear. In all ways wrong, it was just gross. "This is not for the faint of heart! He's actually drawing with his tongue. It's grossing me out."

"She's not wrong. It's kind of gross." Yuuten said.

"Indeed. It is an oddity for most humans to do that and not a frog." Saki wondered.

"Ewwww!" Kylie squirmed.

"Good thing Suzuha's not here or she would faint again." Gao said.

"It must be a girl thing…" Kuguru said as she was about to faint as Baku caught her from falling.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up!" Baku shouted.

"It's not that gross, you know, but if he eats a fly like a frog then I'll just walk away." Kyosuke quivered at the thought of that.

"Ditto." Jun added.

"Weird, slime and goo never really bother me." Kazane said as Blade popped out her hood.

"But you're an exception to the rule, dear."

"Yeah, I've seen grosser things at the Circus, really. That would be a funny side gag, to be sure!" Samuel smiled, but the Sengoku class just yelled in disgust as they saw Kemura do his charge and draw.

"Enough out of you meanies! Why don't you cheer him already for once?" Sylph yelled back as Kemura drew his first two cards. "We call Wawel Drache to the left and Iron Dragon, Tarasque to the center!"

On the left of Kemura's field was a tree-like monster made of roots with draconic heads all over its body and in the center was a quadruped dragon-like monster that had the body of a bear, the fur and stripes a tiger and spiked shell of a dragon with two arms in the back of its shell.** [Wawel Drache- Size 1/7000/1/3000], [Iron Dragon, Tarasque- Size 2/7000/2/6000]**

"You'll see! No matter how big and scary your monsters are, My Kemura's Wydar Sarkal can't lose!" Sylph boasted, but Duel Sieger only roared back in annoyance at the diminutive fairy, scaring both the Buddy fighter and Buddy monster.

"Show him what we're made of!" Slyph shouted fearfully from behind he partner's shoulder.

"Wawel Drache, attack Duel Sieger, kem!" Kemura commanded.

Wawel Drache gave a screeching cry as it lunged its vines all over Duel Sieger, constricting him into destruction.

"You don't see that everyday!" Drum pointed out.

"Off the chain! A Size 1 monster with 7000 Power! There's nothing like that in Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya gasped in wonder.

"Hey, Magic World has great monsters, Tets! Don't go calling them out!" Yuuten huffed.

"Yeah, man, represent! Magic World has tons of fresh things to offer! We got cred, a'ight?" Asmodai added.

"Relax. Zanya, Kyosuke and I hardly managed to get through Sieger's Soulguard. This Kemura guy is going to have to take it to the next level or he's toast." Gao reminded as Duel Sieger was instantly revived due to his Soulguard, giving a mighty bellow as he returned.

"Tarasque, attack that dragon!" Sylph commanded. Tarasque galloped over to its target and leapt up to attack Sieger…

"I cast Dragon Outlaw!" Genma played as Duel Sieger was bathed in a mighty golden aura. **[6000-9000/2/6000-9000/Soul-1]**

"Genma's giving +3000 to Sieger's Power and Defense, plus it gives them the option of Counterattack!" Paruko explained as Duel Sieger used his claws and ripped Tarasque into pieces, destroying him.

_"End of Move." _The computerized voice announced.

* * *

(G: 7/Item: None/Gauge: 4/Field: None/**Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger-Buddy**/None)

(K: 8/Item: None/Gauge: 2/Field: Wawel Drache/None/None)

* * *

"Ribbit! He's stronger than I thought, kem!" Kemura gasped.

"Your move."

"Draw!" Genma said as he pulled his cards. "Charge and Draw! Come on!" Soon, the Seifukai Captain gave another roar with his Buddy responding to it with his own mighty cry "SIEGERRRRR TORNADDOOOOOO!"

With that command, Duel Sieger and pounced and ripped Wawel Drache into motes. "He destroyed Wawel Drache in a blink of an eye!" Paruko shouted excitedly.

"SIEGER! ATTACK KEMURA!" Genma yelled.

"Right on cue, it's Sieger's Double Attack!" Soon, Sieger ascended to Kemura and without a seconds notice, he quickly struck Kemura with his mighty claws, dealing 2 damage to Kemura. **(K: 8-6)**

"End of Move."

(G: 7/Item: None/Gauge: 5/Field: None/**Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger-Buddy**/None)

(K: 6/Item: None/Gauge: 2/Field: None/None/None)

The frog-like student of Sengoku coughed and looked dazed from the attack as Sylph tried to snap him out of his daze.

"Don't give up! I know you can lick him!" Sylph cheered. However, the rest of the Sengoku students weren't so confident on that as they still booed towards their fellow student until…

"That's enough! Just ignore them! People always have been and always will be afraid of things they don't understand!" Genma said as he raised his arms. "Let's show them something they'll never forget!"

"Zip your lip, mister! The last thing we need is advice from you-aah!" Sylph said as she was gobbled again by Kemura, but flew out of his ear quickly in an angry mood. "What is wrong with you!?" Soon, the two focused their attention to the field. "We call Wawel Drache to the left and King of Forest, Zlatorog to the center!"

Appearing on the field a second Wawel Drache where it's former once stood again taking the left position and a new Wydar Sarkal monster: a green deer like monster with white fur, an elongated neck, 5 green eyes and golden horns. **[Wawel Drache- Size 1/7000/1/3000], [King of Forest, Zlatorog- Size 2/3000/2/2000]**

"With Zlatorog's ability, we cast Decree of Dullahan!" Sylph continued as Kenura raised the card, giving both Wydar Sarkal monsters a raging aura.

"That could be bad!" Jun pointed out.

"It's a spell that lets all his monster do Double Attacks! It's a specialty of the Deck!" Kuguru added.

"I seem to remember that creature from my old Dragowizarding school." Axia said, focusing on the King of Forest.

"Yeah, I think that monster is based off the Goldhorn of the Slovene, a creature that is said to have magical powers and live in the mountains and forests of Slovenia. A very interesting beast." Saki added as his Buddy looked towards him with surprise.

"You would know that how?" Yuuten asked.

"Well, I studied in Magic World too, you know." Saki replied. "That type of knowledge is common for most of us."

"Whatever." Yuuten rolled her eyes.

Soon, the massive Wawel Drache quickly used it's vines to constrict and destroy Duel Sieger, eliminating another one of his Souls.

"Sieger lost his second Soulguard! The colossal critter is hanging by the skin of his dragon teeth and there's the second attack to go!" Paruko announced with excitement. As soon as Duel Sieger swiftly returned, Wawel Drache quickly wrapped its wild vines around him without a moments hesitation quickly destroying him and took down five of Genma's life due to Lifelink. **(G: 7-2)**

"In your face, Seifukai!" Sylph shouted.

"Duel Sieger's been defeated! Even though Wawel Drache looks like a mess of dead weeds, it's amazingly strong! Because he used Lifelink, Genma receives 5 damage points! It doesn't look good for him now!" Paruko exclaimed into her mic.

"Zlatotorog, standby to finish the job!" Sylph cheered, as Zlatorog's main eyes gleamed. The audience around the walls of Sengoku were muttering to each other, thinking that Kemura could actually win, but Genma knew it was only the beginning.

"You've grown stronger from last time, frog-man. I always knew there was a mighty fighter under all of that slime among us." Genma said with confident air.

"Ribbit?" Kemura croaked in a confused tone.

"What's he talking about?" Sylph asked.

"You didn't really think that I would be defeated so easily?" The Seifukai asked in a calm tone.

"Ribbit?"

Genma crossed his arms and began to growl, giving a mighty roar. "I CALL MARITAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER "SPARTANDDDDD"!"

Soon, Duel Sieger was reincarnated in his second devastating form, nearly blowing away Kemura and Sylph away as he landed into the center. **[Duel Sieger "Spartand"-Size 2/8000/2/8000/Soul-1]**

"It's Duel Sieger's enhanced form: Duel Sieger "Spartand"!" The Hero World announcer said. "Duel Sieger "Spartand" has 8000 Power and Defense, so Zlatorog can't attack him."

_"End of move."_

* * *

(G: 7/Item: None/Gauge: 4/Field: None/Duel Sieger "Spartand"/None)

(K: 6/Item: None/Gauge: 2/Field: Wawel Drache/King of Forest, Zlatorog/None)

* * *

"What is this? This can't be fair!" Sylph shouted in annoyance.

"Am-Amazing, kem!" Kemura gasped.

"There have been only 4 opponents who have forced me to call "Spartand" during battle and all four fought like champions, harnessing the sun's mighty power." Genma said with honor.

"Wow! He must be talking about you, Kyosuke and Gao!" Akatsuki smiled as Zanya just scoffed.

"Cool! You and Sensei fought that guy before?" Ricky smiled, star-struck at his friends.

"Yeah; I kinda lost against him, but I did get a good match out of it." Kyosuke said as Daigo nodded. "But, he said 4 opponents. Who was the fourth guy?"

Genji scratched his voice and smirked a bit. "It was me, really." Genji blushed.

"Really? You fought Genma and Duel Sieger?" Gao looked over to the Seifukai disciple. "It takes a lot to get Genma to play Sieger's second form."

"Actually, I got him to play Tempest Enforcer with Flare here, but that's another story for another day." Genji said, rubbing Flare's head, who smirked as well.

"The Dragon Lord's power cannot be underestimated! Only the brave dare to challange him!" Genma quickly raised his arms as his eyes gleamed with golden fury. "ETERNAL SPARTAND, WIELD YOUR POWERRRRRR!"

Duel Sieger "Spartand" soon thrashed into the King of Forest, viciously beating his fists into his prey continuously, ending a mighty crash from his front feet and arms.

"NOW, MY FRIEND! CUT WAWEL DRACHE DOWN TO SIZE!" Within a moment's notice, Duel Sieger quickly lunged into the left positioned monster, cutting him into motes in one swipe.

Kemura and Sylph both gasped at Duel Sieger "Spartand"'s tremendous power. "He defeated all of them!?" Sylph gasped.

"You know what? The same goes for you! I can see the sun's forces driving you! Channel it and your power will be great!" The Seifukai captain said, looking up to Kemura.

"Really? The Sun!?" Kemura asked in wonder.

"Final Phase! I cast!" Genma yelled.

"Final Phase is where it's at!" Paruko exclaimed, her excitement peaking.

Genma soon gripped a baseball-sized orb of fire in his hands and threw it at Kemura with all his strength. "Evil Crusher: Steel Dragon Barrage!" Both the opponent and Buddy Monster screamed in pain as they were engulfed in flames from the impact, lowering Kemura's life to 3. **(K: 6-3)**

_"End of Move."_

* * *

(G: 7/Item: None/Gauge: 2/Field: None/Duel Sieger "Spartand"/None)

(K: 3/Item: None/Gauge: 2/Field: None/None/None)

* * *

"A well-played impact card by Genma! It can only be used when there's a Size 3 monster in your center and your opponent has no monsters in their center on the field. He set it up perfectly by using "Spartand" to destroy all of Kemura's monsters!" Paruko announced.

"Kemura, out of respect, I didn't go easy on you, but once I saw how strong how you've become, I STRUCK YOU WITH ALL MY POWER!" Genma roared.

"That friend is always yelling." Axia commented.

"Yeah. He really gets in the moment." Kuguru replied.

"He must have very deep vocal cords." Samuel commented. "Very loud, indeed."

"He is so rad and sweet! I want to end up just like him!" Kazane said with admiration.

"Genma's sweet?" Kuguru asked as surprised as the rest of the group at that statement.

"He's a teddy bear. Look at him!" Kazane continued, pointing up to Genma and Kemura. "Kemura too! He's so happy."

"It will start to grow on you." Blade said.

"Uh-huh. I can see that." Kuguru agreed.

"Well, Master Genma, I can see, but Kemura, I don't know." Genji wondered.

"Probably, if he looked more like a frog, Big G." Flare added as Genji thought of Kemura in a frog suit croaking softly while sitting on a lilypad.

"Don't even bring that up!" Genji yelled as the others sweat dropped.

"Hey! I call next round! Will you fight me, Kem-kem?" Kazane asked.

"Kem-kem?" Axia said in a confused tone.

"You must be more choosy about your opponents!" Blade squawked.

"With 2 life left, the outcome seems bleak." Shosetsu said.

"It seems that way." Another voice, presumably Shosetsu's buddy monster.

"I doubt it." Takuma said, looking through his Deck. "I predict this match will have an outcome no one will expect, except for me."

"You sure? I know you're a psychic or something, but even you can't predict something like that." Satsuki doubted.

"Takuma's right." Raremaro said, making the others turned to him, except for Shusui and Rouga. "Everything is going accord to my plans. Genma is going along exactly where I wanted."

"What's that, you say?" Shusui said, looking down from the ceiling's beams to his classmate. "You got something up your sleeve?"

Back to the match….

"Draw!" Kemura said, using his tongue again to draw his card. "Charge and Draw!"

"What's your plan? If we don't beat him this turn, it's all over!" Sylph said, making the Legend World frog-man sweat a bit.

"Kemura just attack with all his strength! Always bouncing back!" Kemura said.

"Just don't bounce too far!" Sylph screeched.

"I call to the right, kem! Armored Dragon, Cuelebre!" Kemura called, bringing a heavily armored serpent-like dragon in brown spikes, scales with large wings and two large tusks on the sides of his mouth. **[Armored Dragon, Cuelebre-Size 2/7000/2/5000/Soul-1]**

"Kemura paid two gauge to summon the powerful Armored Dragon, Cuelebre! It has Soulguard and ability to Penetrate!" Paruko informed.

"With 7000 Power, Cuelebre isn't strong enough! We'll need more if we want to beat that brute "Spartand"! I think it's time to razzle and dazzle them!" Sylph said as she flew into the front area.

"Good! Buddy Call! Wind Fairy, Sylph to left area!" Kemura said as his life increased to 4, due to the Buddy Gift.

Sylph soon flew to the left area with grace. **[Wind Fairy, Sylph- Size 0/1000/1/1000**]

"With a pinch of pixie dust! Wind Luggage!" Sylph said, using her pixie dust to create a portal into the Drop Zone and flew in.

"What just went down? I must be losing it!" Tetsuya asked.

"Sylph's special ability lets her search in the Drop Zone to retrieve an item card, then she can place the one she wants into the hand." Kuguru explained.

"Except Kemura hasn't used any item cards. Major bummer." Baku said.

"Unless it was from the gauge from before and considering Legend World has many items, it can be difficult what Kemura could get." Jun added, rubbing his chin.

"Fly, my little winged bug. Fly and find it for me! That special card that will solve all our problems!" Raremaro muttered with a devious smile as Sylph flew through Kemura's Drop Zone, looking for that certain item.

"Hey, Kemura! I'd like to say something, seeing as this match will be done in the next round. I would be honored if you create your own Seifukai Club at Sengoku!" Genma said, raising his fist. "No, I insist that you start one!"

"Me, be a Seifukai?" Kemura gasped.

"Seifukai members are bonded by the unwavering bonds of friendship! It's a place where strong fighters with noble spirits can come together, share ideas and train for Buddyfights! Frog-man, what do you think about joining us, friend?" The Seifukai captain requested, offering a friendly hand.

"Friend?" Kemura said and soon, Sylph quickly flew out of her portal, holding a card in her hands over her head for Kemura to see.

"Here! I found one!"

"What? I not see this one before, kem!" Kemura said, confused.

"But it was in your Drop Zone, silly!" Sylph said.

"But Kemura not put in there!" Kemura said.

"Maybe Raremaro put it in there for you!" Sylph suggested.

"Why you'd said that?" Kemura asked as Sylph told him the news.

Earlier in the Sengoku Academy main building…

* * *

_"Here you go, my lovely Sylph. Kemura's deck is all set for battle, plus I added a little gift for him to use in battle. Just make sure he uses it in good confidence." Raremaro said, handing his Deck to Sylph._

_"Oh, thank you, Raremaro! I'll tell him soon as I can!" Sylph smiled._

* * *

"He'd asked me to see him before the first match started. He just wanted to make sure that everything in your deck was in order and wished us luck in the fight. That's probably when he put in there." Sylph told her Buddy.

"But why does he give me this card, kem?" Kemura asked.

"I can't tell you that. Maybe it was an order from Rouga and Master Kaji." Sylph wondered as the frog-man shuddered from their names.

"Master and Aragami?" Kemura shuddered as he remembered the last words Rouga said to him.

_"You're nothing unless you win! It's the only thing that matters and don't you forget it!" Rouga's words echoed through his mind and started to remember his master__…_

_Kemura was fighting hard and sweating with fear as he was facing a colossal dragon in front of Sengoku Academy's gates dressed in shadows with his master, also in shadows, but grinning with intensity._

_"Attack and destroy my monster!" the shadowed master said, pointing to Kemura as the dragon roared lunging its claws into the frog-man as he screamed in pain._

_"Game over. Winner: Kaji Tachikaze." the computerized voice said. Soon, the shadowed master walked over to Kemura with an angry look on his face._

_"Pitiful. Utterly pitiful." Kaji said, looking down to Kemura. "If you want to make it here at Sengoku Academy, remember one thing!"_

_"What's that, kem?"_

_"Win and succeed! It's the honorable tradition at our school to win! Even losing once is disrespectful! Don't you forget that!" Kaji roared, looking into his disciple with glowing yellow eyes as Kemura quickly nodded his head._

Kemura levitated and froze in fear as he remembered the advice he was given.

"You okay, big guy?" Sylph asked.

"Hello? Earth to Kemura. Hello?" Paruko said to the frozen Kemura.

"Well, what do you say?" Genma said, snapping Kemura out of his daze. "Do you accept my friendship or not?"

"Win or Genma, kem?" Kemura said, internally struggling with his decision until his face changed into a determined look. "No, win! Winning!" Kemura quickly took the card out of Sylph's hands with his tongue.

"Alright! That's the fighting spirit!" Sylph yelled in happiness.

"Well, you're going to give me your answer through the language of Buddyfight?" Genma said.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but it looks like they're talking!" Paruko announced.

"The two of us never needed words, did we? Now, show me what you got! Don't hold back, let's see your true power!" Genma said, looking up to his opponent with admiration.

"I equip, kem!" Kemura yelled, raising the card into the air as it glowed a golden light.

"Yes, that's it! Use that dragon-destroying card I planted in your deck: Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung!" Raremaro grinned with happiness as Kemura held a golden sword with a handle that looked like a dragon's claw with red scales in the blade. As it was played, a certain aura was giving off the sword, making it seem even more deadly. **[Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung- 4000 Power/2 Critical]**

The Aibo Academy group, or most of them, excluding Akatsuki, Kylie, Samuel and Tetsuya, gasped and growled as Kemura equipped that sword.

"He's using a Balmung card!" Kuguru yelled.

"Bad news, bro. He must have placed in his deck, knowing he had to defeat Duel Sieger to win this thing!" Baku added.

"But, the nerve to use that card!" Kyosuke growled.

"Well, if that's how you want to play it, I guess I have your answer. Don't I, Kemura?" Genma said angerly hiding his eyes under his cap.

"Cuelebre and I will do a Link Attack!" Sylph said, creating a orb of wind in her hands with the energy keeping Duel Sieger down to the ground and Cuelebre launched a wind slash from his wings, slicing Duel Seiger into motes and dealing 2 damage into Genma due to Penetrate. (G: 7-5) Soon, Sieger quickly reformed into the center area due to his Soulguard.

"What's the deal with that sword, yo?" Tetsuya asked as Sieger quickly lunged in retaliation towards Kemura, but the frog-man easily cleaved through him like paper.

"It's basically a magic dragon eraser. Special properties in the steel allow them to destroy them in just one blow!" Asmodai said as the two halves of Seiger fell into the water between them with massive splashes causing a small drizzle to pour between the two fighters, the latter was panting in exhaustion and as "Spartand" was destroyed, Genma lost the rest of his life due to his monster's Lifelink.

"Cha-ching! How do I get one of those?" Tetsuya wondered.

"Don't forget, Tets. Buddyfight has some powerful cards; you can't abandon your playstyle and add cards that may throw off the balance of your deck just to win a match or two, because you'll always lose in the end." Asmodai explained, looking to his Buddy.

Gao growled in frustration. "He still needs more gauge, or it won't work! He has to call the ultimate form of Duel Sieger, he has to win for Kiri!"

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS:**

(G: 0/Item: None/Gauge: 2/Field: None/None/None)

(K: 4/Item: Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung/Gauge: 0/Field: **Wind Fairy, Sylph-Buddy**/None/Armored Dragon, Cuelebre)

* * *

_"Game Over. Winner: Kemura." _The computerized voice said.

The students of Sengoku cheered at the victory of Kemura as Sylph followed in the celebrating as well.

"We won! We won!"

"The match is really over! Kemura surprised everyone with this one! A disappointing loss for Aibo!" Paruko announced.

"He used a Hate Card?" Zanya asked, walking over to the group.

"What's that, Z?" Akatsuki inquired his sibling.

"It's a counterbalance designed to target specific opponents." Baku explained, which made Akatsuki gasp.

"Wait a minute, isn't that like cheating?" Akatsuki asked.

"No, they're not against the rules and the card's totally useless unless they're used against certain opponents." Zanya said.

"It doesn't exactly sound like fair play to me." Kuguru said, looking over to Zanya. "You wouldn't use one, would you, Zanya?"

"A girl!" Zanya gasped in fear before looking away and fidgeting his glasses. "That's not the point here, but lots of people use them. Anyway, shouldn't we be more worried on the fact that we lost two matches in a row?"

Kemura descended down to the ground and deactivated his Buddy Skill as he walked closer to his so-called friend… "G-Genma…"

Genma, still disappointed at his friend, stepped back a bit and wiped his eyes as he turned away before walking to the group with Gao, Kyosuke, Kazane, Genji, Drum, Axia, Daigo, Ricky and Flare watching him apporach with worried expressions on their faces.

" You okay Genma?" Gao asked with concern for the down trodden fighter.

"I vowed never to be the kind of leader to make excuses for his failures. I made a mistake and I'm sorry." Genma said sadly in a low tone.

"Master Genma, it's not your fault. No one could have known he would pull out a card like that, really." Genji tried to assure his master.

"No, Genji. It was clearly my fault, so I must resume training." Genma said as he took off into the forest. Kemura could only look into the air as his friend flew away and soon fell down to his knees in sadness, dropping the Balmung card.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sylph asked.

"He's really upset about that card." Kazane said.

"Yeah, I think so too. It's obvious that he didn't want to play that card at all." Kyosuke gritted a bit as they watched Kemura cry even more.

"Are you mad at me? Did I mess up?" Sylph said in worry as the Legend World player sobbed even harder then before.

"Win...not everything!" Kemura cried as Sylph tried to calm her Buddy down, but to no avail.

"If he didn't put that card in his deck, who did?" Kazane wondered. Gao, Kyosuke and Genji gasped at who could have done that, and looked up to the Sengoku students with anger.

"Hey! You gave it to them, didn't you, Rouga!?" Gao yelled, but he didn't respond to angry Aibo Elementary Student. Raremaro was the only one to laugh.

"Hahahaha! I am the mastermind! Even a fool and his flying bug have their uses." Raremaro chuckled deviously.

"It was worth the risk and now, we have a reward." Shosetsu agreed.

"A cunning move to secure the win." Shosetsu's buddy added.

"Now those scrubs know how devastating we are, even if we had to make the little frog-man do something bad." Alexander cackled as Satsuki looked down to Kemura with worry and Takuma just stayed quiet.

"Wasn't that Kem-boy's first victory in like, ever?" Shusui laughed with Raremaro turning to Rouga standing on top of the Sengoku Building roof, staring down to the battlefield.

"If you ask me, it was completely disrespectful." Alexis spoke, making the others gaze at her with confused looks, but Raremaro looked at her with shock.

"What are you talking about? There was no way that Kemura was going to win against Genma and Duel Sieger, so I aided him with Balmung, and he won, securing a win. What is wrong with that?" Raremaro snapped back.

"You used a card that gave him a dishonorable advantage to him and shot down his pride as a fighter. Such disrespect to your allies is wrong in Buddyfight." Alexis said, glaring at the Sencad President. "I wonder what would Master Kaji say to this."

"You wouldn't dare tell him!" Raremaro yelled, but then backed up a bit. "Would you?"

"I'm not his tattletale, but know this, winning is honorable and required here but has no meaning if it has no honor." Alexis looked away to the side with Raremaro grumbling about the wrath of his master.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks, but what do you think, Mr. Aragami? My cunning and devious plan worked perfectly, wouldn't you agree?" Raremaro asked as the former Aibo Academy student just closed his eyes.

"We won, and that all that is always the objective. But, still, it's a cheap way to win. It's not how I play." Rouga said, making the others gasp with Raremaro growling at him.

* * *

**So, that is it for this chapter! I hope you love all the new changes to this chapter: the theme song, the field descriptions and monster descriptions as well. I'd like to thank Fennikusumaru for being such a good senpai to me, and plus, I thank all my helpers and supporters for reading and helping me along this story. That being said, I'm sorry if I didn't do much during the break, but I decided to keep doing this story once a week for each chapter since Season 2 of Buddy fight is almost over (Can't wait for Yamigedo's final form; saw it and won't spoil, but it's insane in power, to say the least) and Season 3 on the way for those who read about it, the story will keep going beyond Season 2 and 3 and maybe some OC stories as well.**

**Also, if some are wondering about this Kaji I added a few times and even in the thoughts of Kemura, he's another OC, but his involvement in the plot (the Sengoku Arc and beyond) is huge, so stay tuned for his reveal will be soon!**

**Anyways, onto the next Chapter Preview:**

**Now that Genma lost to Kemura, his student, Genji steps up to the plate to show Kemura the honour of Buddy fight and how to be a true friend!**

**Next time: Sengoku Rescue: The Truth of the Cards! Join us for a Buddyfight!**

* * *

**So, if that is all, my readers and friends, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	35. Sengoku Rescue: The Truth of the Cards

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey:**

**Chapter 35: Sengoku Rescue: The Truth of the Cards**

**Episode Basis: Buddies Bring Their Best!**

Hello, world! BlasterDragonoid has returned from the hiatus and I'm here to bring a new chapter of Future Card Buddyfight, Dangerous Journey style! With the last chapter of the 2nd fight in the Sengoku Arc out of the way, the third one is up for bat, but with a certain change of fighters instead of the norm! I won't spoil it, so enjoy the chapter and get ready to Buddyfight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08, Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero, Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem, Kaji Tachikaze belongs to Petor, and Satsuki Ryusei belongs to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Paruko: Hello there! Here come Paruko Nanana coming to you live with the recent battle between Aibo Academy and Sengoku Academy to save our fellow friend and schoolmate, Kiri Hyoryu. Recently, Genma Todoroki fought against Kemura, one of the 9 Demon Generals and apparently, a close friend and training partner to Genma and despite his loud little buddy, Sylph and his similar personality to a frog, his skills with Legend World were top notch! Even with Genma cornering the froggy general with Duel Sieger and Duel Sieger "Spartand", Kemura pulled a come from behind win with Dragon Vanquishing Blade, Balmung: a legendary item that can destroy any card with "Dragon" in their attribute and combined from the Lifelink, our powerful Seifukai leader lost to him, bringing the score 2-0! Now with the third fight coming up next, we need a quick win to even this all up, or we'll never see Kiri again!

* * *

"Yes, that's it! Use that dragon-destroying card I planted in your deck: Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung!" Raremaro grinned with happiness as Kemura held a golden sword with a handle that looked like a dragon's claw with red scales in the blade. As it was played, a certain aura was giving off the sword, making it seem even more deadly.

"What's the deal with that sword, yo?" Tetsuya asked as Sieger quickly lunged in retaliation towards Kemura, but the frog-man easily slashed through him like paper.

"It's basically a magic dragon eraser. Special properties in the steel allow them to destroy them in just one blow!" Asmodai said as the two halves of Seiger fell into the water between them, causing a small drizzle to rain onto the two fighters, the latter was panting in exhaustion and as "Spartand" was destroyed, Genma lost the rest of his life due to his monster's Lifelink.

"Cha-ching! How do I get one of those?" Tetsuya wondered.

"Don't forget, Tets. Buddyfight has some powerful cards; you can't abandon your playstyle and add cards that may throw off the balance of your deck just to win a match or two because you'll always lose in the end." Asmodai explained, looking to his Buddy.

Gao growled in frustration. "He still needs more gauge, or it won't work! He has to call the ultimate form of Duel Sieger! He has to win for Kiri!"

**FINAL RESULTS:**

"_Game Over. Winner: Kemura." _The computerized voice said.

The students of Sengoku cheered at the victory of Kemura as Sylph followed in the cheering as well.

"We won! We won!"

Kemura descended down to the ground and deactivated his Buddy Skill as he walked closer to his so-called friend… "G-Genma…"

Genma, still disappointed at his friend, stepped back a bit and turned away before walking to the group with Gao, Kyosuke, Kazane, Genji, Drum, Axia, Daigo, Ricky and Flare looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Genma?" Gao said.

"I vowed never to be the kind of leader to make excuses for his failures. I made a mistake and I'm sorry." Genma said sadly in a low tone.

"Master Genma, it's not your fault. No one could have known he would pull out a card like that, really." Genji tried to assure his master.

"No, Genji. It was clearly my fault, so I must resume training." Genma said as he took off into the forest. Kemura could only look into the air as his friend flew away and soon fell down to his knees in sadness, dropping the Balmung card.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sylph asked.

"He's really upset about that card." Kazane said.

"Yeah, I think so too. It's obvious that he didn't want to play that card at all." Kyosuke gritted a bit as they watched Kemura cry even more.

"Are you mad at me? Did I mess up?" Sylph said in worry as the Legend World player sobbed even more.

"Kemura…. Not win…. Everything!" Kemura cried as Sylph tried to calm her Buddy down, but to no avail.

"If he didn't put that card in his deck, who did?" Kazane wondered. Gao, Kyosuke, and Genji gasped at who could have done that, and looked up to the Sengoku students with anger.

"Hey! You gave it to them, didn't you, Rouga!?" Gao yelled, but they didn't respond back to the Sun Fighter.

"Winning a match with a Hate Card doesn't automatically make you a magician. Am I right?" Asmodai spoke up.

"Never good to be hating, yo." Tetsuya agreed.

"If winning's all you care about, I can see why you would use one." Kuguru said as Baku growled, showing his disgust of why the Sengoku Students would use a Hate card against their opponents and Jun just turned away from with a grunt.

"Would you use one, Big Z, if it was the only way?" Akatsuki asked his big brother behind him.

"maybe, if it was the only way." Zanya answered with Tsukikage agreeing with a "Nin".

"But still, it isn't right to do that to an opponent and it makes me think these guys would do anything to win to a point to use one like that." Yuuten added. "Not to mention, that Dragon Vanquishing Sword was made for 3 of our guys including Genma."

"Yes, Kemura must have added the card to his deck in preparation to face any cards with the "Dragon" Attribute." Saki figured before scratching his chin. "However, considering his actions after playing that card, I don't think he or Sylph had any idea that the card was in his deck."

"Meaning that one of those snakes in the grass Generals must've given him the card without even telling him. Talk about low!" Samuel said angrily, quickly standing up.

"If that's so, then we can't let them get away with this! Someone's gotta win the next round!" Kylie shouted, stomping her feet onto the ground as a hissy fit.

"That's it! I'm going next!" Kazane shouted.

"Why you?" Blade asked, seeing his buddy get all angry.

"What do you mean, Kazane?" Kyosuke asked as well.

"I don't usually get this angry, but when I do, it's for a good reason! Good or bad, these Hate Cards are messing with the fun!" Kazane explained. "No way! This isn't the Buddyfight that I know! So, let me go next!" Kazane was about to walk over to the battlefield when Genji held out his arm out to stop the 5th grader from going forward. "What gives, man?"

"Sorry, Kazane. I know you're mad about this, but I want to fight next if you let me." Genji said calmly but had a slightly angry tone in his voice as he continued.

"Genji, are you sure about that?" Gao asked.

"Yeah, fighting for Genma's and the Seifukai's pride is acceptable, but still…" Kyosuke spoke out.

"This isn't just about that!" Genji yelled loudly, shocking the Buddyfighters next to him. "This is about showing the truth about how buddyfighters should fight with their own cards, as their own way of being true to themselves."

"And it would be best to let Genji fight. When he's this pumped up and angry, it would be best to let him do what he needs to do." Flare added, vouching for his buddy.

"Well, okay." Gao said, looking to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"I think he should let the guy do what he needs to do, as long as he wins." Drum said.

"The same goes for me." Daigo added.

"Yeah, he fought against Kyosuke so well before, I think he can take that frog guy on and make him feel better." Ricky said with a nod.

"I believe Genji's got this, hook line and sinker! I know he can win with our support!" Kyosuke agreed as he looked to Kazane. "Besides, I think it would be best to let another Seifukai deal with this anyway, Kazane."

"Alright, then." Kazane sighed, placing her hand on Genji's shoulders, smiling at him. "Just make sure Kem-kem have fun in this, Genji! You and your buddy should have fun too!"

"Don't worry. I'll show Kemura the truth and fun of Buddyfight!" Genji nodded as he ran over to the battlefield with Flare following him and transforming to his true form. "Let's burn it up, Kemura!"

* * *

(Cue theme: UNLEASH- Gekidan Niagara)

**(Instrumental)** On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey" appears.

**(Thrilling calls, one after another! The cards are calling out to me.)** Gao jumping out of the sky as Drum activates his Buddy Skill, with Gao landing on it and flying on it with Baku and Kuguru through with Kyosuke using Ricky's Buddy Skill with Ricky and Daigo flying next to him, followed by Zanya on his with Tsukikage, Tetsuya on his with Asmodai, Samuel on his with Circus Magician's, Yuuten with Saki's, Genma with Duel Sieger's, Kazane with Bladewing Phoenix's, and Genji with Flare's, and Jun with Shiden's with Kylie holding on him flying into the Sengoku Academy grounds.

**(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, ability, activate! The real fun, has just begun!)** Kyosuke using G'ang's power with his Future Force power to become Mirage to jump through the forest of Sengoku and confronts Hiten and White Dragon Hermit, Nanase, both with an evil veil of darkness with the Disaster Eye above them and Magmanova, Glacies, Thundertornado, and Vragos all combine into Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond.

**(Charge the bomb! The energy is full! Let's start! 3,2,1 GO!) **Drum, Daigo, Ricky, Saki, Circus Magician, Asmodai, Tsukikage, Flare, Blade and Duel Sieger each appear in a blue scene, forming a diamond that glows.

**(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle!)** On the Sengoku Academy main Building, Raremaro, Kemura, Shusui Kanahebi, Shosetsu, Takuma, Satsuki, Alexander, Alexis all appear on the top floor balcony of the building with Rouga flying out with his Dark Core Gadget activated and Armorknight Cerberus "A" giving a powerful roar.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! All the passion hidden within! Don't run away! Believe in all these bonds!)** Drum in his Thunder Knights form and Daigo in his Fighting Dragon Ninja form attacking Armorknight Cerberus "A" with their blades as Rouga uses Swirling Darkness to attack, but Kyosuke uses his Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy to intercept the attack, but as he does, he sees the mysterious white-haired boy from his memories smiling and drifting back into the darkness as Kyosuke reaches for him, but a dark aura surrounded by Kyoya Gaen and his Buddy blocks him.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! Whatever happens tomorrow is right in front of our eyes!)** Genma unleashing Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger into battle, Kazane smiles happily as she attacks with her Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Blade flies besides her, Yuuten calling Saki and Floral Warrior, Hearty the Rose, Samuel casting The Grand Finale with Circus Magician and his Magical Performers, Zanya confronting Kanahebi with a quick look into their past troubles with a young Jun's angry gaze at Zanya, Takuma holding his crystal ball Core Gadget and Kemura with Sylph yelling for him and Satsuki and Armorknight Valkyrie raising their weapons in the air, Raremaro commanding Demonic Beast, Grendal to attack as Grendal unleashes his razor claws onto Axia, who blocks them with his staff.

**(Hey, a thundering storm is rolling forth!)** Kaji clashing against Gao with his Gargantua Smasher with his Thunderblade, Dragobreaker as Drum in his Thunder Knights form fights against Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon giving a crashing slash with his massive blade, but Drum uses his drill to intercept it as Kiri watches from a distance and cries as a shadow from under him appears with a dark gaze.

**(To beyond the speed!)** Gao uses his Gargantua Punisher against Kaji, who strikes with his own Gargantua Punisher as the scenes changes between with Suzuha vs Kyra, Kyosuke surrounded by darkness and he and Gao with Drum and Daigo face against Kyoya Gaen with 13 beings wrapped in shadow pull out their Dark Core Deck cases and the last scene shows with Gao and Kyosuke and all their friends look into the blue sky with Aibo Academy in the background.

* * *

As the said Seifukai member was getting ready to fight, Kemura was still sobbing to himself as he was deep in thought…

'_Kemura was always alone.' Kemura thought to himself as he remembered the first time he met Sylph after opening a Buddyfight booster pack and from it, a small light came from it, appearing as Wind Fairy, Sylph, who came forth with a happy giggle, flying up into the air._

"_Hello! I'm Sylph the Wind Fairy!"_

_Kemura questioned her appearance with a confused "Ribbit". Needless to say, the feeling was mutual with Sylph._

"_What? Don't tell me you're supposed to be my buddy?" Sylph sweat dropped as she flew around Kemura's head, trying to get a better look of Kemura. "Hmmm… I'm not sure about this. I know Quirky's the new black, but this is a lot to take on. But, still, maybe you could be a diamond in the rough." Kemura only responded with that with a quick tongue grab and gobbled the Wind Fairy before she quickly lifted Kemura's mouth open. "Okay, rule number one!"_

'_That was the first time Kemura meet Sylph.'_

'_I wasn't 100% percent excited to be his buddy, but then something happened.' Sylph remembered when she bumped into a hive of bees by mistake as she was explaining the rules of her being buddies with Kemura and as they flew out, chasing her, Kemura quickly grabbed her with her tongue and shielded his buddy from being stung by the hornets, taking the stinging instead. 'It wasn't long before his true character to shine through. Ever since, Kemura and I have been best friends. He's funny and cool and majorly strong and I didn't think so at first, but he actually listens to me!'_

'_Sylph was only one to listen and talk to Kemura. Being her friend all I cared about until Rouga showed up, ribbit!' Kemura said._

_It was later in the school year of Sengoku Academy when Rouga challenged Kemura to a Buddyfight after they quickly met and soon, they fought. However, it was a quick match with Kemura easily losing to him. After being knocked down by Rouga's Drill Bunker, the Danger World fighter quickly grabbed Kemura's jacket and jerked him up as Rouga looked into Kemura's eyes with a dark grin of his own._

'_Rouga helped to learn Buddyfight. Kemura helped to get really strong and get more friends, so worked hard but Kemura went too far and made big mistake! Betrayed Genma, hurt good friend! Kemura feel bad, kem!'_

* * *

"Hey, Kemura! You there!" Genji yelled, snapping Kemura out of his sadness. "You want to fight or what?"

"You better take his suggestion, kid!" Flare added as Kemura looked over to the two.

"Ribbit?" Kemura croaked confused, glancing over to his buddy next to his head.

"You're feeling better!" Sylph noticed as Kemura quickly gobbled his buddy again until the small Wind Fairy opened up his mouth, furious.

"One of these days, mister!"

"So, are you gonna keep sitting there or are we going to Buddyfight, Froggy-boy?" Genji said, throwing back his core gadget back and forth in his hands. Kemura looked over to Genji after noticing he was talking to him.

"This could be interesting." Jun muttered.

"That guy's growing on me." Axia spoke out.

"He's okay, I guess." Drum remarked.

"Yeah, I hope he wins. Kiri's all alone up there." Gao added, worried for his classmate and close friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's all right." Kuguru said.

* * *

At the Sengoku Tower, where the other Generals watching over the field…

"Is that guy serious? Kemura revealed all his cards. He's the perfect one to be Hate carded now! There's no way he would be foolish enough to accept his challenge!" Raremaro said in worry as Shusui chuckled, glancing at the screen.

"I don't know about that. He looks like he's pretty into it, I'd say." The young Kanahebi style ninja observed.

"Oh?" Raremaro gasped questioningly.

"I agree with Ninja boy. If Kemura wants to do it, let him. Another win keeps us from losing face." Satsuki said, leaning against the support beam.

Shosetsu glanced over to Rouga, who was sitting on the stairs to the top floor. "You know him best, Rouga. What do you say?"

"I never taught him to play like that, but he did win. Just let him do what he wants."Rouga responded without even looking over to the screen.

* * *

Back to the battlefield…

"Genji Omoi…" Zanya said skeptically. "Will he win this for us? I never saw him play."

"If he plays his cards right. We can't afford to lose another match." Kuguru answered.

"I know Genji will do fine. I fought against him and he's a pretty good buddyfighter and after seeing Genma lose, I know he's going to give it his all." Kyosuke smirked.

"I agree. Genji and Flare seem very determined to win this, really." Daigo added.

"Out of all of us, Genji could be the most fired up to win this!" Kazane agreed. "He'll give Kem-kem the buddyfight of his life!"

"Ooooh…" Asmodai said with curiosity.

"Let's see those two break it down already!" Tetsuya said.

"All we can do is hope for the best." Baku said.

"Genji… We're counting on you. Win this for Kiri." Gao muttered as the two fighters got ready for battle.

"It looks like both teams have chosen their next fighters!" Paruko announced.

"**With passionate flames, I will blaze through any opposition with my allies! Lumenize, Rising Courage!" **Genji shouted with pride as he lumenized his Core Gadget and drew his six cards.

"**Lumenize, Wydar Sarkal." **Kemura said unenthusiastically, drawing his six cards as well.

"_Buddy Skill On." _ As Flare transformed into his true form, his eyes glowed golden, activating Genji's Buddy Skill, creating large wings made of white light on his back, with the feathers shaped as diamonds and giving Genji the ability of flight as he and his buddy flew up to Kemura's level.

"It's dragon scales versus pixie dust for the win!" Paruko yelled as she did her thing to start the fight. "Buddyfight!"

As the fight was beginning, Genma, still down from his fight with Kemura finally landed near his training spot. Knowing what kind of move his friend did to defeat him and win the match, the Seifukai leader said nothing or even looked back to the mountains behind him.

Back to the fight, Kemura went first and called Waweldrache to the center and already commanded it to attack the fighter. Genji blocked with his arms as the Dragon of Wawel based monster struck him with his vines, dealing 1 damage.

"_End of move."_

* * *

(K: 10/Item- none/Gauge: 3- None/Waweldrache/None)

(G: 9/Item-none/Gauge: 2- None/None/None)

* * *

"Kemura's slow out of the game with only one damage point on his first turn! Let's see how Genji's going to answer that!" Paruko announced as Genji only gave a serious look to his opponent.

"I expected more from him than this." Genji muttered.

"What gives?" Gao said, confused at the weak attack from Kemura.

"Even with a bad hand, one damage's pretty weak, bro." Baku said.

"Maybe he's making mistakes because he's tired from his last fight." Zanya theorized.

"He looks fine. That's weird." Akatsuki commented.

"Is he making up for what he did against Genma?" Axia figured.

"What are you saying? That he's losing on purpose?" Drum said, shocked. The others looked up to the depressed SenCad student and realized that may be what Kemura could be doing and were shocked as well.

"How we make a comeback without making it real, yo?" Tetsuya said.

"Hey, man. Got a question for you: remember that one turn fight with Rouga?" Gao asked his rap music loving friend as he remembered the fight against Rouga at Aibo Academy months ago.

"Like it was yesterday, dawg!"

"Well, just like Hate Cards, those kind of games can really get your opponent bummed out and stuff!" Gao theorized.

"Unless you're the thick-skinned demon type." Asmodai spoke out with crossed arms.

"Uh, you're the sensitive demon type!"

"Kemura!" Gao growled with fury in his voice as he gripped his left arm and gazed up to Kemura with a fierce stare. "Listen to me! I get how you feel about all this and I know how you feel about all this…" Soon, the Sun Fighter began to tremble a bit in anger. "But, trust me, this really isn't the way… YOU ALWAYS GIVE YOUR OPPONENT YOUR BEST FIGHT, SO BRING IT!"

"Someone's fired up…" Kazane muttered as Kyosuke overheard her and nodded.

"Gao's the kind of person who doesn't accept a play like this, even if it is to make it up to someone…" Kyosuke said as he closed his eyes and stared up to Kemura. "Neither am I, but still, I still wonder if Rouga gave him that card, really."

"Don't listen to him…" Sylph advised as she floated closer to Kemura's side.

"But he right… Kemura not give best…" Kemura confessed sadly.

"Well, I understand where Gao's coming from, but we're still having a fight, so here I come!" Genji said as he started his turn. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Soon, his hand increased to seven as he pulled out three cards from his hand. "I call Left Sword Dragon to the left, Right Sword Dragon to the right and Center Sword Dragon to the center!"

Soon all three dragons were called on the field in their said places. All three dragons were similar in attire and form as each wore green and red armor and blue robe and each equipped with a rapier, but Center Sword had white scales with a red plume as an accessory on his head with his robe had a cursive "C", Right Sword had golden scales with yellow hair curled into a hairstyle and his robe with a cursive "L" and Left Sword had red scales with red hairs and black spikes on the sides of his head and a blue captain's hat. (Left Sword Dragon-Size 1/3000- 5000/2/1000-3000), (Right Sword Dragon-Size 1/3000-5000/2/1000-3000), (Center Sword Dragon-Size 1-3000-5000/1/4000-6000)

"And to really mix it up, I cast the Dragon's Seal!" Genji shouted as his card changed into an orb floating next to him with the art of the card on the orb.

"The Dragon's Seal allows a player to put three cards from the top of the deck into the soul and keep them until their life is 3 and call one Armordragon with their Call Cost whenever they can!" Paruko explained as Genji drew three cards from the top of his deck and places them into the orb.

"That's weird. I never heard of that card." Drum said.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Axia commented.

"By playing Dragon's Seal, Genji has a chance of calling out a monster that could help him out later in the game." Baku explained.

"Yeah, but it depends if he drew any monsters and placed them in the soul, of course. Otherwise, it won't help." Jun added.

"Alright, Left and Center Sword, attack that mess of vines!" Genji commanded as the two dragons flew into strike down Waweldrache.

"Time to trim these dreaded vines!" Left Sword shouted.

"Hack and Slash, my fellow warrior!" Center Sword added.

As the combined tag team of dragons flew towards Waweldrache, Kemura only looked down and did nothing to save his monster.

"Kemura, come on!" Sylph said, trying to cheer up his buddy, but to no avail.

Soon, the two dragon musketeers flipped over in simultaneous somersaults and slashed Waweldrache into pieces and with their combined force. ((3000 Power + 2000 Power) + (3000 Power + 2000 Power) = 10000 Power)

"Alright, one monster down and with their abilities, both dragons dealt even more power to their target even more!" Paruko cheered.

"Now, Right Sword, attack the fighter!" Genji continued his assault.

"Right!" Right Sword Dragon next flew towards and slashed into the fighter, dealing two damage, but Kemura was too sad to even flinch or respond to the attack.

"_End of move."_

(K: 8/Item- none/Gauge: 3- None/None/None)

(G: 9/Item-none/Dragon's Seal- 3 Soul/Gauge: 3- Left Sword Dragon/Center Sword Dragon/Right Sword Dragon)

"Hey, Kuguru, Jun… Does Legend World have any counter spells like Dragoenergy, or is it as cool as it gets?" Gao asked as the two friends looked at each other and tried to remember any counter spells in Legend World.

"Uh… Well, the enhance card "The Wydar Sarkal" is pretty similar to a counter spell. Why do you ask?" Kuguru answered as Jun looked onto Genji's side of the field and smirked.

"Wait, I think I know what you mean about that, Gao." Jun understood.

"Yeah, that was an awesome attack and strategy! So cool!" Kazane squealed in understanding.

"That Genji is so awesome!" Gao grinned with excitement.

"What's the big deal? He just did a simple link attack." Axia said, not understanding what was so great about Genji's move.

"Yeah… I don't see much from that attack…" Ricky asked as he was confused and looked to his master. "What was so great about it, Sensei?"

"Any of those guys could have taken that Venus Fly Trap on their own, but he's thinking strategy all the way!" Drum explained.

"It's their abilities because of their position on their field." Daigo added.

"Explain please."

"It's like this, bros. Because of their abilities, all three of Genji's monsters gain +2000 Power and Defense whenever they're called to their right positions on the field, and if Genji attacked with any of his monsters alone, Kemura could have cast The Wydar Sarkal, stopping him with a counter, so with a link attack and their combined total, he protects her monsters and ends up taking his out." Baku explained.

"Not to mention, with Center Sword's Defense and his power-up, his center has a strong defense for any attacks from Kemura too." Jun added.

"That guy's way ahead of the game, you heard?" Tetsuya gasped.

"What a blowout! Genji's really got his field set up. Now I know he's not holding back." Samuel smiled. "Those Seifukai are pretty good."

"You gotta be to be one of them." Kyosuke replied with a grin. "And I know from experience that Genji doesn't hold back."

"Yeah, I hope Kemura starts fighting back too!" Gao added.

"Yeah, come on, Kem-Kem! You can do it!" Kazane cheered as the others looked at her in surprise.

"You can't cheer on your opponent like that, mistress!" Blade squawked.

"It doesn't look like he's even trying. He better pick it up, or he'll be hitting the showers." Paruko commented as Kemura picked himself back up.

"_Your Move."_

"This bad." Kemura said.

"Then, do something." Sylph replied. Kemura tried to move, but as he stared back to Genji, who was staring back to him with a serious look and small smile, he gulped and began to sweat.

"But, Kemura hurt Genma when try for winning." Kemura whimpered as he continued to stare back to his determined opponent.

"But you won, just like you wanted." Sylph said.

"Yeah, and it bad not to give best into fight, yes?" Kemura said questioningly as he looked down in sadness. "Kemura can't stop thinking…" Soon, an image of Genma disappointed flashed through Kemura's mind. "Kemura not want to hurt anyone else… Never…" Soon, the young frog-like student's eyes began to water as he is put into a difficult dilemma. "So confused… Not know what to do…"

As everyone watching Kemura do nothing to continue his turn, the pink haired announcer said, "What's the hold-up? He's not even attempting to draw his cards. Fairy got your tongue or something?"

Soon, even the SenCad students began to get restless and started yelling at Kemura to make a move as Genji looked around and all the disarray this was causing…

"Yes, kem! No, kem!"Kemura mumbled to himself as he tried to tune out the booing and yelling, trying to make a decision….

* * *

The other Generals were also confused as to why Kemura wasn't doing anything either as they watch their fellow classmate frozen in fear…

"I wonder why he's not doing anything." Shosetsu said in an irritated tone.

"Typical Kemura… Guess he's getting cold feet again, just like always." Shusui guessed.

"I doubt it… Even for him, his opponent should be simple to crush, so what's the hold-up?" Alexander snapped.

"Ask Rouga. He's his star pupil." Raremaro snapped back as Shosetsu and Satsuki looked back and noticed that Rouga was gone from his seat.

"Speaking of him… Where did Rouga go?" Satsuki said as the others looked back as well and saw Rouga gone as well.

"He's not here." Shosetsu said.

"I wouldn't worry about Rouga being gone." Takuma said as the other Generals looked to him as he stayed as his original position, eyes closed. "I have a feeling thatRouga's going to help change the tide of this fight pretty soon…"

* * *

True to Takuma's word, Rouga was on the roof of the Sengoku Tower as he sucked in some air and then….

"KEEEEMMMMMMMMURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rouga shouted at the top of his voice, snapping Kemura out of his funk and turning to Rouga. All the booing and yelling also stopped as everyone, even the Generals, except for Takuma, who kept his composure, were shocked as the Danger World fighter was actually helping Kemura wake up.

"He never says anyone's name…" Tetsuya said, shocked.

"That's a first. Crazy…" Gao agreed, equally surprised.

"Win this! Come on! Start trying!" Rouga continued with a fierce growl in his tone.

"Huh? Rouga cares what happens to Kemura?" Kemura gasped, shocked that Rouga was helping.

"Listen up! Stop this! Victory can be yours, but you must use all your strength!" Rouga shouted.

"Win with all my strength…" Kemura said as he started to get back up. "Kemura will do that."

"Alright! Now you're talking!" Sylph smiled happily since her buddy was back in the game.

"I don't know what that delay was, but he finally drawn his cards!" Paruko announced as Kemura did his unusual draw and charge and draw, increasing his gauge to four.

"Looks like he's finally going to try!" Drum said as everyone looked into seeing Kemura getting back into the game.

"Yeah, but why now and why did Rouga help him in the first place?" Samuel asked.

"Rouga has a way of changing people's minds for them, bro." Baku said.

"Judging by these ways, he's getting ready." Zanya realized as Rouga continued to watch down on the fight.

Still confused on why Rouga did help out Kemura, Gao stared up at the Danger World fighter as he said, "None of this makes any sense… If Rouga can talk people into changing their minds, then why did he have to give Rouga that Hate Card? It's so pointless."

Kyosuke looked to his friend and thought the same thing as he said in thought. _'Gao's right. Rouga doesn't seem like the person to do that! He would rather lose than to cheat like that! Then, if he didn't do it, one of the other Generals must have given it to him! But who did that?'_

Back to the fight, Kemura became more determined to continue his fight, "Watch out! Kemura with full power! Winning fair and square and using own cards make up for hurting friend Genma! King of Forest, Zlatorog to center and Waweldrache to left area!" Kemura pulled two of his cards and called his monsters to said areas. (King of Forest, Zlatorog-Size 2/3000/2/2000), (Waweldrache-Size 1/7000/1/3000) Due to Zlatorog's skill, Kemura's gauge also increased to six.

"Waweldrache, attack that Center Sword guy, kem!" Waweldrache gave its loud and terrible screech as it flew and sliced into Center Sword Dragon.

"Slain by the beast!" Center Sword shouted as he was easily slashed into pixels, as his fellow monsters grimaced by his destruction as did Genji and Flare.

"Now, Zlatorog, attack the fighter!" Zlatorog next roared as it galloped and struck Genji with his horns as the Dragon World opponent grunted and braced as he was attacked.

"_End of move."_

* * *

(K: 8/Item- none/Gauge: 6- Waweldrache/King of Forest, Zlatorog/None)

(G: 7/Item-none/Dragon's Seal-3 Soul/Gauge: 3- Left Sword Dragon/None/Right Sword Dragon)

* * *

Recovering from his assault of attacks against him, Genji grinned back to his opponent. "Finally! You started showing some fight! Also, name's Genji Omoi of the Seifukai!"

"Huh?"

"And now that you feel better, let's get this Buddyfight up and throttling on all ends?" Genji grinned.

"Ribbit?"

"What?"

"Watch out! I Draw!" Genji drew, increasing his hand to 4. "Then, charge and Draw!" Soon, his gauge increased to four and drew another card. "Seeing how you fight, I can tell you're an awesome opponent and fighter, so I'm going to give you my all! I call to the center Thousand Rapier Dragon!"

The musketeer based Armordragon soon appeared as he unsheathed his rapier and prepared himself for battle. (Thousand Rapier Dragon-Size 1/5000/2/1000)

"Look, man. I can tell that you didn't put that Hate Card in your deck. It ain't your style." Genji shrugged.

Soon, Thousand Rapier Dragon flew in and struck down Zlatorog easily and quickly with his Thousand Strikes, hacking him into pixels.

"So, put it behind you and fight the way you want to, huh?" Genji continued as Kemura gasped a bit and Sylph began to get a little irritated.

"Huh? What makes you think you know anything about my Kemura, anyway-" Sylph was about to finish before she was gobbled by her buddy again.

"The way I see it is that how someone fights, that's all. Fighting your own way is a lot better than doing something you don't want to, right?" Genji explained. Kemura began to tear up as he knew that Genji knew what he was going through, actually before Sylph pried open her Buddy's mouth.

"Hey, just focus on winning your own match, mister!" Sylph snapped as Flare snickered a bit at the Wind Fairy's attitude.

"That little one's got more attitude for a small sprite, huh, Big G?" The red Armordragon chuckled, making Sylph blush in anger.

"Keep it to yourself, Cinder-Breath!" Sylph barked.

"Uh, excuse me from the yelling, but I still got some attacks to get through." Genji interrupted as he commanded his next monster to attack. "Now, Left Sword Dragon, attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Left Sword dashed in quickly and quickly dealt two damage with fierce slashes onto Kemura. "Strike down the enemy with my Quick Blow!"

"As for me, I know that me and Froggy there would make good friends! If Genma sees you're awesome, I can too!" Genji smiled. However, that just made the Wind Fairy even more jealous.

"What!? No! I'm the only friend that he has or will ever need!" Sylph yelled with anger.

"Okay… That fairy is really jealous there…" Yuuten muttered.

"Maybe she's being protective of her Buddy. Some buddies can't help that…" Saki smirked a bit.

"Whatever it is, it's just really weird to watch…" Kyosuke said, trying to look away. "At least Genji got through to the guy."

"Okay, Right Sword, follow suit and attack the fighter!" Genji continued.

Right Sword came in next with a battle cry and struck in with a powerful strike into Kemura, taking off 2 more life and causing the Legend World fighter to fall onto his back in midair.

"_End of Move."_

* * *

(K: 4/Item- none/Gauge: 6- Waweldrache/None/None)

(G: 7/Item-none/Dragon's Seal-3 Soul/Gauge: 4- Left Sword Dragon/Thousand Rapier Dragon/Right Sword Dragon)

* * *

Sylph flew next to her fallen Buddy with a worried look. "Get up! We can't let them get the best of you! Make this turn count!" Kemura got right back up quickly and quickly drew his card and did his charge and draw, increasing his hand to five and his gauge to seven. "That's the way! Let them have it!"

"Call to left, Cuelebre!" Kemura announced as he paid two of his gauge to call forth his winged serpent, who hissed fiercely. (Armored Dragon, Cuelebre-Size 2-7000/2/5000-Soul: 1)

"We need all the help we can get, so put me in!" Sylph vouched.

"Good idea!" Kemura agreed as he pulled out another card. "Buddy call Sylph to center, kem!" Soon, Sylph flew to the center of the field as Kemura's life increased to 5 due to the Buddy Gift. (Wind Fairy, Sylph-Size 0- 1000/1/1000)

"Leave it to me! I'll protect you and put that guy in his place!" Sylph said as she held her arms as if she was protecting Kemura from being damaged, but it only made Kazane and Genji chuckle a bit, making the little Wind Fairy upset. "Now, what's so funny!?"

"Nothing… It's kind of funny that Kem-Kem has a funny buddy like you." Kazane chuckled.

"Mind your own business! We don't need any comments from you down there!" Sylph shouted, fuming with anger.

"Come on, it just makes me if you put that Hate Card in Kem-Kem's deck without him knowing about that?" Kazane accused.

"Of all the nerve!" Sylph growled. "It wasn't me! Raremaro acted alone!"

Kazane smiled. "Hmph. I thought so…"

That bit of news shocked the others, but not as much as Gao and Kyosuke. "It was him?" Gao gasped in understanding and smiled. "Of course. That's why Rouga was so mad before."

"It makes sense that Rouga wouldn't do that at all, so that means…" Kyosuke understood as well, but he wasn't as happy about that revelation as he stared at the Sengoku Tower with narrowed and angry eyes. "The Generals are trying to take us out by cheating!"

"That little-winged bug needs to shush! She's in trouble!" Raremaro shouted as he walked up to the closest window he could find to the fight.

"I get it now." Genji nodded as he turned to Kemura. "So, if Raremaro is one of the Demon Generals, is he a good friend of yours?"

"School classmate, kem." Kemura answered.

"Still, if someone does something you don't like, you gotta speak up and tell him." Genji said.

"How do that, kem?" Kemura asked.

"Go to him and tell him how you feel about what he did."

"He be not mad?"

"He may be a little upset, but he's the one who did wrong and if he's a true bud, he'll apologize and try to make it up to you, dude." After hearing that, Kemura began to tear up, but unlike before, he wasn't crying from sadness, but from happiness from knowing the truth.

"Thank you, kem." Kemura thanked as he pulled out another card. "Cast! Decree of Dullahan!" Soon, all three of Kemura's monsters became ablaze in a fiery aura as both Cuelebre and Waweldrache screeched in fury.

"Watch out, buddy!" Sylph yelled as she was feeling the power from the Decree of Dullahan.

"Kemura cast the powerful Decree of Dullahan! All the Wydar Sarkal now have the ability to Double Attack!" Paruko announced.

"That's not looking good for him, bro. His monsters are already looking pretty choice. It'll be tough to beat him now with that second wave." Baku said.

"Maybe we should have let him throw that match in our favor." Zanya said.

"Don't say that! Genji's got this! No way we're walking out of this without a win!" Kyosuke countered.

"Yeah, win or lose, we bring our best game!" Gao added.

"Kemura give everything, kem!" Kemura shouted, full of determination.

"Alright, then! Give me your best shot, Froggy!" Genji dared.

"Cuelebre, attack monster in center!" Cuelebre quickly flew in and slashed Thousand Rapier Dragon in half with a slash of its tail. "And Penetrate!" Soon, the slash struck Genji, as he screamed at the blow of the attack reached him, dealing two damage.

"Hang in there, Genji!" Flare shouted.

"Don't worry, Flare, I got this!" Genji chuckled as he quickly recovered.

"And now, Double Attack!" The Asturian Dragon based monster was about to slither in to deal more damage….

"Not so fast! Cast, Blue Dragon Shield!" Soon, the blue dragon scaled shield appeared from Genji's hand and protected him from Cuelebre's second blow.

"With the Blue Dragon Shield, an opponent's attack is negated and increases their gauge by 1!" Paruko explained.

"Ugh."Kemura growled in disappointment. "Kemura changed strategy! Send Waweldrache to attack left monster!" Waweldrache flew into bite iand crunch into Left Sword into pieces with his multiple vines, shattering him into pixels.

* * *

"Why is he diverting his attack from attacking directly?" Raremaro questioned at the Demon General's change of strategy as Shusui jumped down from the roof.

"Because there's no point." Shusui said rhetorically.

"Because of the card he played." Shosetsu finished Shusui's obvious answer.

"And now, because of that, Kemura's getting rid of his opponent's monsters and lowering the chance of retaliation in the next turn." Takuma added.

"Wow, I didn't expect "Froggy" to be a good buddyfighter like that." Alexander scoffed.

"I wasn't aware that Kemura was such a good fighter either." Raremaro said.

"None of us did, except for Rouga obviously. It's why he chose him to train over anyone else." Alexis added.

"Yes, and with that, Kemura's getting better every day, but having a good fighter is only half the battle. What's surprising is that Aragami saw his potential where none of us did." Shosetsu said to himself.

* * *

Back on the field, Kemura continued his assault as he commanded Waweldrache to attack Right Sword Dragon as well.

"Ugh, slain by the beast! How absurd!" Right Sword screamed before being destroyed, but it didn't damper Genji's spirits one bit.

"Ugh, why do you have that happy look on your face?" Sylph snapped as she threw in an orb of wind at Genji, pushing him down into the ground.

"It's fun, ain't it?" Genji grunted and chuckled as his life went down by 1.

"Ugh! I can change that!" Soon, Sylph threw in another orb of wind, dealing even more damage to Genji as he was pushed down to the ground.

"_End of move."_

* * *

(K: 5/Item- none/Gauge: 6- Waweldrache/Wind Fairy, Sylph/Armored Dragon, Cuelebre)

(G: 3/Item-none/Dragon's Seal-3 Soul/Gauge: 4- None/None/None)

* * *

"He's gaining the upper hand!?"

"This is an awesome fight!"

"Looking good, Kemura! Now, finish him off!"

"Not bad, Frog-boy!"

"Kemura's amazing!"

"You can do this!"

Kemura looked around and saw all the SenCad students watching were cheering him on now, seeing that he was giving it his all.

"In a buddyfight, giving it your all really shows your strength!" Genji said as he flew back up. "And I can see that you got the skills, Kemura!"

Kemura gasped as he smiled. "Thanks!"

"Alright! This is all getting me riled up! I want to fight now too!" Gao grinned as he got up in all his excitement.

"Not me, I'm hungry!" Drum said.

"Come on, Genji! Show him what Aibo Academy's all about!" Kyosuke cheered.

"This is so cool! I wanna give it a go now!" Samuel smirked, smiling as well.

"This is so awesome! I hope Genji wins it!" Kylie said.

"Yeah, me too." Jun agreed.

"This is so great! I wanna fight Genny now!" Kazane squealed.

"I'm so pumped! I wanna play him too, yo!" Tetsuya added.

"For a non-demon, he's pretty good!" Asmodai said.

"Alright, time to Draw! And charge and draw!" Genji said, drawing and increasing his hand to 3 and gauge to 5. "Time to rock it with a Buddy Call! I call Flare to the right!"

"Finally! I was beginning to nod off there!" Flare roared as he flew into the field as his wings began to blaze up. (Rising Flare Dragon-Size 2-5000/2/4000)

"And with his call onto the field, Sylph's going to be roasted!" Paruko shouted as Flare breathed and threw out a large fireball from his maw that incinerated Sylph into pieces.

"And now his center is open!" Kuguru commented.

"Now, I pay one life and equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle and call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left!" Genji announced as his life decreased by 1 and equipped the bronze colored Steel Fist Item as well as calling Systemic Dagger to the left (Systemic Dagger Dragon-Size 1/3000/2/3000). "Now, I attack with Dragoknuckle!" Genji glided in with the fist at the ready to strike…

"Me cast Holy Grail!" Kemura instantly nullified the attack with a glowing golden grail, blocking Genji's attack.

"Fine! Flare, take him out!" Genji commanded.

"Alright! Take this!" Flare fired another fiery fireball at Kemura when…

"Cast! Holy Grail!"

"Oh, man! He had another Holy Grail in his hand!" Gao grimaced.

"Doesn't matter! Systemic Dagger, attack the fighter!" Genji commanded as Systemic Dagger slashed into Kemura with his powerful claws, dealing two damage.

"With only one attack in, Genji has no more attacks, and now it's Kemura's turn!" Paruko announced with panic.

"Not so fast!" Genji spoke out, getting everyone's attention as he pointed to his Dragon's Seal. "Did anyone forget about my set spell I played before?"

"I forgot he put down that card at the start of the game!" Baku said. "Genji can activate it now since his life is 3, bros."

"Alright! He can win this!" Gao cheered.

"Won't be easy." Kuguru said. "He needs a monster with at 3 critical to win."

As he went over to his card, the set spell burst open, setting out three cards. Everyone stared as Genji revealed his cards as the first was Green Dragon Shield, and then Dragonic Grimoire and finally the last card was as Genji smiled was…. a monster…

"Gotcha!" Genji smiled as he raised the card into the air. "Flare, do you mind sharing?"

"I don't mind, Big G! Just win the fight!" Flare nodded as he disappeared to the drop zone.

"Alright, I call Forbidden Edge Dragon to the right!" Soon, a large silver scaled dragon in knight's armor, holding a stone sword and red eyes appeared, staring fiercely as Kemura gulped in fear. (Forbidden Edge Dragon-Size 2-5000/3/3000)

"ALRIGHT!" All the Aibo students cheered.

"Now, Forbidden Edge, slash him down!" The colossal Armordragon flew high into the air and struck down with a downward slash into Kemura, dealing the last 3 damage to him.

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS:**

(K: 0/Item- none/Gauge: 1- Waweldrache/None/Armored Dragon, Cuelebre)

(G: 3/Item-Steel Fist, DragoknuckleGauge: 3- Systemic Dagger Dragon/None/Forbidden Edge Dragon)

* * *

"_Game over. Winner: Genji Omoi."_

"Yeah!" Genji shouted in happiness as he won the game.

"Aibo's now on the board! But, we still need 8 more wins to complete our mission and get Kiri back!" Paruko announced as the monsters disappeared and the two fighters descended onto the battlefield.

Sylph whined as she sulked. "We really lost!"

"Hey, Kemura!" Genji said as he and Flare in his mini form walked up to Kemura. "That was an awesome fight! Now, that we're friends, let's have another fight some other time!" Genji soon held out his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah!" Kemura agreed as he shook Genji's hand.

"Hey, Kem-Kem!" Kazane shouted as she ran up to Kemura and Genji. "That was a great fight with you and Genji! Next time, you and I should fight! What do you say?"

"Okay! Kemura andKazane buddyfight next time, kem!"

* * *

As the three friends were talking to each other, the other 8 Generals were watching this from the Tower…

"Whoever fights next must win, understand?" Rouga growled as Kemura and Sylph flew right back to the Tower's balcony.

"Kemura grateful to Rouga, kem." Kemura thanked, which Rouga grunt in question. "Because you teach me to Buddyfight, kem, Kemura now can make some good friends." Rouga only grunted as he walked away.

"Win or lose, he's never happy…" Raremaro said under his breath.

"RAREMARO!" The person in question turned to an angry Kemura and Sylph. "YOU PUT CARD IN KEMURA'S DECK, YOU NEED TO TELL FIRST, KEM!"

"What he said!" Sylph yelled, making Raremaro sweat drop and whimper.

Okay… But I only did it for you… to help you win." Raremaro whimpered.

"DO THAT AGAIN, KEMURA NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Kemura shouted, making the President/Demon General fall flat on his behind, making Shusui, Satsuki and Alexander laugh and even Takuma smirk with Alexis and Shosetsu only stare in surprise.

"Hey, Kem-Kem!" Kazane shouted as Kemura and Sylph flew right back down to her and Genji. "Let's fight right now!"

"Can't." Kemura said, making the Dungeon World fighter gasp. "Sorry. Someone Kemura need to fight first, kem."

"Oh, I know who you mean." Genji understood as he nodded.

"You're right. That's a good call." Kazane said in agreement with a thumbs-up and with that, Kemura and Sylph took flight over to the mountains…

"Where do you think he's going in such a hurry?" Akatsuki wondered.

"Into the mountains would be my best guess." Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Gao agreed.

"He's going to make peace with Genma, yo." Tetsuya figured.

"Nice." Asmodai said.

For the Seifukai leader in question, he was punching into one of his sparring trees in wrapped rope, trying to punch out the frustration he still had from the fight before as his hat was blown off his head. Luckily, a certain friend's long tongue caught just in time as he walked towards Genma with hat in tow and an apology to give.

"I wonder if Genma will forgive him, still." Yuuten wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Being good friends, I know they're going forgive each other because that's what friends do." Kyosuke said.

"I wonder whose is going to be the next fighters for the next fight?" Paruko said as she hovered around the area.

"Well, I should give it a try." Yuuten got up, stretching her back a bit.

"So, you're going next, Yui?" Kyosuke said with a small smile and blush.

"Sure. Seeing that fight, I want to fight now and win it." The Floral Buddyfighter said with a determined grin.

"Well, if Yui wants a fight, it'd be best to let her do it, or she may give a fuss." Saki said as he got up as well.

"What's that mean?"

"Remember a week ago when you couldn't fight Kyosuke?" Saki reminded as Yuuten went all pink in her cheeks. "You fussed a bit all the way home…" He was about to continue when Yuuten stomped on his foot.

"Oh, be quiet, you!" Yuuten shouted at her buddy as Kyosuke placed his hand on her shoulder as she turned to him.

"I can tell that fight pumped you up, so give it your all!" Kyosuke winked with a smile.

"Right!"

"Yeah, Yui, give it your all!" Gao nodded.

"Make sure you make it awesome, Miss Yui!" Tetsuya added.

"And win it for us too, bro!" Baku said.

"Okay. Ready, Saki? Let's show them how Aibo Academy does it!" Yuuten smiled with her Core Deck Case at hand.

"As you wish, Yui…" Saki said, still feeling the pain in his foot, but supported her mistress all the way.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for this chapter and for Zedrick Blood, I hope I did good with Genji and Flare and I hope you guys love the changes I did and I have to say sorry for being gone since January. College is tough as a sophomore, but I'm back and ready to tackle the Sengoku Arc and beyond and with so many things this year, plus the new season of FCB DDD (love it by the way, so funny!) and new cards, I'm going to redo my previous chapters of this season with my updated scoreboard and theme songs for the beginning and ABC Cup and if anyone has any suggestions for songs, please stand up and give your support. On a related note, I'm doing a new story, and I'm not saying much except it has to do with Cardfight Vanguard G and some new OCs and I will give out more spoilers as it comes along, but that's all for now and now, the chapter preview:**

* * *

**Next time: Yuuten goes next against Takuma Kurosaki, who is said to predictBuddyfights and win without effort, but can Yuuten foil this psychic's mind tricks or her fate is sealed? Find out next time: Sengoku Rescue: Mind and Matters of the Heart! Get ready for an awesome Buddyfight!**

* * *

**Also, for the later chapters for Kemura, I wanted to ask if Kemura should use Fairy based cards like Sylph and her evolved form or stay with the Wydar Sarkal deck, so in your reviews, tell me what changes I should do…**

**So, if that's all, then BlasterDragonoid is signing off againnnnnn!**


	36. Sengoku Rescue: Mind and Matters

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey:**

**Chapter 36: Sengoku Rescue: Mind and Matters of the Heart!**

**Episode Basis: none**

Hello, world! BlasterDragonoid is back for another chapter and sorry for the long wait! This chapter was especially difficult to visualize and plan, but it will be a good one nonetheless as we continue through the Sengoku Arc! Third Battle is on, so get ready to Buddyfight!

Also, time for the Disclaimer: don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08, Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero, Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem, Kaji Tachikaze belongs to Petor, and Satsuki Ryusei belongs to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Genji: Hey, everyone! Genji Omoi's here to explain what went down last time! Last time, after beating Master Genma using a Hate Card to take down Duel Sieger, Kemura of the Demon Generals was pretty bummed and I knew him playing that wasn't what he or Sylph planned, so I decided to remind him the truth of how to play Buddyfight right and ready! It was a tough go with his Wydar Sarkal deck, but I stuck in with my special combo of my Dragon's Seal to win! After that, I think Kemura learned what it meant to Buddyfight with his true skills, no thanks to those cheating Demon Generals of his, but I know he and Master Genma will make it up soon!

* * *

"Well, I should give it a try." Yuuten got up, stretching her back a bit.

"So, you're going next, Yui?" Kyosuke said with a small smile and blush.

"Sure. Seeing that fight, I want to fight now and win it." The Floral Buddyfighter said with a determined grin.

"Well, if Yui wants a fight, it'd be best to let her do it, or she may give a fuss." Saki said as he got up as well.

"What's that mean?"

"Remember a week ago when you couldn't fight Kyosuke?" Saki reminded as Yuuten went all pink in her cheeks. "You fussed a bit all the way home…" He was about to continue when Yuuten stomped on his foot.

"Oh, be quiet, you!" Yuuten shouted at her buddy as Kyosuke placed his hand on her shoulder as she turned to him.

"I can tell that fight pumped you up, so give it your all!" Kyosuke winked with a smile.

"Right!"

"Yeah, Yui, give it your all!" Gao nodded.

"Make sure you make it awesome, Miss Yui!" Tetsuya added.

"And win it for us too, bro!" Baku said.

"Okay. Ready, Saki? Let's show them how Aibo Academy does it!" Yuuten smiled with her Core Deck Case in hand.

"As you wish, Yui…" Saki said, still feeling the pain in his foot, but supported her mistress all the way.

"Now, since Genji Omoi defeated Kemura, the next fighter on the side of Aibo Academy has been decided. It's the 7th grade girl of flower power! Yuuten Amamiya!" Paruko announced as she gazed at the determined Buddyfighter of Magic World before looking to the other side of the battlefield. "Now, the question is who will Sengoku Academy send out as their next fighter?"

"So, who do you think will be their next fighter?" Gao asked the others.

"It's hard to pick which one, bro. My money's on someone who hasn't fought yet and can handle against Yuuten." Baku answered.

"Yuuten can handle herself." Kyosuke said confidently. "She's not going to lose here, with the stakes this big."

"I agree." Daigo nodded.

"Me too." Ricky added. Suddenly, they heard the doors of the Sengoku Tower's balcony open up as someone was walking out as it was Takuma Kurosaki. The others recognized him as one of the Demon Generals that came in after they met the first four Generals.

"Hey! Isn't that one of those guys that came in after we got to Sengoku Academy?" Tetsuya asked.

"I think it is. Who is he again?" Kazane wondered.

"His name is Takuma Kurosaki, or that's what I remembered." Kuguru said as the Demon General looked down to the battlefield and looked at Yuuten, who stared back at him. However, all that Takuma did was give a small smirk.

'That's who I thought they send out.' Takuma thought to himself as he took out his Deck Case as the gem on the case gleamed.

"Buddy Skill On." Soon, a large carpet materialized in front of Takuma as he walked across it and began to sit down on it and soon, his carpet floated down to the battlefield as the two fighters stared at each other, face to face.

"So, after with Kemura's big loss, do you think that Takuma there has a chance?" Shusui said as he and the other Generals watched the two fighters stare face to face to each other.

"I don't believe it will be a problem." Raremaro answered confidently.

"Why? You slipped another Hate Card into his deck as well?" Alexis joked, making Raremaro nearly trip.

"No! How dare you even accuse me of that?" Raremaro denied as he regained his composure. "And besides, that is not the case. The reason why Takuma will not have a problem is because he has already predicted his next victory."

* * *

**(Cue theme: UNLEASH- Gekidan Niagara)**

**(Instrumental) **On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey" appears. On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey" appears.

**(Thrilling calls, one after another! The cards are calling out to me.)** Gao jumping out of the sky as Drum activates his Buddy Skill, with Gao landing on it and flying on it with Baku and Kuguru through with Kyosuke using Ricky's Buddy Skill with Ricky and Daigo flying next to him, followed by Zanya on his with Tsukikage, Tetsuya on his with Asmodai, Samuel on his with Circus Magician's, Yuuten with Saki's, Genma with Duel Sieger's, Kazane with Bladewing Phoenix's, and Genji with Flare's, and Jun with Shiden's with Kylie holding on him flying into the Sengoku Academy grounds.

**(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, ability, activate! The real fun, has just begun!)** Kyosuke using G'ang's power with his Future Force power to become Mirage to jump through the forest of Sengoku and confronts Hiten and White Dragon Hermit, Nanase, both with an evil veil of darkness with the Disaster Eye above them and Magmanova, Glacies, Thundertornado, and Vragos all combine into Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond.

**(Charge the bomb! The energy is full! Let's start! 3,2,1 GO!)** Drum, Daigo, Ricky, Saki, Circus Magician, Asmodai, Tsukikage, Flare, Blade and Duel Sieger each appear in a blue scene, forming a diamond that glows.

**(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle!)** On the Sengoku Academy main Building, Raremaro, Kemura, Shusui Kanahebi, Shosetsu, Takuma, Satsuki, Alexander, Alexis all appear on the top floor balcony of the building with Rouga flying out with his Dark Core Gadget activated and Armorknight Cerberus "A" giving a powerful roar.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! All the passion hidden within! Don't run away! Believe in all these bonds!)** Drum in his Thunder Knights form and Daigo in his Fighting Dragon Ninja form attacking Armorknight Cerberus "A" with their blades as Rouga uses Swirling Darkness to attack, but Kyosuke uses his Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy to intercept the attack, but as he does, he sees the mysterious white-haired boy from his memories smiling and drifting back into the darkness as Kyosuke reaches for him, but a dark aura surrounded by Kyoya Gaen and his Buddy blocks him.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! Whatever happens tomorrow is right in front of our eyes!)** Genma unleashing Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger into battle, Kazane smiles happily as she attacks with her Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Blade flies besides her, Yuuten calling Saki and Floral Warrior, Hearty the Rose, Samuel casting The Grand Finale with Circus Magician and his Magical Performers, Zanya confronting Kanahebi with a quick look into their past troubles with a young Jun's angry gaze at Zanya, Takuma holding his crystal ball Core Gadget and Kemura with Sylph yelling for him and Satsuki and Armorknight Valkyrie raising their weapons in the air, Raremaro commanding Demonic Beast, Grendal to attack as Grendal unleashes his razor claws onto Axia, who blocks them with his staff.

**(Hey, a thundering storm is rolling forth!)** Kaji clashing against Gao with his Gargantua Smasher with his Thunderblade, Dragobreaker as Drum in his Thunder Knights form fights against Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon giving a crashing slash with his massive blade, but Drum uses his drill to intercept it as Kiri watches from a distance and cries as a shadow from under him appears with a dark gaze.

**(To beyond the speed!)** Gao uses his Gargantua Punisher against Kaji, who strikes with his own Gargantua Punisher as the scenes changes between with Suzuha vs Kyra, Kyosuke surrounded by darkness and he and Gao with Drum and Daigo face against KyoyaGaen with 13 beings wrapped in shadow pull out their Dark Core Deck cases and the last scene shows with Gao and Kyosuke and all their friends look into the blue sky with Aibo Academy in the background.

* * *

I_t was a year ago when Takuma was facing the gates of Sengoku Academy with an expressionless look on his face, carrying a bookbag on his back and crystal ball in his hands._

_"When I first arrived in Sengoku, I wasn't moved about entering in this school due to its reputation, however, due to my Buddyfighting skills, I was able to qualify as a student here. However…"_

_As he was about to enter the school, he was soon surrounded my multiple Sengoku students, each one holding a Deck Case in their hands and had a devious grin on their faces._

_"Hey, kid, this ain't some place you can just enter, alright?" One of the Sengoku students chuckled, but Takuma only looked at him with no emotion and rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's with that look?"_

_"I'm trying to enter into this school as I am a new student here. It makes no sense for you to interfere in that unless you wish to assist me in learning more about it." Takuma said stoically, making the students murmur and laugh around him, especially the one who talked to Takuma._

_"Really? Well, one thing we like to do in Sengoku is to prove our strength and there's only one way to do that: through Buddyfight!" The student said, gripping his Deck. "Now get your cards out!"_

_Takuma sighed as he took out his Core Deck Case, which was navy colored. "Fine, but I can predict the losses to you all. I will be victorious…"_

_"Grrrr…. Get him, boys!"_

_Soon, everyone rushed towards me, but the fools soon realized… that they were doomed from the start…_

_As soon as it ended, everyone who challenged me _were_ on their backs, reeling from their losses to me and my Deck… The true reason that I was enrolled into Sengoku Academy was because of my ability to predict the future and it was easy to see each one of my opponents' losses. In short, all the school's officials wanted was someone who can predict the future to make their school even more powerful and to me, I didn't care if I was used or not… However… I did fight someone who I couldn't defeat with my ability…_

_Soon, the doors opened, showing a young, large and muscular teenager with tan skin and black hair that only seen under a red and black samurai helmet he was wearing and he was also wearing the same clothes as the other _Sencad_ students, except his jacket was red and had brown trousers and black sandals. He had a few scars on his face as he looked to Takuma with a menacing glare and walked towards the defeated _Sencad_ students._

_"What's going on?" The large teenager said as he saw his fellow schoolmates defeated by one opponent. "Why are you fools doing?"_

_"Master Kaji!?" One of the students squealed in fear._

_"Why is he here?"_

_"I don't know, but it's not good!"_

_All the students began to mumble and whimper as they saw their large schoolmate and leader approach them as the mumbling began to anger him until…_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

_Soon, the entire group of students quieted down and looked at their leader in fear, except for Takuma, who looked at him questioningly. Kaji looked back at the new student with a fierce glare…_

_"Are you the one who defeated them?" Kaji demanded._

_"Only because they wouldn't let me in. I'm Takuma Kurosaki and I wanted to get in the school since I was enrolled here." I said with little irritation in my voice._

_"Is that so?" The large _Sencad_ student walked up to him and grinned a bit. "If you are Sengoku material, then you won't mind showing me, right?"_

_"Fine…" Takuma scoffed. "You'll lose like the others… I can tell you that will happen…"_

_However, it didn't. Soon after the match started, I was completely overwhelmed by Kaji, the only person who countered my prediction of victory…_

_As quick as the match started, Takuma's life points went down to 0 in no time as Kaji stood over his opponent with the field ablaze with holographic fire…_  
_"Game Over. Winner: Kaji Tachikaze." the mechanized voice said._

_Kaji soon placed his deck case back into his pocket as he looked to his defeated opponent… "I win…" He said adamantly._

_"How could… I have lost…" I muttered to myself… "My predictions have never failed me like that…"_

_"How foolish…" Kaji muttered._

_"What?" I gasped._

_"I said it was foolish for you to think you could predict your way to _win_… For the fools you defeated couldn't defeat you because they were overwhelmed by _you_ power, but the truth is that in Buddyfight, the only thing that _matter_ is power and true strength in winning…" Kaji said as he extended his large hand to me… "Become one of my disciples and I promise you will understand true victory… My Demon General…"_

After that, I became a disciple of Master Kaji and through him and his tutelage, I was able to become one of the 9 Demon Generals and gain the title of the "Fortune Teller"…

Takuma took a sigh as he stared into Yuuten's eyes and smirked again. "This will be quick…"

"What was that?" Yuuten overheard.

"I said this will be quick. Buddyfighting someone like you is waste of my time… I already know what is going to happen, so I rather not care what will happen…" Takuma groaned in a bored tone.

"What!?" Yuuten yelled.

"Ooh, talk about trash talk. The fight's not even started and he's getting under Yuuten's skin." Paruko announced as she saw the conversation between the two opponents. "However, actions speak louder than words, so get on with the Buddyfight!"

"You heard Paruko. Let's do it, Saki." Yuuten said.

"As you wish, Yui." Saki replied.

**"The cards… Their choices will decide a certain victory for me! Luminize, Divine Arcana!**" Takuma chanted as he held his core deck in his hands before it changed into a clear crystal ball with the blue core gem at the center of the crystal ball as he drew his first six cards.

**"Blooming flowers give this earth the true magic of nature! Let it dazzle your mind! Luminize, Mirage Sanctuary!"** Yuuten chanted as her Core Deck changed into the bracelet on her arm and drew out her six cards.

"Buddy Skill On." The mechanized voice said as Saki opened a book and the pages glowed as a large flower-like hoverboard formed under her feet and she soon took flight into the air as Takuma did as well.

"Her buddy skill is a flower?" Akatsuki said confused.

"It's so pretty…" Kylie marveled.

"Kind of obvious since flowers and plants are Yui's thing." Kyosuke said as he stared up to Yuuten a little longer than usual and shook his head. 'Wow, never saw Yui like that before…'

"Time to get this fourth match started right!" Paruko announced. "Buddy-"

"FIGHT!"

"Raise the Flag!" Both players announced.

"I fight for Magic World!" Yuuten shouted as the Magic World flag appeared above her.

"And I fight for no World…" Takuma said as his flag appeared as a white blank flag, surprising everyone as Yuuten and the Aibo Academy students gasped.

"Wait? Is that legit?" Tetsuya gasped.

"Actually, yes. A player is allowed to refer to no flag if they are allowed to." Kuguru informed. "In that case, Takuma's cards are probably of the Generic variety."

"You mean the cards that don't belong to any world, Kuguru?" Gao asked.

"That's right, although there are very few cards that hold that title and they are not very powerful than others belonging to other worlds, so it can be difficult to determine what kind of deck Takuma uses." Kuguru explained.

"Whatever the kind of deck he is, it must be powerful if he's not relying on any other world, bro." Baku added.

"So, you're using a Generic deck, huh?" Yuuten said, smiling a bit. "This should be easy."

Takuma sighed and scoffed at Yuuten's remark. "Don't underestimate my deck or my monsters. They may just surprise you…" Soon, the Demon General raised up his hand and snapped his fingers. "…Like this!"

Suddenly, from Yuuten's pocket, a card flew out of her hand and flew into Takuma's hand, shocking the young Magic World user as the card formed into a young man with pale skin as he was wearing an entire suit of silver armor and a regal red cape worn over it. The young man slowly opened his eyes as he gazed at Yuuten and Saki and stared at them without emotion.

"What the!?" Kyosuke gasped.

"Who is that?" Gao asked in shock.

"Whoa! Hold the phone!" Paruko shouted as she hovered over to the recently appeared monster and looked all around it as the summoned monster didn't react. "Out of nowhere, Takuma has brought a monster from Yuuten's pocket to the show! Question is, what kind of monster is it?"

"Hey!" Asmodai said as he looked at the monster with a better look. "I think that's an Actor Knight."

"Actor Knight? Mind telling what that is, A-Dawg?" Tetsuya questioned.

As Asmodai was about to explain, Takuma cleared his throat to get the attention back on him, getting everyone to look back at him.

"If you don't mind, I shall explain what my monsters are, thank you very much…" Takuma said, as he glanced to his monster. "Indeed, he is an Actor Knight as the Actor Knights are known as the "Tarot" Cards of Buddyfight, or the Major Arcana, for a better understanding."

"Tarot cards? What are those, a type of new deck?" Gao asked.

"Not exactly, bro. Tarot cards are playing cards adopted from the 15th century in Europe to predict future of one life, based on the meaning of the cards." Baku explained. "Like The High Priest there symbolizes about doing the right thing, or tradition in this case."

"How do you know about Tarot?" Drum asked.

"To be a Deck Builder, you gotta know about every card, even their history." Baku answered.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer how the card got into Yuuten's possession, or even how Takuma knew he had it…" Zanya wondered, until he understood and gasped. "Wait a minute!"

"What's up, Big Z?" Akatsuki wondered, looking at his brother with worry.

"It makes sense now, how they were able to know when we were coming!" Zanya figured, making the other students gasp in shock as well.

"Wait, you mean that they use that card to spy on us?" Tetsuya asked.

"It must be. It explains how Kanahebi was able to send out Yamigarasu to ambush us on the Sky Home!" Zanya explained, as the other Aibo students glare at Takuma and High Priest.

"That's so low, it's lower than a snake's belly!" Samuel growled.

"I can't believe it! That is so wrong!" Kazane gasped in shock and anger as well. However, the one who was most upset about this was Yuuten, who glared with rage at her opponent.

"Why would you two do that?" Yuuten demanded. "When I met High Priest, he was injured and exhausted in the street. How did he even get there in the first place?"

"So many questions and so few answers… I'll tell you during the match, if you have still have life points then." Takuma only smirked as he held out his hand as High Priest changed back into a card and he placed him back into his deck and shuffled it and pulled out another card and threw it behind him as purple and black smoke formed behind him. Appearing behind Takuma was a white and yellow armored humanoid, wearing an armored helmet that had the face shaped as a skull as he was holding a scythe and riding on a mechanical horse with the same armor design as the warrior as bluish wisps of fire ominously hovered around him. As the monster appeared, the mood of the fight changed from into instant fear.

"Wh-what is that card?" Paruko said in shivering fear as she hovered away.

"This is my buddy, Actor Knights Death." Takuma answered in an ominous tone as the reaper-like buddy monster gripped his scythe and stared at Yuuten and Saki with a deadly glare.

"I'm not scared of your Buddy!" Yuuten said, regaining her expression of determination. "I'm going to win, no matter what."

"We'll see." Takuma said as his Core gadget floated next to him as he began to draw. "I go first. Charge and draw." Takuma's gauge soon increased to three before drawing another card. "I equip the Blade of Athame."

In Takuma's left hand appeared a short sword with some engraving on the blade and the hilt of the blade (Blade of Athame- 3000/1). The Aibo students and their buddies were surprised about the weapon that Takuma equipped, as Takuma saw their confused expressions.

"Before anyone utters a word about my item here, the Blade of Athame allows me to look at the top card of my deck and lets me either keep at the top or bottom of my deck." Takuma explained.

"What?" Yuuten gasped.

"That means Takuma can see his cards before he even draws them." Baku gasped as well. "Talk about knowing your deck." Takuma then drew the top card of his deck and without saying anything, placed the card at the bottom of the deck.

"It looks like Takuma's top card wasn't exactly what he wanted, placing at the bottom of the deck." Paruko announced.

"It's all part of my plan, as I let destiny guide my choices." Takuma said as he picked up another card from his hand. "Next, I call Actor Knights The Fool to the center."

Appearing in the center was a small and smiling robotic kid with short blonde hair, wearing red and ragged clothing with silver armor worn around his chest, holding a hobo stick in his right hand and had a small twig in his mouth. As he smiled, his appearance almost looked cute (Actor Knights the Fool- Size 1/1000/2/2000).

"Aw… He's so cute!" Kazane squealed, making the Fool blush a bit.

"Yeah, but why is he called the Fool?" Kylie asked.  
"Well, in Tarot, the Fool is supposed to depict a person beginning on a journey and knows nothing about his or her journey. In a way, like a newbie player beginning in Buddyfight." Jun explained.

"It kinda reminds you of how we started playing the game, huh?" Kyosuke added, as the others nodded.

"Now, the Fool, attack the fighter!" Takuma commanded. The Fool skipped along in a playful way towards Yuuten before smacking her hard with his hobo stick, dealing two damage.

End of Move.

* * *

(T: 10/Gauge: 3/ Item-Blade of Athame- None/Actor Knights the Fool/None)  
(Y: 8/Gauge: 2/Item-None/ None/None/None)

* * *

"Now that Takuma is done with his turn, Yuuten is going next. But I wonder what wonders that monster holds? Guess we'll see soon." Paruko announced.

Yuuten rubbed her head a bit before looking back to her opponent. 'I don't get it. Why did he call his monster in the center if he had an item equipped? I get it for the item's effect, but why the monster?' The female Magic World user shook her head a bit again. "It's my turn! Draw!" Yuuten drew her next card before charging her gauge and drawing a new card. "Charge and Draw! I cast Nature's Blessing!"

"Whoa! I never heard of that card, yo!" Tetsuya shouted in surprise.

"This card lets me discard one card from my hand and lets me draw another…" Yuuten explained as she chose one card from her hand as it vanished to the drop zone and drew another card. "And if that card was a Floral card, which it was, I can draw another card."

"Wow! A spell that lets you draw another when discarding another Floral card! It's like nature giving a second chance for life to bloom." Paruko said.

"I couldn't said any better myself." Yuuten agreed as she drew another card. "Now, I call Floral Warrior, Gladios to the center and paying 1 gauge each, I call Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla to the right and left!"

Appearing on the right and left sides of her field were the two young traveler-looking monsters, with his normal appearance and the other with a slightly bluer hairstyle and eyes and a darker brown cloak (Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla-Size 1/2000/2/4000) x2. In the center appeared a pink-haired muscular gladiator in Greco-Roman armor with a scar on his left eye and Gladiolus flowers floating around him, as if he was controlling them myself with his presence. (Floral Warrior, Gladios-Size 1/3000/2/5000).

"I remember those guys! She used those monsters against Kyra when they fought when she was supposed to fight Kyosuke." Kylie said as she noticed the familiar monsters.

"Yeah and she had a new monster backing her up." Jun added, looking at the new Floral Warrior.  
"Huh? When was this fight from?" Gao asked.

"It was when you weren't buddyfighting, bro and Drum was still training in the other worlds." Baku said as he remembered the buddyfight between Kyra and Yuuten. "Long story short, Kyra was this awesome fighter in our grade using Dragon World and the Thunder Knights really well."

"She used Thunder Knights?" Drum gasped in shock.

"Yes, and she played her cards like you did, Gao, but Yuuten won." Kuguru added.

"Cool! After we save Kiri and get home, I wanna challenge her to a Buddyfight!" Gao grinned happily, thinking of the chance of challenging a potential rival to a Buddyfight.

"Yeah!" Drum agreed with a nod.

"Oh, boys and their buddyfights…" Axia sighed as he shrugged.

"Now, Gladios, attack the Fool!" Yuuten commanded, raising her arm to the said monster.

"As you wish, milady! Gladios Breaker!" Gladios rushed to the Fool, who panicked like a little kid, as the said monster used the Gladiolus flowers around him to create a large spear and struck the Fool, destroying him easily.

"Not to mention, Gladios has the Penetrate ability!" Yuuten added as Gladios' spear next struck into Takuma, dealing two damage. However, Takuma didn't look surprised or even shocked that his monster was destroyed.

"His monster was taken down, but he didn't even look shocked. Talk about nerves of steel!" Paruko said.

"All part of my plan…" Takuma muttered to himself low enough that no one else heard his words.

"Now, my left and right Farfallas, attack the fighter!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Farfallas said as they threw their hats at Takuma as they changed into butterflies before returning back to their owners, each dealing one damage to the unmoving Sencad Buddyfighter.

_End of Move._

* * *

(T: 6/Gauge: 3/ Item-Blade of Athame- None/None/None)  
(Y: 8/Gauge: 1/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/Floral Warrior,Gladios/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla)

* * *

Back in the Sengoku Academy's main tower…

"So far, so good." Raremaro chuckled. "The girl has no idea about Takuma's true skills yet."

"Yeah, but I'm still a little skeptical about Takuma being able to see the future." Shusui said, still sitting on the banister.

"So am I." Alexis added. "You can't believe that he can't predict the future like that."

"Well, my friends, Takuma can. I tested his power with a small series of Buddyfights when he first arrived to Sengoku Academy." Raremaro explained. "As it shows, Takuma was able to know all his opponents' tricks before he did himself. However… Master Kaji had to see himself."

"Master Kaji fought Takuma?" Shosetsu asked. "I wonder how that went."

"Unfortunately, Takuma lost, but Master still saw potential in him and allowed him into the school as one of his pupils. So, as it stands, Takuma is one of our best fighters. We'll see how he weeds out this girl and the rest our guests." Raremaro chuckled to himself again, but Rouga was overhearing the conversation as he huffed to himself.

'Even if you can see the future, there's no way you can guess a Buddyfighter's true strength.' Rouga said to himself.

* * *

Back to the fight…

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw." Takuma said, drawing and charging his gauge as his hand increased to 5. "I call Actor Knights High Priest to the center."

Yuuten gasped as the same monster she and Saki saved appeared on the field with his blank stare at the two. (Actor Knights High Priest-Size 1/1000/0/5000).

"That's the card Takuma used to spy on us!" Kyosuke said with a growl in his tone.

"As High Priest appears, it shows how one's tradition is done in order in continue through one's life. Next, I call Actor Knights Emperor to the right and I pay one life to buddy call Actor Knights Death to the left." Takuma said as he threw two more cards to the field.

On the right appeared a mechanical humanoid in golden armor and wearing a regal blue cape and a red and gold crown on his head and held a large staff with a small egg-like gem with rings around as he sat in a golden chair behind him. (Actor Knights the Emperor-Size 1/5000/3/5000).

On the left appeared Takuma's fear-producing Buddy Monster as it was giving the little Farfallas a scare and made even Gladios shiver a bit. (Actor Knights Death-Size 1/5000/1/2000).

"What the what? Takuma just called three monsters with two of them having 5000 Power and being Size 1. Not only that, The Emperor has three critical!" Paruko said in shock.

"Next, I activate High Priest's skill. Whenever I call a Tarot monster, I regain one life and in addition to my Buddy Call, I regain three life." Takuma explained as High Priest muttered a chant under his breath, giving Takuma a small glow around him as his life increased to 8.

"That's insane!" Kyosuke gasped.

"His life almost went back to normal!" Gao gasped as well.

"Not only that, his life will just keep increasing unless Yuuten gets rid of that High Priest." Kuguru added.

"The Emperor on my right depicts structure and rules. He is the father figure of the Tarot and shows order among all. Death on my left depicts the end and beginning of those who need it as he guides those who need a new change in their lives. The High Priest in my center depicts tradition and trust. He also shows that certain lives must be followed in a certain way, as is their tradition." Takuma described. "These three cards describe most people's lives everyday and hold a true meaning to them…"

"Talk about boring… Is that guy going to play or talk more?" Drum blurted out in a bored tone.

"Actually, spoiled dragon, his words hold more meaning if you actually listen." Daigo interjected, not looking at the fuming Armordragon. "Not only that, I think his monsters he called may refer to Yuuten."

"What do you mean, Daigo?" Kyosuke asked his Duel Dragon buddy.

"I don't really know, but I feel they do…" Daigo added, as he looked back to the Actor Knights on Takuma's field as Yuuten began to sweat a bit.

"Enough talk for now. I also cast the Justice Hammer!" Takuma said as a large golden hammer appeared in his hands. "Normally, this card would cost me four gauge to play, but if I have two or more Tarot cards on the field, I don't have to."

"Once again, the Demon General shows another devastating card on the field! Not only that, it can destroy one card on the field too!" Paruko frantically announced.

"I'll take one of your Farfallas off the field!" Takuma shouted as he slammed the golden hammer into the Farfalla on the right, crushing him into pixels. The other Farfalla and Gladios gasped and grimaced in his destruction as Takuma flew back to his field. "Now, Death, attack Gladios!"

"Yes, my buddy…" Death said in a gravelly and ominous tone as his horse whinnied and galloped towards the Floral Warrior as he slashed him into pixels.

"Death's skill activates. When he destroys your monster, you take 1 damage." Takuma mentioned.

"Curse of the Tarot!" Death shouted as the wisps collected some of the Gladiolus petals and blasted Yuuten in the chest, dealing one damage to her.

"Yui! Are you alright?" Saki said, inspecting his buddy's safety and wellbeing.

"I'm okay. That ability just hit me hard." Yui said as she recovered a bit.

"Next, The Emperor… Attack the fighter!" Takuma continued as the Emperor got up from his seat and struck Yuuten in the back with his staff, dealing three damage.

_"End of M_ove_."_

* * *

(T: 8/Gauge: 4/ Item-Blade of Athame- Actor Knights the Emperor/Actor Knights High Priest/Actor Knights Death)  
(Y: 4/Gauge: 1/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/None/None)

* * *

"So far, Yuuten's life is dwindling at four, while Takuma's life back to 8. It's like a merry-go-round with their life points." Paruko announced in worry. "Hopefully, that will change in the next turn, if she can turn the tables."

As for the said Buddyfighter, she got back up and faced her opponent, who still had his blank smile on his face.

"It's my turn now, and before I draw…" Yuuten said before glaring at Takuma. "I want some answers about what you did."

"About High Priest, huh? I guess I can answer that." Takuma shrugged. "At first, I allowed High Priest to go to the mainland to observe some buddyfighters in order for to find some potential students for Sengoku."

"Is that so?" Yuuten mumbled sarcastically. "And I thought you did auditions."

"However," Takuma continued. "The journey to the mainland was a little dangerous and even I didn't see that High Priest would get hurt, but as I learned that you and your friends would come to Sencad to save your friend and confront Rouga, I made sure that the other Generals and students would know, before you arrived. So, I am certainly grateful for you to bring back my monster in one piece. It was the least you could do." The other Aibo students gasped as Takuma revealed the information.

"So, it is true. You guys were spying on us!" Kyosuke growled in anger.

"And you can thank your friend, Yui, there." Takuma smiled maliciously. "However, I did learn a little more than what I needed to know, especially about Yuuten here."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yuuten said suspiciously.

"Well, I wouldn't want to say it yet, and after all, we're in a Buddyfight, so I'm not going to prolong it." Takuma shrugged.

"Yui." Saki said as he placed his hand on her shoulder as she turned to him. "Don't let this boy distract you. Focus on the match at hand to save your friend."

"Right, Saki." Yuuten nodded as she turned back to Takuma. "Let's continue my turn. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Soon, her hand increased to 5 and her gauge to 2. "I cast another Nature's Blessing, drawing one card and discarding another."

"And that will do what, exactly?" Takuma wondered.

"All in good time." Yuuten said as she discarded one of the cards in her hand after drawing another card. "I discarded another Floral monster, Floral Warrior, Gladios, so I draw another card, but that's not all, folks. I Buddy Call Saki to the center!"

"My turn to even the odds." Soon, Saki leaped to the center of Yuuten's field, fixing his glasses and taking out his spell book, giving a serious glare to Takuma, as his buddy's life increased to 6. (Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki-Size 2-4000/2/2000).

"Alright, Yuuten! Keep going!" Kyosuke cheered.

"Show thatposer how Magic World rocks, yo!" Tetsuya added.

* * *

In the Sengoku Tower…

"Looks like Takuma may be in trouble." Shusui lazily eyed the situation of the Buddyfight, while still laying down. "That Magic World girl has boosted her whole field and called her Buddy all at once."

"True, but it doesn't mean she will still win." Shosetsu countered.

"Shosetsu's got a point. But still, you got to give her some credit for spicing up the fight." Satsuki smirked as Rouga glanced at the fight for a second.

_'The way this fight is going, obviously the girl will win.'_ Rouga thought to himself. _'Make sense, since she's related to him.'_

* * *

Back to the fight…

"Now, thanks to Saki, I pay one gauge and cast Power Ray Maximum!" Yuuten declared as the card glowed in her hand.

"What's that card?" Gao asked.

"Power Ray Maximum is the card that destroys all monsters with 6000 defense or less on the opponent's field." Kuguru explained.

"That means that Takuma's field is toast!" Kyosuke shouted. Soon, a large light from Saki's book began to shine as he began to chant and created a large volume of light to envelop and blast Takuma's monsters into pixels.

"Not bad…" Takuma muttered to himself.

"Now, Saki and Farfalla, attack the fighter!" Yuuten declared.

"As you wish, Yui!" Saki and Farfalla leaped towards Takuma as the Magical Secretary cast a lightning spell and struck Takuma down by two damage. Soon, Farfalla threw his hat as it changed into his signature weapon and struck Takuma again by another point of damage.

_"End of _move_."_

* * *

(T: 5/Gauge: 4/ Item-Blade of Athame-None/None/None)  
(Y: 6/Gauge: 1/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki/None)

* * *

"Not bad…" Takuma said as he drew his card and charged his gauge to 5 and drew his second card and as he took a look at it, he nodded slowly. "But still, it's so predictable of you to counter attack like that…" "Isn't that the point?" Yuuten remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, but still, I saw it coming. Now, I call Actor Knights the Fool to the center again." The Fortune Buddyfighter declared as the young mechanical Actor Knight appeared in the center. "But, he won't be here for long."

"What?" Yuuten gasped in a confused tone.

"I cast Fool's Journey." Takuma continued.

"By playing that card, at a cost of one gauge and sending Actor Knights the Fool to the drop zone, Takuma can draw three cards and what he gets is anyone's guess." Paruko announced as Takuma chuckled internally.

_'Anyone but me…'_ Takuma chuckled as he drew his three new cards and smirked at seeing one of them.

"What kind of cards do you think he drew?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know, but the way he's smiling up there… He may have gotten some good cards." Kyosuke observed.

Soon, the Actor Knights Buddyfighter raised a shining card in his hand. "I pay one gauge and call to the right! My divine warror, Actor Knights the World!" Appearing in the right was a colossal humanoid with a blank white mask on its face and three rings "orbiting" around its waist and had six arms and each one had a demon-like hand with a ring circling around each of its hands. It also two wings, one black and demon-like and one angel-like. (Actor Knights the World-Size 3-5000/2/5000).

"Whoa…" Most of the Aibo students gasped as the colossal Actor Knight.

"Wow, talk about amazing. Takuma just called a unique Size 3 monster onto the field. I wonder how this monster will change up the fight?" Paruko announced as she observed the unique Actor Knight.

"Anyone knows what this guy's all about?" Drum asked.

"I think the World is supposed to symbolize the end of a journey someone takes, becoming wiser as a result." Kuguru said. "As for the monster itself, it's pretty powerful."

"Now, I cast the World's ability, by paying three gauge and sending another Actor Knights the Fool from my hand and my drop zone back to my deck, I can complete my Fool's journey." Takuma said as he showed the Fool in his hand and received the Fool in his drop zone and placed them both at the bottom of his deck. As he did, the rings around the World's waist and arms began to turn counterclockwise and give off a slight glow, surprising everyone.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked. "Why are those rings spinning around like that?"

"I don't know, Ricky. It must be because of The World's ability." Kyosuke answered.

"Indeed, it is. But, before it happens, I attack your buddy with Blade of Athame!" Takuma declared as he leaped forward and slashed Saki through his torso.

"Saki!" Yuuten yelled.

"Don't worry about me, Yuuten. Just win this!" Saki shouted as he shattered into pixels.

"He's right, as you should worry about the World! Attack the fighter!" The Demon General announced as the World blew a massive gale of wind towards Yuuten, dealing her 2 damage.

_"End of Move."_

* * *

(T: 5/Gauge: 1/ Item-Blade of Athame-None/None/Actor Knights the World)  
(Y: 4/Gauge: 1/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/None/None)

* * *

"At least it's my turn now…" Yuuten said before being interrupted.

"Not really, my enemy…"

"What?" Yuuten said before The World's rings glow even brighter as the Floral Buddyfighter's Core Gadget dimmed and Takuma's Core Gadget began to glow.

"What just happened? In a weird turn of events, it looks like Yuuten was unable to start her turn!" Paruko announced.

"That's the idea. Actor Knights the World's ability allows me to have another turn, once I pay the cost." Takuma explained, causing the others to gasp.

"No way!" Tetsuya gasped.

"It explains why Takuma wasn't worried about losing his monsters at all. It's like he knew what was going to happen." Zanya said, confusing his schoolmates and little brother.

"Are you saying that he predicted this? That's impossible…" Jun protested.

"Actually, it is said that some people have the ability to predict the future, but through cards and such. However, I agree with Jun on Takuma being able to predict the future." Kuguru spoke up.

"That's where you're wrong…" Takuma shouted, making everyone turn to him. "Ever since I was young, I have been able to see the future."

"Wha-Wha-What!?" Paruko shouted through her microphone as she quickly hovered to the Demon General. "Is that true?"

"Why, yes, it is." Takuma replied. "In fact, I can also see what kind of person my opponents are, like you, Yuuten."

"What? What are you talking about?" Yuuten said, slightly shocked.

"I mean, your personality, your life, your soul, in a way. Through your playstyle, I know you are easily influenced by your opponent as you yourself is easily affected by the kind of people around you. The flower-based cards you use does explain your love of nature, but your attitude shows so much more…" Takuma explained as Yuuten began to get nervous from his words. "It's the truth, but I have to wonder, what made you that way? That leads me to what I learned about you through High Priest…"

"What do you mean?" Yuuten muttered, trembling in her tone.

"I mean about your past… That someone close to you hurt you in such a way that it makes it hard to trust others…" Takuma muttered, making Yuuten even more scared. "I just wonder who that person is…"

"This is getting a little scary." Kylie said. "Why is that guy all that stuff to Yuuten?"

"I don't know, but it's getting to her badly." Akatsuki replied.

"He's using mind games to make Yuuten nervous." Baku said. "In Buddyfight, the players have to be focused on the game and their cards. However, this guy is completely throwing Yuuten off her game. Seriously not cool."

"That's so wrong!" Gaogrowled, as Kyosuke began to get angry himself, but he was trying to keep a poker face about it.

* * *

Back at the Sengoku Tower…

"Just as I thought. Takuma's fortune has seemed to gotten to this girl." Raremaro giggled maliciously. "It's not easy to concentrate if you're nervous like that."

"Yeah, it's also pretty cool to see your opponent quiver like that. These Aibo scrubs are so easy to knock down like that." Alexander chuckled while Alexis just rolled her eyes at her twin brother's mockery and the other Demon Generals continued to watch the battle continue.

* * *

Back to the battlefield…

"As I see what kind of person you are, it makes me wonder if you are trustworthy or not… You're just so easily deceived…" Takuma said, before making someone in the crowd snap.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone yelled, as everyone turned to the person, as it was Kyosuke himself. "Just SHUT UP! You don't know anything about Yui!"

"What?"

"Kyosuke…" Yuuten said, turning to her 6th grade friend in surprise.

"And you do?" Takuma questioned.

"Yeah, on account that I am her friend!" Kyosuke shouted as he turned to Yuuten. "Yui, don't listen to this quack. He doesn't know anything about you are. I've only known you for a while, but I know you are a great person and whatever secrets or past you have, I know that it doesn't make you a bad person. The way you Buddyfight shows that you are a great person and you shouldn't let this guy tell you otherwise!"

"Kyosuke…" Daigo muttered.

"Wow…" Ricky whistled as the others looked at Kyosuke in surprise as well as he saw their looks and he turned away in a small blush.

"Amazing! Despite the Demon General's words, Kyosuke spoke back against him in a surprising way! Is it friendship or something more?" Paruko announced, making Kyosuke blush even more and as for Yuuten, she began to smile a bit at Kyosuke's words.

"Tch…" Takuma scoffed. "Someone always has to shout out against my prediction. Doesn't matter. I draw. Charge and Draw!" Takuma's hand soon increased to 3 again as his gauge increased to 2. "Once again, I call Actor Knights the Fool to the left." Due to the Size limit, The World vanished as the Actor Knights the Fool reappeared with his happy grin. "Since the World did it's job, I don't need him anymore, but I once again cast the Fool's Journey!"

"As soon as he got another Actor Knights the Fool on the field, he casts the Fool's Journey to draw three more cards, just when he needs it the most!" Paruko announced with a shout.

"Now, I call Actor Knights Emperor to the right and Actor Knights Chariot to the left." Takuma declared before the Emperor appeared on the right and another Actor Knight appeared on the left: a mechanical knight-like monster with platinum blonde hair, wearing silver armor and a cape and holding a sword in his hands was attached to a silver chariot, as a silver mechanical horse was guiding the chariot. (Actor Knights the Emperor-Size 1/5000/3/5000), (Actor Knights Chariot-Size 2-6000/2/1000).

"Uh oh, those monsters have a total critical of 6 and Yuuten only has four life points left." Jun said.

"Now, Emperor, attack the fighter!" Takuma commanded.

"I cast Solomon's Shield!" Yuuten countered as the Emperor's attack was blocked by the golden magical shield.

"What!?"  
"With the Solomon's Shield, Yuuten blocks the Emperor's attack, just in time." The Hero World announcer shouted.

"The Chariot, attack the fighter and I'll add it with Blade of Athame!" Takuma shouted as the silver Actor Knight rode towards Yuuten and slashed her, dealing her two damage and with Takuma's Blade of Athame, dealt one more damage.

_"End of Move."_

* * *

(T: 5/Gauge: 1/ Item-Blade of Athame-Actor Knights Chariot/None/Actor Knights Emperor)  
(Y: 1/Gauge: 1/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/None/None)

* * *

"Yuuten's down to one life point, but can she even the scoreboard and win the game, despite the advantage?" Paruko announced.

"I hope Yuuten can win this…" Kylie said.

"I know she will." Kyosuke reassured her.

As Yuuten took a deep breath, she stared back at Takuma with a determined glare before turning over to Kyosuke, who gave her a thumbs up. 'Thank you, Kyosuke.' Yuuten thought to herself.

Takuma raised his eyebrow at Yuuten's newfound determination. 'This girl's determination is back, but I thought it would go out the way I predicted… What changed?' The Fortune Buddyfighter shook his head as he looked at his hand. 'It doesn't matter. With her field, the only way to win is if she uses an Impact and my Emperor Shield will stop it and any monster she calls won't have another power to take me out."

"It doesn't matter what you say about me. Kyosuke's right as you don't know anything about me, even with you seeing the future or whatever. And now, it's time for me to win this for my friends! I draw! Charge and Draw!" Yuuten said as she drew another card, increased her gauge to 2 and drew another card, increasing her hand to 4. "I cast Key of Solomon, 1st Volume and 2nd Volume!"

"Now, Yuuten's gauge will increase to 4 due to the First Volume and the Second Volume increases her life by one and allows her to add a card to her hand!" Paruko explained as Yuuten's hand, gauge and life increased.

"Next, I cast Nice One!" Yuuten continued, increasing her hand once again.

"Alright!" Kyosuke shouted.

"So awesome, yo!" Tetsuya cheered. "She's jamming those cards!"

"For a Floral user, she's ain't half bad." Asmodai nodded.

"Now, I pay two gauge and call my new Floral Magician: Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose to the center!" Yuuten shouted.

"Hearty the Rose?" Everyone gasped.

**(Music Start-Steven Universe/Smoky Quartz)**

"Hello, everybody!" As two of Yuuten's gauge cards disappeared, a tornado of rose petals appeared as a slightly younger Hearty the Devastator, but with her hair being a hot pink color, and her armor becoming more of a rose red color and the blue lines turning pink. (Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose-Size 2-6000/2/4000) "The new and improved Hearty the Rose is here, baby!"

"Whoa! Is that Hearty the Devastator?" Kyosuke gasped.

"Not anymore, honey! This new form of Hearty is ready to win this! Right, Yui?" Hearty chuckled as everyone, including the Sencad students and Demon Generals were surprised at Hearty's appearance, or at least the males, except for one of course…

"It's a g-g-g-girl!" Zanya shrieked as he turned bright red in the face and his glasses broke a bit.

"Big Z!" Akatsuki shouted as he and Tsukikage tried to calm down Zanya.

"Wow, she's cute!" Baku blushed.

"Wow!" Asmodai gawked.

"Uh, Sensei, what's wrong with the others? Why are they turning red like that?" Ricky asked.

"Let's just say the new monster's surprise made them too happy…" Daigo half-lied.

"What's up with them?" Gao asked.

"You got me, kid. She ain't that impressive." Drum scoffed as Axia sighed.

'At least my Drum-kins isn't like the others.' Axia thought to himself.

"Looks like I got some attention for my debut, right?" Hearty winked. "I just love that…"

"Whatever, let's end this before it gets too weird…" Yuuten muttered. "Anyways, I attack with Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla, who gains +2000 power and defense with Hearty on the field."

"Be careful, Farfalla…" Hearty said in a cute tone, making the little boy blush before he threw his hat-like weapon and struck Takuma down by one point.

"I won't lose… It isn't the way I predicted…" Takuma said to himself as he was attacked.

"Now, Hearty, attack the fighter quickly." Yuuten commanded.

"Whatever you say, Yui…" Hearty nodded as a pink and black wand topped with a rose-like gem formed in her hands and began to charge up light. "Rosy Blast!" Soon, the rose-colored blast struck Takuma, dealing two damage.

"And once again, Hearty can attack again, thanks to her Double Attack!" Yuuten shouted.

"What? That can't be!"

"Yet, it is! Rosy Blast Redux!" Hearty shouted as she launched another blast from her wand, dealing two more damage, causing Takuma to scream in pain.

**(Music End)**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS:**

(T: 0/Gauge: 1/ Item-Blade of Athame-Actor Knights Chariot/None/Actor Knights Emperor)  
(Y: 1/Gauge: 3/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/None/Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose)

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Yuuten Amamiya."

"Alright! That's how we win!" Yuuten shouted, giving a victory pose.

"I just love it when we win!" Hearty shouted as she disappeared with the rest of the monsters. "See ya later, everybody!"

"Yuuten Amamiya secures our second win! Now, Aibo Academy's scoreboard is 2-1 to Sengoku Academy, but we still have a way to go to win it all and save Kiri!" Paruko announced as the two Buddyfighters descended.

* * *

"How? I thought Takuma saw a certain win in this! How could he have lost?" Raremaro growled, gritting his teeth.

"It was because he thought he could predict his way intowinning." Rouga muttered. "In a Buddyfight, it's your skills that win, not some hocus pocus!" Hearing that made Raremarogrowl even more, but he quickly regained his composure. "That aside, we can't suffer another loss! Whoever fights next better win!"

* * *

As Yuuten descended to the ground, Saki reappeared to her side with a happy smile. "Nice job, Yui. I knew you could do it, but…" The Magical Secretary blushed a bit in his thoughts. "Was it necessary to call Hearty in her new form? It was a little too revealing, don't you think?"

"I know, but it was a win or lose situation and I took it. Anyways, I'm happy I won." Yuuten said as the others went over to her.

"You did it, Yuuten!" Kyosuke congratulated.

"That was such an awesome fight!" Gao praised.

"At least it got us another win!" Drum mentioned.  
"Thanks, guys!" Yuuten said as she looked to Kyosuke. "And thanks for keeping me focused, Kyosuke… You're the best."

Sure… Anything for you, Yuuten…" Kyosuke blushed as some of the Aibo students chuckled a bit.

"Awww, they make such a cute couple…" Samuel said, making the two friends jump in shock.

"I can see them together." Asmodai teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kyosuke and Yuuten shouted, making everyone laugh as Takuma with High Priest at his side come over to Yuuten with an apologetic look on his face, stopping the laughter.

"Yuuten… I apologize." Takuma muttered.

"What?" Yuuten said.

"I apologize for what I said, as it was not intentional for me to say and what I did with High Priest, spying on you." Takuma continued, as High Priest bowed in apology as well. "I couldn't see that you could change my prediction so easily."

"Really?" Yuuten huffed, folding her arms. "Well, I can forgive you, but you have to see that seeing the future doesn't mean it will happen."

"I know that, and I shouldn't have done that. I guess it was your determination and willingness to win that changed my prediction." Takuma said, turning to Kyosuke and the others. "Not to mention, your friend there."

"Well, yeah…" Yuuten said, giving another slight blush.

"However, I do have another message to tell you and your friends." Takuma said in a serious tone.

The Aibo Academy students gathered towards Takuma as he spoke with Yuuten saying, "What do you mean?"

"I saw a certain message before… About a certain devil… one who sits in the throne like an emperor as his soldiers will confront you all as you fight." Takuma explained.

"Devil?" Kyosuke said. "Are you talking about the Demon Generals?"

"No, it is another. One who will reveal himself in time. And when that happens, watch out for those who follow him… Those who hold an Eye of Darkness…" Takuma continued, causing the Aibo Students to gasp. "As for now, I will return to training and I hope you all save your friend."

_"Buddy Skill On."_

The mystical carpet of Takuma formed beneath his feet again as he and his Buddy monster flew away to the forest. Once he vanished out of view, the Aibo friends looked to each other as they wondered what he meant…

"A devil?" Gao said in confusion.

"What's that mean?" Kuguru wondered.

"You got me, bro." Baku shrugged.

"Whatever kind of message that was, it kind of ominous…" Kyosuke said as he sighed a bit. 'And for some reason, I understood what he meant, but who is he talking about?'

"It doesn't matter for now…" Zanya spoke out.

"Zanya?" Gao said as he turned to the Katana World Buddyfighter, who was fully recovered from before.

"For now, we need to focus on the main goal and that is to win and save Kiri. And I'm going next." Zanya said.

"I bet you got inspired seeing Yuuten's Buddyfight, right?" Kyosuke smirked, making Zanya gasped.

"No way! Don't forget we can't afford to lose another match with our lead. That's enough motivation for me! It's time to show how good Aibo really is!" Zanya explained, full of determination as the others saw how revved up Zanya was. "Come on, guys! It's go time!"

"Yeah!" Akatsuki said, taking his brother's side as Tsukikage transformed into his true form.

"Nin!" Tsukikage agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a deep part of the Cho-Hakone Forest, a certain young man appeared as someone was stepping out of it… His blue hair hid his eyes as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number…

"Hey, I made it." The young man answered as he listened to the person on the phone. "I'll make sure Rouga does what he needs to do. Okay, then." Soon, he hanged up the phone as he pulled out a dark-looking Core Deck Case. "It's time to see how he's doing…"

* * *

**Alright, and that is all, ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the long wait! For some reason, summer makes me lazy, but I am alive and kicking and ready for show more! Also, the music for Hearty the Rose was based **off of** Steven Universe (I just love that new fusion!) and will be her theme song! Also, for the info with the Actor Knights based **off** Tarot cards, I would like to thank BiddyTarot, a great website for Tarot cards and so much more!**

**Anyways, here is the new cards shown by Yuuten:**

**Floral Warrior, Gladios**

** Size 1 ****Attribute: Wizard/Flower**

** Power: 3000 **

**Critical: 2**

** Defense: 5000 **

**[Penetrate]**

**Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose**

** Size 2 Attribute: Wizard/Flower **

**Power: 6000 **

**Critical: 2 **

**Defense: 4000 **

**Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge **

**[ACT] Discard one from your hand. If you do, destroy one card on your opponent's field.**  
**[Double Attack]**

**(The following cards were created by me and Mizuhara Yukie. The ideas of the creations were **based on** the flowers they resemble. Hearty the Rose was based off Hearty the Devastator, owned by Bushiroad)**

**Another bit of news is that my next story, based off Cardfight Vanguard G, will be up soon, hopefully before October. I'm working on it, bit by bit, so if anyone wants to enter their OC into the story, just follow the guideline right here:**  
**Name:**  
**Appearance:**  
**Personality:**  
**Avatar (if possible):**  
**Nation:**  
**Biography:**

**And so, if you want, just shoot me a reply or PM about it and don't forget to leave a review, just no flames, okay?**

**And also, the Chapter Preview! Ta-da:**

**Next time, Zanya goes up against Kanahebi and it gets ugly when there's a dark history between them, but it also includes Jun and Kylie as well! Next time: Sengoku Rescue: A Ninja's Lost Dream! Get ready to Buddyfight!**

**If that is all, then this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


	37. Sengoku Rescue: A Ninja's Lost Dream!

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey:**

**Chapter 37: Sengoku Rescue: A Ninja's Lost Dream!**

**Episode Basis: Flying Ninja Showdown!**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everybody. School, a new job and a other issues got to me, but I am back, and I have worked out a better schedule, so thank you, those who were so patient with me and those who have followed me in the mini-hiatus. So, with no more waiting, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Remember the Disclaimer: don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08, Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero, Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem, Kaji Tachikaze belongs to Petor, and Satsuki Ryusei belongs to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Yuuten: Hey, everybody. Yuuten here, giving you the play-by-play of the last match between Aibo vs Sengoku to save our schoolmate, Kiri. The last match featured yours truly against the Demon General Takuma Kurosaki, also known as the "Fortuneteller", because of the Actor Knights and Tarot cards he used. Not only that, the card I saved after my buddy fight with Kira was his buddy, High Priest, was used as intel to spy on us, which really made me upset. During the fight, Takuma was able to get in my head and almost took me down, but thanks to some encouragement from Kyosuke and the others, not to mention, my new card, Hearty the Rose, I was able to take the fake down, to which he apologized for his actions. Also, he warned us about a "Devil" and those who carry an "Eye of Darkness". Now, it's the next match and Zanya's going next, but why do I have a weird feeling that Takuma's prediction may be coming true soon?

* * *

"Now, I pay two gauge and call my new Floral Magician: Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose to the center!" Yuuten shouted.

"Hearty the Rose?" Everyone gasped.

**(Music Start-Steven Universe/Smoky Quartz)**

"Hello, everybody!" As two of Yuuten's gauge cards disappeared, a tornado of rose petals appeared as a slightly younger Hearty the Devastator, but with her hair being a hot pink color, and her armor becoming more of a rose red color and the blue lines turning pink. (Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose-Size 2-6000/2/4000) "The new and improved Hearty the Rose is here, baby!"

"Whatever, let's end this before it gets too weird…" Yuuten muttered. "Anyways, I attack with Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla, who gains +2000 power and defense with Hearty on the field."

"Be careful, Farfalla…" Hearty said in a cute tone, making the little boy blush before he threw his hat-like weapon and struck Takuma down by one point.

"I won't lose… It isn't the way I predicted…" Takuma said to himself as he was attacked.

"Now, Hearty, attack the fighter quickly." Yuuten commanded.

"Whatever you say, Yui…" Hearty nodded as a pink and black wand topped with a rose-like gem formed in her hands and began to charge up light. "Rosy Blast!" Soon, the rose-colored blast struck Takuma, dealing two damage.

"And once again, Hearty can attack again, thanks to her Double Attack!" Yuuten shouted.

"What? That can't be!"

"Yet, it is! Rosy Blast Redux!" Hearty shouted as she launched another blast from her wand, dealing two more damage, causing Takuma to scream in pain.

**(Music End)**

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS:**

**(T: 5/Gauge: 1/ Item-Blade of Athame-Actor Knights Chariot/None/Actor Knights Emperor)**  
**(Y: 1/Gauge: 3/Item-None/Little Magic Butterfly, Farfalla/None/Floral Magician, Hearty the Rose)**

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Yuuten Amamiya."

"Alright! That's how we win!" Yuuten shouted, giving a victory pose.

"I just love it when we win!" Hearty shouted as she disappeared with the rest of the monsters. "See ya later, everybody!"

"I apologize for what I said, as it was not intentional for me to say and what I did with High Priest, spying on you." Takuma continued, as High Priest bowed in apology as well. "I couldn't see that you could change my prediction so easily."

"Really?" Yuuten huffed, folding her arms. "Well, I can forgive you, but you have to see that seeing the future doesn't mean it will happen."

"I know that, and I shouldn't have done that. I guess it was your determination and willingness to win that changed my prediction." Takuma said, turning to Kyosuke and the others. "Not to mention, your friend there."

"Well, yeah…" Yuuten said, giving another slight blush.

"However, I do have another message to tell you and your friends." Takuma said in a serious tone.

The Aibo Academy students gathered towards Takuma as he spoke with Yuuten saying, "What do you mean?"

"I saw a certain message before… About a certain devil… one who sits in the throne like an emperor as his soldiers will confront you all as you fight." Takuma explained.

"Devil?" Kyosuke said. "Are you talking about the Demon Generals?"

"No, it is another. One who will reveal himself in time. And when that happens, watch out for those who follow him… Those who hold an Eye of Darkness…" Takuma continued, causing the Aibo Students to gasp. "As for now, I will return to training and I hope you all save your friend."

"Buddy Skill On."

The mystical carpet of Takuma formed beneath his feet again as he and his Buddy monster flew away to the forest. Once he vanished out of view, the Aibo friends looked to each other as they wondered what he meant…

"A devil?" Gao said in confusion.

"What's that mean?" Kuguru wondered.

"You got me, bro." Baku shrugged.

"Whatever kind of message that was, it kind of ominous…" Kyosuke said as he sighed a bit. 'And for some reason, I understood what he meant, but who is he talking about?'

"It doesn't matter for now…" Zanya spoke out.

"Zanya?" Gao said as he turned to the Katana World Buddyfighter, who was fully recovered from before.

"For now, we need to focus on the main goal and that is to win and save Kiri. And I'm going next." Zanya said.

"I bet you got inspired seeing Yuuten's Buddyfight, right?" Kyosuke smirked, making Zanya gasped.

"No way! Don't forget we can't afford to lose another match with our lead. That's enough motivation for me! It's time to show how good Aibo really is!" Zanya explained, full of determination as the others saw how revved up Zanya was. "Come on, guys! It's go time!"

"Yeah!" Akatsuki said, taking his brother's side as Tsukikage transformed into his true form.

"Nin!" Tsukikage agreed.

* * *

**(Cue theme: UNLEASH- Gekidan Niagara)**

**(Instrumental)** On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey" appears.

**(Thrilling calls, one after another! The cards are calling out to me.)** Gao jumping out of the sky as Drum activates his Buddy Skill, with Gao landing on it and flying on it with Baku and Kuguru through with Kyosuke using Ricky's Buddy Skill with Ricky and Daigo flying next to him, followed by Zanya on his with Tsukikage, Tetsuya on his with Asmodai, Samuel on his with Circus Magician's, Yuuten with Saki's, Genma with Duel Sieger's, Kazane with Bladewing Phoenix's, and Genji with Flare's, and Jun with Shiden's with Kylie holding on him flying into the Sengoku Academy grounds.

**(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, ability, activate! The real fun, has just begun!)** Kyosuke using G'ang's power with his Future Force power to become Mirage to jump through the forest of Sengoku and confronts Hiten and White Dragon Hermit, Nanase, both with an evil veil of darkness with the Disaster Eye above them and Magmanova, Glacies, Thundertornado, and Vragos all combine into Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond.

**(Charge the bomb! The energy is full! Let's start! 3,2,1 GO!)** Drum, Daigo, Ricky, Saki, Circus Magician, Asmodai, Tsukikage, Flare, Blade and Duel Sieger each appear in a blue scene, forming a diamond that glows.

**(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle!)** On the Sengoku Academy main Building, Raremaro, Kemura, Shusui Kanahebi, Shosetsu, Takuma, Satsuki, Alexander, Alexis all appear on the top floor balcony of the building with Rouga flying out with his Dark Core Gadget activated and Armorknight Cerberus "A" giving a powerful roar.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! All the passion hidden within! Don't run away! Believe in all these bonds!)** Drum in his Thunder Knights form and Daigo in his Fighting Dragon Ninja form attacking Armorknight Cerberus "A" with their blades as Rouga uses Swirling Darkness to attack, but Kyosuke uses his Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy to intercept the attack, but as he does, he sees the mysterious white-haired boy from his memories smiling and drifting back into the darkness as Kyosuke reaches for him, but a dark aura surrounded by Kyoya Gaen and his Buddy blocks him.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! Whatever happens tomorrow is right in front of our eyes!)** Genma unleashing Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger into battle, Kazane smiles happily as she attacks with her Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Blade flies besides her, Yuuten calling Saki and Floral Warrior, Hearty the Rose, Samuel casting The Grand Finale with Circus Magician and his Magical Performers, Zanya confronting Kanahebi with a quick look into their past troubles with a young Jun's angry gaze at Zanya, Takuma holding his crystal ball Core Gadget and Kemura with Sylph yelling for him and Satsuki and Armorknight Valkyrie raising their weapons in the air, Raremaro commanding Demonic Beast, Grendal to attack as Grendal unleashes his razor claws onto Axia, who blocks them with his staff.

**(Hey, a thundering storm is rolling forth!)** Kaji clashing against Gao with his Gargantua Smasher with his Thunderblade, Dragobreaker as Drum in his Thunder Knights form fights against Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon giving a crashing slash with his massive blade, but Drum uses his drill to intercept it as Kiri watches from a distance and cries as a shadow from under him appears with a dark gaze.

**(To beyond the speed!)** Gao uses his Gargantua Punisher against Kaji, who strikes with his own Gargantua Punisher as the scenes changes between with Suzuha vs Kyra, Kyosuke surrounded by darkness and he and Gao with Drum and Daigo face against Kyoya Gaen with 13 beings wrapped in shadow pull out their Dark Core Deck cases and the last scene shows with Gao and Kyosuke and all their friends look into the blue sky with Aibo Academy in the background.

* * *

On the battlefield, Zanya stood at his side confidently with Tsukikage, kneeling and also prepared for battle and as they waited for their next opponent…

"Zanya's in the spotlight again," Paruko announced as she hovered down to in front of Zanya, making him flinch and turn away in fear.

"A girl!" Zanya quivered.

"People are dying to know: How are you feeling?" The 6th Grade announcer asked.

"Well, I-I know I'm going to win," Zanya explained with a slight blush on his face. "As for my feelings, I, uh…" Soon, the Katana World buddy fighter turned away to the others as he called out. "Akatsuki!"

"If you're looking for your little bro," Asmodai answered, posing like a certain little brother of Zanya's a few minutes ago, "Last thing I saw him dancing around kind of like this."

"I think the lil' lass Kylie went with him to find the restroom," Samuel continued, making Zanya and Jun gasp.

"Ah, yeah, that can only mean one thing," Axia said, knowing what that meant.

"See, what did I tell ya? These humans are definitely weird…" Drum sighed. As for Jun, he only looked back in the direction of the Student Dormitory and mentally sighed, worried about his sister and Akatsuki…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Student Dormitory, Akatsuki was doing his little "dance" down the hall as Kylie followed him, making sure he didn't have an accident. The little Kisaragi was jumping up and down frantically, trying to keep it in, as the young Tanyama sighed.

"Akatsuki, would you calm down? We'll make it to the restroom." Kylie assured her friend.

"Easy for you to say!" Akatsuki barked as he continued to "dance" back and forth, holding it in. "Why can't we just ask someone for permission!?"

It wasn't long until two Sencad students were walking down the hall, and luckily, Kylie and Akatsuki hid, using a "Wall Blending" technique, which they were undiscovered by the students and once they pulled down the cover, they gave a relieving sigh, only to be pecked on the head by a centain buddy monster, making them cringe in pain.

"OW! That hurts!" Kylie groaned, rubbing her head.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Akatsuki said as they looked up and saw Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu eyeing down on them, making them scream.

"Intruders detected!"

* * *

Back to the battlefield…

"What's he doing? The match is starting any second now." Zanya said, worried for his little brother.

"HEY!" The Sky Ninja shouted as he held both Akatsuki and Kylie by the collar of their shirts in his talons. "Do these two belong to you?"

"Let them go!" Gao demanded.

"Yeah, they didn't do anything wrong!" Kyosuke added as Jun began to growl angrily. Tsukikage suddenly appeared in front of Zanya, as did Shiden appeared in front of the group.

"Sending the runts over to spy on us, huh? That's one way to do it." A voice said, revealing to be Shusui Kanahebi, one of the Demon Generals of Sengoku Academy. "Zanya Kisaragi, right?"

"A ninja's got to do what a ninja's got to do, right?" Akatsuki said, still holding it in as the Sky Ninja dropped both him and Kylie on the ground, with them landing on their bottoms. "Right where we started." Soon, the two little kids ran back to their friends' side.

"For the record, I don't plan on using any of those Hate Cards. My skills are enough to beat you! Hurry up, Akatsuki!" Zanya shouted.

Shusui chuckled at Zanya's attitude. "Stop trying to act so cool! I remember when you used to run around like a ninja too!" That comment made Zanya flinch once more in embarrassment.

"Read the sign! It's over there." Kuguru said, pointing in the direction of where the restroom was.

"Thanks! I just hope I can make it!" Akatsuki quickly said, running over to the restroom as Kylie walked to the others.

"That's what I was trying to help him find, but he just ran off in a huff." Kylie shrugged, which made Shusui chuckle again.

"I'm even more surprised that you were helping him, little Kylie." Shusui added, making Kylie a little sad and made Jun tense up a bit.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about what you said before?" Zanya questioned.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot. The Kanahebi Style Ninjas, the day they were captured and only one got away, which was my uncle, and my little cousins' father too!" Shusui said, making Jun look down in sadness and making Kylie sad.

"What? It can't be!" Zanya said as he remembered.

**(Start flashback)**

_It was about 6 years ago as Zanya, as a little kid and dressed up, like Akatsuki would be now, plus the glasses was in the middle of a crime scene as many ninjas in black garb were being rounded out by policemen._

_"The ninjas are now being led out by policemen," A female news reported announced. "From what we're hearing, this leads to the capture of all Kanahebi Style ninjas."_

_Watching them being lead out was a older man similar in looks to Zanya, wearing a purple business suit with a white scarf on his left arm and a monocle on his left eye, with longer purple hair with a pointy beard. The man carefully eyed one of the ninjas, who had an angry and nervous look on his face._

_'Not if I have to do something about it! I won't let my children be without a father!' The man mentally thought to himself as he broke out of his handcuffs and pulled out a smoke bomb and as the smoke bomb went off, all the ninjas tried to flee in the midst of the scene._

_"STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" The man said as nets were thrown over the ninjas, capturing them… almost all of them._

_"Father!" The young Zanya ran over to his father, holding onto his leg, "I don't understand! Why can't we let them go? Just this once? They're way too awesome to be locked up!"_

_"My son… One day, you'll understand that it's my job to ensure that justice is done. I'm sorry." Zanya only looked to his father in sadness._

_Meanwhile, the escaped ninja quickly appeared on the roof of a nearby building, breathing tiredly and relieved that he escaped safely from the capture._

_"That was… close… I'm sorry, everyone…" The ninja muttered under his breath._

_"Looks like you cut it close, brother…" another man said, as he was wearing the same ninja garb, but with a headband with a symbol carved into it and a tan, yellow and orange vest worn over it._

_"Quiet, you. I only escaped because of my children. I was done with this before this heist." The man said, taking off his mask, revealing to be Jun's and Kylie's father._

_"Don't say that. What kind of example would you set for your son, after all?" The man said as a young Jun in the same ninja garb ran over to his father._

_"Dad, are you okay? I thought they were going to…" Jun said with tears about to weep out as his dad patted his head._

_"I'm okay, Junichiro. Don't worry." Jun's father smiled as he got up and watched with his brother, Jun, and a young Shusui, the Kanahebi Style ninjas being rounded up back into the police vans._

_"This isn't over. I'll make sure that our traditions live on within our children, Taka, in spite of them. You will follow in my footsteps, right, my son?" The man said, but the young Kanahebi didn't answer back as he was looking at Zanya, as did Jun, but he stared with anger at Zanya._

**(End Flashback)**

"You're one of them… and you escaped…," Zanya realized as he turned to Jun and Kylie. "And the man who escaped was Jun's and Kylie's father."

"Head of the famous Kanahebi family, that's who you're looking at. One of them, at least and also, the guy who's going to demolish and embarrass you in the next match!" Shusui shouted, pointing down to Zanya as the other Aibo students gasped in shock and surprise.

"What a small world! Katana, that is! This is Paruko Nanana, live from the Cho-Hakone Mountains with breaking news! Three descendents of legendary ninja and one of them is a student in Sencad and two of them in our Aibo Academy! Let's go in for a closer look!" Soon, Paruko hovered down to Shusui, hoping for an interview.

"What can I say? Ninjas have always been cool and everyone wants to join them because no one can beat them and don't you forget it. An unknown fact is that until a few years ago, we were still being asked to work as spies." Shusui explained.

"The Kanahebi were a corrupt organization, said to hire out all their members to all types of crimes," Zanya added.

"No one's perfect. Remember, the Ninja Arts were being passed down for generations. My dad said that it would be a waste to not use our skills to make a little coin, you know what I'm saying? Of course not everyone was okay with it, thinking it was bad, like my uncle Taka, who thought it was wrong to use our skills for thievery, right, Junichiro?" Shusui said, pointing down at Jun, who stared back with anger. "It wasn't long until they both got caught by Zanya's old man, Police Commissioner Kisaragi." Zanya only grunted at the fact.

"Did you hear that!? It was enough of a shocker to have real live ninjas in our midst, but now it looks they also have a connection to Zanya's past!" Park shouted, flying over in circles until she floated down to Zanya. "Is this true? Your father has really the police commissioner? Tell us about it! Do you eat a lot of donuts at your house?" Paruko giggled, but Zanya didn't pay attention or flinch again as he was totally focused on Shusui. "Not to mention…," Paruko quickly hovered away from Zanya and in front of the group to Jun and Kylie. "And you two, being part of a legendary ninja group! What's your input on it? Everyone wants to know!"

"No comment…" Jun said gruffly, making Paruko gasp.

"Sorry, Paruko, it's not something we like to talk about. Maybe later, okay?" Kylie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, okay…" Paruko said as the others looked at the Tanyama siblings in worry, especially the Danger World Buddyfighter.

'Jun, I didn't know you had so much in common with Zanya. No wonder you hate him.' Kyosuke said to himself.

"Let's get this match started," Zanya said as he held out his Deck Case as he began to chant. **"Striking down bandits with skillful cardplay! Luminize! Behold, Great Oedo Criminal Arrest Record!"**

**"Capture, constrict and swallow them whole! I luminize! Covert Crow Demonic Nightmare!"** Shusui chanted as his Core Gadget changed into a small and green katana, unsheathed.

"What's going on?" Paruko said as she looked at the two Katana World Buddyfighters staring at each other with intensity. "Do I sense some tension in the air? Wonder if that daddy drama had something to do with it? Ready, set, Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Katana World!" Zanya shouted.

"I'm fighting for Katana World too." Shusui shouted as well.

Meawhile, Kuguru was quickly typing on her tablet, as she looking up the same news explained before…

"Here. I found it. Listen to this. 'Secret Ninja Organization Kanahebi Style Ninjas Rounded Up and Arrested'," Kuguru said, reading the article on her tablet. "It says it was a really big story when we were little."

"So, this guy's serious? He really is the descendant of ninja warriors?" Gao said.

"And that means you and Kylie are descendants, right, Jun?" Kyosuke asked, in which Jun turned away and didn't answer back. "Talk about being born to doing something."

"Yeah, bro. I wonder how his play style will mesh with Zanya's strategy." Baku continued.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be pretty eventful." Yuuten said.

"Indeed." Saki added.

"I'm not worried! Big Z is the best Katana World player ever! You'll see!" Akatsuki vouched, as Jun sighed.

'We'll see. Just hope Kisaragi doesn't get taken for a loop by Shusui.' Jun said mentally.

Soon, Zanya did his first charge and draw, increasing his gauge to 3 and his hand to six before Shusui said, "Did you draw it? Your secret weapon: Lethal Formation? No biggie. Go ahead. Use it if you want."

"You know my moves. I guess I'll have to shake things a bit if I'm going to trick you. So, for this fight, I won't use my specialty, Lethal Formation. What do you think of that, huh?"

The Aibo Academy students were still watching the two Katana World Players carefully and as they were talking, they were unable to make out what they were saying.

"I wish I knew what they were saying. This is intense," Gao said.

"I forgot that humans have the worst hearing ever. He said he wasn't going to use his usual thing." Drum explained.

"Seriously? I wonder why?" Kyosuke said, getting the idea what Drum meant.

"Hold the phone! Did he just announce that he won't be using his signature move? Is this some kind of new strategy or is Zanya scrambling because his opponent has been studying his fighting style? Either way, we're in for an exciting match," Paruko announced.

"Come on, Big Z," Akatsuki said, worried for his big brother's declaration. Jun, however, looked back up onto the Katana World Player from his school.

_'Zanya, like always, you have some way to beating your opponent,'_ Jun thought to himself as he began to remember something from his past…

**(Begin Flashback)**

_It was 6 years ago, a few days before the arresting of the Kanahebi Style Ninjas that my dad decided to completely abandon them, learning their connections to criminal organizations. My family decided to hide our last name and take after my mother's last name, Tanyama, to make sure we wouldn't be associated as the Kanahebi and for a while, we were okay until I officially met the son of the Police Commissioner who nearly arrested my father…._

_It was my first week starting into Aibo Academy…_

_"Class, this is Jun Tanyama, a new student. He'll be joining our class and our school, so everybody want to ask him a question," The teacher said as I was a little shy in front of the large class, and for a few seconds, no one did, except for one._

_"Do you play Buddyfight?" One of the kids said, as it was Zanya, although I didn't exactly knew him at the time._

_"Yeah, I do," I said nervously. "I play for Katana World."_

_"Cool!" Zanya praised and I smiled for a bit. It wasn't long before I got to know everyone and especially Zanya. We were kind of close friends that day until the end of it…_

_I was waiting for my mom to pick me up and I got a little bored, so I kind of found a tree and quickly climbed it, a little trick my dad taught me as part of my training. As I waited for a while, I heard a voice under the tree, saying, "Hey!" I looked down and saw Zanya looking up at me curiously._  
_"How did you get up there," Zanya asked._

_"Um… I just climbed up here. It's not hard." I replied._

_"Seriously? How did you do that? This tree doesn't have much branches."_

_I slid down from the tree in front of him. "I kind of ran up there, like this." I walked back a bit and quickly ran up the tree and stopped at the branch I was sitting at. I could see Zanya looking at me like a star._

_"That was so cool!" Zanya said._

_"Uh, thanks…" I smiled a bit. "It was something my dad taught me. He's kind of a ninja…"_

_"A ninja? Really?" Zanya gleamed as I nodded. "You got to teach me about being a ninja, please?"_

_"Um, are you sure? I'm still learning a bit and I don't know much," I muttered in embarrassment._

_"Please! You just got to!" Zanya begged._

_"Um, okay…" I relented and soon, from then, Zanya and I were close friends for a few days. I told him I learned from the Kanahebi Clan from my dad and he wanted to know everything about them. It was pretty cool having a good friend until the day happened… After that day, I just ignored Zanya the next day until one time during lunch._

_I was trying to eat alone, worrying that someone possibly knew my dad from the incident and scared I was going to get in trouble for that until Zanya came over to me, looking all sad…_

_"Um, Hey Jun," Zanya said sadly, to which I said nothing but looked away. "I know you probably saw what happened with my dad and the police arresting the Kanahebi Style Ninjas, but I just we're still friends, right?"_

_"Just leave me alone…" I muttered._

_"But…" Zanya said until I pushed him down to the floor. Everyone who was around looked over to us as I was crying in anger and sadness._

_"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE, KISARAGI!" I shouted as I just ran away from him and from then on, we just didn't talk anymore and I guess it became hatred after that. I started to distant myself away from everyone except my family and Shiden._

**(End Flashback)**

'I just wonder how Zanya is going to win against Shusui,' Jun thought to himself.

"I'm just giving him a handicap." Zanya said a he chose one of his cards. "I call Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo to center!"

Soon, the violet ninja appeared in the center, ready for battle. (Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo- Size 1- 2000 Power/2 Critical/3000 Defense) Without any declaration from Zanya, Kirikakure Saizo quickly slashed into Shusui, dealing two damage.

"End of Move."

* * *

**(Z: 10/Gauge: 3/Item-None—None/Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo/None)**  
**(S: 8/Gauge: 2/ Item-None—None/None/None)**

* * *

"Nice try, I guess. But, you can't measure up to guys like me. We're the real deal," Shusui said, as Zanya could only grunted. "Prepare to be schooled in Kanahebi Style Ninjitsu! Alright! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Shusui's hand increased to 7 as his gauge increased to 3 as he took out two cards, holding them out. "Ninja Arts: Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge and my powerful Dark Ninja Technique: Poison Mist Formation!" Soon, two orbs appeared on the left and the right of the Kanahebi Ninja, one crimson red and one purple.

"I think those are set spells," Kuguru said.

"The nerve! This guy's taking a page from Zanya's playbook," Drum shouted.

"So, Shusui's starting with those cards means one thing: he's focused on winning this slowly," Jun said to himself quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Now, I Buddy call to the right Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu." Shusui continued as his buddy flew over to the right pedestal of the tower. **(Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu-4000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Power)**

"With a Buddy Gift, Kanahebi regains one life," Paruko explained as Shusui's life became 9.

"To the left, I call Sniping Ninja, Yoichi and to top it off, I call Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen!" the Kanahebi ninja continued as he called two more monsters.

On the left appeared a ninja in camouflage patterned ninja garb with his face hidden by his headband and scarf and held on a large sniping cannon of some kind and on the right appeared a ninja in a red ninja garb, a white cloak with Hiragana characters on his back and a black gas mask. **(Sniping Ninja, Yoichi—2000 Power/1 Critical/5000 Defense), (Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen — 2000 Power/1 Critical/5000 Defense)**

"You ready, Yami," Shusui said.

The Sky Ninja nodded as he aimed and fired from his rifle a green blast that destroyed Kirikagure Saizo. "Told you. Piece of cake!"

"Now, Yoichi, Gokuen, the center's open. Attack the fighter!" Yoichi was the next to blast Zanya, dealing one damage as Gokuen struck a fiery blast onto Zanya as well, dealing another point of damage.

"End of move."

* * *

**(Z: 8/Gauge: 3/Item-None—None/None/None)**  
**(S: 9/Gauge: 0/Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge/Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation Item-None—Sniping Ninja, Yoichi/Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen/Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu)**

* * *

"And with that, my Cobra Crow Poison Swamp Combo is complete," Shusui said confidently, crossing his arms.

"What an exciting match! I can't even wait to recap! Kanahebi's dished out some Ninja Arts and set spells, but incredibly after the first turn, each player only suffered two damage points. Let's get back with the action," Paruko announced, analyzing the entire situation.

"Check it, yo. I can't believe that was worth two damage," Tetsuya said.

"These guys are going to take their good time fighting if this keeps up," Genji added.

"Kind of a bore, if you ask me." Flare yawned.

"The damage will be more. The combo he laid out won't come into effect until sometime in the next turn, bro," Baku said.

"Yeah, if anything, the damage will add up because of the cards Kanahebi laid out, especially on Zanya's next turn," Kyosuke added.

"Are you watching this? Seriously, it's Zanya's turn to attack next. It must be the mountain air because everybody's talking crazy," Drum said.

"Katana World's no place for demons. We're better at making traps than avoiding them," Asmodai said as their attention went back to Zanya, who was ready to take his turn next.

Soon, Zanya charged his next card and drew again after his first draw, increasing his hand to six again and his gauge to four. "Call to the right Electron Ninja, Shiden and the left, Stealth Ninja, Kirikagure Saizo! Finally, I Buddy Call Tsukikage!"

On the field appeared the Electron Ninja, Stealth Ninja and finally Tsukikage, who grunted "Nin" as Zanya's life increased to 9 after appearing onto the field. **(Electron Ninja, Shiden— 3000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Defense), (Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo — 2000 Power/2 Critical/3000 Defense), (Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage— 5000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense)**

"Zanya called his ninjas too! Time to stealth it up," Akatsuki cheered.

"First, I'll take care of your Buddy! Tsukikage, attack Yamigarasu!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage leaped in to take down Yamigarasu, but as he did, a long and red traditional Japanese Bridge appeared out of nowhere and an invisible barrier blocked Tsukikage from attacking as his scroll said in Japanese, "I cannot pass!"

Shusui cackled at Zanya's attempt to attack as he explained. "Set Spell: Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge! And so, the fun begins, huh? Now, we're only able to attack the center position!"  
"Then take out the center, Tsukikage! Attack!" Tsukikage leapt onto the visible bridge and preceded to attack the center monster, when…

"Ability: Flame Barrier," Shusui said, discarding one card from his hand. Gokuen formed a wall of flames, blocking Tsukikage's attack and throwing the Nanomachine Ninja back a few feet. **(Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen — 2000 Power/1 Critical/5000 Defense + 4000 Defense = 9000 Defense)**

"I don't get it! Why's Gokuen's defense so strong?" Zanya gasped in shock.

"You don't know about his ability? All I do is I discard one Ninja from my hand and his defense is increased for the rest of the turn," Shusui explained, as Zanya looked back and forth for options on what to do. "You could attack the left or right, but you are aware of Yoichi's and Yamigarasu's abilities, right?"

"When a opposing monster rests, they can inflict direct damage!" Zanya figured out.

"That's right! It's an ability, so it doesn't really matter if the Great Gojo Brige and the center is blocked off or not. I'll inflict damage on you either way, little donut eater."

"Being able to inflict on him either way? It kinda sounds like my ability," Axia said.

"And you're a double rare, so that's saying something, but knowing Zanya, he'll find a way out of this." Gao added.

"Hmmm…" Kyosuke muttered.

"What's wrong, Kyosuke?" Daigo asked.

"It's just that this fight seems like my first fight against Jun, you think," Kyosuke wondered.

"Yes, it does. Learning from his cousin, I'm not surprised his style is similar to his," Daigo said.

"You think Zanya is going to lose, Sensei," Ricky said.

"It's hard to say, but it's doubtful," Daigo replied. Meanwhile, Kyosuke looked over to Jun, who was still carefully looking at the match without saying anything and looked at Kylie, who was looking at his big brother with a worried look.

"Even using Shiden and Saizo with a link attack won't even defeat Gokuen in the center, so there's no point in attacking now. I declare End of Move," Zanya said.

"Perfect! Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze!" Shusui activated as his life points decreased to 8.

"No way! He cast a counter spell without being attacked," Gao gasped.

Soon, Kanahebi's counter spell took effect as his eyes pierced through Kirikakure Saizo's will and caused him to kneel down in fear.

"That's what I'm talking about! I'm going to light you, Kisaragi," Yamigarasu shouted as he fired another blast into Zanya, dealing one damage.

"End of Move."

* * *

**(Z: 8/Gauge: 4/Item-None—Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo/Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage/Electron Ninja, Shiden)**  
**(S: 8/Gauge: 0/Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge/Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation Item-None—Sniping Ninja, Yoichi/Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen/Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu)**

* * *

"Hey! I don't get it! Why Saizo moved like that," Akatsuki questioned.

"Snake Gaze is a handy Ninja Arts that causes an opposing monster into action. Basically, Saizo had no choice but to move and activate Yamigarasu's ability," Kuguru explained.

"Your attacks are too weak to reach me," Shusui smirked as Zanya was recovering from the sneak attack. "Now you're realizing as the match wears on, you're receiving more and more damage. This is how the ninjas you idolize when you were a kid actually fight."

Soon after that, Zanya began to reminisce the time when the Kanahebi Style Ninjas were arrested and after that, it began to rain as the young Zanya's hood as he stood in sadness. As he came out of his thoughts, he looked back as Jun, who looked away as he also remembered when he and Jun stopped being friends and started resenting each other instead.

"It was soon after that I stopped dreaming to becoming one of them. It would have been impossible." Zanya said.

"Hahaha! Spare me! You and I both know that for fighters like us, dreams are pointless. It's better to live in reality. I serve Rouga and Master Tachikaze now and follow their orders! Now, prepare for my next wave! Activate set spell, Poison Mist Formation!"

The purple set spell began to glow as a flood of poison quickly formed around Zanya as he was forced down into it and lost one life point in the process.

"Not too shabby, huh? It inflicts damage on you every time it's my turn. It may not look much, but it works," Shusui said.

"I totally get what's going on," Baku said as he understood the situation.

"So, fill me in, man," Gao asked.

"Kanahebi has a pretty unique style. He's not the type to use an impact card or equip an item and attack the opponent himself. Being a fan of ninja warfare, Zanya predicted how Kanahebi played. That's why he ditched the Lethal Formation," Baku explained.

"Wanna explain that in English, yo," Tetsuya suggested.

"What Baku means is that Lethal Formation only works in certain conditions: when the opponent uses an impact, spell or item," Jun said, as the others turned to him. "Since Shusui isn't using either of the two conditions and his monsters are meant to be used for their abilities than attack power, it eliminates those conditions and making Lethal Formation a waste to use."

"So, now you talk, huh," Kyosuke wondered as Jun rolled his eyes.

"It makes sense, though. The three choices wouldn't come into play, so it wouldn't even be a trap. Man, you got to hand it to Zanya. He's always one step ahead, isn't he," Gao said.

"I'm still kind of lost. Go over it again from the top." Drum asked.

"Oh, Drum. You Armordragons are never that quick." Axia said.

"But, still, if that's the situation, then Zanya going to be taken out if he doesn't have another plan," Yuuten pointed out.

"Come on, Big Z," Akatsuki said, worried about his big brother as Zanya braced for the next turn.

"Clear a path for the center!" Shusui commanded. "Take out his buddy!" Yoichi aimed for Tsukikage and fired the next shot, destroying the Nanomachine Ninja.

"Ability: Nanomachine Body Replacement," Zanya declared, discarding a card from his hand as Tsukikage returned to the field, catching Shusui by surprise.

"I'll soon take care of that. Yamigarasu!" Immediately, the Sky Ninja attacked Tsukikage again and then…

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Tsukikage returned once again in the center.

"Gokuen!"

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Tsukikage returned once more to the field.

"Ha! You just wasted three cards from your hand because you're so desperate to protect your center," Shusui pointed out.

"He's right. That's a lot of cards to use," Kazane added.

"Look closely, Kazane," Blade said as Kuguru showed the Dungeon World user what he was talking about.

"The three cards he used for the Body Replacement were Backhand, Right-Hand and Lethal Formation," Kuguru showed.

"Each of which are ineffective cards against the ninja's style. That's why Zanya sacrificed them," Blade continued.

"Wow, that Zanya knows how to work his cards. Pretty cool," Genji said.

* * *

Back at the Sengoku Tower…

"Argh! At this rate, the match is going to take all day to finish," Raremaro grumbled in frustration.

"I know! They're only taking one point of damage a turn! Totally boring!" Alexander grumbled as well.

"Even so, if it continues this way, Zanya's sure to lose it," Shosetsu said.

"Exactly, in this case, slow and steady wins the race. We just have to wait for it," Alexis smiled as Rouga didn't say or acknowledge to what the others said.

* * *

"End of move."

* * *

**(Z: 7/Gauge: 4/Item-None—Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo/Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage/Electron Ninja, Shiden)**  
**(S: 8/Gauge: 1/Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge/Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation Item-None—Sniping Ninja, Yoichi/Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen/Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu)**

* * *

"My turn, now. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Soon, Zanya's gauge increased to 5 and his hand increased to 3 as he begun his turn. "Now, Tsukikage! Shiden! Time for a link attack!"

"Nin!" Soon, the two Cyber Ninjas went to attack together as Shusui growled that he couldn't stop the link attack. Tsukikage and Shiden attacked together, finally destroying the Fire Streak Ninja.

"Get him!" The two ninjas quickly went back to Zanya's field as Saizo made a quick strike towards the Kanahebi Style Ninja's life, dealing two damage.

"Better watch out! If your monsters on your left or right move," Shusui warned.

"We warned them…"

"Now, we zap them!" Both Yamigarasu and Yoichi launched a direct strike on Zanya, dealing two damage together.

"End of Move."

* * *

**(Z: 5/Gauge: 5/Item-None—Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo/Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage/Electron Ninja, Shiden)**  
**(S: 6/Gauge: 1/Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge/Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation Item-None—Sniping Ninja, Yoichi/None/Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu)**

* * *

"You're strong, just like I knew you would be, but so am I and we're still in this," Zanya winced as he shook off the pain. "Come on, Tsukikage! Let's put our plan into action!"

"Not if I have something to say about it." Shusui muttered as his gauge became 2 and drew another card. "Activate set spell!"

Once again, Zanya was pulled into the poisonous sea and lost another life point.

"Call to the center, Sniping Ninja, Yoichi," The Kanahebi Style Ninja declared as another Sniping Ninja in burgundy colored ninja garb appeared on the bridge. **(Sniping Ninja, Yoichi—2000 Power/1 Critical/5000 Defense)** "Yoichi on the left, attack Tsukikage!"

As the left Yoichi attacked and destroyed Tsukikage, Zanya came into action, saying, "Nanomachine Body Replacement!"

"Nin!" Tsukikage appeared into the center once again.

"Yamigarasu, hit him again!" Yamigarasu fired his next shot on the Sky Ninja, destroying him again. However, as Zanya looked at his hand, he knew this time he couldn't bring Tsukikage back.

"Sorry, Tsukikage. Forgive me," Zanya apologized under his breath.

"Looks like you're finally out of cards to sacrifice," Shusui mocked.

* * *

**(Z: 4/Gauge: 5/Item-None—Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo/Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage/Electron Ninja, Shiden)**  
**(S: 6/Gauge: 2/Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge/Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation Item-None—Sniping Ninja, Yoichi/None/Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu)**

* * *

"You know what's up when it comes to the Ninja Arts," Zanya said, confusing Shusui. "But something confuses me. With skills like yours, why are you serving Rouga Aragami and this Tachikaze guy? My guess is that you dream of a revival."

As Zanya said those words, Jun looked up to his classmate in surprise. "A revival?"

"As I said before, dreams are waste of time," Shusui explained as he remembered the time he fought against Rouga and lost easily. "You know as the two heirs of the Kanahebi Clan, Jun was too young at the time to hold on that and it soon fell onto me and me alone. But, I soon realize it was useless against true strength. Aragami is a powerful fighter. He's on a totally different level than us! So, I decided for me to do is to follow his lead and learn a few tricks along the way, plus I get a lot of time to chill and have fun," he said with a chuckle.

"Makes sense. That's what I thought," Zanya understood.

"If that's so, then you and I are the same."

"No, because I stopped running away! You're still doing it!" Zanya yelled, shocking Shusui as he begun his next turn. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" As he drew his next card, he gasped in realization.

"I think he got it," Baku said.

"If it is the card he wins, then he's got a chance," Kyosuke added.

"Go get him, Zanya," Gao cheered.

"Now, I call Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi to the center!" The next monster that appeared was a young and metallic looking ninja with yellow hair in a black robe with yellow highlights, large red legs and an extra set of large robotic arms on his back. **(Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi/ Size 1— 2000 Power/1 Critical/2000 Defense)**

"Alright, let's show them," Sarutobi yelled as he appeared.

"Okay! Vertical Straight Line Run!" The rockets on Sarutobi's legs activated and blasted off towards the bridge. "Sarutobi has the unusual ability to enter the drop zone and take a spell card with him!"

"Now you see it, now you don't! Gojo Bridge is falling down! Falling down!" Sarutobi immediately jumped on top of the bridge before flashing and vanishing, taking the bridge with him.

"If the bridge is gone, Zanya can attack now…" Jun whispered.

"Not good!" Shusui gasped.

"Now, listen to me! I've haven't put my dreams on hold! My dream lives here in the world of Buddyfight! by using Katana World, I get to channel it," Zanya shouted as Akatsuki began to understand.

"Is that why?" The young Kisaragi whispered.

"And some day, Tsukikage and I will join the ranks of the Buddy Police and become Stealth Masters of Justice! Every time, I give my all to a match! It's to achieve that future," Zanya continued as he pulled another card. "Equip, Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru!"

In Zanya's hands appeared a sword with a glowing blade and red hilt as he waved it proudly. **(Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru—6000 Power/3 Critical)**

"I thought that you would know better that dreams like that aren't worth anything." Shusui shouted nervously.

"Replacing Shiden and Saizo! I call to the left position, Wanderer, the Gold!"

"in bloom all year, cherry blossoms storm! Scatter the petals' powers and seize control of this match!" As the two ninjas disappeared, on the left appeared a samurai in a black and blue traditional samurai's clothing and he held the hilt of his sword proudly, he pulled out his mechanical arm from his sleeve, revealing a large shield with a cherry blossom petal design. **(Wanderer, the Gold/ Size 3— 6000 Power/ 2 Critical/ 5000 Defense)**

"Oh, no! Not the Gold!" Shusui gasped.

"He can attack all your monsters at the same time," Zanya said.

"The sweet smell of victory, Cherry Blossom Storm!" As cherry blossom petals were blasted from The Gold's arm, they filled the field as the Kanahebi Style Ninja was frozen in shock. As fast as lightning, the Gold immediately slashed down all of Shusui's monsters.

"Don't you know how what a privilege it is to have a buddy? With your buddy at your side, you can achieve anything you set your mind to, even if the odds are against you, so why are you letting others tell you what to do," Zanya said.

"I don't know. You have a point," Shusui said as he soon saw that he in the middle of a traditional Japanese stage, with the Gold sitting in front of him.

"Remote Punishment!" The Gold blasted another volley of cherry blossom petals, dealing 1 damage for each of Shusui's monsters that was destroyed, adding up to three damage total.

"The thing about Gold is he deals one damage for each monster he defeats," Baku explained.

"He just has three life points left! Can he do it," Kuguru wondered.

Zanya soon leapt into action, getting ready to strike. "I'll defeat the ninja I once idolize!"

"I never seen Zanya this serious," Drum gasped.

"You should see him when he wakes up in the morning," Akatsuki said.

"I've been waiting for this day as long as I can remember!" Zanya shouted as he finally struck Shusui with his item, dealing the final blow. "Five Heavenly Swords,Onimaru! Twisted Spirit Purification!" As he fell onto the ground, Shusui's life finally hit 0.

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS:**

**(Z: 4/Gauge: 3/Item-None—Wanderer, the Gold/None/None)**  
**(S: 0/Gauge: 2/Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation Item-None—None/None/None)**

* * *

"Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi."

"Awesome, he beat Shusui." Kylie muttered as Jun was shocked that his own cousin lost to Zanya easily. The young Kanahebi couldn't help but smile.

"Impressive, but the defeat sets us back. Who will fight next," Raremaro questioned.

"I will," Shosetsu answered.

"No way, I want a piece of this," Satsuki said.

"No, I'll go," Rouga said as the others turned to him in shock.

Back on the field, Shusui laid on the field in defeat before getting up and as he looked up, he saw his buddy flying above him as he offered his hand to help. As he smiled, he looked back at Jun, who looked back in a small smirk and Kylie, who waved as Shusui waved back before looking back at his buddy, saying, "What do you say? Follow the dream?"

Without any words, the two buddies took off and flew away into the forest before Zanya went back to his classmates' side.

"That was amazing, Zanya," Gao congratulated.

"Yeah, I thought it was touch and go for a second," Kyosuke added. "Now we have an extra win against them."

"We had to win, after all. It just made sense to win anyways," Zanya said, looking away.

"Why can't he just accept the praise? He did great," Samuel said.

"I guess for him, it's like being embarrassed or something like that," Genji shrugged as Jun came towards Zanya and directly looked him in the face.

"Jun," Kylie said.

"Big Z," Akatsuki muttered.

"This may end bad," Yuuten muttered.

"I hope not. We don't need a fight on our side now," Kyosuke overheard.

"Jun," Zanya was about to say.

"Since you beat Shusui, as soon as we get back home, we'll have our fight next. Then, we settle this then. I'm not going to let you beat one of my clan members without having my battle," Jun said, to which Zanya stood in surprise before nodding with a smile.

"Fine, but I'll still win," Zanya smirked.

"We'll see," Jun said.

"So, these two are going to fight when we get home," Kazane wondered.

"These two boys are so confusing," Blade added.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll ease the tension between these two when they do. I can't wait for that," Kyosuke smirked.

"Well, I know Jun will win," Kylie smiled.

"No way, Big Z will win," Akatsuki argued.

"Jun will!"

"Big Z will!"

The other Aibo Students just laughed at another rivalry being born as another battle between Kisaragi and Kanahebi/Tanyama family was made…

* * *

**So, that is it for this chapter and hope you guys enjoyed it, truly and once again, I would like to say that I am sorry for taking so long on this one. I can tell many of my readers are upset with my long hiatuses and such as I understand. My schedule has made it hard lately with having a new job complicated some things in my schedule and college makes it worse, but I understand I need to make more of an effort, really. So, for thank you for my followers who truly read my fanfic every day and love it. I truly love it that you guys read it and it really makes me happy as a writer that you guys do, and I will truly keep going no matter what, so here's to a truly great 2017 for everyone!**

**Also, for those who are giving OCs for my Cardfight Vanguard G fanfic, thank you and I truly admire you guys for sending them, and those that will be sent in the future. I am still working on the storyline, and coming up with some possible new parts to the original plot myself, so hopefully it will come later in the year, so stay tuned!**

**Lastly, here is the next chapter preview:**

* * *

**Now that Zanya has defeated Shusui Kanahebi, it seems that that President Raremaro wants to fight next to show Rouga that he's strong, but Kyosuke steps up to the plate to challenge him! What will happen in this next fight? Next time: Sengoku Rescue: Danger World-Ninja Style! Join us for an awesome Buddyfight!**

* * *

**If that is all, then this is BlasterDragonoid signing off once again! *blasting off in a giant rocket***


	38. Sengoku Rescue:Danger World-Ninja Style!

Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey

Chapter 38: Sengoku Rescue: Danger World: Ninja Style!

Episode Basis: Activate! Mega Blast Bunker!

Here is BlasterDragonoid, here with a new chapter, so stay tuned for the upcoming action and don't forget the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08, Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero, Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem, Kaji Tachikaze belongs to Petor, and Satsuki Ryusei belongs to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Jun: After Yuuten's win in her fight against Takuma Kurosaki, it was Zanya Kisaragi's turn next and it was against my cousin, Shusui Kanahebi. As much as I didn't want to watch this fight, it was learned that Kylie and I were part of the Kanahebi Style Ninjas, a secret clan of ninjas who became criminals by working underground as spies, thieves and so on. My father hated the work, and because of the last heist done by the Kanahebi being stopped by the Police Force and the Commissioner, who was Zanya's father, I almost saw my father become arrested and the Kanahebi Style Clan disbanded, except for my cousin and I, who were the next heirs. Anyways, during the fight, in which Shusui launched a deadly lock on Zanya's moves, it was certain that Shusui would win, but Zanya didn't give up and thanks to his new card, Wanderer, the Gold and Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru, he won. So, I decided to challenge him after he save Kiri and get back home. I just hope when that battle happens, things will go back to normal between Zanya and I…

* * *

In the Sengoku Tower, after witnessing the loss of one the other Demon Generals, Shusui Kanahebi, losing against Zanya Kisaragi, the other Generals were deciding who would fight next. However, Rouga wanted to fight next, and that declaration led to this…

"I hate to bring this up, Mister Aragami, but according to our sources, the Dragon World buddy fighter Gao Mikado defeated you last time you fought and it only took one turn to get it done," Raremaro said in a smug tone as the other Demon Generals were listening in, "You can see what it means for me, right?" Shosetsu gasped, knowing what was going to happen, as Alexis sighed, and Alexander and Satsuki continued to observe the situation.

"Why don't you spit it out," Rouga growled.

"If I beat someone you lost to, then it means that I am a better fighter that you are," the Sencad President continued as he unfurled his fan, "Interesting, don't you think? Maybe you're not as good as you're saying. If I win, then it will be clear who the better Buddyfighter in Sencad really is."

"I would watch it, you're playing with fire," Shosetsu advised.

"He's right. Bragging like that will only make you look weak," Alexis added, making the President growl a bit.

"I would just let him say what he wants. It's fun to watch and let him get burn," Alexander chuckled.

"They're right. Watch it," the Dark Core Buddyfighter said in slight anger.

"On the contrary, you should be watching; watching while I make quick work of Mikado and reclaim the leadership role you stole from me. In fact, I'll even defeat that Danger World user, Akiyama first, so you'll have a better understanding of my power," Raremaro bragged as he hid his malicious smile behind his fan as the remaining Demon Generals were interested about him even defeating Kyosuke first, but not moreso than Rouga, who smirked.

'Now Raremaro's in trouble,' Satsuki thought to herself as he watched the debacle between them.

"You always had a thirst for power… But I defeated you last time! According to the rules that Tachikaze explained, I am your superior!" As Rouga said those words, it shocked Raremaro as his eyes widened in shock. "I took nothing from you. I'm just honoring the Sencad code. So, go ahead. This fight is yours if you want it. It's obvious you're going to lose. Such a weak impulsive fighter like you."

"Who are you calling weak!?" Raremaro shouted in frustration before he recomposed himself. "If I win and defeat them both, will you accept my challenge to a rematch that will let us settle this once and for all?"

"You wish. I bet you already picked out a Hate Card," Rouga scoffed.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

Turning away, Rouga continued, "Then there's no need for a rematch. But, I'll tell you what, if you do actually defeat them both, I'll gladly give you the top position at Sencad!"

The President of Sencad grew another malicious smile on his face as he closed his fan into his hands. "It's a deal and I trust you won't go back on your offer?"

"Never," Rouga agreed.

"Perfect," Raremaro said. "Let's go, Demonic Beast, Grendel!"

_"Buddy Skill On."_ Appearing on the balcony next to Raremaro and his Buddy Gadget, which was a red ceremonial Japanese bell wrapped in yellow tape and a pink holographic Japanese gate above it, was a large and bipedal draconic beast equipped with golden armor and large black wings. As he made his appearance, the Aibo buddy fighters saw who was going to be the next fighter for Sengoku.

"So, I suppose the next fighter will be that president of Sengoku," Genji said before he began to think. "What was his name again?"

"It was Raremaro Tefudanokimi, I think." Samuel answered.

"If that's so, he must have some choice cards in his deck, bro," Baku wondered.

"Not to mention, a possible Hate Card for countering one of us," Jun added, "Since he was the guy who put that Hate Card in Kemura's deck from before that defeated Genma."

"If that's the case, then who will be our next fighter," Kuguru said.

"Then, I should go! I've been wanting to fight for a while," Gao said with a big grin.

"Yeah, let us fight this guy! I want to show off my new skills I picked up in my training," Drum added in same excited tone.

"I agree with Gao-wow and Drum-kins! I want to fight too," Axia agreed.

"Actually, I want to take this one," Kyosuke spoke up as the others turned to him as he had a serious look on his face.

"Really, bro?" Baku said.

"I'm sure. I want to fight really badly, knowing that someone like him would be using Hate Cards," Kyosuke growled a bit as a fiery aura surrounded him, causing the others to back up a bit. "I can't stand that kind of unfairness continue! It's not right!"

"Whoa," Gao gasped.

"Talk about about being heated for a fight, yo," Tetsuya sweat dropped.

"I guess our Wild Card wants to go wild now," Asmodai joked.

"Not a good time for a joke, Asmodai, but I agree with your statement," Saki interjected.

"I agree with my Buddy too," Daigo said as he joined in on the fiery aura, making it even stronger, "It's time to show them how a true Buddyfighter fights!"

"Cool! Now Sensei's all fiery too," Ricky cheered.

"Now, there's both fired up," Yuuten smiled.

"Too fired up, if you ask me," Kylie added.

"I think we have a winner, guys. I would just let these two go all out," Jun shrugged as Shiden appeared next to him in his SD form.

"Indeed," Shiden nodded.

Sighing, the Sun Fighter knew what that meant, "Alright, then." Gap said, walking next to Kyosuke, "I know you'll win, man."  
"Count on it," Kyosuke nodded.

"Fine, then. They better win. I want to see how Kyosuke and the Furball fight too, to be honest," Drum scoffed.

"I'm sure they'll win, Drum-kins. That means you and I will save our strength for the next fight," Axia said, getting a little too close for Drum as Daigo chuckled at the sight of it.

"You ready, Daigo?" Kyosuke said.

"Ready, Kyosuke," Daigo replied as he looked back to his student, "Make sure you watch this match well, Ricky."

"Alright! I know you guys will win," Ricky nodded as Kyosuke and Daigo made to their side of the stage as they looked up to their opponent.

"So, it seems you'll be my opponent, Akiyama," Raremaro said with a smile.

"Alright, then, let's do it then!"

* * *

**(Cue theme: UNLEASH- Gekidan Niagara)**

**(Instrumental)** On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey" appears.

**(Thrilling calls, one after another! The cards are calling out to me.)** Gao jumping out of the sky as Drum activates his Buddy Skill, with Gao landing on it and flying on it with Baku and Kuguru through with Kyosuke using Ricky's Buddy Skill with Ricky and Daigo flying next to him, followed by Zanya on his with Tsukikage, Tetsuya on his with Asmodai, Samuel on his with Circus Magician's, Yuuten with Saki's, Genma with Duel Sieger's, Kazane with Bladewing Phoenix's, and Genji with Flare's, and Jun with Shiden's with Kylie holding on him flying into the Sengoku Academy grounds.

**(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, ability, activate! The real fun, has just begun!)** Kyosuke using G'ang's power with his Future Force power to become Mirage to jump through the forest of Sengoku and confronts Hiten and White Dragon Hermit, Nanase, both with an evil veil of darkness with the Disaster Eye above them and Magmanova, Glacies, Thundertornado, and Vragos all combine into Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond.

**(Charge the bomb! The energy is full! Let's start! 3,2,1 GO!)** Drum, Daigo, Ricky, Saki, Circus Magician, Asmodai, Tsukikage, Flare, Blade and Duel Sieger each appear in a blue scene, forming a diamond that glows.

**(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle!)** On the Sengoku Academy main Building, Raremaro, Kemura, Shusui Kanahebi, Shosetsu, Takuma, Satsuki, Alexander, Alexis all appear on the top floor balcony of the building with Rouga flying out with his Dark Core Gadget activated and Armorknight Cerberus "A" giving a powerful roar.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! All the passion hidden within! Don't run away! Believe in all these bonds!)** Drum in his Thunder Knights form and Daigo in his Fighting Dragon Ninja form attacking Armorknight Cerberus "A" with their blades as Rouga uses Swirling Darkness to attack, but Kyosuke uses his Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy to intercept the attack, but as he does, he sees the mysterious white-haired boy from his memories smiling and drifting back into the darkness as Kyosuke reaches for him, but a dark aura surrounded by Kyoya Gaen and his Buddy blocks him.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! Whatever happens tomorrow is right in front of our eyes!)** Genma unleashing Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger into battle, Kazane smiles happily as she attacks with her Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Blade flies besides her, Yuuten calling Saki and Floral Warrior, Hearty the Rose, Samuel casting The Grand Finale with Circus Magician and his Magical Performers, Zanya confronting Kanahebi with a quick look into their past troubles with a young Jun's angry gaze at Zanya, Takuma holding his crystal ball Core Gadget and Kemura with Sylph yelling for him and Satsuki and Armorknight Valkyrie raising their weapons in the air, Raremaro commanding Demonic Beast, Grendal to attack as Grendal unleashes his razor claws onto Axia, who blocks them with his staff.

**(Hey, a thundering storm is rolling forth!)** Kaji clashing against Gao with his Gargantua Smasher with his Thunderblade, Dragobreaker as Drum in his Thunder Knights form fights against Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon giving a crashing slash with his massive blade, but Drum uses his drill to intercept it as Kiri watches from a distance and cries as a shadow from under him appears with a dark gaze.

**(To beyond the speed!)** Gao uses his Gargantua Punisher against Kaji, who strikes with his own Gargantua Punisher as the scenes changes between with Suzuha vs Kyra, Kyosuke surrounded by darkness and he and Gao with Drum and Daigo face against Kyoya Gaen with 13 beings wrapped in shadow pull out their Dark Core Deck cases and the last scene shows with Gao and Kyosuke and all their friends look into the blue sky with Aibo Academy in the background.

* * *

"Welcome to the fifth round of the showdown," Paruko announced as the two fighters made their positions set. "Representing Aibo Academy is Kyosuke Akiyama. His opponent is Sengoku Student Council President, Raremaro Tefudanokimi! This one may be one of our craziest match, guys!"

_'I'll show who's number one, Aragami,'_ Raremaro mentally said.

* * *

Back in the Sengoku Tower, the other Demon Generals were waiting for the next match to start, with the exception of Rouga, who was turned away and laying down on the floor casually, as if he was going to take a nap as Shosetsu turned to him.

"You're not watching this," Shosetsu wondered.

"Why bother? I know who's going to win. The rest is meaningless," Rouga replied.

"If that's so," Alexis said as she began to walk off.

"Where are you going off to, then," Satsuki asked.

"For a walk and to meet with someone," Alexis answered before leaving as the other female Demon General looked to Alexander, who shrugged back to her.

* * *

Back to the match…

**"Expel, purify… Adversaries who oppose me are defeated and thrown away like trash! Luminize! Witness the all-powerful Dragon Vanquishing Exorcism!"**

"Time to show what we got, Daigo," Kyosuke smiled as he held out his Deck Case proudly.

"Right!"

**"With the skill of a Ninja and the strength of a Dragon, I will ascend my way to true victory with my allies! Luminize, Ninja Style: The Silver Blade,"** Kyosuke chanted as he luminized his Core Deck.

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag," they both shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I fight for the more refined Legend World. I've done my research and knowing you're a Danger World user who uses mostly Duel Dragons, I've concocted a little surprise for you, Mr. Akiyama," Raremaro cackled. However, he was in for a big surprise.

"I fight for Katana World," Kyosuke announced as Daigo transformed into his true form, but was wearing a black ninja garb with a black headband, a red dragon-like mask with black marks and metal gauntlets on his arms and armors on his knees as he held a tanto in his hands.

"This is my new form for Katana World: Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol," Daigo roared.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raremaro screamed as his eyes bugged out in surprise over the new change of Kyosuke's new world and Daigo's new form.

"That is the hip-hoppinest thing I ever heard! Talk about switching the script, my man!" Tetsuya gasped in surprise.

Huh," Rouga gasped as he got up quickly, "Did he say Katana World?"

"Talk about a surprise. A Danger World monster in another world like Katana World. Should be interesting," Satsuki smirked.

"Don't cheer for the other side," Alexander muttered.

Everyone was in shock over the new form of Daigo, especially the other Aibo students, except for a few…

"That is so amazing, partners! I didn't know Daigo is a Dragon Ninja too," Samuel smirked.

"Yep. Apparently, Daigo has this form stashed away with him when he got here," Jun explained, "He told us that he learned in other worlds with his master, Valfares Blood, but he never got a chance to show it off."

"Pretty awesome, man," Gao complimented.

"It's okay, I guess," Drum groaned.

"So, he's trained in the Ninja Arts too, huh," Zanya said.

"I bet he knows a lot of Ninja skills," Akatsuki added.

"You win that bet, Akatsuki. He's pretty strong," Kylie replied.

"We've seen Daigo's new strength firsthand, and it's pretty great," Jun said as he began to explain…

* * *

**(Begin Flashback)**

_Back at the Tanyama home during Kyosuke's and Yuuten's visit almost a week ago, the others were still organizing Kyosuke's second new deck, which was his Katana World deck. Jun had his cards sorted out as he was still pondering about what else to put in the deck…_

_"So, Jun, what do you think," Kyosuke asked._

_"Well, this deck is good, but you still need a buddy to go with it," Jun said, "And I have been thinking it over about which works as well as Daigo and Ricky, to be truthful."_

_"If you could, it'd be easy to put one of them in the deck if you could," Kylie suggested as he looked at the two said dragons._

_"That's better said than done, Kylie, but I doubt it could work," Yuuten said as she rubbed her head. "I heard that some monsters can gain a new form after training in another world, though."_

_"Well, uh…" Daigo spoke, as the others turned to him. "I did actually train in Katana World before."_

_"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" The others gasped in true shock and surprise. Soon after calming down, Daigo changed into his Katana World form for the others to see and marvel a bit, especially Kyosuke and Ricky._

_"So cool!" Ricky shouted as he sat on his sensei's shoulder, "I can't believe you trained in Katana World and you're a Ninja too."_

_"Indeed. I never knew a monster to train in another world like you, my friend," Shiden said._

_"Well, Master Blood said that one style of fighting can get a little stale just practicing in that one alone, so we trained in other worlds as well to help. I just never got a chance to show it off until now," Daigo said as he turned to Kyosuke. "I'm sorry I never told you, my Buddy."_

_"Actually, it's cool, Daigo," Kyosuke said, making Daigo gasp a bit. "It's pretty cool seeing this new form of yours, and it really helps us in this case, as long as you show Shuu as well. He'll be stunned about this." Daigo nodded with a smile._

_"Well, with Daigo's new form, I can guess he'll be your buddy in your deck, Kyo," Yuuten said, patting his shoulder._

_"Yep," Kyosuke nodded._

_"And now that's settled, it's time to see what kind of ninja style works for you, Kyosuke," Jun said as he continued to sort out the cards, "However, it's not like Danger World, so you can't use direct attacks like you're used to."_

_"Seriously," Kyosuke groaned._

_"Yep, if anything, you will need to change it up a bit with your own style of fighting," Jun continued._

_"Alright, then," Kyosuke sighed as he turned to his buddy's new form, "If Daigo can get a new way of fighting, then why can't I?" Soon, the Danger World Buddyfighter balled up his fists in excitement. "Let's get stronger together, Daigo, Ricky!"_

_"Alright, my Buddy," Daigo nodded in excitement._

_"Okey-Dokey, Kyosuke," Ricky smiled in agreement._

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

"If that's the case, I hope this new deck of yours, bro," Baku said as Paruko hovered over to Kyosuke and Daigo.

"Social medias are lighting up! They want to know if you ever use a Katana World deck before," Paruko asked.

"Actually, no. This is my first go," Kyosuke scratched his head, shocking the 6th Grade announcer/Buddyfighter.

"What!? You got to switch back to your Danger World deck back, trust me! Katana World decks can be a little tricky. What happens if it's too hard to handle?"

"Don't worry about that Paruko. Working at a card shop, I've studied about the other worlds to help out the customers, not to mention, I got awesome friends to back me up, so I know I got this," Kyosuke smirked as he explained, however his opponent was less than pleased.

"Is that allowed? There must be a rule against this! He always fought for Danger World! Why is he changing everything up at the last second," Raremaro ranted in frustration until he gasped, "Did he find out about the plan I made to counter the dragons in his deck? No, I'm overthinking it." Soon, the Sencad President calmed down as he opened his fan again, "Why am I worrying? He just threw this deck at the last minute, how can that be? If anything, this should work out even more in my favor."

"Time to begin the match," Paruko announced, "Raremaro will have the first move! Come on, fighters! Let's go!"

"I'd love to get started, but I have a question. Please, Mr. Akiyama, I'm curious why aren't you using your Buddy Skill in this fight?" Hearing that made Kyosuke sweat drop in embarrassment as the Aibo Buddyfighters wondered that too.

"Let me get this straight. He's got two buddies, but he can't use their Buddy Skills," Kazane asked.

"That's right," Kuguru answered.

"Yeah, you'd think Kyosuke would have at least one," Samuel wondered.

"Well, it can't be helped, in a way," Yuuten vouched.

"It's so lame," Zanya commented.

"It's a little embarrassing," Genji added.

"Totally," Flare agreed.

"Gao and Kyosuke are the only homies that don't have them," Tetsuya said, making the Buddyfighter blush in embarrassment as well.

"Totally whack, right," Asmodai chuckled.

"Zip it," Kyosuke shouted.

"Oh, the humanity, people! How can a Buddyfighter not have a Buddy Skill," Paruko shouted as the Sengoku students shouted in shock at the discovery as well.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter if I have one or not, I got the skills that matter in the end, right, Daigo," Kyosuke said.

"Right, Kyosuke," Daigo nodded.

"It gets better and better. His buddies are some rookies who can't even give him a Buddy Skill," Raremaro huffed as he muttered to himself. "This is in the bag! I'll reclaim the #1 spot in no time at all." Soon, Raremaro took hold of his Buddy Gadget as he hovered down to the ground. "Since you're at a clear disadvantage, let me come down to your level and balance the battlefield."

Kyosuke was a little confused into why Raremaro did that until he broke out a smile in understanding, "Well, at least you're keeping it fair between us. Maybe you're nicer than I thought."

"You think," Raremaro said with a small chuckle as he landed onto the ground safely, "I doubt you'll be saying that after I've educated you in the art of strategy, Mr. Akiyama! Now, for your first lesson! I charge and I draw!" Soon, his gauge became three and his hand increased to six before he was deciding which card to us. "Which one will it be?" Soon, he chose his next card to use. "Perfect. I call to the center, Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf!"

Appearing on the stands of the tower was a muscular warrior with spiky gray hair and wearing a green warrior's garb donned with silver dragon scales and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. He also had two gauntlets and bands equipped to his arms as he appeared, ready for battle. **(Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf-Size 1-3000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense)**

"Attack the fighter with all your might!" Beowulf gave a mighty leap and war cry into the air before dashing at top speed towards Kyosuke and crashed into him, dealing two damage.

_"End of Move."_

* * *

**(R: 10/Gauge: 3/Item: None—None/Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf/None)**  
**K: 8/Gauge: 2/Item: None—None/None/None)**

* * *

'Normally, Beowulf would be my ace in the hole and I would save him for later, but he's only good for fighting against Dragons, so there's no point,' Raremaro thought to himself in frustration.

"It's my turn now," Kyosuke got up as he began his turn. "I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Electro Ninja, Electric Teru to the right and I pay 1 gauge and call Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru to the center!"

Appearing on the right was a young ninja with black hair in a short pony tail, mechanical arms and bolts on his forehead, wearing a blue ninja garb with a lightning design and equipped with a large battery on his back and holding two cables in his hands as weapons as he said, "It's time for a charge!" **(Electro Ninja, Electric Teru- Size 1-3000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Defense)**

In the center appeared a tall mechanical ninja in a red ninja garb with a golden claw design and a fishnet shirt worn underneath, blue scarf and large silver drills on his arms and golden drills on his shoulders. His drills spun as he glared at his opponent, uttering not a single word. **(Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru- Size 2—8000 Power/3 Critical/1000 Defense)**

"I pay one life and equip Tempest Sword, Makiarashi," Kyosuke said as a katana with a violet hilt and yellow pom appeared in his hands as he grasped it. **(Tempest Sword, Makiarashi— 3000 Power/1 Critical)**

"Now, I attack Beowulf with Makiarashi," Kyosuke continued as he dashed over to Beowulf.

"But, he can't do that! Not that he has a monster in the center area," Akatsuki said.

"Actually, Makiarashi lets a fighter attack, even if there's a monster in their center," Kuguru explained.

Using the power of Makiarashi, Kyosuke dashed around Beowulf, dodging his attacks before he struck and slashed into his back, shouting, 'Wind Scar Slash", quickly destroying the monster before heading back to his side, as Raremaro growled a bit.

"Now, Teru, attack the fighter," Kyosuke continued.

"It's time for a big shock for you! Twin Lighting Slash!" Electric Teru chuckled maliciously as he vanished and appeared in front of Raremaro and slashed into him, delivering 1 point of damage. "Before I forget, another gift for letting me fight!" Electric Teru raised up his cables as they discharged, adding the next top card of his deck to the gauge.

"Before anyone asks, when Electric Teru deals damage, he can increase the gauge by one every time," Jun said, getting everyone's attention as they nodded.

"Next up is Rasenmaru! Attack the fighter!" Rasenmaru nodded as he charged up his drills and blasted him from his arms like missiles as they struck Raremaro hard, dealing a massive three damage.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(R: 6/Gauge: 3/Item: None—None/None/None)**  
**(K: 7/Gauge: 2/Item: Tempest Sword, Makiarashi—None/Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru/Electro Ninja, Electric Teru)**

* * *

"It's your turn, Raremaro. You currently have 6 life points remaining," Paruko announced.

"I'm not worried. I'm just getting started," Raremaro growled as he drew his next card as his gauge increased to 4 and his hand increased to six again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis was wandering off into the jungle being the Sengoku Tower, searching for something or someone…

"Where is it? I know he left his training area somewhere in the jungle, but not this far off," Alexis mumbled until he heard some loud noises nearby and soon, she ran closer to them before she made to a small grassy area, where she saw a large young man meditating as he sat Indian style as he was wearing similar clothes to the Sengoku students, but wore a samurai helmet instead of a headband and his jacket was blood red with brown trousers.

"There he is, as usual…," Alexis muttered to herself.

"What are you doing here, Alexis," The large man asked.

"Well, I came to tell you about the fights we've been having against Aibo Academy so far with the other Demon Generals," Alexis explained.

"That doesn't involve me in any case. I don't know why you came here with that news, but if Raremaro and the others can deal with this, I don't care, especially with Aragami."

"Actually, some of the Demon Generals have lost: Kemura, Takuma and Kanahebi and now, Raremaro is fighting against someone named Kyosuke Akiyama," Alexis said as the teenager got up slowly as he stretched a bit and opened his eyes, which were dark red in color.

"Is that so? Well, losing to those Aibo fools finally ends today. Whatever reason they came for, they'll have to defeat Kaji Tachikaze," Kaji said, taking out his dark red Core Deck and held it fiercely in his hand, as he glanced at Alexis. "Alexis, let's go."

"Yes, Kaji," Alexis said with a evil smirk as they went back to the Sengoku Tower.

* * *

Back to the match…

"I call to the right, King of Forest, Zlatorog and to the center, Spring-Heeled Jack," Raremaro declared.

On the right appeared the King of Forest previously used by Kemura, followed by a tall man with short blonde hair, an eyepatch on his left eye and a fake-looking right eye and was wearing black and bronze armor, and only thing even more odd than his look were his arms, which looked like springs with claws at the end as he gazed at the opposing side with a malicious grin. **(King of Forest, Zlatorog-Size 2—3000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense), (Spring-Heeled Jack-Size 1—5000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense)**

"It looks like Raremaro isn't giving this up without a fight and due to Zlatorog's ability, his gauge increases by 2," Paruko announced as Raremaro's gauge increased.

'Thanks to his new deck, my dragon destroying cards are useless, so I'll change my strategy a bit,' Raremaro thought to himself as he snapped out of it and prepared to attack. "Now, Jack, attack the center!"

Spring-Heeled Jack cackled as he leapt into the air above Rasenmaru's head and stretched his claws into the Breakthrough Ninja, slashing him into pieces.

"It seems that your monster couldn't handle Jack's attack, Mr. Akiyama, but that's not all. His skill increase my gauge by one when he destroys a monster on your side! Now, Zlatorog, attack the fighter!"

"Not so fast, I cast Demon Way, Geppakugiri!" Kyosuke activated his spell as the spirit of Rasenmaru destroyed Zlatorog instantly. "You know what they say: An eye for an eye." Raremaro growled even more as his next attack was canceled.

_"End of Move."_

* * *

**(R: 6/Gauge: 7/Item: None—None/Spring-Heeled Jack/None)**  
**(K: 7/Gauge: 4/Item: Tempest Sword, Makiarashi—None/None/Electro Ninja, Electric Teru)**

* * *

"That was pretty good. I think I'm getting the hang of this deck now! Now, I draw! Charge and Draw," Kyosuke drew as his hand increased to 3 and his gauge increased to 3. "Now, it's time to have some fun!"

"Huh," Raremaro gasped.

"Now, I pay two gauge and buddy call Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol to the right," Kyosuke announced as his Buddy dashed onto his position on the field, increasing his life by 1 due to the Buddy Gift. **(Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol- Size 2—5000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense)**

"Now, Kyosuke's really getting started," Gao smiled.

"Alright, now we get to see Daigo's new power firsthand," Baku grinned.

"It's pretty awesome, if you ask me," Jun added.

"You can do it, Sensei/Daigo," Ricky and Kylie cheered.

"You heard the folks, Daigo. Give them what they want and attack Spring-Heeled Jack," Kyosuke commanded.

"Right," Daigo shouted as he dashed towards Spring-Heeled Jack, who tried to counter the attack by using his arms, but the Demonic Dragon Ninja quickly disappeared, only to immediately strike down his opponent, as he shouted, "Dragon Blade"!

"Now, Raremaro's center is completely open to attacks by Kyosuke," Paruko announced.

"I activate Daigo's skill! When he destroys a monster, by discarding a Ninja Arts card from my hand," Kyosuke explained as he discarded one of the cards from his hand, "He can attack again!"

"He can what!?" Raremaro shouted in shock.

"Now, Daigo, Teru, let's attack the fighter together!" Soon, the three warriors each launched their own attack, dealing a total of 4 damage onto the fighter.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(R: 2/Gauge: 7/Item: None—None/None/None)**  
**(K: 7/Gauge: 2/Item: Tempest Sword, Makiarashi—Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol/None/Electro Ninja, Electric Teru)**

* * *

"That was pretty awesome," Kyosuke chuckled a bit.

"Talk about a quick attack," Samuel said.

"It was quick as the wind, yo. Those two got it going good," Tetsuya added.

"Now, it's Raremaro's turn again, but with only two life points left, this may be turning into Kyosuke's favor here," Paruko announced.

"No! I will not lose here! I draw! Charge and draw!" Raremaro yelled as his gauge increased to 8 and his hand to five. 'The special cards I put in my deck are useless to me now! My deck is unbalanced!' It wasn't until he gasped again as he saw one of his cards in his hand and smiled. 'No, wait! Of course! As luck would have it, this card, Demonic Beast, Grendel, can be my final ace in the hole! Not only he works as a Hate Card, and since most Katana World monsters have a low attack, it will be almost impossible to destroy Grendel, especially with his 6000 defense and immunity by spells!" Rearmer gave a loud laugh that put Kyosuke and Daigo on guard for what he was about to do next.

"I buddy call to the center area, My Demonic Beast, Grendel!" As he Buddy called his monster, the Demonic Beast glowed a golden aura as he gave a mighty roar before flying into the field. **(Demonic Beast, Grendel- 6000 Power/2 Critical/6000 Defense)**

"Beware, Akiyama! Grendel's thick golden skin prevents destruction from spells and with his Death Curse, any monster attacking him will be destroyed at the turn!" Raremaro cackled as his increased to 3 and his monster landed in the center, ready to battle. "It seems you met your match, Akiyama!"

"With a monster like that, it seems even harder to win," Kyosuke said as he smiled a bit. "Now, it's really getting interesting."

"We just found out that spells can't destroy Raremaro's buddy and any monster that attacks him will be destroyed at the end of the turn! What a downer for Team Aibo!"

"Go on, Grendel! Attack the fighter!" Grendel took flight as his claws glowed golden before he dealt a devastating slash towards Kyosuke, dealing two damage. "Oops, did I forget to mention my Grendel also has Double Attack?" Almost immediately, Grendel slashed into Kyosuke, dealing 2 more damage towards him.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(R: 3/Gauge: 5/Item: None—None/Demonic Beast, Grendel/None)**  
**(K: 3/Gauge: 2/Item: Tempest Sword, Makiarashi—Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol/None/Electro Ninja, Electric Teru)**

* * *

"Throw down and fight back with Daigo, Kyosuke," Kylie shouted.

"But, Grendel has 6000 defense. Kyosuke can't beat him unless he uses a link attack," Kuguru explained.

"If he did, he'd be just setting his monsters to be destroyed by Grendel's skill, right," Yuuten wondered.

"Unless he got a stronger item or monster," Saki said.

"I guess it's up to luck of the draw now," Samuel said.

Kyosuke took a deep breath before chuckling a little bit and smiling at his opponent, who was a little confused.

"Why are you laughing? Unless you lost it, you do realize you have 3 life points and none of your monsters can destroy Grendel unless they want to destroy themselves in the process," Raremaro shouted.

"Not really, I'm just having fun with this, despite all the Hate cards and all. I mean, you're pretty good, so I know I can't hold back, but we got a friend to save and we're not leaving without him," Kyosuke said as he began his turn. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" As his gauge became 5 and his hand was 3 again, he saw the card he drew could help him turn the game around. "This could work!"

"I think Kyosuke got something," Gao wondered.

"I hope so," Yuuten said.

"Discarding one card from my hand and replacing Makiarashi, I equip Elite Sword, Juzumaru," Kyosuke said as his sword changed into a new one with a black and purple orb design on the blade and a violet hilt as he grasped it proudly. **(Elite Sword, Juzumaru- 3000 Power/2 Critical)**

"Even if you do replace your sword for another one, Mr. Akiyama, it's not enough to defeat Grendel if you look at the scores. If you need a math tutor, I'd be happy to oblige," Raremaro chuckled in a mocking tone.

"Nah, I'm good, but you may need to look twice as Juzumaru's power increases by 3000 if I have two or more Ninjas on the field and guess how many I have on the field now," Kyosuke smirked as Raremaro nearly fell apart, knowing what they meant. **(Elite Sword, Juzumaru- 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 6000 Power)**

"With that item, I think Kyosuke's got this in the bag now. Pretty good combo, if I say so myself," Jun smirked.

"Now, let's end this! Daigo, let's attack Grendel together!"

"Right, Kyosuke!"

Soon, the Buddy and Buddy monster were dashing towards the Demonic Beast, who tried to intercept the attack, but failed by the duo attack, ultimately destroying Demonic Beast, Grendel.

"Dragon Blade!"

"Juzu Blade, Purifying Slash!"

"Without a moment to pass, Grendel's out of there! And with one card left in his hand, can he land the final attack and defeat the Sencad's powerful President," Paruko yelled in shock.  
"One last thing to do! I discard my my last Ninja Arts card and give Daigo another go! Now, show them what you got, Teru!"

"Right," The little Ninja chuckled as he zapped his cables right into Raremaro, dealing another point of damage and increasing Kyosuke's gauge by one. "Twin Lightning Slash!"

"Daigo, let's end this with a bang!"

"Alright, my buddy!" Soon, the Demonic Dragon Ninja gave a final dash before pulling out his tanto and delivering the final strike that ended the game, "Dragon Blade!"

* * *

**FINAL RESULTS:**

**(R: 0/Gauge: 5/Item: None—None/None/None)**  
**(K: 3/Gauge: 4/Item: Elite Sword, Juzumaru—Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol/None/Electro Ninja, Electric Teru)**

* * *

_"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."_

"And like the wind, the game is over," Kyosuke gave a final bow as the Sencad students shouted in cheers for Kyosuke.

"Just amazing! Can you believe it's Kyosuke's first time using Katana World and destroyed his opponent like a seasoned pro," Paruko shouted in happiness.

"I could have been #1 again… How could I lose to a total newbie who just changed worlds and doesn't even have a Buddy Skill," Raremaro said, totally dazed and shocked over his loss. "THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE!"

"Totally awesome! Kyosuke and Sensei did it," Ricky cheered.

"That was awesome, man! Way to win it," Gao complimented.

"It was okay," Drum muttered. "Now, it'll be better when it's my turn."

"I know it will, Drum-kins," Axia vouched.

"I knew he could do it," Yuuten smiled.

"I can't believe it! That was amazing how he used Katana World like that. Don't you think, Z," Akatsuki said.

"We would be in trouble if he didn't win," Zanya answered. As for the winner, he walked up in front of Raremaro and crouched down a bit.

"That was a pretty good fight, Raremaro," Kyosuke said.

"Yes, I was just a little unprepared," Raremaro said nervously. "You're not here to complain, because I didn't use any Hate Cards or anything, if that's what you think." Hearing what he said, Raremaro gave a little gasp. "Grendel was just a card I happen to have in my deck by chance, honestly!"

"Actually, using him made the fight a lot more fun and it really got me to use my new deck well. It helped me fight in a way I never saw before," Kyosuke smiled.

"So, you mean using you using Juzumaru and your new monsters in your combo," Raremaro asked.

"Yeah, it really helped me see a new way to fight, and Buddyfighting strong opponents like you makes the fights even better," Kyosuke said, offering a handshake. "So, thanks."

"Huh? You think I'm a strong player?"

"Of course!" Hearing those words made Raremaro blush a bit as he accepted Kyosuke's handshake as he got up.

"Well, I'm sorry for the things i said earlier and the truth is you're an exceptional fighter," Raremaro apologized.

"Next time we meet, let's have another Buddyfight! What do you say," Kyosuke offered.

"I'll be ready for you, Kyosuke," Raremaro accepted.

"What do you think they're gabbing about," Tetsuya wondered.

"If it's anything, they're probably talking the next time they Buddyfight," Jun guessed. As Yuuten heard that, she couldn't help but smile a bit at Kyosuke's attitude towards a Buddyfight, as the mood was happy until….

"Losers should leave the playing field," a voice said, revealing to be Rouga, with Shosetsu, Alexander and Satsuki next to him, "And you thought you were the best fighter here." Both Kyosuke and Raremaro gasped. "All your big talk and bragging before the fight and look at you now! You're a disgrace to our school! You're a cheat! A dishonest player who couldn't defeat a player without knowing their strategies! How can a weak fighter could defeat anyone like Kyosuke or Mikado?"

"Hey, Rouga, give the guy a break! He fought hard. Isn't that enough," Kyosuke yelled.

"If you think that's great, then Aibo's standards are a lot lower than I thought," A voice said as everyone looked around for the unknown voice, or at least anyone who didn't know the voice belonged to. "Anyone who lost in Sengoku fall down to the bottom, and those who cheat to win are worse that they belong even further!"

"Who was that? For the person who said that, please reveal yourselves…" Paruko was about say when a large funnel of fire appeared in the middle of the field, as everyone braced themselves, as the funnel disapppeared, the person in the middle was Kaji!

"Who is that? An unknown opponent from Sengoku? For appearing in that fire, he certainly look the part," Paruko wondered as she took a good look at Kaji.

"Oh-no," Raremaro muttered, as he backed away a bit as Kyosuke noticed how scared he was.

"Raremaro, what's wrong," Kyosuke asked.

"Uh, who is that," Gao wondered.

"Beats me, but that appearance was a little flashy," Drum said.

"He's probably another Sengoku student," Baku guessed as Kuguru wondered as well until she gasped.

"I think that's the other Demon General," Kuguru gasped.

"The one that wasn't there from before," Kazane said.

"It is. That's Kaji Tachikaze," Genji answered as the other Aibo Students turned to him before looking back at Kaji.

"Raremaro, I want you gone and out of my sight. Using those Hate Cards again like this and after hearing what Aragami said, you don't deserve to fight with your crooked style of fighting!"

"Yes, sir," Raremaro said silently.

"No way, man. Don't let those two get you depressed. You fought great," Kyosuke said.

"No, Mr. Akiyama. Here in Sengoku, the loser gets no slack. I must accept my defeat gracefully," Raremaro said as he bowed before he looked back at Rouga with narrowed eyes. "But one day, I'll make Rouga eat his words!" Soon, Raremaro grabbed onto his Core Gadget and took off. "Goodbye, everybody!"

It wasn't long before Kaji turned around to look back at the group of Aibo Students and glared directly at Gao. "Hey, you in with the sun on his shirt! You're Gao Mikado, aren't you?"

"What of it," Gao shouted back.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see the one who defeated Genma Todoroki," Kaji smirked as he looked over to Genji as well. "And I see he brought one of his tagalongs too."

"What," Genji growled.

"Don't talk bad about Genji, you punk," Flare barked with flames at his jaws.

"Tch, fine," Kaji said as he walked back to the Sengoku Tower and landed on the stiars to the tower as he turned to everyone, "I just wanted to say as of right now that I'm entering in this contest, as the true leader of Sengoku Academy, Kaji Tachikaze!"

* * *

**Alright, that is it for this chapter and what do you think Daigo's new form or the introduction of Kaji Tachikaze? Petor, if you read this chapter, what do you think because he owns this OC and hopefully in the next chapters, you'll learn more about him and maybe beyond this story. For now, I'll show you Daigo's new form and all:**

**Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol**

** Monster-Katana World**

** Size 2**

** Power: 5000**

** Critical: 2**

** Defense: 2000**

** Attribute: Ninja**

** Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge**

**Effect: [ACT] When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can discard 1 Ninja Arts card from your hand. If you do, this card can [Stand]. You can only activate this effect once per turn.**

**Appearance: Daigo in a black ninja garb with a black headband, a red dragon-like mask with black marks and metal gauntlets on his arms and armors on his knees and his main weapon is a tanto held around his torso unsheathed. When attacking, Daigo usually uses his quick speed and tanto to slash his opponent in multiple strikes, calling it his "Dragon Blade"!**

**I hope he's not too OP or anything, and if anyone wants to use him in your FCB stories, just ask first before you do, okay? Anyways, on to the next chapter review, with a small hint:**

**Next time, Kaji appears and enters the Sengoku competition, but before he fights, Satsuki Ryusei takes the next fight against the Aibo team, as they learn about her as the Star Killer Witch! Can they take down such a powerful fighter? Tune in next time for an awesome Buddyfight!**

**So, it's KnightSpark's OC's turn to take a shot, and so, if that's all, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off once again! Blast-off!**


	39. Sengoku Rescue: Star Killer Satsuki

**Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey**

**Chapter 39: Sengoku Rescue: Star Killer Satsuki**

**Episode Basis: None**

Hello, everyone who reads and follows my fanfic! It's time for another chapter, and another Sengoku Academy Buddyfight with KnightSpark's OC, Satsuki Ryusei, and I want to say thank you, KnightSpark for helping me out! You rock, totally! So, it's time to jump into the chapter, but not before reading the Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card Buddyfight or any of the franchise in this story. I own my OCs, Kyosuke Akiyama, Jun and Kylie Tanyama, Kenji Seiryu and Takuma Kurosaki. Yuuten and Hiten Amamiya belongs to Mizuhara Yukie, Genji Omoi belongs to Zedrick Blood, Kyra Blaze belongs to PrincessAnime08, Samuel Kagan/Sumiko Kagawa belongs to Tomorrow's Hero, Alexander and Alexis Oda belong to Card-Golem, Kaji Tachikaze belongs to Petor, and Satsuki Ryusei belongs to KnightSpark. All OC cards and likeness of the OCs' buddies submitted belongs to original creators.

* * *

Daigo: After the fight between Zanya and Kanahebi, it was time for Kyosuke and I to fight against the Sengoku Academy Student Council President, Raremaro Tefudanokimi, but this time as with Kyosuke's new Katana World deck and my form, Demonic Dragon Ninja, Demongodol! Despite almost losing to Raremaro and his Dragon Vanquishing deck, we were able to succeed and win the fight, only for Rouga and another Demon General, Kaji Tachikaze to bark their complaints about him. I can feel that this Kaji Tachikaze is a lot stronger than he looks, and I hope we can endure whatever he brings to us!

* * *

"Discarding one card from my hand and replacing Makiarashi, I equip Elite Sword, Juzumaru," Kyosuke said as his sword changed into a new one with a black and purple orb design on the blade and a violet hilt as he grasped it proudly. (Elite Sword, Juzumaru- 3000 Power/2 Critical)

"Even if you do replace your sword for another one, Mr. Akiyama, it's not enough to defeat Grendel if you look at the scores. If you need a math tutor, I'd be happy to oblige," Raremaro chuckled in a mocking tone.

"Nah, I'm good, but you may need to look twice as Juzumaru's power increases by 3000 if I have two or more Ninjas on the field and guess how many I have on the field now," Kyosuke smirked as Raremaro nearly fell apart, knowing what they meant. (Elite Sword, Juzumaru- 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 6000 Power)

"Now, let's end this! Daigo, let's attack Grendel together!"

"Right, Kyosuke!"

Soon, the Buddy and Buddy monster were dashing towards the Demonic Beast, who tried to intercept the attack, but failed by the duo attack, ultimately destroying Demonic Beast, Grendel.

"Dragon Blade!"

"Juzu Blade, Purifying Slash!"

"Without a moment to pass, Grendel's out of there! And with one card left in his hand, can he land the final attack and defeat the Sencad's powerful President," Paruko yelled in shock.  
"One last thing to do! I discard my my last Ninja Arts card and give Daigo another go! Now, show them what you got, Teru!"

"Right," The little Ninja chuckled as he zapped his cables right into Raremaro, dealing another point of damage and increasing Kyosuke's gauge by one. "Twin Lightning Slash!"

"Daigo, let's end this with a bang!"

"Alright, my buddy!" Soon, the Demonic Dragon Ninja gave a final dash before pulling out his tanto and delivering the final strike that ended the game, "Dragon Blade!"

_"Game over. Winner: Kyosuke Akiyama."_

* * *

**(Cue theme: UNLEASH- Gekidan Niagara)**

**(Instrumental)** On the ledge of the Sky Home watching the horizon, Gao, Kyosuke, Zanya, Tetsuya, Yuuten, Samuel, Genma, Kazane, and Genji appeared in said order as the scene stretches to the Sengoku Academy Main Building with the rising sun in the background as the logo "Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey" appears.

**(Thrilling calls, one after another! The cards are calling out to me.)** Gao jumping out of the sky as Drum activates his Buddy Skill, with Gao landing on it and flying on it with Baku and Kuguru through with Kyosuke using Ricky's Buddy Skill with Ricky and Daigo flying next to him, followed by Zanya on his with Tsukikage, Tetsuya on his with Asmodai, Samuel on his with Circus Magician's, Yuuten with Saki's, Genma with Duel Sieger's, Kazane with Bladewing Phoenix's, and Genji with Flare's, and Jun with Shiden's with Kylie holding on him flying into the Sengoku Academy grounds.

**(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, ability, activate! The real fun, has just begun!**) Kyosuke using G'ang's power with his Future Force power to become Mirage to jump through the forest of Sengoku and confronts Hiten and White Dragon Hermit, Nanase, both with an evil veil of darkness with the Disaster Eye above them and Magmanova, Glacies, Thundertornado, and Vragos all combine into Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond.

**(Charge the bomb! The energy is full! Let's start! 3,2,1 GO!)** Drum, Daigo, Ricky, Saki, Circus Magician, Asmodai, Tsukikage, Flare, Blade and Duel Sieger each appear in a blue scene, forming a diamond that glows.

**(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle!)** On the Sengoku Academy main Building, Raremaro, Kemura, Shusui Kanahebi, Shosetsu, Takuma, Satsuki, Alexander, Alexis all appear on the top floor balcony of the building with Rouga flying out with his Dark Core Gadget activated and Armorknight Cerberus "A" giving a powerful roar.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! All the passion hidden within! Don't run away! Believe in all these bonds!)** Drum in his Thunder Knights form and Daigo in his Fighting Dragon Ninja form attacking Armorknight Cerberus "A" with their blades as Rouga uses Swirling Darkness to attack, but Kyosuke uses his Twin Explosive Axes, Duel Destroy to intercept the attack, but as he does, he sees the mysterious white-haired boy from his memories smiling and drifting back into the darkness as Kyosuke reaches for him, but a dark aura surrounded by Kyoya Gaen and his Buddy blocks him.

**(Unleash it, my Buddy! Whatever happens tomorrow is right in front of our eyes!)** Genma unleashing Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger into battle, Kazane smiles happily as she attacks with her Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and Blade flies besides her, Yuuten calling Saki and Floral Warrior, Hearty the Rose, Samuel casting The Grand Finale with Circus Magician and his Magical Performers, Zanya confronting Kanahebi with a quick look into their past troubles with a young Jun's angry gaze at Zanya, Takuma holding his crystal ball Core Gadget and Kemura with Sylph yelling for him and Satsuki and Armorknight Valkyrie raising their weapons in the air, Raremaro commanding Demonic Beast, Grendal to attack as Grendal unleashes his razor claws onto Axia, who blocks them with his staff.

**(Hey, a thundering storm is rolling forth!)** Kaji clashing against Gao with his Gargantua Smasher with his Thunderblade, Dragobreaker as Drum in his Thunder Knights form fights against Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon giving a crashing slash with his massive blade, but Drum uses his drill to intercept it as Kiri watches from a distance and cries as a shadow from under him appears with a dark gaze.

**(To beyond the speed!)** Gao uses his Gargantua Punisher against Kaji, who strikes with his own Gargantua Punisher as the scenes changes between with Suzuha vs Kyra, Kyosuke surrounded by darkness and he and Gao with Drum and Daigo face against Kyoya Gaen with 13 beings wrapped in shadow pull out their Dark Core Deck cases and the last scene shows with Gao and Kyosuke and all their friends look into the blue sky with Aibo Academy in the background.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! I know it's been a long day, but now with another addition to the Sengoku side with Kaji Tachikaze, another Demon General, who just badmouthed Raremaro out of here! And with his arrival, how will this affect our way to save our classmate, Kiri Hyoryu? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to miss a moment of this," Paruko announced as she hovered around the battlefield, as the others were looking at Kaji with their own expressions.

"Is it just me, or is that guy just really scary, yo," Tetsuya said nervously.

"Yeah, he is a little scary," Kylie agreed.

"And very mean looking too," Akatsuki added.

"It doesn't matter if he's scary or not! He just jumped out of nowhere. Is anyone seriously worried about that," Drum reminded everyone.

"Drum's right, and the way he talked to Raremaro like that, he's probably another leader of the Demon Generals," Kuguru added. "I just wonder why he chose now to come out."

"Well, I'm going to find out," Gao said, which shocked everyone as he ran over to the battlefield. "Hey, Kaji!"

As the Demon General turned around, Gao was suddenly pushed down to the ground as Drum and Axia came in to help their buddy/friend.

"Gao!"

"Gao-wow! Are you alright," Axia asked as Gao got back up quickly.

"Yeah, I am," Gao said as he looked up to Kaji. "What was that for? I wanted to ask you a question."

"Whatever question you want to ask me, does it have to do with one of our friends being held hostage here," Kaji said, referring to Kiri. "I already know why you Aibo Students are here and your reason to be here."

"If that's the case, can't you just let us have Kiri back," Gao asked as Kaji smirked and laughed loudly.

"Tch! You think it would be that easily to ask for your friend back," Kaji said as he got closer to Gao, "You know by now that in Sengoku Academy, to get something you want, you have to win it through battle. That is our code, our philosophy of the school! If you want to want your friend back, then win him back by defeating the other Demon Generals, including me and Aragami! Do that, and your friend will be returned safely."

"What do you think, Gao? This guy isn't giving much of a choice," Drum said, as Gao only smirked at Kaji.

"Fine, but we're gonna win, no matter what," Gao said.

"If that's all, I'll be back in the Tower as the next fighters are chosen," Kaji said as he was about to turn away before looking at Gao directly. _'So, he's the one that Genma Todoroki lost to in the ABC Cup, huh? If he did, then this kid could be a good fighter.'_ Soon, the Demon General walked back to the Sengoku Tower, and as Gao made it back to the other side of the field, Kaji made it to the top floor with the other remaining Demon Generals and Rouga.

"Master Tachikaze… Nice to see you again…," Alexander muttered lazily.

"Hmph," Kaji said as he looked around, observing the room and narrowing his eyes at a certain person angrily, who did the same back at him, "I see you weren't able to keep the other Generals from losing, Aragami. And after all that time of letting you in the school."

"Don't blame me if they lose. They all fell because of underestimating their opponents or cheating or being forced to cheat, in some cases," Rouga growled.

"Well, in any case, it doesn't matter. If they still want their schoolmate back, they'll have to get him back the only way how: through us," Kaji said as he looked towards one of the Demon Generals. "Satsuki, you haven't had a turn, haven't you?"

"Nope. Just sat and stood, being bored," Satsuki replied with a bored tone.

"Well, you can go next now," Kaji smirked.

"What a minute! I said I was going next, Tachikaze," Rouga intervened.

"Oh, come on, Rouga. I wanted to have a good fight since ours, so calm down and let me handle this," Satsuki said as she looked at Rouga, who sighed in defeat.

"Just don't lose, alright," The Dark Core user muttered.

"Fine," Satsuki said as she went outside to the balcony of the tower and as she did, Rouga just sat down, patiently waiting for the next round to start.

"Wow, impressive," Alexander said low enough that he only heard himself. "I didn't think Aragami would relent that easily to someone."

"You shouldn't be so surprised, o brother of mine," Alexis said, overhearing him. "Those two have somewhat of a bond ever since Rouga transferred to Sencad."

"How do you know," Alexander asked.

"Woman's intuition," Alexis answered, making the male twin sigh.

* * *

Back outside to the Sengoku Tower….

"Hey, kids, anyone ready to fight me now," Satsuki yelled, getting the attention of the Aibo Students and even the Sengoku students, who "oh'ed" and "wow"ed at whose was going next.

"So, she's going next now?"

"Now, those Aibo brats are going down now!"

"Not surprising. Who can stand up to the Star Killer Witch?"

The whispers and gossips between the Sencad students/audience got louder, getting the attention of the Aibo students.

"Wow, it looks everyone got all chatty when another Demon General just came out to fight, and her name's Satsuki Ryusei. However, with just the name, that's all I got for her," Paruko announced as she looked around the area, listening to all the whispering.

"Seems like this girl's got almost as many fans as I do," Asmodai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and thinking about it, she does seem familiar," Kuguru said.

"Yeah, she does to me too, bro," Baku added.

"Yeah, me too, but I can't figure where I heard about her," Jun said.

"Hmph, seems these guys don't know who I am," Satsuki muttered. "Time for an introduction." As she snapped her fingers, a single spotlight appeared out of nowhere, shining only on Satsuki. "For those who doesn't know or remember me, I'm the girl who strikes down my opponents like the meteors that fall from the skies below! The girl that will show no mercy towards anyone who is foolish enough to stand in my way!" Soon, she struck a battle pose as white meteors soared behind her. "I am the Star Killer Witch, Satsuma Ryusei, and I'm here to challenge anyone to a Buddyfight!"

As she introduced herself and saw the special effects, all the fangirls and fanboys of the "Star Killer" cheered and praised before the spotlight disappeared when the lights on Kuguru's head clicked on.

"Wait, I think I know who she is," Kuguru figured out.

"Me too," Baku and Jun said together.

"Yeah, she seems familiar," Kyosuke agreed.

"She does, yo," Tetsuya added as it seemed everyone knew who she was. Well, almost everyone.

"I never heard of her at all," Gao said, which made everyone face fall on their faces in shock, making the Sun Fighter look around in confusion, "What?"

"You have got to kidding me, man," Kyosuke shouted.

"Gao, you can't be that clueless," Zanya groaned.

"Oh, come on, everybody. Give Gao a break. I never heard of her, either," Samuel said, trying to vouch for Gao.

"Me neither," Drum added.

"I never heard of her either," Axia said.

"Me too," Ricky added.

"You get a pass because you just moved to Japan and you two just came to Earth a few weeks ago," Yuuten said, looking at the Buddyfighter and two monsters. "But, it doesn't excuse Gao or Drum for not knowing!" The only thing that Gao did was blink in confusion.

"Come on, bro! Please don't tell me who haven't heard of her," Baku said, and when Gao was about to say something, he covered his mouth quickly. "I said don't tell me!"

"Hey! Are we going to Buddyfight or what…" Satsuki yelled as the other turned to her as she looked a little annoyed, before her stomach growled and she fell to her knees, "Okay, I need food now."

"I guess that's my cue now," a feminine voice said as Satsuki looked and took out her Core Deck case, which was a light shade of gray with a orange hexagonal pattern and a purple Core Gem in the middle of the case, and as the case glowed, a card flew out and glowed more before the glowing stopped, revealing a beautiful woman with dark skin, blue eyes, and long hair as she was donned with grey armor that covered most of her body, and the other parts of her body that wasn't covered had tattoos on them. She also wore a helmet with broken wing-like appendages and armored grey wings on her back. In her hands, she was holding a kabob with pork skewed into them as Val quickly took the kabob and devoured it quickly, making everyone who watched it sweat drop a bit. "You better now, Satsuki?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Val, but I was going to call you out," Satsuki said as Val rolled her eyes.

"Right…," Val replied sarcastically until she turned around to the group, to which most of the boys were blushing, the girls stared in envy or turned away, "I guess I did show up too early."

"Who are you," Gao stuttered.

"I'm Armorknight Valkyrie," Val introduced as she flipped her hair. "Surely, you have heard about me."

"Wow, I thought she was just a myth, but you really are real," Jun said in awe and fascination.

"Yeah, you're a total legend," Baku added in the same level of awe.

"Is she that amazing, Daigo," Kyosuke asked his buddy, who was trying to cover his little disciple/little brother's eyes.

"Yes, I have. Master Blood told me about them," Daigo said as he looked down in shame. "Especially, their beauty and looks."

"Okay, then," Kyosuke said, not trying to ask anymore. "But, she is pretty cool."

"Kyosuke," Yuuten muttered with some anger in her voice.

"What? She's pretty rare for Danger World, so she must be powerful," Kyosuke said, making Yuuten huff a bit, confusing the Danger World Buddyfighter.

"Eh-hem, if everyone's done commenting about Val…," Satsuki said abruptly before…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" Zanya screamed, pointing at the part of Val's body that wasn't covered in armor that should be, which made Val confused.

"What are you talking about, kid," Val said.

"Y-Y-Your armor! That's what I mean," Zanya shouted, sputtering like crazy in fear.

"What about it?"

"It's not… I'M SEEING THINGS THAT SHOULD NOT BE SEEN!" Zanya shouted before turning away and hiding behind a tree at ninja speed, which everyone just sweat drop again.

"He still hasn't changed…," Jun muttered.

"What is wrong with him," Genji asked.

"It's a thing with him and girls and well, seeing that," Kuguru tried to explain.

"Sent him climbing up a tree like crazy," Flare finished, to which Kuguru nodded.

"That guy's got to get used with the ladies," Tetsuya said.

"I hear ya," Asmodai added.

"EH-HEM! Can we get back to the fight now or what!?" Satsuki shouted, annoyed before she sighed as the others turned back to her and Val (or most of them), "Now that's taken care of, who will my first challenger?"

"I'll take you on," Gao offered. "I've been waiting for my turn!"

"Yeah, I'm itching for a fight too," Drum agreed.

"Wait," a voice said, revealing to be Kazane. "I think I should go next."

"Why, Kazane," Kuguru asked.

"I want to fight as much as everyone else to save Kiri and looking at her," Kazane said, staring at Satsuki, "I can really tell she's an awesome fighter like Kem-Kem!"

"Still weirded out that she calls Kemura that," Genji muttered.

"I would ignore that. She did call Genma a teddy bear," Flare shrugged, reminding Genji about his master and how he went back into the mountains to train, he was wondering if he was still okay after his match, or if Kemura did apologize.

"So, please, can I fight," Kazane begged.

"Now, Kazane, you can't just beg and plead for a fight," Blade said, popping out of her hood.

"What do you think, guys," Gao asked.

"I think she could do it and win this round," Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, I would like to see her moves too," Tetsuya added.

"Yep. Let the little lady take her on," Samuel agreed.

"As much as I hate letting our turn being held off, I guess Kazane can win, so we can get our turn to fight," Drum shrugged.

"I guess that's it," Kazane said as she took out her Core Deck Case. "Come on, Blade!"

As the young 5th Grader approached the battlefield, Satsuki sighed a bit as she saw Kazane approach her. "I see that you're my first opponent, huh?"

"Yep, name's Kazane Fujimiya, but people call me Wind. Nice to meet 'cha," Kazane greeted happily.

"Dear Kazane, you shouldn't be so casual with your opponent. You must be remain focused on the task at hand," Blade advised, as he changed into his true form.

"To be truthful, I wanted to fight Mikado or Akiyama, considering that Rouga makes a big deal about them, but I suppose that you will be a good fighter, right," Satsuki said.

"Yeah! I'll give you a great fight," Kazane smiled as her Core Deck transformed into its ball form and spun it around on her finger.

"She's growing on me," Axia commented.

"She's okay, I suppose," Drum said.

"I hope that Kazane wins, though," Genji sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Gao added.

_'Buddy Skill On.'_ As Blade's eyes glowed, two small golden wings appeared around the sole of Kazane's feet, allowing her to fly into the air. As Kazane floated into the air, Satsuki activated her Buddy Skill, as a single grey wing appeared on her back as Val flew right besides her.

"It looks like the fighters for each side has been chosen as the visiting team choosing Kazane Fujimiya of the 5th Grade," Paruko announced as she turned towards Kazane and then towards Satsuki, "And with the home team of Sencad choosing the Legendary Star Killer Witch, Satsuki Ryusei! Looks like this match will be totally legendary, to say the least!"

**"A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize, Kaleido Labyrinth,"** Kazane chanted as she drew her cards from her Core Gadget.

**"Like the stars that fall from the heavens and plummet towards the Earth, strike down our foes with ruthless force,"** Satsuki shouted as her Core Deck took form, transforming into a longsword with a purple crystal on the hilt of the sword as Satsuki's hand holding the sword turned gold as chains were wrapped around the blade of the sword, **"Luminize, Meteor Squadron, Danger Battalion!"**

"Alright, everybody! Say it with me! Buddy…"

"FIGHT," Everyone shouted.

"Time to raise the flag!"

"I fight for Dungeon World," Kazane declared as Blade flew behind her.

"I fight for Danger World," Satsuki declared.

"The first turn belongs to Satsuki," Paruko said.

"My turn! Charge and draw," Satsuki shouted as her gauge became three and her hand became six again, "I pay two gauge and equip Hysteric Spear!"

Soon, The long spear with a blood red drill-like spear head appeared in Satsuki's hands. **(Hysteric Spear- 5000 Power/2 Critical)**

"I attack with Hysteric Spear!" Satsuki shouted as she struck Kazane hard as she screamed, dealing 2 damage.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(S: 10/Gauge: 1-Item:Hysteric Spear- None/None/None)**

**(K: 8/Gauge: 2-Item: None- None/None/None)**

* * *

"That was a hard hit," Yuuten said worriedly. "2 damage on the first turn too."

"Yes, but remember the fight has just started," Saki reminded.

"That was a good attack! Time for me to return the favor," Kazane said. "I draw! Charge and Draw!" Soon, her hand increased to seven as her gauge increased to 3. "I call Gummy Slime to the left and Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna to the right!"

Soon, the female Dragonblade wielder appeared on the right, unsheathing her sword for battle as the squishy Dungeon Enemy appeared on the left, squealing "Gumini" as it bounced onto the field. **(Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna- Size 1- 2000 Power/1 Critical/ 2000 Defense), (Gummy Slime- 2000 Power/ 2 Critical/ 3000 Defense)**

"Now, I discard one card from my hand and equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker," Kazane continued as she equipped her trusty sword and shield. **(Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker- 5000 Power/3 Critical)** "Now, Sheila, attack the fighter!"

"Alright, then," Sheila Vanna nodded as she leapt into action as her sword glowed red with fire.

"Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna's coming in and with a Dungeon Enemy on the field, her critical becomes a blazing 3 Critical," Paruko explained.

"Take this!" Sheila slashed into Satsuki, who blocked with her Explosive Axe, but took 3 damage all the same.

"Not bad, but I cast Bold Retaliation," Satsuki smirked as she held the glowing card in her hand.

"With that, her gauge shoots up to 4 now," Baku said as her gauge increased by 3.

"Being a Danger World user, she was ready for that," Kyosuke said.

"Okay, then, I'll attack with Glory Seeker!" Kazane shouted as she slashed into Satsuki, dealing three more damage. "Now, Gummy Slime, attack the fighter!"

"Gumimi," The little Slime squealed as it leapt and bounced towards Satsuki before…

"Not so fast! I cast Shredding Battle Wall," Satsuki countered as a red and rippling wall of waves emanating from Ricdeau Slay threw Gummy Slime back.

"What's that card do," Gao asked.

"It's a counter spell that only works when you equipped an item. It nullifies the attack and increases your life by one," Kuguru explained as Satsuki increased to 5.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(S: 5/Gauge: 4-Item: Hysteric Spear- None/None/None)**

**(K: 7/Gauge: 3-Item: Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker- Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna/None/Gummy Slime)**

* * *

"Not bad, kid. You're pretty good," Satsuki complimented as Val turned to her. "She's not bad, huh, Val?"

"She's alright, for a start," Val muttered. "Just wait until i get out there."

"Thanks! You're pretty good too," Kazane responded.

"She knows she's complimenting the opponent, right," Kylie asked.

"Yeah, I think that's one thing about Kazane. She's nice to everyone," Baku shrugged.

"Hope that doesn't distract her from winning," Drum said and as everyone else focused the attention on the fight, a certain Seifukai disciple and his Buddy were slipping away, walking into the forest without anyone noticing them leaving. Well, almost everyone as a certain Demon Lord's eyes followed them leaving, but chuckled as he turned back to the match.

"Alright, I draw! Charge and Draw," Satsuki shouted as her hand increased to 5 and her gauge increased to 6. "I cast Survival Chance!"

"Satsuki played a useful spell, drawing two extra cards to her hand by paying one gauge," Paruko announced as Satsuma added the cards to her hand, increasing it to 6 again.

"Does she announce every move that happens, or what," Val muttered, but Paruko overheard.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR REMINDING EVERYONE FOR THE PLAY-BY-PLAY!" Paruko shouted in anger. "KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF!"

"Alright, then. Sorry about my comment," Val sarcastically apologized, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, I also cast Thunder Devastation," Satsuki shouted as she struck her axe into the ground as the lightning bolt struck Sheila Vanna and Gummy Slime, eradicating them both.

"Harsh, man. That card completely destroyed her monsters," Tetsuya gasped in shock.

"This'll leave Kazane with a less powerful attacking force now," Jun added.

"I call Grassland Dragon, Grasslander to the right and I Buddy Call Armorknight Valkyrie to the left," Satsuki continued.

On the left appeared a large wyvern-like Duel Dragon with green feathers with the same shade as grass with yellow sharp talons as it appeared on the field with a shrieking roar. And on the right, Val flew in a large swoop as she gave a small wink, making some of the Sencad boys whistle and swoon a bit. **(Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner-Size 1- 4000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense), (Armorknight Valkyrie- Size 2- 6000 Power/3 Critical/5000 Defense)**

"With Armorknight Valkyrie's Buddy Call, Satsuki regains one life," Paruko announced, recomposed from her shouting. "And with Grassrunner's ability, Beast Aura, she regains another life, increasing it to 7!" Soon, Satsuki's life became 7, shocking Kazane.

"She took a lot damage, only to come back more," Jun said. "No wonder she's known as the Star Killer Witch."

"Yeah, her moves really respond to how a Danger World fighter works, but still…," Kyosuke said as he stared at Armorknight Valkyrie.

"What's up, man," Gao wondered.

"It's that Armorknight Valkyrie is strong in stats, but she doesn't have any abilities, and she's not hard to call. So, what's the catch with her, besides being rare," Kyosuke explained.

"Yeah, that is something to wonder about," Kuguru wondered.

Back to the fight…

"Now, Grassrunner, attack the fighter," Satsuki commanded.

The Grassland Dragon hissed as it took flight and slashed into Kazane, as she screamed chibified and took two damage.

"Okay, Val, attack the fighter," Satsuki continued.

"Right! Time for the Valkyrie Blade," Val shouted as she unsheathed a blade from her side and was about to strike into Kazane when…

"I cast Pillar of Fire!" A powerful pillar of fire enveloped the Armorknight Valkyrie, toasting her good.

"What a burnout," Val coughed as she was destroyed.

"Val!" Satsuki shouted.

"And the Armorknight Valkyrie is out of here," Paruko announced.

"It's my turn with Hysteric Spear," the Star Killer Witch shouted as she swung her axe and was about to land another attack into the Dungeon World fighter, landing another 3 damage onto her.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(S: 7/Gauge: 3-Item: Hysteric Spear- Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner/None/None)**

**(K: 2/Gauge: 3-Item: Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker- None/None/None)**

* * *

"Almost got her," Satsuma sighed, but smiled as sh looked back at her Core Gadget. "But, I'm not down yet. And neither is Val."

"That is a very close match, if you look at it carefully," Kyosuke commented.

"Yeah, both players' life points are almost equal and their fields are pretty much bare," Kuguru said, but looked at her tablet. "But, I'm worried about how Armorknight Valykrie went to the Drop Zone in the last turn." That last comment made everyone turn to Kuguru in confusion.

"What do you mean, Kuguru," Yuuten asked.

"Well, according to what Kyosuke said before, Armorknight Valkyrie doesn't have any significant abilities on its own, but I have heard there are some cards that work well with her in certain conditions," Kuguru explained.

"So, you're saying that Satsuki may have these combo cards to use against Kazane," Gao wondered.

"It is a possible one, bro. We may see more of why she is known as the Star Killer Witch," Baku said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the forest, Genji and Flare already made a flying start (by Buddy Skill), to search for Genma.

"Hey, G. You think it was cool to leave without telling the others that we were looking for Genma," Flare asked. "I mean, leaving like that is going to make them worry."

"I know, Flare, but with Kaji back, it could help if we can find where Master Genma is, anyways," Genji said as he looked down and saw a small clearing in the forest as he pointed to the clearing. "Let's land there."

Soon, they landed into the clearing as Flare changed into his SD Form as the Dragon World Buddyfighter looked around their surroundings.

"Well, which direction should we choose," Genji muttered.

"Don't worry about that. Just follow my nose," Flare said, tapping his nose.

"You got that from a commercial, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just find the Master, huh," Flare chuckled as he led the way as they headed deeper into the forest. As they did, unbeknownst to them, they were being eyed by a certain person…

"Hmmm… Didn't think they were others around here," the mystery person said, as his face was hidden in the trees. "However, this guy seems interesting…"

* * *

Back to the match…

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" It was Kazane's turn again as she increased her hand to 2 and her gauge became 4. "Now, I'm really ready! I pay one gauge and Buddy Call Bladewing Phoenix to the left!"

"It's time for me to ruffle some feathers!" The Bladewing Phoenix screeched as he flew to his designed area, ready for battle. **(Bladewing Phoenix- Size 2- 5000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense)**

"And with Buddy Calling Bladewing Phoenix to the field, Kazane regains another life point," Paruko said as she observed Kazane's move. "Not only that, she casts Oracle of Tuval, and since her life is less than 6, she can draw three new cards, increasing her hand right when she needs it!"

"I pay two gauge and cast Cecilia's Spell Disarm, so your item goes to the Drop Zone," Kazane said as her activated spell caused the Hysteric Spear to burst into nothing, but Satsuki paid it no mind. "Now, I call Mimic with a Prize to the right!" Soon, the living treasure chest/Dungeon Enemy appeared, whipping its tongue around, signifying it was ready to fight as well. **(Mimic with a Prize- 4000 Power/2 Critical/4000 Defense)**

'With Bladewing Phoenix's Double Attack, and the attacks from Glory Seeker and Mimic, she should win this turn,' Kyosuke thought to himself. 'But why do I feel it won't be that easy?'

"Alright, Mimic with a Prize, attack the fighter," Kazane commanded as the little Dungeon Enemy went out for his attack.

"I cast Demon Break Slash!" Satsuki countered as the demonic blades slashed Mimic into pieces, but not without leaving a golden gift in its stead.

"Alright! Mimic's ability allows us to check the top card and if it's not a monster, you get one life back," Kazane explained.

"And if it is, I can guess we take one damage, right," Satsuki guessed.

"Yeah, so let's check the card," Kazane said as she went first, but her top card was Mameshiba, Cobalt. "Oh, man! I guess I take one damage!" Soon, Kazane's life became 3.

As for Satsuki, her top card was Armorknight Eagle. "I guess I take one damage too, huh?" Satsuki's life decreased to 6. "Talk about taking a chance!"

"That's the name of the game! Now, Blade, attack the fighter!" Kazane continued.

"Time for my Raptor Blades," Blade shouted as he shot his many knife-shaped feathers towards Satsuki.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle," Satsuki countered again, as the blood red shield protected her from Blade's showering attack.

"With that defense, Satsuki protects herself from Blade's first attack, only to be struck again by his Double Attack!" Paruko announced as Blade's second attack did 2 more damage towards her, followed by Kazane's attack with Glory Seeker.

_"End of move."_

* * *

**(S: 1/Gauge: 2-Item: None- Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner/None/None)**

**(K: 3/Gauge: 1-Item: Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker- Bladewing Phoenix/None/None)**

* * *

Inside the Sengoku Tower…

"I can't believe that Satsuki's down to two life already," Alexander said annoyingly. "Maybe Rouga should've fought first."

"And you need to really be quiet," the Danger World user muttered, making the male Oda twin upset.

"What did you say, Aragami," Alexander growled.

"I said to be quiet. If you were watching, you see that this is part of her way to win, especially when Armorknight Valkyrie went to the Drop Zone," Rouga reminded.

"I see. That card that can only be activated when she is in the Drop Zone," Shosetsu said as he understood what Rouga was saying. As they were, Kaji couldn't help but smile evilly as he knew what was coming next.

* * *

Back to the match…

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and draw!" Soon, Satsuki's hand increased to 2 and her gauge became three, but as she saw her last card in her hand, she smirked. "Well, it's time for me to win this!"

"What? She's not seriously saying that, is she? With only two cards in her hand, one monster on the field and 2 life left, there's no time to be joking about a win," Paruko said, shocked about Satsuki's winning declaration.

"That is a little weird," Zanya said, coming from behind the trees after his little freak out. "Why would she declare that, being in the condition that she is?"

Everybody looked at Zanya like he healed from a horrible disease, understanding his fear of girls, but shrugged if off as Baku was next to say, "Probably because of the next card she's about to play."

"Wait a minute," Kuguru exclaimed as her lights flashed on. "I can't believe I didn't remember before." Everyone turned to the analyzer in confusion.

"What do you mean, Kuguru," Gao asked.

"Well, it has to do about why Satsuki is in the condition she is in now with two life," The analyzer explained.

"Well, tell us then," Kyosuke said.

"Well, remember how in the last turn, Satsuki lost her Hysteric Spear from Cecilia's Spell: Disarm, but she was able to defend herself once against Bladewing Phoenix's attack once, but took his second attack and the attack from Kazane's Glory Seeker."

"Yeah, go on," Baku said.

"And then, throughout the match, she's been trying to take as much damage as she could, but only kept herself from losing at the right moment," Kuguru explained again. "Not to mention, she has been using up a lot of her gauge as well."

"It makes sense for a Danger World user to do that, but that still doesn't add up," Jun wondered.

"If she wanted to do that, what card could she need to help her out now," Daigo asked.

"The only card she can use in this certain situation, but there has to be one special condition above all else in order to activate it," Kuguru said in a serious tone.

"What is it, then," Kylie asked.

Everyone waited a few seconds for Kuguru to say until she spoke up. "Armorknight Valkyrie must be in the drop zone."

A few more seconds passed before everyone shouted:

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

"You can't be serious," Drum shouted.

"Yeah, a card like that seems way too risky to play," Axia added in the same level of shock.

"What kind of card could she have to be in those crazy conditions, yo," Tetsuya wondered. Kuguru was about to say when…

"It's time for me to end this! Final Phase!"

"It's better to see it for yourself," Kuguru answered as everyone watched what it was going to happen next.

As Kuguru held her card in her hand, it quickly dissolved as her item, the remaining cards in her gauge and even her monster disappeared as the Shooting Star Witch rose higher in the air before electricity started to appear around her body, but she wasn't hurt by it and once she raised her sword in the air, everyone looked up to her in awe and shock as no words could be said for what was about to happen next as Satsuki closed her eyes as her sword was held in her hands.

_"Now…. You shall witness the power of Armorknight Valkyrie… a power that can be wielded once she is eliminated from play…"_

As Satsuki spoke, it sounded deeper and more intimidating, as she was possessed.

_"My buddy may be gone physically, but… she is still with me… IN SPIRIT!"_

Soon, the electric current surrounding Satsuki increased in power even more as it took shape of Armorknight Valkyrie, but parts of her armor began to break apart and attach to Satsuki herself until she was wearing her buddy's helmet, wings and most of her armor, as if they actually became one.

_"YOUR TIME HAS COME!"_ She boomed, making Kazane jump in shock and fear. She tried to protect herself, using the shield of her item to protect her, but she completely terrified as Satsuki glared at her, as if she was a predator ready to hunt down her prey and soon, before anyone blinked, she pointed her sword at Kazane and charged at her, surrounded by a stream of electricity.

_"VALKYRIE CHARGE!"_

Soon after that, the Dungeon World Buddyfighter was struck hard by the electrified Star Killer Witch as everyone covered their eyes as they were blinded by the flash of light and before anyone knew, the Dungeon World Flag disappeared, ending the fight.

**FINAL RESULTS:**

**(S: 1/Gauge: 2-Item: None- Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner/None/None)**

**(K: 0/Gauge: 1-Item: None- Bladewing Phoenix/None/None)**

_"Game Over. Winner: Satsuki Ryusei."_

The Demon General spun her sword into the air before planting it down the imaginary ground she thought before she said triumphantly, "Another star… killed."

Everyone was still at shock before they saw Kazane dazed as she flew down carefully by Blade, who struggling to land her safely as the others ran over to her to see if she was okay. As she did, Paruko, who was still a little stunned, quickly shook her head and snapped out of it.

"I guess because of her impact card and due to Kazane's Glory Seeker, it seems that the card she would have drawn was Mimic with a Prize," Paruko said, as she checked her camera for her last moments of the fight. "Meaning that Satsuki Ryusei has won the match! What overwhelming power! What can Aibo Academy do against this incredible power of the Star Killer Witch? Is it over for us and our quest to save Kiri?"

* * *

**And that is it with the next chapter! I wanted to finish this chapter today because it's my birthday *throws celebratory confetti* and Happy Birthday to everyone who reads the story whose birthday is today or upcoming soon and I hope you like how it went, KnightSpark and your OCs as well! As for everyone else, I hope you like it because the next chapter will be even better, and don't worry about Genji, Flare and their mysterious follower as he will be revealed next chapter and awesome points for anyone who guesses who he is! Anyways, let me show KnightSpark's cards for this chapter:**

**Armorknight Valkyrie**

**Danger World**

**Size 2**

**Attribute: Armorknight**

**Power: 6000**

**Defense: 5000**

**Critical: 3**

**Valkyrie Charge**

**Danger World**

**Impact**

**Attribute: Armorknight**

**Cast Cost: Pay 3 Gauge You may only cast this card if "Hysteric Spear" and "Armorknight Valkyrie" are in the Drop Zone and you have 1 life remaining.**

**Deal 3 damage to your opponent! This card cannot be nullified and the damage cannot be reduced.**

**(These cards were created by KnightSpark. All ideas of the creating of these cards belong to him.)**

* * *

**With that done, it's time for the next Chapter Preview:**

* * *

**Satsuki Ryusei, the Star Killer Witch decides on her next opponent to fight against, and that's when Samuel steps up to the plate! Meanwhile, Genji and Flare meet up with a mysterious person as they search for Genma. Is he friend or foe? Next time: Sengoku Rescue-Samuel's Showtime! Get ready for an awesome Buddyfight!**

* * *

**I hope that get everyone hyped up for the next chapter! And if that's all, this is BlasterDragonoid signing off again!**


End file.
